


La Rosa Perfetta

by GravitUs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Amore - Freeform, Angst, Disability, Distopia, Dystopia, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, Friendship, Gen, Greef, Help, Italiano | Italian, Levante, Love, Mistero, Mistery, Multi, Original Character(s), Reality, Red Rose, Relationship(s), Rose - Freeform, School, Sea, Secret Identity, Secrets, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Syrako, ThePerfectRose, Wonderful, amicizia, dream - Freeform, immagination, old sages, river - Freeform, sages - Freeform, sogno
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 137,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravitUs/pseuds/GravitUs
Summary: In un'isola immaginaria ma non troppo, un gruppo di amici si accinge ad entrare nel mondo adulto. Tra difficoltà, risate e avventure, le cose cominciano ad apparire diverse da quel che sembrano.  Le certezze iniziano a incrinarsi, le persone a cambiare, i dubbi a comparire. La realtà si rivela contorta e pericolosa e il dolore inizia a corrodere i cuori.
Relationships: Federico/Sara, Levante/Chiara, Max/Sara, Zeila/Karim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Anime gemelle.” Ho detto, ridendo.  
E tu, seria: “Creature di sogno. Null’altro insieme.”  
Levante

Fu un intenso profumo a svegliarlo, insieme al sole sul viso e a una voce insistente che chiamava il suo nome. Aprì gli occhi e si accorse di essere disteso su un prato, all’ombra di un albero dai fiori rossi sotto un cielo azzurro e limpido. Una figura, interposta tra lui e la luce, continuava a scuoterlo e a chiamarlo. Ancora intontito dai sogni, riuscì a distinguere una ragazza che gridava qualcosa come: “è tardissimo”, “ti sei addormentato come uno stupido” e qualche altro epiteto poco gentile. Con riluttanza si mise a sedere, fissando in volto la bella fanciulla che aveva osato disturbare il suo riposo. Era Sara, una biondina della sua stessa classe.

“Ti rendi conto che gli altri sono già andati via e se la professoressa non ci troverà in aula, ci toccherà pulire i bagni?”

“E tu perché sei ancora qui?” Le sbadigliò in faccia Max.

“Forse hai dimenticato che oggi io sono la capoclasse e se qualcuno non rientra a scuola in orario o combina qualche guaio, puniranno anche me.”

“Ah, ecco. Quindi non mi hai svegliato per bontà d’animo… E comunque non è stato per niente piacevole, impara a usare un tono più gentile.” Continuando a sbadigliare, Max tese la mano alla ragazza che impaziente lo invitava ad alzarsi. Non appena fu saldo su entrambi i piedi, guardò meglio colei che le stava di fronte. In fondo fisicamente non era male. Ben proporzionata, non molto alta, con capelli lunghi e biondi che le ricadevano sulle spalle. La camicia della divisa lasciava intravedere tra la base del collo e la spalla un piccolo tatuaggio stilizzato simile a un fiore. Fu tentato di chiederle cosa rappresentasse, ma resistette nel notare la sua aria indispettita. Gli occhi, che si confondevano con l’azzurro del cielo, lo guardavano con rimprovero e, al contempo, canzonatori. Nonostante fosse ancora un po’ stordito, si rese conto che attardarsi ancora avrebbe creato solo problemi. Quella gita in campagna era stata organizzata dalla scuola con lo scopo di studiare alcune specie vegetali utili a certi esperimenti di botanica che stavano conducendo in classe. Quella mattina erano in trenta, bravi e solerti studenti delle classi superiori dell’Istituto “Chimera”. Tutti sapevano che alla fine della lezione si sarebbero decimati, per cui la professoressa aveva cercato di ovviare a un tale rischio nominando un responsabile al gruppo, col compito di sorvegliare e ricondurre l’intera scolaresca in classe per le lezioni pomeridiane. Ed era toccato a Sara un così ingrato compito. Per quel che lo riguardava, non aveva alcun interesse alla botanica, se non quello di verificare la morbidezza del manto erboso su cui schiacciare un pisolino.

Senza indugiare oltre, Sara lo tirò per la manica, lamentandosi del suo comportamento e di mille altre catastrofi che sarebbero accadute per colpa sua. Sicuramente non potevano definirsi amici, pensò Max, arrendendosi all’atteggiamento deciso di quella ragazza bella e ricca ma anche eccessivamente viziata e snob. Figlia di persone potenti e piene di soldi, frequentava i circoli più esclusivi e a scuola era tra le più brave e ammirate. Lei e i suoi amici erano quelli che lui definiva i ‘Perfetti’, al cui vertice c’era Federico, il ragazzo di Sara, figlio del Delegato cittadino, un ‘numero dieci’, bravissimo in ogni materia, eccellente in ogni sport, ottimo pianista, direttore della “Gazzetta dello Studente” e, probabilmente, futuro leader della città di Syrako. Max era nella loro stessa classe e come loro si sarebbe dovuto diplomare quell’anno ma, a differenza dei Perfetti, il suo attuale stato era un ‘numero quattro’ e per essere promossi bisognava giungere almeno allo ‘stato cinque’. E non mancava molto alla fine dell’anno scolastico.

La numerazione era data ai ragazzi non solo dal loro andamento scolastico, ma anche dal loro comportamento, le amicizie frequentate, la posizione sociale dei genitori. Max, anche se si fosse seriamente impegnato, non avrebbe mai potuto aspirare a più di un ‘cinque’ dato che i suoi genitori erano semplici scrivani, entrambi impiegati all’Ufficio Centrale per la Corrispondenza e la Comunicazione e per ciò che riguardava il suo comportamento e le compagnie frequentate… beh, diciamo che il suo gruppo era formato da ragazzi messi giornalmente in punizione e richiamati almeno due-tre volte al giorno dal monitor domestico. Questo non significava che se la passasse male, anzi, era uno dei ragazzi più popolari della scuola, con la sua aria scanzonata e i modi affascinanti, gli occhi magnetici che variavano dal grigio al verde piene di pagliuzze dorate come i suoi capelli. In ogni modo, un ‘numero quattro’ come lui non era ben visto da una ‘numero nove’, futura ‘dieci’ quale era Sara, che non poteva permettersi una macchia scolastica come quella di arrivare in ritardo alle lezioni con la terribile professoressa di biologia, soprattutto se quel giorno era anche capoclasse.

  
Si avviarono con passo deciso verso l’edificio scolastico che si ergeva maestoso in cima alla collina e, se non correvano, era perché Sara non riusciva a trascinarsi dietro il compagno. Giunti ai limiti della recinzione, notarono con disappunto che all’esterno sembrava non esserci anima viva e questo poteva significare solamente che tutti erano già in aula. La ragazza si affrettò, intimando a Max di fare altrettanto, sebbene lui avesse preferito deviare a destra, al chiosco del ‘Rosso’, una rivendita di panini e bibite che riforniva i ragazzi durante la ricreazione di metà mattina e gestito da un burbero signore di mezza età, di cui nessuno sapeva niente e la cui unica caratteristica era la sua enorme capigliatura rosso acceso. Max, infatti, addormentandosi aveva saltato la pausa pranzo e adesso aveva una gran fame. Il tentativo di deviare fu tuttavia stroncato sul nascere dalla ragazza che lo afferrò per la camicia e lo spinse con forza attraverso il cancello, da cui si accedeva all’area verde antistante alla scuola.

Siepi di pittosporo, ibisco e oleandro, larghi cespugli di rose e piante aromatiche, archi decorativi intrecciati da profumato gelsomino rampicante, aiuole di margherite, iris, viole e tulipani ornavano il viale d’ingresso. A sinistra si poteva ammirare un delizioso laghetto circondato da ciuffi di papiro e bambù sul quale galleggiavano ninfee, gigli blu d’acqua e fiori di loto e nel quale, ogni tanto, si vedevano saltare piccoli pesci rossi. Lungo il perimetro, panchine e fontanelle invitavano alla sosta. A destra un largo prato verde su cui gli studenti nelle belle giornate si allenavano nelle discipline sportive previste nei programmi scolastici. Alcuni alberi secolari si stagliavano davanti all’edificio regalandogli ombra e, ospitando centinaia di uccelli ciarlieri, anche allegri gorgheggi. Tutto in quel giardino era ben ordinato e curato, grazie al signor Cemento, il giardiniere della scuola.

  
Del giardiniere, però, non c’era traccia. Sara e Max si guardarono stupiti e, allo stesso tempo sollevati, perché, sebbene fosse una fortuna non essere visti, era strana l’assenza di Cemento, essendo sempre da qualche parte a sistemare un vaso, interrare una piantina, potare una rosa o semplicemente osservare l’andirivieni di studenti e professori. Cemento era difatti soprannominato dai ragazzi ‘Centralino’, giacché sapeva sempre tutto di tutti e, a volte, anche prima degli interessati.

Giunti davanti alla gradinata, si trovarono di fronte i due enormi e deformi leoni in pietra dalle fauci spalancate e le lunghe zanne, che concludevano l’atmosfera ridente del parco e preannunciavano quella tetra dell’edificio. Mentre entravano nell’atrio, Max udì tristemente il borbottio del suo stomaco rassegnarsi al digiuno.

La signorina Piselli, la segretaria, li osservava contrariata dalla sua scrivania. “Dunque?” Chiese, con la sua vocetta stridula, togliendosi gli occhiali dal naso e poggiandoli sulla scrivania.

Sara si fece avanti. “Siamo spiacenti per il ritardo, ma abbiamo avuto un contrattempo.”

La signorina Piselli sorrise, con aria comprensiva. “Capisco. Sono cose che possono capitare. Tuttavia vi devo portare lo stesso dal Preside, è mio dovere.” Lo sguardo dei due passò in un istante dallo speranzoso al deluso. Lei continuava a sorridere, ma gli occhi brillavano di un che di maligno, o almeno così sembrava a Max.

“Sapete bene che è mio compito far sì che le regole d’ingresso e uscita dalla scuola siano strettamente osservate. Inoltre, devo fare attenzione che non ci siano infrazioni alla morale e alla condotta richieste in questo Istituto.” Fece una breve e teatrale pausa, per poi concludere, inforcando nuovamente gli occhiali e sporgendosi dalla scrivania, con le mani ben piantate sul piano: “Che devono essere opportune e irreprensibili.”

“Signorina, mi sono solo slogata una caviglia e il mio amico mi ha aiutato.” Le parole di Sara erano accompagnate da un’inedita nota di sofferenza. “Ci abbiamo messo un po’ a percorrere il tragitto fino a scuola. Non vorrà mica fare perdere del tempo prezioso al Preside per un’inezia del genere, giusto?”

La segretaria smise di sorridere a quelle parole e li osservò a lungo, cercando di focalizzare meglio le due figure. “Beh, forse.” Poi con gli occhi a fessura si concentrò sulla ragazza. “Tu sei una ‘numero nove’, se non ricordo male…” Tossì, riflettendo. “Beh, sì, meglio non disturbare il preside. Che non succeda mai più. Non è certo decoroso vedere un ragazzo e una ragazza insieme e soli, entrare a scuola in ritardo.” Abbassò il tono di voce e gli si avvicinò attraverso la scrivania. “Chissà cosa si potrebbe pensare di voi! Via, via! Andate!” Si voltò e iniziò a scarabocchiare nervosamente qualcosa su un foglio, senza degnarli più di attenzione. I due si affrettarono ad allontanarsi.

“Non credevo fossi così brava a inventare scuse.” Max rideva, mentre le porgeva garbatamente il braccio per sostenere la sua caviglia. Sara per tutta risposta lo squadrò con un’espressione di rimprovero, facendogli cenno di affrettarsi.

Trascorsero almeno altri dieci minuti prima che, accompagnati dall’eco dei loro passi, ebbero attraversato stanze e androni dagli alti soffitti a volta e le pareti affrescate, salito e sceso più e più volte rampe di scale, percorso lunghissimi corridoi tappezzati dai ritratti di generazioni d’illustri docenti che li seguivano coi loro sguardi burberi, per giungere finalmente in un’anticamera al cui centro stava una botola. Da essa si accedeva a un cunicolo sotterraneo terminante in una porta blindata, da cui si entrava nell’aula di biologia e chimica che era stata ricavata interamente nella roccia. Il fatto era che molti degli esperimenti che lì si tenevano – alcuni persino di dubbia legalità – avrebbero potuto avere ripercussioni nel resto dell’edificio o, quanto meno, disturbare, in modi svariati, le lezioni. Le esplosioni o le dispersioni di gas tossici o l’allevamento di specie vegetali e animali impunemente modificati (di cui a volte si perdeva traccia) erano frequenti e il pericolo aumentava se a condurre i vari esperimenti c’era gente incapace o distratta, come - tanto per citare qualcuno - Max e la sua compagnia dei ‘Meno Cinque’. Così erano soprannominati dai ‘Perfetti’, Max, Karim, Zeila, Tambroon e Milo. A dirla tutta, molti altri erano i simpatizzanti del gruppo, tuttavia solo loro era l’onore di essere puntualmente interrogati e di ricevere sempre gli stessi voti: due, tre, quattro e, solo in rari casi, un miracoloso cinque.

Non appena i due entrarono, furono investiti da un insopportabile puzza di uova marce e da ventotto paia d’occhi che, dopo appena qualche secondo, come lancette d’orologio sincronizzate all’unisono, si voltarono verso la professoressa, la quale, impegnata a rimescolare qualcosa, non si era accorta del loro ingresso. Lo fece non appena il singolare silenzio calato nella stanza ne catturò l’attenzione. Sollevato lo sguardo, con la bacchetta che stava usando per mescolare la pozione ancora gocciolante di un liquido viscido e verdastro, si sistemò gli occhiali. Strinse gli occhi per visualizzare meglio le due figure impacciate bloccate sulla porta d’ingresso, diede qualche colpo di tosse e, riconosciuto chi aveva davanti, abbozzò il suo sorriso di battaglia (malvagio, ad opinione degli studenti).

“Bene, bene, bene. Vedo che il signor Maximillian ci ha degnato finalmente della sua presenza”. Lo sguardo della professoressa puntava il ragazzo. Fece una pausa, poi continuò scandendo bene le parole. “Arriva giusto in tempo per dirci che cosa ne facciamo di questo decotto” - indicando una casseruola di rame da cui proveniva l’odore nauseabondo - “che, come sicuramente ben sa, abbiamo ottenuto filtrando insieme Gatula Limpida e Fineum Vulgare.” E, melliflua: “Si ricorda, vero, quelle due piccole piantine, una verde e l’altra rossa, che abbiamo colto questa mattina?” Incalzò, con tono improvvisamente duro: “Quando lei, con meticolosa attenzione, strofinava dell’Urtica Urticans sulle orecchie del povero signor Gasper?” E, senza concedere il minimo spazio ai tentativi del poveretto di abbozzare una qualche giustificazione, scandendo ogni singola parola in un crescendo spaventoso, esplose: “Non crede che sia almeno suo dovere scusarsi per questo ingiustificato ritardo? Lei è un incapace, un sovversivo, uno scansafatiche che non arriverà mai a nulla. E anche sciatto: si sistemi la camicia nei pantaloni! Ed è per questo”, concluse, “che oggi, finite le lezioni, andrà in punizione. Potrà rendersi utile lavando i bagni del primo piano!”

Schizzi di pozione verdastra e puzzolente erano sparsi tutto intorno e lo scialle nero, che era solito indossare per difendersi dalle correnti d’aria, era finito a terra, tanto era il tremore causato dalla sfuriata. Max era rimasto immobile davanti all’ingresso allorché, prontamente, fu tirato per la manica da Zeila, che lo fece sedere con lei nel banco. Sara, rossa in volto, raccolse lo scialle profondendosi in mille scuse poi, ammutolita, si sedette vicino a Federico, al primo banco. La professoressa la guardò comprensiva. “Capisco che non è stata colpa sua, Sara, anche i migliori possono avere problemi con certi elementi”. La voce si era un po’ addolcita. “Lei è ancora giovane, lo comprendo, tuttavia deve abituarsi a trattare con questa gente nel modo più opportuno, poiché nella vita è destinata a grandi cose”. Tirò un sospiro. “Con l’invidiabile posizione sociale che si ritrova! Avrà compiti e impegni di una certa rilevanza, amicizie e contatti d’alto livello. Non vorrà mica avere inutili esitazioni con la… ehm, gestione della servitù, no?”

Ricompostasi, la professoressa si aggirava adesso tra i banchi, sognante, parlando con sussiego dei compiti e meriti delle classi alte e colpendo, ogni tanto, con la bacchetta ‘certi elementi’. “Ci vuole mano ferma, carattere, decisione. Bisogna far capire chi comanda. La superiorità, cari ragazzi, è un talento. Prendete esempio dal caro signor Federico, lui sì che ne farà di strada, lui che è l’orgoglio, il fiore all’occhiello della nostra scuola, che dico, della nostra intera cittadinanza!”

“Con il padre Delegato che finanzia la scuola e la maggior parte degli stupidi e insulsi esperimenti della professoressa…” Zeila aveva parlato sottovoce, ma era stata udita da Tambroon che rise un po’ troppo rumorosamente.

“Zitti! Silenzio, ho detto! Adesso il nostro caro signor Federico ci aiuterà gentilmente a portare a termine il nostro piccolo esperimento, sempre che ne abbia voglia e se non ci saranno ulteriori interruzioni, s’intende”, e guardò di sbieco Max.

Federico, che tra il bianco delle trenta divise scolastiche si distingueva per il blu della sua, onore elargito unicamente ai numeri dieci (tre in tutta la scuola), si alzò immediatamente, anche se non sembrava averne molta di voglia. L’altezza di Federico faceva risaltare la bassezza della professoressa e il fisico asciutto e visibilmente ben allenato, quell’altro incurvato e attempato. Gli occhi, così come i folti capelli erano di un castano luminoso, l’espressione tra l’annoiato e lo spregiante. Con sorriso forzato e accondiscendente si avvicinò al tavolo, dove la professoressa lo attendeva eccitata. Afferrò un cucchiaio, snobbando la bacchetta che prontamente la professoressa gli porgeva e diede una superficiale mescolata all’intruglio verdastro.

“Questo decotto dovrebbe servire”, cominciò Federico, soffermandosi un po’ troppo sul condizionale, “quale tonificante naturale, ossia una sorta di fertilizzante potenziato, a rinvigorire certe specie vegetali, grazie alla sua composizione, tra cui un’alta percentuale di ferro, potassio, magnesio e rubinia, in fattispecie raro elemento di colore rosso contenuto solo e unicamente nella Fineum Vulgare raccolta questa mattina. Con ciò, gentilissima professoressa, credo che lei possa continuare da sola.”

E, senza attendere risposta, tornò al suo posto, abbozzando un sorriso in direzione dell’insegnante che, basita, interruppe di grattarsi la testa con la bacchetta, lasciando in aria i pochi capelli colorati ‘biondo mal riuscito’ e facendo fatica a mascherare la delusione. I suoi esperimenti erano per lei ciò che di più importante poteva esserci al mondo e le dispiaceva enormemente non fossero apprezzati così come meritavano dal figlio della massima autorità cittadina, il suo unico grande sostenitore che, d’altronde, ricambiava elargendo al figlio il massimo dei voti, pienamente meritati e senza eccessivo sforzo, s’intende. Deglutì debolmente, alzandosi e ringraziando per la seppur concisa ma esatta relazione e balbettando che, certo, adesso sì, poteva continuare lei e che era riconoscente dell’onore che lui le lasciava nell’illustrare un esperimento di così grande utilità.

“Premetto che questo speciale decotto va utilizzato entro tre ore dalla preparazione, pena la volatilizzazione del principio attivo più importante e dunque la sua quasi totale inefficacia. Inoltre, e con ciò non voglio sminuire la perfetta introduzione del signor Federico”, continuò ossequiosa, “si tratta di una pozione che io ho definito ‘della giovinezza’, in quanto, non solo rinvigorisce, ma ringiovanisce la specie vegetale sulla quale viene versata”.

Un oh di meraviglia si diffuse, per la prima volta da quando la Rumpa insegnava, tra gli allievi, colpiti da una tale rivelazione. Anche quelli che discutevano tranquillamente d’altro, si fecero più attenti e tesero le orecchie in ascolto.

Professoressa di biologia e chimica, Edwige Guendalina Rumpa, tale il suo nome completo, in trentacinque anni di carriera aveva sempre cercato di dare il massimo nell’insegnamento, ma non era mai riuscita ad avere né il rispetto degli studenti, né quello dei colleghi. Per questo si era buttata anima e corpo nella ricerca, sperando potesse, alla fine, ripagarla delle tante umiliazioni subite. L’auspicio era di giungere a una scoperta talmente importante che le consacrasse le tanto desiderate considerazione e celebrità. Adesso, ne era convinta, era giunto il suo momento. Sarebbero finalmente terminati gli scherni dei ragazzi, il sarcasmo degli altri professori, la pietà di chi la considerava una fallita. Avrebbe avuto la sua grande rivalsa, una degna reputazione anche tra le classi più ambienti e con essa, sperava, un po’ di agiatezza. E, finalmente, la sua meritata pensione.

L’espressione sognante di orgoglio e soddisfazione dipinta sul suo volto contrastava con quella d’incredulità e stupore degli studenti e tanta era la contentezza che provava nel vedere le loro facce meravigliate, che fu persino gentile nel rispondere alle loro incalzanti domande.

“Oh ma che cari, studiosi ragazzi, tutti desiderosi di apprendere! L’ho sempre detto io che il talento prima o poi viene fuori. Farete strada, ascoltate la vostra professoressa, bravi tutti quanti i miei allievi, la migliore classe cha abbia mai avuto!” E, mentre la Rumpa si prodigava in complimenti aggirandosi tra un banco e l’altro, Zeila e Max si guardavano l’un l’altro stupefatti, non potendo credere a ciò che udivano.

“Ora vediamo insieme una pratica applicazione”. Impettita, la professoressa si diresse verso uno scaffale, posto a debita distanza dai banchi, sul quale erano posizionati decine di vasi con differenti specie vegetali e relative etichette identificative. Sistemandosi meglio gli occhiali sul naso cominciò a frugare sul secondo ripiano, tra Millefoglie fragrantia, Cinciarella allegris, Geranius mestus e Tricania agitatis. Non trovando quel che cercava si diresse al terzo ripiano, mettendo in funzione anche l’olfatto e borbottando tra sé e sé. Nel frattempo la classe si era radunata alle sue spalle, in attesa di vedere quale, tra quelle stranissime piante, avrebbe tirato fuori. Dopo aver spostato almeno una decina di altri vasi, un violento starnuto causato da una piccola e striata Muschiata raffreddatis la fece sobbalzare all’indietro, capitombolando tra i ragazzi. Ciò nonostante, Edwige Rumpa si riprese subito, tenacemente intenzionata a trovare quel che stava cercando. Alzò lo sguardo al quarto piano e, rassegnata, decise d’indossare un paio di guanti e gli occhiali protettivi prima di mettersi a frugare nuovamente. Quello era difatti il ripiano delle piante velenose, spinose e persino mordaci, con le quali la prudenza non era mai troppa. Possibile che era proprio finita là in mezzo? I ragazzi nel frattempo si erano spostati, guardandosi bene dal rimanere nel raggio d’azione di una di quelle terribili piante. Era rimasto ricordo comune, infatti, l’incidente accorso, l’anno precedente, a una loro compagna, Lisa, la quale, incurante delle elementari misure di sicurezza, aveva sfiorato una foglia della Splendida violacea. Stecchita, all’istante.

Con i guanti protettivi carichi di velenosissime spine lanciate da una Spinosa pungentis, schizzi gialli di Tossina virulenta e polline di Dentata fluens, la Rumpa tirò fuori un piccolo vaso di terracotta, coperto da una campana di vetro blu. Appena quest’ultima fu alzata, s’intravide qualcosa tra l’appassito e il rinsecchito. Non era possibile capire cosa fosse, le poche foglie rimaste attaccate erano secche, mentre lo stelo, bruno, dava appena qualche lontano segno di vita in qualche striatura verdognola alla base. Nulla invece da ciò che doveva essere stato un calice di una qualche specie di fiore. Lo sistemò al centro del tavolo, in modo tale tutti potessero seguire gli eventi che si sarebbero succeduti. Dopodiché, quasi volesse creare una certa attesa per far durare di più quel momento, si piazzò a lato del vaso, immobile, fissando a lungo e in silenzio, uno per uno, gli studenti.

“Milo, tesoro, passami per favore il decotto poggiato sul bancone”, chiese dolcemente, dopo un intervallo piuttosto lungo. Milo, abituato alle urla della prof e a un altro genere di epiteti a lui indirizzati, piuttosto che all’appellativo ‘tesoro’, rimase interdetto, mentre si guardava indietro, valutando la possibilità che la Rumpa si stesse rivolgendo a qualcun altro.

“Milo!”, la voce era tornata gracchiante. “Ti ho detto di passarmi il decotto, imbranato!” Milo riconobbe la professoressa e il reale destinatario della perentoria richiesta e, rassicurato, si alzò avvicinandosi al bancone con la sua tipica andatura dinoccolata.

Piccolo di statura e paffuto, Milo aveva l’aria di un cucciolo indifeso, sembrando più giovane dei suoi diciassette anni. I capelli erano un caschetto di riccioli biondi, gli occhi color nocciola. Max lo osservava. Sapeva bene che quell’aria ingenua e l’atteggiamento remissivo e sbadato nascondevano una forte personalità che il ragazzo manifestava solo tra i suoi amici. Max era convinto che Milo avesse un’intelligenza fuori dal comune, così come generosità e simpatia. Sua era l’ideazione di tutti gli scherzi bizzarri e intricati che la compagnia dei ‘Meno Cinque’ metteva in atto, di volta in volta, nei confronti dei professori o del gruppo dei ‘Perfetti’. Suoi i foglietti passati durante i compiti in classe o i suggerimenti durante le interrogazioni o, ancora, le spiegazioni ai compagni su lezioni troppo difficili. Per di più, la sua famiglia era di un’elevata condizione sociale. La madre era stata una famosa chirurga e il padre il consigliere personale del Delegato. Tuttavia, Milo rimaneva un ‘numero quattro’. La sua, confidava a volte agli amici, era una scelta consapevole. Diceva di odiare quel sistema classista vigente a Syrako, così lo rifiutava e lo osteggiava come poteva. Sebbene potesse essere, e senza troppo sforzo, uno dei migliori, faceva il minimo indispensabile per non farsi bocciare, frequentava la gente che voleva e aiutava i suoi amici in tutto ciò in cui era capace. Inoltre, quando glielo permettevano, faceva il possibile per pubblicare sul giornale scolastico, mascherandolo da cronaca di un qualche evento mondano, qualche suo articolo di protesta contro quella società che definiva totalmente ipocrita.

Il ragazzo afferrò il recipiente e si diresse verso la prof, che lo attendeva con le braccia protese. Poi, tutto accadde in pochi attimi. Non vide lo zaino di Clara sporgere dal terzo banco e v’inciampò, scivolando in avanti. Il decotto volò in aria seguito dalla Rumpa che si tuffò per provare ad afferrarlo. Gasper si protese anch’egli in avanti cercando di rendersi utile ma, calcolate male le distanze, finì per scontrarsi con la professoressa che cadde a terra con un gran tonfo. Afflitta e dolorante, costei sollevò lo sguardo per verificare la perdita di tutti quei mesi di duro lavoro. Ciò che invece vide le fece tornare la gioia in volto: il recipiente era andato a cadere dritto sul banco di Max che lo aveva afferrato prontamente e senza versarlo e adesso glielo porgeva sorridente. Edwige Rumpa non stava più in sé dalla gioia, si gettò al collo del ragazzo e lo abbracciò così forte da farlo quasi soffocare. Il poverino, con gli occhi spalancati, non sapeva che dire e le batteva timidamente una mano sulla spalla.

“Mio salvatore, mio eroe”, gli urlò nelle orecchie. “Con questo altruistico atto mi hai ridato la vita!” E, gonfiando il petto: “Altro che perdigiorno! Ovviamente, dimenticati la punizione di oggi e considerati ufficialmente promosso nella mia materia. Anzi, sai che faccio?” Aggiunse, dirigendosi verso il registro, “ti metto subito un bel cinque tondo tondo. Te lo meriti!” Concluse soddisfatta. “Inoltre, tuo sarà l’onore di versare la pozione sulla nostra piccola e malaticcia pianticella, di cui per adesso non voglio svelare l’identità. Vieni, avvicinati a me, gioia del mio cuore!”

Max, con le spalle curve e titubante si avvicinò alla professoressa, portando il decotto. Al cenno di costei e dietro sue istruzioni, versò lentamente il liquido nel vaso di terracotta della piantina, distribuendolo col cucchiaio poi, come tutti, si mise a osservare attentamente la pianta rinsecchita. Trascorsero cinque minuti e non avvenne alcun cambiamento, i ragazzi si guardavano l’un l’altro, mentre la professoressa fremeva dall’impazienza. A un tratto, una leggera nuvoletta di quel che pareva fumo si alzò dalla base della piantina e in pochi secondi l’avvolse completamente. Il fumo divenne sempre più spesso e scuro, cosicché non si riuscì a distinguere più nulla. Milo fece cenno d’infilare un dito nella spessa coltre, la prof lo fermò all’istante, intimandogli pene capitali. Anche Federico si alzò dal suo posto e, vinto dalla curiosità, si fece spazio fino a piazzarsi in prima fila, ponendosi senza troppi riguardi davanti a Max.

“Bene. Ora, caro signor Federico, prenda dell’acqua e nebulizzi la pianta, per favore”, la Rumpa, accortasi dell’interesse del suo preferito, si era già totalmente dimenticata del suo dichiarato amore per il suo ‘salvatore’.

Federico fece come gli era stato detto e, all’istante, il fumo cominciò a dissolversi, ritirandosi fino alle radici. Ciò che apparve agli occhi degli astanti fu a dir poco sorprendente. Al posto della pianta rinsecchita di poco prima, dava mostra di sé una stupenda rosa rossa, la più bella che Max avesse mai visto. La pianta troneggiava alta e fiera nel suo vaso, la corolla era almeno il triplo del normale, i petali di un rosso caldo e brillante che riflettevano la luce in innumerevoli sfumature, lo stelo era dritto ed elegante con le foglie seghettate di un verde vivo. Ma, ciò che colpiva maggiormente era il profumo inebriante che diffondeva. Forte e persistente, dolcissimo e armonioso, sapeva di vento primaverile impregnato di tutti i fiori del creato. Niente di conosciuto, in realtà, poteva paragonarsi a una tale fragranza e nulla a una simile bellezza.

“Ragazzi, vi presento la bellissima e rara Rosa Excelsa”, annunciò trionfante Edwige Rumpa “la rosa perfetta che, come ben sapete, è il simbolo della nostra splendida città”.

“Ne ho sempre sentito parlare come il fiore più bello mai esistito”. Zeila non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla rosa. “Ma credevo fosse una leggenda. Visto dal vivo è splendido, al di là di qualsiasi immaginazione”.

Max annuì. Lui non era mai stato un tipo dalle emozioni facili o dall’animo artistico, in quel momento, però, si sentiva rapito da una tale bellezza. Per un po’ non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo, poi fu tentato di voltarsi in direzione di Sara. La vide, come tutti, intenta ad ammirare la rosa perfetta, con le lacrime agli occhi. Federico le stava a lato, con la bocca spalancata.

Continuò a guardarsi intorno. Tutti erano sembravano stregati, con lo sguardo fisso alla pianta. Per un attimo pensò che tutto quello non fosse normale. A un certo punto, si accorse che Milo era voltato dal lato opposto e fissava fuori dalla finestra, con un’aria un po’ triste da quel poco che poteva vedere. Era l’unico, insieme a se stesso e alla professoressa, la quale inforcava ancora gli occhiali blu protettivi, a non subire il fascino ipnotico di quello strano e meraviglioso fiore. Si avvicinò al tavolo per osservarlo con attenzione e, nonostante il forte fascino che irradiava, riuscì a rimanere lucido, sebbene un po’ intontito. Riconobbe che meritava davvero quel nome, era una rosa senza alcuna imperfezione, nel vero senso della parola. Nessuna macchiolina, nessuna foglia neanche leggermente accartocciata o ingiallita, nessun parassita, nessun petalo irregolare o sbiadito. Poteva esistere al mondo una creatura talmente perfetta? Una creatura talmente perfetta e reale? Di una cosa comunque era certo: nessuno al mondo avrebbe mai potuto imitare o riprodurre in alcun modo una tale magnificenza. Per un attimo fu tentato di toccarla, avvicinò le dita quasi fino a sfiorarla, avvertendo l’irresistibile potere di attrazione che emanava, quando, fu bloccato dalla professoressa che lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Ella afferrò prontamente la campana di vetro e, senza alcun indugio, ve la rinchiuse dentro.

“Non so come hai fatto, anche se conoscendo la tua insensibilità me lo dovevo aspettare, ma scoprirò comunque com’è che non subisci la sua influenza. E non provare mai, e quando dico mai vuol dire mai, a toccarla, per nessun motivo!” La Rumpa aveva un atteggiamento davvero insolito. Non era arrabbiata o isterica come di consueto, era solo molto seria e sembrava anche un po’ spaventata. Il tono, perentorio, non ammetteva repliche. Max avrebbe voluto chiedere spiegazioni ma data un’occhiata all’espressione della professoressa, pensò fosse meglio soprassedere. Si scusò e tornò al suo banco, notando come tutti nel frattempo si stessero riprendendo. La Rumpa, tornata in cattedra, bacchetta alla mano, sorrideva compiaciuta alla classe.

“L’esperimento è riuscito. Come avete potuto constatare, ciò che era un secco rametto è tornata a essere una meravigliosa pianta”. Si guardò intorno: gli sguardi di ammirazione che leggeva sui volti la mandavano in uno stato di esaltazione.  
“Ebbene, ragazzi, non siate timidi, volete farmi qualche domanda su come sono pervenuta a una tale scoperta? Volete apprendere le necessarie nozioni e i vari e difficilissimi passaggi che ho dovuto seguire? Conoscere e assimilare tutti gli elementi necessari al raggiungimento della mia pozione perfetta? Vi svelo la sua formula chimica? No, forse quella è meglio di no. Vi piacerebbe penetrare i miei segreti, i metodi, le quantità e i tempi di esposizione e…” Fu interrotta tuttavia da Carla, una brunetta occhialuta del primo banco, che alzò la mano.

“Sì, chiedimi pure, tesoro”.

“Ecco, io desideravo sapere qualcosa in più su quella meravigliosa rosa”.

“Beh, ve l’ho detto, trattasi della Rosa Excelsa, una rara specie che ho ritrovato dimenticata nello scaffale delle piante del laboratorio. L’avevo adocchiata qualche mese fa, era già appassita, ma non sospettavo fosse finita nel ripiano delle piante pericolose. Ma ora chiedetemi pure della mia pozione”. La professoressa aveva risposto in fretta e adesso attendeva, con una certa impazienza, che le facessero le domande che si aspettava.

“Veramente noi volevamo conoscere il motivo per cui è considerata il simbolo della nostra città, il perché è così rara e come fa a essere talmente bella e profumata”, esclamò Tambroon con slancio e tutto d’un fiato, certo di esprimere il parere di tutti e infastidito che la prof si limitasse a poche e vaghe spiegazioni su quel magnifico fiore. La Rumpa sembrava turbata, tuttavia rispose, rassegnata.

“Mai nella storia del nostro mondo è esistito qualcosa di talmente bello come la Rosa Excelsa e di perfetto. Quindi, cosa meglio di essa può rappresentare la nostra città? Nella nostra collettività, in cui ogni cosa e ogni singolo essere vivente sono parte di un ingranaggio senza alcun difetto, perfettamente funzionante, nulla è lasciato al caso, persino i conflitti sono risolti nel migliore e indolore dei modi”. E, ammiccando a Federico, “Questo lo sa bene il nostro capoclasse, vero gioia? Con il papà che lavora ogni giorno per il bene di noi tutti, affinché possiamo vivere in pace e tranquillità” Continuando, rivolta all’intera classe: “Tutti noi, dal più basso al più alto nella scala sociale siamo chiamati a essere utili perché l’equilibrio non venga mai meno e la nostra società possa essere sempre efficiente, attiva e armoniosa”. Nonostante la delusione nel non vedere i suoi studenti interessati alla sua scoperta, Edwige Rumpa era contenta di poter declamare i meriti della città di Syrako e del suo benefattore.

“La rarità del fiore è poi cosa ben nota. Tutti noi ne abbiamo sentito parlare, pochi hanno avuto la fortuna, come voi oggi, in questo memorabile giorno, di poterlo ammirare. Si dica fiorisca una volta l’anno per un intero mese e vi siano pochissime piante, tra cui la pianta madre, la cui cura – si mormora – è affidata esclusivamente ai nostri illustrissimi Saggi. Ma, sono solo voci.” La professoressa cercava di concludere, desiderosa di riportare la classe sul suo argomento privilegiato.

“E comunque, per oggi, abbiamo discusso a sufficienza. Ora, se aprite i quaderni, cominciamo a descrivere dettagliatamente il ‘decotto Edwige’ – metodi e vantaggi - che, ovviamente, prende il nome dalla sua creatrice”, aggiunse, con un’espressione tutt’altro che modesta.

“Non ci ha nemmeno detto perché la Rosa Excelsa è protetta da quella campana di vetro blu”, Zeila tentò d’insistere.

“E perché tutti sembravano ipnotizzati nell’osservarla”, Max si unì all’amica nel tentativo di ottenere una risposta a ciò cui aveva assistito poco prima, Zeila però si voltò, fissandolo interrogativa.

“Ora basta! Vi ho detto che va bene così. Aprite i quaderni o ve ne faccio pentire amaramente, ingrati e ignoranti! A tutti una sfilza di due sul registro!” Con la mano che tremava, la Rumpa minacciava la stesura di quegli orribili segni.

Ma, proprio in quel momento, il rintocco dell’enorme orologio a pendolo posto nell’androne della scuola e udibile in tutto l’edificio e oltre, ricordò a tutti che anche quell’ultima ora di lezione era finita e che i ragazzi erano liberi di tornare a casa. Come prevedibile vi fu un putiferio generale. Istantaneamente gli studenti, con zaini e giacche già in spalla, si ammassarono all’ingresso dell’aula sotterranea e, subito dopo, trenta paia di gambe si catapultarono nei corridoi, lasciando la Rumpa esterrefatta con la bacchetta ancora alzata e lo sguardo sconsolato.


	2. Chapter 2

L’orologio aveva da poco terminato di battere l’ultimo rintocco, che tutti gli studenti avevano lasciato l’edificio scolastico. Ognuno si mescolava agli altri nella fiumana di corpi che si riversava fuori dal cancello del parco, giù dalla collina e verso il centro abitato. In poco più di dieci minuti sarebbero giunti alle porte della città che, alla luce del sole ancora alto, brillava e spiccava tra la vasta vegetazione circostante, costruita com’era tutta di pietra bianca.

Gli ultimi a uscire, i ritardatari, se la prendevano comoda, soffermandosi a chiacchierare o sostando presso le panchine del parco, fra aiuole di fiori. Tra questi, tutta la compagnia dei Meno Cinque, già dimentichi degli ultimi accadimenti avvenuti in classe, ridevano e scherzavano come se, archiviata finalmente la giornata di studio, avessero riacquistato vitalità ed energia. Tutte le parole non dette durante le ore di lezione, ora esplodevano in un sovrapporsi variegato di grida, risate e battute. Distesi sulle panchine, chiacchieravano del più e del meno, senza alcuna premura di rincasare. Max poggiava la testa in grembo a Zeila che, a sua volta, era poggiata di spalle a Karim, quest’ultimo, con il viso rivolto al sole, gli occhi chiusi, tentava di appropriarsi di tutto il tiepido sole di fine aprile. Milo saltellava di qua e di là, non smettendo nemmeno un attimo di ciarlare e Tambroon girava in tondo con la sua nuova carrozzella Speedy ultimo modello, pluriaccessoriata.

Donata al ragazzo dalla cittadinanza, era veramente un piccolo gioiello d’ingegneria. Era già una settimana che Tambroon si divertiva a provarla nelle situazioni più estreme ed era sempre più stupito di ciò che con essa riusciva a fare. Le scale erano un problema oramai superato, per non parlare dei differenti o accidentati terreni. La tipologia di ruota variava automaticamente, adattandosi alla peculiarità della superficie su cui si spostava. La mattina precedente, prima dell’inizio delle lezioni, erano andati tutti al fiume per provarla anche in condizioni alternative. La prova era stata brillantemente superata, in quanto Speedy aveva dimostrato di essere in grado di avventurarsi anche in acqua e tra ciottoli scivolosi e di diversa grandezza. Persino le stesse dimensioni della carrozzina si adattavano al luogo in cui entrare, nessuna porta o pertugio rappresentava una difficoltà. Inoltre era dotata di pilota automatico collegato a un computer in grado di prendere decisioni autonome in caso di difficoltà dell’occupante. Infine, era stata dotata di miriadi di piccoli congegni utilizzabili per risolvere qualsiasi genere di problema si presentasse nella vita quotidiana.

Max guardava Tambroon, divertito. Non l’aveva mai visto così felice, sebbene la sua vita non fosse mai stata facile. Nato con una complessa malformazione alla spina dorsale che nemmeno la ‘società perfetta’ era riuscita a curare, Tambroon aveva vissuto per molti anni in un Centro di ‘Recupero Fisico’, lontano dai suoi familiari. All’età di sei anni era finalmente tornato a casa, tuttavia le condizioni economiche avevano minato la serenità familiare. I genitori lavoravano come domestici presso la casa di un facoltoso imprenditore tessile che non li pagava un granché. L’idea della carrozzella era venuta a Milo, il quale aveva smosso mari e monti pur di attivare la solidarietà dei suoi concittadini. E c’era riuscito.

Tutto a un tratto, Tambroon smise di girare e si fece serio. “Che ne dite ragazzi, riusciremo quest’anno a essere promossi?” Nel frattempo, colta una margherita, iniziò a sfogliarla, petalo dopo petalo, quasi che da essa si aspettasse il responso.

“Ma di che ti preoccupi?” Max voleva essere tranquillizzante. “Nel peggior dei casi ho già trovato la nostra futura occupazione. Mi sono messo d’accordo con la signora Pastella”.

“E che c’entra la cuoca della scuola?”

“Perché potremo farle da assistenti in cucina”.

“Che bello, potrei avvelenare quei palloni gonfiati dei Perfetti”, Milo si fregava le mani.

“A me non piace cucinare, lo faccio già a casa” Zeila aveva messo il broncio, sembrando aver preso seriamente la proposta.

“Beh, allora tu e Karim potrete aiutare il signor Cemento in giardino. Se mai si rifarà vivo. Tu non eri quella a cui piacevano le piante? In botanica e biologia hai un bel cinque, no? Anche Karim potrà continuare a fare ciò che predilige” e gettò un’occhiata significativa all’amico che, ancora con gli occhi chiusi, sembrava essersi addormentato.

“Se è per questo, da oggi, ce l’hai anche tu un bel cinque in biologia”, rispose piccata Zeila, “non sei forse diventato il cocco di ‘Miss Pozione Perfetta’?”

Tambroon batté forte le nocche sulla lamiera di Speedy. “La piantate di scherzare? La situazione è seria. Tutti noi abbiamo un cinque in qualche materia, ma non è sufficiente. È necessario averlo in tutte le materie!” Tambroon era crucciato. “Vi rendete conto che tra poco più di una settimana siamo a maggio? Non rimane molto, a dirla tutta. Come facciamo a recuperare? Io non posso assolutamente bocciare, i miei genitori non se lo meritano e poi…”

“E poi che cosa, Tambroon?”, chiese Zeila, preoccupata.

“Mi rimandano al Centro di Recupero Fisico”.

Il sorriso morì immediatamente in bocca a tutti. Anche Karim spalancò gli occhi e si mise in attento ascolto.

“Non capite? Non potrebbero più mantenermi in questa scuola un altro anno. Almeno lì mi faranno prendere il diploma. E io devo assolutamente lavorare. Ho una speranza di entrare al ‘Centro Smistamento Dati’ ma, senza diploma…”

Max si alzò di botto. “Perché non lo hai detto prima? Non sia mai detto che il nostro gruppo non trovi una soluzione! Saremo tutti promossi. Vero, Milo?”

“Oh Max, sei sempre il solito”, lo apostrofò questi. “La situazione è seria, per tutti. E ci abbiamo perso tempo. Ma, sebbene sia il solito buffone” e guardò severo l’amico, “Max ha ragione. Troveremo la soluzione. Datemi qualche giorno e vi farò sapere. Nel frattempo, evitate di peggiorare la situazione, per favore”. Milo era già un turbinio di pensieri.

Anche Karim, il silenzioso, appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Tambroon. “Non preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene”. Quelle parole furono dette con una tale serietà e convinzione, che Tambroon tornò a sorridere, rassicurato.

Max, contento che la situazione si fosse rasserenata, si alzò di scatto e cominciò a far girare Tambroon in tondo, sempre più veloce, accompagnato dalle urla e dalle risate del ragazzo e dei compagni, fino a che, con la testa in un vortice, crollò a terra, stremato.

“Ti sei fatto male?” Una vocina sottile e timida gli fece sollevare lo sguardo. Con difficoltà mise a fuoco tre volti con trecce scure e occhiali tartarugati che lo fissavano sorridenti. Con il passare dei secondi i volti divennero due e infine si stabilizzò a uno solo, quello di Carla, una compagna di scuola nota a Max solo perché molto studiosa e quindi utile all’occorrenza. Per il resto sarebbe passata completamente inosservata, se non fosse stato per quei terribili brufoli che le ricoprivano il volto. Max ebbe un sussulto e fece cenno di no con la testa, quasi paventando che la ragazzina si avvicinasse di più.

“Senti, volevo chiederti una cosa”, Carla aveva abbassato lo sguardo e con le dita giocherellava, attorcigliandoli, con i lacci della divisa che le pendevano sul petto. Max si guardò intorno in cerca di aiuto, ma un’occhiataccia di Zeila lo fece tornare attento alle parole della ragazza, mentre gli altri erano tutti più o meno intenti a scompisciarsi furtivamente dalle risate.

“Beh, come saprai, tra circa un mese a scuola ci sarà il ballo di fine anno e io volevo domandarti se ti andava…”, fissandosi le punte delle scarpe, senza riuscire ad alzare la testa, Carla fece una pausa, non riuscendo a trovare le parole appropriate, così Max ne approfittò per cercare di troncare sul nascere la richiesta, che intuiva pericolosa.

“Ah, sì, quel ballo idiota. È la cosa più stupida che possano organizzare a scuola”. Con atteggiamento spavaldo e un tono di voce sarcastico e annoiato, Max si alzò di scatto da terra. “Oltre le gite scolastiche della professoressa Rumpa, naturalmente”, terminò, rivolgendosi agli amici.

“Sì, forse non è proprio un’iniziativa intelligente e culturalmente appropriata alla nostra tipologia di studi”, Carla non aveva colto al volo il tentativo del ragazzo, ingenua e imbarazzata com’era, così ne aveva cercato di assecondare l’opinione, per lei avveduta e ragionevole. “Tuttavia, è un modo per festeggiare la fine dell’anno scolastico e, allo stesso tempo, la festa delle rose e io mi chiedevo se…”

“E, ovviamente, io non penserei mai di andare a una festa simile”, Max continuava la sua farsa, serio. “Anzi, ti dirò di più, Carla. Penso proprio che chi andrà a quel ballo non deve essere molto intelligente e se comunque lo facesse”, sussurrò, avvicinando il viso a quello della ragazza, “la reputerei una persona superficiale. Tu non sei così, vero?” La frase terminò in un sospiro, con gli occhi verdi fissi in quelli di lei e i capelli che le sfioravano il volto. Carla, paralizzata dall’emozione, aveva il cuore che le batteva all’impazzata e continuava a fare cenno di no con la testa, senza riuscire a emettere alcun suono.

“Bene, allora. Adesso vai pure a casa. Ciao.”

Max si voltò e si mise a chiacchierare con Milo senza più darle retta. Carla rimase per parecchi istanti intenta a fissare incantata le spalle del ragazzo, poi, come se si fosse ripresa da un sogno, si allontanò lentamente, volgendosi ogni tanto, sorridente.

“Se n’è andata?”

“Sei una carogna”, lo apostrofò Zeila per tutta risposta.

Max la guardò con aria innocente e angelica. “Non esagerare. L’ho fatto solo per il _suo_ bene. Vedi che aria beata che aveva? Cosa dovevo dirle? Che non sarei andato con lei a quel ballo neppure sotto tortura?”

“Potevi _sforzarti_ di essere sincero senza per questo essere cafone”. Zeila appariva disgustata dal comportamento dell’amico. I lunghi capelli corvini, raccolti in una coda, ondeggiavano di qua e di là, le mani poggiate sui fianchi le davano un aspetto piuttosto minaccioso.

“Come credi che ci resterà quando scoprirà che tu a quel ballo ci _andrai_ e tutto quello che le hai detto serviva solo per togliertela dai piedi?” Gli splendidi occhi a mandorla della ragazza lo fissavano intensi.

“E tu che ne sai se io andrò a quel ballo? Le mie parole non potevano essere sincere? Il mio cuore non poteva essere puro? Non hai un’opinione molto alta di me, amica mia…” Max le mise il broncio sembrando realmente offeso.

“Sai Max, a volte non so proprio come faccio a esserti amica. Sei la persona più superficiale e insensibile che conosca.”

“Ed è per questo che mi vuoi bene, vero?” Le si avvicinò sorridendo e stava per prenderle la mano in segno di pace, quando una gomitata di Milo lo fece immediatamente voltare dall’altra parte, in direzione del cancello d’ingresso. Lì, a chiacchierare, c’era un gruppetto di cinque o sei ragazze, tutte raggruppate intorno a quella che doveva essere la leader. La ragazza in centro, che elargiva a tutte un sorriso, era molto alta e spiccava per la sua capigliatura rossa, ma non solo. La sua divisa scolastica era particolarmente corta, in modo tale le lunghe gambe potevano fare bella mostra. Lo stesso per il decolté prorompente e il viso truccato in cui erano evidenziate le labbra carnose e gli occhi dipinti di viola.

“Credo che questo sia il momento giusto, non trovi Max?” Milo, con fare complice, continuava a dar di gomito al compagno.

“Indubbiamente, amico! Vado e torno.” Dimentico di Zeila, di Carla e di quant’altro, Max assunse un’aria spavalda e sicura di sé e si diresse verso il gruppetto di ragazze. Queste, vedendolo avvicinarsi, infittirono il loro cicaleccio e si prepararono a elargire i più ampi sorrisi, sistemandosi in due ali attorno alla ragazza dai capelli rossi.

“Ciao, Joanna.”

“Buon giorno Max.”

“Stavo giusto parlando di te e mi chiedevo come fai a essere ogni giorno più bella.”

“Tu invece, sempre in compagnia di quei perdenti?”

“Hanno bisogno di me, che ci vuoi fare, cerco di darmi un po’ a tutti…”

“A _tutte_ vorrai dire…”

“Non sia mai, lo sai che sei l’unica cui valga la pena fare la corte in questa città!” Un coro di oh e risolini si diffuse frattanto tra le ragazze, Joanna invece non si scompose, ma batté lentamente le palpebre e, con fare sornione, si avvicinò al ragazzo, puntandogli un dito sul petto e accostando il volto al suo. Max poteva scorgere i lunghissimi capelli luccicare al sole che andava abbassandosi all’orizzonte, le labbra rosso acceso dischiudersi appena, gli occhi grigi con lunghe ciglia nere che lo fissavano ammiccanti, poteva percepire il profumo delicato della ragazza che lo avvolgeva.

“Non credo ti convenga sbilanciarti troppo, tesoro. Potrei prendere sul serio le tue parole, non credi?”, gli sussurrò Joanna.

“Ma io sono serissimo. Sono la persona più seria e affidabile che tu conosca. E se vuoi te lo dimostro. Vieni con me al ballo della scuola?” Max aveva fatto la sua richiesta restando sempre a un palmo dal suo viso e senza mai abbassare gli occhi. Entrambi si studiavano attentamente.

Fu lei a distogliere per prima lo sguardo e si allontanò di un passo, sorridendo.

“Veramente ho già detto di sì a qualcun altro…” Pronunciò quelle parole lentamente. “Tuttavia penso proprio che andrò con te”. Si allontanò ridendo, seguita dal nugolo delle amiche. “Ci vediamo al ballo, ciao tesoro!”

Max fece cenno con la mano poi, con fare tranquillo e indifferente, si avviò verso la sua comitiva, spiando con la coda dell’occhio se Joanna lo stesse ancora osservando. Quando fu nuovamente tra i suoi amici, certo di non essere visto, si diede a esultare alzando le braccia al cielo in segno di vittoria. Milo e Tambroon lo circondarono sommergendolo di domande, mentre Zeila rimase in disparte, con un’aria tra il nauseato e il deluso. Karim aveva riaperto gli occhi e, pensieroso, fissava quest’ultima.

Dalla collina su cui era situata la scuola “Chimera” fino al centro abitato, il viale scendeva dolcemente degradante, fiancheggiato da limoni e aranci, i cui rami, in questo periodo dell’anno, erano fitti di profumatissima zagara. Una leggera brezza accompagnava il calare del sole e scompigliava i profumati rami, sottraendo loro un po’ dell’inebriante fragranza e creando mulinelli di petali bianchi che vorticavano in aria, per poi adagiarsi leggeri a terra.

Max percorreva lentamente gli ultimi metri del viale. Tambroon e Milo avevano voltato al Piazzale due, diretti verso la zona nord della città, Karim, invece, si era offerto di accompagnare Zeila fino al fiume, dove sorgeva la modesta abitazione dei genitori della ragazza, uno dei pochissimi edifici che non rientrava nel perimetro cittadino. Le motivazioni per cui la famiglia di Zeila avesse scelto quella sistemazione erano alquanto vaghe, tuttavia, una cosa era evidente, i genitori erano due persone molto riservate e stravaganti. Raramente si vedevano in città ed era solo per fare veloci rifornimenti. Max era stato solo una volta a casa loro, circa tre anni prima e ne era rimasto stupito. Tappezzata completamente da un particolare rampicante colore verde-blu, la casa era di piccole dimensioni, un piano con mansarda, nel cui tetto spiovente, dalle tegole oramai di un colore indefinito, si apriva una larga finestra. Una parte della struttura si elevava nel fiume, sorretta da due grossi pali immersi in acqua; l’altra sprofondava nella vegetazione. Per raggiungere l’ingresso bisognava attraversare il variegato giardino che sorgeva intorno, anticamera d’altronde del bosco che si estendeva smisurato dall’una e dall’altra parte della riva. Si trattava di una vera e propria selva, composta di ogni specie possibile di pianta. In certi punti poi la vegetazione era così intricata che bisognava afferrare e strappare tralci e radici, spostare rami e foglie, immergersi in altissima erba, graffiandosi caviglie e braccia nei rovi, per poter passare. E più ne strappavi, più sembrava che questa crescesse e avviluppasse ogni cosa. Altrimenti, in alternativa, ci si poteva avvicinare a nuoto, ma era la scelta meno probabile, specie in inverno.

Zeila lo aveva guidato silenziosa fra quell’esuberante natura, giungendo, attraverso un piccolissimo viottolo che lui da solo non avrebbe mai saputo individuare, fino alla porta d’ingresso bianca mimetizzata in un arco di buganvillea rossa. Gli aveva spiegato che i genitori, quando lei aveva appena tre anni, avevano deciso di allontanarsi dal centro cittadino, recuperando quella vecchia casa e adattandola alle loro esigenze, senza modificare nulla nel giardino che, sebbene a modo loro, amavano e curavano con grande passione. La motivazione rimaneva sconosciuta. Quando Max glielo aveva domandato, la ragazza aveva cambiato argomento, conducendolo attraverso la porta d’ingresso semi aperta. La sala a cui si accedeva era un unico ambiente illuminato da grandi vetrate colorate e istoriate che davano sul fiume, il pavimento era in pietra ricoperto da tappeti e cuscini dalle diverse fogge e colori. Le pareti bianche erano un arcobaleno di colori riflessi dai vetri, cangianti a secondo la posizione del sole nell’arco della giornata e dai riverberi amplificati grazie a cristalli appesi un po’ ovunque. Affissi anche dipinti e disegni. In vasi di ogni dimensione c’erano mazzi di fiori freschi profumatissimi. Pochi mobili tutti in legno chiaro, zeppi di incensieri e candele, libri e pergamene. Max non vide il consueto monitor domestico. Pensò fosse dietro una delle due porte che si aprivano nella sala. Scoprì, invece, che dietro vi erano la piccola camera da letto dei genitori e un ancor più modesto bagno. Una scala a chiocciola un po’ traballante portava in soffitta, la camera di Zeila. Una gran luce proveniva dalla finestra sul tetto che aveva visto da fuori e che, dall’interno, risultava ancora più ampia. Nella parete di fronte ce n’era un’altra che dava direttamente sul fiume. Zeila gli aveva confidato che stava ore, la sera, a contemplare il cielo stellato o ad ascoltare la voce del fiume. Quella volta erano rimasti là, sul letto dalle coperte multicolori della ragazza, a chiacchierare fino al tramonto, fino a quando udirono dei passi di sotto e delle voci chiamarli.

Max giudicò i genitori di Zeila dei tipi davvero insoliti. A differenza della maggior parte degli abitanti della città di Syrako vestivano con tuniche variegate e coloratissime e, a detta della gente, non svolgevano nessun lavoro. Seppe invece che confezionavano bouquet di fiori, ricamavano stoffe e preparavano aromi, profumi e dolci che portavano in città barattandoli con altri beni. La donna era molto simile alla figlia, lunghi capelli neri e dolcissimi occhi a mandorla. Il padre, molto più alto, era castano e con una barba incolta che gli dava un aspetto giovanile. Quel pomeriggio furono molto gentili. Gli offrirono un dolce ai fiori che Max non aveva mai assaggiato e gli spiegarono tante cose sulle piante e il fiume. Hailana, questo il nome della donna, mentre bruciava piccoli bastoncini d’incenso aromatizzato, gli raccontò alcune bellissime storie che avevano come personaggi gli abitanti del bosco e dell’acqua, del cielo e del fuoco. Si era già fatta sera, ma lui sarebbe rimasto ancora ore ad ascoltare quei racconti, affascinato. Andrea, il padre, decise che era tuttavia l’ora di andare e lo riaccompagnò fino al sentiero principale che conduceva in città. A casa le buscò di santa ragione. Non aveva detto a nessuno dove sarebbe andato e i suoi genitori erano rimasti in pensiero. Quando seppero dov’era stato, gli vietarono categoricamente di ritornarci, anche se Max non tenne minimamente in considerazione quel divieto. Semplicemente, non capitò più che Zeila lo invitasse o lui l’accompagnasse. Generalmente lo faceva Karim e, pur ripensando ogni tanto alle stupende storie di Hailana e a quella magica giornata, ricordando i rovi che gli avevano graffiato braccia e polpacci, a lui andava bene così.

Non si vedevano più ragazzi in giro. A quell’ora erano tutti rincasati, pronti a rispondere all’appello delle sei del monitor domestico. Max, ripensando alla discussione avuta prima circa il rischio di essere bocciati, accelerò il passo. Alle sei meno un minuto si lanciò sulla porta d’ingresso della sua abitazione nella palazzina cinque del sesto semicerchio centrale. Arrivò appena in tempo a scagliare sul tavolo di cristallo nero i libri di scuola e a piazzarsi ansimante davanti al monitor, che questi si accese inesorabile alle sei in punto e, con la tipica luce blu fosforescente, cominciò a scrutare tutt’intorno per registrare ogni dato possibile.

Casa ordinata – registrato.

Adulti in numero di due – non presenti.

Cena in preparazione – nessuna cena

Max cominciò a innervosirsi per il tempo che gli toccava attendere. Era stanco e voleva andare in bagno, ma aveva promesso agli altri che avrebbe cercato di fare il possibile per non abbassare ulteriormente il suo punteggio.

Estranei presenti – nessuno.

Minore in numero di uno – presente.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si catapultò in bagno, mentre sentiva il monitor continuare la sua ricerca. Udì pure i genitori entrare in quel momento e accorgersi del suo arrivo.

Adulti in numero di due – presenti in ritardo.

Classificazione emozione in adulto genere femminile – preoccupazione.

Classificazione emozione in adulto genere maschile – ansia.

Max udiva dal bagno, ma l’idea che i suoi genitori si fossero preoccupati per il suo ritardo non lo impensieriva più di tanto.

Classificazione emozione in minore genere maschile –soddisfazione.

“Sei veramente acuto, amico!” Max andò incontro ai genitori che gli facevano cenno di stare zitto, in attesa che il monitor terminasse il suo screening. La faccia buia del padre tuttavia non faceva presagire nulla di buono, mentre la madre piazzata a bella posta davanti allo schermo, annunciava a voce alta che la cena sarebbe stata pronta da lì a qualche minuto.

“Non serve, mamma. L’ha già rilevato”.

Indagine ore 18,00: terminata – risultato: meno 0,15 punti.

Arrivederci alla prossima delle ore 21,00.

Con un sonoro _beep_ il monitor bluastro si spense e la stanza riacquistò il suo normale chiarore.

“E ora a noi”. Ma, prima che il padre si lanciasse in una delle sue solite ramanzine, Max lo bloccò facendogli chiaramente notare che era proprio lui, quel giorno, l’unico a essere stato puntuale.

“Sono allibito. Io e tua madre siamo stati in giro fino a quest’ora proprio per cercarti e tu hai la faccia tosta di addebitarci la colpa del punteggio sottratto!”

È la realtà dei fatti. Un quarto di punto, sommando ogni assenza e la cena non pronta.” Max parlava con tranquillità anche se, uno sguardo ai genitori, gli fece capire che forse gli sarebbe convenuto non fiatare.

Vide infatti il padre diventare improvvisamente rosso in viso, tremare da capo a piedi e scagliarsi contro di lui minacciosamente. Ma fu, fortunatamente, trattenuto.

“Gaudenzio calmati, per favore, non concludi nulla così!” Beatrice, quarant’anni e una bella presenza, aveva gli stessi colori del figlio e una forte capacità di auto controllo.

“Vedi caro, nostro figlio stenta a comprendere le motivazioni del nostro sdegno, ed è nostro compito spiegargliele in modo civile ed esaustivo”. Raccolse i libri di Max maldestramente buttati sul tavolo impilandoli nella libreria a fianco, poi sedette compitamente sul divanetto bianco di finta pelle facendo segno al figlio di accomodarsi vicino a lui. Max, che conosceva benissimo l’ira del padre ma altrettanto bene la flemma materna, si rassegnò a una non piacevole serata.

“Figliolo, di sicuro ti renderai conto che per colpa tua, da un paio d’anni a questa parte, il nostro punteggio si è notevolmente abbassato. Abbiamo anche saputo che a scuola non raggiungi il cinque”. Max si muoveva a disagio sul divano.

“Fortunatamente, noi abbiamo sempre cercato di comportarci in maniera esemplare sopperendo ai tuoi guai ed evitando il completo tracollo della famiglia”.

Max tentò di aprire per un attimo la bocca ma fu istantaneamente bloccato dalla madre.

“Arrivando a mantenere il nostro punteggio familiare a un risicato sei. Tuttavia, le cose in questo periodo stanno notevolmente peggiorando, tanto da indurre i nostri superiori a dubitare se concederci o meno quella promozione a lungo inseguita che aspettavamo”.

“Mi dispiace…” Due parole che Max pronunciò in un soffio appena percettibile. Gli occhi di Beatrice sprizzavano scintille.

“Oggi ti abbiamo cercato ovunque, proprio per dirti di evitare, almeno in questi giorni, di creare problemi ma, evidentemente, i nostri tentativi sono stati vani, solo parole al vento. E le conseguenze, catastrofiche”. Gaudenzio stava con le spalle voltate, lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra, sforzandosi di controllare le proprie emozioni con il silenzio.

Max era consapevole del fatto che quella promozione cui aveva accennato la madre era per loro molto importante. Ne aveva sentito parlare per mesi e mesi. L’ufficio Centrale per la Corrispondenza difficilmente concedeva promozioni ai suoi dipendenti, soprattutto se non si possedeva un punteggio sufficientemente alto. E loro l’avevano quasi raggiunto. In tanti anni di lavoro Gaudenzio e Beatrice avevano fatto il possibile per risalire la china da semplici piccoli impiegati a qualcosa in più, come sarebbe accaduto se fossero stati promossi responsabili di settore. Sarebbe bastato mantenere ancora un po’ quel sei per avere la promozione. Ancora per poco. Ora, era tutto inutile. Sebbene il monitor fosse spento, il numero digitale piccolo in basso a destra lampeggiava in verde ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro e segnava implacabile il loro nuovo punteggio familiare: 5,45.

Il vento tirava forte fuori dalla finestra della stanza di Max, agitando le leggere tende bianche. Nel cielo non c’era alcuna luna, ma nell’oscurità brillavano milioni di stelle. Max, incurante dell’aria fredda, stava affacciato da circa mezzora, con i pensieri che vagavano a quella giornata appena trascorsa, un po’ qua e un po’ là, come i petali dei fiori del pesco in giardino, alle improvvise folate di vento. Da poco c’era stato il controllo delle ore 21,00 e il monitor si era finalmente zittito, questa volta soddisfatto. Un completo e inusuale silenzio avvolgeva la casa e Max pensò che i suoi genitori dovevano essere già andati a dormire.

Ovviamente, non c’era stata più nessuna cena.

“Lo sai che serve collaborazione da parte di tutti noi per mantenere dignitosa la nostra posizione. Il comportamento di ognuno influisce su tutti, la solidarietà è la principale dote di ogni buon cittadino e ciò che rende coesa una famiglia”. Beatrice, nella sua ramanzina, cercava di cogliere nel figlio un qualche segnale di pentimento e comprensione. Ma, sebbene a Max dispiacesse per loro, non riusciva assolutamente a condividere quel sistema di punteggi e classi vigente nella loro città o meglio, se ne fregava altamente. Oltretutto, non aveva una gran considerazione degli adulti, nemmeno dei suoi genitori. Aveva imparato, nel corso della sua adolescenza, e a differenza di molti altri suoi coetanei, a evitare gli scontri diretti cercando di mantenere un sano equilibrio portatore di quieto vivere per tutti. In questo aveva preso da sua madre. La sua ricetta era piuttosto semplice e ben si confaceva al suo temperamento: indifferenza mista ad adeguati raggiri confezionati di volta in volta. Era, difatti, sempre gentile con i Suoi e non cercava mai di imporre il proprio parere se si accorgeva che una qualunque sua reazione gli si poteva rivolgere contro. Di solito rispondeva con pochi e risicati monosillabi, i genitori si accontentavano e finiva tutto serenamente. Non quella sera. Max era stato un po’ più sfrontato del solito e la situazione era decisamente più grave. Beatrice era stata attenta nell’osservare il figlio e, per la prima volta da tanti anni, si era resa conto di non conoscerlo per niente. Le sue brevi scuse le erano incomprensibili, lo guardava ma non riusciva ad afferrare nient’altro che il desiderio di poter al più presto finire quella conversazione. Nei suoi occhi non lesse né affetto né rispetto. Seduti sul divanetto, si era accorta di aver vicino un perfetto estraneo. Con quella consapevolezza, era improvvisamente impallidita. Dov’era finito il suo bambino? Com’è che lei e suo marito si erano persi quegli anni così importanti? Sperò che Gaudenzio, così preso dalla delusione per la mancata promozione, non si accorgesse di ciò che lei stava provando. Perché era ben più doloroso.

Quando, finalmente, lo avevano lasciato andare, lui mestamente si era rifugiato in camera. Si era tuffato sul letto dalle candide coperte, sbuffando un poco e chiudendo gli occhi. Era rimasto per po’ di tempo così, senza pensieri e senza muoversi. Perché sapeva che il tempo sistemava tutto. Aveva un certo appetito e lui era sicuro che sua madre non lo avrebbe lasciato senza la cena. Aspettò, ma nessuno venne a chiamarlo. Sebbene fosse dispiaciuto, non aveva il benché minimo senso di colpa. Ripensò al padre, con quel suo viso tirato, la divisa da lavoro perfettamente stirata, la barba perfettamente rasata.

Cosa provava nei confronti di quei due che si ammazzavano di lavoro per arrivare chissà dove? E perché poi lo facevano? Non sarebbe stato meglio godersi la vita finché questa dona forza e salute? Pensò ai genitori di Zeila. Loro sì che avevano capito cosa significasse vivere. Ne ebbe invidia. Ripensò ad Hailana, alle sue storie, alla casa sul fiume. Eppure, Zeila non sembrava molto felice della propria famiglia. Si sforzò di ricordare quand’era stata l’ultima volta che aveva sentito la voglia di abbracciare i suoi genitori. Cosa provava per loro, dunque? Forse solo pietà, per quella che lui considerava una vuota esistenza. Una pietà particolare, solo per genitori, come un abito confezionato su misura e, forse, più vicino alla pena.

Lo stomaco cominciò a brontolare furiosamente. Max si rese conto che non mangiava niente da quella mattina, avendo saltato anche il pranzo. Pensò che di quel passo sarebbe svenuto. Per niente al mondo, però, sarebbe tornato nella sala dove vi erano i Suoi. Lo dovette fare alle ventuno, quando il monitor li chiamò nuovamente tutti a raccolta. Nessuno parlò, né gli sguardi provarono a incrociarsi. Poi, tutti alle proprie occupazioni.

Dietro le tende e il vento che soffiava, avvertiva persistente il profumo dei fiori di pesco. Si ritrovò nuovamente in aula con la professoressa Rumpa e quella stranissima rosa dal magico profumo e dalle sembianze perfette. Se non fosse stato per il fatto che tutto ciò che riguardava il mondo degli adulti gli scivolava addosso come niente fosse, forse avrebbe insistito un po’ di più nell’indagare circa quello strano e particolare fascino che il fiore emanava. Ma, come era più probabile, la sua era stata una semplice impressione.

La stanchezza, nel frattempo, si fece sentire e Max si allontanò dalla finestra lasciando aperte le imposte e s’infilò a letto. Il tepore delle coperte e la sonnolenza gli cominciarono ad annebbiare i sensi. Cosa era importante per lui? Si chiese come avrebbe fatto Milo a trovare una strategia per evitare a tutti la bocciatura. Lo immaginò entrare furtivamente nella sala registri e modificare a penna i voti. Ma era troppo banale e piuttosto facile da scoprire. Milo avrebbe certo trovato qualcosa di meglio. Lo vide, pensieroso, guardare fuori dalla finestra dell’aula, unico tra tutti con le spalle voltate alla _Rosa Excelsa._

E poi apparvero Tambroon con le sue risate e Zeila con quell’aria corrucciata e dolcissima. E Karim, silenzioso come sempre. Poi comparve Joanna, bellissima e ammiccante, che lo chiamava e lo invitava al ballo scolastico di fine anno. Lo abbracciava e lui la ricambiava guardandola dritto negli occhi grigi, con le ciglia lunghissime. A un tratto, quegli occhi da grigi mutarono in blu, il colore del cielo di uno splendido mattino d’aprile e i capelli da rossi schiarirono fino ad assumere il colore del sole e anzi, si confusero con esso. Anche la corporatura mutò, snellendosi il fisico e abbassandosi leggermente la statura. Gli diceva qualcosa e la voce non era più quella sensuale di prima, il tono non era lento e misurato ma canzonatorio e ironico.

Joanna si era dissolta nella notte che avanzava e ora qualcun’altra cullava i suoi sogni.


	3. Chapter 3

Era trascorsa una settimana esatta da quando Milo si era impegnato a modificare, migliorandola, la situazione scolastica sua e dei compagni. Purtroppo, però, nessuno aveva avuto più sue notizie. Non veniva a lezione da ormai cinque giorni e gli amici iniziavano a innervosirsi, anche perché a scuola erano iniziate le ultime decisive interrogazioni dell’anno in tutte le materie. Chi doveva sopperire a qualche lacuna era impegnato nello studio, fremendo nella speranza di farsi interrogare in tempo e riuscire a recuperare. Adesso erano gli studenti ad andare dietro agli insegnanti, i quali potevano scegliere di concedere o no, ancora un’opportunità. I giochi erano quasi fatti, ma era proprio quel ‘quasi’ che garantiva loro la soddisfazione di avere la situazione in pugno. Mai, come in quel periodo, godevano della loro posizione di superiorità. Solo i Meno Cinque non si degnavano di fare il benché minimo sforzo, avendo avuto la promessa da Milo di un miracoloso recupero. Guardavano gli altri compagni con compassione, commiserando tutti i loro sforzi dell’ultimo minuto e, sebbene quell’assenza di notizie non lasciasse ben presagire e insinuasse una leggera ansia, rinviavano sempre al giorno successivo la decisione di chiarirne tra loro le ragioni, confidando in una soluzione positiva.

La Rumpa era stata di parola e aveva confermato il cinque a Max nella sua materia. Con tutto ciò, fatto un po’ il conteggio dei voti nelle altre materie, gliene rimanevano ben quattro da recuperare e cioè: fisica e astronomia; matematica; letteratura, storia e geografia; vivere civile. L’altro cinque, anzi un cinque e mezzo, lo aveva in arte e ginnastica. Non che in questa materia Max fosse un genio o s’impegnasse più che nelle altre, semplicemente l’insegnante era più elastica di voti con gli alunni. Sia che fosse, come dicevano questi, perché era l’unica professoressa simpatica della scuola o, a detta dei colleghi, perché le sue materie d’insegnamento erano le più semplici e trascurabili, fatto è che nessun alunno temeva di bocciare nella sua materia, anzi nessuno lo era mai stato. Per gli studenti, Miriana Pescis, trent’anni, bruna, occhi neri e un fisico d’atleta, era il solo raggio di sole in quell’istituto di belve feroci. Con i suoi alunni era sempre gentile e allegra, riusciva a coinvolgerli con vivacità in quasi tutte le sue iniziative, che si trattasse di correre i cento metri nel campetto esterno, di ammirare e studiare le opere d’arte d’insigni maestri syrakosiani, di ascoltare brani musicali o provare a creare una qualsiasi opera artistica. Certo, c’era sempre qualcuno che preferiva il riposo allo sforzo sportivo o non riusciva a distinguere un artista o uno strumento musicale da un altro, ma la signorina Pescis non si abbatteva mai e invogliava i ragazzi a fare lo stesso. Questa espansività e disponibilità nei confronti dei giovani la portavano spesso a essere la loro discreta confidente e ragionevole consigliera, così che, chiunque avesse bisogno di aiuto o solamente avesse voglia di chiacchierare, poteva rivolgersi a lei. Suo, ad esempio, era stato il consiglio di farsi avanti con Max dato a Carla, ma questo Max, fortunatamente, non lo venne mai a sapere.

Fu proprio durante l’ora di ginnastica, mentre Max beatamente riposava all’ombra della magnolia secolare, osservando ogni tanto i suoi compagni saltellare su un solo piede al periodico fischiettare di Miriana Pescis, che accadde uno strano incidente. Gli eventi che ne seguirono insinuarono definitivamente dei dubbi nei Meno Cinque circa le loro speranze di promozione senza sforzo.

I Perfetti erano, come al solito, piazzati in prima fila e saltellavano spostandosi a ogni balzo un po’ più avanti nel campetto, verso le siepi di alloro. Proprio accanto a esse Tambroon con la sua Speedy osservava con attenzione la scena, voltandosi per lanciare occhiate eloquenti a Max, disteso poco più indietro o verso Zeila e Karim, piazzati in ultima fila. La Pescis girava di qua e di là col suo fischietto, elargendo a tutti sorrisi d’incoraggiamento. A un tratto ci fu uno strano fruscio e, subito dopo, un rumore sordo. Quando Miriana Pescis si voltò, vide un’intera prima fila ruzzolare a terra, gemebonda e imprecante. Tutti si guardavano intorno alla ricerca della causa dell’accaduto o del possibile colpevole. Gli unici esseri viventi lì vicino, in quel momento, erano Tambroon con la sua carrozzella e un’aria innocente stampata in faccia e uno stupito lucertolone verde e giallo che osservava la scena serenamente disteso al sole su un muretto in pietra. Ovviamente, la Pescis chiese cosa fosse accaduto, ma nessuno dei Perfetti coinvolti sapeva spiegarselo. L’unica cosa percepita era stata qualcosa che li aveva trattenuti nel saltellare, immediatamente scomparsa dopo la caduta. Tutti si guardarono intorno, scrutando attentamente a terra e frugando tra l’erba, ma non trovarono traccia di niente. La professoressa, per non perdere altro tempo, preferì far riprendere gli allenamenti e tutto sembrò così sfumare nell’ignoto, scivolando nel dimenticatoio. In realtà, non andò proprio così e il colpevole non fu scaltro fino in fondo. Con un sorriso di compiacimento e un occhio strizzato al momento sbagliato, Tambroon attirò l’attenzione di Giacomo, uno dei due amici inseparabili di Federico, il quale gli fece notare lo strano comportamento del ragazzo. Costui indicava ridendo a Max la sua carrozzina, nel punto in cui sbucava una specie di uncino, senza avvedersi che dietro di lui qualcuno ne spiava i movimenti. Quella mattina Tambroon aveva detto di aver voglia di fare qualche scherzo al gruppo dei Perfetti, senza essere esplicito su cosa avesse in mente. Nel corso della mattinata, Max se ne era totalmente dimenticato. Vedendo adesso quella brusca e misteriosa caduta e l’amico sogghignare, si era reso conto che Tambroon aveva utilizzato qualcuno dei tanti meccanismi speciali della sua Speedy. L’uncino che gli indicava, rese perfettamente chiaro ciò che era accaduto. Aveva voluto sperimentare a cosa gli potesse servire corda e arpione. Un lancio veloce nella direzione opposta ed ecco tendersi una sottile e resistentissima corda tra la carrozzina e il muretto di pietra sul lato opposto, dopodiché, premuto un piccolo pulsante sulla consolle, ecco in meno di un secondo, corda e arpione ritirati e invisibili.

Mentre rifletteva sulla vicenda, Max si rese conto che Tambroon era scomparso alla sua vista. Forse, era un po’ troppo protettivo nei suoi confronti e non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi, ma lo aveva sempre considerato come il fratello che non aveva mai avuto, eleggendosi a suo angelo custode a vita. Inoltre, aveva notato lo sguardo sospettoso di Giacomo e la sua assenza contemporanea a quella dell’amico. Anzi, guardando meglio, anche Haichico e Federico erano andati via.

Percorse tutto il parco in perlustrazione e, mentre meditava di cercare anche all’interno dell’edificio, lo vide in un angolo dietro il capanno degli attrezzi del signor Cemento, circondato dai tre Perfetti. Questi, pur sembrando piuttosto tranquilli, lo accerchiavano in modo da non permettergli alcuna ritirata. Verosimilmente avevano mangiato la foglia e ora erano lì a fargliela pagare o, più probabilmente, non avevano ancora alcuna prova. Se fosse andato dritto in suo aiuto, magari peggiorava le cose. E poi erano in tre. Così decise di verificare in che situazione Tambroon si trovasse.

“Ehi amico, tutto bene?” Max lo chiese con fare tranquillo, mentre si avvicinava al gruppetto. Gli altri si voltarono e Federico lo squadrò con un mezzo sorriso. Tambroon, invece, sembrava preoccupato.

“Ecco il compare. Perché glielo chiedi, Max? Sei in ansia per lui?” Federico aveva parlato al posto di Tambroon, che esitava. Poi questi rispose tutto in un fiato: “Hanno scoperto tutto, Max, mi dispiace!”

Fece velocemente i conti, se li avesse affrontati da solo, poteva veramente finire male. Speedy invece aveva varie specie di congegni utili per l’occasione, serviva solo non farsi prendere dal panico e cercare di farsi capire da Tambroon senza svelare le proprie intenzioni.

“È proprio una bella giornata oggi, vero?” Disse sorridendo all’amico e ammiccando ripetutamente in direzione della carrozzina. Tambroon lo guardò interrogativo e con la faccia stravolta. Era questo l’aiuto che gli avrebbe dato?

“Siete proprio degli idioti e mi fate quasi pena per questo. Ciò non toglie che meritiate una bella lezione”. Federico fece cenno a Giacomo e Haichico, i quali pronti si scagliarono all’attacco. Il primo afferrò per il bavero della camicia Tambroon, che strinse gli occhi, l’altro si gettò su Max, che si scansò prontamente facendo sbattere l’aggressore, con un gran frastuono, contro il portone in lamiera del casotto.

“Federico, mi meraviglio di te, tuo padre non è quello che persegue con attenzione le direttive non violente dei Saggi? E tu, suo figlio, ti abbassi a picchiare due tuoi compagni di scuola?” Max aveva appena finito di pronunciare la frase, che Giacomo gli si scagliò nuovamente contro, sferrandogli un pugno in un occhio. “Anzi, scusa, a picchiare deleghi gli altri, vero? Tu non ce l’hai il coraggio di sporcarti le mani!”

“Piuttosto, dì pure che non mi abbasso con delle mezze cartucce come voi due!”

Tambroon, nel frattempo, era scomparso sotto l’enorme mole di Haichico e Max, pur volendolo soccorrere, era impegnato a evitare i micidiali destri dell’altro compare. Federico rideva, godendosi la scena.

“Tambroon vuoi deciderti a far qualcosa con Speedy?” La richiesta di Max fu perentoria e stavolta chiaramente compresa dall’amico il quale, pur con il naso sanguinante e quasi soffocato dal peso di Haichico, cominciò a premere qualunque tasto della consolle gli capitasse sotto mano.

Ecco che da Speedy cominciarono a saltar fuori ganci, corde, ruote dentate, cacciaviti, cavatappi, viti, ma anche bottoni, bibite, merendine. Haichico, che non si aspettava tutto quel trambusto, fu preso alla sprovvista e, grazie anche ai movimenti sussultori di Speedy, che sembrava impazzita, fu scaraventato bruscamente a terra, mentre Tambroon continuava a premere all’impazzata. Schizzi di olio in getti micidiali colpirono in faccia Federico e diedero origine a una superficie sdrucciolevole in cui tutti iniziarono a scivolare.

Non appena fu loro possibile, i Perfetti si scagliarono contro Speedy per bloccarla, Tambroon spinse una leva rossa, ancora mai sperimentata e su cui c’era scritto “In caso di estremo pericolo”. Le tacche erano tre, lui provò la prima. Una scossa elettrica si sprigionò dalla carrozzella che colpì i ragazzi lasciando illeso il proprietario. Tutti e tre i Perfetti si ritrovarono a terra storditi e confusi. Tambroon e Max ne approfittarono così per intraprendere la fuga ma, una frase di Federico, ancora stordito e pur deciso ad avere l’ultima parola, li bloccò all’istante.

“Fuggite, fuggite pure. Mi rifarò a fine anno, quando sarete tutti bocciati! Stavolta il vostro caro Milo non vi potrà essere d’aiuto, vi ha mollati, non ve ne siete accorti?” Si rialzò, aggiustandosi la camicia e pulendosi dalla polvere. In volto, un ghigno di soddisfazione.

“A cosa vuoi alludere?” Max e Tambroon erano allarmati e spiazzati.

“Vi piacerebbe eh, se vi dicessi di più, vero?” Federico era di nuovo in posizione di vantaggio e se la godeva.

I due amici stavano per aggiungere dell’altro ma, un suono lungo e acuto squarciò all’improvviso l’aria, ripetendosi per tre volte consecutive. Era la sirena d’emergenza della scuola che invitava tutti a catapultarsi immediatamente nell’aula delle riunioni per qualche comunicazione di estrema importanza.

Il sole splendeva e l’aria era satura di profumi di fiori. Nel parco della scuola il cinguettio degli uccelli aveva rimpiazzato il confuso vociare che c’era fino a qualche minuto prima. Lucertole si affacciavano timide dagli anfratti e, ovunque, piccoli animaletti e varie specie d’insetti erano ritornati padroni incontrastati nella quiete ritrovata.

La massa di studenti e professori, poco prima distribuita tra aule e spazio esterno, si era all’istante precipitata, come un fiume improvvisamente in piena e nel quale confluiscono i diversi affluenti, nella Sala Grande, luogo deputato alle riunioni dell’intera comunità scolastica. Il fatto che quel giorno un tale evento fosse stato decretato dai tre fischi di sirena d’emergenza, lasciava tutti meravigliati e curiosi di capire cosa fosse successo di tanto importante da meritare una simile attenzione. L’aula, sufficientemente ampia da contenere l’intera popolazione scolastica, era a forma di ventaglio, con i sedili degradanti dalla parte alta a quella più bassa e centrale, dove era posizionato il leggio del relatore. Un ampio anfiteatro con finestre altissime e luci distribuite nei punti strategici.

Non appena i ragazzi presero posto e gli insegnanti ebbero finito di gridare e invogliarli a far velocemente, una campanella indicò che stava per entrare il preside, il professor Tafano, per cui si richiedeva totale silenzio ed estrema attenzione.

Un piccolo corteo di tre persone avanzò dalla porta laterale verso la scena e si bloccò nella parte centrale. Tafano, con un colpo di tosse e un cenno, invogliò il personaggio alla sua destra a prendere la parola. Costui, un tipo mingherlino e di bassa statura, inforcò un paio di occhiali che aveva al collo e cominciò a parlare con voce incerta e appena udibile.

“Ehm, buon giorno a voi professori e studenti tutti. Io, cioè, no, volevo dire il Signor Preside eccellentissimo prof. Tafano, qui alla mia destra, no, sinistra, vi ha convocato oggi perché voleva dirvi qualcosa di molto, ehm, importante. Ed io vi devo introdurre quel qualcosa che il Tafano, ehm, illustrissimo Signore, il Preside cioè, vi deve dire, perché siamo tutti qui, se no ehm non saremmo qui, certo.” Il sudore colava dalle tempie del professor Kinotto, appannandogli gli occhiali che cercava di pulire con un lembo del foglio che teneva in mano. Alla sua sinistra, il professor Tafano cominciava a sbuffare, muovendo su e giù il suo enorme addome. Kinotto, inforcati nuovamente gli occhiali, tese tra le mani tremolanti il foglio per leggere i suoi appunti, ma il fatto di averlo utilizzato per detergersi il sudore lo aveva reso illeggibile, così rimase paralizzato, balbettando scuse incomprensibili. Tafano, allora, gli strappò il foglio dalle mani, lo appallottolò e lo scagliò lontano, poi spinse il collega di lato e si sistemò di fronte al leggio. Kinotto, mortificato, si mimetizzò dietro le gonne del terzo personaggio, rendendosi più piccolo di quello che già era. Una voce bassa e nasale con alterni risucchi tra le parole, lentamente scandite, si diffuse nell’aula.

“Esimi colleghi e diligenti allievi. Siamo oggi qui riuniti per rilevanti comunicazioni che riguardano noi tutti. Inoltre, sono onorato di annunciarvi che sta per giungere nella nostra scuola un ragguardevole personaggio, per ulteriori ed essenziali comunicazioni. A tal proposito, mi auguro mi facciate fare un’ottima figura, appropriata alla reputazione del nostro Istituto.” A quel punto, vi fu un fischio prolungato e di chiaro dissenso, proveniente dalla zona centrale della platea. Costernati, i professori si diedero alla ricerca dello sciagurato autore del fatto. Tafano invece, dopo un breve cipiglio, proseguì impassibile.

“E ora, iniziamo pure con ciò che ci riguarda più da vicino”. In quel momento, la donna alla sua destra, la cui mole sovrastava di almeno due taglie quella già smisurata del preside, gli disse qualcosa sottovoce, dandogli di gomito e sospirando impaziente. Tafano cercò di risponderle, con eloquenti espressioni facciali, che quello non era ancora il momento, ma la donna, chiaramente contrariata, cominciò ad agitarsi, le mani sui fianchi, le guance infiammate, pronta a dare battaglia se non l’avessero accontentata.

“Dunque, vediamo…Come prima cosa, devo fare un appello. La signorina Pastella, la nostra cara cuoca qui presente, mi ha informato di un fatto increscioso che avviene regolarmente da un mese a questa parte nella nostra scuola.” A quelle parole, la cuoca assentì con cenni del capo, lisciandosi il grembiule e sistemando la cuffietta.

“Ogni giorno, a regolari controlli della signorina, si evidenzia un ammanco di cibarie dalla dispensa scolastica.” Tafano guardò la donna che gli fece un altro breve cenno.

“In più, sempre dalla stessa data, è venuta a mancare anche una ciotola, che la signorina adoperava per mescolare gli ingredienti delle sue famose frittelle”.

Un altro cenno di Pastella.

“Le famose frittelle allo zenzero.”

La cuoca disse qualcosa sottovoce all’orecchio del preside.

“Inoltre”, Tafano sbuffava, spazientito. “La ciotola era in cristallo blu. Se dunque, qualcuno avesse notizie di questo misfatto o conoscesse l’autore o gli autori, lo preghiamo di venire direttamente in presidenza. Il colloquio resterà in forma strettamente privata”. Tafano rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo e impaziente alla signorina Pastella, la quale assentì soddisfatta.

“Orbene”, con un sospiro di sollievo, il preside si stampò sul viso un ostentato sorriso, “possiamo iniziare con le nostre comunicazioni. Cominciamo, cominciamo… Ah, ecco, dal giornale scolastico. Come ben sapete, a fine anno, la nostra eccellente redazione termina di approntare l’ultimo numero del trimestrale la “Gazzetta dello studente”. Anche in questo numero vi sono interessantissimi articoli su argomenti di grande rilevanza. Vi segnalo, ad esempio, l’intervista al Preside di questa scuola, me medesimo. Degna di particolare attenzione, a pagina quattro, l’inchiesta sui meriti dei nostri Illustrissimi “Saggi” o, ancora, a cura della professoressa Rumpa, lo studio particolareggiato di una famosa pianta, la _Toxa Spasmodica_ , utile per curare la tosse asmatica. Potrete trovare, inoltre, utilissimi consigli su come smacchiare i tessuti in modo veloce ed efficace, un’essenziale guida alla manutenzione dei monitor domestici” e con un’occhiata indicò il monitor gigante che troneggiava alle spalle “e, ovviamente, il decalogo del vivere civile posto in appendice.”

Professore di vivere civile, il preside Tafano non perdeva occasione per ricordare ai suoi ragazzi le regole che, da buoni cittadini, erano tenuti a osservare. Lui, dal canto suo, cercava ogni giorno, durante le sue lezioni, di formarli al meglio, istruendoli non solo sulle leggi della città, ma anche sulle buone maniere. Essenziale quindi era saper stare a tavola, intrattenere giuste conversazioni, crearsi le compagnie giuste, saper rispettare il proprio ruolo sociale e quello altrui. Centinaia di regole scritte nel famoso decalogo che Tafano non perdeva mai l’occasione di citare e che, chissà come, si arricchiva periodicamente di un qualche nuovo articolo, tanto che in giro si era insinuato il dubbio che fosse lo stesso preside ad accrescerne la lista, di volta in volta e secondo ispirazione.

“Infine, vi ricordo che troverete la vostra copia all’uscita dell’aula delle riunioni. Ad attendervi, vi saranno le nostre due brave studentesse, Sara e Clara che le distribuiranno”. Tossì e, fatto un cenno a un bidello, si fece portare un bicchiere d’acqua che sorseggiò lentamente.

“E adesso passiamo alle dolenti note. Il rendimento scolastico di una parte purtroppo considerevole di studenti di questa scuola, lascia quest’anno alquanto a desiderare.” Lo sguardo del preside roteò attorno, come se stesse cercando d’individuare qualcuno.

“In vista dei prossimi scrutini ciò non è positivo. Il nostro Istituto, che vanta tanto antiche quanto pregevoli tradizioni, ha fatto diplomare nel corso degli anni personaggi di alta levatura. Chi studia in questa scuola riceve, oltre la miglior educazione possibile, anche grande prestigio. La scuola non ha mai avuto una percentuale di bocciati di oltre il cinque per cento - a tal proposito cito l’art. 122 del decalogo circa il rendimento scolastico del buon cittadino - e, la media dei voti si è sempre mantenuta sul sette. Dunque, poiché i ragazzi sono sempre stati al centro della nostra politica scolastica, anche per quest’anno accademico si è concordato al Consiglio di Istituto di venirvi incontro, per evitare una traumatica bocciatura e fornire una qualche possibilità di riscatto”. Tafano aveva la brutta consuetudine di dilungarsi troppo sui vari argomenti, oltretutto con quel tono cantilenante che conciliava il sonno e questo ai ragazzi non era molto gradito. La loro concentrazione andava calando e, un po’ ovunque nell’aula, cominciavano a infittirsi i cicalecci seguiti dai rimbrotti dei professori. Tafano, allora, pensò bene di attirare nuovamente la loro attenzione sollevando il leggio e sbattendolo un paio di volte a terra, ma il rumore sordo che provocò non sortì in alcun modo alcun effetto. Così, iniziò a gridare.

“I professori che lo riterranno opportuno, organizzeranno dei ripassi pomeridiani, in vista delle ultime interrogazioni. Coloro che hanno lacune nelle materie in questione potranno usufruire di questi incontri e … sperare al meglio”. Si sentirono alcuni rumori provenire da fuori la stanza, qualcuno si affacciò alla porta d’ingresso e fece un segno a Tafano. Costui, ancora ansimante per essersi sgolato, assentì e si rivolse nuovamente agli alunni i quali, attratti dagli ignoti accadimenti, mostrarono nuovo interesse. Tafano sospirò.

“Orbene, prima di passare la parola al Signor Delegato che è arrivato appositamente per voi tralasciando i suoi innumerevoli impegni, vi voglio ricordare che anche quest’anno, tra venti giorni circa, per festeggiare la fine dell’anno scolastico e, al contempo, in occasione della ‘Festa delle Rose’, si terrà il consueto ballo annuale. Le lezioni invece si concluderanno tra un mese esatto, ovvero il primo del mese di giugno. Tutti sono invitati a partecipare”.

In quel mentre, due paia di figure con occhiali scuri e palandrana lunga e nera entrarono con circospezione, guardandosi bene intorno e piazzandosi ai quattro lati della stanza. Una processione di cinque elementi si diresse invece verso il centro del palco, incontro a Tafano che, ossequiosamente, stava talmente chinato che la testa quasi sfiorava le ginocchia. La signora Pastella e il professor Kinotto si erano invece dileguati. La figura al centro, ammantata di rosso con fregi dorati, fece un breve cenno al preside, affinché si alzasse pure, mentre le altre, con lunghi mantelli blu, gli si piazzarono intorno. Un totale silenzio avvolse la Sala Grande. Anche i più indisciplinati erano in soggezione e allo stesso tempo affascinati da quella sfilata di Autorità e, ovunque, ci si chiedeva il motivo di quella visita.

“Buon giorno a voi tutti”. Con voce suadente e volto lieto il Delegato si rivolse all’assemblea, non tenendo più in conto il preside lì accanto che, rosso in volto, non sapeva più come prodigarsi per mettere a suo agio l’ospite illustre.

“Se vi state domandando il perché io sia qui oggi in mezzo a voi, allora la risposta è molto semplice. Ritengo mio dovere, come portavoce degli Eminentissimi Saggi e come padre di un vostro compagno, portare il Loro e il mio saluto, in vista della chiusura di quest’anno scolastico, a voi tutti.” I modi erano misurati, il tono gentile.

“E, ringraziarvi. Voglio ringraziare tutti voi. Innanzitutto i professori, per la loro comprensione, la loro saggezza, la disponibilità e il giudizio. Cosa saremmo noi adulti, cosa sarete voi giovani senza i loro alti insegnamenti? So benissimo che a volte si possono incontrare delle difficoltà, ma è proprio grazie alla loro esperienza e pazienza, che si può arrivare a superare ogni ostacolo. Un grazie particolare al signor Preside, ovviamente”. Il Delegato si voltò per un attimo in direzione di Tafano che cadde in sollucchero. Anche gli altri professori sorrisero e si prostrarono in silenziosi e scambievoli ringraziamenti.

“E poi, voi ragazzi. Giovani e brillanti menti della nostra città, il nostro futuro. Grazie per la vostra attenzione, per la forza e la costanza che mettete nello studio, per la capacità che possedete di affrontare la vita con gioia e ottimismo. Sì, siete voi la speranza che i nostri Illustrissimi Saggi si sono sempre sforzati di costruire, giorno dopo giorno. Voi, la Syrako di domani che ci auguriamo rimanga sempre com’è oggi, una pacifica e laboriosa patria di solerti cittadini”. Pausa.

“Inoltre, voglio ringraziare i collaboratori, i nostri preziosi collaboratori, senza i quali la vita in questa scuola non sarebbe la stessa. La cuoca, i bidelli, le segretarie, il giardiniere. Tutte persone in gamba che fanno il loro dovere senza mai pretendere più di quello che gli è dovuto, indefessi e capaci lavoratori.” Il Delegato aveva gli occhi lucidi, fece un’altra pausa poi, alzò il volto e fissò la platea, la maggior parte della quale era immobilizzata dalla commozione. Tafano e Chinotto piangevano abbracciati, Pastella, in un angolo, utilizzava il grembiule a mo’ di fazzoletto.

“Sì, sono fiero di voi tutti e, ancora una volta, grazie!”. Dopo un breve silenzio, uno scroscio di applausi invase la Sala Grande, Tafano si stava sperticando le mani dal tanto batterle. Un coro di “Bravo, evviva, sei tutti noi”, irruppe nell’aula. Fischi, questa volta di approvazione, accompagnarono gli inchini di ringraziamento della massima autorità cittadina. Poi, costui fece un breve cenno al pubblico che si zittì all’istante. Si schiarì la voce e si preparò ad aggiungere dell’altro, con un nuovo sorriso sulle labbra.

“Ah, dimenticavo. Non ho visto tra di voi il signor Cemento, il giardiniere. Anzi, mi hanno detto che non viene a scuola da un po’ di tempo. Questo fatto mi preoccupa non poco. Non certo per le erbacce che infestano già lo splendido parco del vostro Istituto”. Un coro di risa compiacenti si diffuse intorno.

“Bensì per il timore che possa essergli capitato qualcosa. D’altronde, mi risulta che anche suo figlio non si fa più vedere a lezione. Comunque, se qualcuno di voi dovesse avere una qualsiasi informazione a proposito, mi raccomando, si rivolga immediatamente al signor Preside, che mi riferirà. Come avete potuto capire, tengo tantissimo al benessere di voi tutti e mi dispiacerebbe se fosse accaduto qualcosa di spiacevole. Inoltre, sarei veramente grato a chi potesse fornire qualche notizia. E adesso basta, è l’ora di andare. Saluto caramente voi tutti!” Con queste parole, il Delegato, senza stringere la mano a Tafano che gliela porgeva, uscì di fretta dall’aula, seguito dal codazzo di palandrane nere e blu. L’assemblea rimase per un po’ silenziosa, poi dappertutto ricominciò fitto il brusio, rafforzato dall’euforia causata dagli ultimi avvenimenti.

I Meno Cinque, senza Milo ovviamente, erano rimasti tutto il tempo a seguire l’assemblea da un angolo in fondo alla sala. Max e Tambroon erano arrivati in ritardo a causa del piccolo scontro con I Perfetti. Erano con le divise in disordine, sporchi d’olio e con lividi un po’ ovunque. Zeila aveva provato a chiedere cosa fosse successo, l’assemblea era però già iniziata e tutti avevano dovuto istantaneamente zittirsi, anche a causa della professoressa Rumpa, seduta lì accanto. Al termine di tutto quel trambusto, Max spiegò agli amici cosa fosse accaduto e Karim promise che l’avrebbe fatta pagare cara ai tre Perfetti. Nessuno aveva tuttavia meditato sul fatto che a iniziare fosse stato Tambroon. La parte peggiore della faccenda rimaneva il dubbio insinuato dai tre Perfetti sull’assenza di Milo e sul fatto che non li avrebbe potuti aiutare. Cosa avevano voluto dire? Che sapevano delle loro intenzioni di modificare i voti a scuola? Zeila tranquillizzò gli altri presupponendo che Federico si riferisse al fatto che Milo li aveva sempre aiutati nei compiti e la sua assenza era per loro un ovvio problema. In ogni caso, Max promise che l’indomani, prima della scuola, sarebbe andato a casa di Milo per saperne qualcosa in più.

Tutti si avviarono all’uscita dell’aula piuttosto mogi, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri che riguardavano, nella maggior parte dei casi, i problemi scolastici. Recuperare, senza aiuto esterno, sarebbe stato davvero difficile, probabilmente impossibile. Tambroon era quello più preoccupato. L’unica materia in cui andava bene era letteratura e con la Pescis, naturalmente. Zeila, invece, aveva il cinque in tutto tranne che in matematica. Karim doveva recuperare in biologia, letteratura e vivere civile. Max era preoccupato per quasi tutto, infatti andava malissimo sia in letteratura, storia e geografia che in matematica e vivere civile e sapeva che era lo stesso per Milo. Insomma, un vero e proprio macello.

Sulla porta della Sala Grande, Sara e Clara distribuivano le copie della Gazzetta insieme a un sorriso. Max prese la sua dalle mani di Sara che lo fissò per qualche secondo e stava per dirgli qualcosa, quando lui si ricordò di essere poco presentabile quella mattina, così bofonchiò un veloce “grazie” e andò avanti. Gli altri lo seguirono in aula di letteratura, storia e geografia, dove avrebbero avuto lezione con il professor Gatti.

Li accolse che era già in aula. Sui quarantacinque anni, Gatti era un tipo piuttosto taciturno, dall’aspetto serio, capelli brizzolati e fisico asciutto. Ben poco si sapeva di lui, tanto che intorno alla sua figura si era creato un alone di mistero. Raramente lo si vedeva chiacchierare con i suoi alunni di altro se non di argomenti strettamente scolastici. Stesso comportamento con gli altri professori. Poco socievole, li frequentava il meno possibile, preferendo stare da solo. Max sospettò che lui alla riunione di quella mattina non fosse neanche andato. Per quanto possibile, quel giorno aveva un’espressione ancora più severa del solito, del genere che riusciva a intimidire anche gli alunni più indisciplinati.

Il professore aspettò che tutti si fossero seduti e che un totale silenzio fosse sceso sull’aula. Max notò che Sara e Clara non erano al loro posto, trattenute in giro per via del giornale. Fuori dalla finestra il cielo era limpidissimo e il profumo dei cespugli di lavanda arrivava fin lì, al secondo piano. Non era la giornata adatta per stare rinchiusi. Vide delle figure muoversi nel parco, la carovana del Delegato che andava via. Federico accompagnava il padre e insieme confabulavano qualcosa. Chissà cosa gli aveva riferito circa il loro recente litigio. Pensò ai suoi genitori, tutto ciò segnava un punto in più per la loro promozione. Vide Federico salutare il padre vicino al portone d’ingresso dove fu raggiunto da Sara. Li vide prendersi per mano e dirsi qualcosa. Sara rideva e gli sfiorava i capelli.

“Evita di distrarti Max, la tua situazione è già pessima.” Gatti si era alzato in piedi, piazzandosi di fronte la cattedra, con dei fogli in mano.

“Ognuno di voi sa bene se possiede i voti sufficienti per essere promosso. In questa classe ci sono almeno quattro di voi con seri problemi nella mia materia. Il Consiglio Scolastico ha tuttavia deciso di fornire a tutti un’altra possibilità. Per quel che riguarda quindi la mia materia, ho deciso di organizzare per questi quattro dei ripassi pomeridiani con gli studenti più bravi della classe, i quali si sono offerti per farvi da tutor per una settimana. Alla fine, vi saranno nuove interrogazioni, decisive per il voto”. Iniziò a distribuire i fogli.

“Questi sono gli argomenti che tratterete. In cima al foglio troverete il nome dell’alunno che vi aiuterà nel ripasso. Mettetevi d’accordo per ciò che riguarda le modalità e i tempi degli incontri. Inoltre, troverete la mappa della città di Syrako e di tutta l’Isola, vi servirà per il ripasso di geografia. La mappa sarà distribuita a tutta la classe e voglio che la studiate benissimo. Esigo che conosciate a memoria ogni più piccolo anfratto segnato in questa pianta e sappiate che interrogherò indipendentemente dai voti che avete.”

Il professore aveva finito di distribuire fogli e piantine. Tre dei fogli erano andati a Max, Karim e Gasper, l’ultimo foglio, dopo essersi guardato intorno, Gatti lo consegnò a Max, con l’impegno di darlo a Milo. Max controllò i nomi dei tutor: Milo era con Federico e lui con Sara. Karim, dal quarto banco, gli fece cenno che avrebbe ripassato con Carla la quale, invece, continuava a guardare dispiaciuta Max. Al secondo banco si vedeva un agitato Gasper felice di ripassare con Clara.

L’ora trascorse con lo studio di un poeta syrakosiano che aveva scritto non so quali sonetti che parlavano di stelle e bidelle, la campana colse così tutti un po’ assonnati e con lo stomaco che brontolava per la fame. La pausa di metà mattina era difatti saltata a causa dell’assemblea e l’ora di pranzo fu accolta con generale entusiasmo. Tutti si riversarono affamati in sala mensa da cui giungeva, fin nei corridoi, un profumo irresistibile di minestra di cavoli.

“Mi spiegate come faccio a dire a Milo che dovrà ripassare con Federico?”, Max parlava sbocconcellando un panino al sesamo mentre poggiava sul vassoio il piatto colmo di minestra e proseguiva col rifornirsi di una considerevole quantità di patate al prezzemolo e due o tre bistecche con contorno di panini. La signorina Pastella, al di là del banco, lo guardava contrariata.

“Perché, tu credi veramente che Federico voglia fare da tutor a Milo? Secondo me sta tramando qualcosa”. Zeila, vegetariana, aveva comunque snobbato la zuppa di cavoli, e si stava servendo un’insalata di pomodoro e carote.

“Oltretutto, non credo che Milo abbia realmente bisogno di un ripasso”, aggiunse Karim, mentre porgeva la brocca d’acqua a Zeila.

“Sì, ma lo dovrà fare comunque, non penso che Gatti accetterà un rifiuto da parte di alcuno, vero Max?” Zeila si rivolse all’amico, ma questi aveva la bocca troppo piena per risponderle, così mugugnò un “mmmgnn” incomprensibile e continuò il suo rifornimento alimentare. In quel momento, oltretutto, stava pensando ad altro. Lui era capitato con Sara e si stava chiedendo come avrebbe fatto ad accordarsi con lei sulle lezioni. Sapeva di non andarle a genio, però, se si era offerta come tutor, doveva certo aver messo in conto la possibilità che capitasse con lui, o no?

“Hai intenzione di lasciare qualcosa anche agli altri?” La signorina Pastella aveva tirato a sé il cesto della frutta che Max aveva quasi svuotato.

“Come se fosse di sua proprietà!” Lo aveva detto sotto voce, ma la cuoca doveva aver udito qualcosa perché ribatté pronta. “Guarda che ti ho sentito, caro mio! E secondo me tu c’entri qualcosa con l’ammanco di cibarie dalla dispensa! Tanto ti tengo sott’occhio!” E, senza indugiare, sfilò da sotto le mani del ragazzo il vassoio con la ciambella al cioccolato.

“No, la prego, la ciambella no!” Implorò.

“Mah, vediamo, fammi pensare…No!” Irremovibile, Pastella aveva incrociato le braccia sul vassoio, l’espressione truce. In quell’istante Tafano attraversò la stanza andandosi a sedere in fondo, al tavolo dei professori. La donna lo seguì con lo sguardo. A un tratto mutò espressione, come se stesse riflettendo su qualcosa.

“Anzi… Forse si potrebbe…” Il volto le si illuminò. “Caro Max, pensandoci bene ho cambiato idea. Ti darò tutta la ciambella che vorrai e, inoltre, ogni giorno ti conserverò i bocconcini migliori se tu…” Si avvicinò al ragazzo attraverso il banco, con la sua enorme mole che ondeggiava e bisbigliò sottovoce. “Beh…, so che tu potresti farmi un piccolo favore. In fondo, i tuoi compagni parlano di te come un tipo…” Una pausa trattenne la donna che non sapeva come ultimare la frase, forse indecisa sull’effetto. “Un tipo… beh…ehm…”

Max iniziò a cogliere un certo disagio nella donna, che continuava con il suo balbettio. “Un tipo….”

“Vivace?” Max non ce la fece più e decise di completare lui la frase.

“Sì, ecco bravo, vivace! Hai visto come ci capiamo bene?”

Karim, Zeila e Tambroon si erano seduti ai tavoli vicino la finestra e osservavano da lontano l’amico che si attardava con la cuoca. Gli studenti in fila al banco cominciarono a brontolare, cercando di superare l’ingorgo creato da quella prolungata sosta. Pastella continuava a tenere stretto a sé il vassoio della ciambella e mandava via tutti con un “Sciò, sciò, passate oltre!”.

“Scusami, caro. Allora ti stavo dicendo… Un favore, sì e piuttosto piccolo. Hai sentito questa mattina ciò che ha detto il Delegato?”

“Che ci vuole tutti bene?” Max con fare disinvolto cercava di sfilare un pezzo di ciambella che sporgeva dal vassoio.

“Beh sì anche, ma non è questo. Ha chiesto che gli sia riferita qualunque cosa si venga a sapere sul signor Cemento e su suo figlio, che sembrano essere scomparsi”.

“Ah sì, Centralino! Non è che si è buscato qualche malanno?” Max cominciava a innervosirsi perché voleva andare al tavolo a pranzare e la cuoca stava facendo trascorrere stupidamente la pausa pranzo.

“Non lo so, ed è quello che dovrai scoprire tu. Suo figlio frequentava proprio questa scuola e ha la tua stessa età, immagino. Compie diciotto anni proprio questo mese. Mancano entrambi da un mese circa. Indaga. Mi riferirai tutto ciò che riuscirai a sapere sul loro conto ed io poi lo andrò a dire al Delegato in persona”. Pastella sorrideva, compiaciuta.

“Per puro spirito di solidarietà, immagino”. Max iniziava a intuire le intenzioni della cuoca.

“Qualunque sia il motivo, a te non deve interessare! E poi, che cosa c’è di male a chiedere una qualche ricompensa? Magari mi prenderebbe al suo servizio! T’immagini? Miss Pastella, cuoca personale del Delegato in persona! O meglio: cuoca addirittura degli Illustrissimi Saggi!”

“Ma se quelli si vedono solo e unicamente in video!”

“Non essere oltraggioso. I Saggi non riceverebbero certo te! E se per questo, neanche il Delegato ti riceverebbe! Quindi, se vuoi avere un qualche vantaggio da questa storia”, e ammiccò alla ciambella, “cerca di farmi avere qualche notizia al più presto!”

Con il vassoio stracolmo, Max si fece largo tra sedie e tavoli per raggiungere gli amici. Sara gli comparve davanti all’improvviso. Federico si era già seduto poco più avanti e la guardava da lontano, sbuffando.

“Finalmente ti ho trovato!” Sara rideva mentre lo esaminava critica. “Vedo che anche tu sei scivolato nel fango”, poi indicò l’occhio tumefatto, “un fango piuttosto duro, eh?”

Max avrebbe voluto rispondere che, in primo luogo lui c’era sempre stato in classe, era lei che se ne andava in giro, secondo, non sapeva le scemenze che le aveva detto Federico, ma lui non era certo scivolato nel fango! Invece, rispose soltanto con un gelido “ciao, cosa posso fare per te?”

Sara cambiò espressione. “Niente, volevo solo ricordarti che per il ripasso di letteratura sei con me. Se per te va bene, possiamo iniziare a vederci da domani pomeriggio, finita la scuola a casa mia, va bene?”

“Sì, per me è indifferente dove, quando e con chi. È solo una seccatura. Ci vediamo.” Sara lo osservò per qualche secondo allontanarsi con il vassoio traballante poi, a sua volta, si diresse verso Federico.

“Quanto sono stupido, quanto sono idiota e cretino!” Max, sedutosi con i suoi amici, ripensava a come si era comportato poco prima con la ragazza. “Che figura da imbecille”. Gli amici lo guardavano stupiti parlottare tra sé. A un certo punto, spalancò gli occhi e batté la testa sul tavolo. Lui non sapeva dove abitava Sara!

Si era seduto al tavolo da appena cinque minuti, che la campanella di fine pausa suonò, lasciandolo indeciso se portarsi o meno in classe tutto il resto del lauto pranzo che non era riuscito a consumare. Pensando all’aria stizzita della professoressa Lafour, decise di lasciar perdere, seguendo gli altri già avviatisi verso l’aula di matematica, per le ultime due ore di lezione della giornata.

In corridoio, la professoressa era inseguita dal professor Kinotto che le portava la borsa rimanendo a un passo indietro e ansimando per la speditezza dell’andatura di lei.

Alta e formosa, con una massa cotonata di capelli castani, Giacomina Lafour andava sui quaranta già da qualche anno, ma nel cuor suo era sempre una ventenne e da tale si comportava e vestiva. La sua innata classe e compiuto stile si evidenziavano dalla camminata spedita a testa alta e petto in fuori, dai sorrisi misurati e dosati, dalla parlata cadenzata e lenta e dalla perfetta pronuncia che una erre moscia, altalenante al sovvenire della memoria, ingentiliva. I modi, che potevano sembrare altezzosi, erano parte di un’educazione che la portavano a dosare ogni gesto e filtrare ogni parola al fine di avvicinarsi più possibile a quell’elite cittadina a cui aveva sempre desiderato appartenere. Ovviamente, anche amicizie e conoscenze erano filtrate. Con chi se lo meritava, infatti, Giacomina era sempre gentile e disponibile, altrimenti poteva dare una certa impressione di superbia e arroganza. A scuola non erano molte le persone con cui la signorina Lafour aveva dimestichezza. A Kinotto, suo eterno spasimante senza speranza e assistente tutto fare, elargiva almeno un mezzo sorriso al giorno e, quando questo avveniva, il cuore del povero professore scoppiava di gioia. Anche con i ragazzi la professoressa Lafour rispettava queste sue ferree regole di vita. I suoi alunni preferiti erano quelli che più si avvicinavano al punteggio massimo e i cui genitori avessero un punteggio familiare almeno equivalente a un nove. Non che trattasse male qualcuno, di questo erano tutti concordi, semplicemente ignorava tutti gli altri. A volte dimenticava persino di interrogare chi non riteneva degno dei suoi sforzi di educatrice. Ma un’insegnante di valore come lei poteva ben essere capita se trascurava certe inezie.

Kinotto le portò la borsa fino in classe e le scostò la sedia per farla accomodare, poi s’immobilizzò lì accanto, lo sguardo adorante, in attesa di ulteriori ordini. Costei lo guardò con sufficienza e, come se si meravigliasse che fosse ancora lì, lo pregò di aprire la finestra e chiudere la porta mentre andava via.

La lezione consistette in dieci minuti di spiegazione dei nuovi sistemi matematici syrakosiani con pratiche applicazioni e altri centodieci minuti di conversazione privata tra lei e Brigitte, la figlia del banchiere, sugli ultimi pettegolezzi mondani. Quando il pendolo nell’atrio della scuola fece udire i suoi quattro rintocchi, una buona parte della scolaresca era ancora in attesa di conoscere come la professoressa intendeva far recuperare chi aveva lacune nella sua materia. Fu Carla ad aprire bocca, non per se stessa certo, ma pensando al bene di qualcun altro.

“Cosa? Fare recuperare degli scansafatiche? Cara ragazza, come avrai ben udito, il preside Tafano ha esplicitamente spiegato che il recupero sarà deciso solo dai professori che lo vorranno. Ed io non voglio”. Per Giacomina Lafour il discorso era chiuso, raccolse le sue cose e si alzò per andar via, seguita dalla maggior parte degli allievi. Zeila la bloccò alla porta, cingendole il braccio.

“Lei non può fare questo!” Era sconvolta.

“Io non posso?” La professoressa si liberò dalla stretta, guardando sdegnata la mano della ragazza, poi sorrise, sarcastica.

“Sei tu a obbligarmi?” Socchiuse gli occhi. “Se non sbaglio, tu sei la figlia dell’ex galeotto, no? Magari vorresti fare la stessa carriera di tuo padre. Beh, sicuramente ti verrà più facile che studiare matematica, non credi?”

Zeila rimase di ghiaccio, non riuscendo a emettere alcun suono. Lo stesso avvenne per Max e Tambroon poco dietro, sbalorditi da un’affermazione di quella natura. La reazione di Karim, invece, fu improvvisa, violenta. Si scaraventò contro la professoressa, afferrandola per la camicia, tremando e trattenendosi a stento dal colpirla. A un centimetro dal viso, con i denti digrignati, sovrastava con il suo fisico la pur già alta donna.

“Lei è l’essere più ripugnante, viscido e stupido che abbia mai conosciuto. E se c’é qualcuno al mondo che merita di stare rinchiuso, questa è lei!” Karim respirò profondamente, cercando di riprendere il controllo di sé. “Non si azzardi mai più a trattare qualcuno dei miei amici in questo modo, non glielo consiglio. E, se mai le verrà in mente di vendicarsi, ricordi che avrò sempre cinque minuti del mio tempo a sua completa disposizione.” La lasciò andare bruscamente. Giacomina Lafour tremava, gli occhi pieni di odio. Non aggiunse nulla mentre andava via, piuttosto in fretta.

Testimoni dell’accaduto erano rimasti in pochi e, fortunatamente, nessuno dei Perfetti. Nessuno osò parlare, Gasper andò via spaventato. Carla guardava tutti stupefatta, poi accortasi di Zeila in lacrime, la prese per mano e la portò in bagno. Max e Tambroon cercarono di avvicinarsi a Karim, ma questi corse via dall’edificio scolastico. Rimasero soli, in silenzio.


	4. Chapter 4

“Aiutami, non vedo niente”.

“Siamo quasi arrivati. Appoggiati a me, dovrebbe essere la seconda porta.” Tentoni, l’uomo saggiava con i palmi la parete, nell’oscurità più totale.

“Perché ora? Non potevamo aspettare l’alba? Avremmo visto dove mettere i piedi.” Il ragazzo sembrava molto preoccupato.

“Non possiamo rischiare, te l’ho detto. Alle sei accendono i monitor e un po’ prima potrebbe arrivare qualcuno della sorveglianza. L’ora migliore è questa.”

“Sei sicuro che sia il percorso giusto? Non conosco quest’ala dell’edificio, non sapevo neppure che esistesse.”

“Questa zona è abbandonata da anni, fidati. Dobbiamo solo trovare l’ingresso per scendere un po’ più giù, non si sa mai.”

“Come fai a conoscerla? E poi non credi che, proprio perché è una zona incustodita, capiranno che l’abbiamo scelta di proposito e ci cercheranno esattamente qui?”

“È troppo vasto. Non credo siano in molti a conoscerne i corridoi sotterranei e di certo non tutti. Da quando lavoro qui, ho avuto tanto tempo per studiare le mappe del palazzo e andarmene in giro. È un vero e proprio labirinto. Inoltre, non potevamo più rimanere giù in dispensa. Stava diventando troppo pericoloso, lo sai.” L’uomo si bloccò di colpo, continuando a tastare quella che, finalmente, sembrava una porta.

“Eccola, vieni facciamo piano. Qui c’è un corridoio, dovrebbe essere piuttosto lungo, ma non so di preciso dove cominciano le scale per scendere giù.”

“Papà, sei sicuro? Come faremo a procurarci da mangiare, non possiamo fare questo tragitto ogni giorno”.

“Non ti preoccupare, in dispensa andrò solo io, la notte. Dobbiamo resistere. Ancora un paio di mesi e ce ne andremo. Quando loro arriveranno, sarà tutto finito. Devi pazientare ed essere fiducioso.” L’uomo andava avanti. Il corridoio era più lungo del previsto. A un certo punto non fu più buio come prima. Ci misero un po’a rendersene conto. Da una porta in fondo a destra proveniva una debole luce: c’era qualcuno in quel posto. Istintivamente si voltarono indietro ma, rumori di passi in lontananza, provenienti dal tragitto appena fatto, li paralizzarono. Non potevano più ritornare sui propri passi e, avanti, chissà chi o cosa c’era.

L’uomo non perse altro tempo. Afferrò per mano il ragazzo e proseguì diritto, dovevano continuare. Avrebbero fatto ancora più attenzione e, superata la porta da cui proveniva il chiarore, sarebbero stati al sicuro. Acquattati alle pareti, procedettero avanti. I passi sconosciuti si avvicinavano sempre più, insieme alla luce di una lampada, mentre dalla stanza poco più avanti si udivano delle voci, sommesse, lente, simili a cantilene. Il ragazzo, terrorizzato, faceva fatica a camminare, l’uomo lo incalzava. Giunsero in prossimità della porta, era semi aperta. La tentazione di sapere fu troppo forte, l’uomo si affacciò appena, mentre il ragazzo si fece sfuggire un lamento. L’uomo fu lesto a porgli la mano sulla bocca, poi guardò all’interno.

“Mio Dio, hanno già iniziato!” Mormorò, senza aggiungere null’altro e rimanendo immobile, gli occhi spalancati.

Il giovane, vinta la tentazione di seguire lo sguardo del padre e rendendosi conto del pericolo, gli diede uno strattone, tirandolo con violenza verso il corridoio. L’uomo ritornò in sé e guardò l’altro come a volersi scusare della sua debolezza. Non ebbero tempo per spiegazioni. Consapevoli entrambi dei pochi attimi a disposizione, accelerarono il passo. E, mentre s’immergevano nell’oscurità, udirono e intravidero lo sconosciuto dietro di loro approssimarsi alla porta ed entrare nella stanza. I lamenti s’interruppero per poco, per poi riprendere terribili subito dopo. Ciò nondimeno i due non si fermarono, fino a quando furono inghiottiti definitivamente dalle tenebre.

Erano salvi.

Quel pomeriggio l’aria era piuttosto calda per essere il primo di maggio. Erano le quattro e mezzo e il selciato della stradina che scendeva giù per la collina della scuola fino al centro abitato era di un bianco abbagliante. Il sole, ancora piuttosto alto, picchiava indefesso nel cielo azzurro intenso, senza l’ombra di una nuvola. I limoni che cingevano la strada avevano da poco perso il loro intenso profumo di zagara, trasformata in piccoli futuri frutti e si erano caricati di lucide foglie verdi. L’azzurro, il rosa e il giallo, in mille sfumature e differenti tonalità, dei fiori spontanei che facevano capolino lungo i bordi del viale, si alternavano ai lunghi steli verdi e gialli dell’avena selvatica, alle spine dei cardi e a improvvisi cespugli di oleandri. Ogni tanto qualche lucertola attraversava la strada, file interminabili di formiche salivano e scendevano dai muri a secco, uno scarabeo si immobilizzava all’avvertire di un qualche pericolo. Il canto instancabile di alcuni tenaci cardellini, lo sfrecciare delle rondini e il frinire delle prime cicale, accompagnavano l’opera perfetta di una natura che dominava incontrastata nella sua bellezza in quei territori.

Max non vedeva niente di tutto questo, perso nei suoi pensieri. Scendeva mesto, ripensando a quell’orribile giornata e alle sue conseguenze. Il litigio con Federico, la strana presenza del Delegato a scuola, la sparizione dei Cemento e la richiesta di Miss Pastella, la consapevolezza che erano tutti nei pasticci. E poi la figuraccia con Sara e le infami insinuazioni sul padre di Zeila della professoressa Lafour, la reazione spropositata di Karim. Già, Karim. Forse, non lo conosceva abbastanza, forse non conosceva abbastanza nessuno. Gli venne in mente Milo e la sua prolungata assenza. Non potevano più attendere, dovevano sapere cosa era successo. Federico aveva insinuato qualcosa sul suo conto e Max voleva capire. Rimasto solo in aula con Tambroon, avevano deciso che avrebbe fatto visita a Milo quel pomeriggio stesso. Ed era lì che, adesso, si stava dirigendo.

Non era mai stato a casa di Milo però sapeva dove andare. Glielo aveva spiegato tante volte, anche se non lo aveva mai, di fatto, invitato. L’abitazione era posta nella parte alta della zona nord della città, dove sorgevano le case più belle di tutta Syrako. D’altronde, la famiglia di Milo era ricchissima e potente. Suo padre era il Consigliere del Delegato e l’abitazione di Federico si trovava a due passi da quella di Milo. Probabilmente lì vicino c’era anche quella di Sara, con la quale si sarebbe dovuto incontrare l’indomani. Avrebbe chiesto a Milo dove andare di preciso, lui di certo lo sapeva. Anche Tambroon abitava nei paraggi. I genitori lavoravano presso un facoltoso imprenditore il quale aveva messo a loro disposizione la foresteria.

Dopo aver superato il Piazzale due, giunse a un bivio. Seguendo il sentiero superiore si proseguiva per il quartiere residenziale, quello inferiore portava invece alla baraccopoli. Sì, perché la zona nord aveva due, opposte facce. La città perfetta non garantiva a tutti uguali diritti, piuttosto manteneva per tutti lo stesso stato. E non c’era la benché minima possibilità di mutarlo. Max pensò che Karim abitava proprio laggiù, con la sua numerosa famiglia. Di lui sapeva solo che era il più grande di sei figli e che la madre era rimasta vedova anni prima. Come faceva a mantenere l’intera famiglia e lui in quella costosa scuola? Karim parlava poco e mai della sua vita.

Ebbe un groppo alla gola. Sentì che c’era qualcosa che sembrava scricchiolare nella sua tranquilla e spensierata esistenza: era la prima volta che rifletteva su quella degli altri.

La strada cominciava a salire, tra alberi d’ulivi e piante di fichidindia. I passi sul selciato non facevano più rumore, attutiti dal lastricato in pietra. La vegetazione, per quanto in maniera molto naturale, era ben curata. Ogni tanto c’era pure qualche fontanella con abbeveratoio, utile sia agli animali che alle persone. Ovunque, ai bordi della strada, erano stati posti grandi vasi di terracotta con dentro splendidi rosai, in onore del mese entrante e della relativa festa.

Rallentò il passo. Il caldo gli faceva sentire di più la salita e il sudore gli correva giù dalla fronte. Alla successiva fontanella si fermò per bere, spruzzando anche dell’acqua sul viso. Pensò con angoscia che avrebbe dovuto fare quel tragitto ogni pomeriggio, per una settimana. Giunse a una larga piazzola in piano, il Piazzale tre, da cui si dipanavano numerose stradine. In tanti anni non era mai stato in quella zona, né aveva mai sentito il desiderio di esplorarla. L’intera zona nord, residenziale e baraccopoli, gli era sconosciuta. Oltretutto, con i tempi limitati che i monitor domestici permettevano, non era molto facile andarsene a zonzo. A quel proposito, pensò che alle sei ci sarebbe stato il controllo. Diede un’occhiata all’orologio che la scuola dava in dotazione ai suoi alunni fin dal primo giorno e vide che erano le cinque meno dieci, di tempo ce n’era ancora. Come avrebbe fatto, però, ogni pomeriggio con Sara? Calcolò mentalmente il tempo necessario per arrivare fin lì e quello per studiare, deducendo che non sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare a casa puntuale. Raccomandò a se stesso di farlo presente sia alla ragazza che al professor Gatti.

Si guardò intorno, rendendosi conto che, se avesse continuato sulla destra, seguendo così la via superiore, sarebbe arrivato direttamente a Syrako est, casa sua. Per il ritorno poteva fare quel tragitto risparmiando tempo e fatica.

Milo gli aveva spiegato che doveva girare a sinistra e percorrere quella direzione fino a che avesse incontrato un grande albero di carrubo. Non sembrava difficile. Max s’incamminò, notando con suo grande disappunto che la strada era interamente fiancheggiata da enormi alberi di carrubo. Che Milo gli avesse voluto fare uno scherzo era probabile ma, in quel momento, non riusciva a trovarlo divertente.

Non gli restava che provare chiedere a qualcuno. Le ville, quelle che si potevano vedere attraverso le alte inferriate, erano tutte enormi, rigorosamente di pietra in varie tonalità di bianco e con bellissimi giardini. I cancelli, in onore del mese in cui ci si trovava, erano abbelliti con le tradizionali ghirlande di rose. Provò ad avvicinarsi alla prima, ma un enorme cagnaccio nero, che cominciò ad abbaiare furiosamente, lo fece desistere. Alla seconda non rispose nessuno, lo stesso per la terza. Di targhe con i nomi, neanche l’ombra. Alla quarta un tizio, colto in pieno sonno, gli disse che i signori erano fuori e lui non sapeva nulla. Stanco e scoraggiato, si accorse che all’estremità della via si ergeva quella che sembrava essere una fortezza piuttosto che un’abitazione. Pur essendo circondata da un parco enorme, i tetti delle varie ali del palazzo svettavano da lontano e dominavano l’intera città. Non c’era nient’altro di simile intorno: quella doveva essere, per forza, l’umile dimora del Delegato. Pensò che attigua potesse esserci la casa di Milo. Non sbagliava. Accanto all’ultima delle ville, prima del Palazzone, riconobbe il calesse di Milo. Era un’abitazione maestosa. I pulsanti del campanello d’ingresso erano in ottone talmente lucido che ebbe timore anche solo a sfiorarli. La ghirlanda posta sul cancello era in seta, rose bianche con foglioline d’oro.

Gli fu aperto. Nessun cane fortunatamente, ma nemmeno l’ombra di un essere umano. Un po’ intimidito si avviò lungo il viale d’ingresso, piastrellato, a differenza della maggior parte delle vie cittadine in pietra, in lucido e candido marmo. Il giardino era uno studiato e intricato mosaico di siepi, alberi e fiori, potati e piantati ad arte, tale da creare un’architettura dalle precise simmetrie. Nessuna fogliolina caduta sul viale, né terriccio fuori dalle aiuole. Persino gli insetti sembravano intimoriti dalle rigide regole di quel posto. Cercò di darsi un contegno, avvicinandosi al porticato d’ingresso, circondato da bianche colonne in marmo e cristallo. Pensò, a malincuore, che era ancora sporco e contuso dalla mattina e che questo non avrebbe certo fatto una buona impressione ai genitori di Milo. Mentre utilizzava il pesante battente sul portone di legno, si augurò che fosse proprio lui ad aprirgli. Fu invece il maggiordomo, com’era prevedibile.

“Cosa posso fare per lei?” Il maggiordomo, un ragazzo in livrea, forse appena più vecchio di Max, lo squadrò da capo a piedi, aumentandone il disagio. Si presentò e chiese di Milo.

“Il signorino Milo è malato e non può ricevere nessuno. Riferirò della sua visita.”

Stava per chiudere, quando Max bloccò il portone con il piede. Era sbalordito, tutta quella strada per niente. Sentì la rabbia ribollirgli dentro e decise che non si sarebbe arreso così facilmente. Fece un passo avanti attraversando la soglia e penetrò nella sala d’ingresso. Per un attimo rimase confuso dalla magnificenza del posto. Un’enorme sala circolare tutta pavimentata in marmo bianco con un colonnato in cristallo lungo la circonferenza. Ovunque preziosi tappeti chiari, arazzi e splendidi mazzi di fiori posti su mobili intarsiati. Un enorme lampadario in cristallo pendeva dal soffitto a cassettoni in legno bianco. In fondo si spalancava, suddiviso in due morbide ali, uno scalone. Lateralmente vide sette porte, da una delle quali, socchiusa, provenivano luce e voci sommesse.

“Le ho detto che il signorino non può riceverla. Adesso esca immediatamente, altrimenti sono costretto ad avvertire la sorveglianza!” La voce del giovane maggiordomo si fece stridula mentre gridava per invogliare il ragazzo ad andare via. Max, tuttavia, continuava a guardarsi intorno per cercare di capire in che direzione potesse trovarsi la camera di Milo. Se si fosse trovata ai piani superiori, pensò che sarebbe stato troppo complicato giungervi senza creare un eccessivo trambusto ed essere bloccato dai fantomatici sorveglianti. Quindi, cercò la via della diplomazia.

“Guarda che devo assolutamente parlare con il ‘signorino’ Milo. È una questione di vita o di morte. Oltretutto, se glielo vai a domandare, ti dirà che mi ha dato lui il permesso di venire a trovarlo. Inoltre, devo consegnargli questo.” Indicò gli appunti di Gatti.

“Dai, fammi questo piccolo favore…” Implorò.

“Sorvegliaaanza!”

“Ma allora sei proprio testardo! Ti sto dicendo che _devo_ parlare con il tuo signore e padrone!” Max notò che l’altro stava nuovamente per aprire bocca e invocare aiuto, così gli fece cenno di aspettare e si frugò in tasca. Il maggiordomo si bloccò, distraendosi davanti agli strani movimenti dell’altro e cercando di carpirne le intenzioni. Questo tirò fuori dalla tasca un piccolo foglietto liso e accartocciato e glielo porse. Era una piccola banconota da un Kiros, l’unità di misura monetaria della città di Syrako.

“Ecco, questo dovrebbe bastare”. Max sorrise, compiaciuto. Il maggiordomo spalancò gli occhi e, con una faccia nauseata, iniziò a urlare più forte di prima.

“Aiutoooo, soccorsoo, sorvegliaaanti!”

“Shhhhh! Basta! Ho capito! Non è necessario svegliare tutto il vicinato!”

In quel mentre, una figura uscì dalla porta da cui proveniva la luce e si avvicinò ai due .

“Si può sapere che cosa succede, Leandro? Le tue urla si odono in tutto il circondario! E lui chi è?” La persona che aveva apostrofato il maggiordomo con voce suadente, risultò essere la madre di Milo. Una donna alta e slanciata, molto diversa dal figlio. Bruna con lunghi capelli e occhi sul grigio, indossava una lunga veste da camera azzurra. Il braccio destro era fasciato, probabilmente a causa di qualche caduta.

“Milo avrà preso dal padre”, rifletté Max, mentre la osservava. Il maggiordomo non ebbe il tempo di rispondere perché Max si presentò immediatamente, chiedendole se poteva essere ricevuto dal figlio. La donna si voltò lentamente nella sua direzione, come se avesse ascoltato il ronzio di un insetto fastidioso. Lo squadrò per qualche secondo poi, sempre con calma, si rivolse nuovamente a Leandro.

“Dì pure al ragazzo che ciò che chiede non è possibile. Il signorino Milo è indisposto e quando starà bene, tornerà a scuola, dove potranno parlare. Per adesso, gradirei che si accomodasse fuori”. Detto ciò, la donna si allontanò per rientrare nella stanza di prima e tirando a sé la porta. Leandro ebbe un ghigno di soddisfazione e, senza parlare, fece cenno a Max di andar via.

A testa bassa, Max fece ritorno lungo il viale dei carrubi secolari. Non gli era mai capitato di essere talmente umiliato. A scuola era successo migliaia di volte, ma con i professori era diverso. Si trattava semplicemente del rapporto che, in modo naturale, s’instaurava tra docenti e alunni. Almeno, aveva sempre creduto fosse così. Adesso era confuso. Ripensò alla professoressa Lafour e a Zeila. No, forse non era proprio così. Il disprezzo che aveva colto nello sguardo della professoressa nei riguardi dell’amica assomigliava molto a quello della madre di Milo mentre lo osservava. Il disprezzo di alcune persone nei confronti di altre. Nei suoi confronti. Cosa aveva di così sbagliato o diverso? Si sentiva a disagio, cominciando a comprendere la reazione di Karim. Forse, anche lui aveva vissuto una situazione simile, forse, la viveva ogni giorno.

Arrivò al piazzale. Se avesse continuato dritto avrebbe preso la scorciatoia per casa sua. Guardò l’ora: mancavano venti minuti alle sei. Magari, se si fosse sbrigato, arrivava a fare un saluto all’amico, giù alla baraccopoli. Ne sentiva il desiderio, la necessità. E poi in fondo, nella situazione in cui era, che importanza aveva perdere qualche altra frazione di punto?

In pochi minuti era già sotto, al bivio. La discesa era un’altra cosa. Percorse il selciato per circa trecento metri, prima di vedere qualcosa. Poi, la baraccopoli gli comparve di fronte, improvvisamente. Non si aspettava fosse così. Disposte in un quadrato di dieci file per dieci, delimitato da filari di viti e alberi di ulivo, c’erano delle piccole casette in legno a un piano, con copertura in tegole, molte delle quali circondate da un piccolo patio.

Max s’inoltrò nella via centrale. Le strade erano pulite, vasi di fiori alle finestre e biancheria stesa al sole. Bimbetti vocianti giocavano qua e là, un gattino striato bianco e rosso gli venne incontro, strusciandosi tra le gambe.

Si soffermò a guardarsi intorno, l’atmosfera era serena e piacevole. Profumi di fiori e di cene in preparazione gli giungevano alternandosi per poi mescolarsi. Vide alcune donne chiacchierare da una finestra all’altra, al suo passaggio lo osservarono incuriosite. Non sapeva dove andare, così chiese a una di loro. Evidentemente, si conoscevano tutti nella zona, perché gli indicarono subito e con esattezza l’abitazione dell’amico. Si trovava quattro traverse più avanti, la terza sulla destra, la casetta con i gerani rossi alle finestre, gli spiegarono. Max se la prese con comodo, passeggiando lentamente e sostando ogni qualvolta incontrava cespugli rampicanti di gelsomino odoroso. La individuò con facilità. Fuori, una bimba di circa cinque anni giocava su un dondolo con una bambola di pezza. La osservò bene e vide che somigliava molto a Karim. Gli stessi occhi neri, gli stessi capelli crespi e scuri. Le si avvicinò e le chiese se c’era suo fratello. La bimba lo guardò sospettosa e invece di rispondere corse dentro casa. Ne uscì subito dopo, attaccata alle gonne della mamma.

La donna doveva avere circa la stessa età di sua madre ma, probabilmente a causa delle numerose gravidanze e l’eccessivo lavoro, mostrava almeno una decina d’anni in più. 

I capelli, un tempo scuri come quelli dei figli, ora erano spruzzati di grigio, le spalle leggermente curve. L’altezza non indifferente, tuttavia, un paio di bellissimi occhi neri e i lineamenti gentili svelavano una passata ma non del tutto trascorsa bellezza. Ne ebbe la conferma non appena sorrise, venendogli incontro.

“Ciao, tu devi essere Max, il compagno di scuola di Karim, vero?” Gli porse la mano, dopo averla detersa nel grembiule.

Era stupito, non si erano mai visti né parlati, come l’aveva riconosciuto?

Lei sorrise ancora, spostando le ciocche che le scendevano sul viso. Poi, come gli avesse letto nei pensieri, rispose alla sua curiosità. “Karim non ha molti amici e tu sei l’unico alto, con capelli biondi e occhi verdi. Un po’ ambrati, vedo.”

Dalla porta si affacciò un bambino di circa tre anni, seguito da una ragazzina di almeno dodici.

“Loro sono tre dei miei figli. Lalunah,” e indicò la piccola che giocava nel portico, “Sheila e il piccolo Tobias.” Il bambino gli si avvicinò e gli tirò i pantaloni, con un sorriso bellissimo tale e quale quello della madre.

“Gli altri due, Manon e Tico, sono con Karim alla vigna. Sai, essendo i più grandi, vogliono rendersi utili aiutando il fratello. Mi dispiace che lui non sia qui, ma ogni giorno, non appena il monitor domestico termina l’appello delle sei, corre in campagna. Se non fosse per lui sarebbe tutto abbandonato. Invece, penso proprio che quest’anno faremo un buon vino. Per non parlare della frutta. Se entri un attimo in casa ti faccio assaggiare la marmellata di fragole che ho appena fatto!”

Max era rimasto tranquillo ad ascoltare la donna, ma non appena fece riferimento all’appello delle sei, ebbe un sussulto, che cercò di non far trapelare.

“La ringrazio, signora, lei è stata davvero cortese, ma ora devo tornare a casa”.

“A Karim dispiacerà di non averti incontrato. Tu, però, cerca di tornare, puoi venire quando vuoi, magari la prossima volta ti faccio trovare la crostata, sai è la preferita del tuo amico.”

Max salutò i bambini e la donna e si avviò sulla strada del ritorno. Si voltò dopo poco e vide che erano tutti e quattro ancora lì, davanti al portico, che lo salutavano con la mano. Rispose con un cenno, poi si diresse, più spedito che poteva, a casa.

L’aria fresca delle sette del mattino gli giunse dalla finestra semi aperta, carezzandogli il volto e svegliandolo definitivamente. Si stiracchiò un poco, indossò le pantofole. Dalla cucina gli giunse odore di caffellatte, segno che Beatrice aveva deciso che, nonostante tutto, non l’avrebbe fatto morire di fame. La sera precedente, pur essendo arrivato a casa in ritardo, non gli avevano detto niente. Semplicemente né lei né Gaudenzio gli avevano rivolto la parola, per l’intera serata. In realtà, era dal giorno in cui aveva sabotato la loro promozione che non lo degnavano di uno sguardo, né di una parola.

Fece colazione da solo. Suo padre era ancora in bagno a finire di prepararsi, la madre spolverava qua e là, in attesa del richiamo del monitor. Si lavò e si vestì con cura. Allo specchio la sua immagine rifletteva l’occhio destro circondato da un alone scuro. Sospirò.

Alle sette e trenta erano nuovamente tutti riuniti in salotto poi, senza alcun saluto, ognuno uscì da casa a trascorrere la propria differente giornata.

Aveva avuto l’intera serata per pensare bene a ciò che era accaduto e come avrebbe potuto risolvere il loro problema più assillante. Non che ci fossero molte alternative. L’aiuto di Milo doveva considerarsi definitivamente perduto e il tempo a disposizione era ben poco. Certo, questa notizia avrebbe sconvolto gli altri, ma non c’era tempo di recriminare, né di piangersi addosso. Dovevano agire e subito. Primo: bisognava provare in ogni modo a studiare e farsi interrogare. L’importante era ottenere dai professori questa possibilità. Con Gatti era già tutto deciso, i ripassi pomeridiani, se avessero dato i loro frutti, avrebbero permesso il recupero. Quella mattina avrebbero chiesto anche a Tafano per vivere civile e a Kinotto per fisica e astronomia. Rimaneva la Rumpa per Tambroon e Karim. E, infine, la Lafour, che era un serio problema, in quanto non aveva la minima intenzione di modificare la decisione presa. Oltretutto, dopo la faccenda del giorno prima… Da qui si arrivava al secondo punto: dovevano sforzarsi di trovare un piano per provvedere laddove non fosse stato possibile riparare, ma come?

Era ancora presto e Max camminava lentamente, immerso nei pensieri. Non udì lo scalpiccio dietro di sé. Un calesse lo stava raggiungendo, accostandolo sulla sinistra.

“Ehi Max!” La voce era proprio quella di Sara. “Dai, sali che ti devo parlare”.

Max non se lo fece ripetere. “Pensavo andassi a scuola a piedi”.

“Generalmente è così. Mi piace camminare. Stamattina, però, mi sono svegliata con la gamba indolenzita. Sarà stata la caduta di ieri, durante l’ora con la Pescis”.

Max ebbe un vago senso di colpa.

“Desideravo spiegarti dove abito, ieri ho dimenticato di farlo.”

“Ah sì, giusto”.

“Ieri pomeriggio ti ho visto di sfuggita, vicino a casa mia. Ti sei avvicinato al cancello, hai chiesto a qualcuno dove abito?”

Max ebbe un moto di fastidio, ripensando al pomeriggio precedente, alla madre di Milo e anche a ciò che Sara aveva potuto pensare vedendolo curiosare intorno a casa sua.

“Cercavo casa di Milo. Nonostante me lo abbia spiegato parecchie volte, non è facile orientarsi in mezzo a tutte quelle enormi ville”.

“L’hai trovata? È la penultima a sinistra, seguendo la via principale.”

“Sì, tutto a posto”. Max si sentiva di poche parole e non era da sé. Provava del fastidio a discutere con Sara, eppure non gli era dispiaciuto averla incontrata. Continuava a sentire quel senso di disagio provato la mattina precedente a scuola, quando lei gli aveva rivolto la parola, in mensa.

“Sai, casa mia è proprio quella con il cane che ti ha abbaiato. È una lei e si chiama Fumosa. Non è feroce come sembra, in fondo è ancora una cucciolona”.

Il senso di fastidio aumentò a quel pensiero.

“Saprai ritrovare la strada, vero?”

Max non rispose.

Sara fece finta di non notare quella ritrosia. “Poi, ti volevo chiedere dell’altro. È successo qualcosa tra te e Federico? Ieri mi sembravate entrambi visibilmente strani.

“Scusa, perché non lo chiedi a lui?”

“Ha detto che è scivolato, ma io non gli credo”.

“Problemi tuoi e suoi”.

“Va beh, vedo che è inutile continuare a parlare con te. Forse è meglio che scendi. Ci vediamo oggi pomeriggio, puntuale alle quattro e mezzo”.

Max non la salutò nemmeno e proseguì guardando dritto dinanzi a sé. Sara, per tutta risposta, incitò la puledra nera che scattò veloce in avanti, alzando una nube di polvere che investì in pieno il ragazzo.

A scuola Max ebbe l’ingrato compito di spiegare tutto agli amici, tralasciando i dettagli dell’incontro con la madre di Milo. Non parlò con Karim della visita a casa sua, né l’altro accennò nulla, entrambi decisamente di malumore. Durante la mattinata trattò male Zeila, fece lo sgambetto a Gasper, rispose sgarbatamente un po’ a tutti e, infine, confidò sottovoce a Miss Pastella di aver visto i Cemento padre e figlio risalire il fiume armati di affilate sciabole in cerca di grossi salmoni.

Tafano comunicò che avrebbe dato dieci giorni di tempo per il ripasso generale del programma e poi avrebbe interrogato tutti coloro che rischiavano di non passare nella sua materia. A integrazione dei normali libri di testo fornì delle dispense scritte di suo pugno con, ovviamente, l’intero decalogo di vivere civile. Zeila notò che gli articoli erano arrivati a cinquecentottantadue rispetto ai cinquecentoquaranta citati sulla Gazzetta dello studente. Anche la professoressa Rumpa fece così e consegnò ben tre tomi da cinquecento pagine ciascuno, da mandare giù in pochi giorni. Kinotto, invece, disse che preferiva dare ripetizioni di persona, stabilendo che avrebbe utilizzato, a partire da quel giorno stesso, l’ora della pausa pranzo per un’intera settimana. Alle immediate obiezioni di Max, questi rispose che potevano benissimo sopravvivere con un panino consumato in classe entro cinque minuti netti.

Con la Lafour non c’era davvero alcuna speranza. Quel giorno si presentò in classe solo per fare l’appello, dopodiché andò via lasciando Kinotto al suo posto, felice di farle un piacere e al tempo stesso guadagnare un’ora di studio. Il tentativo di Max di fargli notare che così, almeno per quel giorno, potevano andare in mensa, non servì a nulla. Fu anzi proprio lui a dover andare personalmente da Miss Pastella per farsi consegnare i cinque miseri panini degli sfortunati tenuti in custodia. Anche la pausa di metà mattina svanì miseramente alla ricerca del professor Gatti, con cui quel giorno non avevano lezione, per chiarire come si sarebbero dovuti comportare con l’appello del monitor domestico delle sei, che non lasciava tempo sufficiente per uno studio efficace. Il professore rispose che a questo aveva già pensato, concordando con Tafano e il Delegato un posticipo dell’appello alle sette, giusto per la settimana necessaria al ripasso.

Quel giorno, al rintocco del pendolo che sanciva la fine delle lezioni, i Meno Cinque non rimasero, come di solito, a chiacchierare nel parco. Erano tutti giù di corda, così si salutarono e, senza aggiungere altro, ognuno si diresse a casa propria o presso il tutor con cui avrebbe dovuto ripassare.

Max, dopo otto ore di lezioni, non aveva proprio voglia di farsi tutta quella strada in salita per andarsi a chiudere in casa di Sara e studiare letteratura, storia e geografia. Tanto meno con quella snob. Decise che avrebbe fatto di tutto per far finire quella lezione prima possibile. Magari avrebbe inventato un malanno, o avrebbe potuto confidarle che i genitori stavano poco bene, oppure che era allergico ai cani, anche solo da lontano, specie a quelli neri con pelo lungo. Poteva studiare benissimo da solo. Sapeva di potercela fare, solo se si fosse impegnato un po’ di più. Non aveva bisogno di alcun tutor.

Aveva sete, c’era troppo caldo. Si avvicinò alla fontanella per bere, ma si accorse che non funzionava. Sbuffò e andò avanti. Pensò che se la stava prendendo un po’ troppo per quella faccenda. In fondo, che gli fregava se stava un paio d’ore con quella Perfetta? Poteva benissimo resistere, non era mica la fine del mondo. Oppure, poteva rendersi talmente antipatico da farla desistere dall’impegno preso. Già, questo poteva essere divertente. Le avrebbe reso il compito impossibile. L’avrebbe fatta sgolare nelle spiegazioni senza capire nulla. Si sarebbe distratto in continuazione, magari le avrebbe sporcato o scarabocchiato qualche bel mobile. E la colpa non sarebbe stata sua, ma solo della carenza di pazienza della ragazza. Questo pensiero lo fece sorridere e gli diede più forza nell’affrontare la salita.

Fumosa lo accolse con entusiasmo come il pomeriggio precedente. Abbaiava talmente tanto che Max non riusciva neanche a concentrarsi per capire a cosa dovesse suonare. Sbottò.

“Brutto cagnaccio nero, ti vuoi zittire!”

“Non è né nero, né brutto. E poi è femmina.” Max si accorse di un bimbo di circa sei anni che gli veniva incontro al cancello, con un’espressione piuttosto contrariata in viso.

“Fumosa abbaia così solo a chi le sta antipatico.” Si avvicinò al cane che gli saltò addosso, facendogli quasi perdere l’equilibrio e riempiendolo di effusioni.

“Sai, questo nome gliel’ho dato io. Per il grigio fumo del suo mantello, ovviamente. Mia sorella Sara la voleva chiamare Sissi. Non trovi che sia un nome sdolcinato?”

“Un po’, effettivamente”. Max si chiese quanto ancora doveva stare dietro quel cancello a parlare di cani neri o color fumo con un moccioso. Era stanco, sudato e spazientito. Addolcì tuttavia la voce.

“Bimbo, non è che mi faresti entrare e avviseresti tua sorella?”

“E secondo te, io apro il cancello a un estraneo? Non ti apro e non avviso proprio nessuno! E cerca di non fare più abbaiare Fumosa, potrebbe venirle il mal di gola!” Detto ciò, il piccolo si allontanò saltellando e lasciando Max sbigottito.

Fortunatamente, Sara, avendo sentito il cane abbaiare, si affacciò al portone d’ingresso, richiamando dentro cane e bambino.

Gli aprì in silenzio, accompagnandolo lungo il vialetto bordato di margherite bianche. La casa, pur essendo grande e bella, non somigliava minimamente a quella di Milo. Tutto era più colorato e la natura rallegrava sia gli spazi esterni che interni. L’atmosfera sembrava essere più calda, vuoi per i pavimenti in cotto, il caminetto nel salone o i mobili di varie linee e colori, vuoi per i giocattoli di Nicolas, questo il nome del fratellino di Sara, sparsi dappertutto o per l’odore di cannella proveniente dalla cucina.

I genitori non erano in casa. C’era invece la governante, la quale venne incontro a Max per salutarlo e richiamare Nicolas che, insieme a Fumosa, non smetteva un attimo di torturarlo. Sara sembrava un po’ sulle sue. Forse, era ancora arrabbiata per la mattina o, forse, annoiava anche lei tutta questa faccenda dei ripassi.

Lo condusse nello studio. La stanza, spaziosa e dalle pareti dipinte di bianco, era fresca e luminosissima. Le finestre erano spalancate, le tende gialle si muovevano leggere. Una larga scrivania con due poltroncine stava al centro. Di fronte, una grande libreria e, lateralmente, un divanetto con un tavolino. Su un mobile basso troneggiava un vaso di cristallo pieno di margherite, mentre su un cuscino, dentro una cuccetta in vimini, dormiva beato un gatto bianco.

Al loro ingresso il gatto aprì gli occhi sbadigliando e guardando infastidito i due seccatori. Sara lo prese in braccio e si avvicinò alla scrivania.

“Lui è Isidoro. Possiamo studiare qui. Se per te va bene, ho già preparato il piano di studio per l’intera settimana”. Prese un foglio e lo porse a Max.

“Abbiamo sei giorni a disposizione. Possiamo dedicare due pomeriggi a ogni materia e, nell’ultimo, facciamo anche un ripasso generale. S’inizia con geografia.”

“Vedo che è già tutto deciso. Toglimi una curiosità: ti sei offerta volontaria per questa tortura o ti ha convinta Gatti?”

“Mi sono offerta volontaria e, se proprio lo vuoi sapere, non sapevo che sarei capitata con te”.

“Perché, in caso contrario, avresti rinunciato?”

“Senti, Max, se ti dà così fastidio studiare una settimana con me, perché non lo hai detto a Gatti? Magari ti cambiava tutor o ti concedeva un ripasso libero. Nessuno ti costringe a stare qui.” Sara carezzava nervosamente Isidoro, il quale sembrava non gradire quelle coccole un po’ troppo violente. In quel momento la porta si aprì e apparve la governante. Su un vassoio portava due bicchieri con qualcosa di molto fresco e due fette di dolce, dalle quali proveniva lo stesso profumo di cannella di prima. La donna si affacciò con un sorriso, ma l’atmosfera tesa che respirò, glielo fece immediatamente svanire. Lasciò il vassoio sul tavolo e richiuse la porta dietro di sé. Max fece in tempo a udire il pianto isterico di Nicolas che si lamentava per non avere avuto per primo il dolce. Si rese conto di essere stato sgarbato e che, in fondo, Sara era stata gentile e non c’entrava niente con tutti i suoi problemi.

“No, scusa, va bene così. E il tuo piano studi è perfetto. Sono io un po’ nervoso, per vari motivi. E tu potresti anche non perdere il tuo tempo con me.” Max ripensò a tutte le scuse che aveva progettato per dileguarsi da quella situazione.

“E, forse, l’unica cosa che ti devo dire è grazie”.

Sara abbassò gli occhi, poi buttò fuori dalla porta il micio che si lamentò con un prolungato miao.

“Va bene. Possiamo cominciare, allora. Prima però mangia il dolce, altrimenti Giuseppina si offende e bevi la bibita, sarai stanco per tutta quella strada”. Max fece cenno di sì.

“Sai, questa mattina ti volevo anche dire che potevi venire insieme a me in calesse, per evitarti la strada e fare prima, ma tu non sei stato gentile e non mi hai nemmeno fatto parlare”.

Max, mentre sorseggiava la bibita, ripensò alla mattina. In fondo Sara non aveva tutti i torti, era stato antipatico con tutti.

Srotolarono la mappa in pergamena fornita da Gatti sulla scrivania, occupandone l’intera superficie, liscia e lucida, e la puntellarono con i bicchieri. Su metà foglio vi era la mappa di Syrako, con i monti a nord, dai quali scendeva il fiume Anapios che delimitava il perimetro cittadino su due lati e si buttava in mare a est. La città, di forma tondeggiante, era divisa da una serie di stradine che ne delimitavano le zone. I loro incroci erano definiti Piazzali ed erano numerati. Le abitazioni sorgevano prevalentemente in quattro zone: quella residenziale a nord, semi-residenziale a nord-est, la popolare, fitte palazzine raccolte in una forma semicircolare a est e la baraccopoli. Al centro sorgeva la grande Piazza, dove erano ubicati i negozi e il mercato. Tutto intorno ai centri abitati c’erano i campi, di solito coltivati a viti, ulivi, agrumi e ortaggi. Ai margini della zona periferica e a sud ovest sorgevano alcune stalle di ovini e bovini, a sud est, fabbriche varie. A sud est era ubicato anche l’ospedale e il Centro di Recupero. A nord-est c’era la Cava, da cui si estraeva la pietra bianca utilizzata per costruire edifici, piastrellare strade, innalzare muri a secco o realizzare manufatti. L’energia elettrica infine era fornita all’intera città da enormi pannelli solari posti a sud. Max e Sara la studiarono un poco, poi passarono all’altra metà del foglio, dove era disegnata l’intera Isola con le tre città di Syrako, Katòs, Pamus. Ogni città era posta in uno dei tre vertici di quel triangolo approssimativo che era l’Isola. I monti a nord di Syrako continuavano fino a lambire Katòs con il Grande Vulcano. Intorno alle tre città, dopo una breve fascia di vegetazione, c’era solo deserto, la cosiddetta Terra di Mezzo. Notarono, tuttavia, che vi era segnata una strada che partiva da Syrako e si addentrava nella fascia desertica, fino quasi a toccare Katòs.

“Ma non c’era solo deserto nella Terra di Mezzo?”

“C’è solo deserto”. Sara stava raccogliendo le idee. “Questa segnata, credo, sia l’unico percorso che porta alle altre città. Pensavo, però, fosse nota solo ai Saggi e al Delegato. Lo sai che tra noi e le città confinanti non corre buon sangue. I Saggi, con la loro politica, sono sempre riusciti a mantenere la pace ma, si perdono nella notte dei tempi, i contrasti con Katòs e Pamus.”

“La città nera e la città d’oro, vero?” Max sorrise. “Mio nonno mi raccontava alcune storie, tramandate a sua volta da suo nonno, su queste città. Mi sa che devo ripassare bene anche storia, perché non mi ricordo i motivi dei conflitti”.

“Nessuno li conosce veramente. Si pensa che un tempo la Terra di Mezzo fosse fertile e le tre città se la contendessero. Forse ci furono guerre, forse fu versato del sangue. Posso solo supporlo. Da quando i Saggi esistono, per noi ci sono state solo pace e prosperità, ma queste cose le studieremo dopo, ora devi mandare giù nomi e luoghi.”

“Ma quanti anni hanno i Saggi?”

“Non ci è dato saperlo.” Sara rise. “Presumo tanti, comunque”.

“Non capisco a che serva studiare la mappa dell’Isola con le altre due città, se non ci è permesso uscire dalla nostra.”

“Un giorno potresti diventare un ambasciatore e allora ti sarebbe utile”.

“Eh, eh, eh. Devo ridere? Forse lo potresti diventare tu, non certo io, con il mio risicato punteggio”.

“Ma scherzi? Non lo farei mai. Allontanarsi dalla famiglia e gli amici per andare a vivere per sempre in una città nemica. Perché lo sai, vero? Non si torna più.”

“Che tristezza. Qui in città, dove sono i due ambasciatori di Katòs e Pamus?”

“Questo è un altro enigma. Mio padre mi diceva che nessuno lo sa e non si deve sapere. Forse si mescolano tra la gente. Mettono su famiglia e s’integrano. D’altronde siamo tanti a Syrako, è impossibile conoscerci tutti.”

“Tu comunque conosci tante cose.” Max aveva un tono canzonatorio.

“Potresti anche tu, se solo ti decidessi a dedicarti un po’ più allo studio e meno alle cose futili”.

“E quali sarebbero le cose futili secondo te?”

“Andare in giro con i tuoi amici, perdere tempo con tutte le ragazze che vedi”.

“Addirittura con tutte?” Aveva il suo solito sorriso sfrontato mentre guardava negli occhi la ragazza. Sara non rispose.

“Senti,” Max ritornò serio e sembrava pensieroso mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra. “Che tu sappia, c’è mai stato qualcuno che abbia provato a uscire dalla città?”

“E perché avrebbe dovuto? Qui abbiamo tutto, la nostra è una città perfetta, dove ogni cosa è dove e come dovrebbe.” Sara era stupita e contrariata. A Max sembrava di ascoltare la professoressa Rumpa o il preside Tafano.

“Sì, scusa, pensavo di poter dialogare con te, invece sto parlando con il mio tutor. Allora prof, dov’eravamo rimasti?” Il tono di Max era diventato aspro e aveva nuovamente voglia di andar via al più presto. Sara era imbarazzata, ma continuò a spiegare geografia. Max non sorrise più e rimase zitto, ad ascoltare.

Le due ore trascorsero in fretta e giunse l’ora di rincasare. Max aveva preso la scorciatoia per tornare a casa. Dietro le sue spalle, un bellissimo tramonto inondava di rosso ogni cosa. Non era andata proprio come si aspettava. Non poteva dire fosse andata male, aveva realmente apprezzato l’impegno di Sara. Oltretutto, il ripasso con lei era stato utile. Qualcosa lo aveva però infastidito, anzi, rattristato. Forse, si era illuso di poter parlare con lei come con i suoi amici, forse aveva creduto fosse diversa dagli altri Perfetti. Che anche lei, ogni tanto, avesse qualche dubbio. Chissà perché, poi. Non era la ragazza di Federico, il figlio del Delegato? Non era una numero nove, destinata a chissà quali grandi cose? Perché non doveva pensare che fosse tutto giusto e perfetto così com’era?


	5. Chapter 5

“Sono due giorni che non ci rivolgi la parola, Zeila. Si può sapere cosa ti succede?” Hailana osservava la figlia distesa sul letto, i lunghi capelli neri sparsi sul cuscino, lo sguardo fisso, attraverso la finestra sul tetto, al cielo azzurro.

“Niente”.

“A scuola come va? Non ci racconti mai nulla”.

“Non c’è niente d’interessante da raccontare”.

“Senti, se vuoi, possiamo andare insieme al fiume a fare un giro in barca, si può anche nuotare, il tempo è bello.”

“No.”

“Papà è preoccupato per te.”

“Non posso farci nulla.”

Hailana, demoralizzata dalle secche risposte della figlia ma non rassegnata, si sedette sulla sponda del letto, decisa a non cedere.

“Ascolta Zeila, ti conosco da diciassette anni e so benissimo quando c’è qualcosa che non va. Perché non me ne vuoi parlare? Magari riesco ad aiutarti, in qualche modo.”

“O magari preferisco che ti faccia gli affari tuoi”. Zeila cominciava a innervosirsi, non voleva tuttavia litigare. “Senti, voglio soltanto rimanere da sola, è concesso in questa casa?”

“Va bene, se vuoi me ne vado. Credevo che tra di noi ci fosse un rapporto diverso, basato sulla sincerità e fiducia. Forse sbagliavo.”

Zeila fino a quel momento era rimasta immobile, lo sguardo vuoto, in attesa che la madre andasse via, vinta dai suoi monosillabi. Quell’ultima affermazione però la punse sul vivo, lo sguardo le si riempì di rabbia, strinse i pugni e, all'istante, si tirò su dal letto inveendole contro.

“Proprio tu parli di sincerità e fiducia? Con quale coraggio? Tu e tuo marito mi avete fatto credere tutti questi anni di essere quelli che non eravate, mi avete mentito ogni giorno della mia vita, su tutto!”

Hailana ebbe un attimo di esitazione, osservò gli occhi della figlia riempirsi di lacrime. Chiuse i suoi, sospirando. Quel che aveva temuto in tutti quegli anni, si stava materializzando.

“Perché non mi hai detto che papà è stato un detenuto? Perché tutte quelle menzogne sulla vostra scelta di vivere in modo alternativo? E poi nessun lavoro, ovviamente, nessun contatto sociale. Ho trascorso tutta la mia vita in questo posto selvaggio, tra dolci fatti in casa ed essenze di fiori, stoffe e vetri colorati e ghirlande e racconti, sola, sempre sola. Le altre bambine s’incontravano e giocavano insieme. Io non sono mai stata la benvenuta. Insultata e derisa perché mio padre e mia madre erano strani, eccentrici, matti. Chissà quanti, tra gli amici, i professori, la gente che incontro tuttora ogni giorno, sapevano e mi guardavano con commiserazione e sospetto e io niente, non ho mai saputo niente e, pur soffrendo, vi ho sempre difeso, dagli insulti, dalle insinuazioni, dalle cattiverie. E invece ecco: nessuna calunnia, è tutto vero, i miei genitori sono dei delinquenti ed io, loro figlia”.

Hailana era rimasta ad ascoltare le urla della figlia, bianca in volto e con il respiro sospeso. Ma delinquenti no, non poteva permettere che lo dicesse e credesse. Alzò la mano e la colpì in viso, come mai aveva fatto. Rimase immobile, osservandosi il palmo e poi Zeila, che si teneva il volto, le labbra serrate.

Dal basso si udirono passi veloci salire le scale. Andrea apparve alla porta, allarmato dalle urla che gli erano giunte fino al portico. Vide sua moglie e sua figlia in lacrime, una di fronte all’altra. Intuì, poi comprese, quando incrociò lo sguardo ostile di Zeila.

“Mi dispiace, non volevo colpirti. Hai ragione, dovevamo spiegarti prima, molto prima, come stavano le cose.” Hailana si voltò verso il marito cercando i suoi occhi gentili, per farsi coraggio. “Perché non è tutto come sembra. Probabilmente sei venuta a conoscenza dei fatti in maniera distorta, incompleta e nel peggiore dei modi. Non abbiamo scuse, lo so, per non essere stati sinceri con te, ma a volte crediamo di proteggere le persone che amiamo evitando loro ciò che pensiamo possa causare dolore. E va a finire che ne causiamo dell’altro, come a te adesso. Ti prego però, non essere troppo dura con noi, sappi che ti amiamo più di ogni cosa al mondo e mai avremmo voluto farti deliberatamente soffrire.” Ad Hailana tremò la voce e le parole non riuscirono più a uscire.

Andrea le prese la mano stringendogliela, poi si accinse lui a spiegare i fatti. “Esattamente come sono andati,” disse.

“Tu conosci già come mamma ed io ci siamo conosciuti. Eravamo giovani e andavamo a scuola insieme. È stato facile innamorarsi. Hailana era bellissima, ti somigliava molto, sai. Il nostro rapporto, però, non era ben visto. Lei era una numero nove, io solo un cinque. Le famiglie di entrambi non erano molto contente. Ma come si può, Zeila, rinunciare all’amore della propria vita per un punteggio? Tutto diventa così insensato al confronto! Ci vedevamo di nascosto e non ci importava nulla del futuro, perché vivevamo intensamente il presente. Non avevamo fatto i conti con la vita, che continua e muta, al di là dei sogni e delle illusioni. Un giorno Hailana mi comunicò che saremmo diventati genitori. Eravamo al settimo cielo, avremmo avuto un bimbo o una bimba da curare e amare. A quel punto il nostro legame non poteva più restare segreto. I nostri parenti non furono ugualmente felici e cercarono in tutti i modi di allontanarci. Noi abbiamo lottato e resistito a tutto ciò che ci voleva dividere. Alla fine si arresero, sembrava avessimo vinto. Illusi!

Le condizione imposteci per continuare a stare insieme erano piuttosto dure, ma avremmo fatto di tutto pur di non dividerci. Avremmo dovuto vivere con i tuoi nonni materni e mai avrei potuto fare conoscere te, mia figlia, ai miei genitori. Mi era stato imposto un lavoro fittizio nell’azienda di famiglia, non potevo in realtà svolgere alcuna mansione perché non mi ritenevano all’altezza. Passavo i giorni a oziare e bighellonare nelle enormi stanze di quella casa, mentre Hailana era costretta a seguire per quasi tutto il giorno quei corsi sulle responsabilità familiari che avevano organizzato proprio per tenerci lontani. Quando nostro figlio sarebbe nato, le avevano preparato un lavoro che l’avrebbe tenuta ugualmente distante. Il bambino, inoltre, sarebbe stato affidato a una governante ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro. Forse, speravano cedessimo a questi ricatti e ci separassimo. Invece accettammo tutto, anche di fissare il giorno della consacrazione della nostra unione, sebbene nessuno di noi due credeva, né avrebbe voluto, la benedizione dei “Saggi”.

“I Saggi e la loro perfetta città, la società che impone e non permette di scegliere, gli esseri che hanno voluto plasmare tutto a loro immagine e somiglianza, imporre la loro volontà su tutto e tutti. Per il nostro bene, la nostra serenità. Tutto ciò che dall’alto impongono, è bene, è giusto, il resto è male, sbagliato. Ci insegnano fin da piccoli che bisogna obbedire e credere e che nulla si può mutare. Anzi, ci convincono che siamo noi stessi a non voler cambiare nulla, noi stessi a scegliere la giusta via. Hai mai riflettuto Zeila, cosa potrebbe succedere se qualcuno avesse dei dubbi, se decidesse che questa società è inaccettabile? Tua madre ed io avremmo fatto di tutto pur di stare insieme, qualunque cosa pur di poterci amare. Ma il fatto di stare per diventare genitori, ci fece riflettere profondamente, crescere. La sera ci ritrovavamo e parlavamo, gli unici momenti tutti per noi. Era questa la vita che ti avrebbe accolto? Questa la società in cui dovevi crescere? Anche se non eri ancora nata, per noi eri già tutto. Non volevamo, non potevamo darti quel futuro. Avremmo desiderato che, almeno tu, potessi crescere libera. Di scegliere, di cambiare, di dubitare. Come avremmo potuto fare? Non ci avrebbero assolutamente permesso di vivere per conto nostro. Questa storia, però, tu in parte già la conosci. Ti abbiamo raccontato che quando avevi tre anni trovammo la forza di andar via e rifugiarci qui, lontano dal centro, dalle ipocrisie, cercando di vivere, per quanto possibile entro le mura di Syrako, la nostra vita. In realtà, ti abbiamo omesso una parte della storia, quella che ti ha fatto star male, che ti avremmo voluto evitare a tutti i costi.”

Zeila non li guardava, si era avvicinata alla finestra e, con le spalle voltate, sembrava osservasse il fiume. 

“Un giorno, Hailana era al settimo mese di gravidanza, sentimmo parlare dei ‘Portatori di Spirito’. Così viene chiamato dai Syrakosiani un popolo che abita tra le Montagne a nord, fuori da Syrako. Non so se ne hai mai sentito parlare. Il loro vero nome è ignorato. Ignorato da tutti tranne, perché ci fu svelato in seguito, da me e da tua madre. Un piccolo popolo quasi sconosciuto che ogni sei anni si sposta in massa e giunge in città per vendere i propri prodotti e fare rifornimento di ciò che può loro servire. Rimangono circa quindici giorni poi, schivi e solitari così come sono giunti, vanno via. Sono loro a rifornirci di miele, di quel liquore dolcissimo a bassa gradazione detto “Lo Spirito” e altri prodotti di montagna. In cambio portano via olive, vino, tessuti. Sono gli unici ai quali i Saggi permettono di entrare e uscire dalla nostra città. Gli unici che non appartengono ad alcuna delle tre città dell’Isola. Un popolo a parte, ma fortemente chiuso in se stesso.

I giorni di permanenza a Syrako li trascorrono nel campo che approntano per l’occasione, tende che sorgono ai margini del fiume, a nord. Non hanno né desiderano alcun contatto con gli abitanti. Lasciano i loro prodotti all’interno di un apposito slargo e lì vanno a ritirare ciò con cui hanno barattato le loro merci. Nessun contatto, ripeto. Oltretutto avvicinarli è anche severamente vietato dalla legge. Io e tua madre pensavamo a come sarebbe stato bello poter essere talmente liberi. Chissà com’era la vita di quel popolo antico, così diverso, così enigmatico. Rimasi talmente affascinato dalla loro storia che desiderai vederli, anche se solo da lontano. Così, durante il periodo in cui sarebbero dovuti giungere alle porte della città, credo fossimo a fine agosto, cominciai a bazzicare vicino al fiume. Passavo le giornate ad ammirare le profonde acque dell’Anapios e a raccogliere e studiare le piante che vi crescevano intorno, in attesa che qualcosa accadesse. E, un giorno, qualcosa accadde.” Andrea fece una pausa sedendosi sulla poltroncina azzurra lì accanto. Hailana, rimasta sulla sponda del letto, cercava inutilmente lo sguardo della figlia.

“Non dimenticherò mai quel bambino. Poteva avere quattro anni al massimo, capelli ricci e neri, gli occhi scuri spaventatissimi, piangeva e gridava in una lingua sconosciuta agitando braccia e gambe e affondando sempre più nelle acque del fiume. Mi buttai immediatamente, senza pensare. Non fu facile tirarlo su e tornare a riva. Il piccolo era stato trascinato al largo e in quel punto del fiume la corrente era fortissima. Vuoi il destino o la fortuna, riuscii a trascinarmi fuori, il piccolo aveva perso conoscenza e non respirava. Furono momenti terribili. Sembrava non fosse possibile rianimarlo, provai in tutti i modi. Alla fine aprì gli occhi ed espulse l’acqua ingoiata, era vivo. Mi lasciai cadere esausto vicino a lui, chiusi gli occhi. Un vocio sempre più forte e vicino mi riportò alla realtà. Pochi minuti dopo mi ritrovai davanti a un gruppo di persone vestite in modo diverso dal nostro e parlanti la stessa lingua sconosciuta del bambino. Quella che doveva essere la madre, afferrò immediatamente il piccolo e, piangendo, mi rivolse i ringraziamenti più sentiti della sua vita. Capii dopo che Gilko, questo il nome del piccolo, era scivolato nell’acqua improvvisamente, sfuggendo all’attenzione dei genitori. La corrente lo aveva trascinato via, veloce, troppo per poterlo raggiungere in tempo. Il fatto che io mi fossi trovato proprio in quel punto del fiume, gli aveva salvato la vita. Ancora un minuto e tutto sarebbe stato vano.

Seppi che quella gente era il mitico popolo dei Pentakei, questo il vero nome dei “Portatori di Spirito”. Non li capivo a parole, ma i gesti e le espressioni spiegavano ogni cosa. Mi portarono al loro accampamento, erano appena arrivati e stavano finendo di montare le tende. Forse, proprio a causa della confusione, Gilko aveva trovato il modo di sgattaiolare lontano dai grandi per esplorare da solo quel luogo sconosciuto.

Cenammo insieme. Non immaginavo potessero essere così cordiali. Compresi che, salvando Gilko, avevo conquistato per sempre la loro gratitudine e il loro rispetto. Mi congedai da loro promettendo che sarei tornato l’indomani. Quella sera raccontai tutto a Hailana che mi raccomandò di fare molta attenzione, poiché le leggi di Syrako erano chiare. Notai però nei suoi occhi un velo di tristezza, seppur celata, per non poter anche lei conoscere quella gente.

Il giorno dopo andai di buon'ora all’accampamento, facendo una particolare attenzione a guardarmi alle spalle. Certo di non essere stato seguito, mi presentai con, in dono, dei dolci fatti da Hailana. Trascorsi una piacevolissima giornata. Fui presentato agli Anziani dai quali fui benevolmente accolto. Alcuni di loro parlavano un poco la nostra lingua. Non potrò mai dimenticare i loro volti solcati da rughe centenarie e i loro occhi miti, sprigionanti saggezza. La storia del salvataggio si era diffusa in tutto l’accampamento e la gente mi guardava con stima. I bambini mi gironzolavano attorno, tirandomi per la camicia, forse incuriositi dal diverso abbigliamento, le donne facevano a gara a offrirmi ciò che potevano. Andammo insieme al fiume per pescare grosse trote e granchi pasciuti. Poi, dopo pranzo, stetti ore ad ascoltarli raccontare storie antiche che parlavano di vento e acqua, Dei dell’aria e della terra, mitici personaggi delle montagne e del Grande Vulcano. Nei loro racconti c’erano sì le parole incomprensibili, ma anche i gesti e le espressioni che mi facevano arrivare con la fantasia laddove la semplice comprensione mi limitava. Come potevo, raccontai anch’io qualcosa di me e della mia storia con Hailana. Fui stupito di come, in un giorno, fosse diventato così semplice comprenderci. Al tramonto fu difficile staccarmi da quei miei nuovi amici, tuttavia, al momento di congedarci, mi fecero capire che sarebbero stati contenti se l’indomani avessi portato anche la mia Hailana. Li guardai riconoscente, ma mi resi conto che sarebbe stato complicato.

Hailana non fu della stessa opinione. Appena venne a conoscenza dell’invito, dimenticò tutte le ferree regole e i dubbi al riguardo e decise che avrebbe assolutamente trovato una maniera per liberarsi del controllo dei Suoi, almeno per un giorno. Tua madre è fatta così, quando decide qualcosa, è impossibile farle cambiare idea. Ora, però, ero io ad avere qualche dubbio. Finché si trattava di me, potevo anche rischiare, ma mettere in pericolo Hailana e mio figlio era davvero troppo.

Ma, come puoi ben immaginare, fu impossibile dissuadere tua madre da una decisione già presa.

In meno che non si dica s'inventò una bronchite acuta con febbre altissima. Ancor oggi non so come fece, ma riuscì a convincere anche la sfilza di medici illustri che i genitori le fecero immediatamente accorrere al capezzale. Io, ovviamente, ero fermamente deciso a stare al suo fianco, giorno e notte. Dormiva molto, era la malattia. Si svegliava solo al tramonto, per mangiare qualcosa. Nessuno poteva né doveva disturbarla. “Così guarirò prima”, aveva detto con un filo di voce ai genitori.

Appena usciva il controllo medico, la mattina presto, scivolavamo silenziosamente attraverso la finestra del primo piano, dove si era fatta trasferire con la scusa che era più comodo per i medici e la servitù accudirla, e fuggivamo velocissimi attraverso il giardino per raggiungere i nostri nuovi amici a nord del fiume.

In meno di una settimana era come se fossimo stati da sempre parte di una sola grande famiglia. Anche la lingua era un problema superato. Imparammo tanto su quel popolo e da quel popolo. La loro vita era semplice e scandita da ritmi lenti, fatti di stagioni e anni. Vivevano in una valle tra le montagne, dove il clima si manteneva mite quasi tutto l’anno. Le montagne avevano impedito, nel corso dei millenni, che altre popolazioni vi giungessero, poiché l’ingresso alla valle era ben nascosto e noto solo ai loro condottieri, inoltre, li avevano protetto dalle tremende guerre fratricide che centinaia di anni or sono sconvolsero la popolazione dell’intera Isola. Lì allevavano le api, grazie alle quali producevano miele, propoli e pappa reale di una qualità particolare, unica, e coltivavano i fertili campi intorno.

Ci insegnarono molte cose sulle piante e sul fiume, ricette antiche su l’uso delle erbe in medicina e metodi sulla fabbricazione di aromi e profumi naturali. Imparammo anche una grande quantità di storie e leggende, con le quali tu sei cresciuta. Imparammo ad amare un tipo di vita diverso, più vicino alla natura, più semplice e senza tutti quei bisogni che la nostra società ritiene essenziali. Imparammo a rispettare la natura e a seguirne i ritmi, a leggere nel sole e nel vento l’andamento dei giorni e delle stagioni. Ci insegnarono che la natura è parte di noi stessi, che non bisognava temerla, bensì conoscerla. Ammirammo anche il loro concetto di nascita e di morte, parte di un semplice tutt’uno. Nessuna complicazione concettuale, a un’alba faceva seguito un tramonto. E le albe si ripetevano ogni giorno. Quella era per loro l’eternità, l’eterno ciclo della vita. L’accettazione dell’inevitabile non significava che fosse un popolo passivo, anzi. Osservandoli mi resi conto che era un popolo tenace e forte, capace di difendere la propria gente e la propria terra a ogni costo.

Più trascorrevamo del tempo con loro e più ci rendevamo conto che ne volevamo tenacemente far parte. Ci sentivamo come in un’unica grande famiglia e temevamo il giorno della separazione. Giunse, inevitabile come il tramonto. I rifornimenti erano stati completati e il campo quasi tutto smontato. Anche la bronchite di Hailana doveva necessariamente cominciare a dare segni di guarigione. Sarebbe finito tutto e tutto sarebbe tornato così com’era. Noi però ci sentivamo diversi, profondamente. Mi ricordo che l’ultima sera, Matana, uno degli anziani, quello che forse si era più affezionato a noi, prese da parte Hailana. Le mise una mano sul ventre e con l’altra fece avvicinare il piccolo Gilko. Stette così, gli occhi chiusi, per qualche minuto, poi disse nella sua lingua quel che noi ormai riuscivamo a comprendere. Sarebbe nata una bambina, bellissima, il cui nome doveva essere Zeila. E quella bimba sarebbe stata legata per sempre a Gilko, poiché il padre, salvandogli la vita, si era per sempre legato a lui. Così, dunque, sarebbe stato per la figlia. Restammo senza parole e piangemmo per la commozione e per quel forte legame che quel vecchio ci trasmetteva.

La sera prima della loro partenza, nella grande casa dove ci sentivamo due estranei, tua madre ed io ci guardammo a lungo, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Poi, fu tutto chiaro e così semplice che non servì neanche parlare se non per organizzare la fuga. L’indomani ci saremmo uniti al popolo dei Pentakei, eravamo ormai parte di loro e ce lo avevano dimostrato.

La mattina seguente non aspettammo il controllo del monitor delle sette o la visita dei medici. Non appena cominciò ad albeggiare, raccolte poche cose in uno zaino, ci calammo come al solito dalla finestra per raggiungere i nostri amici, già incamminatisi lungo il fiume, verso le montagne. Non facemmo attenzione, però, ai guardiani notturni che perlustravano il perimetro del parco fino alle sei e trenta del mattino. Furono loro a dare l’allarme. Fu un grande errore e un’imperdonabile leggerezza. Non ce ne rendemmo conto se non quando fummo in vista dei Pentakei. Gridammo per farci sentire e far loro capire che volevamo partire insieme. Correvamo, ma con Hailana in quelle condizioni non era facile. A un certo punto, notammo che alcuni di loro si fermarono e capimmo che ci stavano aspettando. Poi, osservammo che il loro sguardo andava indietro, alle nostre spalle. Ci voltammo e vedemmo le guardie del Delegato avanzare svelti verso di noi. Non volevamo tornare indietro, per niente al mondo, ma le guardie erano veloci e, in ogni caso, raggiungendo i Pentakei avremmo messo anche loro nei guai. Perché anche loro erano tenuti al rispetto delle leggi, degli accordi secolari che li legavano al nostro popolo e alla pace.

Quegli attimi di esitazione ci furono fatali, anche se accadde qualcosa che ci ridiede un filo di speranza. A un tratto l’intera carovana si bloccò, in attesa. Tutti iniziarono a incitarci a far presto, a gridare che ci avrebbero aspettato e cercarono di farci capire che una volta guadato il fiume ci saremmo trovati sul tragitto per le montagne, fuori dal potere di Syrako, del Delegato e dei Saggi. E allora saremmo stati liberi. Provammo a correre, invano. Non ce la facemmo. Ci presero. Io lottai, con tutte le mie forze, inutilmente, stupidamente. Riuscii a vedere solo che Hailana era stata messa su un carro e portata via. Fui stordito da una botta e, da quel momento, non ricordai più nulla.

Mi risvegliai parecchie ore dopo, incatenato, in una buia cella, chissà dove.

Nessuno riuscì a comprendere il motivo della nostra tentata fuga. Avevamo violato le leggi, messo in repentaglio la salute di Hailana e del nascituro, rinunciato a tutti gli agi che la famiglia di tua madre ci aveva concesso. Per cosa? Fuggire con un popolo semi-barbaro, in chissà quale luoghi sconosciuti e selvaggi. Nessuno riuscì a capire, neanche la mia famiglia che, oltretutto, mi aveva ripudiato perché avevo scelto Hailana anziché loro, neanche quelli che reputavamo amici.

Non ci fu alcun processo. Sai che qui a Syrako i processi pubblici sono un fatto raro e regolarmente fasulli. Le decisioni vengono prese dal Delegato che a sua volta si basa sulla legge dei “Saggi”. Non c’è altra autorità riconosciuta, non esiste nulla a cui appellarsi, nessuna grazia da invocare. Quando tutto è stato deciso bisogna solo accettare e subire.

Dopo qualche giorno fui trasferito alla cava di pietra bianca, a nord est della città. Lì vi lavorano forzatamente, ancor oggi, tutti coloro che la legge reputa colpevoli di qualcosa. E non solo. C’è anche tanta povera gente il cui unico sostentamento è scavare pietra per un misero salario. Lì ebbi modo di conoscere Tanio, il padre del tuo amico Karim, che era nato da qualche mese. Non era un detenuto, ma lavorava per pochi Kiros, dalla mattina alla sera. Facemmo amicizia, ma durò poco. Si ammalò e dovette ritirarsi a casa dove, fortunatamente, gli rimaneva un pezzetto di terra da coltivare. In seguito, seppi che circa tre anni fa morì, lasciando soli la moglie e sei figli. Per quel che mi riguarda fui condannato a tre anni di lavori forzati. È un periodo della mia vita che cerco di dimenticare e di cui preferisco non parlare, perché fu veramente difficile. Non tanto per la fatica e gli stenti che subivamo, quanto per la mancanza della mia Hailana e il pensiero di te che non avevo neppure potuto conoscere. Nessuno era autorizzato a darmi alcuna notizia al riguardo. Ero convinto, tuttavia, che il vecchio Matana avesse avuto ragione: sarebbe stata una bambina e Zeila sarebbe stato il suo nome.

Scontata la pena, puoi ben immaginare chi andai immediatamente a cercare. Purtroppo, in quella casa non c’era più nessuno. Mi dissero che l’intera famiglia si era temporaneamente trasferita altrove. Vi cercai per mesi, senza alcun risultato. La sera dormivo in una tenda vicino al fiume. Grazie agli insegnamenti dei Pentakei, ero in grado di procurarmi da solo il cibo. Poi, un giorno, vi incontrai proprio lì, al fiume. Neppure Hailana aveva dimenticato e ti portava spesso sulle sponde dell’Anapios a raccogliere fiori ed erba e ad ascoltare la voce del fiume. Fu il giorno più bello della mia vita. Avevi tre anni, sapevi già parlare benissimo e adoravi stare in acqua e nuotare. Ti dissi subito che ero tuo padre. Tu mi guardasti seria, poi mi donasti uno dei tuoi più belli sorrisi e da quel momento diventammo inseparabili. Nessuna notizia era stata data neanche a Hailana, lei mi aveva atteso senza sapere per quanto. Aveva vissuto con i Suoi perché non poteva fare altro con una bimba piccola, ma aveva sempre messo in chiaro che un giorno sarebbe andata via.

E lo fece, la sera stessa. Prese alcune cose sue e tue e mi seguiste alla tenda. La situazione non era certo delle più comode, ma eravamo così felici di stare insieme che tutto ci sembrava meraviglioso. A te sembrava tutto un’avventura e, fortunatamente, eravamo in estate. Tuo nonno si diede subito cura di denunciarci per rapimento di minore. Stavolta, però non poté nulla. Neanche a Syrako si può separare una madre dalla figlia. La legge fu però chiara: decidendo di andare a vivere con me, Hailana accettava di essere anche lei una ‘Indesiderata’, cioè una persona tenuta sì a vivere entro i confini cittadini, ma senza alcun diritto, né alcuna possibilità lavorativa, né alcun tipo di assistenza, né possibilità di abitazione. In seguito trovammo questa casa diroccata e abbandonata lungo il fiume, in mezzo alla più fitta vegetazione. Pensammo subito che era perfetta. La sistemammo e lì costruimmo la nostra famiglia. Più tardi venimmo a conoscenza che tu non eri un’Indesiderata, perché non avevi scelto tutto questo. La legge ti riconosceva quindi la possibilità di essere istruita e l’assistenza medica, tramite ovviamente il pagamento delle normali rette. Ci inventammo un lavoro. Sfruttammo le nostre conoscenze e imparammo a confezionare bouquet di fiori, tessuti colorati, dolci particolari, tisane e unguenti di erbe mediche. Tu potesti andare alla scuola primaria e in seguito all’Istituto Superiore ‘Chimera’. So benissimo che la legge ti punirà comunque per colpa nostra, perché il tuo punteggio sarà sempre influenzato dal fatto che i tuoi genitori sono due Indesiderati, ma questa è la vita che abbiamo scelto e ne siamo felici, non torneremmo indietro”.

Andrea smise di parlare, lo sguardo lucido al ricordo degli anni passati, delle sofferenze e della felicità ritrovata. Abbracciò la moglie, poi appoggiò leggera la mano sulla spalla della figlia, in cerca del suo sguardo. Zeila si voltò bruscamente, scostando quella carezza. Rimase immobile, gli occhi fissi in quelli dei genitori. Non urlava più, non piangeva. Parlò lentamente, con distacco, adesso calma.

“Ecco. Voi avete scelto. Io No. Ho solo subito. Vi odio.”

Milo tornò a scuola il mattino successivo al primo incontro di Max e Karim con i loro tutor. Non ebbero molto tempo per le spiegazioni, giacché l’intera giornata fu occupata da lezioni, pause pranzo comprese.

Riuscirono a parlare un poco tra un cambio d’aula e l’altro senza poter chiarire tutto. Che Milo fosse stato male era già stato appurato. Cosa avesse avuto fu un po’ meno chiaro, così come il comportamento poco affabile della madre, a cui Max accennò appena.

Un fatto era certo: Milo non aveva potuto fare nulla per aiutare se stesso e gli amici con le insufficienze di scuola. Non rimaneva che mettersi sotto a studiare e sperare al meglio. Certo, era consapevole che per lui sarebbe stato molto più facile che per gli altri. Se avesse voluto, avrebbe avuto, fin dall’inizio dell’anno scolastico, ben altri voti. Ma non si era mai dato volutamente da fare. Adesso, però, non si poteva più scherzare e le ultime interrogazioni dovevano andare necessariamente bene. Gli altri Meno Cinque erano, innegabilmente, meno sicuri di sé. E anche molto più preoccupati. Milo era veramente dispiaciuto di non aver potuto far niente e, sebbene gli altri lo rassicurassero che non era stata colpa sua, fu giù di corda l’intera giornata.

Non appena il pendolo avvertì della fine delle lezioni, Max notò che, appena fuori dal parco, c’era ad attendere il calesse personale di Milo, con tanto di vetturino.

“È perché non sto ancora molto bene. I miei genitori si sono impuntati, altrimenti non mi avrebbero fatto tornare a scuola neanche oggi”. Karim e Zeila aspettavano Max, ancora fermo con Milo, il quale chiese loro se volevano andare con lui in calesse, almeno per una parte del tragitto. Risposero che preferivano fare una passeggiata. Max vide che l’amica aveva uno sguardo piuttosto triste e, rendendosi conto di averlo notato solo a fine giornata, sebbene lei non avesse parlato tutto il giorno, preferì non ribattere nulla e lasciare a Karim il compito di capire cosa l’affliggesse.

“Io preferisco non farmi tutta quella strada a piedi, dato che devo andare dalla Perfetta. Accetto l’invito, Milo”. Max si accorse allora che Sara attendeva con il suo calesse un po’ più avanti. Si ricordò che gli aveva detto che era disposta ad accompagnarlo fino a casa sua. Fece tuttavia finta di non vederla e si mise a parlare con l’amico, salendo sulla vettura e seguendo con la coda dell’occhio la reazione della ragazza. Lei lo vide andar via e, seria, lo seguì con lo sguardo. Anche Max la fissò mentre il calesse, alzando una nuvola di polvere, si allontanava. Sentì il solito fastidio stringergli lo stomaco, intanto che iniziava a rispondere alle chiacchiere di Milo e quello sguardo diventava sempre più distante.

Lungo il tragitto Milo parlò molto. Al solito, di mille e più cose al contempo. Volle anche sapere tutto quello che era successo in sua assenza. Si spiacque per la faccenda di Zeila e la professoressa Lafour e, su richiesta di Max, rispose che lui non sapeva nulla al riguardo. Poi, confermò quel che gli altri già avevano previsto, ossia che non aveva la benché minima intenzione di studiare con Federico. Lo aveva detto già a Gatti che lo aveva esonerato, dietro solenne promessa di un ripasso comunque serio e costante. Chiese di Joanna, sulla quale Max non seppe dir nulla perché se ne era completamente dimenticato. Parlarono del ballo, della fine dell’anno, dei progetti futuri. Max volle riprendere l’argomento che più gli stava a cuore in quel momento: cosa fare nell’eventualità il loro studio non fosse bastato.

“So benissimo che tu ce la puoi fare da solo e, in fondo, forse anch'io e Zeila, ma Karim e Tambroon, no. Karim lavora non appena torna da scuola, lo sapevi? Non avrà il tempo. E Tambroon è quello messo peggio tra noi. A parte la storia Lafour, ovviamente, per la quale siamo tutti nei guai.”

“Ti ascolto, hai forse avuto qualche idea che non mi hai detto?” Milo rideva, come di consueto.

“Beh, all’inizio mi sembrava piuttosto stupida, credevo che tu avresti architettato chissà quale intricata macchinazione.” Guardò l’amico con l’aria di volersi scusare per quell’ulteriore coltello girato nella piaga dei sensi di colpa.

“Poi mi sono reso conto che era l’unico modo che restava se tutto il resto fosse fallito”.

“Cosa hai progettato, Max?”

“I professori conoscono benissimo la situazione di ognuno di noi nella propria materia. Sarebbe inutile bluffare adesso e forse controproducente. Bisogna aspettare che le interrogazioni siano finite, che i giochi siano stati fatti, ma non del tutto”.

“Cosa vuoi dire?” Milo sembrava ora un po’ più interessato.

“Voglio dire che ci sono due giorni appena tra l’ultimo giorno d’interrogazioni e l’inizio degli scrutini. Sai che questi ultimi vengono elaborati automaticamente dal Grande Monitor, in base ai dati che vengono immessi. Due giorni durante i quali i dati permangono in sala registri, in attesa che la mattina del ventisei inizino a essere immessi e lavorati. Dopo di che non ci sarà assolutamente più nulla da fare, se non piangere sul latte versato”. Max era pensieroso e in attesa, sperando che Milo gli dicesse qualcosa di alternativo a un tale proposito suicida.

“Mi stai dicendo che hai intenzione di penetrare in sala registri e modificare i voti?”

“Veramente, adesso, l’intenzione è un po’ ritoccata. In sala registri ho pensato che ci potremmo andare entrambi, sono convinto che il tuo aiuto sia essenziale. Conosci la scuola meglio di me e anche tutti i vari documenti. Metti che non riesco a trovare il registro giusto? O modifico la materia sbagliata? O mi addormento sul divanetto nell’atrio? O magari mi soffermo un po’ troppo a fare uno spuntino in sala mensa?” Max sorrideva, sapendo benissimo che Milo avrebbe capito al volo la sua intenzione di coinvolgerlo nell’impresa semplicemente perché erano amici per la pelle.

“L’idea non sembra così cattiva e forse non sarà così difficile. Dicevi che ci sono due giorni di tempo per la modifica. Le interrogazioni termineranno dunque giorno ventitré. E il venticinque c’è il ballo, vero?” Milo, non appena ebbe pronunciate queste parole, spalancò gli occhi, come se avesse afferrato, solo in quel momento, la portata reale del progetto.

“Infatti. Vedo che cominci a capire. È l’unico giorno dell’anno in cui ci è concesso saltare i controlli dei monitor domestici sia delle diciotto che delle ventuno. Questo, per poter prepararci adeguatamente ed essere tutti puntuali alle sette a scuola, per il discorso inaugurale e il saluto personale dei Saggi. Il ‘grande ballo di fine anno ci consente inoltre di rimanere a danzare tutta la notte. Non è fantastico?”

“È strabiliante. Tuttavia, anche estremamente pericoloso. Ci saranno sempre e comunque dei controlli in sala registri. I guardiani vigileranno, o no?”

“Nessuna guardia vera e propria. Non avrebbe senso tra tutta quella confusione. Penso, invece, che vi potrà essere qualche collaboratore piazzato in sala registri, a turno. Ma, anche se così fosse, sarà un giochetto liquidarlo.”

“Bene, vedo che hai già programmato tutto. E credo tu sappia già che io sarò con te. Aspettiamo e vediamo come si mettono le cose, poi sapremo cosa dovremo sistemare.”

Il calesse era giunto nel piazzale tre, all’ingresso della zona residenziale. Milo fece segno al vetturino di fermarsi.

“Tu scendi qui, vero?”

“Già. Due ore di tortura con la Perfetta”.

“È così tremenda?”

“È una Perfetta”. Max sembrò riflettere su quella frase. “Milo, ti rendi conto che potresti essere tranquillamente uno di loro, solo se volessi?”

“È proprio questo il punto. Non lo voglio e non lo vorrò mai. Siete voi i miei amici. Gli unici.”. Milo disse l’ultima frase a voce bassa e a Max sembrò che arrossisse. Poi si allontanò, salutandolo da lontano.

Si sentì improvvisamente rasserenato. Respirò profondamente quell’aria satura di profumi. Una brezza leggera gli sfiorò i capelli. Aveva trascorso dei giorni veramente orribili. Ora sentiva che il ritorno di Milo avrebbe riportato tutto alla normalità e alla tranquillità. Si rese conto che la sua presenza gli era davvero necessaria e che gli era mancato molto. Forse, pensò, era l’amico più caro che avesse. Tambroon era come un fratello. Ammirava Karim, era affezionato a Zeila, ma Milo era il suo amico più importante, si fidava di lui a occhi chiusi e avrebbe fatto di tutto per aiutarlo. Inoltre era convinto che per lui fosse lo stesso. Ripensò alla sua ultima affermazione. Sì, provava anche lui le stesse cose e questo lo fece sorridere, di cuore, come non faceva da tanto.

La villa di Sara gli apparve improvvisamente davanti, con Fumosa che abbaiava. Sarebbe sopravvissuto anche quel pomeriggio. Fuori da lì aveva dei veri amici che lo aspettavano.

Un urlo di Nicolas gli giunse da una finestra aperta e subito dopo la voce di rimprovero della governante.

“Speriamo che, almeno, abbiano preparato anche oggi qualcosa di buono” pensò, mentre si accingeva a suonare al cancello.


	6. Chapter 6

Gli aprì la governante con Nicolas urlante attaccato alle gonne. Lo fece accomodare nello studio e gli offrì tè freddo e pasticcini. Sara non era ancora tornata. Era rimasta male vedendolo andar via con Milo? In fondo non si erano accordati in alcun modo. Guardò fuori dalla finestra quindi pensò bene di iniziare a sistemare libri e appunti.

Isidoro, entrato nel frattempo nello studio, con un balzo era piombato sulla scrivania e vi si era sdraiato comodamente sopra. Max srotolò ugualmente la mappa e la dispose, per quanto possibile, sul piano vicino al gatto, il quale dischiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, giusto il tempo di vedere cosa lo disturbasse, per abbassarli pigramente subito dopo.

“Scommetto che sei un gatto orribilmente viziato. Stai sdraiato sulle gambe della tua padrona quando lei studia e adori farti fare le coccole, vero?” Lo accarezzò sul collo, cosa che il micio sembrò gradire. “Se fossi il mio gatto, ti lascerei fuori, alla ricerca di topi, almeno dimagriresti. Sei in soprappeso, non te ne accorgi?” Smise di carezzarlo. Il gatto emise un breve miagolio. “Effettivamente, hai ragione. Perché dovresti? Sei un gatto Perfetto, no? Come la tua padrona. Perché faticare, quando tutto ti è dovuto?” Un rumore alla porta lo fece voltare.

“È questo che pensi allora?” Sara gli era di fronte, lo zaino ancora in mano, il respiro affannato per la corsa sulle scale. I capelli, raccolti in una coda, le erano scivolati sulla fronte.

“Tu hai sempre l’abitudine di origliare alle porte e ascoltare le conversazioni altrui? Guarda che era un dialogo privato con il tuo gatto che, oltretutto, non mi ha neppure degnato di attenzione” e indicò il micio che continuava a dormire beato con le zampe allungate sulla mappa.

“A parte il fatto che non ho niente da origliare dato che casa, porta e gatto sono miei. E, in ogni caso, credevo avessi superato l’avversione nei miei confronti.” Carezzò Isidoro e aggiunse, con aria indifferente: “Comunque, sei libero di pensare quel che vuoi, fatti tuoi. A me interessa solo portare a termine un impegno che ho preso col professore Gatti. E, cortesemente, gradirei un po’ di collaborazione”.

“Sono a tua completa disposizione.” Max assunse quel tono indisponente e quell’aria sfrontata che gli era peculiare.

Come se non avesse udito, Sara cambiò discorso. “Vedo che hai gradito i dolci di Giuseppina. Anche quelli al pistacchio.”

“Perché, cosa hanno di speciale i dolci al pistacchio?”

“Sono i miei preferiti e li hai fatti tutti fuori”.

“Sopravvivrai. Questi sono i rischi di studiare con me.”

“Non credevo di correre dei rischi. Domani ti farò trovare dolci all’arsenico”.

“Non esagerare. Preferirei torta al cioccolato, sai è la mia preferita”.

“Lo farò senz’altro, non temere. Ah, poi ho visto che hai trovato chi ti accompagna fin quassù, il pomeriggio. Se me lo avessi detto ieri, avrei evitato di perder tempo ad aspettarti”.

“Non ti avevo detto che sarei tornato con te, o sbaglio?”

“No, infatti.” Sara chiuse l’argomento e iniziò a sistemare libri e appunti di geografia. Max cercò in tutti i modi di spostare Isidoro dalla mappa di Syrako, della quale erano rimasti visibili solo una piccola porzione di bassopiano e una strisciolina di fiume. E, prima che il gatto gli graffiasse con una fulminea unghiata la mano sinistra, sentì di non riuscire a provare quella soddisfazione che avrebbe creduto nel punzecchiare Sara.

“Ecco, bravo, lo hai infastidito, sei contento?” Sara afferrò delicatamente il micio bianco e, con riguardo, lo fece uscire dalla porta.

“Forse ti è sfuggito che è lui che mi ha infastidito, graffiandomi. Mi sta anche uscendo del sangue”.

“Te la sei cercata. Non fai molto simpatia agli animali, anche Fumosa non ti adora. Scommetto che a casa non hai nemmeno un animale domestico”.

Max la incenerì con lo sguardo, ammettendo tra sé che ci aveva azzeccato. “E invece ne ho tanti”.

“Quali?” Sara non mollava.

“Sono tanti, poi ti farò avere la lista.”

“Sì, va bene. Fammi vedere quella mano, è meglio.” Gli prese la mano tra le sue, osservandola con attenzione.

Max considerò che quella era la seconda volta che lei gli teneva la mano. La prima era stata nel prato a ovest della scuola, ai piedi di una quercia secolare, meno di un mese prima. Erano talmente vicini quel giorno, che i suoi occhi blu erano a un palmo dal suo viso e sulla spalla sinistra, vicino al collo, aveva potuto scorgere quello strano tatuaggio a forma di fiore. Gli occhi di lei, adesso, erano bassi, chini sulla ferita, ma sulla spalla il fiore stilizzato era perfettamente visibile.

“Forse è meglio disinfettarla. Vado un attimo di là a prendere l’occorrente.”

Lui non aveva ribattuto nulla, stranamente. Quel fastidio allo stomaco era di nuovo lì e lo lasciava spiazzato. Si affacciò alla finestra, il cielo era troppo azzurro.

Quando Sara tornò, era deciso a chiederle del tatuaggio.

“È una rosa. Il simbolo di Syrako, la ‘Rosa Excelsa’ per la precisione, che tempo fa la professoressa Rumpa ci ha mostrato, ricordi?” Sara parlava mentre disinfettava la ferita che si era rivelata un po’ più profonda di quanto fosse sembrato inizialmente.

“Perché me lo chiedi?”

“Niente, solo curiosità. E in fondo, a pensarci, non è così strano che una Perfetta abbia marchiato a fuoco sul corpo il simbolo della propria città. Ah, ah, un po’ fanatico, ammettilo!”

“Sei sempre il solito cafone. E anche ignorante”. Sara forzò un po’ con il cotone e il disinfettante sulla ferita.

“Ahio! Questa non è una vendetta corretta. Inveire su un malato.”

“Ho finito. E tu sei guarito. Ora studiamo.”

“Eh, no! Mi hai chiamato cafone e ignorante. Posso capire il cafone, ma ignorante! Me lo devi dimostrare. Cosa ignoro?”

“Non ho alcuna intenzione di soddisfare la tua curiosità. Non più almeno, visto il tuo modo di trattare la gente”.

“Guarda che sei tu il caso anomalo. Le ragazze farebbero la fila per avere un attimo del mio tempo. Tu, invece, m’indisponi”.

“Ah sarei io adesso l’indisponente? Sembrava che ieri avessi iniziato ad apprezzare la mia disponibilità ad aiutarti nello studio e invece oggi, di colpo, sei la persona più antipatica che abbia mai conosciuto”.

Max sorrise beffardo, senza aggiungere più nulla.

Da quel momento tutto procedette in modo tranquillo. Anche se nessuno dei due sembrava soddisfatto. Il pomeriggio trascorse con lo studio di Pamus e Katòs, insieme a un riepilogo generale. Alle diciotto e trenta si salutarono brevemente, senza nemmeno guardarsi negli occhi, dandosi appuntamento l’indomani pomeriggio con lo studio della storia.

“È la giornata ideale per un bagno al fiume, non trovate?”

Quella mattina Zeila era di buon umore e desiderosa di coinvolgere, nei suoi progetti di svago, gli amici.

“Peccato che noi siamo qui, rinchiusi tra queste orrende mura a studiare orrende materie.” Tambroon non era così entusiasta.

“Però, finite le lezioni, potremmo concederci una capatina al fiume, che ne dite?”

“Parli così perché tu non devi sorbirti il ripasso con i tutor. Noi invece, poveri mortali, non possiamo sfuggire al nostro triste destino”. Max aveva una languida aria da filosofo.

“Io no però! Zeila, sono con te.” Tambroon, al pensiero di poter fare quel che voleva dopo la scuola, dato che a differenza degli amici, non doveva riparare le materie di Gatti, era nuovamente di buon umore.

“Non ti senti un po’ carogna?” Max gli tirò un quaderno in testa.

“Nemmeno un poco e poi, se voleste veramente, potreste ugualmente venire, almeno per un’ora, e tanti saluti ai tutor.”

“Beh, sai Max, Tambroon in fondo non ha tutti i torti. Ce lo meritiamo un po’ di riposo. Specie voi. Sono ormai giorni interi che non fate altro che studiare! La vita non è fatta solo di questo.” Milo era intento ad accartocciare palline di carta e tirarle in testa a Gasper, mentre forniva agli amici il suo saggio punto di vista.

“Anch’io sono d’accordo per il bagno”. Karim, sbadigliando, aveva stirato le gambe sul banco avanti a lui, lasciando perplessa la povera Jasmine.

“Non abbiamo però i costumi da bagno!” Tambroon era nuovamente pensieroso.

“Va bene, quelli non sono necessari.” Milo voleva concludere.

“Io ce l’ho, l’ho indossato questa mattina, speravo di potervi convincere”. Zeila sorrise.

“Peccato”, bofonchiò Max sottovoce.

“Che vorresti dire?” Zeila gli spinse la sedia facendolo quasi cadere.

“Niente, ho detto qualcosa?”

“Guarda che tanto non lo avrei fatto il bagno, senza.”

“E io non ti avrei mai guardata, avrei tenuto gli occhi chiusi tutto il tempo!”

“Immagino.”

“E comunque non mi faresti impressione, sei una mia amica, sarebbe lo stesso che con Milo o Tambroon, o Karim.” E guardò complice gli altri ragazzi.

“Certo”. Fu la loro risposta unanime seguita da un’unanime risata.

La professoressa Rumpa, il quel momento, cominciò a urlare di fare silenzio e a minacciare ritorsioni di ogni sorta. Poi, ritornò a spiegare i tempi di ebollizione di alcuni elementi chimici.

“Insomma, Max, manchi solo tu, hai deciso cosa fare?” Era scritto sul bigliettino che Milo aveva appena tirato in faccia all’amico. Questi guardò un attimo Sara al primo banco che sorrideva a Federico, il quale le bisbigliava qualcosa all’orecchio.

“Va bene per un’ora.” Rispose, a voce forse un po’ troppo alta.

“Cosa va bene per un’ora?” La professoressa Rumpa gli era accanto, con la sua orribile bacchetta puntata sulla testa.

“Un’ora, ho detto questo?” Max cercava di deviare la direzione della bacchetta che gli si agitava intorno. A fianco, Zeila cercava di suggerirgli qualcosa.

“Un’ora è il tempo necessario per l’ebollizione di quei composti lì” e indicò le formule scritte alla lavagna mentre con un occhio cercava lo sguardo dell’amica che si portò le mani in faccia. La Rumpa gli si piazzò a un palmo dal viso, urlante.

“A parte il fatto che le formule scritte alla lavagna non sono composti chimici ma le sigle dei capitoli e i numeri di pagina della lezione per domani, i tempi per l’ebollizione dei composti che ho appena citato sono di pochi secondi! Cosa c’entra un’ora? Debosciato e ignorante! Ma come ho fatto a darti un cinque?”

In quel momento e, fortunatamente per Max, la campana del cambio d’ora squillò puntuale, svuotando l’aula in meno che non si dica.

Sarà stata l’idea del bagno, ma quella mattina volò per tutti in un istante. Terminate le lezioni, i cinque amici si catapultarono al fiume, laddove questo creava un’ansa e la corrente non era troppo forte. Era il posto migliore per nuotare, il fiume, infatti, era largo e fondo. L’unica cosa a cui dovevano fare attenzione era di non avvicinarsi troppo alla riva opposta. Là difatti iniziava, quasi a pelo d’acqua, la mitica e impenetrabile barriera di potere, ciò che da sempre divideva Syrako dal resto dell’Isola, il confine ultimo che nessun abitante della città poteva superare.

Fecero a gara per chi si tuffasse per primo. C’era una roccia affiorante che permetteva tuffi acrobatici nell’acqua profonda e limpida. Nonostante si fosse ancora a maggio, l’acqua non era fredda. Tambroon s’immerse inizialmente con tutta la sua Speedy. Quando, però, la profondità non gli permise più di sguazzare, si diede a nuotare a forza di braccia, sicuramente ben allenate, battendo sulla distanza quasi tutti. Quasi, perché Karim era da sempre il primo in tutte le specialità in cui i ragazzi si cimentavano.

Zeila fu la prima a uscire dall’acqua e a stendersi sull’erba per prendere un po’ di sole. Pian piano la seguirono tutti, rilassati e felici di ritrovarsi insieme. Neanche le parole avevano importanza in quel momento. Ognuno di loro godeva di quella giornata in cui la loro amicizia era l’unica, vera cosa che contava. In quei dialoghi silenziosi, la natura faceva da padrona, il cinguettio degli uccelli, lo stormire delle foglie dei salici e il mormorio lento del fiume. Tra le canne acquatiche, ogni tanto, un guizzo, un fruscio improvviso tra i cespugli d’erba. Ritagli di sole e ombra sui corpi ancora umidi, distesi su giacigli improvvisati. Con gli occhi chiusi, Max respirava quell’aria umida e fresca, quei profumi appartenenti solo al fiume e a loro, a quel giorno. Alla sua sinistra, Tambroon era appoggiato a un tronco. A destra, distesa accanto a lui, c’era Zeila in bikini rosa. Aveva i lunghi capelli neri, ancora bagnati, disciolti sulle spalle, la pelle color avorio cosparsa di goccioline che riflettevano la luce del sole. Le palpebre erano socchiuse e, quando le lunghe ciglia si sollevarono, gli occhi scuri a mandorla lo fissarono pensierosa. Era bella. Davvero. Com’è che non lo aveva notato prima? Per lui Zeila era da sempre stata la sua migliore amica, anzi l’unica. Non aveva mai pensato a lei in un modo diverso. La conosceva da troppo tempo, fin da bambini, da quando frequentavano la scuola primaria. Lei sapeva tutto di lui. Lo aveva seguito nelle prime cotte, consigliato, rimproverato. Gli era sempre stata accanto per qualunque consiglio. Quando Max aveva qualche dispiacere, specie di cuore, era da lei che andava. Però, pensandoci bene, non erano state confidenze reciproche. Rifletté sul fatto che Zeila non gli aveva mai raccontato niente dei suoi sentimenti, delle sue cotte. A dirla tutta, non gli risultava che l’amica si fosse mai innamorata. Eppure, ora che la guardava, gli sembrava impossibile che non avesse una fila di ammiratori al seguito.

Tambroon cominciò a dar segno d’insofferenza, sbuffando e agitandosi.

“Si può sapere che hai?” Sbraitò Max, infastidito dai movimenti dell’amico che gli facevano arrivare addosso goccioline d’acqua e polvere.

“Ho fame, tanta. Caro Max non è che potresti…”

“Sei uno scocciatore!” Alzatosi, Max si diresse verso Speedy, abbandonata poco più avanti, nella quale sapeva di poter trovare sempre qualcosa da mangiare. Scelse dei biscotti che cominciò a distribuire a tutti. Quando si avvicinò a Tambroon per dargli quel che rimaneva della confezione, gli occhi si posarono sul suo dorso nudo, notando qualcosa a cui non aveva mai fatto caso prima, una strana macchia sulla spalla sinistra. Si avvicinò maggiormente e vide che non era una macchia, bensì un disegno, un tatuaggio, venuto un po’ male, ma molto simile a quello di Sara.

“E questo, cos’è?”

“Se non li vuoi, li mangio io i tuoi biscotti”. Tambroon sembrava non aver udito.

“Dai, Tambroon, sto parlando seriamente. Cos’è questo disegno che hai sulla spalla, non è mica la ‘Rosa Excelsa’?”

“Esatto. Hai visto che lo sai? Perché lo chiedi, allora?”

“Ma, perché ce l’hai anche tu?”

“E a chi altri l’hai visto?” Tambroon parlava mentre sgranocchiava biscotti.

“Alla Perfetta, qualche tempo fa e anche ieri. Ho chiesto spiegazioni, ma non mi ha voluto dire nulla”.

“Un tatuaggio sulla spalla, e com’è che lo hai visto? Zeila era intervenuta, svegliandosi dal suo letargo.

“Hai mai sentito parlare di abiti con scollature?” Alla risposta di Max, Zeila sbuffò.

“Bene. Non sapevo che mentre studi sbirci nelle scollature delle ragazze.” Milo rideva.

“Dai, Tambroon, mi racconti qualcosa in più sul tatuaggio?” Insistette.

“Guarda che non è mica un segreto, è una cosa risaputa. Ascolta, se non ci credi. Chi dei presenti conosce il terribile segreto del marchio della rosa?” Nessuno rispose.

“Beh, vedo che siete fuori dal mondo. Comunque, non per deluderti, ma non c’è molto da dire. Essendo la rosa in questione il simbolo della nostra città, viene tatuato a tutti i nati nel mese di maggio, mese delle rose, in onore di Syrako. Stop, nient’altro.”

“Vuoi dire che, veramente tutte le persone nate in questo mese, sono tatuate?

“Ma che intelligenza sovrumana hai nel dedurre le cose!” Alla frecciata di Tambroon, Max sorrise di sbieco.

“Io sono nato il primo di giugno. Non sono un tatuato per un soffio, vi rendete conto?” Con quella riflessione, Max sembrò archiviare la faccenda.

Si avviarono tutti sulla strada del ritorno, i ragazzi sulla via che conduceva al centro, Zeila, invece, prese il sentiero costeggiante il fiume. Era ancora piuttosto presto per preoccuparsi dell’appello del monitor, in quanto era stato posticipato alle sette. In fondo, potevano ancora scegliere di passare un’ora a studiare con i loro tutor, ma né Karim, né Max ne avevano voglia. Milo, invece, disse che doveva rivedere tutto il programma ed essendo senza alcun aiuto, preferiva tornare a casa a studiare. Tambroon era stanco e voleva andare a dormire.

Fu Max a prendere l’iniziativa, avvicinandosi a Karim.

“Che ne dici se avvicino da te, dieci minuti? Qualche giorno fa ho avuto il piacere di conoscere tua mamma, le tue sorelle e tuo fratello piccolo. Mi avevano promesso la crostata di fragole, se fossi tornato.”

Karim non era mai di molte parole, né aveva mai legato un granché con Max. Non perché non si andassero a genio, anzi si stimavano molto l’un l’altro, avevano però due caratteri totalmente diversi. Laddove Max era espansivo, socievole e ciarliero, Karim era sempre piuttosto taciturno e solitario. Rispose comunque che era ben lieto di trascorrere un po’ di tempo insieme, a casa sua.

Cetta, la mamma di Karim, fu ben felice di rivedere Max, così come Sheila, Lalunah e Tobias. C’erano anche i due gemelli, Manon e Tico di quattordici anni, che non aveva ancora conosciuto. Non c’era la crostata, ma Cetta fu felice di mettere a disposizione del ragazzo tutto quel che aveva. Visitarono insieme la vigna e il frutteto. Sulle viti c’erano già i piccoli e ancor verdi grappoli d’uva, sugli albicocchi la frutta era quasi matura, mentre le nespole erano state raccolte. Alberi di olivo e mandorla segnavano invece il perimetro dell’appezzamento che, sebbene non fosse molto esteso, era tuttavia ben organizzato. Nell’orto crescevano i pomodori, le lattughe, le melanzane, le zucchine, le angurie e le zucche. Max si divertì insieme ai più piccoli a inseguire polli e tacchini e a cercare le uova depositate ovunque nel pollaio. Fece anche conoscenza di Susi, la capra che forniva il latte alla famiglia. Sebbene il lavoro fosse tanto, Cetta, Karim e i suoi fratelli si davano molto da fare affinché tutto fosse ben seguito e gli animali accuditi. Era faticoso, ma doveva essere gratificante poter coglierne, infine, i frutti. Inoltre, Max aveva sempre invidiato le famiglie numerose. Fin da piccolo avrebbe voluto avere un fratello o una sorella, invece era rimasto solo. Senza neanche un animale domestico, come aveva notato Sara. A quel proposito, pensò di non averla neanche avvisata che quel pomeriggio non sarebbe andato. Chissà come si era arrabbiata, magari avrebbe chiuso lì, il loro ripasso insieme.

Quando, fattosi tardi, decise di andar via, Cetta lo caricò di barattoli di marmellata. “Per la tua mamma”, aveva detto. Karim lo accompagnò per un poco. Sembrava un po’ a disagio quando iniziò a parlargli.

“Senti Max, volevo dirti una cosa”.

“Dimmi”.

“Si tratta di Zeila.”

“È successo qualcosa? In questi giorni non mi è sembrata serena”.

“Ha problemi con i Suoi, sai per quel fatto della Lafour.”

“Io ho preferito non chiederle niente, magari non ne vuole parlare. Tu ne sai qualcosa?”

“Beh, sì, qualcosa. Sai, mio padre e suo padre si sono conosciuti”.

“Ah sì? E quando?”

“Durante il periodo in cui Andrea scontava la pena presso la cava di pietra. Mio padre lavorava là”.

“Allora la storia è vera. Ecco il motivo per cui quella strega della Lafour ha detto quelle cose.”

“Andrea è una persona meravigliosa, Max, non so se tu hai avuto l’occasione di conoscerlo”.

“Sì, qualche anno fa e in effetti mi è sembrato una persona a posto”.

“Lo è, infatti. Ciò che ti dico non dovrebbe essere divulgato, ma lo faccio solo per farti capire qualcosa di più di Zeila. Lo hanno imprigionato perché ha tentato, con sua moglie, la fuga da Syrako.”

Max rimase interdetto. Si era sempre domandato se mai fosse possibile uscire da quella città, trovare un’alternativa a quella vita. Adesso si rendeva conto che non era il solo ad averci pensato, qualcun altro ci aveva anche provato.

“Zeila lo ha appena saputo e non capisce come i Suoi abbiano potuto fare una cosa del genere, li rimprovera di averle rovinato la vita”

“Beh, la si può capire. Dimmi Karim, sai come hanno fatto? Voglio dire, per aver tentato la fuga, i genitori di Zeila dovevano aver trovato un modo.”

“Non so altro. Questo è tutto ciò che Zeila mi ha detto. Quel che ti volevo dire, però, è soprattutto dell’altro.” Karim sembrava imbarazzato e reticente nel continuare.

“Io tengo molto a Zeila e mi dispiace vederla stare così male. Vorrei poterla aiutare, ma so che non basterebbe. Lei ha bisogno di qualcuno che le stia vicino, che le voglia bene.”

“Ma scherzi? Ha ben quattro ‘Meno Cinque che assolvono a questo scopo. Lo sai benissimo anche tu questo.” Max si fermò e guardò negli occhi l’amico. “Ma forse, non è quello che intendevi, vero?”

“Max, Zeila è da sempre innamorata di te, non te ne sei mai accorto?” Al tono infervorato di Karim, fece seguito l’espressione stupita di Max che, da sola, valse come risposta.

“Com’è possibile? Eppure la vedi, è una vita che ti sta dietro, che non frequenta nessun altro, che sopporta tutte le tue fesserie.”

“Senti Karim, io le voglio e le vorrò sempre un mondo di bene, ma non ho mai pensato a lei in altro modo se non come amica. Quello che mi dici mi sembra così assurdo.”

“Ho capito. L’unica cosa che m’interessa, però, è che tu non le faccia del male. Ora sai come stanno le cose. Presumo che sarai più attento con lei, che non la illuderai. Perché Max, te lo dico e non te la prendere a male, se mai farai soffrire Zeila te la dovrai vedere con me e lo sai che non scherzo!” L’espressione di Karim adesso era truce e minacciosa.

Max s’incupì. “Non credo che tu possa tenere a Zeila più di me. E io non le farei mai del male. Per cui, puoi anche tenertele le tue minacce, non sei tu a spaventarmi o a indurmi a comportarmi bene con lei.”

Karim abbassò il volto. “Max, mi dispiace se te la sei presa, ma io…”

“Basta, chiudiamo qui la faccenda, va bene?” Gli porse la mano che l’altro strinse con slancio.

Melanzana si teneva strettamente avvinghiato alla sua maglietta, con le unghie che, anche se piccole, gli si conficcavano nella pelle. Max andava di fretta e lui era troppo spaventato per rimanere tranquillamente accoccolato in braccio. Aveva tuttavia scelto di sua spontanea volontà, di seguirlo.

Stava uscendo dalla baraccopoli, quando lo aveva incontrato che saltellava in mezzo la strada. Come qualche giorno prima, gli si era strusciato sui pantaloni e Max lo aveva subito riconosciuto. Un micetto bianco e rosso, con il pelo lungo e arruffato, così piccolo da stare interamente su una mano, ma già piuttosto vispo. Questa volta però non ne aveva voluto sapere di lasciarlo andare e Max se lo era visto saltellare tranquillamente dietro per un buon tratto. Chissà se aveva genitori e fratelli che lo cercavano. Si guardò intorno, ma non c’era traccia di mamme gatte in pensiero.

“Senti piccolo, non credo di essere il tipo giusto per farti da padrone. E, forse, hai già qualcuno che ti cerca. Torna indietro, ascoltami, è meglio per te.” Con il piede provò a cacciarlo via, allontanandolo delicatamente. Il gatto, invece di spaventarsi, gli si avvinghiò alla caviglia, iniziando a dare la scalata ai pantaloni. In pochi secondi si ritrovò a un palmo dal viso di Max, attaccato alla maglia, mentre faceva le fusa.

“Mi sa che ti ha proprio scelto.” Un ragazza con i capelli cortissimi, affacciata da una finestra, si era rivolta a lui, indicando il gatto.

“Tu conosci questo moscerino?”

“È un paio di giorni che lo vedo saltellare in strada, non si avvicina a nessuno, però. Deve essere un gattino della cucciolata di Milli, laggiù al campo delle melanzane. È un po’ però che non li vedo più, evidentemente, la mamma li ha già mollati o lui ha deciso che era tempo di andar via. In ogni caso, vedo che ti ha scelto, non puoi deluderlo, non credi?” La ragazza sorrideva. Max, però, non aveva nessuna intenzione di tenere quel gatto così piccolo e già così prepotente. Pensò con orrore a Isidoro. L’immagine che gli venne in mente fu quella di un animale peloso, sempre addormentato, obeso e con unghie troppo affilate.

“No, Sara ha ragione. Non sono un tipo da animale domestico, mi odieresti immediatamente, è meglio se la tua passeggiata finisca qui”. Si era rivolto al gatto e, giratosi verso la ragazza, le chiese se era disposta lei ad adottarlo.

“Mi sono più che sufficienti mio marito e i miei gemelli di un anno appena, grazie.” E, fatto un cenno di saluto, entrò in casa chiudendo le imposte dietro di sé.

Max rimase perplesso, indeciso sul da farsi, mentre il micio beatamente socchiudeva gli occhi, ancora azzurri. Pensò che, sebbene fosse quasi fuori dalla baraccopoli, poteva provare a tornare indietro. Avrebbe chiesto a Karim dove si trovasse il campo di melanzane e poi avrebbe provato a cercare Milli. Ma era già tardi. E la ragazza con i capelli corti aveva detto che, probabilmente, al campo non avrebbe trovato nessuna mamma gatta. Guardò nuovamente il micio. Per la prima volta pensò che, in fondo, non era male. E un gatto così affettuoso non poteva certo trasformarsi in un mostro alla Isidoro. Chissà se sarebbe stato capace di occuparsi di un animale. Se lo era quella presuntuosa di Sara, magari lo poteva essere anche lui e, forse, anche meglio. Avrebbe allevato un gatto attivo ed efficiente, un mangia-topi non viziato e servizievole, un degno esemplare della sua razza.

Lo osservò con attenzione, mentre il micio, messosi con il ventre in su, tra le sue braccia, si deliziava a farsi grattare il pancino. Vide che era un maschio.

“Ti chiamerai Melanzana.” E, con il sole basso all’orizzonte che colorava tutto di arancio, si avviò, a passo spedito, verso casa.

Non aveva riflettuto su come i suoi genitori avrebbero accolto il nuovo arrivato. Quando Beatrice gli aprì la porta di casa, si rese conto che una reazione di benvenuto non era poi così scontata. Gli occhi della madre andarono subito a quella piccola massa pelosa, per poi tornare su e incontrare, interrogativa e contrariata, i suoi. “Per i Saggi Onnipotenti!” Fu il suo commento.

Ci vollero un paio d’ore di tentativi diplomatici e promesse di ogni genere per estorcere ai Suoi il permesso di tenere il micio. Inizialmente, fu un “no” unanime e irremovibile. Max, però, conosceva bene tutti i punti deboli dei genitori per non provare a sfruttarli uno per uno. Fece leva sui loro sensi di colpa per essere figlio unico, convincendoli addirittura che le sue insufficienze a scuola fossero dovute a una penosa solitudine e carenza di affetto fraterna. Disse loro che non aveva neanche un vero amico su cui contare e confidarsi. Poi, puntò sull’adulazione. Lodò il carattere fermo del padre, invidiandone la forza nell’affrontare la vita. Avvolse di abbracci e sorrisi a centottanta gradi la madre e si complimentò per la squisita cena. Infine e purtroppo, dovette sfruttare anche un’ultima e azzardata risorsa. Asserì che un profondo mutamento stava avvenendo in lui da quando aveva deluso i suoi genitori a proposito della mancata promozione. Disse loro che i sensi di colpa lo attanagliavano da allora, portandolo a desiderare un forte e deciso cambiamento in se stesso. Lo studio serio e costante lo avrebbe fatto giungere a uno dei principali traguardi che si era posto, ossia la promozione con un innalzamento dei voti scolastici. Concluse, ammettendo che era proprio questa sua mutata visione della vita e la sua decisione di responsabilizzarsi, che lo avevano condotto a provare a farsi carico di un essere piccolo e indifeso quale Melenzana. Riuscendo a prendersi cura di lui, avrebbe provato a se stesso di essere maturato e responsabile.

Verso le nove di sera, un po’ prima della chiamata del monitor, i suoi genitori erano pienamente d’accordo che Melanzana facesse parte della famiglia e, anzi, chiesero al figlio se per caso non desiderasse poter tenere anche qualche altro cucciolo. Fu Gaudenzio stesso ad allestire una cuccia per il gatto, intanto che Beatrice gli cucinava qualcosa di adatto alla sua tenera età. E, mentre finiva di cenare, Max pensò soddisfatto che quel micio fosse un’ottima compagnia per i genitori e in loro avrebbe trovato dei padroni perfetti. Per quel che lo riguardava poteva, invece, ritenersi fortunatamente libero da ogni possibile dovere o incombenza. Sorrise, poi ritornò col pensiero alla giornata appena trascorsa.

“Mamma, papà, vorrei chiedervi una cosa”.

“Dì pure, tesoro”. Beatrice rispose mentre versava del latte in un piattino di porcellana del servizio buono, improvvisato ciotola di Melanzana.

“Chiedi pure.” Anche Gaudenzio era impegnato a organizzare una serie di postazioni gioco e nanna per il micio, riciclando i morbidi cuscini del divano. Max li guardava turbato e preoccupato di aver esagerato.

“Ehm, se magari smettete per qualche secondo di occuparvi di Melanzana, forse potretse prestarmi ascolto”.

“Ti ascoltiamo lo stesso.” Gaudenzio faceva dei versi strani, mentre solleticava il pancino del gatto.

“Conoscete qualcuno nato a maggio?”

“Cosa?”

“Avete visto che non mi ascoltate?”

“No, no ho sentito.” Beatrice si fermò un momento, riflettendo, mentre Melanzana le saltava in grembo.

“Vediamo, ci sarà certo qualcuno, tra parenti o amici…”

“Forse a lavoro, tra colleghi, mi sembra di ricordare. No, Lilion e Jenni sono nate ad aprile.” Gaudenzio era intervenuto, cercando di concentrarsi.

“No, Max, io non ricordo nessuno nato in questo mese. Ma perché ce lo chiedi?”

“Solo curiosità. Oggi ho saputo che i nati in maggio vengono tatuati con una rosa. Volevo sapere se anche voi avevate visto questo tatuaggio su qualcuno.”

“Sì, conosco la storia. Ma, sinceramente, non mi viene in mente nessuno.” Beatrice guardava interrogativa il marito.

“Neanche a me”. Cambiò espressione.

“No, aspetta, una persona c’é. Anzi c’era, per la precisione. Fiona e Patrizio, due nostri colleghi, avevano una figlia, un anno più grande di te. È morta l’anno scorso e mi sembra di ricordare che fosse nata a maggio. Me lo ricordo perché è morta proprio nello stesso mese. I genitori erano inconsolabili. Ma tu l’avresti dovuta conoscere, frequentava il tuo stesso Istituto, pur essendo un anno avanti.”

“Davvero? Ricordi il nome?”

Beatrice intervenne. “Lisa, si chiamava Lisa. È stata una morte assurda, una tragedia, devi per forza averne sentito parlare. Toccò per errore una pianta velenosissima conservata nel laboratorio della scuola. Fu immediatamente trasportata in ospedale, ma non ci fu nulla da fare. Poveri Fiona e Patrizio!”

La sala era stracolma. Centinaia di figure nere e incappucciate si muovevano lente intorno e, nonostante ognuno parlasse sottovoce, il brusio era fitto. Alcune tra quelle figure si staccarono dalle altre e, con circospezione, si appartarono nell’angolo più buio.

“Ci siamo tutti?” La prima figura era impaziente.

“I nostri sono tutti arrivati. Dei loro…Manca Lui. In ritardo come sempre. Verrà con suo figlio, questa sera”.

“Ho saputo che il figlio stava per rovinare tutto.”

“Chi te lo ha detto?”

“Non ha importanza. Ma dobbiamo fare attenzione, la stupidità può essere la nostra peggior nemica.”

“Ma è Suo figlio, non possiamo opporci.”

“Sì che possiamo e un giorno lo faremo.” La quarta figura, che fino a quel momento era stata silenziosa e in disparte si era inserita con foga nel discorso. Quell’affermazione, così decisa, fece voltare verso di lui gli altri.

“Sta attento alle tue parole se vuoi vivere, ragazzo.”

“Credevo la pensaste come me.”

“Non è importante come la pensiamo noi, ma il suo potere.”

“E invece sarà importante sapere chi è dalla parte giusta, quando arriverà il momento.”

“La parte giusta saresti tu?” La seconda figura rise sarcastica. Anche gli altri si unirono all’uomo con un sorriso scettico e di compatimento.

“Io e Loro, affinché tutto sia come deve.” La risposta fu dura, la voce calma e sicura.

Gli altri ne furono turbati, ma non cedettero. “E di tuo padre cosa ci dici?”

“Lui è dalla sua parte, lo sapete anche voi. Non muterà mai opinione”.

La prima figura accennò ancora un sorriso ironico. “E tu saresti disposto ad andare anche contro di lui?”

Il silenzio deciso della quarta figura e il suo sguardo spietato fu la chiara risposta. Gli altri cessarono di ridere.

Si udirono rumori dall’ingresso. “Stanno per giungere, ecco l’ avanguardia.”

“Hanno detto che, dopo questa sera, dovremo sospendere per qualche giorno.”

“Qual è la motivazione?”

“Devono organizzare meglio il “dopo”. C’è stato quell’intoppo di cui discutevamo prima. E poi, c’è la faccenda dei fuggitivi. È pericoloso lasciarli in giro.”

“Non lo saranno per molto”. La prima figura si rivolse alla quarta che non aveva più parlato. “E tu non sai nulla al riguardo?”

“Niente di nuovo, se non quello di cui ho già avvertito tutti. Se non fosse stato per il figlio, avrei risolto ogni cosa, invece adesso dobbiamo trovare un’alternativa, poiché l’alibi di uno dei Prescelti forse salta. E poi, ci sono delle interferenze esterne.”

“Hai detto che ci avresti pensato tu.”

“Lo farò, non temete.”

“E dei professori che ci dici? Chi è con noi?”

“Non molti, ma ci bastano.”

In quell’attimo, una campana avvertì che il momento tanto atteso, stava per aver inizio. Le figure s’incamminarono verso la parte centrale della stanza, unendosi a un centinaio di altre.

“Quanti sono oggi?”

“Credo tre, ci sbrigheremo rapidamente se anche Loro risponderanno presto alle nostre preghiere.”

Una figura in rosso iniziò a invocare suppliche, tutte le altre rispondevano in coro. Le litanie si diffusero nella sala, susseguendosi in un crescendo, a esse si aggiunsero una serie di movimenti ritmici del corpo insieme a un vorticare in tondo.

Al culmine delle invocazioni, una luce azzurrina si diffuse improvvisa nella sala. Allo stesso tempo le voci si zittirono, i corpi si bloccarono. Loro erano lì. Un totale silenzio avvolse tutto e tutti per un tempo indefinito. Poi, le Loro voci calde e suadenti come sempre, si diffusero, nutrendo le attese e le preghiere.

I Prescelti furono fatti entrare. Nudi e spaventati, come ogni volta. Al ragazzo incappucciato venne di sorridere, osservandoli. Com’erano ingenui, adesso! Era convinto che, se solo avessero saputo quale grande onore gli sarebbe toccato, avrebbero spontaneamente accettato il loro destino. Ancora, però, non potevano rischiare, ne era consapevole. Un giorno, lui avrebbe fatto la Loro volontà in maniera ben diversa e tutto sarebbe mutato in meglio. Ne era convinto. Indossò la sua maschera. Un intenso profumo si diffuse, improvviso, intorno. Gli Onnipotenti erano giunti.

La cerimonia ebbe inizio. Gli occhi terrorizzati accolsero, allora, la Loro luce, i corpi si chinarono alla Loro potenza.

Tutto fu compiuto.


	7. Chapter 7

Era giunto il suo giorno. Doveva svegliarsi, aprire gli occhi, respirare quella nuova e unica soleggiata mattina di maggio. Le avevano detto che sarebbe stato bellissimo, che tutto era già organizzato, che avrebbe trascorso una giornata indimenticabile. Il suo diciottesimo compleanno. Eppure, perché non voleva svegliarsi? Perché sentiva quel magone dentro che non le faceva venire alcun desiderio di affrontare quel giorno? Avrebbe preferito trovarsi già al termine di quel cinque di maggio.

Udiva le voci dal basso, presto Giuseppina sarebbe arrivata in camera, tirato le tende e l’avrebbe svegliata con una fantastica colazione a letto. Poi Nicolas sarebbe entrato urlando e, di contro voglia, le avrebbe dato un bacio di auguri con il viso appiccicaticcio di marmellata e un suo disegno pasticciato come dono, che la governante aveva di certo costretto a fare. Si sarebbe vestita accuratamente e sarebbe scesa giù, dove avrebbe atteso Federico, con chissà quale sorpresa. Le aveva detto che le sarebbe piaciuta. Ovviamente, quel giorno, non sarebbero andati a scuola. Poi, a pranzo, avrebbe visto i suoi genitori che le avrebbero donato un ennesimo gioiello costosissimo che lei avrebbe chiuso a chiave, come ogni anno, nel suo portagioie. La sera, infine, sarebbe stata il culmine della giornata, con la festa a sorpresa in suo onore, alla quale sarebbe intervenuta tutta la gente che contava a Syrako. Forse, anche il padre di Federico avrebbe fatto una capatina. E, infine, a letto, finalmente sola, a godersi il tepore delle coltri, senza nessuno che decidesse per lei, libera di potersi addormentare ammirando dalla finestra il cielo stellato, con i suoi pensieri, i suoi sogni. Come in quel momento, ancora per poco, troppo poco.

Cadde di nuovo in dormiveglia. Si ritrovò in un bellissimo prato pieno di fiori. C’era anche Max che la fissava beffardo con i suoi occhi verdi. Da lontano le giungeva il profumo del mare, quel mare che non aveva mai potuto conoscere ma che poteva intuire e respirare. Tutti la chiamavano perché tornasse alla festa, ma lei fuggiva via, verso Max, verso il luccichio indistinto di una vastità turchese. Si sentiva libera e felice. La prima volta, veramente felice.

Continuavano a bussare alla porta, in maniera sempre più insistente. Di colpo Sara aprì gli occhi e automaticamente gridò che potevano entrare. Come aveva preventivato, Giuseppina, con Nicolas dietro, entrò reggendo un pesante vassoio con un’abbondante colazione. C’erano anche delle margherite bianche e un biglietto dei genitori. Ringraziò gentilmente entrambi per la colazione e per il disegno non ultimato, rispose alle domande, sorrise ai complimenti e agli auguri. La sua stessa voce, tuttavia, le giungeva dal di fuori, come se fosse stata un’altra persona a pronunciare quelle frasi. Eppure, era proprio lei, non c’era nulla di diverso, le parole erano ciò che voleva dire, i gesti ciò che era normale facesse. Aspettò, paziente, che la lasciassero da sola, che chiudessero finalmente la porta, soddisfatti. Si fermò a osservare il vassoio e il suo contenuto. Giuseppina aveva veramente fatto un buon lavoro. C’erano i suoi dolci preferiti, il caffelatte con la schiuma e la cioccolata, l’arancia fresca spremuta, la mousse di pistacchio. Lei però non aveva fame. Mosse un po’ di qua e di là le posate, sporcò il tovagliolo, pizzicò i dolci, tanto per non deludere la cuoca. Prese tra le mani il disegno del fratello. Doveva trattarsi di Fumosa, quella specie di macchia grigia dagli occhi enormi e le orecchie pendule. Pensò che in realtà somigliava più a un coniglio strabico. Tuttavia sorrise, almeno Nicolas, il suo fratellino capriccioso e viziato era lì con lei, ed era certa che le volesse bene. I genitori, invece, li avrebbe visto solo a pranzo, per adesso le sarebbe dovuto bastare un biglietto. Lo aprì e lesse le poche righe. _Auguri di buon compleanno, mamma e papà._ Che fantasia. Posò il vassoio sul comodino e si lasciò andare nuovamente a letto. E se si fosse rifiutata? Quel giorno, solo per quel giorno, poter andar via, lontano, non farsi trovare da nessuno. Trascorrere una giornata distante da tutto ciò che era già stato deciso, da ciò che si aspettavano da lei. Pensò a cosa le sarebbe piaciuto fare. Forse, andare sulla parte più alta della zona residenziale, sedersi sulla panchina del belvedere, all’ombra della Iacaranta in fiore e cercare con lo sguardo il mare. Sapeva che lo avrebbe visto. Quella sottile striscia blu luccicante.

Aveva sempre fantasticato molto su quel gigante così lontano e misterioso, fin da bambina, quando ne aveva letto frammentarie notizie su alcuni libri. Nessuno ne parlava. Era impossibile per gli abitanti di Syrako uscire dai limiti cittadini e, sebbene tutti sapessero di essere a poca distanza da quell’immensa massa d’acqua che circondava l’Isola, nessuno poteva avvicinarvisi.

Ne conosceva l’odore, però. Quando il vento soffiava da est, seduta sulla panchina, le giungeva l’odore più bello che avesse mai sentito e lo riconosceva subito. Era un ricordo percettivo che si tramandava da secoli, fin dai tempi in cui ancora era possibile arrivare fin sulle coste, prima che la grande guerra flagellasse l’isola e i Saggi suggellassero alfine la pace, ponendo precisi confini alle tre grandi città. Sara si era sempre chiesta perché i confini non giungessero fino al mare, oltre il quale non c’era null’altro. Nessuno però le aveva saputo rispondere, così come nessuno poteva dubitare del perfetto operato dei Saggi. Era grave anche solo pensarlo. Tutto era bene così com’era, le era sempre stato ripetuto fin da piccola, e lei ne era certa. O quasi. A volte si vergognava di se stessa ma si ritrovava a pensare a ciò a cui non avrebbe dovuto. E, ogni volta, cercava di cacciarlo subito via. Certe volte non era facile, come in quel momento. O come quando leggeva i versi della sua poetessa preferita, un’Indesiderata morta anni prima e di cui era lecito conoscere solo alcune opere della gioventù, quando ancora scriveva e lodava soltanto le bellezze e la grandiosità della propria terra. Oppure, quando pensava a lui, al suo sguardo. E non riusciva a capirci niente.

Dalla sveglia sul comodino vide che si era fatto tardi, Federico sarebbe giunto a momenti. Andò in bagno, si guardò allo specchio: era quella la sua vita e non c’era nulla di sbagliato. La sua casa, la sua famiglia, il suo futuro già deciso, Federico. Rivide i suoi occhi scuri, lo sguardo intenso, il modo di fare impeccabile. Ritornò al loro primo bacio. Lui che le sorrideva e le diceva che erano una coppia perfetta. Lo dicevano tutti. Una coppia bella e affiatata, gli stessi interessi, le stesse frequentazioni, quasi lo stesso punteggio. Già, Sara sapeva che tra qualche anno, non appena si fossero sposati, anche lei avrebbe raggiunto quell’invidiato dieci. Un dieci che apriva tutte le porte, che donava prestigio e potere. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi lusingata che Federico avesse scelto proprio lei. Il ragazzo più carino, intelligente, in gamba, ricco e potente della città. E innamorato di lei. Sì, era quella la sua vita e Federico il suo amore.

Dalla finestra semi aperta, udì lo scalpiccio di un cavallo. Si affrettò a vestirsi e pettinarsi. Prima di andare, si guardò ancora allo specchio. Un bel sorriso, ecco adesso quel che ci voleva. Se lo stampò in faccia, pensando che era effettivamente quello il suo reale stato d’animo. Poi scese giù, in fretta, eccitata al pensiero della sorpresa promessale. Giuseppina aveva già aperto la porta d’ingresso e Federico stava entrando, elegantissimo e galante come sempre, con in mano un enorme mazzo di rose.

“Auguri piccola. Sei più bella che mai stamattina.” Le prese la mano e gliela baciò. “Mi auguro di non aver tardato troppo, ma l’organizzazione della tua sorpresa ha richiesto più tempo del previsto.” Sorrise. “Sei pronta?”

Sara salutò Giuseppina e Nicolas e si avviò verso il calesse. Federico la fermò.

“No, non dobbiamo andare molto lontano e preferisco fare una passeggiata, ti va?”

Sara assentì, pregustando quegli attimi in cui poteva stare così vicina al suo ragazzo.

La passeggiata durò solo alcuni minuti, infatti la meta era il palazzo di Federico. Questi si fermò.

“Hai dimenticato di prendere qualcosa?”

“No, no, la tua sorpresa è proprio qui. Presto capirai.” Federico aveva un’aria enigmatica, mentre le cingeva forte il braccio. Giunti davanti alla cancellata, fece cenno ai custodi che gli aprirono immediatamente. Di fronte apparve l’enorme costruzione che svettava da ogni angolo della città, la residenza del Delegato, un enorme palazzo grigio, dalle guglie altissime e dall’architettura intricata.

“Piuttosto triste, tuttavia”, aveva sempre pensato Sara. Lei era stata solo nell’ala principale, dove era ubicato il salone delle feste o in camera di Federico. Sapeva che la costruzione aveva più di mille stanze oltre ad aree il cui accesso era severamente vietato, anche a Federico. Per non parlare dei sotterranei, che erano altrettanto ampi e complessi.

Ebbe un leggero moto di delusione quando l’accompagnò all’interno, dispiaciuta di non trascorrere quella bellissima giornata all’aperto e di doversi rinchiudere in quel posto. Cercò di non darlo a vedere. Lo seguì docile tra i vari corridoi, riconoscendone alcuni e ignorandone la maggior parte. Attraversarono stanze addobbate con arazzi e antica mobilia, quadri di chissà quante generazioni di antenati, biblioteche, saloni di rappresentanza, tutti con le tende rigorosamente chiuse. Giunsero fino alla parte ovest del palazzo, dove, attraverso un portico, si giungeva a una nuova ala, mai vista prima, sicuramente di nuova costruzione. Lo stile, comunque, era identico, così come il grigiore delle pareti esterne e il chiarore artificiale degli interni. L’edificio non era ultimato, ma Federico continuò ad addentrarsi attraverso le varie stanze, fino a fermarsi in un largo salone, probabile futura sala da ballo per l’ampiezza esagerata. Non c’era mobilia, solo un tavolo apparecchiato elegantemente per due, al centro. Sara guardò intorno, poca luce filtrava dalle tende tirate, mentre dal tavolo si diffondeva il chiarore di un paio di candele, poste in un raffinato candelabro.

“So che Giuseppina ti ha avrà già fatto fare colazione e immagino con ogni sorta di squisitezze, però, conoscendoti, penso che avrai mangiato pochissimo e, forse, ti andrà di prendere qualcosa d’altro insieme a me.” Federico glielo aveva chiesto gentilmente, mentre la fissava con dolcezza. Sara lo guardò, aveva organizzato tutto quello per lei, per loro due. La mano di Federico sfiorò delicatamente la sua, mentre la invitava a sedersi. Il senso d’insofferenza di Sara svanì di colpo. Quasi come apparsi dal nulla, due camerieri giunsero all'istante, scostando la sedia per farla accomodare e poggiandole il tovagliolo sul grembo, per poi bloccarsi ai lati di entrambi, in attesa di rendersi ancora utili. Federico si fece versare del tè che accompagnò con dei biscotti. Sara prese una fetta di torta, ma la toccò appena. Non riusciva a parlare con i due domestici accanto. Iniziò lui.

“Sono felice di essere qui con te, davvero. Spero lo sia anche tu, specialmente dopo che avrai aperto questo.” Le porse una piccola scatola bruna con un fiocco dorato. Lei l’aprì, dentro c’era uno stupendo anello d’oro con un rubino incastonato.

“È antico, è appartenuto per generazioni alla nostra famiglia. So che è ancora presto, passeranno degli anni, però…” Federico esitò un attimo. “Ecco, volevo che tu sapessi quanto tengo a te e che non riesco a vedere alcun futuro senza di te al mio fianco.”

Sara era rimasta con lo sguardo basso sull’anello, senza tradire alcuna emozione.

Lui continuò, senza aspettare. “Ammetto che siamo ancora troppo giovani, ma sarei davvero felice se prendessi oggi quest’impegno con me, per condividere i nostri anni a venire. Tu sai che sono innamorato di te ed io so che tu lo sei di me. Dimmi che un giorno mi sposerai Sara, è la cosa che desidero più al mondo, sapere che un giorno diventerai mia moglie, com’è giusto che deve essere.”

Sara non riusciva ad alzare lo sguardo, continuava a fissare l’anello che mandava splendidi bagliori rossastri, senza dire nulla. Aveva sempre saputo che, prima o poi, quel giorno sarebbe arrivato ma, ora che lui glielo aveva davvero chiesto, le sembrava assurdo. Avevano solo diciotto anni e dire di sì significava impegnarsi per la vita. E poi aveva sempre immaginato quel momento in modo molto diverso. Non tanto per la situazione o il modo in cui Federico aveva fatto la sua richiesta, impeccabile, come sempre, bensì per ciò che lei avrebbe provato. Aveva sognato gioia, eccitazione, pura felicità. In quel momento non sapeva di preciso ciò che stava provando. Sentiva la mente vuota e non riusciva ad articolare alcun suono. Federico continuava a fissarla teneramente e lei era consapevole di dover fare o dire qualcosa. Sorrise.

“Sapevo che ne saresti stata felice.” Tolse l’anello dall’astuccio e glielo mise al dito. “La sorpresa non è finita.” Federico si alzò dirigendosi verso le finestre, spalancandole. La luce inondò la sala.

“Questa sarà casa nostra, Sara. Mio padre ci ha concesso l’onore di poter vivere vicino a sé, in quest’ala del palazzo che, come vedi, deve essere ultimata.” Si mosse intorno, aprendo porte e finestre per mostrarle meglio gli ambienti. “Considera che ha ben duecento stanze, senza considerare quelle della servitù e le dipendenze in giardino. Fra un paio d’anni, quando sarà ultimata e arredata, potremo venire a viverci, non è meraviglioso?” Tirò nuovamente le tende. “Per la polvere”, disse. Poi, si fermò a osservarla, in attesa di una sua reazione.

Sara pensò che da quel palazzo posto tutto a ovest, non avrebbe più potuto vedere il mare. Ebbe voglia di fuggire, di gridare che mai e poi mai sarebbe venuta a rinchiudersi in quel posto, dove la mancanza di luce l’avrebbe uccisa e che, inoltre, non aveva intenzione di sposarsi, né ora né mai. Le sue parole furono invece un sussurro. “Federico, sono stupita da tutto questo e, sinceramente, non pensavo che…”

Lui le prese le mani e gliele baciò. “Tu meriti questo e altro. Sei fantastica Sara e nulla è abbastanza per te”.

“No, aspetta. Quel che volevo dirti è che… Perché non me ne hai parlato prima? Pensavo avremmo deciso insieme queste cose, la nostra casa, il nostro futuro. Invece, hai già stabilito tutto tu. Non è che con questo voglio dire che non sia contenta, però speravo di poter, un giorno, progettare insieme la nostra vita”. Lo disse d’un fiato, per timore di non averne il coraggio.

Federico sembrava stupito e mortificato da quelle parole. Le si avvicinò e le carezzò una guancia.

“Scusa, a volte non capisco niente. Ero talmente entusiasta dall’idea di farti questa sorpresa che, forse, mi sono fatto prendere la mano. Sono andato troppo oltre, senza considerare che tu potevi anche non essere d’accordo.” Fece una pausa, come se stesse riflettendo su qualcosa, poi le prese il mento con la mano e la avvicinò a sé.

“Ti assicuro, però, che l’ho fatto pensando solo a noi due e non voglio pressarti né imporre la mia volontà. Se non ti piace la casa, ce ne faremo costruire un’altra, ovunque vorrai. Faremo come vuoi tu.” La lasciò andare, dandole le spalle. “Se penso alla figura di cretino che ho fatto! Stavo là, infervorato a illustrarti i miei progetti, senza vedere che a te non erano graditi. Scusa, piccola.”

Sara avvertì un vago senso di colpa, cercò di dire qualcosa, ma lui le pose un dito sulle labbra.

“Aspetta, le sorprese non sono ancora finite. C’è l’ultima e ti prometto che questa ti piacerà sul serio.” La prese per mano e la condusse nella stanza attigua. Al centro c’era un bellissimo pianoforte a coda, dove lui si sedette con garbo.

“Ci ho messo un po’ a comporla, l’ho finita giusto questa mattina. Vi ho messo dentro tutto il mio amore e spero l’apprezzerai.”

Sara stavolta era veramente stupita, non si sarebbe mai aspettata una cosa del genere da Federico. Lui iniziò a toccare leggero i tasti, la guardò ancora una volta, poi si dedicò alla sua composizione. La musica si diffuse leggera ovunque e poi intensa e poi struggente. Attorno a Sara scomparve il grigiore dell’edificio, la tristezza del buio, la malinconia di quegli attimi appena trascorsi. La musica cancellò per un po’ tutti i dubbi, le incertezze, le paure. Pensò che quelle note erano per lei, solo per lei e ne era compiaciuta e felice. Guardò Federico che, con gli occhi chiusi, terminava il pezzo con la stessa dolcezza dell’apertura. Anch’ella chiuse gli occhi e per un istante magico pensò che era ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, quello il Federico di cui si era innamorata e che tutto sarebbe stato per sempre così. Si baciarono.

A pranzo i genitori furono più cordiali del solito. Le chiesero cosa avesse fatto durante la mattina, s’interessarono del suo rendimento scolastico, del ballo di fine anno che avrebbe suggellato il suo corso di studi. Il padre le disse che avrebbe dovuto iniziare a pensare a cosa fare da grande, mentre la madre la rassicurò che era ancora presto e se poi un giorno si fosse sposata, avrebbe potuto anche considerare la possibilità di non lavorare per dedicarsi ad approfondire i suoi studi o alle varie associazioni di cui avrebbe fatto parte o ancora, crescere dei bei nipotini e aiutare il marito nella sua carriera. Sara non vedeva l’ora che quel pranzo finisse per poter incontrare nuovamente Federico. I Suoi, alfine, le diedero il loro regalo, una stupenda collana d’oro e rubini che, stranamente, si combinava perfettamente con l’anello di Federico. Sara cercò di convincersi che i genitori non potevano essere già a conoscenza del fidanzamento. Lei e Federico ne avevano appena parlato, decidendo di comunicarlo a tutti durante la serata in suo onore. Qualcosa non quadrava.

Federico arrivò subito dopo pranzo. Si erano accordati che avrebbero trascorso un’ora insieme per poi andare a prepararsi per la festa. Sara affrontò subito l’argomento.

“Sì, certo che l’ho detto ai Tuoi. È normale, non trovi? Chiedo la tua mano e non ne parlo prima con i tuoi genitori?” Federico non sembrava affatto turbato da quella domanda.

Sara era invece sconvolta. “Vuoi dire che la loro opinione viene prima dei miei sentimenti, della mia risposta?”

“No, ma che dici. Stiamo insieme da una vita, era scontato per loro che alla fine ci saremmo sposati. Solo che, magari, prima di chiedertelo ufficialmente, era più corretto concordare con loro alcune cose, alcuni punti sul nostro futuro insieme, così come mi ha consigliato mio padre, d’altronde.”

La testa le girava, tutto tornava a essere confuso e quel magone della mattina la stringeva sempre più forte. Ma con chi stava per prendere l’impegno più importante della sua vita? Chi era in realtà Federico? Dov’era finito quel ragazzo capace di comporre un pezzo meraviglioso al piano solo per lei? Non riuscì a ribattere nulla, non poteva. E se lui era sempre stato così, forse a essere cambiata era lei, ad avere dei dubbi. Oppure, stava semplicemente esagerando su dei comportamenti, in fondo, comprensibili. Diventare la moglie del futuro Delegato Cittadino non era una cosa da poco. Pensò alle responsabilità che avrebbero avuto nei confronti dell’intera comunità. Il padre di Federico voleva solo essere tranquillo che tutto andasse bene. Che questa fosse la scelta migliore. Migliore? Ma che stava dicendo? Cosa significava _migliore_ ? E se lei non avesse avuto una famiglia con un punteggio così alto? Se per qualche motivo fosse scesa di numero, dove sarebbe finito l’amore di Federico? Più pensava e più si sentiva in un vortice da cui non riusciva a tirarsi fuori. Ebbe un capogiro. Disse che era stanca, che aveva bisogno di riposare un poco prima della festa e, senza aspettare alcuna replica da Federico, lo salutò correndo in camera sua. Rimase con il respiro sospeso, finché udì il calesse andare via. I genitori parlottarono un poco, poi uscirono in giardino a impartire ordini per la sera.

Erano trascorsi ben venti minuti dacché il professor Kinotto aveva iniziato a illustrare i buchi neri stellari e Sara non si era ancora vista. Era strano che una come lei mancasse a un giorno di scuola. Cosa le era potuto succedere? Max pensò che forse si era ammalata. Poi, si accorse anche dell’assenza di Federico. “Hai capito, quei due! Chissà dove se ne sono andati.” Tirò una gomma da cancellare alle spalle di Clara. “Ehi, dov’è la tua amica?”

“Che t’interessa?” Clara rispose sottovoce e infastidita. Max pensò di cambiare soggetto. Si voltò indietro.

“Ehi, Haichico, quand’è che viene il tuo capo, oggi? Devo umilmente chiedergli scusa per avervi fatto fare la figura degli idioti, l’altro giorno”.

“Hai voglia di aspettare, allora, stupido Meno Cinque!” Haichico si grattava la pancia, ridendo.

“È come pensavo, allora. È rimasto a casa perché ha preso il morbillo e ha avuto paura di farsi vedere dalla sua ragazza in tutta la sua bruttezza.”

“Non ti rendi conto di quanto sei scemo? Federico è con Sara a spassarsela, alla faccia tua.”

“Grazie.” Max dopo che ebbe avuto la conferma, non riuscì più a restare di buon umore e torturò tutta l’ora il povero Gasper, del banco avanti, infilandogli nella camicia palline di carta. Inoltre, quando la campanella del cambio d’ora suonò, era talmente distratto a guardare fuori, che non la udì neppure. Fu Kinotto a scuoterlo per riportarlo alla realtà. “Le mie lezioni sono talmente affascinanti da non volertene separare?”

Max si voltò di scatto e si rese conto di avere vicino il professore che, alzato, gli arrivava quasi alla sua altezza da seduto. Solo allora si avvide di uno strano copricapo che gli avvolgeva interamente la testa. Lui si accorse dello sguardo e, a disagio, lo invitò a uscire in fretta. Una folata di vento improvvisa, proveniente dalla finestra aperta, fece volare al professore lo strano copricapo, evidenziando il colore dei suoi pochi capelli, una tonalità di verde acido. Max rimase a bocca aperta, mentre Kinotto si affrettò a coprirsi.

“Niente, tu non hai visto assolutamente niente!”

“Niente”, ripeté Max, obbediente. “Comunque, belli, sono davvero belli”, balbettò, non riuscendo a staccare gli occhi da qualche ciocca ancora visibile.

“Non prendermi in giro.” Il tono del prof non era autoritario, ma quasi una supplica.

“Beh, allora diciamo che sono… originali?” L’interrogativo di Max si scontrò con lo sguardo sconfortato del professore.

“Ammettiamolo allora, fanno proprio schifo. Ma come le è venuto in mente di tingerli di un colore così assurdo?”

Kinotto si accasciò su una sedia, mettendosi a piangere a dirotto. Max chiuse la porta dell’aula per evitare interventi di curiosi. Non sapeva che fare.

“Si calmi, professore, non è successo nulla. Il verde acido maculato di grigio è di moda quest’anno.”

Il professore si era infilato la testa nel cestino della carta.

“Beh, volevo dire che, forse, potrebbe lanciare una moda.” Lo guardò dubbioso e preferì cambiare tattica. “E poi, mica rimarranno così per sempre. A mia madre la tintura dura appena sei mesi.” Il professore continuava a disperarsi, più di prima. A Max venne il dubbio che in quel modo non lo stava aiutando molto. Si rassegnò ad arrivare tardi a matematica.

“Si confidi professore, cosa è successo?” Gli si era seduto a fianco con le braccia incrociate, in attesa. Questi smise un attimo di piangere e lo guardò sospettoso, poi gli riversò addosso un fiume di parole che l’altro riuscì ad afferrare solo in parte. Quel che comprese gli bastò a farsi un quadro della situazione. Kinotto era perdutamente innamorato e, per di più, senza speranza. Aveva cercato di tingersi i capelli, ormai grigi, per amore. Evidentemente, non c’era riuscito.

Immaginò la Lafour e Kinotto. Dovette pizzicarsi le braccia per riuscire a trattenersi dal ridere. Oramai, però, anche lui era coinvolto, una confidenza del genere non poteva non avere conseguenze. Per un attimo pensò a come farla fruttare, ma sarebbe stato troppo anche per un tipo come lui.

“Va bene, iniziamo a cercare un rimedio per questo disastro” disse, indicando i capelli. Il professore lo fissò, speranzoso.

“Non dovrebbe essere così difficile. Basta scegliere una tintura un po’ più scura. Un mogano, che le pare?” 

Kinotto faceva ripetuti cenni di sì con la testa.

“Oggi stesso, ne compra una confezione e domani, a ora di pranzo, l’aiuterò ad applicarla.” Guardò ben bene il professore. “Per il resto…beh, ci devo riflettere sopra ma anche per quello troveremo qualche soluzione, non si preoccupi. La faremo cadere come una pera cotta.” Non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi, mentre dentro di sé nutriva fortissimi dubbi in proposito. “Sono un maestro in queste cose, io.” Lo lasciò con un sorriso a centottanta gradi.

“Ah, l’amore!” Disse tra sé mentre si avviava a matematica dove, una non ugualmente sorridente Giacomina Lafour gli affibbiò una bella nota per il quarto d’ora di ritardo.

Erano appena le tre e un quarto del pomeriggio e Max gironzolava per le vie del mercato, al centro. Erano usciti un’ora prima da scuola per l’inconsueta assenza di Gatti, così ne aveva approfittato per fare una cosa che si era prefisso prima di andare da Sara. Era consapevole che con lei si era comportato male il giorno prima quando, senza neanche avvertirla, non si era presentato al ripasso. Odiava quei sensi di colpa che ogni tanto lo attanagliavano, allorché la sua coscienza si ribellava alla sua indole strafottente, ma sapeva di doverci fare, prima o poi, i conti. Così, aveva pensato di farsi perdonare, o almeno tentarci, comprandole dei dolci al pistacchio. Si era ricordato che erano i suoi preferiti. Al mercato li avrebbe trovato di certo. Inoltre, era bello passeggiare tra quelle bancarelle colorate e i negozi affollati di gente. Non era sempre possibile avere del tempo libero a Syrako, specie per i ragazzi. Tra gli impegni scolastici e gli appuntamenti con gli appelli dei monitor domestici, era difficile trovare uno spazio per fare e andare dove si voleva.

C’era un buon odore nell’aria. Si guardò intorno. Forse era la frutta matura ammassata nelle ceste di vimini, forse le pagnotte appena sfornate che un vecchio sistemava su un tavolino di legno. Una donna, con un grembiule colorato e un fazzoletto in testa, vantava la sua mercanzia. Sembravano marmellate di ogni tipo, in barattoli e formine di terracotta. Accanto, un uomo faceva assaggiare delle olive condite a una giovane donna con un bambino che urlava attaccato alle gonne. Di seguito, c’era il pescivendolo con trote pasciute, una bancarella con legumi e frutta secca e un piccolo banchetto di una vecchina. Era zitta e lavorava a uncinetto. Esposti c’erano i suoi splendidi lavori, centro-tavola, tovaglie e lenzuola ricamate. Poi ancora frutta e verdura e abiti e scarpe. Lui cercava qualche negozio di dolciumi. Si fermò e chiese informazioni a un uomo posto dietro un banco di carne, intento a ordinare cosciotti di pollo uno sopra l’altro, lanciandone, ogni tanto, qualcuno a cinque o sei cani che gli stazionavano silenziosi davanti, in attesa.

“Dopo il banchetto del sapone, a sinistra”, gli disse, senza neanche alzare la testa.

Era un negozio con due grandi vetrine, colme di dolci di ogni genere. Domandò subito dei dolci al pistacchio.

“Hai premura?” Chiese un tipo tarchiato, con pochi capelli e un grembiule bianco.

“Beh, un poco, in effetti.” Max pensava all’appuntamento con Sara.

“Allora, puoi prendere queste ottime paste di mandorla, sono squisite, credimi.”

“Senza dubbio. Preferisco però i dolci al pistacchio.”

“Maddaleeena!” Il tipo tarchiato urlò quel nome a voce così alta che Max trasalì. Maddalena venne fuori dalla porta sul retro, con la faccia spruzzata di farina e le mani sporche d’impasto, brontolando.

“A che punto sono i biscotti al pistacchio?”

La donna per tutta risposta mostrò spazientita le mani piene d’impasto e andò via senza dire nulla.

“Come hai potuto vedere, manca almeno mezzora, con la cottura.”

Max ebbe un moto di delusione.

“Ci sono i biscotti al miele, sono eccezionali. Ti faccio un prezzo speciale, sono gli ultimi”.

“No, preferisco aspettare.”

“Sì, ma come i miei, non ne trovi in alcun posto. E poi, bisognerà aspettare settembre per rifarne ancora. Il miele ormai scarseggia.”

“Anche il pistacchio, se è per questo.” La voce di Maddalena si era intromessa, dall’altra stanza.

“Sì, è vero. Anche il pistacchio arriverà verso settembre”.

“Come mai?” Chiese Max, più per passar tempo che per interesse.

“Sono già trascorsi sei anni dall’ultimo rifornimento. Miele e pistacchi sono prodotti di quel popolo là, come si chiama, quello che vive tra le montagne...”

“I Portatori di Spirito”, gridò Maddalena.

“Ah sì, quelli. Giungeranno quest’anno. Perciò, se vuoi i biscotti al miele ti conviene approfittare della mia offerta.”

“No, grazie.” Max iniziava a spazientirsi, c’era caldo in quella stanza e si era pentito di aver detto che avrebbe aspettato. Lo incuriosiva tuttavia l’accenno a quel popolo. Non sapeva che a stranieri fosse permesso entrare in città. E uscirne. In realtà, non sapeva neanche che esistesse un popolo abitante le montagne. Provò a chiedere qualcosa in più al negoziante, ma questi tentò di vendergli prima una torta al cioccolato, che Max guardò con desiderio, poi degli ottimi bignè alla crema. Il sudore gli gocciolava dalle tempie.

“Tieni, questo lo offre la casa, per averti fatto aspettare.” Il tipo riempì un lungo bicchiere con una bevanda bianca e lo porse a Max.

“È latte di mandorla, ti piace?”

Max tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Finalmente qualcosa di ben accetto. Lo sorseggiò con gusto.

“È buonissimo e ideale con questo caldo.”

“Già, quest’anno l’estate è arrivata prima del solito.” Il negoziante non sapeva più che dire così si mise a spolverare il bancone. Poco dopo entrò un altro cliente per una mousse di fragola. Uscì quindici minuti dopo con un chilo di biscotti alla mandorla.

Max si era seduto su una seggiola, in attesa, meditando su come avrebbe affrontato Sara.

I dolci al pistacchio furono pronti esattamente nella mezzora prevista. Li pagò cinque Kiros e uscì finalmente fuori, dove tuttavia non trovò quel ristoro che si era aspettato. Il vento era caldo e l’umidità rendeva tutto appiccicoso. Lo aspettava una salita di quindici minuti fino a casa della Perfetta dove, pensò, sarebbe arrivato fortunatamente puntuale.

“E tu che ci fai qua?” Sara era scarmigliata e con gli occhi lucidi, quando scese le scale.

“Forse dormivi? Ti sei dimenticata del nostro appuntamento?” Lo chiese quasi sottovoce, per la stanchezza e il caldo e perché il tono con cui lo aveva accolto non sembrava promettere nulla di buono.

“Se tu fossi venuto a quello di ieri, ti avrei potuto dire che oggi non sono disponibile. Ti ho aspettato tutto il pomeriggio, ieri. Non hai molta considerazione degli altri, vero?”

“Mi sento già abbastanza in colpa. Mi dispiace. Ti avevo portato questi per farmi perdonare.” Le porse il sacchetto dei dolci. “Avevo pensato che li avremmo potuti mangiare insieme, sono al pistacchio, credo però di averti disturbato abbastanza.” Guardò su per le scale. “Salutami Federico.” Si era voltato, dirigendosi in fretta verso la porta. Non se la sentiva di insistere, di importunarli oltre.

“Guarda che Federico non è qui. Devo riposarmi e prepararmi per un impegno che ho questa sera.” Non sapeva neanche lei, perché dava delle spiegazioni a quel tipo così insolente. Lui si voltò a guardarla dritto negli occhi, senza parlare.

Sara pensò che non se la sentiva proprio di tornare in camera a pensare. “Senti, se vuoi possiamo assaggiare i dolci. Lo studio è però rimandato a domani. Ti va?”

Lui fece cenno di sì.

“E se andiamo a fare una passeggiata?” Sara non vedeva l’ora di uscire da quelle pareti, prendere una boccata d’aria, magari arrivare su fino al belvedere. Max fu d’accordo su tutto. I genitori erano usciti, tanto per cambiare, così salutarono Giuseppina che le ricordò la festa di quella sera, raccomandandole di essere a casa puntuale. Fuori c’era il sole. “Per fortuna ancora il sole”, pensò Sara.

Senza parlare, condusse il ragazzo su per la via che, tagliando in due il centro residenziale, giungeva sulla sua parte più alta, fino al belvedere affacciato a est, dove c’erano ampi giardini con panchine e alberi ombrosi. Si sedettero sotto la Iacaranta, come aveva desiderato lei quella mattina. I dolci erano ancora tiepidi. Sara guardava dritto davanti a sé. Max pure, mentre sgranocchiava rumorosamente.

“Bello qui. È il posto dove ti rifugi quando vuoi stare sola, scommetto.” Sara annuì. Poi, silenzio.

“Dunque hai una festa, questa sera?” Altro cenno di assenso e altro silenzio.

Max era stupito di quanto fosse difficile intavolare quattro chiacchiere con quella ragazza. La fissava, cercando al contempo altri argomenti di conversazione.

“È il mio compleanno.” Irruppe, lei.

“Ah, ecco.” Ora era lui a non sapere che dire. Era stato invadente e lei per gentilezza aveva pure accettato di passare un po’ di tempo insieme, nonostante il comportamento cafone del giorno prima.

“Non parli più?” Sara si era girata, non sentendolo più né parlare né sgranocchiare.

“È che non lo sapevo. Non sarei venuto a disturbarti. Non mi sembra il caso, allora, di continuare a star qui, proprio oggi. Ammetto che tra noi due sei tu la più cortese. Però, forse, è meglio che torniamo.”

“Guarda che non l’ho mica fatto per te. Avevo bisogno di prendere un poco d’aria. In quella casa mi sentivo soffocare, non ce l’avrei fatta ad affrontare così anche la sera.”

Max vide che le si velavano gli occhi. C’era qualcosa che non andava. Le porse un altro biscotto.

“È stato lui, vero?”

“Chi?”

“Federico. È lui che ti ha rattristato proprio il giorno del tuo compleanno, non è così?” Lo chiese a testa bassa, guardando da un’altra parte.

“Anche, sì.” Le lacrime adesso le scendevano copiose ma lei cercava in tutti i modi di ricacciarle indietro, non avrebbe voluto farsi vedere in quello stato. Poi, iniziò a parlare, a raccontargli della sua orrenda giornata, della sua apparentemente immotivata tristezza, dei suoi dubbi, del comportamento di Federico, della morsa che le stringeva lo stomaco senza che potesse spiegarsi il motivo. Tralasciò di dirgli che anche lui era un altro dei suoi pensieri.

Lui rimase ad ascoltarla, silenzioso, finché lei si zittì. “È una carogna e ti vuole tenere al guinzaglio. Perché non lo mandi a quel paese?” Lo disse istintivamente.

“Hai visto che non capisci niente? Sei sempre il solito superficiale. Non so nemmeno perché sto raccontando a te queste cose.” Si asciugò gli occhi.

“Non so. Sei tu che hai iniziato. Chissà, forse perché il tuo gatto obeso non ti ascolterebbe. Sai, ho provato io e chiude gli occhi.”

Sara sorrise. “Apprezzo la tua pazienza, grazie”.

“Di nulla.” Max pensò che era una sensazione strana stare ad ascoltare le confidenze di qualcuno. Non c’era abituato eppure, quel giorno, gli era già successo due volte. Con Kinotto, la mattina. E ora Sara. Cosa gli stava capitando? Era sempre stato lui a raccontare le sue pene amorose a qualcun altro. Stava forse perdendo colpi? Ascoltare le confidenze di una ragazza carina che parlava di un altro. Mah.

Poi Sara gli parlò del mare, di quel gigante sconosciuto che adorava. Gli indicò la sottile striscia blu che splendeva lontana. Lui la osservò e vide che aveva lo stesso colore degli occhi di lei. Ne respirarono l’odore che giungeva a ogni folata di vento proveniente da est.

“È la prima volta che lo vedo.”

“Davvero?”

“Non sono mai giunto talmente in alto. Da casa mia, però, si sente bene il profumo. Ho sempre pensato che deve essere bellissimo passeggiare scalzi sulla sabbia dorata.”

“Come fai a conoscere il colore della sabbia, lo hai letto da qualche parte?” Sara pensava alle scarne notizie che aveva rubato ai libri.

“Me ne parlava mia nonna che, a sua volta, ne aveva sentito parlare dalla sua. Mi ricordo che stavo ore ad ascoltare le sue storie sul mare. Riuscivo a raffigurarmelo in maniera talmente vivida. Le onde che s’infrangono senza sosta sulla battigia, la spuma bianca, la sabbia che si appiccica addosso. Mi piaceva immaginare anche di immergermi nell’acqua fredda e nuotare sempre avanti, per inseguire i riflessi d’oro del sole. T’immagini, Sara, che deve essere bello, sentire tutta quell’acqua che ti carezza il corpo e vedere attorno quell’immensità senza confini?” Max sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri. Sara lo guardava stupita, non lo avrebbe mai creduto capace di tanta sensibilità. E forse neanche lui. Sembrò risvegliarsi. “Ero un ragazzino.” Lo disse quasi a volersi giustificare per quelle ultime frasi.

Sara fece finta di non averlo notato. “Anche i pesci credo siano diversi da quelli di fiume. Una volta ho visto un’immagine stranissima, una vera e propria stella, rossa. C’era scritto che viveva in mare.”

Max aveva una luce bellissima negli occhi. Continuò, incoraggiato. “Io, invece, non ho mai visto alcuna immagine. Mia nonna però raccontava che i fondali sono mondi stupendi. Ci sono piante di ogni tipo e colore e i pesci nuotano in banco, numerosissimi e coloratissimi. Se nuotassimo sott’acqua, credo che vedremmo la luce del sole filtrata, me la immagino come attraverso dei cristalli. O spade luminose che si configgono in acqua. Chissà. Gli uomini usavano pescare nelle sue acque, secoli or sono. Inoltre lo sapevi che l’acqua è salata?”

“Io, invece, ho letto che è amara.” Sara adesso rideva. “Beh, non potremo mai sapere chi di noi due ha ragione.

“Perché no? Se vuoi, un giorno ci possiamo andare insieme, che ne dici?” Lo aveva chiesto come la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se tutto ciò che avevano sempre sognato si potesse davvero concretizzare davanti ai loro occhi.

“Sarebbe meraviglioso. È una promessa?” Sara voleva continuare a stare al gioco, Max però sembrava parlare seriamente.

“Sì. Un giorno ci andremo.”

Lo guardò confusa. Era stupendo sentirsi talmente liberi da immaginare una simile cosa. E crederci veramente, anche solo per un attimo. Nessun senso di colpa insieme a lui. Respirò a pieni polmoni.

“Sai, Max, anch’io ho delle scuse da farti.”

“Chi tu? Miss Perfezione?”

Sara riconobbe il solito tono canzonatorio. “Già, non ti ci abituare però. Ho avuto anch’io i miei dubbi su questa città, sul suo governo, sui Saggi.” Pronunciò sottovoce l’ultima parola. “Mi hanno sempre insegnato che dovevo credere senza pormi domande. Chi siamo noi per mettere in dubbio verità e fede? In fondo, però, non mi è stato mai possibile riuscirci totalmente. La tua domanda, l’altro giorno, mi ha fatto riflettere. Non so se riuscirò mai più a essere la stessa di sempre, non posso più fare finta di niente. Sento che ormai troppe domande esigono una risposta.”

Max non si aspettava una simile ammissione. “Quali scuse. La mia era solo curiosità. I tuoi dubbi nascono invece dalla riflessione. Sei una persona in gamba, Sara.” Sorrise. “E poi mi piace ascoltarti, specie quando parli male di Federico.” Le si avvicinò, guardandola negli occhi. “Oggi è stato davvero bello stare con te.” E aggiunse: “Credo che i prossimi pomeriggi insieme saranno diversi.”

I suoi occhi erano troppo verdi e vicini. Alcuni fiori blu caddero dall’albero, fra di loro. Sara distolse lo sguardo, rivolgendolo al mare. “È tardissimo, bisognerà avviarsi. Alle sette c’é l’appello del monitor e poi la festa.”

“Ci andrai, allora?” Glielo chiese sottovoce.

Sara si alzò, di scatto. “Cosa credevi? Che bastano alcuni sogni per cambiare la realtà?” Si sentiva di nuovo male, non voleva tornare ma non disse più nulla.

“No.” Rispose, semplicemente, lui.

Rimasero in silenzio per tutto il tragitto fino a casa. Camminarono lentamente ma arrivarono in pochi minuti. Lei aprì il cancello e si avviò all’ingresso.

“Sara?” La chiamò, a voce alta.

Lei si voltò.

“Auguri”.


	8. Chapter 8

Aveva indossato il suo abito migliore per quell’incontro. Si era truccata e aveva sciolto i capelli. I Suoi le avevano chiesto dove stesse andando ma lei non aveva risposto. Erano ormai giorni che Zeila non voleva parlare più con i genitori, nonostante i loro continui tentativi.

Si era procurata tutte le notizie possibili sulla famiglia della madre. Facendo un po’ di ricerche e mettendo insieme quel poco che le aveva raccontato lei, ne aveva individuata la residenza, un’enorme villa nella zona residenziale della città. Aveva saputo che il nonno era morto qualche anno prima, mentre la nonna viveva da sola, con una schiera di domestici. Gli zii abitavano tutti nei dintorni. Aveva tre cugine più piccole e un cugino della sua stessa età. Forse li aveva anche incontrati a scuola, senza immaginare fossero suoi parenti.

Milo l’aveva aiutata a prendere un appuntamento con la nonna, conoscendone la famiglia. Era agitata e, al contempo, eccitata per quell’incontro. Non aveva mai avuto modo di conoscere alcun parente, né dalla parte paterna, né da quella materna e non sapeva come comportarsi. Sentiva però che era giunto il momento di riprendersi ciò che le era stato tolto, la famiglia e, soprattutto, la possibilità di vivere e crescere in maniera diversa. Nei giorni precedenti aveva avuto modo di farsi un’idea di sua nonna, immaginando una signora con la capigliatura bianca, il fisico un po’ appesantito e un bastone da passeggio, abiti eleganti ma sobri. Aveva anche sognato la dolcezza dell’incontro. La nonna che riabbracciava la nipote da tanti anni perduta, gli occhi miti che versavano lacrime copiose sulle guance solcate da rughe, la voce gentile sussurrarle teneramente che era quella la sua nuova casa, che mai e poi mai l’avrebbe voluta perdere di nuovo. Lei avrebbe sorriso, avrebbe pianto, avrebbe ricambiato ogni gesto con altrettanto affetto. E, chissà, forse un giorno ci sarebbe stata anche una riappacificazione con i genitori. Loro avrebbero chiesto scusa per tutto il dolore che avevano procurato e sarebbero andati a vivere tutti in quell’enorme e splendida casa.

Sorrise a quel pensiero. Chissà Max cosa avrebbe detto vedendola circondata dal lusso, sempre elegantissima, giungere a scuola con un bellissimo calesse tirato da un giovane baio nero. Avrebbe fatto sfigurare quella gatta morta di Sara. E, quando un giorno si sarebbero fidanzati, la nonna non avrebbe posto alcuna resistenza, come aveva invece fatto per la figlia, perché oramai avrebbe capito. Il pensiero di Max e lei insieme, le diede un tuffo al cuore. Ora però doveva decidersi ad affrontare quel primo incontro. Non voleva arrivare in ritardo e di strada ce n’era parecchia da fare.

Si era recata nella zona nord diverse volte, giungendo però solo fino alla baraccopoli dove abitava Karim. Non aveva mai proseguito per quella residenziale. Era la prima volta che, addentrandovisi, si rendeva conto della differenza con il genere di vita cui era stata abituata. Ciò che la colpì maggiormente di quelle strade e abitazioni erano l’ordine e l’armonia, la simmetria e la perfezione che vi regnavano. Guardava in giro, estasiata. Non c’era quel lusso ostentato che si sarebbe aspettata. La bellezza regnava e basta, in tutte le sue forme e colori, quella bellezza che sbocciava in mezzo alla natura e la piegava ai desideri umani, ai loro sogni. Nessun bisogno di difendersi da essa, estirpando ogni giorno rovi ed erbacce, come a casa sua, perdendosi tra il bosco e le intricate canne del fiume, frastornati tra mille irriconoscibili profumi. Lì tutto aveva un nome, un colore, una forma, un materiale preciso. Ogni cosa rasserenava, perché non era necessario modificare, migliorare, desiderare altro, era tutto un sogno realizzato. Respirò profondamente. Anche l’aria sembrava più fresca e pulita, il sole più limpido e meno fastidioso.

Si diresse lungo la quinta strada, una via a est del quartiere, dalla quale si poteva ammirare un panorama mozzafiato della città. Si fermò un attimo. Da là riusciva a vedere il fiume, in mezzo al quale c’era la sua misera casa, i suoi genitori che, probabilmente, in quel preciso momento, si chiedevano che fine avesse fatto. E dire che anche loro avevano abitato in quei luoghi. Non si soffermò molto e continuò lungo la via.

Milo le aveva detto che la casa era al numero cinquantaquattro. Vi giunse troppo presto e adesso aveva paura. Se non fosse piaciuta? Se la nonna non si fosse ricordata neanche della sua esistenza? Zeila camminava avanti e indietro davanti all’enorme cancellata. I muri di recinzione erano alti bordati da una fitta siepe. Non era possibile intravedere nulla se non il campanello e una telecamera posta su un angolo in alto del cancello che riprendeva ogni suo movimento.

“E se qualcuno la stava osservando in quel momento?” Si rese conto di stare facendo la figura della sciocca, gironzolando senza decidersi a suonare. Lo fece, due squilli, brevi.

Passarono pochi secondi, il cancello si aprì lentamente. Il viale, piuttosto lungo e delimitato da fitti cipressi, curvava a sinistra in maniera tale, dall’ingresso, era possibile intravedere solamente il fianco della casa, collocata al termine di esso. Zeila prese fiato e si avviò decisa. Giunse davanti all’abitazione e rimase a osservarla. Non era una villa, come si aspettava, ma un antico massiccio palazzo dall’aria severa in grossi blocchi di pietra bianca, a tre piani divisi in tutta la loro lunghezza da una cornice e da sottili decorazioni. Gli infissi erano alti, in legno e i balconi decorati con bassorilievi. Un ordine di colonne rastremate circondava il porticato all’ingresso. Non era ancora giunta alla gradinata che il portone si aprì e un maggiordomo piuttosto avanti con l’età la invitò a entrare. La fece accomodare in un largo salone, pieno di tappeti e sculture di marmo lucido e bianchissimo, tavolini con tovaglie di pizzo e piccoli ninnoli e soprammobili. Le pareti erano scandite da piatte lesene, ricchi di quadri di antenati, bui paesaggi e scene di caccia, mentre i soffitti erano affrescati con motivi fantastici e floreali. Il maggiordomo le disse che la signora sarebbe giunta a momenti, le indicò una comoda poltrona, poi andò via. Zeila studiò ben bene l’ambiente dove si trovava, cercando di memorizzarlo fin nei più piccoli dettagli, per potervi, una volta tornata a casa, ritornare con la mente. Sfiorò il setoso tessuto damascato della poltrona, il morbido tappeto su cui poggiava i piedi, abbracciò con lo sguardo la scena mitologica sul soffitto, scese fino a carezzare le lunghe e pesanti tende in velluto, udì il ritmico scandire dell’orologio a pendolo, cercò di percepire l’odore dei tessuti, dei mobili, dei fiori disposti ad arte in vasi di cristallo. Ciò che però voleva maggiormente imprimere nella mente, era l’aspetto, la voce e il profumo della nonna, per poter, anche in sogno, stare vicine.

Quando lei entrò nella stanza, Zeila si era alzata e stava osservando dei ritratti posti sulla mensola lignea di un caminetto. Udì dei passi e si voltò con il cuore in gola. Ecco sua nonna, ferma davanti alla porta che la stava osservando, studiando. Pochi istanti per entrambe per darsi un volto, per distruggere o confermare le immagini che ognuna si era potuta fare dell’altra. Era magra, longilinea, solo le poche rughe in volto e sulle mani, le labbra troppo sottili e gli occhi solcati, le confermavano quella che doveva essere la sua età. Zeila cercò subito un qualche sorriso in quel volto tirato. Ma la serietà di quella donna dai capelli ancora scuri e ben acconciati, le fecero intuire che, forse, si era sbagliata sulla cosa più importante. Pochi attimi sufficienti per cercare nei suoi occhi quell’affetto, quella tenerezza su cui aveva tanto fantasticato e non trovarli. Non riuscì a dire nulla. La donna le fece un cenno e lei si accomodò, ubbidiente.

“Assomigli molto a mia figlia.” Le si sedette di fronte.

Zeila si rigirava sulla poltrona, ma non trovava proprio nulla con cui iniziare a parlare.

“Lo sai che ti ho ricevuto solo grazie all’intercessione di vecchi amici di famiglia? Avrai di certo saputo come non volessi avere più niente a che fare con i tuoi genitori e tutto ciò che li riguarda. Ti hanno mandata loro? Perché, in tal caso, il nostro colloquio è già terminato.” Aveva parlato lentamente, senza tradire alcun genere di emozione.

Zeila fece cenno di no, con la testa. “Non mi manda nessuno.” Tentennò un poco. “Volevo solo conoscerti.”

“Certo, non appena sei venuta a sapere dei beni di famiglia, vero? Una nonna ricca e anziana può sempre tornare comodo. I Tuoi non ti sanno dare abbastanza? Oppure, sono i conflitti della tua età ad allontanarti da loro e a spingerti qua?”

Zeila continuava a far cenno di no con la testa, gli occhi sbarrati, sconvolta. Avrebbe voluto parlarle di tante cose, raccontarle della sua infanzia, del dolore provato a causa dei Suoi, della vita solitaria che aveva condotto. Avrebbe voluto chiederle la sua versione della storia narratale, sentire che tutto ciò che di brutto su di lei era stato detto erano solo fandonie, che anche lei aveva desiderato rivederla e in tutti questi anni le era mancata tantissimo.

“Allora, non mi sembra che tu abbia molto da dire. Cosa sei venuta a fare, cos’è che vuoi da me?” Era una domanda chiara, precisa, che richiedeva un’altrettanta precisa risposta.

Zeila cercò di ricomporsi, provando a rimettere insieme pensieri e parole. La voce emerse sommessa, ma decisa.

“In tutti questi anni mi è mancato avere una famiglia alle spalle su cui poter contare, oltre i miei genitori, naturalmente. Loro per me hanno fatto il possibile, ma le loro scelte sono state pesanti da subire. Non ho scelto io la vita che mi hanno imposto e adesso non la voglio più. Credo di voler ancora bene ai miei genitori ma credo pure che siano stati troppo egoisti e, forse, anche ingiusti.” Fece una pausa e la guardò, la donna non parlava. Era silenziosa, in attesa che lei continuasse, forse in attesa di qualcosa di più convincente per aprirle il suo cuore.

“Vuoi sapere perché sono qui da te? Te l’ho già detto. Volevo conoscere la donna a cui sono stata sottratta, la nonna che non ho potuto avere, la vita che non ho potuto avere. Non pretendo che tu, a questo punto, mi accolga a braccia aperte, ho capito che gli anni trascorsi hanno chiuso troppe porte ma, forse, avendo un po’ di tempo per conoscerci, per recuperare i giorni perduti, potremmo…” La nonna la interruppe, alzandosi allo stesso tempo. La voce era rimasta ferma, le frasi lente, l’espressione glaciale.

“Basta, sei stata più che chiara. Sappi che io non perdonerò mai mia figlia e suo marito per ciò che hanno fatto passare a questa famiglia. Perciò, sarò breve ed esplicita con te. Ho saputo che tu non sei un’Indesiderata. Potresti ancora riuscire a vivere una vita decente. Ma dovrai scegliere.” Le fece cenno di alzarsi.

“Non serve perder tempo a conoscersi, non ne avrei abbastanza, oltretutto. Seguimi.”

Zeila la seguì, docile. Fecero un giro del palazzo, del parco. La donna fece vedere alla ragazza i ritratti della sua famiglia, gli antichi alberi genealogici, la presentò alla servitù. Poi uscirono in balcone e le indicò il paesaggio intorno.

“La nostra famiglia possiede da secoli molto di tutto ciò che vedi, campi, case e palazzi. Siamo una delle casate più ricche e importanti a Syrako, la terza dopo quella del Delegato e del suo Consigliere. Siamo dei numeri dieci da molte generazioni. Non so se ti rendi conto di cosa significhi. Non ci possiamo permettere che qualcuno, chiunque esso sia, getti fango sulla famiglia. Lo capisci Zeila, vero?” Il tono si era fatto un poco più dolce.

“Non posso e non voglio affezionarmi a te se devo dividerti con chi ci è nemico. Quindi, prima di poter fare progetti di qualsiasi genere, sappi che dovrai scegliere. Ti do due giorni di tempo. Se scegli noi, avrai tutto ciò che hai visto e anche di più, e una solida famiglia su cui contare. Dovrai chiudere però con la tua vita passata, con i tuoi genitori. Altrimenti, non farti vedere mai più. Dico sul serio.”

Tornata a casa, Zeila si accorse che i suoi genitori non erano ancora rientrati. Erano probabilmente andati in città a vendere i profumi preparati il giorno prima. Meglio così, non avrebbero visto lo stato in cui era. Salì immediatamente in camera, si buttò sul letto. Rimase immobile a fissare il soffitto cercando inutilmente di non pensare. Tutte le scene appena vissute le si presentavano senza pietà e le si conficcavano una per una nello stomaco, lasciandola senza fiato. Non seppe quanto tempo trascorse in quel modo. Solo quando udì dei passi di sotto, si accorse che in cielo, prima chiaro, splendeva una splendida luna piena. Aveva fame. Forse, sua mamma stava preparando la cena. Pensò che se fossero saliti a chiamarla, avrebbe urlato, protestato, li avrebbe cacciato via. Loro avrebbero insistito. Gli avrebbe rinfacciato tutto ciò che già sapevano, avrebbe raccontato dell’incontro avuto nel pomeriggio, minacciandoli che sarebbe andata via. Hailana avrebbe pianto e lei non ne avrebbe avuto pietà. Dovevano capire quanto avessero sbagliato con lei, quanto dolore le avessero causato. Sarebbero rimasti tutti e tre così, per un poco. Poi, loro sarebbero andati giù per risalire con la cena posta su un vassoio. Lei l’avrebbe rifiutata e Hailana l’avrebbe lasciata sul tavolo. L’avrebbe consumata più tardi e, dopo, si sarebbe addormentata, più tranquilla.

Hailana e Andrea, tuttavia, non salirono a chiamarla quella sera. La credettero addormentata e non vollero disturbarla.

Zeila attese per un bel po’, invano, covando dentro sempre più rabbia e rancore. E, quando non sentì più alcun rumore provenire da basso, quando si rese conto che i suoi genitori erano andati a dormire, disinteressandosi completamente di lei, si addormentò piangendo, con la testa sotto il cuscino, per non farsi sentire.

L’indomani sarebbe andata via, prima del loro risveglio.

Milo entrò in punta di piedi. Pensava che stesse dormendo e non voleva svegliarla. Erano le quattro e mezzo del pomeriggio. La stanza era in penombra con le tende tirate, tuttavia il caos intorno si vedeva chiaramente. Si avvicinò al letto e guardò sua madre dormire, vestita, con le braccia penzoloni. Un paio di bottiglie erano a terra, un’altra rovesciata sul letto con parte del suo contenuto versato sulle lenzuola. Il puzzo di alcool era ovunque. I domestici avrebbero pulito solo l’indomani poiché era il loro giorno di libertà. Solo Leandro, il maggiordomo, era in casa, ma gli era severamente vietato entrare nella stanza della Signora e lei ne aveva di certo approfittato. Nessuno che la potesse vedere e sentire. Anche se, pensò Milo, ormai le sue sbronze avvenivano così di frequente che i domestici ne dovevano essere necessariamente a conoscenza. Così come sentivano le quotidiane urla e le escandescenze del padre. Il padrone. Ognuno faceva finta di niente, allora. Chiunque poteva, si dileguava temporaneamente in cucina, nella dependance, in cantina, tutti impegnati a sbrigare qualche incombenza. Nessuno udiva. Le urla di sua madre che invocava aiuto, le preghiere del figlio che cercava di attirare su di sé tutta quella violenza. Spesso ci riusciva, forse troppo spesso. Il Consigliere del Delegato, suo padre.

Osservò il bel volto addormentato, aveva l’occhio tumefatto. Doveva aver perso totalmente il controllo, quella mattina. Perché, di solito, aveva imparato a non lasciare tracce. Picchiava duro, anche in viso, ma con il palmo della mano ben largo o sulla schiena e le gambe, di solito coperte. Oppure, li schiacciava contro una parete, fino a togliere loro il respiro. Nonostante quel bel palazzo facesse circa trenta abitanti con i domestici, erano del tutto soli quando la violenza esplodeva. Soltanto Leandro aveva una volta provato a soccorrere la signora, a terra, priva di conoscenza. Lo aveva fatto troppo presto, prima che il padrone fosse andato via, placato. Ne aveva riportato una fattura multipla al braccio e la promessa di peggiori conseguenze se si fosse ancora intromesso.

Milo alzò e odorò la bottiglia, questa volta si trattava di whisky. Sperò che la maggior parte di quel liquido fosse finito a terra e non nello stomaco di sua madre. I super alcolici erano vietati a Syrako, ma a livello del Consigliere del Delegato, nessun divieto era più valido. La madre poteva procurarsi in qualunque momento tutto l’alcool che voleva. Sapeva che, prima o poi, sarebbe andata troppo oltre. O forse, avrebbe prima provveduto lui a darle il colpo di grazia. Lui, che era astemio. Non beveva neanche un bicchiere di vino a tavola. La sua era pura violenza, che scaturiva da motivi imprevedibili. A volte, semplici inezie. Nella maggior parte dei casi riusciva a mantenere un glaciale controllo anche nel picchiare la moglie e il figlio. Le considerava giuste punizioni. Ma ci metteva talmente forza e sadismo che Milo era convinto provasse piacere. Talvolta, invece, perdeva totalmente il controllo e allora, diventava una furia. Nulla rimaneva intatto nei dintorni. Nemmeno loro.

Milo aveva più volte provato a difendersi, a reagire. Era stato peggio. Il furore era aumentato e così la violenza, specie sulla madre. E allora stava fermo e si lasciava picchiare, sperando finisse presto, che si stancasse, stringendo i denti e odiandolo con ogni fibra del suo essere.

Trenta persone, in quel palazzo, che assistevano quotidianamente a quell’orrore. Neanche uno che faceva trapelare alcunché, al di fuori. Nessuno sospettava nulla, fuori da quelle mura. Il Consigliere, la seconda carica a Syrako, in contatto diretto addirittura con i Saggi, era una persona mite e rispettata. Forse anche più dello stesso Delegato, il quale, per forza di cose, si esponeva talvolta al giudizio della comunità. Così, anche se avessero provato a chiedere aiuto a qualcuno, nessuno li avrebbe creduti e, in ogni caso, nessuno avrebbe potuto fare niente.

Sua madre gli sorrideva, giovane e bellissima, da una fotografia sul comodino. Era vestita da sposa e in viso una spensieratezza che sapeva di sogni e speranze. A quel tempo si era appena diplomata, al Centro Studi di Medicina, chirurgo di eccezione. Aveva una brillante carriera davanti a sé e un roseo futuro con un giovane dai capelli chiari, ambizioso e gentile, che le teneva galantemente la mano.

La sua carriera era durata poco. Era arrivato un figlio e suo marito l’aveva convinta a rinunciare. Come poteva allevare un figlio se fosse stata impegnata in ospedale notte e giorno? Pensava di riprendere la professione non appena Milo avesse avuto l’età per restare con la governante ma, il marito, non ne volle sapere. Era arrivato in alto con la sua carriera e dunque non era più necessario che lei svolgesse un qualche lavoro, anzi, così facendo avrebbe gettato discredito sul suo nuovo e importante ruolo di Consigliere. Cosa avrebbe potuto pensare la gente? Che sua moglie non era felice di poter stare in casa a occuparsi della sua famiglia o frequentare le associazioni benefiche e culturali a cui l’aveva iscritta? C’erano le pubbliche relazioni da curare e lei ne era la responsabile. E poi i balli, le riunioni, i pomeriggi con le altre signore. Facendo il chirurgo non avrebbe certo avuto il tempo sufficiente.

Fu difficile per Katrina rinunciare a ciò per cui aveva studiato. Buttar via le sue aspirazioni, i sogni coltivati fin da piccola, ma lo fece. Perché amava suo marito e suo figlio e pensò di farlo per loro, per la famiglia. Lui non si accontentò. Non fu mai soddisfatto dei suoi sforzi, mai orgoglioso dei suoi successi. Le rinfacciava ogni piccolo errore, facendola sentire in colpa per qualunque cosa e considerandola una nullità. Non era mai all’altezza delle altre, né era capace di seguire il marito nell’avanzare della sua carriera. Le rimproverava di essere solo una buona a nulla che non faceva altro che dormire e piangere. Milo se la ricordava fin da bambino. Piangere sommessamente in camera, per non farsi udire. E suo padre che gridava e sbatteva le porte.

Poteva avere circa sei anni quando iniziarono le violenze. All’inizio, fu qualche scappellotto dato a turno al figlio o alla moglie. Milo pensava allora di esserselo meritato, di aver fatto qualcosa di cattivo. Non capiva però cosa avesse potuto fare la madre. Adorava sua mamma. Le stava sempre dietro ed era felice quando giocavano insieme. O quando lei gli parlava di medicina e gli insegnava i nomi di ogni piccolo ossicino del corpo umano. Milo ammirava molto la mamma, a differenza di suo marito. Una volta un gattino, a cui Milo era molto affezionato, era caduto dal secondo piano, fratturandosi una zampa. Insieme gli immobilizzarono l’arto tenendolo in casa finché non guarì del tutto. Poi si guardarono in volto, fieri di ciò che avevano fatto. Quando la vedeva ridere poi, era come se il sole splendesse anche nei giorni bui.

Un’altra foto era sul comodino. Milo poteva avere otto anni e stava vicino alla mamma che lo abbracciava. Lei non sorrideva più. In volto, impressa, quella tristezza che era oramai abituato a vedere giornalmente. Una malinconia senza speranza, senza rabbia. Lui invece sorrideva, felice di avere la mamma vicino. Forse, ancora, non capiva del tutto.

Andò sempre peggio. Ogni pretesto era buono per picchiarli. Era, inoltre, morbosamente geloso. Milo ricordò che, a dieci anni circa, avvicinandosi l’ora in cui il padre rientrava, si metteva davanti alla finestra guardando fisso la strada, colmo di paura, sperando e pregando che quel giorno lui non tornasse, che non ritornasse mai più. Tuttavia, allora, non chiese mai alcuna spiegazione alla madre né lo fece in seguito. Sebbene bambino, comprendeva che lei non avrebbe potuto fare nulla, che erano entrambi delle vittime e sarebbe toccato a lui, una volta sufficientemente grande e forte, difenderla.

A diciassette anni Milo ne dimostrava tredici e non poteva certo tener testa al padre. C’erano state volte in cui gli aveva procurato dei seri danni. Come quando, poco tempo prima, si era dovuto assentare da scuola per quasi dieci giorni per una brutta frattura al costato. Lo aveva talmente stretto e picchiato che le costole si erano frantumate in più parti. Qualche pugno in viso gli aveva inoltre lasciato inevitabili segni. Aveva dovuto attendere che il sangue si riassorbisse attorno agli occhi e che le fratture fasciate intorno al petto non gli facessero troppo male, per tornare a scuola. Non poté ricevere alcuna visita. Dalla sua stanza aveva udito l’alterco di Max con Leandro, ma non gli era stato possibile intervenire. Nessuno dei suoi amici era a conoscenza della situazione. Né mai lo avrebbero dovuto essere. Non voleva nessuna pietà, nessuna domanda. Loro rappresentavano la spensieratezza della sua età e non voleva che quel rapporto fosse contaminato con l’orrore della sua vita.

Katrina continuava a dormire, ogni tanto sussultava, per poi quietarsi. Milo si sentiva stanco di tutto quello schifo. Se non fosse stato per la madre, sarebbe fuggito, rifugiandosi in qualche sperduto anfratto, pur di non sopportare più quella vita.

Avvertì dei passi salire veloci le scale. Tremò, era lui, lo riconosceva. Non era in grado di sopportarlo, quel giorno. Pregò che voltasse per la sua stanza, invece girò la maniglia ed entrò, sbattendo forte la porta dietro di sé.

“Dovevo immaginarlo che eri qui con lei, con quell’ubriacona.” Il tono di voce era alto e Katrina si svegliò. Emise dei lamenti, poi si rincantucciò in un angolo del letto, con le braccia strette al petto. Era lacerante vedere quella donna talmente bella, alta, intelligente, sua madre, ridotta a una larva senza volontà.

“Sono arrivato adesso da scuola.” Milo sperò di deviare l’attenzione del padre verso qualunque cosa non fosse lei. Ma lui aveva lo sguardo fisso sulla moglie.

“Esci.”

In quel momento, era tanta la voglia di andar via, chiudersi in camera sua e tapparsi le orecchie, non poteva però lasciare la madre in balia di quell’essere.

“Senti, non ha bevuto molto, la bottiglia è caduta, era solo stanca, lasciala riposare un po’, vedrai che si rimette, per favore.”

“Te lo ripeto per l’ultima volta Milo, esci subito da questa stanza.”

“No.”

“Cosa?” Con una manata il padre fece volare in aria tutto ciò che era poggiato sul comodino, poi afferrò il figlio per il bavero della camicia, alzandolo almeno un paio di centimetri da terra. La madre iniziò a gemere e tremare.

“Non hai ancora capito che ti devi impicciare degli affari tuoi?

Milo, pur terrorizzato, cercò in tutti i modi di divincolarsi, scalciando e graffiando. Fu scaraventato in un angolo, sbattendo forte la testa. Per qualche attimo si sentì fortemente stordito da non riuscire ad alzarsi. Poi, lo vide sopra di lei, che la picchiava furiosamente in volto e le urlava che non aveva proprio imparato la lezione, che gliene serviva una definitiva. Si guardò intorno e afferrò il primo oggetto utile che riuscì a trovare. Un vaso, un pesante vaso in cristallo con dentro alcune rose appassite. Lo colpì di spalle, sul capo, con tutta la forza che aveva. Lo vide sanguinare, poi rotolare giù dal letto, esanime.

Corse via, precipitandosi dalle scale. Si scontrò con Leandro che accorreva, richiamato dalle urla. Sbatté contro mobili e sedie, fece cadere sculture e soprammobili, come se, perso l’equilibrio, non riuscisse a muoversi correttamente. Spalancò con difficoltà il portone e, senza fermarsi un attimo, avanzò attraverso il parco, desideroso solo di scomparire, di recarsi più lontano possibile. Uscì dal cancello e continuò, non avendo la minima idea di dove stesse andando. Correva e non vedeva case o persone o strade, né udiva richiami o si accorgeva degli sguardi. Andò avanti, fino a che le piante troppo fitte, i rovi pungenti e il contatto con l’acqua lo fermarono. Ansimante, si buttò a terra e chiuse gli occhi. Il suo respiro faceva troppo rumore per permettere ai sensi di percepire lo spazio intorno, il cuore batteva troppo forte per dar forma ai pensieri. Ci volle tempo, un tempo infinito, a che Milo iniziasse a rendersi conto di dove si trovasse.

Il fiume scorreva gorgogliante ai suoi piedi. Sentì di avere le scarpe e i pantaloni bagnati. Aprì gli occhi e vide il cielo e gli alberi contendersi lo spazio sopra di sé. Una leggera brezza muoveva le cime di quei giganti pacifici, riportando a chi era in ascolto il loro linguaggio misterioso. Anche le canne sugli argini si agitavano leggere, sfregandosi l’una contro l’altra. Rimase immobile, in attesa.

Pian piano, si accorse che non c’erano solo il fiume e il vento, ma che erano tante e differenti le voci del bosco. Gli uccelli cinguettavano e svolazzavano, le lucertole si muovevano tra le foglie secche, i conigli sbucavano dagli anfratti, saltellando sulla sterpaglia. Si rese conto che più prestava attenzione e più innumerevoli universi gli si spalancavano davanti. Le cicale segnavano il tempo. Anche se non le vedeva, udiva le api ronzare, ogni tanto una mosca. Tra l’erba udì un fruscio. Si girò lentamente. Fu un guizzo e quel che probabilmente era una biscia, fuggì via. Trattenne il respiro. Anche le formiche avevano il loro suono. Un leggero cricchiare intorno. Sembravano infinite, avanzare compatte e in riga, scavalcando ogni ostacolo, cariche di rifornimenti d’ogni genere. E poi gli scarabei, Milo li adorava. Erano talmente impacciati e goffi nei loro movimenti. In quel momento avrebbe desiderato avere un udito più fine. Per percepire i ragni mentre tessevano, tra un ramo e l’altro, la tela scintillante al sole, o i moscerini invadere l’aria, o il battito d’ali delle farfalle bianche e gialle. Perché non era possibile fermare il tempo, rimanere per sempre a quegli istanti? Lui, essere senza nome, senza storia né futuro. Trasformarsi in uno di loro, in un abitante di quel paradiso. O mutare in acqua, scorrere tra le rocce del fiume, bagnarne le rive, per poi finire in mare, libero. E non pensare a niente, non preoccuparsi di niente.

Una fitta gli lacerò l’anima. Gli apparvero innanzi sua madre ferita e suo padre, che forse aveva ucciso. No, non si poteva fermare il tempo, non poteva fuggire da ciò che era e da ciò che aveva fatto. Prima o poi sarebbe dovuto tornare e allora tutto ciò che lo attendeva si sarebbe imposto con crudeltà. Avrebbe dovuto affrontarne le conseguenze, in un modo o nell’altro. E, qualunque fosse stato il destino di suo padre, lui avrebbe pagato duramente il suo gesto. Ritornò ai giorni precedenti, ai suoi progetti, alle sue speranze.

Il sole tramontava di là del fiume. Pensò che, per la prima volta in vita sua, non sarebbe stato puntuale all’appello del monitor. Immaginò Leandro fare i salti mortali affinché non fosse rilevato ciò che era accaduto. Sempre che, le conseguenze fossero troppo gravi per nasconderle.

Respirò profondamente. E fu allora che decise.

Non sarebbe durato in eterno tutto ciò. Prima o poi le cose sarebbero cambiate, sarebbe riuscito a mutare quel che sembrava un inesorabile destino, ne era certo.

Tutto iniziava quel pomeriggio. Si sentiva più forte, più risoluto. Se anche lui fosse sopravvissuto, non avrebbe permesso mai più che facesse loro del male. Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto, in che modo avrebbe difeso se stesso e la madre. Di una cosa era certo: sarebbe stato capace di tutto.

Non ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta. Lo giurò a se stesso, davanti a quel magnifico tramonto e nel nome dei Saggi Onnipotenti.

Nello stesso pomeriggio in cui Zeila prendeva la decisione più importante della sua vita e Milo formulava un giuramento che avrebbe dovuto mutare per sempre il destino suo e della madre, Max tornava a casa pensieroso, per la prima volta confuso a causa di una ragazza.

In fondo non era successo niente di speciale. Lei si era confidata e lui si era lasciato andare un po’. Entrambi avevano inteso al volo i pensieri dell’altro. Era stato strano. Max pensò che non gli era mai successo. Non aveva mai manifestato con nessuno le sue emozioni più nascoste, quel lato del suo carattere che, in fondo, neanche lui conosceva bene. Con lei, invece, era stato facile. Inoltre, non aveva mai creduto che anche Sara potesse avere dei dubbi, che si fermasse a mettere in discussione ciò che era la vita a Syrako. Che potesse piangere.

Si rese conto che, fino a quel momento, non l’aveva mai considerata una ragazza qualunque, ma soltanto una Perfetta. Quel Federico poi! Che fosse un idiota lo aveva sempre saputo, ma che fosse tanto perfido e calcolatore, con la sua ragazza per di più, non era concepibile.

Sara. Non riusciva a immaginare il suo rapporto con lei da quel punto in poi. Era troppo abituato a prenderla in giro, a criticare la sua vita, a non sopportare i suoi amici. Cosa era diventata per lui, adesso? Pensò a Zeila. No, non era un’amica. Joanna gli apparve con i suoi modi maliziosi e lo sguardo felino. Non era neanche una da corteggiare. E neppure solo la sua tutor, oramai. Pensò che non avesse importanza. Era stato bene con lei quel pomeriggio e, forse, lo sarebbe stato ancora.

Era arrivato alla zona Est. Casa sua era a cento metri di strada. Un enorme palazzo bianco di cinque piani che si estendeva per tutto un semicerchio, il sesto. La sua abitazione era posta al primo piano della zona centrale, palazzina cinque. Un po’ squallida, certo, dopo aver visto le bellissime ville della zona residenziale. Il bianco dei muri esterni abbagliava la vista, appena mitigato da pochi alberi e siepi intorno.

Anche quel pomeriggio era in ritardo. L’appello del monitor vi era già stato. Chissà i suoi genitori come dovevano essere contrariati. Pensò bene di defilarsi immediatamente in camera sua e sperò di non incontrarli lungo il corridoio. Girò la maniglia della porta d’ingresso più silenziosamente che poté ed entrò di soppiatto, richiudendola lentamente. Non vide nessuno. Si avviò verso la sua stanza, contento della sua fortuna, quando udì la voce di sua madre e la risata di suo padre provenire dal soggiorno. Era difficile sentire suo padre ridere di gusto, come in quel momento. Così, decise di fermarsi in ascolto.

“Eh, Eh, Eh, il solletico no! Adesso mi vendico. All’attacco!” Suo padre era scatenato, mentre Beatrice sembrava protestare.

“Basta, amore, mi fai male!”

“Ma non ti piaceva? Così impari a infastidirlo.”

“Vorrei vedere se ti saltassi addosso io, così. Ora smettila.”

“Come sei crudele.”

Max ascoltava sconcertato. Sembrava che quei due si erano consolati piuttosto in fretta dalle delusioni lavorative. Non avrebbe voluto disturbarli, tuttavia, con un movimento brusco, urtò la porta che cigolò rumorosamente.

“Chi è? Max, sei tu?” Beatrice domandò allarmata, mentre Gaudenzio continuava a ridere.

“Che sfacciato!” pensò Max mentre si affrettava a rispondere che era arrivato in quel momento e che se ne stava andando dritto in camera sua.

“Ma che dici, non ci saluti nemmeno?” Gaudenzio sembrava sinceramente stupito.

“Siete proprio sicuri che posso entrare?”

“Certo, tesoro”, Beatrice era proprio di buon umore.

“Contenti voi.” Max aprì la porta e li vide. Erano entrambi sul divano, con Melanzana che saltellava furioso dall’uno all’altra, graffiando e mordendo. Il divano era ridotto in uno stato pietoso, quello stesso divano bianco che sua madre non gli aveva mai permesso di sfiorare se non con cautela e dopo essersi lavato. Loro erano ridotti in uno stato pietoso. Braccia e mani a strisce bianche e rosse, capelli arruffati, i vestiti strappati. Melanzana si era appena accoccolato sulla testa del padre, il quale si muoveva il meno possibile per non disturbarlo.

“Forse si sta addormentando, che ne dici?” Beatrice parlava sottovoce, carezzando leggermente il pelo dell’animale.

“Shhh non parlare e non toccarlo più. Lo hai già fatto arrabbiare.”

“Ma se sei stato tu a innervosirlo! Non si lancia un gatto!”

“Mi stava graffiando e poi voleva venire da te.”

“Basta adesso, Gaudenzio. Se parli, muovi la mascella e quindi la testa, svegliando il mio amore.”

“Anche mio!” Gaudenzio pronunciò quelle ultime parole a denti stretti e con un filo di voce.

Max assisteva inorridito a quella scena. Aveva creato dei mostri. Loro non erano mai stati così con lui, neanche da piccolo. Melanzana li aveva letteralmente rimbecilliti. Decise di approfittarne per affrontare un argomento poco felice e verificare al contempo il loro stato mentale.

“Mamma, il monitor ha sottratto troppi punti per il mio ritardo?”

“No, ma che dici, tutto bene.” Non lo aveva quasi ascoltato. Max riprovò.

“Mamma?”

Beatrice era impegnata a sprimacciare il cuscino di Melanzana.

“Sì?”

“Il monitor ha rilevato Melanzana? Ci sono stati problemi?”

“Con Melly? Ma che dici? Certo che lo ha rilevato. E lo ha classificato come, aspetta, come lo ha classificato, Gaudenzio?”

“Come _oggetto vagante_.”

“Che?”

“Sì, perché si muoveva troppo. L’intercettatore non riusciva a seguirlo per identificarlo bene, a un certo punto sembrava quasi andare in tilt. Ha emesso uno strano sibilo e alla fine sul monitor è apparsa una scritta come bene ci fosse uno strano oggetto vagante in casa.”

“Ha sottratto punti per questo?” Max era curioso di sapere come avesse reagito il censore di casa a ‘Melly’.

Beatrice fu vaga. “Beh, non so, vediamo, forse mezzo punto o uno, non ricordo.”

“Cosa? L’altro giorno, a causa mia, avete fatto tutta quella tragedia, facendomi sentire in colpa, un vero mostro distruttore di carriere e famiglie per bene, e stiamo parlando di un terzo di punto, poi arriva quell’obbrobrio peloso lì e non dite niente se vi sottrae addirittura un intero punto!”

L’unica risposta di sua mamma fu un’alzata di spalle, il padre ovviamente non poté fare neanche quella.

Max cercò di calmarsi e di cambiare discorso. “Va bene, non ci pensiamo più. Cosa hai preparato di buono per cena?”

Beatrice fu contenta che il figlio si fosse calmato.

“Ah, sapessi! Ho fatto un magnifico paté al salmone con verdurine sminuzzate e sughetto. Gli è piaciuto molto. Credo che apprezzi la mia cucina, non è fantastico? Altro che cibo in scatola.”

“Mamma, sto parlando della mia cena, non quella del gatto!”

Beatrice era rimasta un po’ disorientata.

“Beh, veramente Melly aveva fame e ho pensato a lui. Non ti preoccupare, però. Ti preparo subito un panino, va bene?”

“Melanzana, si chiama Melanzana!”

“Era un nome poco carino, così un vezzeggiativo ci è sembrato più indicato…”

Max si arrese. “Va bene pane e prosciutto.”

“Prosciutto? C’era l’ultimo in frigo e Melly nel pomeriggio aveva un po’ di appetito. Però, se vuoi, c’è del burro. Un ottimo toast al burro. Lo vado subito a preparare.” E, senza attendere risposta, Beatrice sgattaiolò in cucina. Max, con la bocca aperta, si voltò verso suo padre che, sempre a denti stretti, gli abbozzò un mezzo sorriso.

Dopo la lauta cena, Max si rifugiò in camera sua, cercando di concentrarsi sul ripasso di vivere civile. Non era facile però, tra il pensiero di Melly che si era impadronito di casa sua e dei suoi genitori, di Sara e il ricordo del mare. Ritornò ai loro discorsi. Al colore del mare e della sabbia. A sua nonna, alla quale era molto affezionato, ai suoi racconti. Poi, gli venne in mente. Chissà se c’era ancora. Si alzò di scatto, dirigendosi verso il cassettone all’angolo. Cominciò a frugare in tutti i cassetti, buttando ogni cosa per aria. Poi, si diresse verso l’armadio, che subì lo stesso destino. Infine la scrivania.

Lo trovò in uno dei piccoli cassetti che non apriva quasi mai, dove si erano accumulati i ricordi della sua infanzia. Emozionato, prese il sacchettino in velluto blu e tirò il laccio. Tra le sue mani sembrava molto più piccolo ora, ma splendeva come il giorno in cui gli fu donato.

Compiva sei anni. La nonna qualche giorno prima gli aveva parlato per la prima volta del mare. Quel racconto lo aveva così affascinato che ogni sera la pregava affinché continuasse a narrargli qualche altra storia con il mare come protagonista. Lei lo faceva con piacere e allora si materializzavano davanti ai suoi occhi posti sconosciuti e affascinanti dove la sabbia dorata brillava al sole, la schiuma bianca si distendeva sulla battigia, la distesa blu e infinita dell’acqua si ornava di luccicanti raggi di sole. Gli sembrava di passeggiare realmente sulla riva dove, tronchi di alberi oramai secchi, levigati dall’acqua e resi bianchi dal sole, invitavano alla sosta. Intorno i tesori più strani portati dalle onde, come le conchiglie dalle diverse fogge o i piccoli sassi colorati, i cristalli levigati, gli scheletri bianchi di chissà quale animale marino. C’erano inoltre i pescatori con le loro reti, i pesci multicolori, le alghe e i coralli. C’erano il vento e l’odore di salsedine. E lui era lì, un bimbo in mezzo agli abitanti del mare, invisibile e in ascolto.

La nonna gli aveva detto che glielo avrebbe donato quando sarebbe stato un po’ più grande, ma quell’interesse che lui mostrava per il mare l’aveva convinta che era giunto il momento giusto. Era un ciondolo d’oro con incastonato una piccola ampolla in cristallo. Dentro c’era della sabbia dorata. Era sabbia di mare. “Quella vera”, gli aveva spiegato la nonna. “Viene proprio da una spiaggia, quando era possibile andare fin là. Me l’ha donato mia nonna e io ora lo dono a te. Ti aiuterà a non dimenticare.”

“Nonna, che dici? Io non potrò mai dimenticarti, fino a che vivrò!” Aveva esclamato il piccolo, un poco offeso perché la nonna aveva solo potuto pensare a una cosa del genere.

“Non parlo di me, Max. So benissimo che mi avrai sempre nel cuore. Parlo del mare. Di ciò che era e che eravamo. Di tutto quello di cui ci hanno convinto a perdere memoria. Parlo del passato e di conseguenza della possibilità di scegliere il nostro futuro. Parlo di sogni che si possono realizzare.” Max la seguiva con fatica. Lei lo guardò, sorridendo.

“Non ti preoccupare, un giorno comprenderai meglio”.

Max ricordava perfettamente quel discorso e ora ne capiva il significato. Quel ciondolo, dimenticato per tanti anni in un cassetto, grazie a Sara aveva riacquistato tutto il suo valore. Immaginò il suo sorriso, quando glielo avrebbe donato.


	9. Chapter 9

Zeila si svegliò che il sole non era ancora sorto. Aveva dormito poco e malissimo, quasi le sembrò che la notte non fosse trascorsa. Non si volle fermare neanche un attimo a pensare e, di tutta fretta e in perfetto silenzio, iniziò a mettere poche cose in uno zaino. Si era addormentata con l’abito del giorno prima, così si cambiò, indossando la divisa scolastica e un giacca leggera. Scese piano le scale, attenta al più piccolo cigolio, poi si diresse in cucina, dove afferrò del pane e del latte.

Davanti alle finestre aperte, i cristalli appesi riflettevano il tenue rosa e il celeste pallido del cielo, oscillando con un lieve tintinnio. Toccò con le punta delle dita quelle impalpabili figure riflesse sulle pareti poi, senza neanche voltarsi, uscì fuori, nella fresca aria del primo mattino. Respirò profondamente. Non le erano ignoti quegli attimi della giornata. Quante volte si era alzata a quell’ora per addentrarsi nel bosco alla ricerca di erbe con i suoi genitori o, semplicemente, ammirare la nascita del sole sulle acque dell’Anapios. Ma la natura intorno la stupiva e sorprendeva ancora, ogni volta che vi si immergeva. L’aria era frizzante e umida, zuppa di mille profumi diversi che si mescolavano insieme in un particolare odore, percepibile esclusivamente in quegli istanti e in quella stagione. Se stava attenta poteva distinguerne alcuni. Come l’odore balsamico degli eucaliptus, il profumo pungente dei cespugli di menta e salvia selvatica bagnati dalla rugiada o l’odore dell’erba e della terra umida sulle sponde del fiume.

S’inoltrò nel bosco. Tra pochi minuti l’avrebbe superato e lasciato alle spalle, per avviarsi su, verso la strada che conduceva alla zona alta della città. Sarebbero stati gli ultimi rovi quelli, a graffiarle i polpacci. Uscendo dalle ultime chiazze di vegetazione udì, dietro di sé, i passerotti che iniziavano a cinguettare, mentre il cielo, più chiaro, si striava d’arancio.

Guardò davanti a sé. La strada, bianca e larga, era lì, che si snodava su per la collina. Non c’era nessuno in giro a quell’ora. Fuori dal bosco e lontano dal fiume non erano molti neanche i rumori. Era sola. Non voleva riflettere troppo su ciò che stava facendo, ma fu inevitabile. Lacrime cominciarono a scorrerle sulle guance, prepotenti, senza che lei riuscisse a fermarle. Sola. Nessuno l’avrebbe vista o udita. Si sedette ai bordi della strada dove i fichidindia crescevano disordinati. “Solo per un attimo”, pensò. La testa tra le ginocchia e da ogni parte i suoi singhiozzi.

Karim le aprì, scapigliato e a torso nudo, ma già sveglio. Non sembrò sorpreso.

“Vedo che hai deciso”.

“Già.” Zeila si asciugò le lacrime. Non le andava di parlare. Con Karim, poi, non era necessario, la capiva al volo. Il giorno precedente, dopo la visita alla nonna e prima di tornare a casa, era andata da lui. Gli aveva raccontato tutto, d’un fiato. Lui l’aveva ascoltata in silenzio, fino alla fine. Non le aveva dato consigli, né giudizi. Le aveva soltanto detto che, qualunque cosa lei avesse deciso di fare, lui ci sarebbe stato.

“Vuoi che venga con te?”

Lei annuì.

“Aspetta solo un minuto che mi vesto.”

Zeila si sedette su un piccolo divano a fiori, cercando di non fare rumore. Nell’altra stanza dormivano i fratelli e la mamma del suo amico e non voleva disturbarli. Non attese molto. Karim tornò dopo pochi minuti con indosso la divisa scolastica e in spalla la borsa dei libri. Volle caricarsi anche lo zaino dell’amica, poi si avviarono, in silenzio. Erano quasi giunti che Zeila si decise a parlare.

“Ora ho paura. Non so se ci riuscirò”.

“È una tua scelta, Zeila. Nessuno ti ha costretto e sei ancora in tempo a cambiare idea, se non sei convinta”. Karim guardava davanti a sé.

“No, non voglio cambiare idea. In fondo, sono anche eccitata per la nuova vita che mi attende, però… Il punto è che non so come sarà.”

“E i tuoi genitori?”

Lei si rabbuiò. “Non m’importa più nulla di loro.” Karim la osservò, dubbioso, ma non insistette.

Il cancello era spalancato. Zeila s’incamminò lungo il viale, decisa, seguita da Karim. All’estremità, il vecchio maggiordomo l’attendeva davanti al portone.

“I guardiani l’hanno vista avvicinarsi, signorina. Sua nonna mi ha chiesto di accoglierla.” Poi, rivolto a Karim: “Dia pure a me i bagagli.” Le fece cenno di seguirlo. “Si può accomodare in soggiorno, la signora arriverà al più presto”. Zeila ringraziò e si avviò, con Karim dietro, verso la stanza attigua.

“Lei, invece, può andare.” Il maggiordomo aveva bloccato Karim e lo invitava verso l’uscita. Lui non si mosse, né batté ciglio. Si girò piuttosto verso l’amica chiedendole, con lo sguardo, cosa desiderasse facesse. Zeila sembrava confusa.

“Tutto a posto, Karim. Grazie per avermi accompagnato fino a qui. Ci vediamo a scuola, fra poco.” Lo salutò, accennandogli un sorriso. Lui ricambiò il saluto ma non il sorriso e andò via. Zeila lo vide scendere lungo il viale, uscire dal cancello e voltare in strada, senza che si girasse, neanche una volta. Il maggiordomo richiuse il pesante portone.

Come ogni giorno, Hailana scese giù alle sei e trenta a preparare la colazione per Zeila. Quella mattina ci mise un po’ più di cura, scegliendo ciò che la figlia prediligeva e ponendo tutto su un vassoio. Colazione a letto, quella mattina. Dormiva già, la sera prima, al loro rientro a casa, così non aveva avuto il modo di parlarle. Era sempre così triste e scontrosa in quel periodo. Con Andrea avevano deciso di organizzarle, per la domenica, una bella escursione nella parte alta del fiume, la più bella, per farla svagare un poco. Erano convinti che lo avrebbe apprezzato. Inoltre, avevano un’altra sorpresa per lei. Il giorno prima, al mercato, le avevano comprato una borsa e un bel paio di sandali nuovi. Erano costati un bel po’, ma Hailana pensò che la spesa valesse un sorriso della figlia.

Quando, salita nella sua stanza, non la vide a letto, non pensò neanche per un attimo che fosse andata via. Poggiò il vassoio sul tavolo e uscì fuori, dirigendosi verso il fiume, certa di trovarla là, ad aspettare il sole. Nel frattempo, anche Andrea si era alzato, chiedendosi dove si fossero cacciate le due donne più importanti della sua vita. Quando vide la moglie di ritorno, con un’espressione spaventata in volto, ebbe un brutto presentimento. Si proposero di stare calmi e continuare le ricerche tutto intorno. Nulla. Con il passare dei minuti l’inquietudine si appropriò di entrambi, mutandosi in sgomento quando si resero conto di cosa fosse realmente successo. Il che accadde solo quando Andrea trovò, su una mensola all’ingresso, un piccolo biglietto con la calligrafia della figlia. Poche parole con cui Zeila spiegava di aver deciso di andare a vivere con la nonna. “Non cercatemi.” Il biglietto finiva così. Hailana continuava a osservare quel foglio, quasi sperando che vi potesse leggere dell’altro, qualunque cosa le facesse capire che tutto era stato solo uno scherzo o, almeno che, quelle della figlia, erano solo intenzioni e, potendo chiarire, avrebbero risolto insieme qualunque problema. Si sedette, i gomiti sul tavolo, la testa tra le mani.

“Ce la riprenderemo, non ti preoccupare. Il suo è solo un gesto per attirare la nostra attenzione”. Andrea, in piedi, andava avanti e indietro.

“No! Non capisci? Mia madre è capace di tutto, se vuole ottenere qualcosa. Se adesso ha Zeila, non la lascerà andar via così facilmente.”

“È nostra figlia ed è ancora minorenne. Non può portarcela via.”

“Ed è qui che ti sbagli.” Hailana ora piangeva. “Quattordici anni fa, quando andai via con la bambina, io non ero ancora un’Indesiderata. Così avevo i miei diritti di madre e lei non poté fare nulla per fermarmi. Lo divenni non appena decisi di vivere con te. Forse, a quel punto, credettero che anche Zeila fosse stata marcata come Indesiderata e ci lasciarono in pace. Oggi, però, non potremmo far valere i nostri diritti con nessuno, perché non ne abbiamo. Non possiamo riprenderci nostra figlia, non ce lo permetterebbero.”

Andrea era rimasto silenzioso e in ascolto. Si sedette anch’egli al tavolo, vicino la moglie. Le prese la mano. Quando parlò, la voce era bassa e lenta, il volto sembrava improvvisamente invecchiato, gli occhi velati. “Abbiamo sbagliato tutto.”

Hailana lo fissò.

“Abbiamo sempre considerato nostra figlia una nostra proprietà. Ma lei è sempre stata una persona, con le sue idee, i suoi sogni. Ora è cresciuta e non ce ne siamo resi sufficientemente conto e non in tempo.” Si zittì un attimo, quasi volesse trovare le parole e i pensieri giusti. “Non so se le nostre scelte siano state un errore. In fondo, neanche oggi lo saprei dire. Eravamo giovani e abbiamo scelto di seguire il nostro cuore. Potrei dirti che la cosa migliore tu avessi potuto fare, allora, era di restare a vivere con i Tuoi e la bambina. Dimenticarmi. Non avreste avuto di certo molti dei problemi che abbiamo dovuto affrontare insieme in questi anni. Non sarei sincero, però, se lo facessi. Credo che allora abbiamo agito così come credevamo fosse giusto. Non mi pento di questo, né ho avuto mai paura di affrontarne le conseguenze. E so che per te è lo stesso. Tuttavia… È vero che abbiamo scelto anche per lei. Avremmo dovuto essere sinceri, fin dall’inizio. Spiegarle ogni cosa. L’ha dovuto scoprire da sola. In questi giorni, inoltre, abbiamo sottovalutato la sua rabbia, il suo dolore. Forse, temevamo di udire ciò che non volevamo. Ci siamo illusi che con il tempo Zeila ritornasse a essere la nostra bambina, che capisse. Abbiamo evitato lo scontro e l’abbiamo lasciata sola. Sola e libera di covare rancore, probabilmente. Avremmo dovuto continuare a spiegare, a parlarle senza stancarci e, più di tutto, avremmo dovuto ascoltarla.”

“E questa è la decisione che ha preso”. Hailana fissò nuovamente il biglietto che continuava a stringere tra le mani. “Lasciarci e provare a vivere una vita diversa, con la nonna. E noi dovremmo averne rispetto. Non è così, Andrea?”

“Sì.” L’abbracciò. “È questo che lei vuole. Non possiamo obbligarla a fare quello che noi riteniamo giusto per lei. È abbastanza grande da decidere da sola. Deve poter scegliere. Ti ricordi? Avevamo quasi la sua stessa età quando decidemmo del nostro futuro. Se vivere con la tua famiglia è quello che vuole realmente, dobbiamo accettarlo. Se invece deciderà di tornare da noi, saremo sempre qui ad aspettarla.”

“Io non voglio però che lei creda che, per noi, la sua scelta sia indifferente. Voglio che sappia quanto le vogliamo bene e quanto ci manchi. Non posso accettare che sia andata via con del rancore nei nostri confronti.”

“Credo che Zeila, in fondo, sappia benissimo quanto l’amiamo, cara. Inoltre, non ho alcuna intenzione di mettermi totalmente da parte. Adesso, lei ha bisogno di riflettere e di provare a conoscere luoghi e persone nuove. Alternative alla vita a cui è abituata, per non rimpiangere più quel che non ha potuto vivere. Andare da lei adesso, significherebbe non permetterle di crescere, di scoprire un po’ più se stessa. Ma non la lasceremo da sola, questo mai. La incontreremo e le parleremo, spiegandole che l’aspetteremo tutta la vita, se ci vorrà. Non solo. Le diremo che accetteremo qualunque scelta farà, senza per questo smettere un solo attimo d’amarla. Ovunque e con chiunque vorrà vivere, anche senza di noi. Deve potere udire, mille volte ancora, che ha due genitori che l’ameranno per sempre, anche da lontano. Non dobbiamo fare lo stesso errore dei nostri genitori.” Andrea non poté più proseguire. Lacrime gli bagnavano il volto, le parole gli morivano in gola. La brezza del mattino gli scompigliò i capelli, ma lui non ci fece caso. Entrambi rimasero fermi, appoggiati al tavolo, chiusi nei loro pensieri.

Dalle persiane spalancate, intanto, un raggio di sole s’insinuò tra i cristalli, illuminando i loro volti e annunciando una nuova, bellissima, giornata di maggio.

Max se ne era completamente dimenticato. Non Kinotto, però.

Lo bloccò all’ingresso di scuola, dicendogli che lo attendeva fin dalle sette del mattino e rimproverandogli tutto quel ritardo.

Sbadigliò, ancora visibilmente assonnato, non riuscendo a capire cosa volesse da lui quel professore così infervorato. Parlava, agitandosi e, pian piano, Max ricordò la situazione in cui si era cacciato il giorno prima, promettendogli di trovare soluzioni impossibili al problema che lo affliggeva. Evitò di fargli notare che le lezioni iniziavano alle otto e gli chiese, invece, se avesse provveduto a comprare la tintura per capelli, come gli aveva raccomandato.

“Eccola, color mogano. Ne ho preso due confezioni, per sicurezza. Il negoziante mi ha garantito che è un bel colore sfavillante. _Sfavillante_ è una cosa buona, no?” Chiese, indeciso.

“Ma certo, certo. Però, professore, credo ci sia una piccola cosa da risolvere.” Fece cenno agli amici di entrare senza di lui. Poi, lo prese in disparte.

“Io non posso mancare alla lezione del professor Tafano senza valide spiegazioni. Lei dovrebbe giustificarmi, magari dicendogli che la sto aiutando in un’importante ricerca.”

“Senz’altro. Lo faccio subito. Tu aspettami in bagno.” Max fu contento di saltare la lezione di vivere civile, anche perché, la sera prima, non era riuscito a studiare un gran che.

I corridoi si erano già svuotati. Tutti, professori e studenti, erano nelle varie aule per la prima ora di lezione. Si diresse senza fretta all’ingresso dei bagni. Pensò che, se avesse impiegato poco tempo con Kinotto, sarebbe potuto andare a fare una salutare passeggiata fuori dall’edificio scolastico, per rientrare solo all’appello dell’ultima ora. Kinotto non avrebbe di certo fiatato. Doveva pur ricavarne qualcosa da quella faccenda! L’atrio dei bagni era alquanto largo, con diversi lavabi, sedie, armadietti e appendi abiti. In fondo, un lungo corridoio con una ventina di porte. In attesa del professore, Max si sedette più comodamente possibile su una sedia un po’ sbilenca, sbadigliando di tanto in tanto. Il silenzio sarebbe stato totale, se non fosse stato per un rubinetto che gocciolava ogni dieci secondi. Nessun rumore arrivava invece dalle classi, giacché quella zona era piuttosto isolata rispetto al resto della scuola.

Tic e una goccia cadeva, Max contava fino a dieci e tic, un’altra. “In fondo – pensò, dieci secondi sono tanti. Se il tempo si fermasse ora, probabilmente neanche me ne accorgerei.” Tic e poi tic, non mutava nemmeno la qualità del suono, mai che vi fosse un “toc”. Era arrivato a contare venti “tic” quando, tra il ventesimo e il ventunesimo, ci fu qualcosa di diverso, una specie di “Trrroooc”. In quell’universo silenzioso e immobile, un improvviso “Trrroooc” era un avvenimento.

“Che richiede una spiegazione”, concluse. Si guardò in giro, ma nulla di ciò che gli era attorno sembrava aver causato quel rumore. Si mosse a passi felpati verso le porte del corridoio di fronte. Il rumore si ripeté un po’ più da vicino e continuò a intervalli irregolari. Individuò la porta da cui proveniva, ma un altro tipo di suono lo bloccò. Un bisbigliare sommesso si alternava al rumore di prima che era sempre più simile a uno strofinio di qualcosa sul pavimento, probabilmente, scarpe. Qualcuno era dietro quella porta e parlava a voce bassissima. Anzi, le persone erano due, una voce maschile e una femminile. Il tono era troppo basso per udire ciò che si dicevano quei due. Max pensò che fosse strano che due persone avessero scelto un posto così per intavolare un discorso. Di certo sapevano che a quell’ora non ci poteva essere nessuno. E non erano due studenti. I professori, infatti, secondo regolamento, non mandavano mai nessuno in bagno a prima ora.

Ebbe qualche attimo di esitazione. Non sapeva se rivelare o meno la sua presenza, considerando anche il fatto che lui in bagno e a quell’ora non ci sarebbe dovuto essere. Se avesse addotto, come motivazione, che aveva appuntamento con il professor Kinotto, quasi certamente sarebbe stato peggio, non avendo, difatti, alcuna spiegazione valida da dare. Credette fosse meglio nascondersi, verosimilmente, infatti, chiunque essi fossero, se ne sarebbero andati in fretta. Una delle porte attigue era aperta, vi scivolò dentro, socchiudendola di poco. Si sedette sul water, rassegnandosi a un’attesa indefinita. Le voci continuavano il loro cicaleccio, a volume sempre più alto, finché, a Max, sembrò che litigassero. Non percepiva tuttavia il significato delle frasi. A un certo punto, gli sembrò anche di riconoscerne le voci. Il professor Gatti e la professoressa Pescis. Sì, erano loro, non poteva sbagliare. Tese più possibile l’orecchio in ascolto. Lei gli rimproverava duramente qualcosa, mentre lui sembrava minacciarla. Poi, Gatti uscì dal bagno sbattendo la porta, seguito dalla Pescis, che preferì prima ricomporsi e calmarsi. Max si ritrovò finalmente solo a riflettere su lo strano episodio a cui aveva appena assistito.

“Ho perso un po’ di tempo con il preside. Non era convinto del fatto che mi servissi per una ricerca. Ho dovuto insistere. Ehi, Max, ci sei?” Kinotto era entrato improvvisamente cercando con lo sguardo il suo alunno e non trovandolo. Max uscì dalla porta di uno dei bagni più avanti, rassicurandolo che era lì che lo aspettava.

“Bene, allora possiamo procedere. Sei sicuro di sapere come si fa, vero?”

“Certo professore, gliel’ho detto. Lei deve solo rilassarsi e avere fiducia e vedrà che tutto andrà bene”. Lo accompagnò vicino a un lavabo con specchio e lo fece accomodare sulla sedia, sperando di sbrigarsi prima possibile.

Dentro la scatola della tintura vi era un foglio con le istruzioni, un po’ troppo lungo e complicato, secondo Max. Così lo cestinò, adducendo come motivazione l’inutilità in un’operazione così semplice. Cercò di ricordare, invece, ciò che faceva sua madre quando si tingeva i capelli, perché, pur essendo bionda, oramai i capelli bianchi non le erano così sconosciuti. In effetti, i tubetti contenuti, non sembravano simili a quelli che usava Beatrice. C’era qualcosa di diverso, inoltre, ce ne era uno in più. Si ricordò di aver visto la madre mischiare i vari componenti. Così, fece lo stesso. Decise di utilizzare entrambe le confezioni, per maggior sicurezza. Velocemente, cosparse la miscela ottenuta sulla testa di Kinotto, il quale continuava a lamentarsi e a mormorare tra sé e sé che forse stava facendo un’altra stupidaggine.

“Non si muova professore, altrimenti la tintura le cola sul collo.”

“Quanti minuti devo stare conciato così?”

“Minuti?” Max rabbrividì pensando a tutto il tempo che aveva sprecato, prima aspettando in bagno e ora giocando a far il parrucchiere.

“Ma quali minuti, questo si sciacqua via immediatamente, non vorrà mica che le venga una brutta reazione allergica, vero?” Gli afferrò la testa e gliela ficcò sotto l’acqua corrente.

“Bene, adesso li può asciugare e pettinare.”

“Ehm, come sono venuti?” Kinotto allungò il collo verso lo specchio, che risultava essere posto troppo in alto per lui.

“Perfetti.” Max osservò meglio il risultato, iniziando ad avere qualche dubbio sull’affermazione appena fatta.

“E, comunque, non si può apprezzare bene il colore fino a che i capelli non saranno perfettamente asciutti.”

“Ah, ecco.”

“Quindi, se non le dispiace, io la saluto, il mio lavoro è finito.” Senza attendere alcuna replica si avviò verso l’uscita.

“Max, aspetta. Non mi aiuti ad asciugarli?”

“Non esageriamo, professore. Ho fatto il mio dovere e sono esausto! Mi lasci un po’ di respiro adesso!”

“Sì, sì, scusa. Vai pure e grazie.”

In pochi secondi Max si catapultò fuori dai bagni, sentendosi finalmente libero, deciso a godersi quel che rimaneva di quella splendida giornata di sole. Doveva riuscire soltanto a eludere la sorveglianza al portone d’ingresso ed evitare di fare incontri sgraditi lungo il tragitto. S’inoltrò lungo il corridoio principale. Giunto a pochi passi dall’atrio era talmente felice di essere riuscito nella sua impresa, che non si accorse dell’enorme mole contro cui andò a sbattere. La signorina Pastella gli era davanti in tutta la sua possanza, con un’espressione non molto amichevole.

“Ebbene?”

“Ebbene cosa?

“Non far finta di non capire. Che ci fai in giro a quest’ora? Non dovresti essere a lezione?”

“Sono stato esonerato.”

“Da chi, se è lecito?”

“Dal professor Tafano.”

“Per quale motivo?”

“ Dovevo aiutare Kinotto in una ricerca.”

“Non mi sembra tu lo stia facendo. Sembra quasi, invece, che tu stessi per uscire fuori dall’edificio scolastico.”

“No, ma che dice. È una cosa vietata, non lo sapeva?”

“Certo che io lo so, sei tu che non lo sai!”

“Sì invece, gliel’ho appena detto. E comunque lei dovrebbe trovarsi in cucina.”

“Brutto screanzato arrogante, come ti permetti di parlarmi così? A me, che ti avevo anche offerto una magnifica opportunità per renderti utile!”

“Che? Ancora quella storia dei Cemento? Lo vuole capire che io non ne so nulla?”

Pastella cominciò a innervosirsi, infastidita nel sentirsi presa in giro. “Va bene. Ora tu vieni con me, andiamo da Tafano e verifichiamo la tua storia.”

“Non ci penso nemmeno. Kinotto mi rimprovererebbe, abbiamo da fare.”

“E io ti ci porto con la forza.” La donna alzò rapida un braccio e lo calò con vigore sulla spalla di Max il quale, lesto, si scostò appena in tempo, indietreggiando.

“Vieni qui, brutto moccioso, tanto ti prendo.” La donna si lanciò in avanti, perse tuttavia l’equilibrio e cadde, con un gran tonfo.

Max ebbe un attimo di esitazione e, verificato il buono stato di salute della cuoca, pensò bene fosse l’occasione propizia per darsela a gambe, dovendo tuttavia accantonare, almeno temporaneamente, il suo tentativo di fuga dall’edificio.

Stava risalendo il corridoio quando, proveniente dai bagni, spuntò Kinotto o, almeno, qualcuno che sembrava essere il professor Kinotto. Spiccava da lontano per la scarmigliata capigliatura rosso sfavillante e le grida che invocavano vendetta. La situazione sembrava disperata, dietro la signorina Pastella e davanti Kinotto. Non avrebbe saputo chi dei due preferire. A sinistra si apriva una porta, veloce vi entrò, richiudendola a chiave. Sperò che i due non lo avessero visto. Intanto, ansimante, si voltò per vedere dove fosse capitato. Una stanza di servizio, certamente. Anche se in penombra, Max riuscì a distinguere gli oggetti intorno. Scope e stracci, vecchi banchi, sedie rotte, detersivi e polverosi archivi abbandonati. Andava bene per nascondersi. Sul lato opposto c’erano degli alti scaffali, stranamente scostati dal muro. Pensò fosse un ottimo nascondiglio e vi si rannicchiò dietro, in attesa che le acque si calmassero. Intanto, da dietro la porta, gli giunsero le urla dei due, che gli inveivano contro. La maniglia della porta si mosse ripetutamente, Max pregò che non avessero la chiave di riserva e che desistessero.

Rimase fermo, per chissà quanto tempo. A un certo punto, non udì più nulla. Tirò un sospiro, appoggiandosi alla parete. Quel che sentì alle spalle non fu però il freddo sostegno del muro, bensì il ruvido calore del legno. Si voltò e si accorse di avere di fronte una stretta porta, verniciata dello stesso grigio colore delle pareti, talmente ben mimetizzata che era impossibile accorgersi della sua presenza se non al tatto e da quella posizione. Mosse la piccola maniglia e, cigolando, la porta si aprì. Si trovò in uno spazio strettissimo e buio, forse un’altra stanza di servizio. Mosso da curiosità, tastò le pareti, scoprendo un’ulteriore porta. Esitò ad aprirla. E se fosse spuntato in qualche classe? Davanti a Tafano o alla Lafour, magari. Che spiegazioni avrebbe potuto dare? O sotto gli occhi dei suoi persecutori. Sperò di avere un po’ di fortuna e aprì la seconda porta. Una forte luce lo accecò. Si trovava in una sala con grandi vetrate, scaffali e… una scrivania occupata. La buona notizia era che non si trattava di un’aula, né tanto meno erano presenti Tafano, Kinotto o Pastella. La cattiva, che era capitato nello studio privato della professoressa Pescis ed era proprio lei, seduta alla scrivania, che lo osservava adesso alquanto stupita.

Max si accorse di uscire da un armadio. La Pescis, nel frattempo, si era alzata e gli stava davanti.

“Allora? Qualche spiegazione valida, Max?”

“Cerco rifugio politico. Sono inseguito.”

La professoressa, nonostante volesse mantenere un atteggiamento fermo e serio, non riuscì a non ridere. Gli indicò il divano a lato e lo pregò di sedersi. Lei si accomodò sulla poltroncina di fronte.

“Certo, non è bello veder spuntare nella propria stanza e senza che abbia neanche bussato, un alunno, per di più, inseguito. Riusciresti a spiegarmi qualcosa in più, cortesemente?”

Max si chiese se fosse bene raccontare tutto alla Pescis. Ripensò a ciò che era accaduto prima, in bagno. Chissà perché, la professoressa più simpatica e disponibile della scuola aveva litigato con Gatti, il professore più taciturno e scorbutico. In fondo, però, era l’unica insegnante di cui si fidava. E poi, voleva sapere qualcosa in più circa quel passaggio segreto appena percorso.

“Sono inseguito dalla cuoca e dal professore Kinotto.” Vide sul tavolo una caraffa d’acqua e lui stava morendo di sete.

“Le posso chiedere un po’ d’acqua, professoressa? “

“Certo, caro.” Gli versò l’acqua, lui si sentì meglio e a proprio agio. Le raccontò tutto, dall’inizio alla fine, sia per ciò che riguarda la strana richiesta di Miss Pastella e il risentimento nei suoi confronti dal momento in cui si era resa conto che lui non l’avrebbe potuta aiutare, sia la faccenda di Kinotto e i suoi capelli prima verdi e, adesso, per colpa sua, rosso fuoco. La Pescis era piegata in due dalle risate mentre ascoltava il concitato racconto.

“Dunque, tu non sai proprio nulla sui Cemento, padre e figlio, è così?”

“No, professoressa, non si metta pure lei con questa faccenda!”

Lei sorrise e continuò, come se non avesse avvertito il tono infastidito di Max. “Certo, è triste che la signorina Pastella voglia sfruttare a proprio vantaggio le eventuali informazioni sul loro conto, quando si dovrebbe preoccupare solo della loro salute. Del fatto che potrebbero essere in pericolo.” Poi fissò Max.

“Hai fatto bene a non dare troppo confidenza alla cuoca, è una pettegola risaputa. Ho capito che tu non sai niente ma…” Il tono divenne improvvisamente serio “Se dovessi venire a conoscenza di qualcosa, qualunque cosa, anche la più apparentemente insignificante, non andare da nessuno, vieni direttamente da me. Parla solo con me. È per il loro bene, cerca di capire.” Max la guardava meravigliato. Forse, la faccenda dei Cemento non era così insignificante come lui aveva creduto. Adesso, anche la Pescis gli chiedeva di stare attento a qualunque indizio potesse ricondurre a loro. Non sapeva che rispondere. Annuì e basta. La professoressa si alzò d’un tratto, tornando a sorridere.

“Certo però che tu, per combinare guai!”

“Non lo faccio con intenzione.” Max si rassicurò, vedendo la professoressa di sempre.

“Non ti preoccupare, a Kinotto ci penserò io. Troveremo qualche tintura che possa coprire, stavolta veramente, il disastro che avete combinato. Inoltre, cercherò di spiegargli che non lo hai fatto di proposito. Per la signorina Pastella invece... Lasciala perdere, tra qualche minuto ti avrà dimenticato. Oltretutto è quasi ora di pranzo, sarà occupata. Tu, invece, che lezione hai adesso?”

“Subito dopo pranzo, ho matematica.”

“Dico, adesso.”

“Adesso avrei letteratura, con Gatti, ma non ne vale la pena, l’ora è quasi terminata.”

“Terminata? Ne manca più della metà. Vai in classe Max, e non ti fare sorprendere più in giro e a vagare nelle stanze dei professori.”

Max vide sfumare il suo progetto di andare fuori a passeggio e si rassegnò a tornare in classe. Aveva già salutato e ringraziato la professoressa, quando si ricordò del cunicolo segreto.

“Professoressa, un’ultima cosa.”

“Dimmi pure.”

“Si sarà di certo resa conto che sono entrato nel suo studio da un armadio. Non sapevo che a scuola ci fossero dei passaggi segreti. Vi sono capitato per puro caso. Lei, se posso permettermi, non sembrava invece molto sorpresa. Potrei sapere qualcosa in più, al riguardo?”

“Ogni tanto dimentico di come tu sia l’alunno più sfrontato della scuola. Non sarebbero affari tuoi, comunque non c’è alcun segreto. Semplicemente, l’architetto che ha costruito la scuola, parecchi anni, secoli or sono, ha pensato bene di creare qualche passaggio, qua e là, che potesse garantire vie di fuga in caso d’incendi. All’epoca, considera, non esisteva alcun metodo alternativo. Tutto qui.”

Max sembrava imbarazzato. “Uhm, avrei dovuto pensarci da solo. Mi scusi ancora e grazie”. Uscì subito, pentendosi della domanda e sentendo di aver fatto la figura dell’idiota. Chissà cosa aveva creduto di scoprire! La fantasia, a volte, gli giocava brutti scherzi. Troppo spesso immaginava cose che poi non risultavano reali. A quel punto, il pensiero andò a Sara. Forse, anche con lei era stato lo stesso. Aveva creduto che si fossero avvicinati, che entrambi avessero un legame, una sintonia che non aveva mai provato. Forse, però, anche quello era irreale. Si avviò nella classe di letteratura. Si chiese se Sara fosse venuta a scuola. Toccò la tasca della camicia. Il ciondolo era lì e lui non sapeva come darglielo. Magari, lei avrebbe pensato che era solo un cretino. Forse, era meglio tornare a essere quello di sempre, non dimenticando che, in fondo, aveva a che fare con una Perfetta.

Aprì la porta, Gatti era in piedi e leggeva un brano. Tutti si voltarono nella sua direzione, anche Sara, che gli sorrise.

“No”, pensò, ormai qualcosa era inesorabilmente cambiato. E in meglio.

Dopo aver spiegato a Gatti che il ritardo era dovuto al fatto di essersi smarrito per i corridoi della scuola a causa di una temporanea amnesia, Max si sedette vicino a Milo, che rimase stranamente silenzioso per il resto dell’ora. Si dovette sorbire l’intera storia della vita di uno scrittore, a quarant’anni uscito di senno, che aveva scritto un solo ma essenziale capolavoro; “Panegirico della Costituzione Syrakosiana” con, in appendice, lo Statuto del Consiglio dei Saggi e una dettagliata analisi storica dell’ultimo secolo. Gli occhi si chiusero ripetute volte e la testa gli ciondolò sul banco. Tra la nebbia riuscì a distinguere il professore che lo richiamava in continuazione e Carla che gli suggeriva chissà quali stupidaggini. Fortunatamente, il suono della campanella dell’una lo svegliò da quel principio di catalessi e lo riportò alla realtà, rammentandogli che era già ora di pranzo. Quel giorno, infatti, e per fortuna, Kinotto non poteva utilizzare l’ora di pausa pranzo per il ripasso, per ovvie ragioni, così poterono pranzare in sala mensa. Non poteva, però, presentarsi come niente fosse, col pericolo d’incontrare la signorina Pastella. Decise di chiedere aiuto a Milo, pregandolo di prendere il cibo, lui nel frattempo si sarebbe seduto quanto più lontano possibile dal bancone. Milo sembrava essere da un’altra parte, perso com’era nei suoi pensieri.

“Ehi, amico, che ti succede? Ti ho chiamato più volte e non mi hai risposto.”

“Senti, Max, oggi non è proprio giornata. Non ci fare caso e lasciami stare!”

Max lo guardò meglio. Milo aveva un brutto livido su una mascella e delle profonde borse sotto gli occhi.

“Io ti lascerei in pace, se non fossi mio amico. Credo invece che tu abbia qualcosa e mi dispiace non essermene accorto prima.”

“E allora? Tanto non mi potresti aiutare.” Milo aveva la testa tra le mani e la voce che tremava. Poi Max lo vide respirare a fondo, voltarsi verso di lui e cambiare espressione.

“È che sono preoccupato per mio padre. Ieri è scivolato per le scale e ancora non si è risvegliato.”

“Capisco. I medici che dicono?”

“Che tutto dipende da quanto ancora rimarrà in questo stato.”

“Tua mamma sarà distrutta, immagino.”

“Più di quello che pensi.”

“E il livido? Come te lo sei procurato?”

“Basta Max, avrò sbattuto da qualche parte! Mi stai facendo il terzo grado. Hai fame o no? Andiamo, che non ci lasciano nulla.” Accennò un sorriso, visibilmente forzato.

Max aveva già totalmente dimenticato Pastella, preso com’era a osservare il suo migliore amico in quello stato, cosciente di non saper fare nulla per aiutarlo. Qualcosa, oltretutto, non lo convinceva nel suo racconto.

Più avanti, Zeila e Karim, anch’essi silenziosi, consumavano il pasto posti a debita distanza l’uno dall’altro. Infine, Tambroon girava e rigirava con la sua Speedy da un tavolo all’altro, lamentandosi con tutti di avere un forte mal di schiena.

Volle provare a vedere se riusciva a salvare ancora qualcosa di quella bellissima giornata di sole e a rallegrare i suoi amici, qualunque fosse la causa del loro evidente malumore. Sfoderò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.

“Ragazzi, che ne dite se all’uscita di scuola andiamo tutti al fiume, per un bagno ristoratore, come l’altro giorno?” Nessuno rispose. Soltanto Tambroon mugugnò qualcosa come “sei un insensibile” e “proprio oggi che ho questo forte mal di schiena”. Max pensò di rivolgersi personalmente a ognuno di loro. Karim gli rispose con un secco “no!”, mentre Milo fu più loquace con il suo: “non mi seccare più”.

Rimaneva Zeila. Il suo volto triste non faceva presagire a nulla di buono. Difatti fu gentile, ma declinò l’invito.

“Si può sapere che vi succede? Tutti con i musi lunghi. Capisco che ognuno potrà avere i propri guai, ma proprio per questo non sarebbe bello pensare ad altro e rilassarsi un po’?” Tutti si girarono fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

“Senti, Max, va bene che sei sempre il solito menefreghista e probabilmente non cambierai mai, ti devi rendere conto, però, che non esisti solo tu e il mondo non ti ruota intorno. Se vuoi andare al fiume, vacci, ma non insistere con chi ha altri pensieri.” Zeila lo aveva investito con un fiume di parole, lasciandolo basito, poi, senza attendere replica, lasciò il cibo appena toccato sul tavolo e corse fuori dalla sala mensa. Karim non la seguì come sempre, anzi, si voltò dalla parte opposta continuando a pranzare.

Non era stata una mattinata facile, quella, per Zeila. Si rannicchiò in un angolo remoto della biblioteca, lasciando che le lacrime sgorgassero libere. Nulla era stato come lei si era immaginato da quando aveva deciso di rintracciare sua nonna, da quando aveva saputo la verità su i suoi genitori. E ora, quel cambiamento. E Karim arrabbiato con lei. Cosa ci poteva fare? Non poteva imporsi con le sue pretese su una donna che conosceva appena, in una famiglia che aveva le sue ferree regole di vita. Non aveva voluto Karim in casa. Inutile girarvi intorno. Sua nonna non avrebbe mai accettato che la nipote frequentasse gente con un punteggio eccessivamente basso. Glielo aveva detto chiaramente. La famiglia aveva una dignità secolare da difendere. La ricchezza e il potere avevano un prezzo. Quel prezzo sarebbero stati, non solo i suoi genitori, ma anche i suoi amici. Zeila si strinse ancora di più. Ripensò alla mattina, quando aveva visto allontanarsi Karim e lei era rimasta sola, con la nonna. Aveva cercato di entusiasmarsi a ciò che le veniva mostrato ma, i sensi di colpa e la tristezza le attanagliavano l’anima. La camera era già pronta, enorme, bellissima, arredata lussuosamente e con gusto. Nell’armadio c’erano anche parecchi splendidi abiti. La nonna l’aveva squadrata da capo a piedi, critica.

“Per adesso ho provveduto io a comprarti qualcosa, sperando di aver azzeccato taglia e gusti. Nei giorni a venire provvederemo a farti fare un guardaroba completo e su misura.” Aveva appena accennato un sorriso.

“Nonna?”

“Dimmi”.

“Come facevi a sapere che sarei venuta?”

“Non lo sapevo. Ho provveduto lo stesso a sistemare qualcosa, nell’eventualità.”

Non erano quelle le cose che Zeila avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma le parole le morivano in gola.

“Inoltre, verrò personalmente a parlare con il preside della tua scuola, per chiarire la tua nuova condizione.”

Zeila aveva annuito. La nonna era rimasta zitta per qualche secondo, osservandola.

“Considera, Zeila, che hai molto da imparare per poter far parte della famiglia. Ci sono regole, abitudini, impegni. Non so bene come ti hanno tirata su, ma credo di immaginarlo, sperduti in quel luogo selvaggio, senza alcun monitor di controllo. Qui c’è e si pretende che tu rispetti gli orari e le regole che impone.” Aveva tirato un sospiro. Zeila aveva gli occhi bassi.

“Va bene. Credo che per questa mattina sia sufficiente. Vai nella sala da pranzo, la cuoca ti ha preparato la colazione. Poi, preparati per la scuola. Al tuo ritorno continueremo il nostro discorso e ti mostrerò tutto quel che devi vedere. Uno di questi giorni organizzeremo la presentazione ufficiale alla famiglia. Una cosa alla volta. Buona giornata, cara.” Si era accomiatata e Zeila era rimasta sola in quel grande salone.

Confusa, aveva cercato la sala pranzo dove aveva trovato un’enorme tavolo apparecchiato unicamente per lei, con ogni sorta di squisitezze e un cameriere a sua disposizione. Non aveva molta fame, ma aveva comunque assaggiato un po’ di tutto, per curiosità e cortesia. Poi si era cambiata e avviata a scuola, con il cuore in subbuglio, terrorizzata e nello stesso tempo eccitata da tutte quelle novità che stava per affrontare.

Si tirò su da quell’angolo semibuio della biblioteca. Pensò che, in fondo, lei non aveva fatto nulla di male e Karim poteva anche degnarsi di essere un po’ più comprensivo. Non voleva continuare a piangersi addosso, adesso voleva essere felice. Asciugò le lacrime. Si era sfogata e ora si sentiva meglio. Era certa che avrebbe risolto tutto. Questione di tempo. Sarebbe riuscita a far comprendere alla nonna che i suoi amici non costituivano un problema. A piccoli passi ci sarebbe riuscita. Anche con Karim avrebbe risolto tutto. Udì la campanella che segnava la fine dell’ora di pranzo e con nuova speranza e un sorriso si avviò nell’aula di matematica, per le due ultime ore di lezione.


	10. Chapter 10

“Guarda che Nicolò Pensis è stato uno dei più grandi filosofi della nostra epoca. Credo che tu non abbia alcun titolo per criticarlo, per quanto non ne possa condividere il pensiero.”

“Beh, sono un lettore, no? E mi fa addormentare. Questo non dovrebbe essere indicativo di qualcosa di sbagliato nella sua opera? Non si può dire che abbia un buon approccio con coloro ai quali vuole comunicare il suo pensiero.”

“Probabilmente, se avessi studiato con serietà fin dall’inizio dell’anno, ora avresti gli strumenti giusti per comprenderlo. E chissà, forse anche giudicarlo.”

“Che vorresti dire? Bisogna essere necessariamente dei saccenti per giovarsi della cultura? Non dovrebbe essere un bene comune, a disposizione di chiunque e a qualunque livello?”

Sara scosse il capo. “Sei senza speranza, Max. Eppure sai bene che l’approccio alla cultura e all’istruzione sono graduali. Non puoi pretendere di leggere se non impari prima l’alfabeto. Ma queste, sono affermazioni, verità elementari, non dovresti nemmeno fartele ripetere!”

“Sì, forse non hai tutti i torti. Tuttavia, anche se con peso differente, credo che per colui che scrive, debba essere importante sia il giudizio del lettore competente che di quello alle prime armi. Non si può scrivere su argomenti che trattino temi o problematiche universali, pretendendo di parlare al genere umano e rivolgersi invece solo a pochi dotti”.

“Tu stai dicendo allora che è bene scrivere in maniera semplice ed elementare qualunque sia il tema trattato?” Sara era esasperata.

“Eh, su per giù.”

“Ma, allora, anche un bambino di scuola primaria potrebbe pretendere di comprendere Pensis o Mefitico o Ridacchiano, solo per elencare qualche nome d’illustri pensatori. Dai, dimmi che stai scherzando…”

“Veramente, non proprio. Il fatto è che tu devi sempre esagerare e generalizzare. Condivido l’affermazione che l’istruzione sia graduale. E io sto parlando limitando il discorso a un contesto ben preciso, diciamo scolastico - superiore, come il nostro, per farti un esempio. In classe nostra ci sono diversi livelli di studenti. Ammetto siano differenti per vari motivi, c’è chi ha studiato poco, chi proprio non ci arriva, chi fatica e chi segue e impara tutto agevolmente. Siamo tuttavia tutti ragazzi di circa diciotto anni, non stupidi se siamo arrivati a un tale corso di studi, tranne eccezioni, chiaramente, e con un bagaglio minimo d’istruzione. Ora, non dovremmo tutti poter comprendere quel che leggiamo? Non dico che avremmo lo stesso risultato, ma il nostro programma non dovrebbe garantire a tutti pari opportunità?”

Sara adesso sembrava un poco più attenta. “Vuoi dire che i nostri programmi scolastici dovrebbero garantire una maggiore chiarezza dei testi adottati?”

“Sì.”

“Max, dimentichi una cosa. Pensis è un filosofo, non un critico, né un esegeta di se stesso. Lui scrive usando tutti i mezzi che la lingua gli offre per esporre il proprio pensiero. Non credo lo faccia intenzionalmente a risultare ermetico. E non credo neanche si preoccupi di noi mentre medita sull’esistenza. Abbiamo altri testi, di esimi studiosi, che commentano il suo pensiero. Allora sì, ammetto che si potrebbe scegliere testi sufficientemente chiari. Se però non leggi neanche quelli…Se poi vuoi dire che non bisognerebbe studiare filosofia o qualunque altra materia a certi livelli, perché non ce lo possiamo tutti permettere, non lo posso condividere. La verità, credo, sia piuttosto semplice. Sbagliato, eccessivo, noioso o difficile che sia, a scuola abbiamo un patrimonio a nostra disposizione. Sta a noi farle diventare solo nozioni da mandare giù o considerarle opportunità.”

“Dai Sara, mi sembra di sentire Gatti. Sii obiettiva. Come fai a trovare interessante il _Panegirico_ di Pensis o _Lode alla vita di una capra solitaria_ di… Com’è che si chiamava?”

“Piponi, si chiama Piponi, perché è ancora in vita.”

“Sì, insomma, quelli là.”

“Ehi, ma allora neanche io sono stata sufficientemente chiara. Non ti sto dicendo che non possiamo avere opinioni o gusti o dare giudizi. Dico solo che bisogna farlo con cognizione di causa. Perché ti sta così antipatico Piponi? Perché non lo capisci e non afferri ciò che vuole comunicare o perché pensi dica idiozie?”

“Sicuramente entrambe le opzioni. A te, invece, che sublimi e reconditi concetti trasmette?”

“Chi, Piponi? Ben poco. È solo terribilmente noioso.”

Max scoppiò a ridere ma fu interrotto prontamente da Sara che, sebbene ridesse anche lei, voleva terminare il discorso.

“No, no, aspetta. Io me lo posso permettere, perché l’ho studiato e lo posso collocare in un contesto e confrontare con altri poeti e…”

“Modesta, la ragazza. Rimane che è un poeta, se poeta lo possiamo definire, palloso.”

“No, non posso accettare che, secondo la tua opinione, alla fine, i giudizi di chi studia e conosce, abbiano lo stesso valore di chi si ferma in superficie.”

“Come ho detto prima, non lo stesso peso o valore, ma importanti in modo diverso e quindi _egualmente_ necessari.”

“Sai che sei testardo? Hai fatto l’esempio sbagliato con Piponi. Prendi in considerazione qualcuno di cui io abbia un’opinione diversa dalla tua. Tu devi essere in grado di spiegarmi perché la pensi in quel modo e io anche. Allora, significa che discutiamo entrambi di qualcosa che conosciamo. Non puoi uscirtene con un ‘è palloso’! Inoltre, a quel punto, potrai permetterti anche di criticare i programmi scolastici, perché, conoscendo ciò che ti viene insegnato e a cosa ti vogliono far giungere, puoi decidere di condividerli o meno.”

“Eh, eh. Bella fregatura! Così, per decidere consapevolmente se il programma delle superiori è fatto o no per me, me lo devo prima sciroppare tutto. Bella cosa! Mica dopo posso tornare indietro.”

Sara scosse il capo, divertita.

“E poi, questa è pura teoria, Sara.” Max sorrise, stavolta ironico. “Sai bene anche tu che nessuno può decidere niente, a Syrako. Quel che abbiamo, ci viene imposto. Non ci sono alternative ai programmi scolastici, così come non ce ne sono nel futuro delle nostre vite.” Le diede un’occhiata significativa. Lei ne fu turbata, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere. Distolse lo sguardo.

“Non è un buon motivo per restare ignoranti. In fondo, questo potrebbe essere un modo per riuscire a controllarci meglio, non credi?” Sara sembrava voler convincere più se stessa, con quella domanda.

“Vuoi forse dire che studiando quel che Loro vogliono che noi sappiamo, abbiamo una qualche possibilità di cambiare le cose?”

Sara non rispose, visibilmente rattristata. Max si dispiacque che il discorso avesse preso quella piega, così cercò di cambiarne il tono.

“Senti, ma questo Piponi lo dobbiamo necessariamente studiare?”

“Beh, ci sono un paio di componimenti in programma.”

“Oltre quello sulla capra?”

“C’è _In memoria di un pennuto_. Se vuoi, lo leggiamo insieme.”

Max fece cenno di sì, avvicinandosi a Sara che aveva aperto il libro alla pagina del componimento.

“Leggi tu.”

“Va bene, tu però cerca di restare serio, altrimenti non ci riesco”. Max sorrise e si sforzò subito di ritornare compito.

_Leggera e rapida_

_Tra l’erba incendiata dal sole_

_Incede barcollando_

_Attenta al Suo canto e ai minimi vermetti._

_Si scrolla d’addosso stanchezza e pulci_

_e guarda il remoto orizzonte_

_dove l’attende l’atavico suo destino_

_nel tempo indefinito di albe e tramonti._

_Decide._

_Trova il varco e, con a tergo il suo instancabile_

_collerico, peloso ammiratore_

_sollecita vola in più sicuri anfratti_

_dove mutevoli padroni_

_le sorridono lusinghieri_

_Sporge il capo fiduciosa_

_e ricorda l’amica passata:_

_“La vita va affrontata,_

_la vita va assaporata”_

_(E di quella dissero: “mangiata”)_

_Quando_

_ebbe l’unica sua carezza_

_sulle candide piume_

_Un solo e breve fremito_

_di godimento e morte_

_nell’ora del tramonto_

“Ho finito.”

“E allora?”

“Come, e allora? Vorrei un tuo commento.

“Sei sicura?”

“Mi pare che siamo qui per cercare di farti recuperare in letteratura, o no? Quindi, se ti vuoi degnare di esprimere una qualche opinione sul brano appena letto…” Sara stava perdendo la pazienza.

“Mi hai appena detto che anche secondo te, sto’ Piponi è una barba colossale e adesso vuoi che ti dica realmente come la penso?”

“Provaci. Con serietà, intendo.”

“Va bene, cercherò di analizzare a fondo i significati reconditi del poema. Uhm, vediamo. Di certo posso dedurre che l’autore possedeva una fattoria.”

“Max!”

“E se mi sforzo ancora un poco, potrei anche arrivare a sostenere che da piccolo deve aver subito un trauma, tipo vedere sgozzare un pollo, immagino.”

“Questo è il massimo di serietà a cui riesci ad arrivare?” Sara cercava di mantenere un tono di rimprovero, ma la situazione la faceva divertire troppo.

“Senti, non pensi che potrebbe trattarsi di una _metafora_?”

“Una che?”

“L’autore utilizza delle immagini, ma vuole rimandare ad altre. A un significato più profondo. Che so, potrebbe essere un desiderio di libertà. Una condanna della rassegnazione. Un voler sfidare un destino apparentemente segnato.”

“E i nostri governanti avrebbero messo nei nostri programmi scolastici un tale invito alla sovversione? A me, allora, pare più un monito. Te lo sei scordato? La gallina muore. De-fun-ge.” Fece un evidente cenno da una parte all’altra del collo, con la lingua penzoloni.

“Il messaggio potrebbe essere invece questo: osa ribellarti e fai la fine di un pollo.”

“Forse, Max. Per chi si ferma in superficie. Per chi non conosce realmente Piponi. Lui ha sempre usato gli animali nei suoi poemi e, lo ammetto, in maniera noiosa. Però, in fondo il suo messaggio, secondo me, è sempre stato quello di far comprendere che le cose possono essere viste in maniera diversa. Sì, i nostri eruditi sono rimasti probabilmente entusiasti dalla morale, monito come dici tu, finale. E ce la propinano a scuola. Io però intravedo in tutta la sua opera il disperato tentativo di un uomo di comunicare agli altri il suo anelito alla libertà e l’amore per la vita”.

Max la osservava, affascinato.

“Sei in gamba. Mi piace ascoltarti, anche se, a volte, non sono d’accordo con te. Fai sembrare le cose più belle di quelle che sono. Più profonde. Come se, nella nostra vita, possa esserci la speranza di qualcosa di diverso.”

“Non sempre, non per tutti.”

“Che vorresti dire? Ti riferisci alla tua situazione con Federico?”

“A volte siamo noi stessi che ci precludiamo la speranza.”

“Senti, basta _metafore_. Sii chiara. Perché, se dovessimo continuare, Federico lo trasformerei in uno scarafaggio.”

“Voglio solo dire che a volte ci mettiamo in situazioni da cui non sappiamo come uscire.”

“Sara, so bene che state insieme fin da bambini e che tutti si aspettano da voi che un giorno vi sposiate, ma non credi che se hai dei dubbi dovresti lasciarlo o almeno parlargli?”

“Appunto, dubbi non certezze. Non so più cosa provo per lui. Non posso perderlo e poi pentirmene. Non posso sbagliare.”

“E perché no? Perché non puoi sbagliare? Almeno vivi e decidi tu.”

“E se faccio la fine della gallina?”

Max rise. Poi le si avvicinò, prendendole la mano.

“Sei troppo intelligente per fare una fine simile. E… troppo bella.”

Quelle ultime parole furono appena sussurrate. Non riuscì però ad alzare gli occhi, sapeva di incontrare i suoi, troppo blu e ne temeva lo sguardo. Strinse più forte la mano nella sua, la sentì esitare. Poi, lei si scostò.

“Lasciamo stare la poesia. Per oggi abbiamo studiato abbastanza. In ogni caso cerca di studiare anche a casa. Domani è l’ultimo giorno di ripasso e dobbiamo ancora rivedere parecchie cose.” Sara chiuse i libri.

“Sara, aspetta, non volevo farti arrabbiare. È ancora presto, possiamo dare un’occhiata a qualche altro autore. Questa volta sarò serio, promesso.” Lei si era già alzata.

“Non posso. È tardi.”

“Anche questa è una metafora? Lo sai che abbiamo ancora venti minuti. E poi, ti volevo dare una cosa.” Frugò in fretta nella tasca della camicia, da cui estrasse il sacchettino di velluto blu. Glielo porse.

“Non ti ho regalato nulla per il tuo compleanno. Volevo rimediare, spero ti piaccia.”

Lei era imbarazzata, non sapeva se prendere o meno quell’oggetto.

“Tu non sei tenuto a regalarmi nulla, non mi devi nulla, Max. Ho scelto io di aiutarti nel ripasso e lo faccio con piacere. Non voglio che tu creda…”

“Cosa? Che ci possa essere qualcosa tra noi? Non ci penso nemmeno. Ho solo pensato che, forse, tu avresti apprezzato più di chiunque altro ciò che contiene quell’involucro. Se credi però che accettare un mio regalo possa compromettere la tua condizione di numero nove o il tuo splendido futuro con lo scarafaggio, lascia stare, non mi offendo.” Fece cenno di ritirare la mano.

“Sei sempre il solito!” Sara sbuffò, afferrando l’oggetto dalle mani del ragazzo.

“Sai benissimo che non intendevo quel che hai detto. Semplicemente non voglio che tu ti possa sentire in alcun modo in debito con me. Grazie, Max, apprezzo il tuo regalo.”

“Prima non ti conviene aprirlo?”

Sara sciolse il fiocco e tirò fuori il ciondolo. Inizialmente non capì cosa contenesse. Poi, mosse ripetutamente l’ampollina, vedendo qualcosa di dorato fluire morbidamente. Spalancò gli occhi.

“Ma questa è…”

“Sabbia. Già. Autentica sabbia marina raccolta su qualche spiaggia nei dintorni di Syrako, circa un secolo fa. Era della mia bisnonna. Poi è appartenuta a mia nonna che me l’ha regalato quando ho compiuto sei anni.”

“È preziosissimo! Non puoi separartene, ed è un ricordo di tua nonna.”

“L’avevo completamente dimenticato dentro a un cassetto. Se non fosse stato per te, che ieri mi hai fatto ricordare la bellezza del mare e dei giorni in cui lei me ne parlava, non lo avrei mai ritrovato. È tuo, ti appartiene.”

Era rimasta senza parole, col ciondolo in mano e gli occhi bassi.

“Se vuoi, ti aiuto ad agganciarlo al collo.”

Sara fece cenno di sì. Lui le scostò i capelli, morbidi e lucenti, sfiorandole la nuca. Ne avvertì il profumo, mentre alcune ciocche gli ricadevano tra le dita.

“Fatto.” Lo aveva detto sottovoce, immobile.

Lei si era voltata, sorridente, ritrovandosi a un centimetro da lui. Notò che era ancora più alto di quel che sembrava e con delle belle spalle. I suoi occhi, di un verde limpido, non avevano nulla dell’arroganza dei giorni passati e la fissavano intensi.

“Ti sta bene, forse però lo devo stringere ancora un poco.”

“No, no, va bene così.” Lo aveva guardato con diffidenza, poi aveva fatto un passo indietro. Max sospirò.

Nello stesso momento, qualcuno bussò alla porta. Giuseppina voleva avvisare Sara che erano giunti i suoi genitori e che presto sarebbero arrivati gli ospiti, per la cena.

“E va bene. Credo di aver capito che è giunta l’ora di andare, ci si vede domattina, a scuola.” Max raccolse le sue cose e si avviò alla porta, scortato da Giuseppina. Sara si affacciò dalla finestra, mentre lui era sul viale.

“Max?” gridò.

Lui si voltò immediatamente.

“Ciao e …grazie.”

Le nuvole si muovevano leggere, trasportate dal vento. Da quella posizione le poteva vedere lentamente cambiar forma, unirsi per poi dividersi, diradarsi e scomparire. Erano bianche e frastagliate, dagli orli lucenti, rigate ogni tanto da stormi di uccelli e contornate dal blu vivissimo del cielo.

Coricato sulla panchina su cui si era seduto con Sara a guardare il mare lontano, Max osservava il cielo, con la brezza che ogni tanto gli soffiava sul viso, in attesa che lei arrivasse.

Si erano dati appuntamento lì, quella mattina a scuola. Sarebbe stato l’ultimo pomeriggio di ripasso insieme, così lui le aveva proposto di evitare di rinchiudersi in casa in una simile bella giornata. Avevano deciso di andare a studiare su, al belvedere, là dove giungeva l’odore del mare. Ripensò a come glielo aveva chiesto. Lei stava andando via in calesse e lui glielo aveva urlato, mentre la polvere alzata dalla puledra nera, che scalpitava impaziente, li allontanava dalla vista. Aveva udito un “Va bene al belvedere”, poi solo polvere che ricadeva lenta sul selciato e cielo azzurro.

E dire che ci aveva provato tutta la mattina a parlare con lei. Ma, vuoi per un motivo o per un altro, non c’era proprio riuscito.

Quella notte aveva dormito poco e piuttosto male. Non aveva fatto altro che pensarla e, la mattina, appena sveglio, si era reso conto che qualcosa non andava. Era nervoso, non vedeva l’ora di vederla ma, al contempo, odiava trovarsi in una situazione che non riusciva a capire bene e a controllare. In fondo, non era che una ragazza come tutte le altre. E lui non aveva mai avuto problemi con le ragazze, anzi. Gli erano sempre cadute ai piedi e non aveva mai dovuto fare alcuna fatica. Anche con Joanna, l’irraggiungibile, non era stato poi così difficile. E adesso c’era quella Perfetta, onnipresente nei suoi pensieri, Sara. Sì, era carina, ma non più di tante altre. Chissà, forse si era un po’ fissato solo perché era una numero nove e la ragazza di Federico. O forse perché, a differenza delle altre, non lo considerava. Boh, fatto è che non poteva assolutamente trattarsi di una cotta, lui ne era immune. Doveva solo allontanarla un poco, trattarla con sufficiente freddezza, farle comprendere che non poteva restare illesa al suo risaputo fascino. E poi l’avrebbe allontanata, come con tutte.

In fondo, però, gli dispiaceva perdere quella strana amicizia che tra loro stava nascendo. Perché, qualunque cosa fosse e benché spaventosa, era bellissima e diversa.

Un raggio di sole gli ferì gli occhi. Li chiuse, assaporando la pace che lo circondava, fatta di cinguettii, stormire di foglie, odore di mare. Ritornò con la mente, ancora, alla mattina.

A scuola aveva cercato di parlarle, non solo per invitarla a studiare all’aria aperta ma anche per farle notare quanto poco avesse tenuto in conto il precedente pomeriggio, il suo imbranato tentativo di corteggiarla. Voleva ostentare sicurezza e indifferenza, mostrarle quanto poco gli interessasse e che lei poteva aver capito male. Il primo tentativo era stato però un vero insuccesso, anzi, una figuraccia.

Era giunto a scuola piuttosto presto e si era fermato davanti all’ingresso, in attesa. Raggiunto dagli amici che continuavano a mantenere tutti il cattivo umore del giorno prima, si era ritrovato circondato da un silenzio tombale. Quando la vide da lontano cercò di non guardarla, sfoggiando sorrisi esagerati e modi scherzosi che non furono né graditi, né contraccambiati da nessuno dei suoi amici. Anzi, Tambroon gli chiese se non avesse per caso sbattuto la testa, prima di venire a scuola, quella mattina. Con noncuranza si voltò e la vide alzare la mano in segno di saluto, sorridere e, addirittura mandare un bacio nella sua direzione. Fu notevolmente sorpreso, tuttavia colse l’occasione e restituì quel saluto, insieme a una strizzata di occhi. La vide osservarlo con aria stupita e poi guardargli oltre. Si girò e vide con orrore, dietro di sé, Federico andarle incontro sorridente e lei che lo abbracciava piuttosto allegra. Cercò di farsi più piccolo che poté tra i suoi amici, anche se, oramai, non era più possibile rimediare.

Ne era rimasto alla larga quanto più possibile, per un’intera ora, al fine di evitare ulteriori equivoci. In classe fu piuttosto distratto, subendo le ire della professoressa Rumpa e, di seguito, quelle di Gatti e Tafano e, per la prima volta, gli spiacque sentirsi rimproverare davanti a lei. Fu una giornata terribile, passata a sfuggirle e a cercarla al contempo. Durante l’ora di pranzo provò ancora a parlarle. Con il vassoio stranamente mezzo vuoto, provò a sedersi al suo stesso tavolo ma un’occhiata a Federico e alle sue amiche che la circondavano, lo aveva fatto desistere. Tambroon, seduto con gli altri al solito tavolo, lo guardava con compatimento.

“Si può sapere cosa ti sta capitando? Oggi sembri proprio fuori di testa. Perché invece non cerchi di capire cosa sta succedendo agli altri?” E indicò di soppiatto Milo, Karim e Zeila. “Con me non parlano e neanche tra di loro. Credevo fossimo noi, i tuoi amici, Max. Vedo, invece, che la cosa non ti tocca minimamente.”

Lui avrebbe voluto rispondergli che non era vero, che la loro amicizia era la cosa più importante che aveva, che anche lui aveva notato la tristezza di Zeila, la rabbia di Milo, la malinconia di Karim e la sofferenza dello stesso Tambroon e ci stava male. Ma non lo fece. Perché lei gli passò davanti in quel momento, perché aveva la testa nella confusione più totale, perché, in fondo, pensava che ci sarebbe sempre stato tutto il tempo per chiedere spiegazioni e trovare soluzioni. Così, ognuno continuò a covare nel cuore il proprio dolore, solo in mezzo agli altri, mentre il pendolo segnava la fine delle lezioni e le loro strade si dividevano per il resto della giornata.

Cercò di cacciare quel velo di tristezza, mentre i minuti passavano lenti, nell’attesa. Respirò profondamente. Tutto sarebbe tornato a posto. I suoi amici, il suo rapporto con Sara. Normale e distaccato come doveva essere. Era la soluzione migliore. Inutile perdere tempo con lei.

Quando lei sarebbe arrivata, avrebbe iniziato con un’ostentata indifferenza al suo saluto, facendole notare che quasi si era dimenticato del loro incontro, preso com’era a godere del fresco, all’ombra della Iacaranta. Ovviamente, nel corso del pomeriggio, non le avrebbe più fatto nessun inutile complimento e si sarebbe limitato a un corretto e serio studio. Se ne sarebbero avvantaggiate anche le prossime interrogazioni.

Guardò l’ora nel suo perfetto orologio. Sara era piuttosto in ritardo e la panchina cominciava a diventare scomoda. Si tirò su, cominciando a sospettare che non venisse più. Probabilmente era con Federico e si era dimenticata dell’appuntamento. Si sedette nuovamente, buttando indietro la testa e socchiudendo gli occhi.

Si sentiva terribilmente stupido. Era là ad aspettare e a rimuginare e invece Sara si era dimenticata di lui. Si rialzò, camminò avanti e indietro, affacciandosi in continuazione al parapetto per verificare se fosse visibile dalla strada.

E dire che proprio il giorno prima aveva affermato quanto le facesse piacere fargli da tutor. Piuttosto volubile e incapace di rispettare un appuntamento, la ragazza. Non aveva alcun riguardo per il prossimo e lui si era davvero stancato. Avrebbe aspettato ancora cinque minuti e sarebbe andato via.

Cinque minuti trascorsero in un lampo. Max era veramente deluso ma, a quel punto, non aveva più alcun dubbio che non sarebbe più venuta. Si alzò, dirigendosi giù, verso la strada per la zona est.

La vide giungere di corsa, trafelata, dalla parte opposta e chiamarlo a gran voce.

“Ehi, Max, scusa il ritardo. Davvero, ho avuto un contrattempo e mi sono liberata solo ora.” Parlava ansimando, ma sorrideva. “Mi dispiace che tu mi abbia dovuto aspettare per quasi un’ora, sono imperdonabile”.

“Perché, sono già le cinque?” Guardò con noncuranza l’orologio. “Ma guarda, meno dieci. Non me ne ero proprio accorto. In verità non è tanto che aspetto. Sono arrivato anch’io da poco e pensavo che tu te ne fossi già andata. Ma, a quanto pare…”

“Già, siamo entrambi colpevoli. Qualcosa comunque la possiamo ancora fare, se ti va. Ho portato alcuni libri di autori inseriti in programma e qualcun altro di cui ti voglio far conoscere l’opera.” Max la guardava parlare disinvolta mentre risalivano la strada fino alla loro panchina. Si avvide che sul petto le pendeva il ciondolo che le aveva donato.

“Ti ha detto niente Federico per quello?” Lo chiese con indifferenza, indicando il gioiello.

“Non se n’è neanche accorto.” Sara si sedette accavallando le gambe. Max notò che non indossava la divisa scolastica bensì un grazioso abito azzurro. Aveva anche trovato il tempo per cambiarsi, dunque. Pensò che il contrattempo lo aveva avuto di sicuro con Federico.

“Dunque, hai dato un’occhiata alle pagine che ti ho segnato ieri?”

“Quali pagine?”

“Pensis, Piponi, Mefitico, Ridacchiano, Berlucchi, per citare solo alcuni degli autori che ti avevo segnato.”

“Ah, sì certo. Me li ricordo tutti. Bravi e interessanti. Possiamo andare avanti? Un po’ più velocemente, se possibile, così finiamo prima.”

“Max?”

“Sì, dimmi pure.”

“Sei sicuro di star bene?”

Lui fece cenno di sì.

“Perché, sei un po’ strano, oggi.”

“No, è che giusto questo pomeriggio avrei avuto un altro appuntamento, così non vedo l’ora di terminare con questi ripassi. Dopo un po’ diventano noiosi, non credi anche tu?”

“Beh, se hai da fare, possiamo anche interrompere. Puoi tranquillamente ultimare da solo il programma. L’importante è che li studi sul serio quegli autori.” Fece una breve pausa, poi si alzò, seria e confusa. “Comunque hai proposto tu di vederci quassù. Potevi anche dirlo che avevi altro da fare. Pensavo che ieri avessi trovato interessante lo studio che abbiamo fatto, pensavo che…” Sembrava turbata e lo guardava intensamente. Max non ce la fece più. Si voltò nella sua direzione e le poggiò la mano sul viso, in un’impercettibile carezza.

“Va bene. Ho detto delle stupidaggini.” Le sussurrò. “Non volevo che tu capissi… Che ti rendessi conto di quanto io…” Ma non ne ebbe il coraggio e si fermò.

“…Stessi solo scherzando.” Ultimò. Si girò dall’altra parte, guardando la sottile striscia di mare che, lentamente mutava il suo colore in un azzurro dorato. “Ti volevo solo prendere un poco in giro, Sara, vendicarmi per il tuo ritardo. Sai bene che ti sono grato di questo tuo impegno e intendo senza alcun dubbio portare a termine anche il mio. Voglio recuperare ed essere promosso e starò con te a torturarti finché sarà possibile. Ti sei offesa?”

“No, credo.” Si sedette, perplessa, aprendo i libri. “Non perdiamo altro tempo, allora.” Non c’erano più sorrisi sul suo viso. Max si maledisse per aver rovinato tutto.

Ripassarono le lezioni più importanti, lessero passi salienti degli autori scelti. Lei provò a fargli domande e lui rispose cercando di essere quanto più possibile preciso. L’ora corse via veloce, così come le nuvole con l’avanzare del vento che, adesso, scompigliava i capelli di entrambi e le pagine dei libri.

“Abbiamo terminato.” Si alzò, seguita subito da Max che la trattenne, piazzandosi davanti a lei.

“No, aspetta. Non credo che li abbiamo letti tutti i libri che hai portato.” Indico un piccolo volume, dalla copertina rossa, un po’ sgualcito e senza alcun titolo, che stava sotto la pila dei testi scolastici.

“E questo?” Lo prese, rigirandolo tra le mani, “Di che si tratta?”

Sara glielo tolse e se lo strinse al petto.

“È qualcosa di diverso. Ma non credo ti possa interessare. Lo avevo portato pensando di farti approfondire il discorso sulla poesia, ma esula dai programmi, ti farebbe solo perdere tempo. Lascia stare.”

“Scherzi?” Max afferrò il libro e lo aprì. “Oramai lo hai portato e io sono curioso di sapere di che si tratta. E poi, non è vero che non sono interessato alla poesia e ti ripeto che prima scherzavo. Desidero perdere tutto il tempo possibile insieme a te. Per studiare, ovviamente.” Iniziò a leggere a voce alta. “Levante. Non conosco questo nome. Di chi si tratta?”

Lei glielo strappò nuovamente. “Una poetessa. Vissuta fino a una ventina di anni fa. Questa è la raccolta dei suoi principali componimenti, ma anche una specie di diario.”

“Un manoscritto?”

“È ciò che è rimasto della sua opera.”

“Vuoi forse dire che era talmente sfigata che non le hanno mai pubblicato nulla?”

“Al contrario. Da giovane era famosissima e i suoi testi circolavano ovunque a Syrako. Mia madre mi raccontava che anche lei, da ragazza, ha letto qualche suo componimento. È, inoltre, la mia poetessa preferita. Purtroppo oggi non è rimasto più nulla di lei in circolazione.”

“Perché? Era così geniale da uscire di senno e dar fuoco all’intera sua produzione?”

“No, Max, smettila. Il fatto è che, a un certo punto della sua vita, l’hanno bollata come Indesiderata. Allontanata dai circoli letterari, dagli uffici pubblici, da tutti coloro che lei reputava fossero amici. Nessuno le ha più pubblicato nulla e l’intera sua opera è stata distrutta. Non solo l’hanno del tutto isolata, ma hanno cercato di cancellarla totalmente dalla memoria della città. Si è rifugiata in una baracca, fuori dal perimetro cittadino, e lì ha vissuto il resto dei suoi anni.”

“E tu come fai ad avere il suo diario?”

“Quando è morta, la guardia civica le ha perquisito la casa, sequestrando ogni cosa e poi bruciando tutto. Mio nonno ne era a capo. Mia madre, poteva avere circa la nostra età, notò gli scatoloni che il padre aveva portato a casa, per esaminarne il contenuto. Vi frugò dentro di nascosto e trovò il diario. Lo conservò per anni, amava la poesia. Poi, anche lei è cambiata, come quasi tutti quelli che a Syrako decidono sia meglio vivere di compromessi, in nome della tranquillità e della comodità, anche lei gelosa dei suoi privilegi e intollerante contro chiunque possa rappresentare un pericolo per il loro mantenimento. Comunque, il diario, e per fortuna, in seguito fu dimenticato tra mille scartoffie, in soffitta. Adesso mi appartiene e, spero, per sempre.”

“Vuol dire che tu non accetterai i loro compromessi?”

Sara sorrise, sarcastica. “Hai ragione a chiederlo con quel tono. Forse lo sto già facendo. Forse sarò anche io una di loro.”

“Forse. O forse No. Ma torniamo a Levante. Come mai divenne un’Indesiderata?”

“Levante era una bravissima poetessa capace di descrivere stati d’animo e stupendi paesaggi. Con una grande capacità di emozionare. Le sue descrizioni della realtà sfumavano nel sogno ed erano tutt’uno con i sentimenti umani. Non aveva ancora tuttavia incontrato l’amore. Quando successe, anche le sue poesie mutarono. Divennero struggenti, infinite, bellissime. A quel punto furono la passione e quel particolare dolore che l’accompagna a ispirarla.”

“Inteso. Scrisse lagne colossali. Comunque, cosa ci poteva essere di male a lagnarsi d’amore?”

Sara stava per rispondere, ma lui la interruppe. “Aspetta, forse ho capito. Era un amore contrastato, non accetto alla società bene, vero?”

“Già. E le sue poesie ne erano una chiara testimonianza.” Sara aprì il libro, sfogliò qualche pagina. “Un amore impossibile, come tanti.”

“Di chi si era innamorata? Un ragazzo di condizione troppo diversa dalla sua, di un uomo sposato o di che?”

“Levante s’innamorò di una ragazza. Si chiamava Chiara e, da quel momento, comparve quasi sempre nelle sue poesie. C’erano i suoi occhi, i suoi capelli, le mani, il suo corpo, le sue movenze. Divenne la sua musa ispiratrice. La società perfetta non glielo perdonò. Non si poteva giustificare un amore diverso. L’accettazione di una simile diversità avrebbe aperto le porte a tutto ciò che era al di là del codificato, del ‘normale’, dell’approvato e, quindi, del lecito. Avrebbe permesso il nascere di dubbi, la critica, persino la ribellione. La morale dei Saggi non ha mai tollerato tutto questo, lo sai. L’amore, la famiglia, i sentimenti e non solo, tutto deve essere all’interno dei loro ‘valori’, delle loro regole.” Sorrise sarcastica. “Il resto è sbagliato, è anormalità, abominio. La conseguenza è che si viene esclusi, rinnegati, trasformati in Indesiderati.”

Max era pensieroso. “Che fine ha fatto Chiara?”

“Lei era più fragile di Levante. Inizialmente, ha provato a resistere, a opporsi. Ma, alla fine, non ce l’ha fatta. Ha rinnegato il suo amore, accettato le convenzioni. Si è nascosta agli sguardi di riprovazione, ai giudizi e alle condanne. Sapeva, tuttavia, che il loro amore sarebbe stato eterno. Visse infelice per pochi mesi, poi morì, ancora troppo giovane. Fu solo allora che Levante si arrese al mondo. Per lei non aveva più senso lottare. Nei suoi ultimi componimenti è ben visibile questo estremo dolore, quest’annientamento. Poi, non fu più capace neanche di scrivere. Terminò i suoi giorni nel silenzio e nella totale solitudine.”

“Caspita che tristezza! Ti piacciono le cose allegre, eh?”

“È poesia, Max. Quel che mi piace è la sua poesia.”

“Triste.”

“Ma insomma, mica si deve apprezzare solo ciò che ha un lieto fine. E poi, molti dei suoi componimenti sono un inno all’amore. L’amore non è sempre triste.”

“Un po’ mi hai incuriosito. Che ne dici se me lo presti?”

“Se mi prometti di non farlo vedere a nessuno e non sgualcirlo. Ci tengo tantissimo.”

“Affare fatto.”

Il vento, nel frattempo, era aumentato, le nuvole si addensavano, mutando il loro candore in grigio e mostrandosi minacciose.

“Che strano, era una così bella giornata, forse è meglio che torniamo.”

“Non prima che tu mi abbia letto qualcosa di questa Levante.”

Sara non lasciò trapelare alcuna emozione e iniziò a leggere i dolci sogni di un amore proibito. E, dalle parole sussurrate, si materializzarono magici paesaggi, squarci di vita colti in brevi attimi, speranze e illusioni, gioia e dolore. Cavalcarono le onde delle emozioni, tuffandosi tra disperazione, attesa, rabbia, sconforto e risalendo verso il sogno, il desiderio, la passione, l’appagamento, la gioia pura. Sara leggeva lentamente, con sentimento e Max la guardava prestando attenzione a ogni parola, ogni suo piccolo movimento, ogni espressione e inflessione della voce. Per un po’, il tempo e lo spazio intorno si mutarono in tempo e spazio lontani, quelli dentro cui, Levante, cantava il suo amore. Le nuvole ridivennero sole e, il vento, canto. La primavera sorrise in tutto il suo splendore mutando in autunno e poi in inverno e la neve cominciò a fioccare lenta, nei cuori. Poi fu estate e furono fiori e frutti e nuovo vento e nuove nuvole e pioggia.

Solo quanto sentirono le gocce scendere fitte sulla loro pelle, i due ragazzi compresero che, forse, era davvero giunta l’ora di rincasare. Chiusero e raccolsero i libri e, senza parlare, si avviarono lentamente verso il bivio.


	11. Chapter 11

Terminata la settimana dedicata al ripasso, a scuola iniziarono le ultime interrogazioni. I Meno Cinque si erano tutti seriamente impegnati nel recupero delle loro materie con, nella maggior parte dei casi, discreti risultati.

Max aveva diligentemente ultimato il programma di letteratura, geografia e storia, senza trascurare al contempo lo studio di vivere civile, fisica e matematica. L’interrogazione con Gatti andò alla grande e il ragazzo fu particolarmente felice di poter sfoderare un sorriso di soddisfazione e gratitudine all’amica che lo aveva aiutato. Anche in vivere civile tenne testa alle incessanti domande del preside Tafano, riuscendo a ricordare tutti i seicento articoli del Decalogo. Kinotto sembrava essersi dimenticato del brutto incidente causatogli dal ragazzo e, sfoggiando una luminosa e stranamente folta capigliatura castana, aveva interrogato tutti in modo piuttosto blando, elargendo infine e indistintamente voti più che generosi.

La nuova condizione scolastica di Max non fu priva di conseguenze, difatti il suo nuovo punteggio ebbe immediate ripercussioni sull’intero punteggio familiare, che balzò al fatidico sei, con enorme gioia e soddisfazione di Gaudenzio e Beatrice.

Anche Milo riuscì a riparare in biologia, vivere civile e letteratura, sebbene non avesse ancora ritrovato il suo sorriso e buon umore, così come Karim e Zeila. L’unico che ebbe un’interrogazione insufficiente fu Tambroon, in vivere civile.

Per matematica ci fu invece per tutti una piacevole sorpresa. La nonna di Zeila, come annunziatole in precedenza, era andata a parlare con il preside Tafano per chiarire la nuova situazione familiare e quindi scolastica della nipote. Ovviamente, ci fu un po’ di subbuglio. Tutti i professori furono immediatamente convocati per prendere atto del nuovo stato della ragazza e tutti furono gentilmente invitati a trattarla e agire di conseguenza. Anche la professoressa Lafour dovette accettare e adeguarsi, pur suo malgrado, a quell’improvviso cambiamento e, facendo buon viso a cattivo gioco, fu costretta a darle la possibilità di recuperare nella sua materia. Necessariamente, anche gli altri studenti poterono usufruire della stessa opportunità, tutti con un’interrogazione piuttosto semplice, a dire il vero. Fu un vero sollievo per tutti coloro che pensavano di non avere più alcuna speranza in matematica. L’unica che, tuttavia, accolse con tiepido entusiasmo la notizia fu proprio Zeila.

Era trascorsa più di una settimana da quando si era trasferita dalla nonna e, sebbene cominciasse ad adattarsi alla sua nuova vita, non la si vedeva più sorridente e allegra come prima. Arrivava a scuola in calesse con vetturino e andava via nello stesso modo, non sostando più nel parco a chiacchierare dopo le lezioni. Sentiva lontani i suoi amici e covava rabbia in cuor suo, poiché pensava che non tenessero abbastanza alla sua amicizia da fare il primo passo nella sua direzione.

Lei, d’altronde, era impegnata, oltre che con lo studio, ad adeguarsi al nuovo stile di vita e alle rigide regole familiari. La nonna, come promesso, le aveva approntato un bellissimo guardaroba e messo a disposizione, come suo personale appartamento, una vasta ala del palazzo, arredandolo in maniera principesca. I primi giorni era stato un vagare qua e là, sbirciare, frugare, curiosare. Era divertente girovagare per quel palazzo enorme, scoprendo stanze mai viste, corridoi nascosti, addentrarsi in bui scantinati, soffitte polverose. Il parco era enorme e Zeila amava particolarmente passeggiarvi, giungendo fino al laghetto, per sostare presso le panchine, sotto il pergolato.

Un paio di giorni dopo il suo arrivo fu organizzata una cena in suo onore a cui parteciparono tutti i parenti. Zeila era emozionantissima. Il giorno prima aveva cercato di rispolverare quel po’ di etichetta che conosceva, non fu semplice però comportarsi in maniera impeccabile, davanti a tutti quegli occhi che la scrutavano, critici. Le portate furono eccellenti ma le posate erano un po’ troppe. Inoltre, si sentì impacciata nella conversazione tra commensali. Era seduta tra una vecchia zia, con occhiali spessissimi, di cui dimenticava sempre il nome e uno zio che sembrava addormentarsi mentre sorseggiava il consommé di pollo. Di fronte, una ragazza di cui sconosceva totalmente il grado di parentela, cercava di fare conversazione urlandole allegramente qualcosa che Zeila non riusciva a udire e a cui non sapeva cosa rispondere. A serata finita seppe che, tutto sommato, aveva fatto una buona impressione. Giunta l’ora del commiato e dei saluti, gli zii le fecero mille complimenti per la sua grazia e intelligenza, le zie si mostrarono interessate a conoscere i suoi futuri progetti, invitandola a ricambiare al più presto la visita. I cugini e le cugine la studiavano da lontano, senza darle eccessiva confidenza, sorridendole quando lei si voltava nella loro direzione e parlottando in gruppetti quando lei era distante.

La nonna, che durante tutta la serata le si era tenuta distante, preferendo muoversi tra un parente e l’altro, impegnata in amabili conversazioni e sorrisi appena accennati, non appena l’ultimo invitato fu andato via, la prese in disparte, facendola accomodare su un divano, nel soggiorno.

Fu gentile. Le fece i complimenti per come si era saputa comportare, per l’abbigliamento adeguato, la conversazione garbata ed essenziale. Poi, le prospettò i suoi prossimi impegni, chiedendole, al contempo, se fosse soddisfatta della sistemazione che le aveva riservato. Zeila era lusingata da tutte quelle attenzioni, ciò nonostante percepiva un’atmosfera eccessivamente formale che la metteva a disagio. Rispose cortesemente ringraziandola di tutto. La nonna le comunicò che dall’indomani, avrebbe seguito lezioni private con tre insegnanti e un tutor, che sarebbero proseguite, indipendentemente dal termine della scuola, ogni giorno. Avrebbe approfondito sia le materie scolastiche sia altre collaterali come musica e arte. Il tutor l’avrebbe aiutata nell’apprendimento delle buone maniere e delle regole familiari.

“Credo che, in tal modo, faremo di te al più presto una perfetta signorina della buona società. Non dubito inoltre che il tuo punteggio raggiungerà il nove quanto prima e, con un po’ d’impegno, forse anche entro l’anno. E chissà, in seguito potremo anche aspirare al dieci.”

I giorni trascorrevano veloci e i cambiamenti e gli impegni, rispetto al suo precedente stile di vita, si accumulavano senza sosta. La sera era talmente stanca che non riusciva a pensare a nulla, si addormentava tra le lenzuola di seta, nel silenzio assoluto.

Il risveglio era il momento peggiore. Era Diana, la sua cameriera personale a svegliarla e non il cinguettio dei passerotti, lo scorrere del fiume o lo schiarirsi del cielo con i primi raggi a fare capolino dalla finestra sul tetto della sua vecchia mansarda. Non c’era sua madre che la chiamava dolcemente e le faceva trovare la sua colazione preferita, bensì un tavolo enorme giù in sala pranzo, apparecchiato esclusivamente per lei, dove mangiava appena qualcosa, da sola. Quei momenti, troppo lunghi, lasciavano spazio ai pensieri, ai ricordi, alle nostalgie. Poi, la giornata la incalzava, fin da quando udiva, sopraggiungere dal basso, lo scalpiccio del suo cavallo e il vetturino approntare il calesse per accompagnarla a scuola. Aveva provato a chiedere alla nonna di poter condurre lei il calesse ma le era stato risposto che non si confaceva alla sua posizione.

Da quel momento la giornata trascorreva frenetica, senza più neanche il tempo per le passeggiate nel parco dei primi giorni o il girovagare nel palazzo.

Lo studio, gli impegni nelle varie associazioni benefiche, sportive e culturali, le visite ai parenti, le occupavano l’intero pomeriggio, terminando solo alle sei, con il controllo del monitor e il veloce cambio d’abito per la cena, durante la quale era possibile incontrarsi con la nonna. Cenavano insieme, in silenzio, sedute lontane l’una di fronte all’altra. A fine pasto si scambiavano qualche parola, generalmente su come era trascorsa la giornata o giocavano una silenziosa partita a scacchi. Infine, la nonna si accomiatava e anche lei, se non aveva nessun parente o conoscente da intrattenere, si ritirava nel suo appartamento.

Pensava ai suoi amici e si riprometteva sempre di parlarne alla nonna e chiederle se poteva invitarli a casa o andare, un pomeriggio, a trovarli. Poi, però, non ne aveva il coraggio.

Max non aveva avuto occasione di chiacchierare con lei negli ultimi tempi e, pur dispiacendogli, indugiava, percependo un eccessivo cambiamento nell’amica e non sapendo come comportarsi. Inoltre, era troppo preso dallo studio e, soprattutto, da Sara.

Dal pomeriggio in cui lei gli aveva prestato il canzoniere di Levante, si erano scambiati sì e no qualche parola, qualche occhiata durante le interrogazioni. Non c’era stata occasione di conversare, magari proprio della sua poetessa preferita. Ogni sera leggeva qualche pagina e comprendeva meglio sia l’animo di Sara, sia la tristezza e la passione di Levante.

Nel frattempo, la fine dell’anno scolastico si avvicinava, il ballo, gli addii. Ognuno sarebbe andato per la propria strada, talmente diversa, quella di entrambi. Lui, probabilmente, avrebbe fatto lo stesso lavoro dei genitori, un semplice impiegato all’Ufficio Centrale per la corrispondenza. Avrebbe trovato una compagna per la vita, messo su casa e famiglia e trascorso i suoi anni vedendosi vivere, come i suoi genitori.

Lei. Che cosa avrebbe fatto, lei? Avrebbe dovuto scegliere se legare il suo futuro a quello di Federico, a quella vita già confezionata che le si prospettava oppure… Oppure cosa? Max, fino a qualche giorno prima, aveva creduto che qualcosa fosse mutato nelle loro vite, che lei fosse cambiata. Non sapeva esattamente cosa ma, quando stavano insieme, si sentiva in grado di comprendere meglio la realtà che vivevano e quella che avrebbero potuto vivere. I dubbi non facevano paura, l’incertezza del domani era uno stimolo. Né aveva più timore di sognare, sfidando anche la società perfetta.

Ciò che invece poteva vedere in quegli ultimi giorni a scuola, che correvano via veloci, era la conferma che tutto era stato solo un’illusione. Sara aveva già scelto e, forse, non si era mai posta veramente il dilemma. Non era cambiato nulla tra lei e Federico, anzi, sembravano più vicini e felici. Tutti i dubbi che lei aveva manifestato sembravano essersi dissolti. La Sara che Max aveva imparato a conoscere, rimaneva tra le pagine di un libro dalla copertina rossa, un po’ sgualcito, che racchiudeva dei sogni infranti.

Anche la soddisfazione per i traguardi scolastici raggiunti andava via via scemando. Rimanevano tristezza, rabbia e delusione. E, sebbene sembrasse che tutto stava tornando alla normalità e i problemi che finora lo avevano assillato stessero trovando una soluzione, Max sentiva che tutto attorno a sé andava invece sfasciandosi, irrimediabilmente.

La linea scura dei cipressi, oltre la quale si estendeva il Campo dei Defunti, si stagliava netta all’orizzonte, sul lato sinistro della strada che scendeva da scuola in città. Max si rese conto che non l’aveva mai notato. Chissà perché aveva sempre e solo prestato attenzione ai limoni che cingevano il viale, all’azzurro del cielo, ai fiori, agli insetti che invadevano l’aria, al candore del selciato.

Quel giorno aveva avuto l’ultima interrogazione ed era andata bene. Ora poteva stare tranquillo fino alla fine dell’anno, sereno.

Lui non si sentiva per nulla così. Guardò avanti, una figura gli camminava a circa cinquanta metri innanzi. Vide che era bassa, con corti capelli chiari, Milo. Decise di raggiungerlo e lo chiamò a voce alta. Questi rallentò l’andatura ma non si voltò né si fermò. Max accelerò fino a raggiungere l’amico e, sforzandosi di apparire allegro, gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Ehi, Milo, non si aspettano più gli amici?”

“Ho rallentato, no?”

“Stai andando a casa?”

“Tu che dici?”

“Credo di sì. Sei soddisfatto delle interrogazioni? È andato tutto bene, se non fosse per vivere civile di Tambroon.”

“Già.”

“Noto che sei di poche parole. Cosa succede, Milo?”

“Non mi è sembrato che ultimamente t’interessasse.”

“Ma che dici! Giorni fa te l’ho chiesto e tu mi hai detto che tuo padre stava male. Non ho voluto insistere, però, tu continui a essere di malumore. Non è da te. C’è dell’altro, non è così?”

“Non sono affari tuoi, Max. Pensa alla tua vita.”

“Ci provo, anche se non è così semplice, neanche per me. Eppure, non ne faccio una tragedia se non ti sei minimamente interessato a come sto io, in questi giorni.”

Milo sorrise, amaro. “Già, immagino i tuoi problemi. Joanna ti ha dato buca per il ballo? O forse Federico te le ha nuovamente suonate? Gli stai molestando la ragazza, per caso?”

Max divenne serio. “Piantala. Non mi conosci così bene come credi. E comunque, se i problemi che ti affliggono sono così gravi come dai a intendere, perché non me ne parli? Forse ti posso aiutare o, almeno, parlarne potrà farti bene. Siamo amici, te lo ricordi ancora?”

Milo si voltò di scatto, in volto una rabbia che l’amico non aveva mai visto, i pugni chiusi.

“Basta Max! Ho detto che non ti voglio tra i piedi, lasciami stare, lo capisci? Vattene!” Glielo gridò in faccia, con collera.

Max non si fece intimorire da quella reazione violenta. Lo afferrò per le spalle, scuotendolo e gridando a sua volta.

“No, non me ne vado. Ci siamo promessi che ci saremmo sempre aiutati, che mai avremmo lasciato uno di noi nei guai. E mi pare che tu lo sia. Non me ne vado, finché non mi dici cosa ti accade, fino a che non mi permetti di aiutarti.”

Milo si calmò di scatto, guardandolo fisso, gelido.

“Vuoi veramente sapere cosa mi succede?”

Max fece cenno di sì con la testa.

“Beh, peggio per te. Seguimi.”

S’incamminò senza più parlare verso la zona nord, verso casa sua. Max gli stava dietro, perplesso.

Giunsero al piazzale e girarono a sinistra. Max diede una veloce occhiata alla prima villa, casa di Sara. Fuori c’era Nicolas che giocava con Fumosa.

Penultimo edificio a destra. Max riconobbe casa di Milo, perfetta, impeccabile. Attraversarono il porticato dalle colonne di cristallo. Gli aprì il maggiordomo, Leandro, se non ricordava male, che lo guardò accigliato, rispondendo impassibile alle domande di Milo.

“Com’è la situazione, Leandro? C’è qualche cambiamento?”

“Stabile, signorino.”

“E lei?”

“Nella sua camera.” Fece un cenno con la bocca, come di rassegnazione.

“Non fare preparare per me, non ho fame. Se vuoi, puoi anche prenderti un giorno libero oggi. Non devo studiare e posso pensare a tutto io.”

“Grazie, signorino, ma preferisco restare.”

Milo abbozzò un sussurrato “Grazie” e fece cenno a Max di seguirlo su per le scale.

Questi osservava l’amico, colpito da tanta serietà, sicurezza e autorità. Lui era abituato a vederlo sempre allegro, scanzonato e anche un po’ imbranato. Sembrava una persona diversa.

Arrivarono davanti a una porta che Milo esitò un po' prima di aprire. Gli occhi dovettero abituarsi alla penombra, poi Max vide una sagoma sotto le coltri del letto a baldacchino, al centro di stanza.

“Ecco, mio padre.” Milo si avvicinò al letto, sollevò le lenzuola. L’uomo aveva gli occhi chiusi, una grande benda in testa e sembrava dormisse. Max lo guardò interrogativo ma non disse nulla, aspettando fosse l’altro a parlare.

“È così ormai da dieci giorni, da quando è successo l’incidente. Penso sia in coma.”

“Mi dispiace, davvero. I medici cosa dicono?”

“Medici? No. L’ha curato mia madre, nei rari momenti in cui… Comunque no, nessuno deve sapere del suo stato. Per il monitor ha una semplice influenza.”

“Ma, perché? Non capisco.”

“Mio padre è il Consigliere del Delegato, un tipo importante.” A quelle ultime parole Milo abbozzò un sorriso che sembrava più un ghigno. “Non possiamo permettere di divulgare le sue condizioni, non sapendo neanche se si riprenderà. Qualcuno potrebbe approfittarsene.”

Max continuava a non capire, ma preferì evitare di chiedere altre spiegazioni.

“Davvero, Milo, mi dispiace. Ora capisco perché sei così giù, in questi giorni, con tuo padre in questo stato. Chissà come devi starci male, come devi essere preoccupato. Scusa per non averlo capito prima.” Gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. Questi si voltò nella sua direzione e, nonostante la penombra, Max vide che rideva.

“Ah, ah. Perché, tu hai pensato, credevi, che io fossi preoccupato per mio padre?”

Max spalancò gli occhi. “Come? Cosa vuoi dire, allora?”

Milo tornò serio. “Lui è in queste condizioni perché l’ho ridotto io, così.” Si fermò un attimo, poi continuò, tranquillo, senza far caso all’espressione sconvolta dell’amico.

“È sempre stato un tipo violento, cattivo. Picchiava me e mia madre. In verità non volevo che si riducesse così, quando l’ho colpito, non l’ho fatto intenzionalmente ma dovevo pur difendermi. Poi, ho capito.”

Max lo ascoltava, cercando di dare un senso a quelle parole, rendendosi conto che, in meno di un minuto, la realtà che lui conosceva stava improvvisamente mutando sotto i suoi occhi.

“Ho capito che l’avrei dovuto fare prima. Che non gli avrei dovuto permettere di trattare me e mia madre in quel modo, per tanti anni. Che ero felice che lui fosse caduto sotto il mio colpo e che il mio desiderio più grande era che non si risvegliasse più. Già. Anche ora, spero sempre che non si riprenda. Che un giorno, Leandro, mi comunichi che non ce l’ha fatta, che se ne è andato. Sarebbe una bella liberazione, non trovi?”

Max non riusciva a dire nulla. Milo lo osservò, interrogativo.

“Non dici più nulla, adesso, amico? Non volevi conoscere il mio tormento, non volevi aiutarmi?”

“Io non potevo mai immaginare tutto questo.” Max scosse la testa. “Non hai mai fatto trapelare niente. È tutto così… assurdo.”

“Assurdo, dici? Ti faccio vedere io cosa è assurdo.” Si alzò la maglia. Il dorso era pieno di cicatrici e lividi ancora evidenti. Eh, eh, ora capisci perché facevo il bagno, al fiume, sempre con la maglietta. E non ho finito, vieni.” Uscirono dalla stanza e si diressero in quella attigua. Non appena aprì, una forte puzza di alcool ne uscì fuori. A differenza dell’altra, la stanza era inondata di luce, mostrando chiaramente il disordine circostante. La puzza proveniva da decine di bottiglie sparse intorno, alcune con il contenuto completamente rovesciato. Una donna era supina sul letto e russava in maniera evidente.

“Ti presento mia madre, l’illustre ex chirurgo, la donna che lui ha ridotto in questo stato. Ora, se non ti dispiace, dobbiamo salutarci. Come vedi, devo occuparmi di lei.”

Max scese in fretta, senza aggiungere nulla. Milo lo seguì con lo sguardo, mentre Leandro gli apriva il pesante portone e lo richiudeva subito dopo. Da basso, il maggiordomo, diresse lo sguardo su, per le scale, verso la figura immobile appoggiata alla balaustra.

“Signorino, è certo che sia stata una buona idea parlare con quel…suo amico?”

“Hai detto bene, Leandro, un mio amico. Non credo avremo dei problemi con lui. Oltretutto, in questo modo, non s’impiccerà più. Io continuerò a gestire la situazione frattanto che il Consigliere starà male.” Sorrise, calmo. “Le direttive che invio all’esecutivo e le comunicazioni al Delegato sembrano le sue. Con una semplice influenza, infatti, mio padre può sempre lavorare, no?

Leandro fece un cenno d’assenso, poi si congedò. Milo rimase pensieroso per qualche minuto, poi rientrò da sua madre, cominciando a scuoterla, per svegliarla.

La campanella suonò alle dieci in punto, annunciando la pausa di metà mattina. Se durante l’anno, la maggior parte degli studenti era solita rimanere in classe, a ripassare le materie dell’ora successiva, in quegli ultimi giorni di scuola, si riversava in massa nel parco, per godersi il caldo sole di fine maggio.

Zeila si guardò intorno, indecisa su come trascorrere quei quindici minuti. Vide Max, disteso su una panchina, gli occhi chiusi. Il resto della compagnia dei Meno Cinque era sparpagliata intorno, ognuno per i fatti propri. Sara e Federico, in disparte, chiacchieravano allegri. 

“Stai dormendo o puoi concedere udienza a una povera mortale?”

Max aprì lentamente un occhio, senza muovere altro muscolo.

Lei gli si avvicinò ancora un poco. “Va bene, è tanto che non parliamo e, forse, la colpa è di entrambi. Comunque, che ne dici se cerchiamo di rimediare? Mi siete mancati molto, tu e gli altri.” Gli aveva con forza spostato le gambe dalla panchina e gli si era seduta accanto.

“Guarda che non ti ho dato il permesso.” Aveva risposto lui, indicando la panchina e poggiandole a sua volta le gambe in grembo. Aprì entrambi gli occhi, osservandola meglio. La sua amica d’infanzia era cambiata. Capelli e trucco curati, elegante, ma, soprattutto, bellissima. Notò, tuttavia, che un velo di tristezza le velava gli occhi scuri, rendendoli ancora più profondi.

“Va bene. Ti sei finalmente degnata di rivolgermi la parola. Ma non è che cambi nuovamente idea e mi mandi a quel paese da un momento all’altro, eh? In questo periodo avete tutti uno strano concetto di amicizia.”

“Non ti riferisci solo a me, vero?”

“Già. Non sembra ma dovrebbero esserci i nostri amici, qui intorno.”

“Senti, Max, io non so cosa stia capitando agli altri. Forse me ne sarei dovuta interessare, ma ero troppo occupata con me stessa, con i miei problemi. Non sono riuscita a confidarmi, probabilmente avevo bisogno di tempo e speravo faceste voi, il primo passo.”

Lui stava per protestare, ma lei proseguì senza dargli il tempo.

“Ho capito. Mi dispiace. Spero di riuscire a farmi perdonare, in qualche modo.”

Max si tirò su e si stampò in faccia un sorriso malizioso. “Uhm, vediamo. Vuoi farti perdonare? Possiamo iniziare allora con un bel massaggio ai piedi, mi fanno un po’ male.” Si tolse in fretta le scarpe e poggiò nuovamente le gambe sulla ragazza, stiracchiandosi sulla panchina.

Zeila spalancò gli occhi, disgustata, poi decise di stare al gioco. “Ai tuoi ordini, mio signore.”

Afferrò le scarpe e fuggì via, ridendo. Max si alzò per rincorrerla ma si rese conto di essere completamente scalzo. Il suono della campanella, intanto, segnò la fine dell’intervallo. Chiamò l’amica, urlando e intimandole atroci vendette ma costei, entrando nell’edificio scolastico, scomparve alla vista.

Non fu divertente entrare nell’aula di matematica a piedi nudi. Si giustificò, con una Lafour alquanto allibita, dicendo che le scarpe gli erano state rubate da un ignoto teppista, poi si andò a sedere, come al solito, vicino a Zeila, lanciandole uno sguardo di fuoco. Questa sorrise e gli indicò qualcosa sotto il banco.

“Adesso le puoi prendere. Comunque fanno puzza. Non le avrei più potuto tenere qui sotto.”

Finite le lezioni, decisero di fare la strada di ritorno insieme. Zeila mandò via il vetturino, contenta di stare un po’ con il suo amico. Parlarono tanto, di mille e più cose. Lei gli raccontò della sua nuova vita, descrivendogli luoghi e persone. Lui rimase ad ascoltare, stupito di come fossero cambiate le cose. Non ebbe scrupoli a chiederle se pensava ogni tanto ai Suoi. Zeila non rispose. Poi, fu la volta di Max. Non fu facile ma le parlò della sua amicizia con Sara, dei suoi dubbi sulla vita a Syrako, della sua preoccupazione per Milo, Karim e Tambroon. Tralasciò tuttavia di parlarle dei suoi sentimenti per Sara, di Levante e della situazione familiare di Milo. Le raccontò anche di Melanzana e di come avesse rubato il cuore dei suoi genitori. Risero molto e il tempo trascorse veloce. Senza accorgersene, si ritrovarono al bivio. Zeila si voltò verso Max, contrariata che fosse giunta già l’ora dei saluti.

“Non voglio tornare, non ora.” La brezza le incorniciava i lisci capelli neri intorno all’ovale del viso.

“Hai ragione. È una giornata troppo bella per chiudersi in casa. Che ne dici se andiamo un po’ al fiume, come ai vecchi tempi?”

A Zeila brillarono gli occhi. “Sarebbe bellissimo.”

“E allora, andiamo!” Max le afferrò la mano e la trascinò indietro, in una folle corsa fino al fiume, giungendovi stanchi e accaldati. Con il respiro corto e il gran ridere, si fecero cadere sulla morbida erba della riva. Il cielo, sebbene filtrato dal fogliame, era azzurro e limpido. Zeila sorrise.

“Sono parecchi giorni che non venivo fin quaggiù. Eppure, quando sono qui, mi sento diversa, pacificata. Starei così per sempre. Immagino, però, la nonna che non mi vede arrivare, il tutor e i professori che mi aspettano, mia cugina Flavia felice di evitare la nostra noiosissima e convenevole chiacchierata pomeridiana. Dovrò dare parecchie spiegazioni al rientro.”

“Puoi sempre dire che hai cambiato idea e hai deciso di tornare dai Tuoi. Che hai troppo nostalgia di questi stupendi luoghi e dei tuoi genitori. Che ti possono fare?”

Zeila si voltò verso il compagno. “Io non ho nostalgia dei miei genitori o della mia vita al fiume. Il fiume è bellissimo e io ci starei per sempre, ma solo perché con me ci sei tu.”

Si guardarono in silenzio, pochi istanti che sembrarono eterni. In quello sguardo, Max intese tutte le parole non dette dall’amica, i gesti, i silenzi di quegli anni. E non riuscì a dire nulla. Accanto aveva una bellissima ragazza con gli occhi neri e le labbra rosa che lo fissava, innamorata di lui. Si alzò di scatto.

“Il sole è abbastanza caldo. Se non sei una codarda vieni in acqua.” Si tuffò, senza aspettare risposta, tutto vestito.

“Ma tu sei matto!” Urlò lei, ritraendosi dagli schizzi.

“Eh, no! Se credi di poterti salvare da un bel bagno, ti sbagli di grosso.” La afferrò per le braccia e la tirò a sé, mentre lei urlava e cercava di divincolarsi. Caddero entrambi in acqua, ridendo, bagnati fradici. Quando si alzarono, si ritrovarono vicini, gocciolanti e infreddoliti, lui che le cingeva la vita. Non sorridevano più e si fissavano, perplessi. Non era più possibile scappare. Le labbra di entrambi si avvicinarono, lentamente, fino a sfiorarsi.

Quella sera Zeila non riusciva a prendere sonno. Ripensava al pomeriggio trascorso al fiume, a Max, a quel bacio dolcissimo. Erano rimasti in silenzio, imbarazzati, poi si erano avviati verso casa, stretti l’uno all’altra. Alla nonna aveva raccontato che aveva voluto fare una semplice passeggiata, da sola, al fiume e lì era scivolata in acqua. Come previsto, le aveva fatto una bella ramanzina, insistendo sull’importanza dei doveri, le responsabilità, il giusto contegno e invitandola, infine, a scusarsi con gli insegnanti e la cugina che l’avevano attesa a lungo, invano. Zeila non era stata pressoché ad ascoltare, persa nei suoi pensieri, nei suoi sogni. Ora, nel silenzio della notte, contava le ore, i minuti, che la separavano dal nuovo giorno e da lui.

Udì il pendolo in biblioteca battere i due rintocchi. Spense la luce, costringendosi a chiudere gli occhi, qualcos’altro, però, la spinse a riaccendere e fermarsi in ascolto. Due voci, neanche tanto sommesse, giungevano dal basso, di cui una era di sicuro quella della nonna, l’altra era maschile e sconosciuta. Non riusciva a sentire cosa si dicessero, tuttavia non sembrava avessero un tono cordiale. Le due di notte, inoltre, non era certo un’ora appropriata per ricevere visite, così Zeila pensò bene di uscire dalla stanza per udire meglio. Scese le scale a piedi nudi, cercando di non fare il benché minimo rumore. Il buio sarebbe stato totale se non ci fosse stato un sottile spiraglio di luce provenire dalla porta appena accostata della biblioteca, da cui giungevano le voci. Avvicinatasi, riuscì persino a scorgere le sagome dei due, muoversi nervosi intorno al tavolo al centro della stanza. Poi, vide la nonna lasciarsi andare su una poltrona, sembrava stanca. L’uomo, anch’egli piuttosto anziano, invece continuò a parlare, con foga, rimanendo in piedi.

“Camilla, non puoi abbandonarci proprio adesso. Non ora che potremmo avere delle difficoltà. Sei sempre stata uno dei pilastri portanti tra le famiglie nobili, quella che si è battuta più di tutte affinché la vita a Syrako possa rimanere serena qual è. Sai benissimo che questo è un anno particolare, dobbiamo essere particolarmente uniti e attenti, muoverci con cautela ma anche con decisione. E tu che fai? Mi dici che ti vuoi ritirare.” Il tono era concitato, preoccupato.

La nonna puntò i gomiti sui braccioli della poltrona e rispose con calma, paziente, come se parlasse a un bambino che non vuole capire. “Da quanti anni ci conosciamo, Sergio? Venti? Trenta? Quaranta? Ho perso il conto. Mi conosci bene e sai che non mi sono mai tirata indietro, neanche quando si è trattato di mia figlia e mio genero e di….” Fece una pausa, sospirando.

“Ora però è diverso. Sono malata, lo sai. Non mi resta molto. E ho una nipote a cui pensare. Ciò che mi rimane di mia figlia. Stavolta, non voglio sbagliare, non posso. Ho bisogno di lei e lei di me. Quando me ne andrò, lascerò tutto nelle sue mani e non è ancora pronta. Ha molto da imparare e io poco tempo per insegnare. Non posso e non voglio dunque, non più.” Ricadde indietro sullo schienale, socchiudendo gli occhi. L’uomo aveva ascoltato in piedi, in silenzio. Quando lei ebbe finito, le si avvicinò, sedendosi sulla poltrona accanto e con una mano le sfiorò il viso. Quando ricominciò a parlare, il tono era più calmo, condiscendente.

“So bene quanto hai fatto per noi tutti, Cam. E quanto hai sofferto.” Le prese la mano. “So ciò a cui hai dovuto rinunciare, a cui abbiamo dovuto rinunciare.” Il tono divenne più basso, la voce tremula. 

“E non c’è istante, in tutti questi anni, in cui non poterti amare non mi sia pesato.” Per pochi istanti cercò il suo sguardo, che non trovò. Allora le lasciò la mano e il tono di voce ritornò deciso.

“Ma le nostre vite erano già state decise e le abbiamo vissute fino in fondo, così come dovevamo. Abbiamo sempre lottato insieme, in nome dei Saggi Onnipotenti. Rinunciare adesso, vorrebbe dire rischiare di vanificare anni e anni di paziente lavoro e sacrifici.” Fece una pausa. “Ti prego, rimani ancora una volta al mio fianco, anche se fosse l’ultima!”

La donna si alzò di scatto, avvicinandosi alla porta. Zeila ebbe un sussulto e si appiattì alla parete, trattenendo il respiro. Camilla si voltò, dandole le spalle, e ricominciò a parlare.

“La mia decisione è presa, Sergio. Ti prego di non insistere oltre. Non voglio essere più coinvolta con i Prelevatori. Per ciò che concerne il tanto temuto arrivo dei Portatori di Spirito, penso che lo stiate sopravvalutando. Non credo che, perché una volta c’è stato un tentativo di fuga, questo debba necessariamente ripetersi. Andrà tutto bene, come ogni anno e...”

Sergio la interruppe. “No, no, non è come pensi. Sappi che due persone sono al corrente di tutto, di cui una è un _prescelto_ non ancora convertito. Si nascondono da mesi e non riusciamo a stanarli. Secondo il gruppo, attendono i Portatori per poter fuggire. Ti immagini, Camilla, cosa accadrebbe, se qualche _impuro_ uscisse da Syrako?”

“Il Delegato cosa dice?”

Sergio rispose sottovoce, guardandosi intorno. “Sai che la sua opinione discosta leggermente da quella dei Saggi. Se fosse per lui, distruggerebbe quell’inutile popolo o, almeno, impedirebbe loro di entrare in città. Purtroppo i Saggi considerano quei primitivi parte dell’equilibrio creatosi nell’Isola dopo la grande guerra. Il Delegato sta facendo il possibile ma non è così semplice. Oltretutto, il Suo Consigliere si è ammalato, così gli sono rimaste tutte le responsabilità. Inoltre, abbiamo dovuto sospendere per un po’ i prelievi. Si era venuto a creare qualche piccolo sospetto in alcuni studenti. Dopodomani, riprenderemo. E abbiamo bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile.”

“L’unica cosa che ti posso offrire sono le mie stanze sotterranee. Potete utilizzarle, a patto che siate quanto più discreti. Non voglio che mia nipote venga al corrente di qualcosa. Almeno non adesso. E comunque ora basta, Sergio. Sono stanca e voglio andare a riposarmi. Ti auguro buona fortuna ma non mi cercare più, ti ripeto che con il gruppo ho chiuso.”

Zeila vide la nonna allungare il braccio per aprire la porta e invitare l’ospite ad andare via. Fece appena in tempo a correre indietro, nascondendosi dietro una colonna, nella parte più buia dell’anticamera. Vide l’uomo salutare rispettosamente e andare via, la nonna salire lentamente le scale e chiudersi in camera.

Zeila, sconvolta e confusa, tornò silenziosamente nella sua stanza. Non aveva capito bene a cosa avesse assistito, si rendeva conto nondimeno che la nonna nascondeva un importante segreto che coinvolgeva l’intera città. Cos’era questo gruppo dei Prelevatori di cui aveva fatto parte e cosa avrebbero ricominciato a prelevare nei giorni successivi? E chi erano i Prescelti e gli Impuri? Aveva inteso bene solo una parte della conversazione, ossia quella che riguardava i Portatori di Spirito. Li conosceva grazie al racconto che di essi le aveva fatto il padre. Non immaginava però potessero fare tanta paura e che potessero essere tanto odiati al punto di desiderare la loro distruzione. Erano stati i suoi genitori a tentare la fuga da Syrako, quasi diciotto anni prima e la nonna glielo aveva impedito, insieme al suo gruppo. E poi c’era la faccenda delle stanze sotterrane, nelle quali sarebbe presto successo qualcosa. E quel presunto amore soffocato tra l’uomo e la nonna e, infine, la sua malattia... La testa le girava e cominciava ad avere paura. La nonna aveva detto che quando sarebbe stato il momento, avrebbe lasciato tutto nelle sue mani. Quando sarebbe stata pronta. Non intendeva solo un’eredità materiale, ora ne era certa. L’avrebbe messa al corrente di quel segreto solo nel momento in cui sarebbe stata certa che lei lo avrebbe accettato. E, a quel punto, non sarebbe potuta più tornare indietro.


	12. Chapter 12

Max lo vide vicino al laghetto, solo, lanciare molliche al banco affamato di pesci. Lo chiamò ripetutamente, ma Tambroon non rispose. Gli si avvicinò, il volto era tirato, lo sguardo triste.

“Dal comportamento famelico sembrano dei piranha!” Aveva afferrato dalle mani dell’amico un pezzo di pane e iniziato anche lui a distribuirlo abbondantemente alle centinaia di bocche voraci che gorgogliavano addossati l’una all’altra.

“È andata male, Max. Non sarò promosso, l’unico del nostro gruppo. E dovrò tornare al Centro Recupero.” Non aveva alzato nemmeno la testa.

“Non hai neanche un po’ di fiducia nei tuoi amici, a quanto pare! C’eravamo ripromessi che avremmo trovato una soluzione, per chiunque di noi non ce l’avesse fatta. E così sarà, Tambroon.”

Questi alzò lo sguardo di poco, fissandolo interrogativo e speranzoso. “Cosa vuoi dire?”

“In fondo è andata meglio di quanto ci aspettavamo, giusto? Non sei passato in vivere civile. Una sola materia. Sarà uno scherzo sistemare le cose.”

“Hai un piano? Sai veramente come fare?”

“Con Milo avevamo deciso già da un bel po’. Cambieremo il tuo voto la sera del ballo. Cioè domani. Saranno tutti impegnati in altro, non ci noterà nessuno mentre ce la fileremo dal salone principale per andare in sala registri. In pochi minuti saremo di ritorno e tutto sarà risolto nel migliore dei modi.”

“E Tafano? Cosa dirà il preside?”

“Una volta che i voti saranno registrati dal computer ed elaborati nei giudizi finali, non potrà farci nulla neanche lui. Penserà a qualche errore. Tutto avverrà in automatico il giorno dopo. E non credo che a qualcuno venga voglia di controllare i voti degli studenti la sera del ballo. È un piano perfetto. E ora sorridi, dai!”

Tambroon accennò un sorriso, mollando in acqua il resto del pane, l’espressione era tornata quella scanzonata di sempre. Si stiracchiò e respirò profondamente.

“Ah. Non sai che sollievo. Mi vedevo già, solo e abbandonato, ripetere l’anno in quel posto orribile. Senza contare la delusione dei Miei.” Di colpo, guardò Max.

“Ma tu sei proprio sicuro, al cento per cento, che andrà tutto bene?”

“Basta! Ti ho detto che puoi stare tranquillo. Te lo prometto. E ora smettiamo di parlare di questo. Invece, dimmi, con chi andrai domani al ballo? Non me lo hai ancora detto.”

“Beh, a dire il vero sono stato un tantino occupato in questo ultimo periodo, per pensarci. Avrei voluto chiederlo a Clara, ma credo che ormai sia troppo tardi.”

“Ma che dici? So con assoluta certezza che non glielo ha chiesto nessun altro e che… aspetta te!”

“Davvero? Sei certo? Da chi lo hai saputo?”

“Le mie fonti non possono essere rivelate ma io, al posto tuo, eviterei di perdere altro tempo.”

“Se è così, considerala una cosa già fatta. La campanella d’inizio lezioni sta per suonare, credo ci dovremmo avvicinare all’ingresso. Glielo chiederò durante la pausa di metà mattina. Tu, invece, ci andrai con Joanna, giusto?”

Max divenne improvvisamente serio.“Veramente, ho qualche problema.”

“Non la vuoi più portare oppure è lei che ha cambiato idea?”

“No, è che ieri ho combinato un gran bel pasticcio.” Max si lasciò andare su una panchina lì vicino, disinteressandosi totalmente del suono della campana. Tutti si affrettavano a entrare, tra cui Zeila che, da lontano, gli sorrise e accennò con un movimento della mano di sbrigarsi.

“Max, mi fai preoccupare. Cosa hai fatto?”

“So di aver sbagliato. Ora però non so proprio che fare. L’ho baciata.”

“Chi, avresti baciato?”

“Zeila.”

“Coosa? Ma sei scemo? È una nostra amica, cavolo! E tutti sanno che è da sempre innamorata di te! Non puoi farle questo. A meno che…”

“No. Non sono innamorato di lei. Purtroppo. È successo. Lei era dolcissima e bellissima e io non ho resistito. E ora non so come comportarmi. Non voglio farle del male.”

“Lo hai già fatto! Non hai pensato che avresti perso la sua amicizia? È possibile che t’importi così poco di lei? So bene che sei un grande egoista, Max, ma non credevo che… Con i tuoi amici!”

“Guarda che già mi sento sufficientemente in colpa e non posso tornare indietro. Ho cercato di evitarla, stamani, non credo però di poterlo fare ancora a lungo. Si aspetta di certo che porti lei al ballo. Anche se lo facessi, credo che peggiorerei le cose.”

“Infatti. Non osare. Le devi dire come stanno realmente le cose e subito!”

“Non voglio perderla, Tambroon.”

“Probabilmente ci dovevi pensare prima. L’unica cosa che puoi fare, adesso, credo sia essere sincero e accettarne le conseguenze. Magari non ti rivolgerà la parola per i prossimi, diciamo, venti o trenta anni, ma prima o poi capirà e ti perdonerà. Forse.”

“Certo che tu, per tirare su il morale, sei il migliore! E se invece temporeggio per un po’, magari faccio l’antipatico o filo qualcun’altra? Lei si potrebbe scocciare e io non ne avrei colpa. In fondo mi piace, anche se so benissimo che non potrebbe essere come con le altre. Lei è importante.”

“Si può sapere cosa stai dicendo? Ti piace, è importante, però non sei innamorato di lei. Cosa significa essere innamorato per te, Max? Secondo me non lo sai.”

“Può darsi. È difficile da spiegare.”

“C’è qualcun’altra? Sii sincero.”

“Certo. Joanna, Livia, Serena, Yvonne. Le ultime.”

“Va bene. È inutile parlare con te. Io ti ho dato un consiglio, poi comportati come credi. Da essere ignobile, cioè, o da essere solo un poco ignobile.”

“Ma non c’è molta differenza!”

Tambroon sbuffò e, senza aspettare altro, ingranò la marcia e si avviò verso il portone. “Gatti ci farà pagare questo ritardo.”

“Ormai sono gli ultimi giorni”, rispose Max correndo per raggiungere l’amico. “Sono tutti più clementi, a fine anno.”

Gatti non fu di questa opinione. “I bagni saranno più puliti grazie a voi.” Aveva detto.

“Professore, la nostra ora pranzo…”

“Mangiare meno non può farvi che bene. Mi raccomando, olio di gomito!”

“Professore…”

Gatti era già lontano. Max e Tambroon, con secchio e straccio in mano erano allibiti.

“Tutta colpa tua!” Tambroon tirò all’amico lo straccio, infuriato.

“Nessuno ti ha costretto ad ascoltarmi. Libero arbitrio, no?”

“Va a quel paese!”

“Anche tu!”

Max si sedette sulla sedia sbilenca, guardandosi intorno. Tambroon contò le porte lungo il corridoio, corrispondenti ai bagni da pulire. Poi un pensiero lo fece sorridere.

“Max?”

“Che vuoi?”

“Mi dispiace davvero, ma credo di non arrivare con Speedy all’altezza dei water. Penso proprio che dovrai occupartene tu, di tutti.

“Che?”

“Io mi occuperò di lavare l’unico lavabo sufficientemente alto.”

“Caro amico, dimentichi un particolare.”

“Quale?”

“Conosco benissimo anch’io Speedy. E so che può alzarsi e abbassarsi a piacimento.” Gli tirò nuovamente lo straccio. “Muoviti e non mi fare perdere tempo che voglio andarmene da qui.”

Terminarono appena in tempo per vedere gli altri uscire dalla sala mensa e dirigersi in aula di biologia.

Si affrettarono verso il bancone, ma la signorina Pastella li bloccò. “L’ora di pranzo è finita. Mi dispiace, ma non c’è più niente per voi.”

“Immagino come le dispiace!” Max la guardò torvo, tornando indietro.

“Che tristezza e che fame.” Tambroon si teneva lo stomaco. Poi, d’improvviso, spalancò gli occhi, incrociando lo stesso sguardo d’intesa dell’amico.

“Com’è che non ci abbiamo pensato prima! Speedy!” Tambroon premette un pulsante e da uno sportello fuoriuscì una confezione di biscotti allo zenzero.

“Non c’è altro?” Fece Max, con una smorfia.

“Aspetta che riprovo.” Questa volta lo sportello rimase vuoto.

“Questo è perché ti mangi tutto senza poi sostituirlo. Dovremo accontentarci di questa roba disgustosa.” Max afferrò i biscotti e cominciò a divorarli, con Tambroon dietro che protestava.

“Già, questo perché erano disgustosi. Lasciamene almeno qualcuno!” Strepitava.

Nello stesso momento Zeila li raggiunse, sorridente.

“Ehilà, ragazzi. Non vi ho quasi visto tutto il giorno. Si può sapere che combinate?”

Max era rimasto immobile, senza saper cosa rispondere. Tambroon ne approfittò per riprendersi i biscotti.

Zeila si avvicinò, diventando seria. “Max, ti devo parlare, è una cosa piuttosto importante.”

“Sì, anche io.”

“Beh, io invece vado in classe.” Tambroon lanciò un’occhiata significativa all’amico e scomparve.

Max osservò l’amica e pensò che quella era l’ultima volta che l’avrebbe vista sorridergli, se le avesse detto la verità.

“Zeila, forse, per adesso, è meglio tornare in classe, la professoressa potrebbe arrabbiarsi. Oltretutto, questo non è un buon posto per parlare.” E fece cenno alla segretaria che li osservava da dietro la scrivania.

“Stai tranquillo.” Rispose, spostandosi di una decina di metri e tirando l’amico per il braccio. “Ho saputo che la prof. ritarderà di una ventina di minuti.”

Max si rassegnò e si sedette sul divanetto dell’atrio, seguito dalla ragazza, con gli occhi della signorina Piselli, in lontananza, puntati su di loro.

“È successo qualcosa di molto strano, ieri, a casa della nonna. Credo che tu debba saperlo, magari sai che significa.”

“Zeila, devo parlarti prima io, è piuttosto importante.”

“Qualunque cosa sia, può aspettare. Ciò che ti devo dire lo supera di certo. Ieri notte ho sentito conversare la nonna con un uomo, in biblioteca. Dicevano delle cose…”

Lui la interruppe. “No, aspetta. Riguarda ieri, quel nostro bacio.”

Zeila si fece più attenta, mentre Max ne evitava lo sguardo.

“È stato dolcissimo. E tu sai quanto tu sia importante per me e quanto ti voglia bene. Però…” Stentava a continuare.

“Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, Max?”

Lui, finalmente, alzò gli occhi. “Zeila io non ti posso illudere. Non sono innamorato di te. Mi dispiace.”

Lei sorrise, confusa, la voce le tremava.

“So che non lo sei. L’ho sempre saputo e non ho mai preteso nulla da te, Max. Mi basta poterti stare vicino, sapere che io conto qualcosa nella tua vita.” Respirò a fondo. “Ti amo abbastanza io, per entrambi. Hai detto che sono importante, che mi vuoi bene. Credo anche di piacerti. Perché allora non può esserci qualcosa in più, tra noi, di una semplice amicizia?”

“È proprio questo il punto. Tu sei una mia amica, la migliore amica che abbia.” Le prese le mani. “Non voglio che le cose cambino. Non posso volerti bene nel modo in cui vuoi tu. Non posso farti del male, Zeila. Perché, prima o poi te ne farei e tu lo sai. Non sono il tipo che rimane fedele, che ti può garantire qualcosa. Distruggeremmo tutto tra di noi, la nostra amicizia finirebbe.”

Lei si liberò dalla stretta, stravolta. “E allora sai che ti dico? Non me ne importa nulla della nostra amicizia. È già finita, non lo capisci? Mi va bene ciò che mi puoi dare. Mi sta bene tutto, purché io ti possa amare. Sono convinta che alla fine anche tu riuscirai a provare qualcosa in più, farò in modo che avvenga…”

Non la fece continuare. “No, Zeila, per favore…”

“Ma anche se questo non fosse, non importa, andrà bene qualunque cosa, purché possiamo stare insieme. Te lo giuro, non ti soffocherò, non pretenderò nulla di più da te di ciò che potrai dare. Ti prego Max, io non posso vivere senza di te, tu sei la mia aria, lo capisci?” Gli occhi erano velati, i singhiozzi le troncavano le parole.

Max era sconvolto, non aveva mai pensato di causare tanto dolore in qualcuno. Non sapeva che fare e che dire. In quel momento, l’unica cosa che desiderava era essere quanto più lontano possibile. Oppure, stringerla talmente forte tra le braccia, da non farla più piangere. Rimase invece immobile, impassibile, davanti a quella ragazza che lo fissava tra le lacrime. Furono attimi eterni. Poi, lei si coprì il volto tra le mani e fuggì via. La faccia scandalizzata della Piselli fu l’ultima cosa che vide Max prima di tornare, mesto, in aula.

Zeila non c’era e non la vide per il resto dell’ora. Al rintocco del pendolo si accorse che stava andando via con Karim. Ebbe la tentazione di fermarla ma non il coraggio. Oltretutto, non avrebbe saputo che dirle. Tambroon era già andato via, dietro Clara. Milo camminava lento, solo, come oramai d’abitudine. Affrettò il passo per raggiungerlo, non aveva dimenticato ciò che aveva promesso di fare l’indomani.

“Milo, aspetta, ti devo parlare.” Questi si fermò, in attesa.

“Ho chiacchierato con Tambroon, questa mattina, gli ho detto di non preoccuparsi per vivere civile e che avremmo pensato noi a sistemare la faccenda.

“Intendi il tuo piano di modificare il voto sul registro?”

“Certo. Ti ricordi? Dobbiamo agire domani sera, sempre tu sia ancora d’accordo.”

“Nessun problema. Ci vediamo all’ingresso di scuola. Decideremo lì stesso il momento giusto per agire. Ora ti devo salutare.” Milo era imperturbabile e lui non riusciva ad abituarsi a vederlo così.

Si sentì improvvisamente solo. Dove era finita la compagnia dei Meno Cinque? Dove i suoi amici? Si avviò amareggiato verso casa. Al bivio vide una figura avanzare in senso contrario. Era Karim, il quale, probabilmente, aveva accompagnato Zeila fino all’incrocio con la strada costeggiante il fiume e ora stava tornando indietro. Non appena lo riconobbe gli andò incontrò. Fu contento che almeno uno dei suoi amici si ricordasse di lui. Gli sorrise, affrettando il passo, poi, non vide più nulla. Si ritrovò steso a terra con un forte dolore al naso e alla mascella. Karim era lì, davanti a lui, con il pugno ancora teso e lo sguardo minaccioso.

“Vigliacco, sei solo un vigliacco”, urlava.

Max cercò di tirarsi su ma gli girava la testa. Era disorientato e non riusciva a rispondergli.

“Alzati e battiti, se hai un po’ di fegato!”

Lo guardò interrogativo e si rese conto che faceva sul serio. “Non ho alcuna intenzione di battermi con te.” Fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire. Si passò la mano sul labbro e si rese conto che sanguinava.

“E allora farò tutto da solo”, esclamò Karim, afferrandolo per il bavero della camicia e scuotendolo violentemente. Cadde nuovamente.

“Non mi batto perché non ho nulla contro di te.”

“Io invece sì.” Rispose l’altro, mentre gli sferrava un nuovo colpo. “Ti avevo avvisato che te l’avrei fatta pagare se avessi fatto del male a Zeila. E dire che mi ero fidato di te. Ti credevo un amico! Sei solo un essere vigliacco e meschino, a cui non importa nulla degli altri.”

“Karim, è stato solo un bacio, nient’altro. Io non l’ho mai illusa e non era mia intenzione farle del male.”

“Tu sapevi benissimo quanto fosse innamorata di te. Ne abbiamo anche parlato e mi avevi giurato che non le avresti mai causato dolore. Eppure non ti sei fatto alcuno scrupolo. Zeila è una ragazza dolce e sensibile e tu l’hai ferita. Hai tradito lei e me. Una persona capace di trattare così gli amici è solo un essere spregevole.” Stava per colpirlo ancora ma ci ripensò e lo lasciò andare, guardandolo con sdegno. “Non ne vale la pena. Mi fai solo schifo. Non ti avvicinare mai più a lei, perché, la prossima volta, non sarò così indulgente, ricordatelo!”

L’indomani mattina Max non riuscì ad alzarsi dal letto. Non erano solo le ossa e la mascella a fargli male. Melanzana gli saltellava addosso, incurante di tutto, mentre la madre lo chiamava dalla stanza accanto, urlandogli quanto fosse tardi. Si girò dall’altra parte e si coprì il capo con le lenzuola. Melanzana, irritato da quest’indifferenza nei suoi confronti, tentò disperatamente un ultimo gesto, insinuandosi sotto le coperte per giungere a tutti i costi fino al suo padrone. Il risultato fu che venne preso per la collottola e buttato con malagrazia sul pavimento. Offeso e con un “Miao” di disapprovazione, il micio uscì svelto dalla porta accostata per rifugiarsi tra le amorevoli braccia di Beatrice. Costei, intanto, era entrata nella stanza per capire come mai il figlio fosse ancora a letto.

“Si può sapere cosa ti succede stamattina? La colazione è pronta da un pezzo.”

“Non mi sento bene. Non credo di poter andare a scuola.” Disse, attraverso il lenzuolo.

“Che cosa ti senti?” Beatrice era preoccupata. “Ieri, quando sei tornato, non ti sei fatto vedere andandotene subito a letto, oggi non ti vuoi alzare. Mi sa che ti sta venendo l’influenza, fammi toccare la fronte.” E, senza attendere, tirò giù il lenzuolo. Max si mise immediatamente le mani sul viso, ma questo non bastò a coprire gli estesi lividi che, durante la notte, avevano assunto un colore violaceo.

Beatrice sussultò, spaventata. “Cosa succede? Cosa sono questi…?”

“Sarà qualche strano virus che gira, mamma. Non ti preoccupare, mi basta un giorno di riposo e vedrai che passerà tutto.”

“Mi credi veramente così scema?” Aveva alzato la voce, irritata. Max si rassegnò a una ramanzina sulla non violenza.

“Si vede subito che questa è allergia. Hai mangiato di nuovo kiwi? Lo sai che sei allergico!”

“Forse, probabilmente.” Sospirò.

“Va bene, non ti preoccupare. Comunico io, sotto la mia responsabilità, la tua indisposizione, al monitor. Per quest’oggi non mangiare nulla, per sicurezza. Ti vengo a controllare tra un poco e, se le macchie non saranno scomparse in un paio d’ore, chiameremo il medico.”

Rimasto finalmente solo, Max si mise a meditare sulla sua triste sorte, sebbene distratto da un’improvvisa fame, accresciuta dall’idea di non poter, per quel giorno, toccare cibo.

Si sentiva fortemente colpevole. Per il suo egoismo aveva in un sol colpo perso due amici mentre Milo era strano e lontano. Inoltre, non era riuscito a mantenere l’amicizia con Sara. Forse, c’era davvero qualcosa che non andava in lui.

Pensò che la cosa migliore era quella di non presentarsi al ballo. Non ne aveva alcuna voglia. Come avrebbe guardato in faccia Karim e Zeila? L’ideale sarebbe stato quello di darsi malato per le prossime settimane, anzi, mesi. Ma c’era Tambroon a cui pensare. Non avrebbe potuto tradire anche lui. Gli aveva fatto una promessa e l’avrebbe mantenuta, a tutti i costi.

Rimase tutta la mattinata a letto cercando e non riuscendoci, di dormire. Nel primo pomeriggio, con lo stomaco troppo vuoto per continuare quella farsa, decise di alzarsi e mangiare qualcosa. La madre lo bloccò all’istante.

“Hai ancora tutte le tue macchie, non puoi.”

“Senti mamma, smettiamola. Non credo di essere allergico al kiwi. Guardami bene. Non ti viene in mente nient’altro?” Max voleva risolvere la situazione, stanco e non dell’umore giusto per continuare a mentire.

Beatrice lo osservò con attenzione, poi spalancò gli occhi, allarmata. “Per i Saggi Onnipotenti! Tu non sei allergico al kiwi!”

“L’hai capito, finalmente.” Max aveva sempre ritenuto sua madre una donna intelligente e come tale quasi sempre si comportava ma, a volte, gli sembrava davvero tonta.

“Oh amore di mamma! Perché non lo hai detto prima? Non mi volevi dare un dispiacere, ecco perché. Sei allergico al pelo di gatto, vero? Questo sì che è un gran bel problema!”

Max si lasciò andare sulla sedia della cucina, senza alcuna voglia di ribattere. Chiese solo se, a quel punto, poteva avere il suo pranzo.

Riacquistate le forze, gli venne voglia di uscire da quella casa. Il ballo sarebbe iniziato alle sette di sera. Aveva ancora del tempo, così decise che sarebbe andato a trovare Sara. Voleva chiarire con lei alcune cose e ridarle il diario di Levante. Comunicò alla madre che stava uscendo e che non si sarebbe dovuta preoccupare, in quanto il luogo dove sarebbe andato non era infestato dai gatti, eccetto Isidoro, naturalmente, ma questo non lo disse perché, più che un gatto, quello era una specie di elefante in miniatura.

“Va bene, amore mio. E non t’impensierire, si risolverà tutto. Quando tornerà papà, ne discuterò con lui e, se il tuo problema dovesse persistere, riusciremo a trovare un rimedio.”

Max la osservò con affetto. In fondo, quella donna gli voleva bene. Sarebbe stata capace di rinunciare a Melly per lui, se fosse stato necessario.

“Potresti anche andare a vivere con la nonna, per un po’, che ne dici?” Continuò lei.

Max si rimangiò il suo ultimo pensiero, sbigottito.

“È tanto che non ti vede, povera donna! E se un periodo da lei non dovesse bastare… Beh, non bagniamoci prima del tempo!”

Era sgomento nell’immaginare quale soluzione estrema avrebbe trovato Beatrice. L’unica a non sfiorarla di certo era, a questo punto, quella di mandare via il gatto. In fondo, se lo doveva aspettare, era suo figlio. Da qualcuno doveva pur aver ereditato il suo egoismo.

Era un bellissimo pomeriggio e l’aria piuttosto calda. Fu felice di uscire e, anche se temeva quell’incontro, lo era anche all’idea di rivedere Sara. Sperò vivamente di trovarla a casa. Era tanto, oramai, che non passavano un po’ di tempo insieme. Probabilmente a lei non importava più della loro amicizia e, forse, gli era stata vicina solo perché voleva mantenere fede all’impegno preso con il professor Gatti. Lui, però, voleva che glielo dicesse in faccia. Non poteva aver del tutto frainteso quella simpatia tra di loro. Non potevano, le sue, essere parole dette solo per riempire i vuoti durante le ore di studio, quando gli raccontava dei suoi sentimenti, dei suoi desideri, dei suoi dubbi. Gli aveva parlato di Levante prestandogli il suo diario. Lo avrebbe fatto lo stesso se non avesse avuto un po’ di fiducia in lui, se non avesse sentito anche lei qualcosa che anche lontanamente assomigliasse all’amicizia? E, se tutto ciò era stato vero, reale, perché adesso non gli rivolgeva neanche la parola o il saluto?

Con queste domande per la testa, Max giunse al cancello della villa, dietro il quale, Fumosa lo accolse abbaiando furiosamente.

Rimase fermo là davanti, senza aver il coraggio di suonare. Dopo circa dieci minuti si affacciò Giuseppina, infastidita dal continuo abbaiare del cane. Quando lo vide, lo riconobbe subito e fu piuttosto gentile. Gli disse che Sara non era in casa, ma doveva tornare a minuti, dato che si doveva preparare per il ballo. Gli chiese se voleva attenderla dentro, che gli avrebbe offerto della ciambella appena sfornata e, seppure titubante, lui accettò. Seppe che Nicolas era a letto con la febbre, i genitori non erano in casa e Sara era andata a trovare Federico. Dopo avergli guardato il volto interrogativa, lo fece accomodare nello studio dove, come al solito, Isidoro sonnecchiava sul cuscino.

“Per quei lividi hai già applicato qualche unguento?” Chiese, improvvisamente.

Max si sentì a disagio e rispose che non ci aveva pensato. Dopo poco, la donna tornò con il vassoio carico di dolci e bibite e con un tubetto blu. “Questo applicalo più volte al giorno, vedrai che andranno via in fretta.” Lo lasciò per andare da Nicolas che chiamava, mentre Isidoro, svegliatosi, avvicinò il muso al vassoio, cercando di capire se contenesse qualcosa di suo interesse.

Quando, dopo circa quindici minuti, la porta si aprì, ciò che vide Sara entrando, fu un ragazzo biondo coricato sul divano con un gatto sulla pancia, che si dividevano le ultime briciole di ciò che doveva essere stato un dolce.

“Vedo che voi due andate piuttosto d’accordo. Non mi era sembrato così l’ultima volta che ti sei fatto graffiare.”

Max si alzò in fretta per ricomporsi facendo balzare in aria micio e vassoio. “È che adesso ho anch’io un gatto. Mi sto abituando a convivere con la loro specie.” Cercò di raccogliere i cocci del piatto e del bicchiere.

Sara era rimasta immobile a osservarlo. Poi, gli si avvicinò. “Cosa vuoi, Max?”

Lui si fermò, fissandola. Aveva una semplice maglia a righe e un pantalone scuro. I capelli legati a coda le scivolavano in piccole ciocche sulla fronte e la nuca. Sembrava una bambina, se non fosse stato per quell’aria seria. “Fammi capire, Sara. Voglio solo capire.”

Lei inarcò le sopracciglia. “Mi spieghi che cosa vorresti capire?”

“Perché non mi saluti più e parli più, perché non passiamo più del tempo insieme e non vuoi più la mia amicizia. È sufficiente per avere una risposta?”

Sara abbozzò un sorriso e si avvicinò alla finestra, dandogli le spalle. “Noi non siamo mai stati amici. Ti ho solo dato una mano nello studio. È normale chiacchierare durante le pause. Ed è quello che abbiamo fatto. Questa non è amicizia.”

Max non si fece scoraggiare. Le si avvicinò, costringendola a voltarsi verso di lui. “Quindi per te è normale confidare al primo venuto le tue paure, le tue incertezze, i tuoi sogni? Mi hai parlato di Federico e confessato il tuo amore per il mare. Io ho fatto lo stesso. Mi hai parlato di Levante, prestandomi addirittura il suo diario, il tuo libro preferito. E tu dici che queste sono chiacchiere per passar tempo? Si può sapere che ti capita? Di cosa hai paura, Sara? Che c’è di male a essere amici? Non m’interessa se hai deciso di continuare a stare con quel deficiente di Federico. Io voglio solo poterti stare vicino. Non vedo nulla di sbagliato in questo.”

“Infatti, non c’è nulla di sbagliato. Se anch’io volessi. È solo che a me non interessa la tua amicizia. In fondo cosa t’importa? Hai, credo, un sufficiente numero di amici e amiche, non hai bisogno di me. Non c’è altro da dire. E ora, se non ti dispiace, gradirei che te ne andassi. Devo preparami. Non so tu ma io a quel ballo ci voglio andare.” Si avvicinò alla porta della stanza, aprendola.

Max era sconcertato da tanta flemma. Si rese conto che aveva sbagliato tutto. Non conosceva la ragazza che aveva dinanzi.

“Ora sì che sei stata sufficientemente chiara e io tolgo il disturbo.” Afferrò il suo zaino. “Ah, un’ultima cosa. Ti ho riportato il tuo libro.”

“Hai già finito di leggerlo?”

“Che t’importa? Da quel che ho capito, non t’interessa la mia opinione. Comunque la risposta è no. Mi mancano un paio di pagine. Te l’ho riportato per avere la scusa di rivederti.”

Sara era sorpresa da tanta sincerità. “Se vuoi puoi tenerlo, me lo ridarai l’ultimo giorno di scuola.”

“Lo sai che è anche il giorno del mio compleanno? Sei veramente generosa. Lo considererò un regalo. Buon ballo.” Mentre si avvicinava alla porta, si avvide che qualcosa le brillava al collo.

“Porti ancora il ciondolo che ti ho regalato.” Lo prese tra le mani. “Strano, per una a cui non importa niente. Perché, Sara?”

“È un bell’oggetto e basta.” Lo disse a testa bassa, scostandogli le mani.

“Sei proprio sicura?”

Lei alzò la testa e lo fissò, per dimostrargli che diceva il vero. I loro sguardi s’incrociarono, lui esitò.

“Un’ultima cosa, allora. Vieni con me.” Le afferrò il braccio e la condusse giù per le scale, verso il portone d’ingresso.

“Sei matto? Dove vuoi andare? Ti ho detto che devo prepararmi! E non mi piace essere forzata.”

“Non ci metteremo molto. E io non ti sto forzando, sei tu che mi stai seguendo.” Uscirono veloci, senza chiudersi il cancello alle spalle, cosicché Fumosa li seguì allegramente. Rallentarono il passo.

“Ora posso sapere dove stiamo andando?”

“Al belvedere. Alla nostra panchina.”

“Non sapevo avessimo una _nostra_ panchina. Sappi che quella a cui ti riferisci è la mia panchina. Personale e privata.” Si aggiustò i capelli, spettinati per la corsa. “E, in ogni caso, non capisco cosa vorresti fare se non farci arrivare entrambi in ritardo a scuola. Lo sai, vero, che come prima cosa c’è il saluto dei Saggi? Non ce lo possiamo perdere.”

“Muoio dalla voglia di udire le loro voci. Ma non ti preoccupare, arriveremo perfettamente in orario”. Fumosa gironzolava loro intorno, contenta di poter fare una passeggiata. Sara mise il muso e rimase silenziosa fino a che giunsero a destinazione.

“Eccoci qua.” Max respirò profondamente quell’aria che, ancora una volta, sapeva di mare. Anche Sara se ne accorse ma non lo diede a vedere. Si sedettero.

“E quindi? Cosa vuoi adesso da me? Che ti ripeta le stesse cose di prima?”

“No. Preferisco di no. Vorrei stare qui, seduto con te qualche minuto e basta. Possiamo anche non parlare, se preferisci.” Era serio e fissava l’orizzonte.

Lei, invece, non riusciva a stare ferma sulla panchina. Carezzava Fumosa che, nel frattempo, le si era accucciata accanto, ticchettava sul sedile e si girava di qua e di là.

“Sei nervosa?”

“Sto cercando di far passare velocemente il tempo.” Lo guardò ma lui non aveva l’espressione che si sarebbe aspettata. Non era né sarcastico, né arrogante. Sembrava solo triste.

“Con chi hai fatto a pugni, stavolta?” Lo chiese, sfiorandogli il viso. “Sono dei brutti lividi.”

“Te ne sei accorta? È una storia troppo lunga e sofferta. Non credo possa interessare una mia non-amica.” Sara riconobbe il suo tono ironico e le venne di sorridere.

“Guarda che lo avevo notato anche prima. Se non ne vuoi parlare, non ti forzo. Le strisce rosse sulle mani credo, invece, siano del tuo gatto. È così?”

“Non riesci a stare un po’ in silenzio? Comunque sì, sono di Melanzana. E non ridere del nome, perché gliel’ho dato io. È una peste e i miei genitori l’adorano.” Fece una pausa. “Visto, stiamo parlando.”

“Uhm, sì, è vero. Di cose futili, comunque. È che stare qui mi rilassa.”

“Sei stressata, allora?”

“No. Volevo solo dire che questo è un posto bellissimo. Poi piace anche a te, no?”

“A me piace perché ci vengo insieme a te. E perché c’è profumo di mare. Quel giorno ti dissi che prima o poi ti avrei portato a vederlo e tu accettasti. Perché lo hai fatto, Sara?”

Lei sbuffò. “Era solo un sogno, una fantasia. Quel giorno magari ero un poco giù e volevo pensare solo a cose belle. Nient’altro.”

“E se i sogni potessero avverarsi, ci verresti?”

“Cosa vuoi farmi dire, che amo stare con te? Che sarei felice di passeggiare insieme su una spiaggia, mano nella mano?”

Lui non rispose e lei continuò.

“A volte capita che diciamo e facciamo cose stupide. Col senno del poi, però, ridimensioniamo le situazioni, le persone. Non dico che non sono stata bene con te, nei giorni scorsi. Però ho ripensato a tutti quei dubbi che avevo e credo di averli superati.” Sviò il suo sguardo e fissò la lontana striscia blu.

“La mia vita è questa. Il mio futuro è già scritto e io ho capito che mi va bene. Ho fatto pace con Federico e fra qualche anno ci sposeremo. Non c’è altro.”

Lui le si avvicinò e, con un gesto spontaneo, le scostò i capelli dal viso. “C’è solo una cosa che proprio non riesco a capire. Io cosa c’entro in tutto questo? Perché ti do fastidio? Perché guarda, se insisti ancora con la favola che la nostra amicizia non ti sia mai importata, non ci credo. C’è qualcosa tra di noi, lo sento. E questo non mi era mai capitato con nessun’altra. So che per te è lo stesso. Perché non puoi vivere la tua vita così come hai deciso e includerci anche me?”

Lei si era girata e Max la costrinse a voltarsi verso di lui. I loro visi quasi si toccavano.

“Va bene. So di essere stato un po’ troppo insistente. Ti chiedo solo di guardarmi negli occhi mentre mi ripeti un’ultima volta che non t’importa nulla di me. Fallo e non t’importunerò più. Mai più, Sara, te lo giuro.”

Lei aveva gli occhi velati di lacrime, eppure fissi in quelli di lui. Stava per parlare ma lui, piano, la attirò a sé. Sentì che tremava. La strinse con dolcezza. I nasi si sfiorarono, i loro volti. Le labbra, dischiuse, non riuscivano ad articolare alcun suono. Si poggiarono, appena, le une sulle altre, incerte. Il tempo sembrò fermarsi.

“No! È tutto sbagliato.” Sara si scostò, alzandosi e allontanandosi. Piangeva.

“Sara, ti prego…” Cercò di avvicinarsi ancora ma lei lo respinse.

“Il mondo in cui viviamo è questo. Non lo comprendi? È un mondo che non ci accetterà mai. Siamo giovani, non voglio lottare per tutta la vita. Lo hai capito, adesso, perché noi non potremo mai essere amici? Non voglio farmi e farti male. Non mi cercare più Max, te lo chiedo per favore.” Si strappò il ciondolo dal collo e lo buttò a terra, poi corse via. Max la guardò andar via. Questa volta era davvero finita e lui, per la seconda volta in pochissimo tempo, aveva fatto piangere una ragazza. Raccolse il ciondolo, stringendolo forte in mano.

Sara aveva scelto, anche per lui.


	13. Chapter 13

La signorina Piselli scuoteva la testa alla vista di tutte quelle ragazze che facevano il loro ingresso a scuola in abiti scollacciati e provocanti. Erano poche quelle che, secondo lei, vestivano ancora in maniera dignitosa e consona alla loro età. Una bella gonnellina plissettata, ad esempio, una camicia abbottonata fino all’ultimo bottone, un abito a maniche lunghe e che arrivasse almeno fin sotto al ginocchio. Anche la divisa, purtroppo, non era più quella di qualche anno prima. Il comitato scolastico era stato troppo permissivo, in quegli ultimi anni, ed ecco il risultato.

Certo, quel giorno, gli abiti delle ragazze erano rigorosamente lunghi, da sera. Ma le scollature, le trasparenze dei tessuti! La segretaria sospirò. Che indecenza! Senza considerare le coppiette che osavano sbaciucchiarsi ovunque e davanti a chiunque. Se fosse stato per lei, avrebbe adottato seri provvedimenti. Lei sì, che avrebbe rimesso a posto le cose!

Una di quelle ragazze attrasse particolarmente la sua attenzione. Scandalizzata, bofonchiò a voce alta parole di disapprovazione, inarcando le sopracciglia e pulendosi nervosamente gli occhialini.

Joanna era bellissima in quel suo abito di seta rosso, con un corpetto che lasciava scoperte le spalle e metteva in mostra un ampio décolleté. Una lunga spaccatura si apriva lateralmente all’abito. I capelli rossi e lunghissimi erano acconciati sulla nuca con ciocche ondulate che scendevano morbide. Al suo passaggio la folla degli astanti si spalancò magicamente. Lei, consapevole dell’effetto che provocava, sorrise compiaciuta, elargendo saluti a tutti. Giunta all’interno dell’androne cercò con lo sguardo il suo cavaliere.

Max si era posizionato, spalle al muro, in un angolo della stanza. Beatrice lo aveva costretto a indossare l’abito scuro che gli aveva comprato per l’occasione e con cui lui si sentiva perfettamente a disagio. In mano aveva la rosa che si era soliti donare alla propria dama e che gli aveva procurato sempre sua madre all’ultimo minuto, recidendola dal giardino dell’inquilino sottostante. Era bianca e profumatissima. Continuava a odorarla, rischiando di sgualcirla, perso nei suoi pensieri.

Joanna gli venne incontro. “È molto che mi attendi?” Chiese, con voce suadente.

La guardò come se non realizzasse cosa volesse quella ragazza davanti a lui. Ovvio che non poteva rispondere che lei era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri in quel momento.

“No, non è molto. Sei bellissima.”

“Grazie.” Vide la rosa tra le sue mani. “Questa è per me?”

“Ah sì, certo.” Gliela porse, aiutandola ad appuntarsela alla vita.

“Ahi!” Joanna fece una smorfia di dolore.

“Cosa è successo?”

“Potevi almeno togliere le spine” Rispose lei, senza perdere quel suo seducente sorriso.

L’atrio cominciava a riempirsi. Pochi minuti ancora e si sarebbero trasferiti tutti nella sala grande, dove avrebbero assistito all’annuale saluto dei Saggi. Subito dopo, il Preside Tafano e la sua dama avrebbero aperto le danze.

Entrarono insieme, Karim e Zeila. Lui indossava un abito blu notte con una camicia bianca. Lei era splendida nel suo abito retto, di seta color bianco perla, con preziosi inserti floreali d’argento. Argentei anche i fili che le intrecciavano i lunghi capelli neri. Lei lo vide, ma volse la testa e, con Karim, si diressero più avanti.

Max sospirò e il suo sguardo cercò ancora, oltre l’ingresso, da cui oramai sembrava non entrare più nessuno. Joanna, nel frattempo, appariva contrariata della poca considerazione che riceveva dal suo cavaliere.

Tra quella che era diventata una folla, vide Milo, un po’ più avanti. Era solo e, come il solito, pensieroso. Avrebbe voluto raggiungerlo, ma la sua dama lo intratteneva con alcuni pettegolezzi su professori e compagni. Tambroon e Clara erano stati tra i primi ad arrivare ed erano vicini al divanetto, impegnati in una fitta conversazione. L’abito di Clara era rosa, strati su strati d’impalpabile tulle. Lui si era vestito di celeste e Max si chiese se avesse scelto quel colore per intonarlo a quello della sua dama. C’erano anche Gasper e Carla, ognuno con dama e cavaliere. Gasper sembrava un altro senza occhiali e con il suo impeccabile smoking, accompagnato da una e brunetta piuttosto esile e molto carina. Anche Carla aveva tolto gli occhiali e i brufoli sembravano miracolosamente scomparsi. Vide che aveva degli occhi verdi niente male che s’intonavano con la seta verde acqua del suo abito. Il suo cavaliere era alto e robusto e anch’egli alquanto aitante. Haichico e Giacomo erano vicini, senza alcuna dama ed evidentemente di malumore.

Le fragranze delle rose, appuntate sugli abiti di tutte le dame e sistemate un po’ dappertutto nella sala, in molteplici composizioni, si erano miscelate insieme, impregnando l’aria di un intenso profumo. Le voci dei presenti divenivano sempre più assordanti, un cicaleccio confuso e indistinto. A Max girava la testa mentre continuava a guardarsi intorno.

Il suono di una campanella e la voce della professoressa Pescis invitarono tutti a trasferirsi in sala grande. Il brusio s’interruppe e la folla si mosse lenta, tra fruscii di sete e sorrisi.

Nella stanza, il monitor era già acceso e mandava lampi bluastri. I professori erano schierati sul palco, tutti eleganti e sorridenti. Il preside Tafano, davanti al leggio, esortava i suoi alunni a prendere velocemente posto. Max e Joanna si sedettero vicino l’ingresso dal quale, ogni tanto, giungeva qualche ritardatario. Il monitor diede un improvviso sibilo e una cifra in rosso apparve a caratteri cubitali sullo sfondo azzurro: Era il conto alla rovescia che avrebbe segnato il collegamento con i Saggi. Mancavano centoventi secondi. I pochi rimasti alzati si affrettarono ad accomodarsi, i professori, nervosi, si rassettavano gli abiti, Tafano andava avanti e indietro e pareva parlare da solo.

“Ogni anno la stessa storia!” Pensò Max. “Fortunatamente questo è l’ultimo.” E si augurò di riuscire a restare sveglio durante l’intera ora di discorso. Sessanta secondi all’inizio. Dalla porta apparve Sara con, dietro, Federico. Ambedue apparivano nervosi e affannati. Per pochi attimi Max incrociò lo sguardo di Sara e gli sembrò volesse dirgli qualcosa. Federico la tirò tuttavia verso il centro, dove trovarono due posti a sedere. La vide passargli accanto e allontanarsi, vestita di azzurro cielo e gli sembrò bella più che mai. I capelli erano raccolti sulla nuca con qualche piccola ciocca ribelle che le scendeva sul volto e sul collo. La seguì con lo sguardo, mentre il conto alla rovescia terminava con un sonoro _beep_ e lo schermo s’illuminava di bianco. Un totale silenzio calò di colpo sulla stanza. Tutti gli occhi si rivolsero allo schermo su cui iniziarono a materializzarsi delle figure.

Eccoli. I loro volti giganteggiare, ogni anno uguali a se stessi, senza che il tempo potesse scalfire la loro eterna e saggia vecchiaia.

Eccoli, gli Onnipotenti. Tutti e tre identici, con i loro lunghi capelli bianchi e i volti rugosi. L’uno vicino all’altro, con sorriso benigno, contemplare quei giovani con i loro occhi miti di un celeste chiarissimo, quasi trasparente. E questi, affascinati, rispondere con un boato, l’entusiasta accoglienza della gioventù.

Le loro voci calde iniziarono a diffondersi nella sala, lentamente, penetrando nelle menti e nei cuori. Le parole, scandite, venivano pronunciate alternatamene da ognuno di loro, senza mai sovrapporsi, come se a parlare fosse un solo essere piuttosto che tre.

Non erano molte le occasioni per le quali si mostravano al proprio popolo, se non nelle feste comandate, come quella delle Rose, in maggio, insieme alla quale elargivano i saluti di fine anno scolastico. Per il resto, era il Delegato il loro portavoce ufficiale, il braccio operativo delle loro imperscrutabili decisioni, il responsabile di tutta la vita civile a Syrako. Quelle poche volte rimanevano, tuttavia, importanti avvenimenti.

Max pensò che lui, a differenza dei suoi compagni di scuola, non si era mai emozionato alla loro presenza e non si era mai sentito rapito dalle loro parole. La Rumpa avrebbe addotto come motivo che era un insensibile e, in fondo, viste le vicende dell’ultimo periodo, cominciava a sospettarlo anche lui. Certe cose, però, non riusciva proprio a capirle. Come, ad esempio, la loro onnipotenza. Si diceva che fossero sempre esistiti o che comunque avessero un’età indefinita e che potevano tutto. Perché, allora, avevano bisogno di subalterni come il Delegato per far andare avanti le cose? Perché avevano permesso la grande guerra, cento anni prima? Perché permettevano il dolore e la sofferenza e persino la morte? Perché la loro perfetta società doveva avere dei confini? Molti dicevano che essi avevano lasciato ai syrakosiani il libero arbitrio. E, pur potendo donare loro la perfezione, avevano preferito che fossero loro stessi, seguendo le loro direttive, a crearsela. Ma il libero arbitrio non doveva comprendere la scelta e i dubbi? A Syrako era lecito invece solo ciò che era codificato in loro nome. E dunque, il libero arbitrio che senso aveva? Se, infine, la colpa era dell’incapacità del Delegato, perché avevano posto lui al comando? Ci sarebbe mai potuta essere un’alternativa valida tra gli esseri umani, costituzionalmente limitati e pieni di difetti? Pensò che la società perfetta faceva acqua da qualche parte e, quegli esseri perfetti e onnipotenti generavano in lui diverse perplessità.

L’ora era quasi trascorsa e Max si meravigliò di essere ancora sveglio. Infatti, quelle voci, cantilenanti e pacate, dopo poco avevano in lui, da sempre, un effetto soporifero. Si sforzava di ascoltare i monologhi sulla perfezione delle leggi, le esortazioni a collaborare per un quieto e sereno vivere, l’esaltazione del modello sirakosiano, l’importanza della non violenza e del rispetto degli altri. Riscontrava troppe contraddizioni all’interno di quei discorsi, nella realtà di ogni giorno, per interessarsene. Così, finiva per sonnecchiare e risvegliarsi solo quando la sirena suonava la fine del collegamento e l’inizio del ballo di fine anno. Quella volta, tuttavia, era troppo preso dal tenere d’occhio Sara e Federico e, al contempo, Milo. Doveva trovare il momento giusto per parlare con lui e mettersi d’accordo su come e quando si sarebbero mossi.

La sirena suonò. Le vetuste figure sparirono dallo schermo e il preside Tafano si avvicinò al leggio, annunciando l’apertura delle danze. Prese per mano la sua dama, una compiaciuta professoressa Rumpa, e si avviò verso l’adiacente salone delle feste. Dietro, il codazzo dei professori e degli studenti. Max notò con meraviglia che la professoressa Lafour era a braccetto con il professor Kinotto. Costui, al settimo cielo, contemplava estasiato, dal basso verso l’alto, la sua dama non ugualmente soddisfatta.

“Non dovremmo muoverci anche noi?” Joanna era impaziente di spostarsi in sala ballo e contrariata dalla distrazione del suo compagno.

“Certo, certo.” Le diede il braccio e sfoderò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi. Lei non sembrava convinta.

“Non sembri molto contento di stare con me, stasera.” Mise il broncio.

“Ma che dici? È che questa mattina sono stato poco bene. Ora, però, divertiamoci!” La afferrò per la vita e si lanciò tra la folla di ballerini che vorticava per la stanza. Joanna sorrise, finalmente, e si lasciò guidare dal suo cavaliere nel turbinio delle danze e della musica. La stanza risplendeva di centinaia di luci ed era addobbata con festoni argento e oro. Sui tavoli, lussuosamente apparecchiati, facevano mostra di sé pietanze stuzzicanti e, ovunque, vasi di profumati fiori.

Lo vide seduto su una delle poche sedie allineate ai lati. Continuò a guardare nella sua direzione e, non appena gli sguardi s’incrociarono, gli fece cenno di volergli parlare. Milo rispose con un cenno del capo. Terminata la danza, si allontanò con una scusa da Joanna.

“Tu non dovevi essere accompagnato da Jasmine?”

“Le ho detto che si poteva ritenere libera, non avevo voglia di compagnia, questa sera. Se non fosse stato per Tambroon, sarei rimasto a casa.”

“E avresti rinunciato al sacrosanto saluto dei Saggi?” Max fece un sorrisino mentre Milo rispose con una scrollata di spalle, poi lo guardò fisso.

“È ancora troppo presto, Max. Dobbiamo agire quando la festa è al suo culmine. Facciamo così: tra mezzora comincio io ad allontanarmi, tu fai passare altri dieci minuti e mi raggiungi nei bagni. Non tardare oltre. Da lì, proseguiamo insieme. Anche se qualcuno dovesse seguirci, andare in bagno svierebbe qualunque sospetto. Da quel momento faremo particolare attenzione. Va bene?”

“Sì, può andare. Ci si vede tra poco.” Max si allontanò per raggiungere la sua compagna ma non la vide più tra la folla. Girò un po’, quindi si avvicinò al tavolo del rinfresco dove cominciò ad assaggiare un po’ di tutto. Da quella posizione vedeva piuttosto bene l’intera sala e si accorse che Joanna stava danzando tranquillamente con un aitante giovanotto in smoking bianco.

“Meglio così.” Pensò.

“Hai perduto la tua dama?” Sara giunse alle spalle e Max per poco non s’affogò con un crostino alla crema di tartufo.

“È che l’ho trascurata un poco.” Rispose, con un tono risentito. Non si aspettava assolutamente che gli rivolgesse la parola, quella sera. Lei guardava innanzi a sé, verso la moltitudine danzante, immobile.

Max incalzò. “Tu, invece? Dov’è Federico? E perché ti stai degnando di parlarmi?”

“Ti dispiace, se lo faccio? Fede si è allontanato e non lo riesco a trovare. Comunque, non ha importanza.”

“Cosa non ha importanza? Che mi parli o che _Fede_ si è smarrito?” Lo disse in tono ironico.

Lei non rispose. Lo prese per mano e, senza dargli il tempo di esternare il suo sbigottimento, lo condusse tra la folla attraverso l’intera stanza, fino all’ingresso. Attraversarono la sala grande e l’atrio e giunsero al portone principale. Lì, lei si fermò, prima di decidersi. Max volle approfittare di quell’attimo di pausa. “Questo pomeriggio mi hai detto che odiavi essere trascinata e ora è quello che hai fatto tu con me, o sbaglio?”

“Sei tu che mi hai seguito.” Lo guardò significativa e, ancora con la mano di lui nella sua, scesero i gradini giungendo fino al prato. Era già sera e la luna splendeva tonda e chiarissima in cielo. Mille dei suoi riverberi luccicavano sulla superficie del laghetto. Qualcuno aveva addobbato l’esterno con centinaia di candele poste un po’ ovunque sui gradini, sui muretti e sul prato, ghirlande di rose e un gazebo di tenue tessuto. La musica, proveniente dall’interno dell’edificio, avvolgeva ogni cosa dolcemente. A quell’ora e così adornato, il parco della scuola sembrava un posto completamente diverso, quasi un luogo incantato.

“È bellissimo.” Disse, sottovoce, lei.

“Tu sei matta.” Max scosse la testa. Era pazzesco che, dopo tutto ciò che gli aveva detto, si trovassero lì, insieme.

Sara si voltò verso di lui. “Ti ho portato qui perché ti devo parlare, in privato.”

La osservò, smarrito. Scosse il capo. “No. Non adesso.” Fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a risponderle. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di ciò che stava facendo, né a pensare a ciò che era stato o a quel che sarebbe accaduto. Semplicemente, le prese entrambe le mani e la attirò a sé.

Stretti l’uno all’altra, gli occhi dentro gli occhi, iniziarono a muoversi, lentamente, a suon di musica. La melodia crebbe, avvolgendoli e loro danzarono tra il prato e le aiuole, danzarono attorno al laghetto e al gazebo, senza mai smettere di guardarsi negli occhi. Il quando e il dove divennero infinitamente lontani, così come la ragione, i dubbi e le parole.

Esistevano solo la musica, la magia di quella sera e loro due.

Il tempo ricominciò a girare solo quando udirono una voce urlare e sovrastare le note, provenire dal portone d’ingresso.

Federico, irritato, chiamava Sara, intimandole di raggiungerlo all’istante.

“Non andare.”

“Torno subito.” Gli sorrise.

La vide salire le scale e dire poche parole a Federico. Non riusciva a udire ma vide che lui le rispondeva nervosamente, infine le diede il braccio e si allontanarono. Lei si voltò, prima di scomparire, un brevissimo istante, verso Max.

Attese, chissà per quanto. Lei non tornò. Rientrato, la cercò tra la folla, non trovando né lei né Federico. Cosa poteva essere successo? Chiese a Clara, ma anche lei non li vedeva da un bel po’. Tambroon lo guardò interrogativo e Max si ricordò improvvisamente del suo appuntamento con Milo.

Che ore potevano essere? Quanto tempo era passato? Vide che al polso non aveva l’orologio. Si guardò intorno e di Milo non c’era nessuna traccia. Corse nell’atrio dove il pendolo segnava le ventidue e venti. Com’era possibile che fosse passato tutto quel tempo? Alle ventuno e dieci avrebbe dovuto raggiungere Milo in bagno ed era trascorsa più di un’ora. Chissà cosa aveva potuto pensare l’amico, cosa aveva fatto.

Si mosse veloce verso i bagni ma, com’era prevedibile, erano vuoti. Ritornò in sala ballo e cercò ancora, disperatamente, tra la folla. Forse Milo era già andato via avendo pensato a tutto lui. Forse. Non lo poteva sapere e non poteva permettersi di perdere quell’unica occasione per aiutare Tambroon. Gli ronzavano le orecchie, tutta la stanza sembrava muoversi intorno a lui. Rinunciare a quel punto sarebbe stata la cosa più saggia. Da solo e senza una spalla, quante possibilità di non essere scoperto avrebbe avuto?

Respirò profondamente. No. Sarebbe andato in sala registri e avrebbe controllato se Milo avesse già provveduto a modificare il voto. Non c’era altro da fare. Si mosse verso le scale fino al secondo piano, poi imboccò il corridoio di destra, facendo attenzione che nessuno lo seguisse.

Dopo una ventina di metri il corridoio ripiegava ancora a destra. Prima di voltare l’angolo Max si affacciò con circospezione. La sala registri era la terza stanza in fondo a sinistra e, come aveva paventato, un guardiano era davanti alla porta. Il piano prevedeva che uno dei due l’avrebbe dovuto distrarre, ora però doveva sbrigarsela da solo. Era necessario allontanare l’uomo dall’ingresso, giusto il tempo di entrare e richiudersi dietro la porta, distrarlo con qualcosa. Si tolse le scarpe, poi frugò nelle tasche e trovò il tubetto di unguento che Giuseppina gli aveva dato quel pomeriggio raccomandandogli di applicarlo frequentemente sui lividi e che lui si era portato dietro. Lo tirò, con tutta la forza che aveva, mirando più lontano possibile. Andò bene. Sentì rimbalzare l’oggetto in fondo al corridoio. La reazione del guardiano fu immediata. Lasciò la postazione per avvicinarsi al punto da cui proveniva il rumore e Max fu lesto a strisciare lungo la parete fino alla porta. Si augurò non fosse chiusa a chiave, mentre girava la maniglia. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando la porta si aprì, lentamente, senza cigolare. Le sue informazioni fortunatamente erano corrette. Chiuse e pose l’orecchio in ascolto per verificare di non aver insospettito il guardiano. Udì i suoi passi avvicinarsi, brontolare qualcosa e infine appoggiarsi nuovamente all’uscio.

Fino a quel momento stava andando tutto bene. Rimise le scarpe e si guardò intorno. La luce era spenta e lui non poteva permettersi di accenderla. La torcia l’avrebbe dovuto portare Milo. Le imposte della finestra erano tuttavia semi aperte e nel cielo, quella sera, c’era una stupenda luna piena. Attese che gli occhi si abituassero alla penombra poi, con cautela, cominciò a scrutare la stanza alla ricerca dell’archivio contenente i registri di quell’anno. Dopo una decina di minuti individuò quello del professor Tafano e lo aprì. Scorse l’elenco dei nomi costatando che Milo non aveva corretto nulla. Afferrata la penna magnetica in dotazione al registro, modificò il quattro di Tambroon in un cinque. Rimesso tutto al proprio posto si sedette giù a terra tirando un sospiro di sollievo.

Era fatta. Adesso doveva solo trovare il modo di uscire da quella stanza. E non era cosa da poco. Entrare non era stato poi così difficile ma uscire, con quel tizio appiattito contro la porta! L’alternativa era passare lì la notte e provare a sgattaiolare alle prime luci dell’alba, quando il guardiano sarebbe andato via e il monitor di controllo acceso. Purtroppo era certo che, se Beatrice e Gaudenzio non l’avessero visto tornare, avrebbero chiamato le guardie. Doveva trovare un’alternativa. Si avvicinò alla finestra e vide che dava sul parco, due piani però erano un po’ troppi per pensare di riuscire a saltare giù indenne, inoltre non vide nessun appiglio con cui potersi aiutare. Attese una decina di minuti, sperando inutilmente che il tizio di guardia potesse allontanarsi dalla sua postazione. Si rese conto che non c’era nulla da fare. Si lasciò andare su un tavolo, ripensando a quella serata assurda, a Sara, a Milo. Chissà cosa aveva intenzione di dirgli lei e perché Milo non lo aveva cercato prima di andarsene… Da dove poi? Lui non aveva visto uscire nessuno dal portone principale mentre danzava con Sara, benché distratto dalla danza se ne sarebbe di certo accorto.

Poi, improvvisa, un’illuminazione. Ma sì, certo! Il portone principale e le uscite secondarie! Ripensò alla vicenda dei capelli del professor Kinotto, alla signorina Pastella e al loro inseguimento di qualche giorno prima. Le uscite antincendio. Ricordò le parole della professoressa Pescis. “L’architetto che ha costruito la scuola, parecchi anni, secoli or sono, ha pensato bene di creare qualche passaggio qua e là, che potesse garantire vie di fuga in caso di incendi.”

Chissà se anche in sala registri c’era qualche passaggio del genere. Si mise a frugare e a tastare le pareti, cercando di fare il minimo rumore spostò gli scaffali ma nulla. Era quasi rassegnato, quando si rese conto di non aver valutato bene la situazione. Si trovava al secondo piano e, se lui fosse stato un architetto, avrebbe creato un’uscita che scendesse verso il basso. Il pavimento. Si mise carponi e con le mani tastò le assi di legno. La stanza era piuttosto grande e lui sapeva di dover fare molta attenzione perché era consapevole che ci sarebbe stata solo una minima differenza per individuare l’eventuale botola. Sotto una scrivania c’era un tappeto. Lentamente spostò di poco il mobile, non si accorse però della sedia dietro che sfregò sulle tavole di legno producendo un sinistro stridio. Era troppo per non destare attenzione. Sentì il guardiano scostarsi dalla porta. Si catapultò verso uno scaffale, nell’angolo più remoto della stanza, acquattandosi ben bene tra il muro e il mobile, spostato, fortunatamente, poco prima. La maniglia si mosse e la porta si aprì. L’uomo accese la luce e si guardò intorno.

“Dannati topi. Andrà a finire che rosicchieranno tutto, prima o poi.” Spense la luce e richiuse la porta. Max tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Sotto il tappeto c’era una piccola maniglia in metallo. La botola si sollevò facilmente, come se fosse stata usata di recente. Vide che il passaggio era davvero stretto, con dei gradini ripidissimi che scendevano nel buio. S’introdusse facendo ben attenzione a richiudere la botola e a sistemare, al contempo, il tappeto. Il tavolo rimase, nondimeno, scostato.

Il buio divenne assoluto. Max scendeva tenendosi alle pareti. Percorse quella che, secondo lui, doveva essere la distanza di due piani, ma le scale continuavano a scendere. Pensò che, probabilmente, non riusciva a orientarsi bene. Era una sensazione davvero sgradevole non vedere nulla in uno spazio così angusto e non riuscire a giungere alla fine di quella scala. Stava scendendo ancora, troppo. Non poteva essere più a piano terra, la scala lo stava portando molto più in fondo. Si fermò, cercando di riflettere. Risalire sarebbe stato inutile, doveva procedere.

Alcune luci intermittenti comparvero, finalmente, al termine di quel cunicolo. Quando vi giunse, si accorse che erano candele poste lungo le pareti di un lunghissimo corridoio che gli si apriva davanti. Quella che aveva percorso non poteva essere un’uscita anti-incendio. Era un vero e proprio passaggio segreto che chissà dove conduceva. A ogni buon conto non aveva altra alternativa se non quella di percorrere quel corridoio sotterraneo e scoprire dove lo avrebbe portato. Le candele che tremolavano gli segnalarono che dell’aria giungeva dall’estremità, doveva pur esserci quindi una presa d’aria, un’uscita. S’incamminò chiedendosi chi e per quale scopo si fosse preso la briga di tenere accese tutte quelle candele in quel lugubre corridoio. A circa trenta metri si aprì uno slargo piuttosto ampio da cui partivano cinque bivi. Addio teoria della presa d’aria e dell’uscita certa. Una sola era quella illuminata, quella centrale. Dopo un po’, un altro slargo e altri corridoi. Continuò a seguire il percorso illuminato, chiedendosi se stava facendo bene. Non avrebbe mai creduto che la scuola potesse avere dei sotterranei talmente estesi. Se non fosse stato per quel percorso già segnato, lui si sarebbe perduto chissà dove. Dopo venti minuti che girovagava tra corridoi, cominciò a venirgli il sospetto che, forse, si stava cacciando nei guai. La strada che aveva percorso era talmente lunga, che pensò si dovesse trovare molto al di là del perimetro del parco scolastico. Accelerò il passo. Alcune porte si mostrarono su entrambi lati. Ruotò con circospezione la maniglia della prima, da cui non proveniva alcun rumore. Nulla. Una larga stanza completamente vuota e senza passaggi segreti. Ispezionò sia la seconda che la terza e il risultato fu lo stesso. Stanze vuote, corridoi illuminati, Non ci capiva più niente. Qualcosa attirò, a un tratto, la sua attenzione. Una specie di colpo di tosse, amplificato dall’eco di quegli alti soffitti, sembrò provenire da uno dei corridoi attigui non illuminati. Si diresse in quella direzione. Il buio non gli fece vedere il braccio che si avventò lesto su di lui, così da non scansare in tempo il colpo. Si ritrovò a terra, tramortito.

Quando riprese i sensi, vide che era stato trasportato in una piccola stanzetta malamente rischiarata da una singola candela. Due figure, sopra di lui, lo osservavano.

Provò ad alzarsi ma la testa gli girava. La stanza era quasi vuota. Pochi stracci intorno, una cassetta di legno fungeva da tavolo, vecchie coperte come giacigli. In un angolo una ciotola blu spiccava tra pochi piatti sporchi e un fusto d’acqua. Gli venne in mente l’appello della signorina Pastella, settimane prima.

Le due figure si scambiarono qualche parola. Erano due uomini, di cui uno molto più giovane, pallidi ed emaciati in volto, con la barba lunga e i capelli arruffati. Si rese conto che erano dei visi familiari ma non riusciva a ricordare. L’uomo più anziano lo spinse con il piede, ordinandogli di mettersi seduto. Lui, ancora confuso, obbedì.

“Chi siete e che volete da me?” Si toccò la testa dove percepì un grosso gonfiore.

“Le domande le facciamo noi.” L’uomo lo teneva d’occhio minacciandolo con un bastone, parlava a fatica, tossendo. Il giovane era rimasto in disparte, silenzioso.

“Rispondi solo a quello che ti chiedo. Perché ti trovi da queste parti? Ti hanno per caso mandato in ricognizione? Gli altri sanno dove siamo?”

“Per rispondere devo capire cosa mi chiedete. E non capisco a quali _altri_ vi riferite. Non so dove mi trovo e, qualunque posto sia, mi ci trovo per puro caso.” Max si accorse che non aveva dato la risposta giusta, l’uomo infatti provò nuovamente ad avventarsi su di lui. Questa volta però fu pronto a scansare il colpo e a buttarsi di lato, l’altro cadde in avanti e lui fu veloce a sottrargli il bastone. Il giovane, che aveva esitato a intervenire, si avvicinò all’uomo più anziano che doveva essersi fatto male a una gamba.

“Papà, papà, come stai?”

Max, con il bastone in mano, ebbe un sospetto e osservò meglio il vecchio.

“Ma sì, certo, lei è il signor Cemento! E tu devi essere il figlio. Cosa ci fate qua sotto? Tutti vi stanno cercando, sono preoccupati, persino il Delegato in persona! Cosa vi è accaduto?”

Entrambi si voltarono di scatto verso di lui, interrogativi. L’uomo si alzò a fatica, avvicinandosi con diffidenza. Max teneva pronto il bastone.

“Cosa vorresti dire, che non sai perché ci cercano?” Aveva un’aria stanca, sofferente ma fiera e combattiva.

Qualcosa non quadrava. Cemento non era mai stato cattivo. Severo sì ma sempre gentile con tutti i ragazzi. Cosa era potuto succedere? Buttò in un angolo il bastone.

“Un momento e ricominciamo tutto daccapo. Io sono Max, si ricorda? Quello che arrivava sempre in ritardo. Lei mi aiutava a entrare distraendo la segretaria. Non può averlo dimenticato. Non sono un nemico.”

“Guarda che so benissimo chi sei. Non so che gioco stai facendo, ma se mi stai prendendo in giro e sei d’accordo con loro, te la faccio pagare cara.”

“Mi sembra di capire che non si fida molto. Comunque, allora inizio io a dirle perché mi trovo qua.” Raccontò brevemente la faccenda dei voti di Tambroon e il suo tentativo di modificarli, del guardiano e della botola che aveva trovato.

“Nient’altro. Mi sono stupito di questo posto, non sapevo esistesse e non so a cosa possa servire. Stavo seguendo il percorso illuminato sperando portasse all’uscita. E poi voi mi avete dato una bella botta in testa.”

Padre e figlio si guardarono l’un l’altro. Il figlio fece un cenno di assenso.

“Se dici la verità ti abbiamo salvato la vita. Se avessi seguito fino alla fine il percorso illuminato, li avresti trovati. E non credo sarebbero stati molto contenti di ricevere visite.” Aveva parlato troppo in fretta, tossì ripetutamente.

“Ma _chi_ avrei trovato? E perché avrei rischiato la vita? Per favore può essere un po’ più chiaro? Non sto capendo più niente.”

Il giovane fece cenno al padre di non continuare. “Non possiamo padre, è per il suo bene. Limitiamoci all’indispensabile.”

L’uomo assentì. “Hai ragione.” Poi, si rivolse nuovamente a Max.

“Mio figlio dice il giusto. Se ti rivelassimo ogni cosa, se tu dovessi avere la consapevolezza che abbiamo noi, ti rovineremmo la vita. Non potresti più vivere a Syrako. E, poiché non c’è alternativa, quanto meno sicura, ti conviene non chiedere più di quel che ti diremo. Siediti.” Gli fece cenno di mettersi a terra. Evidentemente la storia era lunga e lui, debole.

“Sono ormai quasi due mesi che io e mio figlio ci nascondiamo. Ci sono persone che ci vorrebbero catturare e non per il nostro bene.” Accennò un sorriso sarcastico. “Questo è il loro covo e noi ci nascondiamo qui proprio per questo, nella speranza non pensino che utilizziamo anche noi questo posto. E poi perché è enorme, un labirinto che si estende sotto l’intera città e che conosco come le mie tasche, grazie a trent’anni di lavoro a scuola. Sono riuscito a trovare, infatti, la mappa dei sotterranei e, nel corso degli anni, l’ho studiato alla perfezione, in previsione di questo momento. Come vedi siamo stanchi, deboli, dobbiamo resistere però ancora un paio di mesi, al massimo altri tre. Poi verranno i Portatori di Spirito e noi ce ne andremo. Non sappiamo quel che troveremo fuori da Syrako, tuttavia saremo liberi.” La tosse lo bloccò, non riusciva più a parlare. Si stese su una coperta logora, respirando a fatica. Continuò il ragazzo.

“In realtà, mio padre sta pagando per me. Ero solo io quello che volevano ma lui ha deciso di salvarmi. Per questo avrei preferito che lui non avesse mai saputo e, forse, sarebbe stato meglio che anch’io non avessi mai saputo.” Guardò con tenerezza il padre sofferente.

“Tu però devi andare via al più presto da qua.” Il tono era cambiato, risoluto. “Non ti devono trovare. Oggi è uno dei giorni _speciali_ e credo che la loro assemblea sia già iniziata. Saranno tutti a raccolta nel salone centrale dei sotterranei. I percorsi illuminati servono a guidare tutti gli adepti al luogo di ritrovo. Questa stanza si trova parecchio distante dal luogo in cui ti abbiamo trovato. Eravamo lì per verificare le loro mosse, ti abbiamo visto e seguito per un po’, pensavamo tu fossi uno di loro. La tua vita è in pericolo, sul serio. Ti spiegheremo come trovare un’uscita secondaria non controllata. Fai più in fretta possibile e non fermarti per nessuna ragione, dal momento in cui uscirai da questa stanza. Ti ripeto _per nessuna ragione_ , anche se dovessi udire urla e invocazioni di aiuto.” Terminato di parlare, il giovane, senza attendere risposta, afferrò un vecchio pezzo di carta e lo porse al padre. Costui trasse una matita dalla giacca e cominciò a disegnarvi qualcosa.

“Ti sta tracciando il tragitto che dovrai percorrere. E ti raccomando: tu non ci hai mai visto, per nessun motivo devi raccontare di noi o riferire quel che ti abbiamo detto.”

Max era rimasto interdetto. Sebbene il ragazzo gli avesse parlato per più di dieci minuti, lui era più confuso di prima. Per un momento rifletté sulla possibilità che quei due fossero pazzi. Forse, l’essere rimasti troppo a lungo in quel labirinto li aveva fatti uscire fuori di senno. Li fissò negli occhi e non gli sembrarono quelli di due squilibrati.

“Devo essere sincero. Questa storia mi sembra pazzesca e fa acqua da troppe parti. Voi non volete dirmi tutto ma io come faccio a credervi? Mi avete parlato di persone, tante a quel che sembra, che si riuniscono qui e che vi cercano. Non mi sembra ci sia traccia di nessun altro, qui in giro. Magari siete stati voi a riempire questi corridoi di candele. E siete stati certo voi a sottrarre quella ciotola blu nell’angolo, dalla cucina della signorina Pastella. Non è un comportamento normale. Forse avete bisogno di aiuto, forse, farei bene a cercare qualcuno per riportarvi in superficie.

L’uomo smise di colpo di disegnare, allarmato. Il giovane lo rassicurò, dicendogli di star calmo e di rimanere coricato.

“Non stai bene, papà. Ci penso io.” Si rivolse a Max.

“Ascolta, Max. Noi non ci conosciamo, anche se abbiamo frequentato entrambi la stessa scuola. In questo momento tu pensi di trovarti davanti a due folli. Però, rifletti un attimo. Sei sicuro di non aver mai notato niente di strano nella nostra scuola? Tra i professori? Sei davvero certo che tutto sia normale, perfetto come vogliono farci credere? Non hai mai avuto qualche dubbio su certi comportamenti o situazioni? Se noi non ti vogliamo dire oltre, è perché, nel momento in cui tu verresti a conoscenza di tutto, ti sarebbe difficile, se non impossibile, continuare a vivere tra i tuoi concittadini senza aver paura. E non solo per te stesso. I dubbi prenderebbero consistenza. So che adesso queste parole ti sembrano solo vaneggiamenti. E io spero che, dal momento che tu uscirai da qui, ti convincerai che lo erano veramente. In fondo è meglio credere di aver incontrato due folli, sperando che non sentirai mai più parlare di noi. Adesso però, in questo preciso istante ti devi fidare e prometterci che non parlerai di noi. Fidati e vattene.

Max stava per ribattere, quando un rumore di passi e voci giunse da qualche parte, non troppo lontano. Il ragazzo si bloccò, il padre si tirò su. “Ci avranno sentito?” Chiese, sottovoce, il primo.

“Non credo, parlavamo piano, Giorgio.” Consegnò il foglio a Max.

“Non ha più importanza che tu ci creda o no, ora. Noi dobbiamo spostarci, nasconderci. Raccogli le nostre cose Giorgio, fai in fretta.” Questo raccolse tutto in uno zaino.

Max prese il foglio e rimase a guardare i due. In pochi secondi furono pronti e si catapultarono fuori dalla stanza. Prima di sparire nel buio di un corridoio gli gridarono di andarsene anche lui, di non farsi vedere, poi più nulla, come se non fossero mai esistiti.

Le voci si avvicinavano e lui non sapeva decidere il da fare. Da un canto avrebbe voluto attirare l’attenzione di quelle persone per chiedere aiuto per sé e per i Cemento, d’altro canto una sorta d’istinto gli consigliava di aspettare e capire chi fossero costoro. Decise di fidarsi del suo istinto e spense la luce dell’unica candela, piombando nel buio e nel silenzio. Le voci erano davvero vicine e delle luci rischiaravano il corridoio di fronte la stanza. Max si acquattò a una parete. Erano almeno una decina. Urlavano che i fuggitivi dovevano essere lì nei paraggi, che avevano udito dei rumori. In questo, almeno, i Cemento avevano detto il vero, c’era qualcuno che li cercava in quei sotterranei. Non era detto, tuttavia, che fossero dei malintenzionati.

Erano giunti davanti all’ingresso della stanza. Un fascio di luce penetrò all’interno e iniziò a scrutare le pareti. Max trattenne il respiro. Poi qualcuno urlò che aveva udito tossire più avanti e la luce venne ritirata, la moltitudine si allontanò in fretta, sparendo nella stessa direzione dei fuggitivi.

Era ripiombato nel buio e tra le mani stringeva un inutile foglio. Tastò con i palmi le pareti fino alla porta. Quando si affacciò, si avvide di un piccolo bagliore nella direzione da cui era giunta la massa degli inseguitori. Avevano lasciato qualche candela in terra per ritrovare il cammino. Corse a prenderne una, poi osservò bene il disegno. Dall’uscita della stanza, Cemento aveva disegnato un intricato percorso tra corridoi. Non era un disegno perfetto ma sembrava abbastanza chiaro. Sperò in cuor suo di fare la cosa giusta e che quei due non fossero catturati. Pazzi o non pazzi.

Si era buttato a letto tutto vestito. Beatrice lo aveva sentito arrivare e gli aveva mugugnato un “Così tardi…” Poi, era ripiombata nel sonno. Lui era stanco e sconvolto. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che quella serata sarebbe potuta andare in quel modo. Si fece forza e si tolse le scarpe e la giacca, tirando su il lenzuolo. Ora, voleva solo dormire e non pensare a nulla ma non fu così facile.

Da quando aveva iniziato a seguire il percorso che i Cemento gli avevano tracciato per uscire dai sotterranei, era trascorsa un’altra mezzora buona, prima che trovasse l’uscita. Si era ritrovato in mezzo alla boscaglia, vicino al fiume, venendo fuori da una grotta nascosta tra la vegetazione. Non era stato semplice orientarsi a quell’ora di notte, se c’era riuscito, era stato grazie alla familiarità acquisita con quei luoghi, durante le tante passeggiate con i suoi amici lungo il fiume.

Sebbene non avesse incontrato nessun altro in quei bui corridoi, né avesse udito urla e invocazioni d’aiuto, come gli avevano paventato i Cemento, era stata un’esperienza allucinante e a cui non riusciva a trovare una spiegazione logica. Quei due gli avevano insinuato dubbi su tutto, persino sui professori. Non che lui non avesse mai pensato che Syrako non fosse perfetta. Che ci fosse però una specie di congiura al suo interno, una setta segreta addirittura!

Il sonno cominciava ad annebbiargli sensi e pensieri e le immagini della giornata si sovrapposero le une sulle altre. Sara andava via con Federico sorridendogli, poi Tambroon lo guardava interrogativo e scompariva anche lui con la sua Speedy. Milo lo rimproverava duramente per non essere arrivato in orario all’appuntamento e lui sprofondava giù, sempre più giù, nel buio di un tunnel. Veniva afferrato dai Cemento che ridevano come folli e lo strattonavano da una parte e dall’altra, picchiandolo e deridendolo. Infine, una folla lo inseguiva e lui fuggiva, senza sapere dove, in quei sotterranei infiniti. Delle voci strazianti gli giungevano da ogni parte, richieste d’aiuto, urla di dolore, ammonimenti. Lui allora si dirigeva verso la voce, ma ecco che udiva un altro urlo provenire da un’altra parte e poi ancora e ancora. Riconobbe le voci: erano quelle dei suoi amici e di Sara. Li avrebbe voluto aiutare, ma non sapeva dove fossero. Era terribile non poter fare nulla mentre lei veniva torturata e lo chiamava, ne invocava l’aiuto. Si buttò a terra, in ginocchio, straziato da tanto dolore, piangendo.

Si svegliò di colpo, sudato. Rimase immobile tra le lenzuola bianche per alcuni minuti, ancora un po’ stordito e confuso. Cominciava ad albeggiare e i cinguettii dei passerotti annunciavano una bella giornata di sole, a Syrako.


	14. Chapter 14

Il preside Tafano ticchettava, nervosamente, con la punta della matita, sul tavolo ovale delle riunioni. Quello era l’ultimo incontro dell’anno scolastico con tutti i professori e lui sperava di sbrigarsi al più presto. Invece, c’era sempre chi se la prendeva comoda, costringendo gli altri a una noiosa attesa. Erano in due a mancare all’appello, la professoressa Pescis e il professor Gatti. Diede uno sguardo alla porta, poi sospirò rumorosamente.

Il silenzio che avvolgeva la stanza fu spezzato da una voce stizzita. “Signor Preside, abbiamo atteso abbastanza, non trova? Propongo di iniziare la nostra assemblea senza i nostri cortesi colleghi.” La professoressa Lafour si guardava intorno in cerca di consensi. Gli altri tuttavia preferirono volgere lo sguardo altrove, fuorché il professor Kinotto, naturalmente.

Tafano rispose scocciato e con lentezza. “Non possiamo verbalizzare la riunione se non siamo al completo, mia cara signorina.”

Lei mugugnò qualcosa e s’immobilizzò in una posa arcigna. Trascorso qualche altro minuto di attesa silenziosa, l’attenzione di tutti si spostò sulla professoressa Rumpa che aveva iniziato a frugare con insistenza nella sua borsetta. Non avendo trovato quel che cercava, aveva versato tutto il contenuto sul tavolo, sparpagliandolo ovunque. Quando i suoi occhi miopi si sollevarono, incontrarono unanimi occhiatacce di disapprovazione. Tafano scosse il capo, rassegnato.

“Scusate”, balbettò quella, sottovoce, cercando di rimettere tutto dentro.

Finalmente, bussarono alla porta. Senza aspettare risposta, entrarono i due professori tanto attesi, per nulla turbati del loro ritardo. La Pescis, con un ampio sorriso stampato in faccia e Gatti, imbronciato più del solito.

“Buon giorno.” La professoressa salutò con tono calmo e garbato, mentre si accomodava al suo posto. “Scusate ma ieri abbiamo fatto tardi.”

“Insieme?” Aveva ribattuto la Lafour, allusiva.

“Sì, certo. Perché, non era anche lei al ballo, ieri sera? Ma forse lei è andata via presto. Noi siamo rimasti fino al termine, che si è protratto.” Sorrise.

“Beh, ora basta. Abbiamo perso tempo a sufficienza.” Tafano picchiò con la matita sul tavolo, spezzandola in due. La buttò di lato, poi riprese.

“Questa mattina, come tutti sapete, il computer centrale ha elaborato i giudizi finali dei nostri alunni. Quindi, per terminare il nostro compito, non ci resta che firmare i registri. Tra cinque giorni, come da legge, la segretaria affiggerà i giudizi globali così da permetterne la visione agli studenti. E potremo tutti goderci le nostre meritate vacanze.” Tafano aveva parlato d’un fiato, quasi volesse preservare il suo discorso da ulteriori interruzioni. Suonò un campanello e la signorina Piselli apparve alla porta con in mano una decina di registri.

“Grazie signorina. Può tornare a riprenderli tra cinque minuti.” Li distribuì ai rispettivi professori.

“Ecco fatto. Vediamo di fare in fretta.” Aprì il suo e gli diede una veloce occhiata.

“Mhhm, vediamo, tutto a posto… No! Com’è possibile? Ma chi… Cosa può essere successo?” Era diventato paonazzo e continuava a balbettare che non era possibile.

“Mi permetta signor preside di sapere cosa è che la turba?” Kinotto aveva prontamente offerto il suo aiuto al collega.

“Qui, qui…” E indicava il registro.

“Sì, è il suo registro. Cosa c’è che non va?”

Anche gli altri professori si erano avvicinati per capire cosa stesse accadendo.

“Non corrisponde a ciò che ho scritto. Il registro è… è stato modificato.”

“Mi permetta di dissentire, esimio collega.” La Rumpa era intervenuta categorica. “I registri non possono essere modificati da chicchessia. Sarà stato un suo errore.”

“Ricordo benissimo ciò che ho scritto.” Rispose, acido. “E uno degli alunni non aveva ricevuto la sufficienza. Il computer lo avrebbe dovuto dichiarare non idoneo e invece ecco qui, i-d-o-n-e-o. Voltò pagina. “Ed ecco il voto: cinque. Io non ho dato un cinque, bensì un quattro, al ragazzo in questione.

“Piuttosto strano. Forse non ci avrà fatto caso, una distrazione, uno scambio, può succedere.” Kinotto cercava di minimizzare.

“Non è mai successo da quando esiste questo Istituto e non deve cominciare proprio con me. Voglio andare a fondo a questa vicenda. Signorina Piselli!” Aveva chiamato la segretaria che però era ancora là, in attesa dei registri.

“Ah, eccola. Provveda, per favore, a convocare immediatamente la persona incaricata alla sorveglianza della sala registri. Nessuno si muoverà nel frattempo da qui, fino a che sarà fatta luce.” Batté un pugno sul tavolo.

“E addio alla fretta”, pensarono un po’ tutti, sedendosi ai loro posti, rassegnati a una lunga e poco piacevole mattinata.

La sentinella confermò di non essersi mai mossa dall’ingresso della stanza e che quindi nessuno poteva essere entrato.

“Tranne pochi attimi per capire cosa fosse un rumore proveniente dal fondo del corridoio. Qualche secondo appena,” ribadì.

“Lo sapevo!” Tafano era furioso, cercò lo stesso di controllarsi. “E ha trovato qualcosa di strano? Ha ispezionato la stanza al suo rientro?”

“Beh, niente. Solo un tubetto di pomata per lividi.”

“Un tubetto di pomata per lividi.” Gli faceva eco il preside, meditando tra sé. “E della stanza? Che mi sa dire della stanza?”

“Assolutamente nulla. Un rumore strano, a un certo punto, una specie di stridio. Erano i topi, non poteva essere altro. Basta. E io ho controllato, può starne certo. E poi…”

“Poi?” Tafano fremeva.

“ Un’altra inezia.”

“Che inezia?” Tafano si stava spazientendo.

“Qualche mobile spostato, qua e là. Tutto normale.”

“Tutto normale. Qualche mobile spostato, qua e là… Tutto normale? Le sembra normale che qualcuno grazie alla sua inettitudine sia riuscito a introdursi in sala registri e modificare un documento ufficiale? Lei è licenziato, incapace!” Le urla si udivano per tutto l’edificio. “E magari lo stesso fantasma a cui apparteneva la pomata e che ha spostato mobili e modificato registri, si è anche dissolto! Vada, vada via che è meglio.” Tafano tremava.

“Non faccia così, preside, mi fa spaventare.” La Rumpa lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati.

“Ha ragione, professoressa, devo calmarmi. Ormai è fatta, non si torna indietro. Il ragazzo verrà promosso, pur non meritandolo.”

“Di chi si tratta, cortesemente?”, intervenne la professoressa Pescis.

Tafano le porse il registro.

“Ah, ecco, Tambroon.” Diede un’occhiata significativa a Gatti, il quale si voltò dall’altra parte.

“Mi dispiace per il suo registro.” Continuò la Pescis. “Ma il ragazzo non verrà comunque promosso, può tranquillizzarsi. Neanche io ho dato la sufficienza.”

Tutti si voltarono, strabuzzando gli occhi.

“Lei? Mi scusi se glielo chiedo ma com’è possibile? Lei non ha mai bocciato nessuno.”

“Finora, forse. Tambroon, sebbene fosse un alunno modello in arte e musica, non poteva seguire il programma di ginnastica, per ovvi motivi. Non ho avuto possibilità di giudicarlo, così mi sono sentita costretta a dargli un’insufficienza. Mi è dispiaciuto ma l’ho dovuto fare.”

“Giustizia è fatta. Sebbene questo non cambi la gravità di ciò che è accaduto, mi sento sollevato che le cose si siano messe a posto da sole.” Il preside respirò di sollievo. “Va bene. Non pensiamoci più. Firmiamo i registri, gentili colleghi, e arrivederci al primo di giugno per i saluti di fine anno.”

Si era buttata su un divano, in attesa che la cameriera le portasse qualcosa per riprendere le forze. Cristina le aveva detto che un bel frullato alla fragola poteva essere l’ideale e lei aveva approvato. Cinque ore difilate di studio con i suoi professori privati e il tutor erano veramente stressanti.

Non era giusto. Per tutti gli altri la scuola era in pratica terminata, avrebbero soltanto dovuto tornarci tra qualche giorno, per verificare i voti. Per lei, invece, sarebbe proseguita tutta l’estate e poi, ancora. Così, voleva sua nonna.

Zeila mise la testa sotto il cuscino. Aveva fatto proprio un bell’affare a venire a vivere in quel posto. Tutto ciò su cui aveva fantasticato non si era assolutamente avverato. L’essere una numero nove e tutta quella ricchezza non le erano serviti a conquistare Max o ad avere più amici o il rispetto e la notorietà che si era immaginata. Anzi. Aveva perduto troppe cose da quando era lì. C’era poi quella strana faccenda del segreto di sua nonna, che non era riuscita a svelare e la sua malattia. Non le aveva ancora chiesto nulla a questo proposito, anche se si era sempre ripromessa di farlo. Voleva sapere, capire. Stava per parlarne con Max, quando lui le aveva dato il benservito. Con Karim si vedevano così poco e, oltretutto, non era certa di volergliene parlare. Si era resa conto che lui provava qualcosa nei suoi confronti. L’aveva accompagnata al ballo, come un perfetto cavaliere. Però lo aveva dovuto fare di nascosto perché la nonna non avrebbe approvato. Era l’unico amico che le era rimasto. Milo e Tambroon non si facevano più sentire, la comitiva si era oramai disgregata. Karim era gentile e sempre pronto ad aiutarla ma anche così serio e silenzioso. Così diverso da Max. Ed era lui e solo lui, purtroppo, a essere ancora e sempre nei suoi pensieri.

Sfiorò la seta cremisi del divano. Dalla finestra le giungeva, lieve, la tiepida brezza di quel pomeriggio ormai estivo. Socchiuse gli occhi e respirò quell’aria, sperando le giungessero i profumi del suo fiume. Quando li riaprì, vide che qualcuno stava arrivando in calesse su per il viale. Il maggiordomo gli andò incontro e quando lo sconosciuto visitatore scese, lei si accorse che era lo stesso uomo che aveva intravisto quella strana notte, con la nonna. Una visita diurna, finalmente. La speranza di scoprire qualcosa in più svanì nel momento in cui l’uomo si chiuse con la nonna nel suo appartamento privato e non ne uscì che a ora di cena, per andare via. Il mistero si faceva un po’ troppo fitto perché Zeila non ci pensasse più.

Quella sera, a letto, decise che, non appena il silenzio fosse calato sulla casa, sarebbe scesa giù negli scantinati per capire se e cosa ci fosse di talmente segreto. Non poteva essere, in fondo, qualcosa di così pericoloso. Sua nonna era la persona più noiosa e scontata che avesse mai conosciuto, probabilmente doveva trattarsi di qualche faccenda d’affari poco legale o chissà. Comunque, lo avrebbe scoperto. Cercò di distrarsi in tutti i modi per evitare di addormentarsi. Provò a leggere qualche libro della piccola biblioteca privata che la nonna le aveva fatto trovare nei suoi appartamenti. Vide che la maggior parte erano romanzi e libri di storia, le letture preferite dalla madre. Le venne in mente che, forse, quelli erano stati i suoi libri. Li cominciò a sfogliare e, in effetti, ogni tanto compariva su qualche frontespizio il nome _Hailana_. Il pensiero dei suoi genitori le diede un tuffo al cuore. Non li aveva più sentiti e, forse, non pensavano più a lei.

Si guardò intorno. Sua madre aveva vissuto tra quelle mura per tanti anni. Era cresciuta lì. Probabilmente quella era stata la sua camera, da ragazza. Riandò ai suoi noiosissimi giorni con la nonna: non doveva essere stato molto divertente. E, quando si era sposata, anche suo padre aveva dovuto tollerare per un poco quella vita. Cominciava a capirli.

Tra i volumi di storia trovò un quaderno con la copertina blu. Lo aprì e vide che era il diario di Hailana, di quando aveva un po’ meno della sua età. La nonna non doveva essersene accorta, altrimenti lo avrebbe cestinato. Era ancora presto per sgusciar via a spiare i segreti di quella casa, così si mise comoda sul letto e lo iniziò a sfogliare, curiosa di conoscere cosa facesse e pensasse sua madre a quindici anni.

Le giornate di Hailana trascorrevano piatte e piegate da una rigida disciplina come le sue attuali. Lei però era capace di colorarle con la voglia di vivere e i sorrisi della sua età. Riusciva a trovare qualcosa di bello ogni giorno ed era circondata da amici che le volevano bene. Ripensò con tristezza a quando i suoi genitori le avevano raccontato di come gli amici si fossero immediatamente allontanati nel momento in cui loro erano diventati degli Indesiderati.

C’era già anche suo padre nel suo cuore. Erano compagni di scuola, così come lei e Max. Da quello che la madre scriveva, si volevano bene e si scambiavano lettere innamorate. Tra le pagine ce n’era una di Andrea e Zeila rise a crepapelle leggendo i versi d’amore di suo padre bambino. Si vedeva chiaramente che erano destinati a stare insieme. Perché la nonna non lo aveva capito? Perché aveva procurato loro tante sofferenze? In fondo, volevano solo amarsi. Purtroppo, alla fine, avevano violato le leggi e per questo avevano pagato. E molto caro, anche. Lo avevano fatto per lei, per darle una vita che non fosse quella che lei adesso viveva.

“Avremmo dovuto accettare e conformarci alle regole di una società classista e ipocrita.” Così dicevano, loro. Zeila non sapeva più cosa fosse giusto, in che cosa credere.

_“La mamma oggi mi ha ordinato di non frequentare più, dopo la scuola, Andrea. Non le potrò obbedire, noi ci amiamo.”_

Si sentì sola.

Il tempo trascorse in fretta. Quando il pendolo suonò tre rintocchi, Zeila si alzò e si preparò immediatamente. Questa volta si era organizzata. Un abbigliamento adatto a un appostamento, torcia elettrica, acqua e un lungo bastone. Non si poteva mai sapere. Le tre di notte le sembrarono un orario perfetto per scendere nei sotterranei a spiare. Il silenzio giù per le scale era totale, dalle finestre spalancate la luna brillava tre quarti in cielo, evitandole temporaneamente la necessità di accendere la torcia. Pensò che l’ingresso nei sotterranei doveva essere lo stesso di quello della cantina, ovvero dalle cucine. Vi si diresse in punta di piedi, facendo ben attenzione a non svegliare la cuoca, che aveva la sua stanza a ridosso. La porta cigolò appena e lei scese giù per le scale, fino alla cantina che, in realtà, era un ampio scantinato dove era già stata un paio di volte a curiosare e a prendere delle provviste per Viviana, la cuoca. Da qualche parte doveva esserci un altro ingresso per quei famosi sotterranei che la nonna aveva messo a disposizione di quello strano personaggio e del suo celato gruppo. Cercò ovunque, spostando scaffali ripieni di provviste, tavoli e guardando persino a terra. Nulla. Forse, stava facendo una stupidaggine, in fondo, non erano davvero affari suoi. Decise di tornarsene a dormire.

Fu mentre risaliva il primo gradino che udì quel suono. Sembrava una specie di miagolio o anche un lamento, provenire da piuttosto lontano. Giunta in cucina, scompariva, ridiscesa, lo udì di nuovo. Era lì intorno, da qualche parte sotto terra. Doveva per forza esserci un’altra entrata, che forse non era situata in cantina. Tornò su e ispezionò la cucina. Non notò nulla di strano. Adiacenti c’erano solo due stanze, quella della cuoca e un’altra, destinata a magazzino. Volle riprovare da lì ed entrò con cautela, decisa a ispezionare anche quella stanza.

Fu facile, questa volta. Dietro alcuni scatoloni, male accostati, c’era una porta. Scendendo, il suono gli giunse sempre più chiaro. Era decisamente un lamento e di un essere umano. Rabbrividì, decisa tuttavia a continuare. Si ritrovò in un lungo corridoio dagli alti soffitti, due direzioni si aprivano a destra e a sinistra, lei seguì quella da cui proveniva la voce, facendo attenzione a segnare l’ingresso da cui era scesa con una croce grattata sul muro. Sebbene la luce della torcia male illuminasse quei posti, Zeila si accorse che dovevano essere abitualmente frequentati, non c’era, infatti, traccia di ragnatele, polvere o abbandono. Erano ambienti ben pavimentati e intonacati, puliti. Inoltre, ogni tanto qualche mozzicone di candela appariva qua e là.

Il lamento si fece sempre più percettibile e lei ebbe paura. Per un attimo pensò fosse meglio tornare indietro poi, però, le sembrò di udire un’altra voce, parlare decisa. Tese l’orecchio, in ascolto. Entrambe provenivano da una stanza che si apriva sulla destra, a circa trenta metri. Spense la torcia e si orientò con la luce proveniente dalla stanza. Si avvicinò quanto più possibile, tanto da udire tutto chiaramente.

“Non m’interessa se sei stanco, sei qui per addestrarti e lo farai. Alzati immediatamente se non vuoi ancora assaggiare la frusta.” Era una voce maschile, dal tono particolarmente duro.

Udì allora colpi dal suono metallico e poi un flebile “Basta, pietà, un po’ d’acqua.” E ancora urla e minacce. A un tratto, silenzio.

“Che schifo, mi hanno assegnato un vero pappamolle. Non credo ce la farà laggiù, se non migliora. E io non faccio miracoli. Quest’anno abbiamo qualcuno all’altezza o no?”

Il lamento non si udiva più e la voce si rivolse a una terza persona lì presente.

“Sei intenzionato a lasciarlo qui svenuto?”

Zeila si sorprese nell’udire una voce di donna in qualche modo familiare.

“Versagli addosso dell’acqua e riportalo in cella. Non credo ce ne siano altri, per te. Domani verrà prelevato l’ultimo e per ciò che riguarda l’essere all’altezza… Beh, credo che non ti piacerebbe, sarà assegnato a Fauno. Tu pensa a fare il tuo lavoro con il tuo pappamolle e non lamentarti, del resto ce ne occupiamo noi.” Quella voce era di una flemma stupefacente e Zeila era certa di averla già udita. Si sforzò di pensare a chi appartenesse, ma tutta quella situazione l’aveva sconvolta troppo per riuscire a riflettere.

“Mah, se lo dite voi. Quanto tempo abbiamo?”

“Un mese, non oltre. Poi devono essere inviati. Ti faremo conoscere noi il giorno esatto della consegna. Ah e cerca di non farlo lamentare troppo, potrebbe essere udito. Io vado a controllare gli altri, sperando stiano facendo un lavoro migliore del tuo.”

Zeila udì l’uomo brontolare e la donna avvicinarsi all’uscita e fu presa dal panico. Rimase immobile appena fuori dalla porta, terrorizzata. Per fortuna l’uomo richiamò la donna all’interno per chiederle qualcosa. Zeila non udì più nulla, approfittò e corse verso la direzione da cui era venuta, al buio, sperando di non essere né vista né udita e di riuscire a ritrovare l’ingresso per il magazzino. Dovette, a un certo punto, accendere per forza la luce e si accorse che dietro di lei gridavano che c’era qualcuno. Trovò la croce sul muro e si scaraventò su per le scale, poi via veloce attraverso il magazzino e la cucina senza più badare al rumore che faceva e su fino in camera sua dove si chiuse a chiave, sgomenta. Rimase in ascolto, nel buio, per ore. Si addormentò, esausta, solo quando il sole fu alto in cielo.

“Dunque Sergio, cosa c’è di così importante da farti ricevere di così buon’ora, questa mattina?” Camilla era una donna dalle abitudini ferree e, il fatto di dover cambiare qualcosa nella sua giornata, anche solo ricevere un amico prima dell’orario consueto delle visite fissato nel pomeriggio, le dava fastidio. Versò il tè in due tazze e ne porse una all’uomo che le si era accomodato accanto, su una delle poltroncine di velluto verde del soggiorno.

“Gradisci del latte?”

“No, grazie. Non ti avrei disturbato se non fosse veramente importante.”

“Lo è sempre, per te.” Accennò un sorriso, imperturbabile.

“Si tratta del Gruppo, Cam.”

“Non avevo dubbi.”

“Parlo seriamente.”

“Mi sembrava di essere stata sufficientemente chiara, l’ultima volta che ne abbiamo parlato. Non ne voglio più sapere.”

“Crediamo che tua nipote abbia scoperto ciò che facciamo nei tuoi sotterranei.”

La donna trasalì. Poggiò la tazza sul tavolino e l’uomo vide che le tremava la mano.

“No, non è possibile, non ci credo.”

“L’hanno vista, Cam, questa notte. È riuscita a scappare prima che due dei nostri la fermassero, ma l’hanno riconosciuta. Sai che non possiamo lasciare che qualcuno sappia.”

Camilla fece volare a terra il servizio da tè, si voltò verso Sergio, in volto c’era odio. Cristina, poco distante, accorse allarmata e rimase impietrita vedendo la sua padrona così trasformata. Non l’aveva mai udita alzare la voce in vita sua.

“No, non lo farete, non mi toglierete anche lei. Non ve lo permetterò.”

“Cosa dici? _Anche_ lei? È passato tanto tempo, pensavo…”

“Che avessi dimenticato?”

“No. Neanche io ho mai potuto, lo sai. Mirko è per sempre anche nel mio cuore. Nascere prematuro ha segnato il suo destino e io, per questo, non ho solo perso un figlio ma anche la possibilità di avere il futuro che sognavo con te. Sei stata forte, allora, Camilla.” Non riuscì a continuare. Fece una pausa, poi addolcì il tono di voce. “Non potrei mai pensare che tu abbia dimenticato, ma che avessi capito, accettato, sì, dopo tanti anni. Non voglio che tu soffra ancora e non pensavo di fare del male a tua nipote. Credo, semplicemente, che si possa convertire. Lo sai, non è la prima volta che qualcuno riesce a scoprire qualcosa e siamo sempre riusciti a sistemare tutto, grazie alla rosa.”

Camilla cercò di riprendere il controllo di sé. “No, no, troppo pericoloso. Non sempre la conversione riesce come dovrebbe. E poi, lo sai, sarà la mia erede. Prima o poi dovrò svelarle ogni cosa e anche lei sarà dei nostri. È inutile farle del male.” Una nuova speranza le illuminò il viso.

Sergio scosse la testa. “Non è assolutamente pronta a ciò che dici. E, forse, potrebbe non esserlo mai. Ti ricordo che ha vissuto troppi anni con i suoi genitori, come potrà diventare una di noi? E, comunque, non adesso. Nessuno vuole rischiare.”

“Potrei perderla se farai come mi hai detto e io non voglio, non posso.” Il tono era oramai quello di una supplica.

Sergio si spazientì. “Basta! Non è qualcosa che puoi decidere tu. Anche il Delegato ne è ormai a conoscenza. Non vorrai mica che prendano provvedimenti più drastici, vero?”

Sul viso della donna gli anni e la stanchezza comparvero tutti, la disperazione mista alla rassegnazione la segnavano impietosi.

“Aspetta qualche giorno, ti prego. Questo lo potete fare, me lo dovete.”

“A che servirebbe Cam? Potrebbe diventare pericolosa.”

“Solo ventiquattrore, allora. Voglio parlarle, voglio capire fino a che punto ha visto e sentito. Magari non è come sembra, posso ancora convincerla che ciò che ha udito sia altro. Dammi questa possibilità, ti prego e, se non funziona, sarò io stessa a portarvela. Lo sai, lo sapete bene che di me potete fidarvi.”

“Non so, Cam. Mi sembra rischioso. Pensavo di prenderla con me oggi stesso.” La guardò con compassione. Un tempo quella donna era stata tutta la sua vita.

“Però so anche di potermi fidare della tua parola. Ti do tempo fino a domattina. Poi, voglio delle risposte precise.” Non la volle più guardare in volto e andò via, richiudendo la porta alle spalle.

Camilla si accasciò sulla poltroncina con il viso tra le mani.

Zeila si svegliò a ora di pranzo. Nessuno l’aveva chiamata e questo la mise in allarme. Ricordò ciò che era accaduto la notte e, con la calma che le era possibile, cercò di rimettere insieme tutti i pezzi per comprendere cosa stesse succedendo. Non aveva molte alternative se non chiedere spiegazioni. Era consapevole di essere stata vista, non certa tuttavia di essere stata riconosciuta. Il pensiero che sua nonna fosse implicata in quella vicenda la faceva rabbrividire, non credeva però che potesse essere una persona malvagia, che potesse farle del male.

Si vestì e scese sotto, il pranzo era già pronto e la nonna era a tavola che l’attendeva. Sbirciò che espressione avesse e le sembrò impassibile, come al solito. Pranzarono in silenzio, sebbene Zeila non avesse per nulla appetito. Fatti portare via i piatti, la nonna le chiese se poteva fermarsi in biblioteca a chiacchierare un poco. Zeila si rese conto che era giunto il momento di chiarire ogni cosa e di chiedere spiegazioni. Sapeva di dover essere più esplicita possibile.

“Penso che tu ne sia venuta a conoscenza, nonna.”

“Sì, mi è stato riferito. Suppongo tu abbia parecchie domande da farmi, forse sei anche spaventata.” La osservò senza mutare nulla alla sua espressione flemmatica. “Prima di qualunque domanda o spiegazione, però, devi raccontarmi di preciso ciò che hai visto e udito. È necessario, Zeila, per capire da che parte devo iniziare.”

La ragazza la guardò dubbiosa. “È che… non so se fidarmi. Non ti conosco per nulla, nonna.”

“Proprio per questo dobbiamo iniziare a essere sincere. Se tu lo sarai, lo sarò anch’io e risponderò a tutto ciò che vorrai sapere.”

Zeila le riferì della conversazione che aveva udito tra lei e quell’uomo sconosciuto e della decisione di capire cosa vi fosse nei sotterranei. Le confidò la sua paura nello scoprire che vi fosse segregato un essere umano e lo sgomento nel rendersi conto di essere stata vista.

“Mi hai tenuto nascoste parecchie cose, nonna, persino il fatto che sei malata e stai per morire, non è così?”

“Già. Ma se te lo avessi detto, saresti rimasta lo stesso a casa di una moribonda o avresti preferito tornare dai Tuoi?”

“Non lo so, ma avrei dovuto decidere io. In fondo ti sei comportata come i miei genitori. Non sei stata sincera.”

Accusò il colpo. “È vero, hai ragione, non ho scuse.”

“Inoltre, che significa tutto ciò che ho visto e sentito? Mi fa paura pensare che tu possa essere implicata con questo gruppo dei Prelevatori. E perché avete così paura dei Portatori di Spirito? E chi era quel pover’uomo prigioniero?”

La donna rimase per qualche attimo in silenzio. “Zeila, questo è tutto? Intendo tutto ciò che hai visto e sentito?”

“Certo. Mi sembra più che sufficiente, non credi? Per esigere delle spiegazioni convincenti.”

“Ammetto che non è una faccenda di pubblico dominio. E che è importante rimanga un segreto, tuttavia non c’è nulla d’illegale, malvagio o pericoloso in ciò cui hai assistito. È difficile parlarne proprio con te perché, in qualche modo, la cosa ti potrebbe ferire.” La donna ebbe un attimo di esitazione.

“Continua nonna, per favore.”

“Sai che tuo padre è stato condannato e che ha scontato tre anni di pena alla cava di pietra.”

Zeila era sulle difensive. “Cosa c’entra mio padre?”

Io ho collaborato per parecchi anni con i Prelevatori. Le persone addette a selezionare i condannati idonei ai lavori forzati. Ci occupiamo di consegnarli ai loro addestratori che li preparano al tipo di lavoro che dovranno fare in cava. Niente di misterioso, come vedi. Soltanto che preferiamo non mostrare questi retroscena al popolo. Così li facciamo addestrare nei nostri sotterranei. Nient’altro.”

“E i Portatori di Spirito?”

“Beh, a questo dovresti arrivarci facilmente da sola. È grazie a loro che i tuoi genitori hanno tentato la fuga. È ciò che temiamo possa ripetersi ogni sei anni. I galeotti potrebbero esserne tentati, non credi?”

Zeila era imbarazzata. La nonna le aveva dato una spiegazione semplice e ovvia. E, se era stata reticente, era per non farle del male.

“Scusa però ho creduto che… Il fatto che tu mi volessi svelare _ogni cosa_ a suo tempo, quindi, era solo per questo. Tutto sembra trovare una spiegazione. Sono stata una stupida, nonna. E il fatto che tu non vuoi più fare parte dei Prelevatori ha a che fare con me e i miei genitori, vero? Immagino quanto ti sia costato scoprire che il marito di tua figlia…”

“Non volevo pensarci più, infatti. Forse, dovevo essere sincera con te fin dall’inizio, ma è vero che stiamo appena cominciando a conoscerci. Via, via, sarà tutto più semplice tra di noi.”

Zeila annuì.

“E per ciò che riguarda la mia salute, credo di avere un anno buono.” Sorrise, ironica. “Ce n’è abbastanza per fare amicizia.” Le prese la mano. “Un’ultima cosa. Ti prego di non parlare con nessuno di tutto questo. È e deve rimanere un segreto.”

Erano trascorsi sei giorni dal ballo di fine anno. Usanza voleva che nessuno studente andasse a scuola in quei giorni, ci si vedeva tutti il primo di giugno per visionare i risultati scolastici e salutarsi. Max aveva trascorso quel periodo piuttosto di malumore. Vuoi per ciò che era accaduto la notte del ballo, vuoi perché non si era più visto con Sara. Aveva provato a cercarla a casa, ma gli era sempre stato detto che non c’era.

Il suo cattivo umore e la sua apatia contrastavano con la contentezza di Beatrice e Gaudenzio. Entrambi, infatti, avevano avuto l’avanzamento tanto sperato, erano stati promossi capi settore dell’Ufficio per la Corrispondenza, posto nel quale lavoravano da ben vent’anni. Un traguardo davvero ragguardevole in una città dove era difficile modificare, anche di poco, il proprio stato sociale. Avevano voluto festeggiare e brindare tutti insieme e Beatrice si era data da fare a preparare i manicaretti preferiti da Melanzana. Nessuno aveva notato l’inquietudine di Max, che era rimasto silenzioso tutta la sera.

La mattina del primo di giugno, giorno del suo compleanno, lui si sentiva in totale subbuglio. Compiere diciotto anni, diventare maggiorenni, non era roba da poco. Ciò che lo agitava veramente, tuttavia, era il pensiero che avrebbe rivisto Sara. Non sarebbe di certo mancata l’ultimo giorno di scuola, finalmente, così, avrebbe potuto ascoltare ciò che lei non era riuscita a dirgli la sera del ballo. Non era trascorsa una notte senza che lui avesse ripensato a loro due che ballavano nel parco della scuola. Aveva sul serio creduto che a lei non interessasse nulla della loro amicizia. Ciò che gli aveva detto quel pomeriggio lo aveva ferito e lui aveva deciso di metterci una pietra sopra. Poi, però, la sera stessa, eccola tra le sue braccia, sorridente, bellissima. Se voleva farlo impazzire, ci stava riuscendo. Dovevano necessariamente chiarire e, questa volta, lei non se la sarebbe cavata con delle scuse senza senso.

Sua madre entrò nella stanza con una squisita colazione e, insieme al padre, improvvisarono uno stonatissimo coro di buon compleanno. Cercò di essere più cordiale possibile, persino quando Beatrice gli tuffò sulla pancia un disperato Melanzana tutto agghindato, per l’occasione, con nastri e fiocchetti e con, inserito nel collare, una busta con su scritto _Per Max._

“Anche Melly, come vedi, voleva partecipare ai tuoi festeggiamenti e ti augura un felicissimo buon compleanno.” Beatrice sorrideva a centottanta gradi.

“Oh, ma che gentile.” Dentro la busta c’erano cento Kiros e un biglietto di auguri con le firme dei genitori e l’impronta di una zampetta. “Chissà a chi appartiene questa!”

“Gli auguri sono doppi, Max. Per il tuo compleanno e per la promozione.” Gaudenzio sembrava davvero fiero di quel suo unico figlio e gli diede una bella pacca sulla spalla.

“Veramente non ho ancora preso visione dei risultati.”

“Sappiamo tutti e tre che saranno positivi. Auguri, figliolo, di cuore.”

Davanti alla scuola c’era una fiumana di gente. Tutti allegri e colorati, senza più le squallide divise bianche. Attendevano che si aprissero le porte per riversarsi nell’atrio, dove avrebbero trovati affissi i loro voti.

Max si guardò intorno e, fra le solite facce, non riuscì a individuare Sara. Vide Zeila e Karim, Joanna stretta al suo bel cavaliere conosciuto al ballo, Carla e Gasper. Clara vagava solitaria in cerca di qualcuno, Tambroon presumibilmente. Milo era seduto su un muretto con Jasmine e Max non lo volle disturbare. Così si appoggiò a un albero poco distante, in attesa. Vide giungere Federico con Haichico e Giacomo, scherzavano e ridevano. Ancora nessuna traccia di Sara.

Le ante del portone d’ingresso furono spalancate e tutti si riversarono dentro. Anche Max fu trascinato dalla folla e, pur sgomitando, riuscì a piazzarsi davanti alla bacheca. I primi voti che volle controllare furono quelli di Tambroon. Vivere civile: cinque, era andato tutto bene. Lo sguardo andò veloce al risultato finale: bocciato. Com’era possibile? Non riuscì a credere ai propri occhi. Rilesse uno ad uno l’elenco delle materie. Tambroon aveva ricevuto un quattro in ginnastica. Si guardò intorno ma dell’amico non c’era traccia. Guardò ancora l’elenco, lui e tutti gli altri erano stati promossi. Sara aveva ricevuto dieci. Sapeva che fosse brava, un dieci però non se lo sarebbe aspettato. Per Tambroon doveva necessariamente esserci stato un errore, forse di trascrizione e lui doveva immediatamente parlare con qualcuno. Vide Milo, in mezzo alla confusione, cercò di raggiungerlo ma questi sparì tra la folla. Chiamò Clara e le chiese se avesse incontrato Tambroon, neanche lei però sapeva nulla. Karim e Zeila si erano già dileguati. Decise di cercare il preside o la professoressa Pescis e si addentrò tra i corridoi, fu prontamente bloccato, tuttavia, dalla segretaria, la quale gli comunicò con zelo che i locali della scuola non erano più fruibili dagli studenti e i professori se ne erano già andati. Max non sapeva più che fare e supplicò la signorina Piselli di farlo passare lo stesso.

“Mio caro ragazzo, anche se io te lo permettessi, cosa che assolutamente non farò, ti ho già detto e ripetuto che i professori sono andati tutti via. Non li hai visti perché è successo prima che aprissimo il portone principale. E, comunque, non sono tenuta a darti altre spiegazioni.” Max si voltò senza darle più conto e lei gli gridò dietro, piccata, “Scommetto che sei stato bocciato.”

La folla, via, via che ognuno verificava i propri voti, andava scemando. Max, a un certo punto, si ritrovò al centro del parco, solo.

“Tanti auguri” esclamò, tra sé e sé.


	15. Chapter 15

I giorni successivi furono un susseguirsi di splendide giornate di sole. L’estate era ormai alle porte e ogni cosa, intorno, ne recava le tracce e ne spandeva i profumi. Alle nove del mattino la temperatura raggiungeva già i trenta gradi e un pigro vento caldo e umido proveniente da sud soffiava periodicamente su tutta Syrako.

Max si affacciò dalla finestra della sua camera. L’albero di pesco reggeva dei bei frutti tondi che presto sarebbero maturati, mentre le rose del giardino sottostante erano al pieno della loro fioritura e esalavano un inebriante profumo. Anche il fiume doveva essere particolarmente invitante in quel periodo. Pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto andarci e nuotare.

Si era alzato piuttosto presto quel giorno, vuoi perché non riusciva a dormire, vuoi perché aveva deciso di dare un taglio a quel senso d’impotenza da cui si sentiva sopraffare. Voleva reagire, anche se non sapeva da che parte iniziare e giacché tutti i suoi tentativi fino a quel momento erano andati a vuoto. Non era riuscito a venire a capo delle domande che lo tormentavano dal giorno del suo compleanno, né aveva potuto chiarire alcunché con Tambroon, Milo e tanto meno con Sara.

Si era vestito e aveva fatto colazione, poi aveva pensato a Melanzana. I Suoi erano a lavoro e, da quando era finita la scuola, se ne occupava lui la mattina. Lo chiamò per dargli la pappa e lo vide fermo sul balcone. Era cresciuto un bel po’ da quando lo aveva adottato e, in fondo, era un bel gatto, per quanto pestifero. Quella mattina però sembrava serio e inquieto, mentre fissava fuori e odorava il vento.

La strada che da casa di Max andava su dritta per la zona residenziale, a differenza di quella che la congiungeva con il centro città, non era piastrellata. I suoi passi alzavano una consistente polvere che volteggiava a mezz’aria sospinta dal vento. Vespe e calabroni ronzavano irrequieti, quasi irritati dalla umana presenza, mentre alcune farfalle bianche svolazzavano sui fiori gialli del circondario.

L’ennesimo tentativo. Questa volta, però, non si sarebbe fatto chiudere la porta in faccia. A costo di saltare il cancello ed entrare da qualche finestra. Lui voleva sapere perché Sara non si era fatta più vedere, né desiderava parlargli. Non si sarebbe più accontentato di un “mi dispiace ma in questo momento non è in casa”, pronunciato sottovoce da una reticente governante.

Quando giunse davanti all’abitazione, Fumosa lo accolse scodinzolando. Oramai lo conosceva bene e non si permetteva più quei latrati assordanti dei primi giorni. Suonò e, come sempre, gli aprì Giuseppina. Sul viso un’espressione mortificata e al contempo rassegnata. “Mi dispiace, Max, non può riceverti.”

“È in casa, allora.”

“Sì, anzi No. È comunque occupata, è inutile che tu insista ancora.”

“Cosa vuol dire che non vuole ricevermi? Se è così, le dica pure che non andrò via finché non me lo dirà di persona.”

“Max, per favore…” Giuseppina non terminò la frase che un signore dai capelli grigi e gli occhiali tondi uscì di casa e con un cenno congedò la governante.

“Giuseppina mi ha detto che è la decima volta che vieni fin qui per parlare con mia figlia.” Il tono era pacato, sembrava quasi stanco. Max annuì.

“Beh, allora, penso proprio che meriti qualche spiegazione. Anche perché credo che non cederai tanto facilmente. Entra.”

Lo fece accomodare nella stanza dove tante volte aveva studiato con Sara. Isidoro non era sul suo cuscino, apparve invece Nicolas, con un visetto triste e imbronciato.

“Tu lo sai dov’è mia sorella?”

Giuseppina lo prese per mano e lo portò via, mentre il padre chiuse la porta.

“Sarò breve, ragazzo. Anche perché, ormai, ne abbiamo la certezza. Abbiamo trovato un biglietto di Sara e il Delegato lo ha confermato. Mia figlia ha deciso di andare via, ha scelto di accettare l’incarico di ambasciatrice di Syrako nella città di Katòs.”

Max era rimasto interdetto. “Non è possibile”.

“Perché dici così?”

“Lei non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Non le interessava minimamente la carriera di ambasciatrice.”

“E tu che ne sai? La conoscevi davvero bene? Le cose possono cambiare, così come le persone. Lei ha fatto questa scelta, rassegnati.” L’uomo si era alzato, avvicinandosi alla scrivania. Aperto un cassetto ne aveva tirato fuori un foglietto di carta che ora rigirava tra le mani.

“È il biglietto che vi ha lasciato?”

“Sì. La notte del ballo non è tornata a casa. L’indomani abbiamo trovato questo. Non riuscivamo a crederci. Abbiamo contattato le Autorità, il Delegato, ma nessuno si è degnato di ascoltarci, di aiutarci, per parecchi giorni. Finalmente, ieri, siamo stati convocati dal Delegato che ci ha confermato tutto. Non siamo certo felici ma, almeno, sappiamo con certezza che sta bene.” Gli porse il foglio. “Tieni, se vuoi puoi leggerlo. So che eravate amici, Sara parlava spesso di te.”

Centinaia di pensieri, dubbi e domande lo assillarono ma, mentre prendeva quel foglio, la cosa che più lo colpì fu sapere che Sara pensava fossero amici. Gli tremò la mano quando iniziò a leggere quelle righe.

_Carissima famiglia,_

_So di darvi un grande dolore, ma la decisione che ho preso nasce da una riflessione profonda, seppure scaturita da una grossa delusione, quindi irrevocabile._

_Domattina partirò per Katòs, dove mi è stato offerto il posto di nuova ambasciatrice della nostra splendida città. La proposta mi è giunta questo stesso pomeriggio, dal Delegato in persona, che ha constatato, anticipandomelo, come i miei giudizi scolastici evidenzino un pieno dieci e dunque i requisiti necessari per una tale mansione._

_La notizia non poteva arrivare in un momento migliore, desiderando adesso ardentemente che la mia vita prenda una svolta decisiva, più lontano possibile da ciò che qui, nella mia seppur tanto amata città, mi fa oramai così soffrire._

_Non ve l’ho detto prima, sperando lui potesse ripensarci, ma purtroppo Federico ha deciso di non poter più continuare la nostra storia, rompendo il fidanzamento. Potete immaginare il mio grande dolore. Ho sempre creduto che la nostra vita, il nostro futuro fosse insieme. Nei miei sogni c’erano il nostro prossimo matrimonio, la nostra casa, i nostri figli. E, improvvisamente, più nulla._

_La disperazione si è impadronita di me, non potendo più immaginare la mia vita senza il mio amore. Tuttavia questa è la vita e la gente va avanti. Ciò che mi è capitato oggi segna il mio destino, rappresenta l’opportunità di continuare a vivere. Spero lo possiate capire._

_Vi amerò sempre, infinitamente._

_La vostra Sara._

Il biglietto era datato venticinque maggio, il giorno del ballo. Forse era questo ciò che di tanto importante voleva dirgli quella sera? Questo il motivo del suo estremo disagio, il pomeriggio, quando si erano incontrati? Lei quel pomeriggio gli aveva detto che il suo futuro era con Federico. E allora? Lui però aveva potuto lasciarla poco dopo. E, pensandoci bene, la sera, al ballo, erano arrivati in ritardo e sconvolti. Dovevano aver chiarito in quel frangente. E poi lei aveva scritto il biglietto. La proposta del Delegato, seppure arrivata nel pomeriggio, era stata presa in seria considerazione allorché la _grossa delusione_ si era definitivamente concretizzata. Inoltre, il Delegato era perfettamente in grado di venire a conoscenza anticipatamente dei giudizi scolastici. E, magari, aveva anche spinto un po’ quel dieci. Doveva essere andata così. Però, perché non riusciva a crederci fino in fondo? La testa gli scoppiava.

“Credo di averti detto tutto. Ora scusami, mia moglie non si è ancora ripresa dalla notizia e ha bisogno di me.” Il padre di Sara lo salutò cortesemente e chiamò Giuseppina affinché lo accompagnasse alla porta. Max non riuscì a dire nulla.

“Aspettami un attimo in giardino, devo darti una cosa.” Giuseppina lo aveva detto sottovoce ed era andata subito via, tornando poco dopo con un pacchetto.

“L’ho trovato questa mattina, mentre ripulivo, nella stanza di Sara. Sopra c’è scritto il tuo nome e credo sia giusto consegnarlo a te piuttosto che ai Signori.” Non aggiunse altro, se non un breve sorriso e tornò in casa.

Max si ritrovò in strada, spiazzato e confuso, con quel pacchetto dalla carta azzurra in mano. Impulsivamente, decise di salire al belvedere.

La _loro_ panchina era libera e lui vi si sedette. Girò e rigirò il pacchetto tra le mani senza riuscire ad aprirlo. Perché poi? Lei se ne era andata, che importanza poteva avere ormai?

Si rese conto che quel che effettivamente provava era rabbia, perché si era illuso, perché lei era veramente innamorata di Federico, perché non aveva capito nulla. Perché lo aveva lasciato solo, andandosene per sempre. Ripensò alle sue parole, il giorno in cui ripassavano geografia e lui le aveva detto che lei aveva i requisiti per scegliere la carriera di ambasciatrice.

“Ma scherzi? Non lo farei mai. Allontanarsi dalla famiglia e gli amici per andare a vivere per sempre in una città nemica, perché lo sai, vero? Non si torna più.”

Gli aveva mentito, quel giorno, come gli avevano mentito le sue labbra il pomeriggio del ballo, quando lui era salito a casa sua e l’aveva trascinata fin lì, alla loro panchina e come le aveva mentito il suo corpo, quando avevano ballato per ore, tenendosi stretti, nel parco della scuola. Sentì di odiarla con tutto il cuore e che non l’avrebbe mai perdonata. Né dimenticata.

Prese il pacchetto e lo buttò in un cestino lì accanto. Andò via correndo, odiando anche se stesso per quelle lacrime inutili che gli scendevano sul viso.

Quella sera, aveva cercato in tutti i modi di non far trapelare in casa il suo reale stato d’animo e si era rifugiato in una lotta furiosa con Melanzana. Beatrice lo redarguiva ogni due secondi, raccomandandogli di non fare del male a quello che era un cucciolo indifeso. A quelle parole Max si osservò le mani sanguinanti.

Tirò avanti fin verso ora di cena, allorché non riuscì a mandare giù nulla e si rifugiò, con la scusa di non aver fame, in camera sua. Se ne pentì amaramente. I pensieri non facevano che torturarlo e la tristezza avvolgerlo nelle sue spirali.

Era pazzesco tutto ciò che gli stava capitando. In un paio di mesi aveva incontrato e perduto l’unica ragazza per cui aveva provato qualcosa di diverso, d’importante. E non era riuscito neanche a dirglielo. I suoi amici si erano dileguati, Zeila e Karim erano in collera con lui, Milo era sempre più strano e Tambroon era stato bocciato. E lui non era riuscito ad aiutarlo. Dal giorno del ballo non lo aveva neanche più visto. Era stato a casa dell’imprenditore presso cui i genitori lavoravano e vivevano, ma gli era stato risposto che Tambroon aveva deciso di trasferirsi immediatamente al Centro Recupero Fisico, dall’altra parte della città.

“Sembrava proprio giù di corda e ha pensato fosse un bene cambiare subito aria, cercando di ambientarsi in un posto che dovrà frequentare per un intero anno.” La madre gli aveva risposto tristemente. Max l’aveva osservata. Aveva un fisico minuto e negli occhi, identici a quelli del figlio, stanchezza e rassegnazione. Le aveva chiesto se avesse lasciato un qualche messaggio per lui, ma quella rispose con un’alzata di spalle.

Aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che gli fosse amico, ma sentiva che attorno a sé si era creato il vuoto. Mise la testa sotto il cuscino, cercando di non udire i suoi pensieri, non udendo, in tal modo, neanche sua madre entrare.

“Max, sei sveglio?”

Non rispose. Beatrice allora gli tolse il cuscino dalla faccia e lui dovette aprire gli occhi.

“Vedo che lo sei. Ti va di parlare?”

Max fece cenno di no. “Sto cercando di prender sonno, mamma.”

“Sai, anche se hai diciotto anni e sei un adulto, io ti conosco da quando sei nato. Capisco subito se qualcosa non va.”

“E se avessi risposto che mi andava di parlare?” Cercò di essere ironico, pensando al contempo come lo conoscesse bene sua madre, da scambiare, appena qualche giorno prima, i segni di un litigio con un’allergia alimentare o da pelo di gatto.

“No, veramente, mamma, va tutto bene.”

Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Beatrice continuò. “Vedi, Max, io non so effettivamente cosa ti preoccupa, cos’è che ti fa stare tanto male. Posso provare a indovinare e, forse, nella maggior parte dei casi, sbaglio. Però lo intuisco. In questi giorni qualcosa ti ha cambiato profondamente. Ed è qualcosa che ti fa soffrire.”

La guardò dubbioso ma lei non cedette. “Mi rendo conto che forse non sono la persona che vorresti accanto in questo momento, però ci sono. E anche se non vuoi, io un consiglio te lo do lo stesso. Non lasciare che le difficoltà, la tristezza o la rabbia ti sopraffacciano e guidino le tue scelte. Piangi pure, dormi se vuoi, ma poi alzati e vivi la tua vita con tutte le energie che hai e ama con tutto il cuore.”

Max la guardava, allibito.

“Ah, un’altra cosa. Domani torneremo da lavoro un po’ più tardi del solito. Prepara cortesemente il pranzo per Melly. Buonanotte.”

Si ritrovò ancora solo. Stavolta, però, non rimise la testa sotto il cuscino. Guardò fuori, in cielo si vedevano le prime stelle. Tra poco ci sarebbe stato il controllo del monitor delle nove. Dopo di che lui si sarebbe vestito e si sarebbe calato dalla finestra. Una cosa giusta sua mamma l’aveva detto. Non si sarebbe arreso, nascondendosi. Sarebbe tornato su al belvedere per cercare il pacchetto di Sara e capire cosa gli avesse voluto dire. Sperò solo che nessuno avesse svuotato il cestino dove lui aveva buttato il pacco, perché quello era l’ultima traccia che aveva di lei. L’indomani, inoltre, avrebbe cercato Milo e sarebbe andato fino al Centro Recupero per parlare con Tambroon. Riguardo Karim e Zeila, la situazione era un po’ più complicata, ma sperava in cuor suo di trovare una soluzione.

Era riuscito a liberarsi solo a mezzanotte grazie ai Suoi che, fino a quell’ora, avevano deciso di tirargli su il morale con una interessantissima partita a carte.

Ovviamente, non c’era nessuno in giro, a quell’ora. Il silenzio era interrotto soltanto da un latrato lontano, qualche uccello notturno e dagli irriducibili grilli. Scomparso il vento diurno, l’aria era immobile e tiepida. Passeggiare per Syrako, la notte, era bellissimo, anche se non consigliabile. La guardia civica faceva la ronda affinché fosse rispettato il coprifuoco imposto. Alle nove, tutti in casa. Tra qualche giorno, con l’arrivo dell’estate, tutti gli orari di controllo, compreso l’ultimo, sarebbero slittati di un’ora. Max sapeva, tuttavia, che bastava non percorrere le vie principali e non dare troppo nell’occhio, per potere andare a zonzo tranquilli. In fondo, le guardie preposte non erano tanto numerose e, per esperienza personale, anche un po’ assonnate.

Il pacchetto era ancora là dove lo aveva buttato, integro. Si coricò sulla panchina e osservò il cielo. Le stelle erano infinite e, ogni tanto, ne vedeva qualcuna cadere. Chissà cosa stava facendo in quel momento Sara e come sarebbe stata la sua nuova vita a Katòs. Un fascio di luce proveniente dal sentiero per la zona residenziale lo convinse che era meglio tornare.

Disteso a letto, con la luce della lampada sul comodino, stracciò la carta azzurra. Dentro vi era una scatolina dorata e una lettera. Sulla busta c’era il suo nome. Decise di aprire prima la piccola scatola. Era un carillon con dentro un gattino in ceramica bianco, molto somigliante a Isidoro, che si muoveva al suono di un simpatico motivetto. L’aprì più volte, ascoltando e riascoltando quel motivo e osservando le aggraziate mosse del micio fino a conoscerle a memoria. Probabilmente era quello che aveva fatto anche lei, tante volte. La busta con la lettera era rimasta sopra le lenzuola e lui la guardava senza decidersi ad aprirla. Se lo avesse fatto, l’unico legame che ancora li univa, sarebbe svanito. Le parole scritte sul foglio avrebbero preso consistenza, assunto un significato e poi metabolizzate. Tutto si sarebbe concluso, perché nient’altro avrebbe mai potuto ricevere da lei.

Preferì poter sognare ancora per un poco le sue parole, su quella lettera. Per tutto il tempo in cui quella busta fosse rimasta chiusa ogni cosa era possibile, tra quelle righe ogni sogno poteva diventare realtà. Le parole non dette tenevano Sara ancora lì, accanto, finché lui avesse voluto. Prese la lettera e la chiuse in un cassetto, poi aprì il carillon. Lo fece ancora e ancora, fino a quando, dalla finestra aperta, le prime luci dell’alba illuminarono i suoi occhi addormentati.

Quando suonò il campanello di casa, ad aprirgli fu proprio Milo. Era sorridente e allegro e a Max sembrò il ragazzo di sempre.

“È un bel po’ che non ci vediamo. Sono contento che tu sia venuto.”

“Ti ho cercato spesso in questi giorni. Leandro, il tuo maggiordomo, mi ha sempre detto che o non c’eri o che eri occupato. Anche a scuola, l’ultimo giorno, ho cercato di parlarti, tu però sei andato subito via.”

Quello scosse la testa. “Sì, hai ragione. Il fatto è che sono incasinatissimo in questo periodo. Sai, con mio padre…”

“È ancora in coma?”

“Già. E io ho preso le redini del suo lavoro.” Sorrise. “È tutto più complicato di quel che pensavo, ho la giornata densa d’impegni. Pauroso.”

“Te la stai cavando, a quanto pare.”

“Credo di sì. Ho riferito al Delegato che il suo Consigliere è peggiorato, entrando in coma. Vedi, non ce la facevo più a fingere che seguisse il lavoro dal suo letto. Gli ho dimostrato di essere capace di sostituirlo e lui mi ha affidato ufficialmente l’incarico di Consigliere. Chissà, se mio padre si decide a morire, lo potrei diventare in pianta stabile!” A quelle parole, Max non riuscì a ricambiare la risata spensierata che ne seguì.

“Hai saputo di Tambroon?”

“Sì e mi dispiace. La notte del ballo abbiamo fatto un’enorme confusione. Mi dispiace non averti aspettato, ma sono dovuto andare via quasi subito dopo che noi due abbiamo parlato, Leandro mi ha fatto chiamare perché…”

Max lo interruppe. “Come, scusa? Non mi hai aspettato? Io credevo che te ne fossi andato perché ero arrivato in ritardo. Dunque non sai?”

Milo questa volta sembrava davvero confuso. “Scusa, cosa devo sapere? Tambroon è stato bocciato perché noi non abbiamo modificato il voto. Aggiunse, con voce secca. “Ho guardato anche il risultato affisso in bacheca. Bocciato!”

“No, io l’ho modificato. Anche se è stato davvero complicato, ma l’ho fatto. Avresti dovuto guardare meglio.”

“Tu? Non era possibile farlo da soli! Mi avevi detto che non l’avresti fatto senza di me!”

Max non capiva quell’atteggiamento contrariato dell’amico.

“Comunque, alla fine è stato bocciato, purtroppo. È stata la professoressa Pescis a dare un quattro a Tambroon.”

Milo era impallidito e Max gli vide in faccia quell’espressione spietata che aveva notato solo settimane prima, quando gli aveva raccontato la verità su suo padre.

“Quella strega. Vuole essere sempre al centro dell’attenzione. Chissà come se ne vanterà, adesso.”

“Milo, ma che stai dicendo?”

Quello abbassò gli occhi. “Scusa. Sono solo arrabbiato perché la Pescis ha permesso che un nostro amico bocciasse. E dire che nessuno si aspettava questo da lei. Si è sempre mostrata così disponibile con tutti, così comprensiva.” Accennò un sorriso, alzando lo sguardo. “Forse, non conosciamo mai le persone fino in fondo.”

Max si sentì a disagio.

“E così adesso lui si trova al Centro Recupero Fisico. Non doveva andarci a fine estate?”

“Sua madre mi ha detto che era troppo giù per restare. Vuole ambientarsi. Voglio andare a trovarlo, voglio parlargli. Mi sento in colpa per non essere riuscito ad aiutarlo e mi manca.”

“Tu hai fatto il possibile. Manca molto anche a me.”

Max si rincuorò. “Senti, ti va di venire, allora? Gli facciamo una bella sorpresa, che ne dici? Possiamo trascorrere il pomeriggio insieme, magari andiamo al fiume. Forse riusciamo a tirarci dietro anche lui.”

Dall’espressione seria dell’amico capì che non era possibile.

“Non credo ti faranno entrare.” Sospirò. “Inoltre, per quel che mi riguarda, la mia vita è cambiata, Max, e non so se tornerà più come prima.” Lo sguardo gli si velò di malinconia. Fu per pochi attimi e il sorriso spensierato di prima gli si dipinse in volto.

“Parliamo di te, invece. Hai compiuto diciotto anni e non ti ho nemmeno fatto gli auguri. Inoltre, ti vedo un poco triste, non sarà per la partenza di quella ‘numero nove’, vero?”

“Lo sai anche tu, vedo. Le notizie girano in fretta. È diventata una ‘numero dieci’ ed è partita come ambasciatrice.”

“Non è che ti eri innamorato di lei?” Lo aveva chiesto come se fosse stata una possibilità orrenda.

Max non rispose.

“Mi dispiace.” Gli pose un braccio sulla spalla. “Non ti sono stato sufficientemente vicino in questo periodo, come un vero amico dovrebbe. Sono cambiate troppe cose. Non dimenticare mai però che la nostra amicizia è e sarà sempre la cosa più importante.”

Max lo fissò. “Nei sei sicuro, Milo?”

“Ma scherzi?” Esclamò. “Tutto può mutare, tranne questo. Abbiamo trascorso tanti anni insieme a scuola. Ne abbiamo passate tante, eh? La nostra amicizia è a prova di bomba.” Addolcì il tono e l’espressione divenne malinconica. “Stiamo crescendo, è vero e non avremo mai più i nostri giorni spensierati. La scuola è finita e con essa la nostra adolescenza. Qualcosa di bello, però, lo abbiamo pur costruito in questi anni, non credi?”

Si abbracciarono.

Era già ora di pranzo ma lui non sarebbe tornato a casa, Melanzana avrebbe dovuto attendere. Voleva andare a trovare Tambroon al Centro Recupero Fisico. La strada da fare era parecchia, essendo il Centro ubicato nell’estrema zona sud orientale della città. S’incamminò, fiducioso, respirando quel vento caldo che lo avvolgeva a ogni passo come in un abbraccio.

Si sentiva meglio dopo aver chiacchierato con Milo, avendo capito quanto fosse importante la loro amicizia. Era vero che le loro vite non potevano rimanere ancorate alla spensieratezza degli anni di scuola, avrebbero dovuto affrontare scelte, cambiamenti, responsabilità, delusioni. Potevano contare però l’uno su l’altro, ora ne era certo. Sarebbe stato lo stesso con Tambroon, doveva solo riuscire a parlargli, spiegandogli cosa fosse realmente accaduto.

Dopo essersi abbracciati, Milo era rimasto ad ascoltare le sue confidenze. Gli aveva confessato i suoi sentimenti per Sara, i suoi dubbi circa la volontà della ragazza a partire, il loro quasi bacio, il ballo a chiaro di luna. Gli aveva raccontato anche dell’incontro con il padre e del biglietto di addio lasciato alla famiglia. Persino del pacchetto azzurro e di come lui lo avesse in un primo tempo cestinato e dopo recuperato. Gli descrisse il carillon nei minimi particolari, accennando appena, tuttavia, alla lettera. Milo era rimasto silenzioso, fino a che lui si fu sfogato.

“Non credevo fossi a questo punto. Non hai mai fatto trapelare granché.”

“Anche io mi rendo davvero conto di quanto Sara mi manchi solo adesso. Adesso che lei se n’è andata per sempre.”

“Nella lettera non hai trovato qualche spiegazione? Intendo, qualcosa in più rispetto a quello che ha lasciato scritto alla famiglia.”

Aveva esitato. Non voleva confessargli che lui, quella lettera, non l’aveva ancora aperta, che preferiva restasse intatto il suo unico legame con lei. Milo avrebbe certo pensato che fosse troppo sentimentale, che si fosse rammollito. Così, preferì dire che l’aveva stracciata senza neanche aprirla.

“In fondo è meglio così.” Aveva risposto l’altro. “L’unica cosa che devi fare è cercare di distrarti e pensare a lei meno possibile. Lo so che è difficile.”

“Infatti.”

Aveva uno sguardo comprensivo, Milo e per nulla canzonatorio. Quando si salutarono, si ripromisero di vedersi prima possibile, senza far passare tutto quel tempo.

“Ti prometto che troverò il tempo per stare ancora insieme.” Milo lo aveva giurato solennemente e lui gli aveva creduto. Era stato sincero con lui, raccontandogli ciò che provava e quello che ultimamente gli era capitato. Si accorse, tuttavia, di aver tralasciato di parlargli della notte nei sotterranei e del suo incontro con i Cemento. Forse, però, anche quella era qualcosa che era meglio tenersi per sé. D'altronde, lo aveva promesso.

Era giunto al bivio per la baraccopoli. Karim era di certo impegnato con il suo orto, in questo periodo. Ripensò alla madre e alla sua gentilezza, alla piccola Lalunah e ai suoi fratelli. Il ricordo di come si fosse allontanato da Karim gli bruciò dentro più dei pugni che ne aveva ricevuto. Chissà se continuava a vedersi con Zeila.

Oltrepassato il piazzale due, la strada scendeva giù dritta, fino quasi a sfiorare il fiume, per poi continuare parallelamente a esso, sulla sinistra. Dopo una mezzora di passeggiata e dopo aver incrociato gli enormi pannelli solari che rifornivano di energia l’intera comunità, la strada giungeva fino al piazzale uno, da cui partivano tre vie: a destra per l’estrema zona periferica di sud-est dove erano situate varie fabbriche, a sinistra per la zona popolare dove abitava e diritto per il Centro di Recupero.

Nelle sue brevi passeggiate lo aveva visto sempre e solo da lontano, un enorme cancello oscurato e una recinzione altissima con filo spinato sulla sommità. Non si vedeva altro dall’esterno.

Il Centro di Recupero assolveva a diverse funzioni nella comunità. Era l’unico ospedale cittadino ma in realtà quella, era la sua funzione meno importante. Solo i malati gravi vi erano ricoverati, per qualunque altra necessità sanitaria vi erano gli ambulatori medici sparsi nelle varie zone della città.

Max non vi era mai stato e, per quel che ne sapeva, neanche i suoi genitori. Sapeva com’era strutturato grazie allo studio accurato della città che si faceva a scuola. La sua funzione principale era quella da cui traeva il nome: un centro per far recuperare le funzioni fisiche o dare assistenza ai disabili temporanei e permanenti.

In realtà, tutti sapevano che era una specie di ghetto. Chi vi entrava aveva sempre il timore di non uscirne più. Era ben attrezzato e munito di ogni servizio. Vi erano scuole, empori, palestre. Una piccola città dentro la città. Solo che gli abitanti erano gli emarginati. Coloro che, all’apparenza, vi sostavano per essere assistiti, nella pratica venivano isolati dal resto della perfetta comunità.

Tambroon vi aveva vissuto gran parte della sua infanzia, quando i suoi genitori, non potendo sostenerlo, lo dovettero affidare necessariamente al Centro. Avevano messo da parte tutto ciò che avevano potuto e, a sei anni, lo avevano ripreso in famiglia. Inoltre, con grossi sacrifici, erano anche riusciti a mantenerlo alla scuola superiore “Chimera”. Lui, però, era stato bocciato e, per poter prendere il diploma, avrebbe dovuto frequentare un anno nella scuola del Centro. Max sapeva quanto fosse difficile per l’amico ritornare in quel posto. Avrebbe dovuto vivere lì notte e giorno, senza poter tornare a casa, neanche la domenica o per le feste cittadine.

Non poteva finire così. Tambroon doveva sapere quanto fosse importante per lui la loro amicizia e che aveva fatto il possibile per non farlo bocciare. Inoltre, voleva provare a convincerlo a trascorrere l’estate in città, tornando al Centro solo all’apertura dell’anno scolastico. Chissà.

Si era avvicinato al cancello. Vi erano due pulsanti, uno corrispondente all’Ospedale, l’altro al Centro di Recupero vero e proprio. Sapeva bene che, suonando al Centro non lo avrebbero fatto entrare, le visite infatti non erano permesse, se non quelle dei parenti più stretti. Doveva trovare una scusa per accedere dall’ospedale e nell’unico modo possibile: da malato. Premette il pulsante.

Il cancello si aprì, mostrando ciò che lui aveva potuto solo immaginare. Un parco immenso con strade e giardini e con, in fondo, decine di edifici sparsi e un immenso corpo centrale a cinque piani. Sui due lati, a ridosso dell’ingresso, due differenti guardiole. Il portiere di quella a sinistra gli venne subito incontro.

“Desidera?” Era un tipo basso e largo, sulla mezza età, con ancora in mano una rivista e l’aria piuttosto annoiata.

Max non aveva ancora deciso che genere di malore avesse, così dovette improvvisare. Cercò di tenere lo sguardo basso e di assumere una qualche espressione di sofferenza.

“Mi sento male.” Poche parole dette lentamente, per aver il tempo di pensare al seguito.

Il portiere lo osservò, critico. “Se lei è giunto fin qui con i suoi piedi non è abbastanza grave da rivolgersi a noi. Può consultare l’ambulatorio più vicino, zona est strada cinque. Buon giorno.” Distolto lo sguardo dal ragazzo e dondolandosi sulle corte gambe si diresse alla sua postazione. Max però non si mosse e il tipo, vedendolo ancora lì, fermo, fece una faccia contrariata.

“Gli ho detto che deve andare via, vuole che chiami la sicurezza? Aveva urlato, in viso era paonazzo.

Max si buttò improvvisamente a terra, urlando e scalciando, gli occhi chiusi. Il tipo si avvicinò, allarmato.

“E che è, adesso? Mi vuole prendere in giro?” Cercò di girarlo sulla schiena e vide che dalla bocca usciva della bava, il corpo percorso da violenti sussulti.

“Per i Saggi Onnipotenti, questo mi crepa qua!” Si precipitò alla guardiola e premette un tasto. All'istante due infermieri in camice bianco giunsero con un ampio carro trainato da un grosso cavallo marrone e vi caricarono Max. Il portiere li vide andar via, tirando un sospiro di sollievo, poi richiuse il cancello.

Il viaggio in carro fu piuttosto scomodo. I due infermieri spinsero al galoppo il povero cavallo sulla strada di terra e sassi, provocando violenti sobbalzi al tavolato posteriore su cui era stato scaraventato Max, coperto da un lenzuolo bianco. Alzandone con circospezione i lembi, nonostante la polvere che gli bruciava gli occhi, questi cercò di sbirciare intorno. Attraversarono un ampio parco con aiuole e panchine, alberi e fontanelle. Vide parecchie persone che vi passeggiavano, alcune in pigiama, altre con una divisa arancione. Probabilmente i primi erano pazienti dell’ospedale, i secondi del Centro. Si avvicinarono al corpo centrale per deviare poi a sinistra, dirigendosi verso un padiglione piuttosto anonimo, a lato del quale c’era un ampio spazio dove sostavano altri due calessi.

Qual era il suo piano, adesso che, fermatisi nel piazzale, i due lo caricavano di peso trasportandolo all’interno dell’edificio? Continuando a tenere gli occhi socchiusi ed emettendo dei sibili che avrebbero dovuto assomigliare a dei lamenti, Max non ne aveva la benché minima idea. L’unica cosa di cui stava cominciando a rendersi conto, vedendo con la coda dell’occhio l’esagerata quantità di guardie poste all’ingresso, era che non sarebbe stato così facile uscire da quel luogo in tempo per trovarsi in casa al rientro dei genitori. Perché non rifletteva abbastanza prima di agire? Aveva stabilito di parlare con Tambroon ma non aveva valutato in alcun modo le implicazioni della sua decisione.

Portato in uno stanzone, fu scaricato in uno dei letti non occupati. Gli infermieri si fermarono a discutere con una signora dai capelli rossi e corti, grassoccia, anch’ella vestita di bianco, con dei moduli e una penna in mano, probabilmente l’addetta all’accettazione.

Sentì che faceva loro parecchie domande, tra cui: “Non è in grado di dirci il suo nome?” I due scossero più volte il capo, dopo di che andarono via. La donna chiamò un’altra infermiera e le chiese di occuparsi del nuovo arrivato.

La ragazza, una brunetta minuta ed energica, cominciò a spogliarlo per fargli indossare il camice dell’ospedale. Max pensò che forse era meglio cominciare a rinvenire.

Spalancò gli occhi e le si rivolse con voce bassa e languida. “Cosa è successo, dove mi trovo?”

“Ah, bene, siamo rinvenuti. Sei all’Ospedale e cosa ti è successo ce lo devi dire tu o lo scopriremo noi, non importa.”

“Davvero?” Si finse sorpreso, mentre toglieva alla ragazza le mani dai suoi indumenti e le faceva chiaramente capire che si poteva svestire da solo.

“Fai pure, se preferisci. Io nel frattempo chiamo la signora Dip, potrai comunicarle i tuoi dati.”

“Che? Quali dati?”

“Nome, cognome, indirizzo, età, vaccini, malattie pregresse e presenti, allergie, gruppo sanguigno, gusto preferito di gelato.” Sorrise. “In breve: burocrazia.”

“Ma io non ricordo nulla.” Spaesato, si guardava intorno.

“Il portiere ha riferito ai nostri portantini che sei arrivato sulle tue gambe.”

“Sì, fino a qui ci sono. Mi ricordo di essermi svegliato in strada, con la testa che mi girava e un gran senso di vomito. Ho camminato parecchio giungendo a un cancello grigio ed enorme. Ho visto che c’era scritto ospedale e ho suonato.”

“Va bene, meno male allora che ti sei ricordato cosa fosse un ospedale. Avrai perso la memoria in seguito a qualche trauma.” Sorrise, mostrando dei candidi denti. “Non ti preoccupare, tra un po’ arriverà il medico e vedrà il da farsi. Informerò io, la Dip. Cerca di riposarti, per ora.” Sorrise ancora, rimboccandogli le lenzuola. Si avviò verso la porta e, con la mano sulla maniglia, si fermò, voltandosi.

“Dimenticavo, io sono Cinzia, se hai bisogno puoi premere il pulsante sopra il letto. Il bagno è quella porta sulla sinistra” concluse, andando via e chiudendo a chiave la porta. La stanza rimase in penombra e Max seriamente preoccupato.

Davanti a sé vide i suoi piedi che spuntavano dalle lenzuola. Si era dovuto togliere anche le calze, portate via da Cinzia insieme a tutti gli altri indumenti. A destra, c’era un anziano signore con molteplici tubicini inseriti nelle braccia e ventose rosse applicate sul petto e sul cranio. Sembrava dormisse. A sinistra, un ragazzo che doveva avere più o meno la sua età e che lo aveva osservato tutto il tempo con la bocca aperta, si era messo a sedere sulle coperte, mostrando l’eccessiva magrezza e profonde occhiaie, senza decidersi a dire nulla. Altri due letti erano occupati da due ignoti pazienti dei quali si vedeva solo qualche ciocca di capelli, rispettivamente castana e grigia, spuntare dalle coltri tirate.

Che era venuto a fare fino a lì, se non poteva neanche uscire da quella stanza? Eppure, aveva visto con i suoi occhi gente vagare nel parco. Si rivolse al ragazzo, sperando di ottenere utili informazioni su come muoversi in quel posto.

“Ciao, mi chiamo…” Rifletté sul fatto che lui, in realtà, non aveva un nome. “Beh, non lo ricordo, però puoi chiamarmi, vediamo, Ernesto.” Un nome che aveva sempre odiato. Non sapeva perché, ma fu il primo che gli passò per la testa.

“E tu, come ti chiami?” Abbozzò un sorriso al giovane dalla capigliatura nera e cortissima. Attese, ma quello continuò a guardarlo a bocca aperta, senza rispondere.

“Embé, ci senti?” Scese le gambe dal letto per avvicinarsi a lui. “Non ti fidi forse? Voglio solo fare amicizia, chiacchierare un poco.”

Nessuna risposta.

“Guarda che è inutile. Oggi è il giorno _non parlo e non mangio_ di Giovanni. Se ti andrà, potrai provarci domani. Se non cambia ordine, domani sarà il giorno _chiacchiero e mangio_.”

Quella voce proveniva dalla sua destra. Il vecchio pieno di fili, tubi e ventose gli stava parlando mantenendo l’immobilità e gli occhi chiusi. Max lo osservò interrogativo, senza riuscire ad aggiungere nulla.

“So che mi stai osservando, che ti pare? Non posso né muovermi né vedere, però avverto e capisco ogni cosa. Quindi, se hai qualche domanda da fare puoi rivolgerti a me. Poi, comincerò io, se non ti dispiace. Il tutto prima che arrivi la visita dei medici: esattamente tra venti minuti.”

“Che cosa ha Giovanni?”

“Lui, in realtà, è un paziente del Centro di Recupero, con disturbi mentali. Paranoie e roba del genere. È circa un mese che si trova in ospedale perché le sue giornate _non parlo e non mangio_ sono diventate troppo frequenti. Sebbene io non lo abbia mai potuto vedere, credo che tu possa costatare da solo il suo aspetto fisico. Le infermiere sono carine e gentili qui dentro e fanno il possibile per farlo mangiare, ma quando Giovanni decide una cosa è impossibile fargli cambiare idea. Andiamo alla domanda numero due.”

Max gli si avvicinò, titubante. “E lei?”

“Oh, ragazzo mio! Così sprechi tempo e domande, non credi? È piuttosto evidente che sono un povero vecchio pieno di acciacchi che non uscirà mai più da questo posto.” Sospirò rumorosamente e spazientito. “Ti aiuto io, allora. Questi altri due signori dormienti sono Gino e il signor X, di cui non si sa nulla, un poco come te, presumo.” Respirò a fondo, perché parlare lo aveva stancato.

“Non credo che tu abbia perso la memoria. Sai, il fatto di non vedere aiuta a _sentire_ meglio gli altri. Tu sei qui per qualche motivo e io sono un vecchio curioso.” Si fermò, quasi aspettando che l’altro aggiungesse qualcosa ma, dato che _Ernesto_ rimaneva muto, continuò.

“Qualunque sia il motivo che ti ha spinto a venire quaggiù, a meno che non hai una reale patologia, ti consiglio di non protrarre troppo a lungo la tua permanenza o, almeno, non continuare con la storia dell’amnesia.”

“E perché?” Il tono di Max era chiaramente preoccupato.

“Potresti essere dichiarato _insano mentale_ ed essere trasferito al Centro di Recupero.

“È quel che voglio.”

“O per la mia barba grigia! Ma allora sei matto veramente! Non sai che postaccio è quello. Non ne esci più.”

“Ho un amico, laggiù. Ci ha trascorso parecchi anni della sua infanzia e poi ne è uscito. Ora, purtroppo vi è dovuto tornare ed io devo assolutamente parlargli.”

“Va bene, rettifico: non è impossibile uscirne ma molto difficile sì. Devi avere qualcuno fuori che si faccia in quattro e garantisca per te. I malati mentali, invece, non hanno nessuna possibilità, fosse anche il figlio del Delegato. Ne hai mai visto in città uno?”

Max scosse la testa, sorridendo. “Uno? Innumerevoli, a dire il vero. A scuola mia, ad esempio c’è l’intero corpo docente.”

“Sì, certo. Vedi che non scherzo quando ti dico di far bene attenzione. Anche se hai qualcuno lì fuori, se ti dichiarano _insano_ _di mente_ hai chiuso con la vita di prima. Trascorrerai il resto della tua esistenza nella palazzina a fianco.”

Max fu percorso da brividi. “Ma io devo entrare al Centro. Devo parlare con Tambroon.”

“Tambroon è il tuo amico?”

“Già. Un ragazzo fantastico in sedia a rotelle. Per caso lo ha visto?”

Il vecchio, pur faticando, fece una smorfia che doveva assomigliare a una risata.

“Oh, mi scusi. È che è talmente normale parlare con lei che mi ero dimenticato che non può vedere.”

“No, non ti preoccupare. Comunque non _l’ho visto_. Altrimenti mi sarei ricordato di un cigolio di ruota, di un odore, una voce diversa da quella dei pazienti dell’ospedale. A meno che non siano ricoverati, non abbiamo contatti con gli altri pazienti del Centro, se non durante l’ora della passeggiata e io, come vedi…”

“Devo trovarmi, allora, qualche altra patologia per poter rimanere. Giusto il tempo di fare una passeggiata nel parco.”

“Il problema è che questa stanza viene chiusa a chiave. Per via di Giovanni. Dovresti riuscire a cambiare stanza. Ma poi, scusa, i tuoi genitori sono d’accordo con quel che stai facendo?”

“Non lo sanno.” Si era avvicinato alla finestra per sbirciare. Si vedeva ben poco del parco, in quanto la stanza era ubicata lateralmente.

“Amico, dammi retta. Tornatene a casa tua. Il prima possibile.” Il vecchio aveva fatto uno sforzo per mettere insieme quelle parole, sopraffatto da un attacco di tosse. Nello stesso tempo la porta si era spalancata, lasciando entrare una sfilza di medici e infermiere. Era giunta l’ora della visita.


	16. Chapter 16

Era successo di notte. Zeila si era svegliata udendo trambusto nell’attiguo appartamento della nonna. Passi veloci, voci sconosciute, porte sbattute. Indossata la vestaglia, era uscita per capire cosa stesse succedendo. Dalla porta aperta provenivano voci concitate, la luce era accesa. Si affacciò e la vide distesa a letto, bianca in volto, con gli occhi chiusi, circondata da una decina di persone tra medici e infermiere in camice bianco. Il cuore le sobbalzò.

“Nonna, nonna!” Non poté fare a meno di urlare. Cristina, la cameriera personale della nonna, si voltò, aveva le lacrime agli occhi e la spinse dolcemente fuori dalla stanza.

“È meglio che non entri. Ci sono i medici che stanno provvedendo a tutto. Vedrai che ce la farà.”

“Cosa è successo?”

“Ero andata a portarle la tisana che mi aveva chiesto, non riusciva a dormire. L’ho trovata pallida, gli occhi chiusi. Sembrava si fosse addormentata di colpo. Ho guardato meglio e ho visto che non respirava.” Si coprì il volto. “Povera signora. I medici stanno tentando ogni cosa.”

Zeila era disorientata. Sapeva che la nonna era malata, però non così grave da morire. “Abbiamo un anno per conoscerci”, le aveva detto. E, sul fatto che fosse vissuta almeno un altro anno, lei ci aveva contato. Non poteva farle questo, abbandonarla ora era troppo presto. Senza i genitori e senza di lei non le sarebbe rimasto più nessuno.

Si sedette sul divanetto del corridoio.

“Vai a letto, non puoi fare nulla. Ti chiamo io non appena si saprà qualcosa.” Le aveva detto Cristina.

“Preferisco aspettare qui.” E lo aveva fatto, per parecchie ore.

Fu solo nella mattinata, quando i primi raggi di sole fecero capolino dalle finestre, che i medici uscirono dalla stanza. La nonna si era ripresa. Chiese di vederla ma, ovviamente, non fu possibile. Poté farlo solo nel pomeriggio, quando fu lei stessa a chiedere della nipote.

“Mi dispiace se ti ho fatto spaventare.” Le disse, con un filo di voce.

Zeila l’aveva guardata seria. “Giurami che non lo farai più.” Le aveva risposto, risentita.

La convalescenza durò un paio di settimane e servì ad avvicinare nonna e nipote. Camilla ebbe ordine dai medici di osservare un assoluto riposo e, sebbene avesse provato a protestare, non poté fare diversamente. Zeila tuttavia andava a trovarla, trascorrendo parecchie ore in sua compagnia. Parlavano fino a tardi, come non avevano mai fatto, fino a che Cristina le interrompeva perché la signora doveva riposare.

La nonna narrava aneddoti di famiglia, descrivendo, con doviziosa cura dei particolari, le caratteristiche di ogni membro e facendo ridere fino alle lacrime la nipote. A volte, invece, si velava di malinconia, ritornando alla sua giovinezza e cercando nei ricordi e nelle parole persone oramai scomparse. Zeila le raccontava alcuni episodi della sua infanzia, le descriveva il fiume, così come lo ricordava, vivo, differente nei giorni come nelle stagioni e pure lo stesso, la faceva sorridere con le vicende accadute a scuola, gli scherzi ai professori, le giornate trascorse con gli amici. Tuttavia, non parlava mai di sua madre, né chiedeva che lei lo facesse. Eppure, avrebbe avuto tante cose da domandare su sua madre bambina. Né riprendevano l’argomento affrontato appena qualche settimana prima, quando Zeila, scoperta a curiosare nei sotterranei, aveva chiesto e avuto dalla nonna valide spiegazioni di ciò che, inizialmente, le era sembrato un mistero. Era come se un tacito accordo avesse spinto entrambe a rimuovere l’accaduto dalla loro vita. E così pareva, almeno in superficie. Zeila, in cuor suo, non riusciva a dimenticare la voce femminile udita quella notte. Sapeva che, prima o poi, avrebbe ricordato a chi appartenesse.

Accadde una domenica mattina. La nonna sembrava stare meglio e Zeila aveva voluto fare colazione con lei, in camera. Le stava raccontando di alcuni episodi avvenuti a scuola, quando, parlando della professoressa Pescis, le tornò in mente il suo timbro di voce. Fu naturale associarlo con quello della donna nei sotterranei. Era lei, quella sera. Si zittì, di colpo. Anche la professoressa era nel gruppo dei Prelevatori.

“La professoressa Pescis, di arte e ginnastica. L’ho udita quella sera, nonna, nei sotterranei.”

La donna smise di sorridere. “Credevo non ne volessi più parlare, Zeila.”

“È solo che ho ricordato. Le sue parole erano dure, poteva sembrare un’altra persona se non avessi riconosciuto la voce. Era lei, ne sono sicura, non immaginavo potesse essere così…In fondo, adesso che ci penso, tu e Sergio, quella volta, avete parlato anche di professori.”

“Ognuno di noi nasconde qualcosa di sé. Se faccia parte o meno della setta non lo so, è tanto che non li frequento. In ogni caso, avevamo chiuso quel discorso, mi pare.” Camilla era ritornata quella donna severa e inflessibile.

Zeila la fissò. “Hai detto setta, nonna? Non sapevo che i Prelevatori fossero una setta. Perché li hai chiamato così?”

“Camilla abbassò gli occhi sulle lenzuola. “Mi pesi le parole? Che differenza c’è? È pur sempre un gruppo di persone che celano la loro identità.” Addolcì il tono della voce. “Basta, cara, sono stanca. E non ne voglio parlare più. Lasciami un po’ sola, adesso, ho bisogno di riposare.”

Da quel momento la nonna non fu più così spontanea nel parlare. Restava sulle sue, preferendo ascoltare. Zeila se ne accorse, ma non lo diede a vedere. Continuò con le sue chiacchiere, attenta tuttavia a cogliere nell’anziana donna qualunque particolare potesse aiutarla a chiarire quei dubbi che s’insinuavano sempre di più in lei.

Le settimane passarono e la nonna, pian piano, ritornò alla sua vita di sempre. Zeila trascorreva le sue giornate piuttosto monotonamente, dividendosi tra studio e doveri sociali. La sera leggeva qualcosa dalla piccola biblioteca appartenuta alla madre o ne sfogliava il diario e, allora, la nostalgia l’afferrava e brevi lacrime le rigavano il viso. Sfiorava gli oggetti nella stanza che un tempo erano appartenuti ad Hailana, chiedendosi cosa stesse facendo in quel preciso istante. E li immaginava al fiume intenti a raccogliere erbe, i suoi genitori, con le gambe immerse in acqua, le vesti sgargianti e i volti illuminati dal sole.

Una di quelle sere, riposto nello scaffale un volume di botanica e ripreso in mano il diario, si avvide che una delle ultime pagine era stata strappata a metà. Sulla parte leggibile c’erano poche righe, scritte nervosamente, quasi incomprensibili.

_Lei ha avuto un altro figlio e non me lo ha mai detto. Non so se odiarla o compatirla. Mi rendo conto di non conoscerla e, in fondo, non m’importa. Quando ho provato a chiederle spiegazioni, lei ha negato ma io lo so per certo perché_

La frase s’interrompeva a quel punto. “Lei” era forse sua nonna? Aveva sempre creduto che sua madre fosse figlia unica e anche lei fino a quel momento, a quanto pare. Ecco un altro bel segreto che la nonna le celava. Evidentemente, la sua vita era sempre stata costellata da segreti. Tra i genitori e sua nonna non sapeva dire chi battesse l’altro in menzogne. Se quelle poche righe si riferivano alla nonna ed erano vere, nulla di quello che le aveva detto o raccontato fino ad allora era oramai attendibile. I dubbi s’ingigantivano a dismisura e Zeila non aveva alcuna intenzione di conviverci per sempre. Era stanca di essere circondata da persone di cui non si poteva fidare.

Un pomeriggio, mentre sorseggiavano il tè in soggiorno, affrontò l’argomento.

“Ho trovato il diario di mia madre, in biblioteca, di quando aveva quindici anni.” Lo disse all’improvviso, dopo un prolungato silenzio. Camilla si voltò, interrogativa.

“Non sapevo tenesse un diario. Perché me lo dici?” Era all’erta e Zeila se ne accorse.

“Scrive che hai avuto un altro figlio.” Non chiese se fosse vero, non aggiunse altro, soltanto, attese, fissandola.

Il volto della donna non tradì alcuna emozione. Sorseggiò il tè, poggiò la tazza sul tavolo e si voltò lentamente.

“Potrei anche non risponderti e forse è ciò che tu ti aspetti da me avendoti chiaramente detto di non voler mai più parlare di tua madre. Invece preferisco farlo, affinché i rapporti tra di noi non mutino. Pensavo stessero progredendo. Comunque, la risposta alla tua sottointesa domanda è: no. È una stupidaggine di cui fu convinta per un certo periodo. Non so quali motivi la spinsero, forse il desiderio celato di non essere figlia unica. Tutto qui.”

Aveva sempre una risposta pronta, logica, di perfetto buon senso e Zeila non aveva argomenti per confutarla. Non c’era un reale motivo per non crederle, ma questa volta Zeila non lo fece. Forse fu lo sguardo gelido colto nella donna o semplicemente il suo istinto. In ogni caso, sapeva con esattezza che le mentiva e, forse, lo aveva sempre fatto.

“Non ti credo.”

Camilla si girò di scatto. “Cosa?”

“Ho detto che non credo a nulla di ciò che mi hai raccontato. Oggi come qualche settimana fa. Sei brava, nonna, nel raccontare storie. L’ho notato in questi giorni, quando mi hai parlato della tua famiglia. Ho anche capito che nascondi qualcosa. Ho provato a convincermi che fossero solo mie fantasie ma non riesco più a vivere con questi dubbi e mi rendo conto che tutto ciò a cui hai dato una _tua_ spiegazione è da rimettere in discussione.”

Camilla cercò di rispondere, basita, ma Zeila continuò.

“So che cercherai ancora scuse e io sono stanca di sentirmi presa in giro. Forse c’è della verità in ciò che mi hai detto o forse no. Il punto è che adesso non mi fido più di te e parlare è inutile. Non so cosa deciderò di fare della mia vita, nonna. Forse dipenderà da ciò che tu deciderai. Adesso ho solo voglia di stare da sola.” Nell’andar via si voltò verso di lei e, per la prima volta, le vide in volto un’espressione smarrita.

Melanzana li accolse miagolando vivacemente da dietro la porta. Erano dovuti rimanere un po’ più del previsto a lavoro e ora erano stanchi e nervosi. Avevano raccomandato a Max di occuparsi del gatto ma, a quanto pare, era stato menefreghista come al solito. Melly si arrampicava addosso a entrambi, piangendo ed esigendo la sua pappa. Gaudenzio si diede cura di riempire la ciotola mentre Beatrice, furibonda, ispezionava le stanze in cerca del figlio debosciato. Nessuna traccia di Max, che non si fece vedere neanche per rispondere all’appello del monitor delle sei. Dopo circa un paio d’ore, la rabbia di entrambi si mutò in preoccupazione e, saltato anche l’appello delle nove, in angoscia. Gaudenzio decise di uscire per cercarlo, Beatrice rimase in casa, nel caso in cui fosse tornato, ripromettendosi di squartare il figlio con le sue stesse mani e poi darlo in pasto al gatto se non ci fosse stato un motivo più che ragionevole per quel ritardo. Purtroppo, non ci fu modo di chiarire, per quella sera. Gaudenzio fece ritorno verso mezzanotte senza aver trovato alcuna traccia del figlio. A quel punto, avvisare la guardia civica, affinché ne iniziasse le ricerche, era la cosa più ovvia da fare, tuttavia se ne guardarono bene, poiché era un’arma a doppio taglio. Se l’allarme procurato, infatti, si fosse rivelato in qualche modo ingiustificato o, peggio ancora, veniva provato che il ragazzo si era allontanato per sua volontà senza avvertire negligentemente nessuno, le conseguenze per lui e la famiglia sarebbero state notevoli. Si parlava addirittura di una degradazione di tre punti o più, impossibili da recuperare. Ci avrebbero rimesso la loro promozione certo ma, ancor peggio, Max, appena diplomato, avrebbe perduto qualunque occasione per un buon posto di lavoro. Decisero che sarebbe stato meglio temporeggiare per tutto l’indomani, nel frattempo, entrambi sarebbero andati, casa per casa, a chiederne notizia agli amici.

Le tapparelle erano abbassate e dentro filtrava solo una sottile lama di luce. In camera dormivano ancora tutti e dai corridoi non proveniva alcun rumore. Max non era riuscito a chiudere occhio l’intera notte e adesso, alle prime luci dell’alba di quel primo giorno d’estate, si rigirava nel suo letto chiedendosi cosa gli sarebbe capitato. Era stato un incosciente, adesso ne era pienamente consapevole. Eppure, aveva sempre pensato di aver ereditato la flemma e la razionalità della madre. Non quella volta, evidentemente. Aveva agito d’impulso, senza riflettere sulle conseguenze e aveva messo non solo se stesso nei guai ma aveva di certo procurato apprensione ai genitori. Chissà se lo stavano cercando, in quel momento. Il problema era che, per quanto ci avesse pensato, non era riuscito a trovare una valida soluzione. Infatti, se anche fosse riuscito ad andare via dall’ospedale, non avrebbe avuto modo di incontrare Tambroon e, incontrarlo d’altro canto, significava introdursi al Centro nell’unico modo possibile, ossia quello di farsi ricoverare. Significava rischiare seriamente l’internamento per malattia mentale e, dopo ciò che aveva udito dal suo vicino di letto, non ci teneva. Ed era proprio la fine che aveva rischiato di fare il pomeriggio precedente, durante la visita medica.

Socrates lo aveva avvisato di non esagerare con la storia dell’amnesia, lui però voleva a tutti i costi capire come muoversi in quel posto. Se avesse dato subito il suo vero nome, avrebbero avvisato i genitori e lui avrebbe perduto ogni speranza di vedere l’amico. Così, ripeté ai medici ciò che aveva raccontato al portiere e all’infermiera, senza accorgersi di esagerare un poco con la faccenda della confusione e degli attacchi convulsivi. Riuscì a farsi uscire anche un po’ di bava.

Il medico primario, un tipo piuttosto taciturno, alto e longilineo con lunghi baffi bianchi, che arrotolava in continuazione, gli auscultò il torace, facendolo tossire, senza dir nulla. Ogni tanto emetteva un “uhm uhm” e tastava il polso, poi si spostava all’addome, per ritornare al torace, batté il martelletto sulle ginocchia e controllò il capo. Gli altri medici, due uomini e una donna, tutti e tre bassi e grassi, rimasti per tutto il tempo distanti un paio di metri dal paziente senza mai toccarlo, parlavano animatamente tra di loro, alzando sempre più il tono della voce, disquisendo sulla diagnosi e la possibile terapia e rimbeccandosi ferocemente l’un l’altro. Le due infermiere, tra le quali Max riconobbe Cinzia, stavano invece in silenziosa attesa ai due fianchi del letto.

Finalmente, il luminare coi baffi si decise a parlare, imponendo, con un gesto della mano, immediato silenzio ai colleghi e facendo cenno a uno di loro.

“Dunque, vorrebbe essere così gentile da esporre la sua diagnosi?” Questo fece un passo avanti, soddisfatto di esser stato interpellato per primo e, indirizzato un sorriso altero ai colleghi, si preparò a esporre la sua tesi.

“Come prima cosa, esimio professor Bucefalo, la volevo ringraziare per l’onore che mi concede nel prendere in così grande considerazione la mia modesta opinione.” E guardò con aria di superiorità gli altri, che si rodevano dentro celati da un sorriso cordiale e un interessamento apparente.

Continuò, con tono strascicato. “Ebbene, di certo, avrà anche lei potuto costatare come il ragazzo abbia, senza ombra di dubbio, uno strano colorito cianotico e un tono muscolare basso, sintomi evidenti di …” Bucefalo non lo fece continuare e, chiaramente infastidito, gli fece cenno di zittirsi. Poi, sospirando, chiamò la dottoressa. Quello, umiliato, fece un passo indietro, accompagnato dagli sguardi ilari dei colleghi.

La dottoressa, lanciato un breve sguardo di compatimento al mortificato collega, si rivolse con aria di compiacenza al dotto luminare. “Grazie Eccellenza. Non perderò neanche mezza parola nel confutare gli inesistenti sintomi che il mio, ehm, collega ha testé illustrato. Io preferisco andare subito al sodo, affermando che il qui presente giovane soffre di una rara forma di neoplasia sistemica basale situata nella sommità crano - facciale, da cui la bava e le convulsioni, per cui…” Non riuscì a terminare neanche lei, in quanto il professor Bucefalo si era coperto il volto con le mani, agitando il capo in segno di disapprovazione e delusione. La dottoressa, bianca in volto, cominciò a balbettare, dopodiché fece un passo indietro nascondendosi dietro la larga mole del primo medico.

Con gli occhi ancora chiusi e l’espressione carica di sconforto, Bucefalo fece un cenno all’ultimo medico. Costui, impressionato dalla fine fatta dai colleghi, rosso e ansimante, iniziò e concluse le sue dissertazioni con un incomprensibile insieme di “Uhm, forse, potrebbe essere, però… no, magari, chissà…”, che lasciarono di stucco l’illustre professore.

“Oggi ho mal di gola e non ce la faccio a gridare.” Disse, tristemente. “Mi chiedo solo che male ho fatto per meritar tre inetti come voi.” Alzò le braccia al cielo, rassegnato. “Basta. Tutti e tre, voi, andate indietro.” E fece cenno ai medici di allontanarsi. Costoro indietreggiarono di qualche passo ma il professore continuò a far cenni e loro a indietreggiare, finché si ritrovarono fuori dalla stanza. Un impercettibile gesto a una delle infermiere e costei chiuse loro la porta in faccia.

“Finalmente!” Bucefalo respirò profondamente e tornò ad arrotolarsi i lunghi baffi. “Vediamo se ci è dato conoscere, adesso, cosa ha questo giovanotto.” Si sedette su una sedia lì vicino e si rivolse benevolmente a Max.

“Per quel che ho capito, e dimmi se sbaglio, giovanotto, non ricordi niente del tuo passato e hai queste strane convulsioni. Inoltre, visitandoti, non ho riscontrato traumi di alcun genere né problemi cardiaci, polmonari o muscolari. Bene, bene.” Si rivolse alle due infermiere.

“Probabilmente, si tratta di un qualche ritardo mentale congenito che i genitori hanno provato a tener nascosto dalla nascita. Credo che di anni debba averne una quindicina.” Max aggrottò le sopracciglia, rimastoci male per l’età affibbiatagli.

“Il giovane deve essere riuscito a fuggire alla sorveglianza della famiglia, girovagando per la città fino a giungere da noi. Prima o poi i genitori saranno costretti ad avvisare la guardia civica e la sua identità verrà fuori. In ogni caso, credo proprio che non ci sia alcun dubbio che il suo posto sia il Centro di Recupero.” A queste parole Max spalancò gli occhi, nel panico, mentre udiva il suo vicino di letto tossire ripetutamente. Voleva dire qualcosa, ma l’infermiera Cinzia intervenne prontamente.

“Mi scusi se oso, professore, ma il ragazzo in questione, ieri, in mia presenza, ha dato segno di cominciare a ricordare qualcosa. Piccolezze, ma pur qualcosa. Non possiamo attendere qualche giorno, giusto per vedere se riacquista la memoria e chiedergli personalmente cosa gli sia capitato?” Aveva parlato con calma e decisione. Il Bucefalo la guardò sorpreso.

“Non ha alcun trauma cranico, non credo abbia perduto la memoria per cause esterne e temporanee.” Fece una pausa, poi continuò garbatamente. “Comunque è anche vero che non mi è stato riferito da alcuno quanto lei ha dichiarato. Indubbiamente, il fatto che ci siano sprazzi di memoria può rivelarsi importante. Penso sia interessante osservare per un paio di giorni lo svolgersi degli eventi e verificare se il ragazzo riacquisti veramente la memoria e in che stato mentale si troverà. Va bene, signorina. È stata più utile lei di quei tre perdigiorno. Diamogli due giorni, dopodiché, se lo stato non dovesse mutare, si occuperà lei personalmente del suo trasferimento al Centro.” La ragazza assentì, seguendolo fuori dalla stanza. Max rimase a guardare l’uscio, interdetto e taciturno.

Dal corridoio cominciavano a giungere alcuni rumori, mentre fuori i passerotti davano inizio ai loro gorgheggi. Max si rimise a letto, in attesa che giungesse qualcuno, anche solo la colazione. Da quando c’era stata quella visita, il giorno prima, era rimasto solo, senza alcuno con cui poter chiacchierare fino all’ora di cena. Socrates difatti era peggiorato ed era stato portato via in sala rianimazione dove era rimasto fino a sera tarda, allorché era stato riportato nel suo letto già addormentato. Gli altri erano come se non ci fossero. La cena era stata semplice e veloce. Non aveva terminato la bistecca che era giunto il portantino a portar via tutto e a spegnere le luci. Troppo, il tempo per pensare.

Cinzia arrivò all’improvviso, spalancando la porta e accendendo le luci. Aveva con sé il carrello delle medicazioni e i termometri. Fece talmente rumore che anche Gino e Mister X si svegliarono, senza tuttavia dire nulla. Lei sorrise a tutti dolcemente, al contempo ficcò a ognuno un termometro in bocca e distribuì le medicine. Osservò con occhio clinico Giovanni che le sbadigliava davanti mentre lei ne approfittava per fornirlo di termometro e fu soddisfatta quando lui la contraccambiò con un entusiasta “Buon giorno bella! E la colazione?” Lo rassicurò che stava per arrivare, poi si volse a Max, il quale era visibilmente crucciato.

“Buon giorno ragazzo! O ti posso chiamare Ernesto? Qualcuno di mia conoscenza mi ha detto che ti fai chiamare così, da queste parti.” E accennò a Socrates che lo salutò con la mano, abbozzando un sorriso.

“Stai bene, allora.” Disse lui, rivolto al vecchio. “Comunque, non mi chiamo Ernesto.” Le ultime parole si udirono un po’ male, causa termometro.

“La notte ti ha aiutato a ricordare? Sarebbe un gran sollievo. No, non parlare, posso aspettare cinque minuti.” Sorrise.

Max notò che Cinzia aveva un bel sorriso e quando si muoveva alcune ciocche dei capelli le ricadevano sul viso dandole un aspetto sbarazzino. Si chiese che età potesse avere. Dopo aver finito di distribuire pillole e sciroppi e cambiato medicazioni, cominciò a ritirare i termometri.

“Allora, bello sconosciuto. Hai qualcosa da dirmi?” Max vide Socrates sussultare e girarsi verso di lui, con quegli occhi spenti eppure così significativi.

“Beh, veramente non so, è tutto così confuso.” Non voleva sbilanciarsi troppo.

“Dai, fai uno sforzo.” Cinzia lo guardava dritto negli occhi e lui notò che li aveva color nocciola, con lunghe ciglia nere.

“Questa notte ho sognato qualcuno che mi chiamava. Era una signora con un gatto in braccio e gridava quello che sembrava essere il mio nome: Max.”

“Probabilmente lo è. A te non dice nulla?”

“Non so, mi suona familiare. Anche la signora sembrava avere un viso conosciuto.”

“Non male. Vedi? Stai iniziando a ricordare. Fai qualche sforzo in più e vedrai che riusciremo a farti uscire da qui.” Era soddisfatta e stava per andar via quando Max la bloccò, pensando che non aveva molto tempo per agire.

“Cinzia, posso chiamarti per nome, vero?”

“Nessun problema, anche perché, a differenza di quel che sostiene Bucefalo, credo possiamo avere quasi la stessa età.”

“Perché tu quanti anni hai?”

“Ventidue e tu?”

“Mah, e chi lo può sapere.”

Cinzia rise. “Speravo rispondessi d’istinto. Non fa nulla.”

“Sei carina quando ridi.”

“Abbiamo uno smemorato galante, a quanto pare. Fuori il rospo, cosa vuoi?”

Max sorrise. Cinzia era piuttosto perspicace e non sarebbe stato semplice raggirarla.

“Guarda che il complimento era vero. Inoltre, ti volevo ringraziare per ieri. Se non fosse stato per te, ora sarei ricoverato al Centro. E ti volevo anche chiedere se fosse possibile fare una passeggiata nel parco. È una così bella giornata oggi e non credo di resistere un altro minuto in questa stanza.”

Lei si fece seria. “È difficile, Max. Vedi, nei casi come il tuo, di Giovanni o di Mister X, non è permesso passeggiare fuori. Siete sotto stretto controllo, mi capisci?”

Max sapeva che doveva ottenere la libera uscita a tutti i costi. “Sì, hai ragione, tu non c’entri. Però, io sento che mi farebbe bene uscire all’aria aperta per ricordare. Sono convinto che ci sarebbe qualche miglioramento. E poi, potresti venire anche tu, mi faresti da guardia.” Sorrise, malizioso.

“Non ti prometto nulla. Perorerò la tua causa presso il professor Bucefalo e ti farò sapere qualcosa a ora di pranzo.”

La colazione arrivò subito dopo e Max capì che quello era veramente il giorno _mangio e parlo_ di Giovanni. Spazzolò ogni cosa fino all’ultima briciola, senza smettere al contempo di chiacchierare. Parlava di tutto, senza tregua. Raccontò della sua famiglia, dei dottori e delle infermiere, della sua vita al Centro. Max allora si fece più attento, cercando di carpire nel racconto il minimo dettaglio utile. Approfittò di una delle brevi pause in cui il ragazzo prendeva fiato, per chiedergli se per caso avesse conosciuto un certo Tambroon. Giovanni ci pensò su e poi disse di no, continuando con i suoi discorsi a volte lucidi e a volte sconclusionati. Anche Socrates era in vena di chiacchiere, sentendosi decisamente meglio, seppure avesse un paio di flebo in più e dei tubicini blu, che prima non c’erano, gli uscissero dal naso.

Sarà stata la giornata d’estate, satura di profumi e suoni provenienti dall’esterno a suscitare il buon umore, fatto è che anche Gino si affacciò timidamente dalle coperte, attento ai discorsi altrui. Gli si riuscì a estorcere anche il motivo del suo ricovero: una semplice appendicectomia. Mister X continuava invece a restare silenzioso e indifferente, guardando il soffitto o la porta, coperto dalle lenzuola fino al naso. Max gli si avvicinò, cercando almeno di farlo mangiare e, dopo vari ed estenuanti tentativi, riuscì a fargli bere del tè zuccherato.

In breve, Max venne a conoscenza della storia di ognuno dei suoi compagni di stanza (eccetto di mister X naturalmente), talmente nei dettagli, che gli sembrò di conoscerli da anni.

Giovanni era nato con problemi psichici, niente di grave, tuttavia. Piccole manie, disorientamento e perdite d’identità. A volte era perfettamente lucido e riusciva a raccontare e valutare la sua situazione con estrema obiettività. Poi, d’improvviso, si perdeva in un ricordo, una parola, una sensazione. Aveva sviluppato la tendenza a dividere i giorni della settimana in differenti modi di relazionarsi con l’esterno. A volte restava talmente chiuso in sé, da non interagire con alcuno. In altri giorni non riusciva neanche ad alimentarsi. E questi, purtroppo, ultimamente tendevano ad aumentare, a tal punto, da aver comportato il suo ricovero in ospedale. Altre volte, invece, era in possesso di una grande energia e una grande fame e allora parlava, sorrideva e mangiava. I Suoi avevano cercato di nascondere la sua disabilità per parecchi anni, rendendosi conto che Giovanni, accudito, poteva vivere una vita normale. Purtroppo le leggi a Syrako erano ferree e, all’età di dieci anni, era stato ricoverato al Centro, dove era peggiorato. Al Centro erano ammesse le visite solo dei parenti stretti e una volta al mese. Max percepì la sofferenza e la nostalgia di Giovanni e dentro di sé sentì una rabbia nuova per quelle ingiustizie.

Gino era un ragazzino di quindici anni, timidissimo. Era in ospedale da venti giorni poiché aveva avuto complicazioni con l’operazione. In ospedale non erano permesse le visite di nessuno, così lui soffriva terribilmente la mancanza della famiglia. Aveva una sorellina più piccola di cui parlava sempre e che tra due giorni avrebbe compiuto sette anni.

Socrates era un vero personaggio. Non volle assolutamente rivelare la sua età, Max intuì che doveva essere molto anziano. Da un paio d’anni aveva perso la moglie con cui era stato sposato per oltre cinquant’anni e che doveva aver amato tantissimo a giudicare delle lacrime che gli velavano gli occhi quando ne parlava o quando sfiorava un bracciale con una piccola fogliolina d’oro che aveva al polso, un dono di lei di chissà quanti anni prima. Rimasto solo, con quattro figli che non lo andavano mai a trovare, né s’interessavano del suo stato, si era ammalato, non sapendo neanche lui di cosa esattamente. Incapace di curarsi da sé, era stato ricoverato, andando progressivamente peggiorando. Ridendo, disse che i medici lo avevano dichiarato detentore del record di maggiori malattie in un sol corpo e raccontò che ogni settimana che passava si ritrovava con qualche aggeggio in più addosso e un paio di medicine nuove da prendere. Ogni tanto aveva qualche blocco cardiaco, ritrovandosi, tuttavia, la mattina seguente sempre in quel letto. Sottovoce gli rivelò che cominciava a dubitare dell’esistenza della morte, in quanto lui, in teoria, doveva essersene andato da un pezzo. Gli disse che, in fondo, i medici non erano così terribili come sembravano e le infermiere erano sempre gentili e premurose. “Tranne eccezioni, naturalmente.” L’eccezione era la caposala, la signora che stava all’accettazione, Miss Dip, un’arpia terribile, a suo dire.

Di Mister X non si sapeva nulla di nulla e neanche Socrates, il veterano che conosceva per filo e per segno tutti i ricoverati dell’ospedale, aveva mai sentito qualcosa su di lui. Max non se ne capacitava e Socrates scuoteva la testa. “Perché ti sorprendi? Non sei entrato nella medesima situazione? La differenza tra voi due è che la sua amnesia è vera, così come il ritardo mentale.”

“Quello che mi stupisce è che nessuno lo abbia cercato, nessuna denuncia, niente.”

“Max sei ingenuo. Va beh che sono vecchio, ma neanche io sono molto ricercato. A volte non si ha alcun parente o nessuno ci vuole. Non conosceremo mai il passato di quest’uomo a meno che sia lui a raccontarcelo. È qui già da dieci giorni e la sua gamba sta guarendo, tra un po’ sarà trasferito al Centro. Come succederà anche a te, se non ti affretti a dire la verità.”

Max rimase pensieroso, ritrovandosi a pensare alle persone a cui voleva bene e che era sicuro tenessero a lui. Guardò fuori e scoprì che da quella visuale era possibile intravedere una sottile striscia di mare. Si sentì sereno.

Avvicinandosi mezzogiorno, la temperatura salì di parecchio. Avevano spalancato la finestra per fare entrare un po’ di refrigerio, ma dovettero invece abbassare subito le tapparelle in quanto entrava un’aria rovente. Giovanni si lamentava con tutti di avere una fame terribile, Socrates sbuffava per il caldo e il sudore, mentre Max cercava di mettere a punto il suo piano per accedere al Centro nel caso in cui Cinzia fosse riuscita a ottenere il permesso per la passeggiata. Gli sarebbe servito un complice e l’unico a potersi muovere, da quelle parti, era Giovanni.

“Ehi Giovanni, hai tanta fame vero?”

L’altro rispose di sì con la testa.

“E il cibo della mensa non è per nulla sufficiente, oggi.”

“Già, è proprio così!”

“Ti piacerebbe avere il doppio della razione, a pranzo e anche a cena?”

Giovanni abbozzò un largo sorriso continuando a muovere la testa in avanti.

“Che intenzioni hai?” Socrates intervenne, allarmato.

“Nulla di cui preoccuparti. Cerco di fare uno scambio con il nostro comune amico.”

“Ha a che fare con la passeggiata che hai chiesto a Cinzia, vero?”

“Sei perspicace, vecchio.”

Socrates diventò serio. “Non coinvolgere Giovanni. Non è giusto. Se ti vuoi cacciare nei guai fallo da solo, non mettere in mezzo persone che non possono difendersi.”

Max gli si avvicinò. “Non ho alcuna intenzione di fargli del male. Mi serve solo un po’ di aiuto per entrare al Centro. Lo devo fare, Socrates. È davvero importante che io parli con Tambroon, oggi più di ieri.”

Giovanni, nel frattempo, cominciò a lamentarsi perché Max aveva spostato la sua attenzione verso Socrates, interrompendo il discorso che più gli stava a cuore. “Sì, voglio il doppio della razione, lo voglio!” E lo tirava per il braccio.

“Aspetta solo un attimo, quando finisco di spiegare una cosa a Socrates.” Si rivolse nuovamente al suo vicino di letto.

“Non voglio approfittarmi di lui, davvero. Ho bisogno però di una mano e Giovanni può aiutarmi. Sono convinto che se fosse stato pienamente in sé lo avrebbe fatto comunque. Lo credi anche tu, vero? Inoltre si ritrova con qualche pasto in più come ricompensa.” Guardò Socrates, in attesa, costui però non parve persuaso.

“Lo devo fare.” Max non aggiunse altro e si rivolse a Giovanni.

“È facile. Devi solo venire a passeggio nel parco con me e Cinzia.”

“Fuoori?” Sembrava stupito.

“Sì, fuori, all’aria aperta. Non sei mai uscito?”

“Sì, ma quando ero al Centro. Con Michele e Anna. Mi hanno detto che posso uscire solo con loro.”

“Di questo non ti preoccupare, ci penso io.”

“Va bene, affare fatto. Ma non è che ci ripensi perché ti viene fame?”

“No, Giovanni. È una promessa. Tu, però devi aiutarmi, anche se andiamo domani. Quindi cerca di fare in modo di ritrovarti in una giornata positiva. Ti voglio perfettamente in te. Va bene?”

“Va bene. Farò il bravo.”

Il pranzo arrivò poco dopo. Di Cinzia, però, nessuna traccia. Giovanni s’impadronì all’istante del vassoio di Max svuotandolo nel suo. Questo, invece, era preoccupato e osservava Socrates che mangiava aiutato dall’infermiera Laura e che ogni tanto brontolava, rinfacciandogli qualcosa.

“Mi sa tanto che non hai fatto un buon affare.” Gli disse infine, quando ebbe finito e l’infermiera, dopo aver assistito anche Mister X, se ne fu andata.

Max non rispose e si stirò sul letto, con lo stomaco che iniziava a brontolare.

“Tieni.” Gino gli si avvicinò porgendogli un panino con del prosciutto, parte del suo pranzo.

Max tentennò e lui insistette, con un timido sorriso. “Via, io non lo mangerei comunque, per me è troppo.”

Nel pomeriggio giunse Cinzia, sorridente come al solito.

“Buon giorno, gente. Tutto bene? Vi sono mancata a pranzo?”

“No. Laura è più brava.” Giovanni lo aveva detto con fare dispettoso, ridendo.

“Ah, sì? Allora queste caramelle me le posso portare via” e richiuse il pugno, dove s’intravedevano delle carte colorate.

“No, scherzavo. Tu sei brava e bellissima.” Giovanni le si avvicinò, schioccandole un bacio sulla guancia.

Max, silenzioso, osservava la scena in disparte.

Lei gli si avvicinò. “Buone notizie anche per te, bello smemorato. Ho parlato con Bucefalo ed è d’accordo nel permetterti di uscire, sperando sia una buona terapia per aiutarti a ricordare. Sai, era davvero soddisfatto quando gli ho detto che avevi ricordato il tuo nome. È convinto che non manca molto a un recupero totale.”

Max mutò d’improvviso umore. “È fantastico. Quando?”

“Domattina, dopo colazione. Non potremo stare molto, ma credo che sarà comunque utile. Contento?”

“Certo! Grazie Cinzia.” Le si avvicinò, sfiorandole la guancia con un bacio.

“E questo?” Era arrossita.

“A Giovanni è permesso. Perché non a me?” Sorrise, poi tornò serio, sembrava preoccupato.

“Cinzia, un ultimo favore.”

“Mi cominci a preoccupare con le tue richieste.”

“È piccolissima.”

“Dimmi.”

“Si tratta di Giovanni. Parlavamo di com’è bella la giornata, oggi. E gli ho detto che, forse, sarei uscito con te a fare una passeggiata.” Fece una pausa indicando il ragazzo lì accanto che annuì.

“Lui ha espresso il desiderio di venire con noi e io gli ho promesso che, se fosse stato possibile per me, avrei portato anche lui.” Giovanni fece ancora cenno di sì con la testa.

Cinzia, contrariata, stava iniziando a ribattere, ma lui non le diede il tempo, continuando. “Inoltre, mi ha promesso che se lo avessi fatto, domani sarebbe stata un’altra giornata _mangio e parlo_.”

Cinzia stavolta era rimasta silenziosa.

Giovanni intervenne. “Ti prego, Cinzia!”

“Mi mettete nei guai, così. È inutile stavolta chiederlo a Bucefalo, non darebbe mai il consenso.”

“E noi non glielo diremo. Faremo attenzione e non staremo via a lungo. Ti aiuterò io, con Giovanni. Dai, sarà bello uscire un poco di qua e a Giovanni non può che fare bene. Nessun altro lo saprà e qui dentro nessuno fiaterà.” Tutti annuirono, persino Mister X.

Cinzia era pensierosa. “Cavolo. Mi metterai nei guai. Lo sai che rischio il posto di lavoro?”

Tutti la osservavano, in attesa.

“E va bene. Sperando non me ne debba pentire.” Ci fu un tripudio generale e l’infermiera fu riempita di baci. Anche Gino le schioccò un bacio in fronte e Socrates, pur precedentemente contrario, gliene inviò uno soffiato.

“Basta, ho capito.” Sorrise, divertita. “Ci vediamo domattina. Pronti per uscire, alle nove.”


	17. Chapter 17

L’indomani, alle otto e trenta, Max e Giovanni erano pronti per uscire. Max aveva istruito Giovanni su come comportarsi, ma la maggiore difficoltà dell’impresa, rispetto alla semplice passeggiata concordata, gli era costata anche la colazione. Per fortuna Gino, che aveva seguito divertito lo svolgersi degli eventi, era corso, come il giorno prima, in suo aiuto, passandogli parte della propria. Anche Mister X sembrava interessato a ciò che stava accadendo, si era svegliato presto e, per la prima volta da quando era ricoverato, si era seduto sul letto, guardandosi curiosamente intorno e consumando da solo il cibo sul vassoio.

Mentre Giovanni, con la bocca piena, s’ingozzava di biscotti e latte, Max cercava di fargli ripetere cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.

“Sei sicuro di ricordarti tutto?”

“Ceeerto.” Rispose quello, udendolo appena.

“Mah, speriamo bene.” Sentenziò, guardando preoccupato il letto vuoto di Socrates. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli alcune cose riguardanti l’ospedale e il personale ma, sfortunatamente, era stato portato via quasi due ore prima, quando ancora tutti dormivano, per delle analisi. Avrebbe dovuto fare a meno dei suoi consigli. Osservò il ragazzo che faceva sparire l’ultima briciola di un panino con la marmellata. Sorrise tra sé.

“Sai, Giovanni, sei proprio più simpatico quando parli e mangi. Perché non rimani così? Potresti farti tanti amici e non faresti preoccupare Cinzia.”

Quello, assicuratosi che nulla fosse rimasto sul vassoio, si voltò verso Max.

“Tu andrai via da qui, l’ho capito. E anche Gino. Socrates è troppo anziano, anche lui andrà via. Cinzia non c’è quasi mai. Con chi potrò parlare?”

“Scusa, vuoi dire che al Centro non hai amici? Presto vi ritornerai e potrai stare con le persone che conosci.”

“No. Non ho più nessuno amico. E io non voglio stare solo. Preferisco non esserci.”

Max fu colpito da quell’affermazione così dura. “Avevi degli amici che sono andati via?”

“La mamma e il papà mi mancano molto. E poi Concita e Luca. Erano con me al Centro e loro stavano bene. E poi, mi hanno detto che non c’erano più. Sono andati via, mi hanno abbandonato.” L’espressione del ragazzo era mutata, gli occhi gli si erano riempiti di lacrime e a Max spiacque di averlo fatto rattristare.

“Sono certo che potrai farti tanti altri nuovi amici, dipende solo da te.”

“No!” Urlò, lasciando l’altro esterrefatto. “Non voglio che qualcun altro vada via. Basta parlare di questo, altrimenti non vengo più con te.” Concluse, rincantucciandosi in un angolo.

Gino, che aveva assistito alla scena, si avvicinò a Max.

“Quando Giovanni è stato ricoverato all’ospedale, era perché non mangiava da giorni. Si dice, da quando sono scomparsi i suoi amici, verso fine mese. Anzi proprio l’ultimo giorno di maggio. Me lo ricordo perché lui è arrivato il dieci di giugno e Cinzia ci raccontava che erano dieci giorni che si rifiutava di toccare cibo. Qui è migliorato, ma alterna sempre più spesso giorni buoni con giorni di silenzio e digiuno.”

“Scomparsi? Sono stati dimessi, vuoi dire.”

“No, non credo. O almeno, non si sa nulla di preciso. Sono solo voci, dal Centro non hanno fatto trapelare un granché. Lo ha raccontato Socrates. Non potevano andar via comunque, in quanto anche loro avevano un leggero ritardo mentale.”

Cinzia arrivò puntuale alle nove. Giovanni aveva recuperato il buon umore e, esaltato dall’idea della passeggiata, si mise a saltare e gridare. Dopo le dovute raccomandazioni, uscirono, immergendosi in quella bellissima giornata estiva. La temperatura era già alta, tuttavia, l’umidità non era eccessiva e una leggera brezza procurava un po’ di sollievo. Giovanni, entusiasta per tutto ciò che vedeva, si fermava in continuazione, attratto ora da un fiore o dall’erba verde, dal riflesso del sole su una foglia, dal cinguettio degli uccelli o da una farfalla variopinta. Ammirava, affascinato, ogni cosa oppure esplodeva in gridi di gioia. Max e Cinzia lo guardavano divertiti.

“Ho saputo che ha da poco sofferto per la perdita di alcuni amici del Centro.”

Cinzia replicò con tono da finto rimprovero. “Sei qui da appena due giorni e conosci la storia di tutti, vedo. Bravo.” Lo sfiorò con un sorriso. “Tranne la tua.”

“Siamo qui per questo, no?”

“Lo spero proprio. Comunque nessuno sa veramente che fine abbiano fatto Concita e Luca. Avevano da poco compiuto diciotto anni. Sai, erano gemelli. Poveri ragazzi. Alcune voci dicono che sono riusciti a fuggire. Altre…” s’interruppe, titubante.

“Continua Cinzia.” 

“Beh, sono arrivate voci che li danno per morti.” Era imbarazzata, così concluse in tutta fretta. “Ma sono dicerie e io non ci credo, non avrebbe alcun senso e poi non c’era motivo.”

Vide Max pensieroso, così cercò di riportare l’atmosfera gioiosa di prima. “Dai, non ti rattristare. Te l’ho detto, non credo che gli sia successo nulla di grave. Goditi questa giornata invece. Sono convinta che ti farà bene.”

C’era parecchia gente che aveva avuto la stessa idea e si godeva quella mattina di giugno. I pazienti del Centro erano riconoscibili dal colore arancio della divisa e dal fatto che erano accompagnati da infermieri. Max iniziò a fare domande su di loro. Nel frattempo, giunsero nei dintorni del Centro.

Cinzia rispose a tutto con pazienza, mentre Max cercava di porre le domande in maniera più spontanea possibile, evitando di sembrare troppo interessato. Tuttavia, quando iniziò a chiederle di illustrargli la planimetria dell’edificio, lei lo guardò con diffidenza.

“È che Giovanni mi ha talmente parlato delle sue giornate al Centro, che mi piacerebbe capire meglio dove collocare i posti che ha descritto. Sai, lui fa sempre un po’ di confusione.” Si rese conto di aver detto delle stupidaggini, così rimase in silenzio.

Cinzia, tutto sommato, non s’insospettì ulteriormente, continuando a parlare e a sorridere a ruota libera. Max cercava di concentrarsi sulle descrizioni dei locali, degli ingressi, della sorveglianza, sforzandosi di memorizzare il più piccolo dettaglio. Seppe che i dormitori si trovavano a primo piano, nell’ala est dell’edificio e che i pazienti alle dodici e trenta si riversavano in mensa. Le uscite erano tre, di cui la principale troppo sorvegliata. La seconda era quella di sicurezza e conduceva direttamente ai piani superiori tramite una scala esterna. La terza, infine, era l’ingresso del personale e, collocata sul retro dell’edificio, immetteva in un vestibolo confinante con le cucine e i magazzini. Anche quest’ultima possibilità non gli sembrò sicura, in quanto a quell’ora, un’ora e mezza circa prima del pranzo, vi doveva essere un eccessivo via vai del personale addetto alle cucine. L’unica possibilità, pensò, era l’uscita di sicurezza che, tuttavia, pur avendo il vantaggio di portarlo direttamente al piano dei dormitori, lo lasciava scoperto alla vista di chiunque, mentre saliva le scale. Se solo avesse potuto indossare una di quelle divise color arancio o un camice da infermiere!

Lo scalpiccio di cavalli attirò la sua attenzione. Uno dei carri dell’ospedale si avvicinò al parcheggio attiguo e due inservienti cominciarono a scaricare delle grandi casse, probabilmente vettovaglie. Erano entrambi parecchio sudati e le casse dovevano essere pesanti, così, uno dei due si tolse la divisa grigia a maniche lunghe e l’appoggiò sul sedile anteriore del carro. Max non poteva trovare opportunità migliore così decise di non indugiare oltre. Come concordato con Giovanni, doveva dare il segnale convenuto. Questo, però, era distratto da un’ape che gli ronzava intorno e troppo impegnato nel cercare di afferrarla, per notare i suoi gesti. Cinzia lo fissò, incuriosita da quell’aria preoccupata e inquieta che gli leggeva in volto. Non ebbe il tempo di chiedergli nulla perché, finalmente, Giovanni si voltò verso Max, il quale, colse l’occasione per abbassarsi ad allacciarsi le scarpe. Era il segnale convenuto e Giovanni, dopo una breve esitazione e un po’ contrariato di dover interrompere così presto quella piacevole gita, iniziò a urlare e a dare in escandescenza, correndo via veloce. Cinzia, rimasta lì per lì basita, non ebbe il tempo di dire nulla e, diretto uno sguardo a Max in cui lui lesse mille raccomandazioni, corse dietro al fuggitivo, intimandogli di tornare indietro.

Sentendosi un poco in colpa, ma deciso a proseguire, Max si avvicinò di soppiatto al carro e, nel momento in cui entrambi gli uomini furono all’interno dell’edificio, afferrò la divisa grigia e si allontanò verso un angolo nascosto dell’edificio. Indossatala e datosi un contegno, si diresse deciso alle scale di servizio.

Il corridoio del piano superiore gli si aprì davanti, lunghissimo e grigio. Su uno dei lati si apriva una decina di porte bianche, mentre nell’altro, poche e strette finestre filtravano una luce insufficiente, lasciando tutto in penombra. Max tese l’orecchio, ma non percepì il benché minimo rumore. Si affacciò a una di quelle finestre piuttosto sporche e polverose. Di Giovanni e Cinzia non c’era traccia. Aveva raccomandato a Giovanni di tenere impegnata l’infermiera quanto più possibile, pur non sapendo quanto tempo sarebbe servito per rintracciare Tambroon, parlargli e assicurarsi che stesse bene. Non sapeva nemmeno se lo avrebbe trovato. Meditò sul fatto che, come al solito, non rifletteva mai abbastanza, prima di cacciarsi nei guai.

Respirò a fondo, poi guardò le porte e si fece coraggio. Doveva pur iniziare da qualche parte. Prima di girare lentamente la maniglia della prima, rimase per qualche attimo in ascolto. Nessun rumore. Quando entrò nella stanza, con quell’ostentata sicurezza che, secondo ciò che si era inventato lì per lì, doveva appartenere a un addetto manutentore, vide che era vuota. E, dopo aver verificato che anche nelle successive quattro non vi fosse nessuno, si chiese se la sfortuna non si divertisse a perseguitarlo. Perché i dormitori sembravano deserti? Nella quinta, tuttavia, un ragazzino dai capelli rossi di circa dodici anni si svegliò di colpo, al suo ingresso.

Max non si aspettava più di trovare qualcuno. Tossì, fingendosi imbarazzato. “Ehm, forse ho sbagliato stanza. Cercavo il pannello elettrico, sono stato mandato per dei controlli.”

Il ragazzino si stiracchiò, sbirciandolo, e Max si avvide che non aveva un braccio.

“Beh, evidentemente ti sei sbagliato.” Rispose quello, sbadigliando. “Questi sono i dormitori. Devi andare a piano terra.”

“Già, è ovvio. Come ho fatto a sbagliare! Questi sono i dormitori. Ma com’è che non c’è nessun altro?” Aggiunse, nel tentativo di carpire maggiori informazioni.

Il ragazzino si tirò su e lo fissò con cipiglio.

“Ora capisco che non è stato un caso, il tuo errore.” Sorrise, ironico.

“Cosa vuoi dire?” Disse Max, preoccupato.

“Sei davvero tonto. Siete tutti così, voi della manutenzione o ti hanno scelto con il lanternino?”

Max si risentì. “Scusa ma continuo a non capire.”

“Sai cosa vuol dire la parola dormitorio?” Non aspettò la risposta. “Una stanza atta a dormire. Si guardò il polso. Sono le undici e mezza del mattino. Non credi che la popolazione del Centro abbia altro da fare a quest’ora?”

“ E tu perché sei in camera?”

“Secondo me, se ti sforzi appena un poco, riesci a far lavorare i pochi neuroni che ti ritrovi.” Aggiunse, beffardo.

“Senti ragazzino, non c’è bisogno di tutto questo sarcasmo. Ho capito, stai poco bene e sei rimasto a letto. Non è colpa mia se sono nuovo e non ho mai messo piede, prima d’ora, in questo posto.” Poi addolcì il tono, pensando che il ragazzo poteva ancora tornargli utile.

“Scusa ancora per il disturbo. Sai, il fatto è che qui al Centro c’è anche mio cugino, deve fare terapia alle gambe. Mi sarebbe piaciuto fargli un salutino.” Fece una breve pausa e, visto che il ragazzo stava già per parlare, lo anticipò. “Anche se so bene che le visite sono vietate.”

Il ragazzo abboccò. “Come si chiama?”

“Tambroon. Si chiama Tambroon. Ha dei folti capelli ricci e castani e una carrozzella elettrica super accessoriata. Lo conosci?”

L’altro fece cenno di no con la testa. “Non c’è nessuno che corrisponde alla tua descrizione. Sei sicuro che stia qui al Centro? O è solo di passaggio all’ospedale?”

“Sicurissimo. Ha diciotto anni e non è un tipo che passa inosservato. Non puoi non averlo notato.” Aggiunse, un po’ seccato.

“Senti amico, non ti scaldare. Non ti ho detto che forse non l’ho notato, ma che non c’è, per certo. Conosco tutti, qui dentro. Ci sto da quando sono nato, non è possibile che non me lo ricordi.”

“Forse perché lui è qui solo da pochi giorni…” Tentò ancora, speranzoso.

“No, ho detto. Ancora più improbabile. Sono solo cinque i nuovi di quest’anno e li conosco tutti.” Un raggio di sole gli colpì gli occhi e lui dovette voltarsi. “Mi dispiace, ma non c’è nessun Tambroon.” Fece una pausa mentre Max lo fissava ancora, in attesa. “Non capisco, però, come ti possa essere sbagliato.” Rifletté un poco. “A meno che.. Non mi stai prendendo in giro, vero? Sei davvero un manutentore? Oppure devo chiamare la sicurezza? Pensandoci meglio, i manutentori hanno una targhetta blu nel taschino davanti, e tu non ce l’hai.” Avvicinò la mano a un pulsante lì vicino.

“No, aspetta.” Esclamò Max. “È quasi tutto vero ciò che ti ho detto. Ho un amico che è tornato al Centro dopo parecchi anni. Vi ha trascorso l’infanzia. Quest’anno, ha frequentato l’istituto superiore Chimera, ma è stato bocciato. Così, per potersi diplomare è costretto a passare qui il prossimo anno scolastico.” Si avvicinò al letto del ragazzo. “Se n’è andato senza salutarmi e io mi sento in colpa nei suoi confronti, per alcune ragioni che non ti sto a raccontare. Dovevo parlargli, così mi sono fatto ricoverare all’ospedale e con una divisa presa in prestito, sono giunto fin qui e...” Il ragazzino lo interruppe, approfittando di una sua pausa per riprendere fiato.

“Frena, amico. Non so nulla di te, del tuo amico e del mondo fuori da qui. Non m’interessa e non voglio avere guai. E se tu stai ancora qui, potrebbe succedere.” Abbassò la mano. “Per questa volta non ti denuncio, ma cerca di sparire, va bene? Per ciò che mi riguarda non voglio sapere nient’altro.” Riappoggiò lentamente la testa sul cuscino, affaticato.

Max fece cenno di sì, deluso. Uscì fuori dalla porta con la mente ingarbugliata in mille pensieri e maledicendo la sua bella idea di far passare la divisa d’inserviente per quella di manutentore.

Secondo quel ragazzo, dunque, Tambroon non era al Centro. Ma si poteva fidare? Magari si era preso gioco di lui, oppure semplicemente non lo conosceva ed era così presuntuoso da non ammetterlo. Serviva una controprova. Si guardò intorno, nessuno. A chi domandare? Nel frattempo, si era avvicinato alle scale che conducevano ai piani inferiori. Da basso si udivano voci e risate. Aveva una sete da morire, il sudore gli gocciolava lungo la fronte, mentre la divisa gli si appiccicava addosso. Se la tolse e la buttò in un cestino per le cartacce lì accanto. Il ragazzino aveva detto che erano le undici e mezza. Aveva ancora del tempo e, in fondo, non molto oramai da perdere.

Una larga sala gli si aprì davanti. Tavoli e sedie erano posizionati qua e là e, accostati alle pareti, poltrone e soffici divani. Sulle pareti color cielo c’erano affissi quadri e disegni colorati. Intorno, ragazzi di ogni età sembravano trascorrere il tempo nei modi più disparati. C’era chi leggeva, chi disegnava, chi si sfidava in partite a scacchi, chi in accanite sfide a ping pong. Notò che lì nessuno indossava la divisa arancione, probabilmente la si usava solo quando si usciva a passeggio nel parco. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Sui grandi tappeti nugoli di bambini giocavano con colorati giocattoli, i più piccoli stavano in braccio a giovani badanti. Su un tavolo apparecchiato, dolci e bibite. Max cercò con lo sguardo Speedy e gli sembrò di avvistare una carrozzina simile in fondo alla sala. Con il cuore in gola si avviò tra i tavoli, cercando di mimetizzarsi quanto più possibile.

Il ragazzo seduto sulla carrozzina gli dava le spalle, ma Max non ebbe dubbi che fosse proprio Tambroon. Stessi capelli ricci e castani, un po’ più allungati a dire il vero, stessa corporatura, indossava una maglia verde e chiacchierava con un gruppo di ragazzine. Gli ultimi metri furono i più duri, notò che iniziava a catturare l’attenzione di qualche ragazzo e di alcune badanti. Quando gli fu accanto, quasi si scagliò sull’amico, dandogli una pacca sulle spalle e gridando la sua contentezza. Ma, non appena quello si voltò, Max rimase di ghiaccio, sbiancando, gli occhi sgranati. Non si trovava di fronte a Tambroon, bensì a una ragazza con grandi occhi azzurri e un’espressione sconcertata. Balbettò delle scuse incomprensibili, accorgendosi che anche la carrozzella assomigliava solo vagamente a Speedy. La ragazza urlò spaventata e fu subito imitata dalle amiche. Una badante si avvicinò lesta e, fissandolo indagatrice, gli intimò di dirle immediatamente chi fosse e cosa facesse là dentro. Ma non gli diede neanche il tempo. Max riuscì a emettere solo qualche vago monosillabo, quando la donna afferrò un fischietto che le pendeva sul petto e che sembrò uscire dal nulla, e cominciò a soffiare con forza dentro. Immediatamente, da ogni angolo della sala sbucarono infermiere e badanti con il fischietto in bocca e iniziarono a soffiarci dentro. Il suono divenne acuto, assordante, mentre le urla e la paura si propagavano tra ragazzi e bambini.

Max si sentì sprofondare nel panico mentre udiva avvicinarsi, di corsa, parecchia gente. Ben presto fu circondato da decine di guardie con manganello, intanto che, intorno, gli si creò il vuoto. Istintivamente cercò un varco e, trovatone uno tra una guardia e l’altra alla sua sinistra, vi si tuffò a capofitto. Passò per un pelo, ma fu subito inseguimento. Cercò l’uscita e vide che dal portone principale arrivava altra gente, richiamata dall’allarme. Ritornò allora da dov’era venuto, cercando di risalire su per le scale e provare a fuggire da dove era entrato. Fu fermato da un gruppo di guardie che scendeva dal primo piano, ritrovandosi all’istante stretto in una morsa da cui non poteva più fuggire. Lo agguantarono con violenza, costringendolo a inginocchiarsi e a piegare le braccia dietro la schiena. Urlò per il dolore, sentendo che, forse, gli avevano spezzato un braccio. Poi, sbucata da chissà dove, una benda lo imbavagliò e delle catene gli furono legate ai polsi e alle gambe. Un colpo alla nuca, infine, non gli fece vedere più nulla.

Aprì gli occhi e, con la testa che gli doleva terribilmente, riuscì a distinguere, immersa nella penombra, la sua camera d’ospedale. Istintivamente, volle portare le mani alla testa ma non ci riuscì, una tremenda fitta al braccio gli ricordò ciò che gli era accaduto. Si accorse, inoltre, di essere strettamente legato al letto per le mani e per i piedi. Gli prudeva il naso, doveva andare in bagno e aveva un’arsura incontenibile.

Cercò di concentrarsi sul presente. Doveva essere trascorso un bel po’ di tempo da quando lo avevano stordito, a giudicare dalla quantità di luce che giungeva attraverso le persiane. Non riusciva a guardare bene intorno, così provò a chiamare a gran voce. Giovanni non rispose e neanche Socrates. Dopo un poco, udì la sottile voce di Gino che gli rispondeva da tre letti più avanti.

“L’hanno portato via, Giovanni, una mezzora fa. Ho sentito dire che lo riportavano al Centro. Lui piangeva.” Aveva una voce incolore, Gino. Max sentì che si alzava dal letto e gli si avvicinava. Lo vide pochi istanti dopo accanto a sé, il volto pallido.

“Socrates invece non è più tornato, da ieri.” Fece una pausa, poi continuò, senza alcun tono di rimprovero. “Devi averla combinata proprio grossa. Se la sono presa con Cinzia. Li sentivo urlare, credo l’abbiano licenziata.” Si sedette sulle sponde del letto, osservando l’altro con compassione. “Ti fa male?” Disse, indicandogli un punto sulla sua testa.

Max era confuso, si sforzava lo stesso, tuttavia, di ricostruire gli eventi e le possibili conseguenze.

“Non così tanto.” Borbottò, con voce fioca. Poi, aggiunse: “Per favore, Gino, continua a raccontarmi tutto ciò che sai.”

“Non molto a dire la verità. Dopo circa due ore dalla vostra uscita, ho udito voci provenire da fuori. Mi sono affacciato alla finestra e ho visto Giovanni che correva con Cinzia dietro e lui che gridava: “Tanto non mi prendi.” S’interruppe a un tratto, fissando il compagno di stanza che si agitava un poco sul letto. “Hai forse bisogno di qualcosa, Max? Ti aiuto io, se vuoi.”

“Solo un bicchiere d’acqua, per favore.” Sussurrò debolmente, più per l’angoscia che provava, che per l’effettiva indisposizione. “Continua, per favore.” Aggiunse dopo che ebbe bevuto.

“Sì, ti stavo dicendo di Giovanni. Correva e urlava che non l’avrebbero mai preso e, invece…. Sono sbucati da ogni parte, le guardie. Lo hanno afferrato e portato qui, dove lo hanno legato come te adesso.” Gino si era alzato e gesticolava, attento al contempo ai rumori provenienti da fuori la porta.

Ho sentito che Cinzia piangeva e Miss Dip invece urlava, arrabbiatissima. Dopo un po’ hanno portato anche te, eri senza conoscenza. Mi sono molto spaventato, perdevi sangue dalla testa e pensavo fossi morto. Ho sentito che dicevano qualcosa sul fatto che saresti rimasto in ospedale soltanto fino a domani e che poi ti avrebbero trasferito al Centro.” Scoppiò in lacrime, all’improvviso. Fuori, l’ultima luce del crepuscolo.

“Oh, Max, ma che cosa è successo? Socrates aveva ragione a dirti di non farlo.” Aggiunse, lamentoso.

Max non riuscì a dire nulla. Aveva paura. Per sé, per Giovanni, per Cinzia, per Socrates. Cosa sarebbe successo, adesso? In fondo, lo sapeva. Lui sarebbe andato al Centro. E gli altri sarebbero stati puniti per colpa sua. Si erano fidati e questo era il risultato. Doveva chiamare qualcuno, raccontare tutta la verità, scagionare Cinzia da qualunque responsabilità.

“Devo parlare con qualcuno.” Disse, all’improvviso.

“Non credo sia possibile.” Aggiunse Gino, asciugandosi gli occhi. Hanno chiuso a chiave la porta e hanno detto che verranno solo domattina.

“E le emergenze? Abbiamo i pulsanti che possiamo suonare, No? Anzi, che tu puoi suonare.”

“No. Hanno portato la cena in anticipo e mi hanno chiesto se avessi bisogno di qualcosa perché la porta non sarebbe stata aperta per nessun motivo fino all’indomani.”

Max spalancò gli occhi. Tutto gli sembrava così pazzesco, quasi fosse il peggiore dei delinquenti. “Ma che dici? E se qualcuno si sentisse male?” Pensò all’urgente necessità di andare in bagno.

Gino scrollò le spalle.

Le ombre della sera si addensavano veloci e dentro la stanza non si riuscì a distinguere quasi più niente. Max chiese a Gino se poteva accendere le luci. Poi si ricordò di non aver ancora chiesto di Mister X.

“Anche Mister X è stato trasferito al Centro.” Rispose quello. E aggiunse, timidamente, “comunque io verrò dimesso domani sera.” Sorrise appena, sentendosi un po’ in colpa per la buona notizia che lo riguardava.

Max ricambiò quel sorriso. “Sono felice per te, Gino.” Vide i suoi occhi arrossati. “Veramente”. Se avesse potuto lo avrebbe abbracciato. Si schiarì la voce. “Ora però devo trovare una soluzione a tutto. Per prima cosa, al fatto che devo andare immediatamente in bagno.”

Gino spalancò gli occhi. “Perché non lo hai detto subito?” Si allontanò, tornando con un arnese di plastica il cui uso risultò subito lampante.

“Beh, meglio di niente…” Sospirò Max.

Gino gli aveva conservato qualcosa da sgranocchiare. Non molto, ma senz’altro opportuno. Dopo aver consumato, in posizione orizzontale, la sua parca cena, Max si sentì meglio, anche se la testa gli doleva ancora. Provarono decine di volte a suonare il campanello d’emergenza ma, come aveva già detto Gino, non servì a nulla. Probabilmente lo avevano disattivato.

Max si rassegnò a rinviare i suoi disperati tentativi all’indomani.

“Dirò ogni cosa, confesserò tutto, non appena chicchessia metterà piede in questa stanza. Spero mi ascoltino.” Parlava da solo. Saranno state le dieci di sera e Gino dormiva. Lui continuò a pensare e a borbottare ancora per un po’, confidando nel giorno a venire, finché le palpebre divennero pesanti e la stanchezza lo precipitò nel sonno.

Fu un sonno pesante, senza sogni. La disastrosa giornata gli era piombata addosso, improvvisa, come un enorme macigno da una frana.

Il risveglio fu ancor più brutale e inatteso.

All’inizio, pensò di trovarsi a casa, in camera sua. Si aspettava di sentire, a breve, le zampette di Melanzana salire su e giù dal suo stomaco. Poi, pian piano, le luci del mattino gli dipinsero la realtà intorno. Gli venne un groppo allo stomaco e un terribile senso di nausea.

Gino era già sveglio e guardava, disorientato, il frenetico movimento intorno. Quattro infermieri, due uomini e due donne, si adoperavano velocemente a sistemare i letti e ripulire la stanza. Davanti alla porta, due guardie, armate di tutto punto, attendevano. Max balbettò qualcosa, rendendosi conto tuttavia che nessuno lo stava ad ascoltare. Arrivati al letto di Socrates, i due uomini tolsero le vecchie lenzuola senza sostituirle con quelle pulite. Poi, svuotarono il comodino e persino l’armadio.

Max sussultò, allarmato. “Ma che fate? Il signor Socrates deve tornare a momenti, perché togliete ogni suo effetto personale?” Nessuna risposta e nessuno sguardo. Era sempre più preoccupato.

“Forse gli è successo qualcosa? Il tono era diventato implorante. “Per favore, ditemi se almeno sta bene! Hanno deciso di trasferire al Centro anche lui? Parlate!” Era inutile. “Gino, ti prego, provaci tu.”

Titubante, Gino provò ad articolare qualche parola che si disperse, tuttavia, tra il frastuono provocato da ramazze, letti tirati e cassetti sbattuti. Max non voleva cedere.

“Devo chiarire quello che è successo. Dovete ascoltarmi, gli altri non c’entrano nulla con me. Cinzia, l’infermiera, non conosceva le mie intenzioni. Ho convinto io, con l’inganno, Giovanni a fare quella passeggiata e poi a fuggire. Cinzia si è trovata di fronte al fatto compiuto. E Socrates, poi? Perché prendersela con un povero vecchio! Mister X, infine, non si è accorto neanche di ciò che accadeva. Cosa gli avete fatto? Perché non dite nulla?” Si accorse di non sentirsi ancora molto bene. Parlare lo stancava, la testa gli doleva e il braccio, gonfiatosi, gli pulsava paurosamente. Continuò, ciò nondimeno, mentre gli afferravano con malagrazia braccia e gambe e toglievano le catene.

“Fatemi parlare con qualche responsabile. Il dottor Bucefalo! Sì, chiamate lui, o fategli avere un mio messaggio. Lui conosce bene la mia situazione. Deve sapere che ho perfettamente riacquistato la memoria e ora so benissimo chi sono e cosa è successo. Fateglielo sapere, è importante, altrimenti finirò al Centro e tutto sarà perduto!” Si lasciò andare, ansimante. Gino aveva infilato la testa sotto il cuscino, disperato.

Gli infermieri non gli diedero il tempo di riprendersi. Lo afferrarono, strattonandolo, e lo costrinsero su una sedia a rotelle alla quale fu assicurato da una cinghia. Le braccia legate dietro la schiena. Urlava ancora, Max, quando venne portato via e condotto attraverso il corridoio fino a una sala vuota, dove gli infermieri lo lasciarono, richiudendo a chiave la porta.

Era ancora all’ospedale. Perché non lo avevano condotto direttamente al Centro, lasciandolo da solo, in attesa? Per di più legato in modo tale da non poter muovere un muscolo, con il braccio che sembrava oramai staccarsi dal corpo. Si accorse che le pareti erano coibentate, nessuno l’avrebbe udito se avesse urlato lì dentro. Socchiuse gli occhi, sentendosi per la prima volta in vita sua realmente impotente.

Attese, non seppe per quanto. La mente che vagava alla sua vita di appena qualche giorno prima e che sembrava ormai così lontana. Pensò ai suoi amici, ai genitori, a Sara. Al fatto che non avrebbe mai saputo cosa lei gli avesse voluto dire. Pensò alla gente che aveva conosciuto in ospedale, alle loro storie, al male che, pur involontariamente, aveva loro procurato. Pensò a Tambroon che magari avrebbe rivisto a breve. Sorrise. Tutta quella fatica per parlare con lui e adesso sarebbero diventati compagni di vita. Se non altro, per un intero anno e sempre che quel ragazzino al Centro non avesse avuto ragione affermando che Tambroon non si trovava al Centro. Ma questo, rifletté, non era proprio possibile. Trascorsero ore, molte.

Si rese conto di essere scivolato in uno stato di dormiveglia solo quando la porta si spalancò improvvisamente e alcune figure s’introdussero nella stanza. Stropicciò gli occhi, cercando di ritornare lucido e di mettere a fuoco quelle che, dapprima, gli erano sembrate solo delle ombre.

I suoi genitori erano davanti a lui, entrambi in carne e ossa e occhi lucidi. Beatrice gli si tuffò contro, stringendolo in un abbraccio soffocato, mentre Gaudenzio, gli batteva le spalle ripetutamente.

“Mamma, papà…” Riuscì a dire soltanto e, soffocando i gemiti di dolore, si lasciò andare all’abbraccio dei genitori, pur non potendolo contraccambiare.

“È lui?” Domandò con voce piatta una figura dietro di loro.

“Sì, sì, è il nostro ragazzo.” Rispose, con tutt’altro tono, Gaudenzio.

La figura in camice bianco fece un segno di assenso e si avvicinò per liberare Max dalle cinghie.

“Bene, avete dieci minuti per uscire dall’ospedale. Un carro vi aspetta al parcheggio e vi accompagnerà fino al cancello.” Senza neanche salutare, l’infermiere andò via.

Beatrice si ricompose, ma per poco. Difatti, asciugate le lacrime, iniziò a strillare, andando avanti e indietro e rimproverando il figlio per tutto ciò che aveva fatto loro patire. Il padre, invece, gli ispezionò le ferite sul capo e sul braccio.

“Dovremo chiamare subito il dottore, per quelle.” Sussurrò, con voce roca. “Inoltre, credo dovrai stare per un bel pezzo a riposo.”

Max li guardava, riconoscente, come forse non aveva mai fatto.

Quando si alzò in piedi si rese conto di avere le gambe indolenzite, inoltre si sentiva molto debole. In fondo, era parecchio che non mangiava decentemente. Si aggrappò ai genitori, dirigendosi verso l’uscita. Fino a qualche ora prima, gli sembrava di vivere in un incubo, ora finalmente, accanto ai suoi cari, sentì di esserne uscito.

Sospirò, dispiaciuto di non aver potuto far nulla per Cinzia. Ai Suoi non aveva chiesto niente su come avessero fatto a trovarlo, c’era tempo per le spiegazioni, aveva solo ripetutamente detto che gli dispiaceva, per tutto.

Mentre varcava la soglia, vide la faccia livida di Miss Dip lanciargli uno sguardo inviperito. Una barella, portata da due inservienti, gli passò accanto, superandolo per dirigersi verso l’esterno. Sopra, una figura con il lenzuolo tirato sul capo. Un cadavere.

A Max mancò l’aria quando, dal corpo inerte, ciondolò fuori un braccio rugoso e bianco, con al polso un sottile bracciale d’oro e un pendente a forma di foglia.

_“In confidenza, devo ammettere che comincio a dubitare dell’esistenza della morte. Come vedi, io me ne sarei dovuto andare da parecchio, invece sono ancora qua. Un po’ più acciaccato, questo sì, ma vivo. Forse la morte è solo una percezione degli altri. Per ognuno di noi, invece, il tempo è fermo, la realtà è eterna.”_

_Aveva riso. Un po’ troppo forse e un tubicino rosso gli si era staccato dall’addome. Max era corso a sistemarlo, poi avevano chiacchierato ancora e lui gli aveva parlato della moglie._

_“In fondo, vorrei che la morte esistesse, altrimenti non avrei alcuna speranza di raggiungerla, ovunque ella sia adesso.”_

_Si fece serio. “La verità, però, è una sola: diventeremo cibo per vermi e poi polvere e nulla più. Triste, vero?”_

_Max sospirò, malinconicamente. Socrates percepì il suo stato d’animo e ritornò a sorridere._

_“Ma va là, ragazzino, che ti sto prendendo in giro! Noi vivremo per sempre! Nei ricordi degli altri, almeno. Coraggio, su, che hai ancora tanto da fare, con i tuoi diciotto anni!”_

_Max lo fissò, pensieroso. Era strano per lui ascoltare questi discorsi. Non si era mai posto dubbi circa la vita e la morte. Non aveva importanza. La vita era talmente reale e i giorni da vivere così impellenti, che nulla poteva mettere in discussione questa verità. Inoltre, non avendo mai dovuto soffrire per la perdita di qualcuno, gli sembrava concepibile persino l’inesistenza della morte._

_Ricominciarono a chiacchierare e a ridere e la morte scivolò via dalla finestra, con le sue ali di fata e il sorriso beffardo._


	18. Chapter 18

“Devono esserci almeno quaranta gradi!” Sbuffò tra sé e sé il dottor Cavia, guardando il sole a picco e tergendosi il sudore dalla fronte con un ampio fazzoletto bianco, mentre si avvicinava al civico trentanove, palazzina cinque, sesto semicerchio centrale.

“Fortunatamente l’abitazione è al primo piano” bofonchiò, riflettendo sul fatto che non aveva più l’età per andare in giro a far visite a domicilio, specialmente a quell’ora del giorno. S’immaginò di trovarsi al fresco, nella sua stanzetta, con le tende tirate e il ventilatore in funzione. Sospirò.

Quello, però, doveva essere un caso piuttosto grave se, un paio di ore prima, l’imperturbabile e scrupoloso direttore dell’ufficio postale, il signor Gaudenzio, si era precipitato trafelato, senza cravatta e con una barba di almeno tre giorni, in ambulatorio e, incurante della lunga fila d’attesa, aveva spalancato la porta dello studio, lasciando esterrefatti infermiera e pazienti.

Gli aveva detto che si trattava del figlio, una cosa seria. Non aveva voluto rivelargli altro, tuttavia. Doveva venire a visitarlo e prima possibile. Lui aveva fatto un cenno col capo e l’altro era andato via, rassicurato.

Max, questo doveva essere il nome del ragazzo. Era tanto che non lo vedeva. Probabilmente l’ultima volta era stata per la vaccinazione contro la pericolitosi, una malattia molto diffusa tra i bambini dai cinque agli otto anni e pericolosa se non curata in tempo. Chissà quanti anni poteva avere adesso e cosa gli era capitato! Poggiò la borsa nera di pelle sullo zerbino d’ingresso e si sistemò il nodo alla cravatta, poi suonò alla porta dell’interno quindici.

Fuori dalla finestra il sole era ancora alto. Una giornata che non voleva saperne di finire. Max era a letto, con Melenzana che gli dormiva vicino. Da quando era tornato a casa, non gli si era tolto un attimo di torno. Udì suonare alla porta, sapeva chi fosse. Persino il medico avrebbe dovuto visitarlo con il gatto acciambellato ai piedi.

Il dottor Cavia gli diagnosticò un trauma cranico con ferita lacero contusa a cui dovette dare alcuni punti, un braccio rotto che ingessò in una posizione piuttosto scomoda, qualche costola ammaccata e varie ecchimosi e slogature ai polsi e alle caviglie. Borbottò tutto il tempo, mentre lo medicava, chiedendogli invano chi mai lo avesse ridotto in quello stato. Beatrice si scusò per il silenzio del figlio adducendo come scusa il fatto che probabilmente aveva fatto a botte.

“Cara signora, non è con un pivellino che parla.” Rispose, risentito. “È evidente che suo figlio è stato legato mani e piedi, dato queste ecchimosi così evidenti, è stato picchiato a sangue e sicuramente non ha mangiato e bevuto a sufficienza per giorni, per quanto possa capire dal suo stato di disidratazione. Inoltre, è fortemente traumatizzato. Non credo che un battibecco tra coetanei produca tutto questo.” Ripose gli attrezzi nella borsa, dondolando il capo. “Comunque, se non ne volete parlare, non ha importanza. L’unico consiglio che le posso dare è di tenerlo buono a casa e a letto almeno per una settimana.” Poi, accettò una tazza di tè freddo da Beatrice, sollevato dal fatto che l’aria cominciava a rinfrescare e andò via, scuotendo ancora la testa.

Max udì la porta sbattere, presto i suoi genitori sarebbero piombati in camera. Avrebbero finalmente voluto sapere, lo avrebbero tempestato di domande e lui si sentiva così stanco per rispondere o per pensare. Quando, però, cinque minuti dopo Beatrice entrò, fu solo per portargli un vassoio con del cibo e una spremuta. Non gli chiese nulla e lui la guardò riconoscente, poi si addormentò, quasi senza accorgersene, con Melanzana tra le braccia e il rosso del tramonto sul viso.

I giorni da convalescente trascorsero lenti.

Beatrice, preso un periodo di riposo dal lavoro, aveva deciso di svolgere al pieno le sue mansioni di infermiera premurosa e affettuosa, rimpinzando il figlio di salutari manicaretti e accertandosi ogni cinque minuti che stesse bene e non avesse bisogno di nulla. Perfino Melly era passato in secondo piano, anzi, quando lo vedeva in camera, lo cacciava bruscamente, rimproverandogli chissà quali possibili contagiose infezioni. Gaudenzio, invece, veniva a trovarlo solo un paio di volte al giorno, ma si accertava per filo e per segno del suo stato di salute e dei suoi progressi. Max sapeva bene che il genitore non voleva imporgli la sua presenza, per non disturbarlo, consapevole del fatto che ci pensava già a sufficienza la moglie.

Avevano parlato il giorno dopo il suo ritorno.

Max aveva spiegato loro come e perché si fosse trovato in quella situazione. Aveva voluto semplicemente parlare con un suo amico. Poi, tutto era precipitato. Non aveva mai voluto creare problemi o mettersi nei guai di proposito, ma era successo. Infine, chiese come avessero fatto a trovarlo.

“Il giorno in cui non sei rientrato e per tutto l’indomani, sono andato in giro a cercarti, anche a casa dei tuoi amici, per chiedere se sapessero qualcosa.” Gaudenzio si era seduto ai piedi del letto. La barba era stata rasata, l’abbigliamento nuovamente impeccabile, come di solito. Lo fissava, però, con un’espressione che Max non ricordava avesse mai colto in suo padre. Leggeva nei suoi occhi tutta la preoccupazione che aveva dovuto provare e l’affetto che, forse, non aveva mai compreso.

“Non sapevo che Zeila non abitasse più con i Suoi. La nonna mi ha accolto affabilmente, pur essendo da poco stata male. Mi ha detto che Zeila non era in casa e anche che non vi frequentate più. Mi dispiace, ho sempre pensato fosse una brava ragazza.”

Max gli fece cenno di continuare, non voleva toccare, in quel momento, quel dolente tasto.

“Poi sono andato da Karim, alla baraccopoli e…”

“Ti hanno detto che non ci frequentiamo più.” Terminò lui, evitando di incrociare lo sguardo mortificato del padre.

“Beh, sì. Per farla breve, alla fine sono andato da Milo. È stato complicato farmi ricevere, non sapevo svolgesse le mansioni di Consigliere.”

“Sostituisce momentaneamente il padre malato.” Aveva concluso Max, impaziente.

“Sì, giusto. Comunque, dopo un paio di ore mi ha ricevuto, dicendomi che ti aveva visto proprio la mattina precedente e che gli avevi confidato di stare andando a trovare Tambroon, al Centro di Recupero.” Si allentò il nodo della cravatta, facendo segno alla moglie di spalancare le imposte, insofferente per quella nuova e rovente giornata d’estate.

“Mi ha fatto chiaramente intendere che era impossibile ti avessero fatto entrare, sempre che… non ci fossi riuscito con qualche stratagemma e, a suo dire, conoscendoti, era probabile.” Diede un colpetto di tosse, disturbato dai continui movimenti di Beatrice, la quale in quel momento gli stava sprimacciando un cuscino proprio davanti la faccia.

Max desiderava che il padre concludesse, per restare solo. “Va bene, ho capito. Così siete venuti a riprendermi.”

“No, non proprio. Ci siamo riusciti solo due giorni dopo, con Milo ho parlato la mattina seguente alla tua scomparsa. Il fatto è che non ci volevano ricevere. E poi ci hanno detto che né al Centro, né all’ospedale c’era qualcuno con il tuo nome. Non ci hanno nemmeno dato il tempo di dire altro, sbattendoci il cancello in faccia. Ricordo ancora quell’orribile portinaio, sgarbato e indisponente.”

“Ho presente il tipo”, mormorò Max.

“Sono dovuto tornare dal tuo amico Milo, per chiedere aiuto. Sai, nella sua posizione…” Lanciò un’occhiataccia alla moglie, che doveva spazzare il pavimento, giusto sotto i suoi piedi.

“Deve essere intervenuto lui, perché ieri mattina ci hanno chiamato dall’ospedale, dicendoci di andare lì immediatamente per un riconoscimento.” Fece una pausa, prendendo fiato. Max lo fissò, interrogativo.

“Non ti puoi immaginare la nostra angoscia. Abbiamo pensato il peggio. Tua madre è persino svenuta”, aggiunse, lanciando uno sguardo in direzione della moglie che, mentre puliva la sponda del letto, fece una smorfia, come per dire: “stupidaggini, non gli credere” e proseguì, spolverando il gatto acciambellato lì accanto.

“Mentre attendevamo che ci conducessero da te, vivo o morto, a quel punto non lo potevamo sapere, ho sentito alcune infermiere parlare di un ragazzo che stava per essere trasferito al Centro di Recupero, sennonché e appena in tempo, era intervenuto il Consigliere in persona in suo favore. Ovviamente, ho teso bene l’orecchio e ho capito che parlavano di te, che avevi perso la memoria e cos’altro avevi combinato. Comunque eri vivo e questo era sufficiente, il resto lo sai.”

“Non avrei mai immaginato che il Centro, fosse un posto talmente brutto.” Disse Max, piano. “E non intendo come struttura o assistenza. È un ghetto. Syrako, la nostra bella città, confina lì i suoi derelitti. Persone come te e me, la cui unica colpa è essere diversi dall’informe e _perfetta_ massa dei _normali_.” Parlava tra sé e sé, Max. “E quelli che non può rinchiudervi, li isola, rifiutandoli.” Pensò a Levante, ai genitori di Zeila, ai Cemento. A chissà quanta altra gente di cui si era persa traccia, di cui s’ignorava persino l’esistenza. Pensò a Giovanni, ai pazienti del Centro, alla tanta gente che viveva nelle baracche al limite dall’essere degli Indesiderati, pensò a Tambroon. Forse, però, stava sbagliando lui, avrebbe dovuto agire come tutti, accettare il fatto che la vita poteva essere serena e piacevole, se non si fosse fatto troppe domande. Sospirò. Si riscosse solo quando la madre gli toccò una spalla, chiamandolo per nome. Si avvide che Gaudenzio era andato via e lei gli stava parlando di chissà che.

“Senti, Max, io credo che tu non debba arrenderti.”

“Cosa?”

Gli si era seduta accanto e stava carezzando Melly, finalmente, dopo giorni. Lui gradiva, facendo le fusa e premendole le zampette sul grembo.

“Te l’ho già detto tempo fa. Non so cosa ti sia capitato, perché non frequenti più Zeila o Karim. So però, che quello che hai fatto, sebbene roba da incosciente”, e qui Max percepì il rimprovero, “l’hai fatto perché credi nell’amicizia. Tambroon è un tuo amico. Non sei tu la persona sbagliata, in questa città.”

“Come mai, allora, ho perso tutti, o quasi, i miei amici?” Esclamò e continuò, in tono serio. “Qualunque cosa faccio, sbaglio. Ho fatto del male a troppe persone, pur non volendo. E tu dici che non c’è niente di sbagliato in me?”

Beatrice lo guardò, pensierosa. “Beh, forse qualcosina.”

Max tuffò bruscamente la testa sotto il cuscino, emettendo un piccolo urlo di dolore, poiché si era dimenticato della ferita.

Lei si schiarì la voce. “Volevo semplicemente dire che, sebbene tu non sia perfetto, hai agito a fin di bene. Certo, è vero che a volte sei alquanto impulsivo, un po’ sfrontato. Ogni tanto bugiardo. E anche indisponente, menefreghista, egoista, pigro, insensibile, arrogante…”

“Mamma!”

“Pur tuttavia”, proseguì lei , “Sei un bravo ragazzo…”

Max sgranò gli occhi, sospettoso.

“…E io ti voglio bene.” Concluse.

Il sesto giorno Max fu nuovamente in piedi. La ferita alla testa era quasi guarita, anche se il braccio sarebbe dovuto rimanere immobilizzato per almeno un mese. L’indomani Beatrice doveva tornare a lavoro ed era preoccupata di lasciarlo solo a casa.

“Starò benissimo con Melanzana, non c’è di che preoccuparsi.”

“Sei proprio sicuro?”

Max rispose con un movimento del capo, pensando che se fosse rimasto ancora un solo giorno in balia delle cure di sua madre, gli sarebbe venuto un esaurimento nervoso.

Lei stava per andare via, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, quando ci ripensò e rientrò di scatto.

“Max?”

“Siiì?” Rispose, al limite della sopportazione.

“Senti, ho riflettuto su una cosa.”

“Mamma, non ti devi affaticare troppo.”

“Grazie, tesoro, ma non è necessario che t’impensierisca per me.” Replicò lei, riconoscente.

Max scosse la testa, rassegnato e Beatrice proseguì. “A volte le soluzioni più semplici sono anche le migliori.” Sentenziò.

“Ossia?”

“Voglio dire che se non sei riuscito a parlare con il tuo amico, puoi sempre scrivergli.”

Max rimase zitto per alcuni secondi. “Osservazione acuta.” Disse poi, osservando la madre con nuovo interesse.

“Beh, veramente, piuttosto scontata…”

“E con questo cosa vorresti dire?”

“Niente, assolutamente niente. È che tu a volte ti fai prendere dall’impulsività e non rifletti sulle alternative più ovvie.” Concluse, lei.

Max aveva sempre pensato di essere un tipo riflessivo e razionale, un po’ come la madre. Ora si accorgeva che, nei momenti importanti, nelle situazioni pressanti, diventava estremamente irriflessivo, proprio come Beatrice. Si affacciò alla finestra. Il cielo blu, il verde dei campi in lontananza e i profumi dell’estate lo mettevano di buon umore. O, forse, era sua madre, con quel suo inguaribile ottimismo e la soluzione pronta per tutto.

“Carta e penna, per favore.” Le chiese, sorridendo.

Non si rivolgevano la parola oramai da una settimana, Zeila e sua nonna. Se non per qualche ‘buon giorno’ e ‘buona notte d’obbligo.

Una sera, Cristina spalancò la porta della camera della ragazza e con un’espressione indecifrabile, le comunicò che la nonna voleva vederla, immediatamente.

Entrando, nella stanza in penombra, la vide coricata a letto. Si avvicinò, lentamente e si accorse che aveva gli occhi chiusi e il volto livido, come un paio di settimane prima. Per un attimo si spaventò, rassicurandosi quasi subito poiché, non essendoci medici o infermiere, non doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di serio. Rimase qualche minuto a osservare quella sagoma minuta sotto le lenzuola, quelle leggere rughe segnare il viso di porcellana, gli occhi dal taglio allungato socchiusi, identici ai suoi e a quelli della madre, i capelli ancora scuri e legati in una lunga treccia, adagiati morbidamente sul cuscino. Doveva essere stata una bella donna, da giovane. E chissà quanto aveva amato o era stata amata. Probabilmente, gli anni avevano indurito il suo cuore, le esperienze, i dolori. E adesso si ritrovava a pochi passi dalla fine con una figlia di cui aveva cancellato l’esistenza e una nipote piuttosto ostile.

“Zeila, sei qui?” Iniziò a parlare con gli occhi ancora chiusi. La ragazza trasalì.

“Credevo dormissi.” Sussurrò, appoggiandosi al letto, con attenzione, per non darle fastidio. “Come stai?”

La donna aprì gli occhi. “Credo manchi davvero poco, stavolta, sai?” Le cercò la mano.

Zeila la ritirò, lesta, mutando espressione. “Lo fai per farmi sentire in colpa, vero?” Disse, in tono accusatorio. “Non immaginavo potessi usare addirittura la tua malattia per poterti riavvicinare.”

Lei, nonostante l’evidente sforzo che questo le costava, abbozzò un sorriso. “Non nego che lo farei, se fosse necessario. Purtroppo, però, in questo momento non sto fingendo. È proprio arrivata la mia ora, cara.”

Zeila si alzò di scatto, furiosa. “Basta, nonna! Non ti credo! Se stessi davvero male, Cristina ti avrebbe sommerso dei migliori medici specialisti, come due settimane fa.” La guardò in volto, tuttavia turbata. “Perché non impari a essere onesta, prima che sia tardi? Ad ammettere le tue colpe e confessare le tue bugie? È possibile che non t’importi veramente nulla di me?”

La donna tossì violentemente e le fece cenno di porgerle dell’acqua, dal bicchiere sul comodino.

“Le ho chiesto io, anzi, ho ordinato io a Cristina di non far intervenire nessuno.” Rispose, non appena si fu ripresa. “Le ho anche chiesto di non disturbarci per nessun motivo al mondo, questa sera. Ti devo parlare, seriamente, Zeila. Forse, per essere sincera con te come non ho mai fatto.” Fece una breve pausa. “Non capisci? È arrivata davvero la fine, lo sento, lo capisco. E non posso lasciarti senza aver chiarito i tuoi dubbi, senza aver fatto il possibile per difendermi dalle tue accuse. Tu sarai la mia erede, la mia unica erede, ed è importante che venga a conoscenza di ogni cosa e di ciò che ti attende.” Aveva parlato tutto d’un fiato, così dovette fermarsi, ansimante.

Zeila aveva voglia di andar via, di non stare più a sentirla, ma non ci riuscì. In fondo, quella donna le faceva pena e, da che aveva lasciato i genitori, rappresentava oramai la sua unica famiglia. Doveva darle un’altra possibilità.

“Questa volta non mi deludere, nonna.” Le disse, solamente, poi si sedette sulla sedia lì accanto, pronta ad ascoltarla.

Camilla, la ringraziò e si schiarì la voce. “Iniziamo dall’ultima tua accusa, allora. Sì, è vero che ho avuto un altro figlio. Si chiamava Mirko. È morto che non aveva dieci giorni. Non ne ho mai parlato con nessuno, per più di un motivo. È successo che avevo più o meno la tua età. Ero innamoratissima di un ragazzo che non era tuo nonno. Rimasi incinta e, sebbene anch’egli fosse della nostra stessa classe sociale e diceva di amarmi tantissimo, io ero già stata promessa all’uomo che sposai cinque anni dopo. La mia famiglia nascose bene questa vergogna e il piccolo, nato prematuro, morì presto. Non so cosa sarebbe successo se fosse sopravvissuto e non me lo voglio chiedere. Ho cercato di non chiedermelo tutti questi anni, di dimenticare tutto, ma ti renderai conto che è impossibile. Ci ho provato, Zeila, per tutta una vita. E, oramai da tanto, mi sono resa conto che è un dolore che finirà solo con me.”

Zeila non seppe che dire. Non poteva immaginare quanto doveva aver sofferto sua nonna, non voleva farsi vincere però dalla compassione, consapevole del fatto che quella, era la stessa donna che anni prima aveva rinnegato l’unica figlia rimastale, sua madre. Le fece solo cenno di continuare, mentre dalla finestra semi aperta una leggera brezza carezzava i loro volti.

“È anche vero che, forse, non sono stata una buona madre per Hailana”, continuò la donna, quasi leggendo nei pensieri della nipote. “Tuttavia ho sempre cercato di fare del mio meglio, cercando di rispettare i valori che ho ereditato, d’impartire l’educazione che io stessa ho ricevuto. Non mi pento di nulla, con tua madre. Mi dispiace enormemente che lei non sia con noi adesso, questo è un altro dei dolori nella mia vita, ma non tornerei indietro. Ho sempre creduto che sbagliasse nello stare con tuo padre e, infatti, le conseguenze si sono purtroppo manifestate.” Chiese ancora dell’acqua. Zeila gliela porse, silenziosa, non osando intervenire e rimanendo in attesa che continuasse.

“Ho creduto che qualcosa di bello fosse di nuovo giunto nella mia vita nei tre anni in cui tu hai vissuto qui con tua madre. Eri talmente piccola! E la vita sembrava sorridermi ancora.” Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime. “Mi si presentava un’altra opportunità. Ma poi… Tutto è andato in frantumi. Per causa di tuo padre, un inferiore, amico di una razza inferiore e abominevole, quella dei Portatori di Spirito.”

La compassione di Zeila, a sentire parlare così del padre, si mutò d’un tratto in sdegno e disprezzo, trasformandosi quasi subito, tuttavia, di nuovo in commiserazione, per una vita così triste e misera.

Trascorsero dei minuti e il volto pieno di rancore di Camilla tornò sereno, la voce ricominciò a vibrare lenta e bassa, mentre dalla finestra giungeva il canto dei grilli.

“Non ti ho nascosto molto, in fondo. Ma non ti ho detto alcune cose essenziali, Zeila. Ti ho già parlato dei Prelevatori. Non ti ho rivelato, però, che rappresentano solo uno, dei livelli di una medesima setta. Tre, precisamente. I Sorveglianti, i Prelevatori stessi e i Maestri, il sommo grado di cui io ho fatto parte. Per poter comprendere il fine nobile che ci anima, devo dirti qualcosa che solo in pochi conoscono a Syrako. Devi sapere che, al di fuori di Syrako, c’è una realtà di cui noi tutti abbiamo sentito parlare solo nei libri, la guerra.”

Zeila sussultò.

“A scuola hai studiato la guerra dei cento anni. Bene, sappi che non è mai realmente finita. Il grande potere dei Saggi ha permesso di creare la nostra città, quale tu la conosci, libera e lontana dalle violenze. Tuttavia non è facile mantenerci in questo stato. Se il popolo, la massa ne venisse a conoscenza, potrebbe scegliere di schierarsi, di decidere cosa sia giusto per i propri interessi o semplicemente aver voglia di buttarsi nella mischia per sfogare violenze e frustrazioni. Potrebbe volersi alleare col nemico, per vendetta, per guadagno, per noia o interesse, per desiderio di potere. Potrebbe vendere e tradire la propria gente, distruggendo ogni cosa. Non è libertà quella, Zeila.” Aggiunse, spiando di sottecchi l’espressione disorientata della nipote.

“È caos. La vera libertà può appartenere solo a chi riesce realmente a gestirla. Non solo per il proprio tornaconto, ma per il bene comune. Ecco perché c’è l’assoluta necessità di mantenere ben divisi ruoli e gruppi sociali. Se ognuno potesse decidere di sé e della propria vita, ci sarebbe solo confusione, incomprensioni. E da lì, giungere alla violenza e alle guerre, il passo è breve. Invece, grazie all’ordine sociale che i Saggi ci hanno donato, la vita a Syrako può trascorrere eternamente pacifica, serena e piacevole.” Fece una pausa. Zeila la osservò. Sebbene fosse evidente che cominciava a stancarsi, sorrideva. Di certo era lieta di poter, finalmente, confidare alla nipote di quel che rappresentava il senso, lo scopo della sua vita.

“Tutti i numeri nove e dieci sono chiamati a un tale, elevato compito: governare la città, dietro l’assennata guida del Delegato Cittadino. E poi, tra questi, ci sono gli Eletti, coloro cioè che entrano a far parte della Setta. Generalmente è un diritto-dovere ereditario, ma si può anche acquisire o perdere per meriti e demeriti. I miei genitori e i miei nonni e ancora i loro genitori arrivarono a diventare Maestri. Hailana, a sedici anni, sarebbe dovuta diventare una Sorvegliante, l’età prevista per quel compito ma, come ben sai, scelse un’altra strada e io non potei rivelarle mai nulla. Fu un’enorme delusione, per me. E ora ci sei tu. È ancora possibile, sai, per te accedere al primo livello. Dovrai però essere affidata a un Maestro che t’istruirà per bene, io posso fare ben poco, ormai.” Voltò leggermente la testa per guardarla, l’espressione di Zeila era, nondimeno, impenetrabile. Così, continuò. “In realtà, non avrei dovuto raccontarti tutto questo. Non sei ancora pronta, mi hanno detto. Forse è vero, ma io non ho più tempo e voglio sapere se posso andarmene in pace.” Sospirò. Si aspettava una sua replica, ma la ragazza non parlò.

“Il compito che ti attende non è difficile. Devi solo fare attenzione a tutto ciò che ti sta intorno. Fra i ragazzi, in particolar modo. Capire se c’è qualcuno con strane idee, pericoloso insomma. Parlare molto con tutti, mostrarti loro amica per riceverne le confidenze, indagare, se necessario. E, quando opportuno, riferire subito al tuo Maestro. Sarai tenuta a fare un giuramento e, da quel momento, non potrai tornare indietro. Sii orgogliosa, Zeila, di un tale onore, perché saprai, ogni giorno della tua vita, di stare agendo per il Sommo Bene. Quando sarai più grande, anche se di solito può avvenire dal compimento del diciottesimo anno in poi, salirai al livello dei Prelevatori e infine assurgerai a Maestro, il livello sommo. I Prelevatori sono coloro che hanno le mansioni più pratiche, coloro che agiscono. Alcuni di loro li puoi trovare tra il Corpo Docente. Da ciò, capirai che avevi ragione quando mi dicesti di aver riconosciuto la voce della tua insegnante, quella notte, nei sotterranei.”

Zeila spalancò gli occhi.

“Come ti raccontai, si occupano di addestrare i galeotti al duro lavoro della Cava ma, soprattutto, di individuare e far confessare quelli sospettati, in qualche modo, di tradimento. Come tuo padre. Agiscono in stretto accordo con la guardia civica, ma sotto totale anonimato, al fine di tutelare i nostri confini da possibili fughe o infiltrazioni. Anche se, con la barriera posta dai Saggi tutta attorno alla città, è quasi impossibile accedere o uscire da Syrako.” Fece una pausa. Un po’ più lunga questa volta.

Zeila pensò che non ce l’avrebbe fatta a continuare, invece riprese a parlare, un poco più lentamente e con più fatica.

“Ho detto _quasi_ perché, purtroppo, periodicamente, si ripresenta un rischio gravissimo per la nostra sopravvivenza. A causa di un antichissimo patto stipulato dai Saggi con quel malnato popolo, i Portatori di Spirito giungono fin da noi, ogni sei anni, per scambi commerciali. Accedono alla città attraverso un varco noto solo a loro e agli stessi Saggi e permangono in una radura sopra la collina della scuola per quindici giorni. Quindici terribili giorni, durante i quali tutti i componenti della setta e la guardia civica stessa sono mobilitati affinché non accada nulla di spiacevole. Questo è, purtroppo, l’anno del loro arrivo. Accadrà a settembre. Ci insozzeranno con la loro presenza rischiando di contaminare i nostri giovani. Sono esseri rozzi e ignoranti, ma anche di natura furbi e perfidi. Vivono come bestie tra le montagne e là dovrebbero restare, sempre.” Tirò un lungo respiro.

Zeila era sconvolta. Era peggio di ciò che si aspettava. Sua nonna non era solo una snob classista, ma anche una persona dotata di grande odio. Come poteva parlare di pace e non violenza se lei era la prima intollerante? La cosa più terribile era, inoltre, che non si trattava solo di una sua personale convinzione. Syrako si reggeva sulla menzogna, sulla prevaricazione, sulla crudeltà, l’ipocrisia. Pensò con dolore a suo padre e alle torture che doveva aver subito semplicemente perché avrebbe voluto farla crescere lontana da tutto ciò. Tra un popolo che non aveva mai fatto del male a nessuno. E la nonna, una degli artefici di tanta sofferenza, adesso voleva che anche lei diventasse un membro di quella assurda congrega. Avrebbe voluto gridarle tutto il proprio biasimo, il proprio dolore e scappare via. Capiva tuttavia che, a quel punto, doveva finire di ascoltare, conoscere quanto più possibile circa i segreti della sua città. Probabilmente non avrebbe mai potuto far nulla per osteggiare quel potere, per cambiare le cose, però lei _voleva sapere._

“Continua nonna.” Disse, con voce piatta.

“Non c’è molto altro da dire, cara. Se non che la setta si raduna sotto terra. Ogni famiglia che si rispetti a Syrako ha, al di sotto della propria abitazione, un sistema di sotterranei collegati tra loro. In pratica Syrako è cava, un intrigato sistema di cunicoli e stanze la cui esatta posizione è nota solo ai Maestri. Tu, quella notte nei sotterranei, hai corso un grave rischio. Hai udito ciò a cui non eri ancora preparata, rischiando la conversione.”

“La conversione?”

“C’è un modo per convincere la gente. Grazie all’enorme potere degli Eminentissimi. Viene usato solo in casi eccezionali, per esigenze superiori. Comunque sono riuscita a fermarli. Ora, Zeila, sta bene attenta. Quando incontrerai il tuo Maestro, dovrai fare finta di non sapere ancora nulla di ciò che ti ho detto. Dovrai fidarti di lui totalmente e accedere al sapere in modo graduale. Non te lo dimenticare, è importante. Ricordati che la setta non ha alcuna pietà per i traditori o per coloro che disobbediscono.” La voce dell’anziana donna diventò sempre più rauca, il respiro difficoltoso. Per un istante sembrò perdere conoscenza.

“Nonna, no! Non puoi andartene ora. Hai ancora tanto da dirmi. Devi prima rispondere alle mie domande. Ci senti? Parla!” Il tono di Zeila era deciso e impietoso, mentre la scuoteva violentemente per un braccio.

La donna si mosse, aprendo gli occhi e fissandola implorante. “Grazie, Zeila.” Sussurrò, in modo quasi impercettibile, poi richiuse gli occhi, d’improvviso.

Zeila non si rassegnò e la scosse più forte di prima, urlandole contro. “Devi ancora dirmi chi altri è coinvolto tra gli insegnanti e tra la gente che conosco. E tra i ragazzi, devi farmi i nomi, nonna! E come avviene la conversione? Che significa che non hanno alcuna pietà? Nonna, nonna!”

Camilla non si mosse più. La donna altera e fredda da cui aveva sognato di poter ricevere affetto, protezione e sincerità, non c’era più. Lacrime copiose scendevano prepotenti e Zeila sapeva bene che non erano d’affetto. Più guardava quel volto scavato, quel corpo minuto oramai immobile e più sentiva di non provare neanche quella compassione di pochi minuti prima. C’erano solo rabbia e risentimento. Era stata ingannata, anche da lei. Tuttavia, se i genitori lo avevano fatto per il suo bene, per non farla soffrire, la nonna invece era stata egoista fino alla fine. Le aveva confessato tutto solo per morire serena, per sapere che ci sarebbe stata una sua degna erede. Non le era importato minimamente cosa pensasse, cosa provasse o volesse lei. Era morta ringraziandola, ma per cosa? Perché aveva creduto di trovare in lei la sua degna erede? Neanche una parola d’affetto, in punto di morte, nulla. L’unica cosa che Zeila avrebbe desiderato udire.

Stesa sul letto, in camera sua, attendeva che si facesse giorno. Mancava poco ormai e Zeila fissava il soffitto, con gli occhi spalancati e senza più una lacrima. Le valigie erano pronte in un angolo e lei era vestita di tutto punto. Aveva deciso di andare via.

Sarebbe tornata dai suoi genitori. Sapeva che, in fondo, non sarebbero state necessarie spiegazioni. Loro avrebbero compreso e lei sarebbe rimasta in silenzio. La nonna era morta e non c’era più alcun motivo di rimanere in quella casa. Tutto si era rivelato, alla fine, una delusione. La nonna era stata una delusione.

Si guardò intorno. Tutta quella ricchezza, quel potere che rimanere le avrebbe garantito, non le interessava. Il prezzo da pagare era troppo alto. Ripensò a tutto ciò che la donna le aveva rivelato. Ancora stentava a credere che fosse possibile. La vita scorreva così piatta e monotona a Syrako che, il pensiero vi potesse essere una guerra al di fuori dei suoi confini, la lasciava interdetta. E poi, tutta quella faccenda della setta e del pericolo rappresentato dai Pentakei. Già, neanche la nonna conosceva il loro vero nome, e com’era differente l’opinione che di essi aveva lei rispetto ai genitori! Un Maestro l’attendeva, per istruirla e farne una Sorvegliante e poi una fotocopia di sua nonna. Di chi poteva trattarsi? Forse qualcuno di sua conoscenza? E chi altri, tra la gente che la circondava, faceva parte di un gruppo così assurdo e di cui non voleva immaginare fino in fondo la pericolosità e il potere?

Per un attimo, il terrore di essere coinvolta contro la sua volontà nei progetti della Setta, s’impadronì di lei. Si rassicurò ricordando ciò che la nonna aveva detto, ossia che nessuno sapeva cosa le avesse rivelato. Se Hailana, con il suo comportamento, aveva evitato l’onore di diventare una Sorvegliante, anche lei, andandosene, ne sarebbe stata libera. 

Respirò l’aria fresca che giungeva con la brezza del mattino, assaporando la luce rosata che iniziava a penetrare lentamente dalla finestra. Presto la casa si sarebbe svegliata e Cristina avrebbe scoperto il corpo immobile della Signora. Avrebbe dato l’allarme, sarebbero accorsi medici e servitori. E lei non avrebbe avuto neanche la necessità di salutare, in tutto quel trambusto.

Per evitare malintesi aveva comunque lasciato due biglietti, per il Tutor e per Cristina, nei quali chiariva la sua decisione di andar via. E poi basta, negli anni tutto si sarebbe trasformato solo in un ricordo e la sua vita, con i Suoi, sarebbe ripresa da dove l’aveva lasciato.

L’urlo di Cristina giunse prima del previsto. Passi indistinti e veloci su per le scale si mescolarono a grida sempre più numerose. Porte sbattute, imprecazioni, pianti. Udì chiaramente il sopraggiungere dei medici, il loro tono perentorio e l’improvviso silenzio. La grave sentenza doveva essere stata pronunciata.

Prima che qualcuno giungesse in camera sua per darle la triste notizia e chiamarla al capezzale della nonna, Zeila afferrò le sue cose e sgattaiolò giù per le scale. Non incontrò nessuno. Tutta la casa sembrava essersi riversata nelle stanze della Padrona. Mentre si allontanava nell’atrio, udì Cristina bussare alla porta di quella che era stata, fino a qualche secondo prima, la sua stanza.

Aprì il pesante portone d’ingresso e, senza voltarsi, lo richiuse con forza dietro di sé.


	19. Chapter 19

_Caro Max,_

_Ho letto con vero piacere la lettera che mi hai scritto._

_Sebbene mi dispiaccia per le disavventure che hai vissuto in questi giorni a causa mia, devo confessarti che mi hai fatto ridere fino alle lacrime, con tutti i pasticci che hai combinato._

_E poi… potevi anche scrivermi prima, non credi?_

_Lo so che me ne sono andato in maniera piuttosto brusca ma, come puoi ben immaginare, ero proprio giù di morale quando ho letto il mio nome sulla lista dei bocciati. Mi ero illuso di potercela fare, che il vostro sistema per farmi passare, potesse funzionare. Non avevamo calcolato quell’infida della professoressa Pescis. Non me lo sarei mai e poi mai aspettato da lei._

_In ogni modo, è andata così. Credimi, non ce l’avevo e non ce l’ho con te e Milo. Volevo solo stare un po’ da solo. Non sentendomi di rimanere oltre in città, ho preferito trasferirmi immediatamente al Centro. E poi, in fondo, non si vive così male in questo posto. Mi dispiace che tu non mi abbia trovato il giorno in cui ti sei introdotto al Centro. Ero a fare terapia. Sarebbe stato bello vederci, forse però è meglio così. Mi avresti fatto venir voglia di andare via e non lo posso fare._

_Qui le giornate trascorrono in maniera piuttosto monotona, ma serena. Il personale è gentile, il vitto ottimo e la compagnia non manca, anche se non è esattamente quella che vorrei._

_Non credere che non mi sia dispiaciuto allontanarmi dai miei amici, dalla mia famiglia. È stato difficile staccarsi dall’abbraccio dei Miei. Ho ancora negli occhi le lacrime di mia madre. Ma non voglio recriminare oltre. Ce la metterò tutta quest’anno e verrò promosso. E poi, si vedrà._

_Ci rivedremo ancora, vero? Mi piace ripensare ai nostri bagni al fiume, alle scorribande con tutti i nostri amici, nei giorni in cui marinavamo la scuola, alle risate di Milo, ai sorrisi di Zeila e ai silenzi di Karim. Spero vada tutto bene con loro. Ti prego di salutarmeli tutti, quando li vedrai._

_Mi chiedi, inoltre, come sta Speedy e se l’ho rifornita di quegli squisiti biscotti allo zenzero che ci piacciono tanto. Speedy sta più che bene e mi diverto a tenerla in forma provando ed esercitandomi con tutti i suoi congegni. Oramai sono un vero e proprio esperto. E sì, certo, l’ho rifornita di biscotti allo zenzero. So quanto li gradisci e ne mangeremo ancora insieme, Max, te lo prometto. Mi manchi davvero tanto e mi auguro tu possa essere sempre felice._

_Ti annuncio, infine, che non mi sarà facile scriverti spesso, nulla però impedisce a te di farlo ogni volta che vorrai, i tuoi messaggi mi saranno regolarmente consegnati._

_Ora devo chiudere la lettera, l’addetto postale attende solo la mia busta. Spero la riceverai quanto prima._

_Con affetto, Tambroon._

La carta portava l’intestazione del Centro di Recupero ed era datata due giorni prima. Max rigirò tra le mani quel foglio, non riuscendo a capire se si sentiva contento o meno. Finalmente era riuscito a contattare Tambroon, ma le cose che gli aveva scritto, in qualche modo, lo lasciavano deluso. Non sapeva dire cosa avesse desiderato vedersi scrivere, in fondo era consapevole che la scrittura per Tambroon non era stata mai il suo forte, tuttavia… Avrebbe voluto parlare di tanto altro. Ricordava quel che gli aveva scritto appena cinque giorni prima: un fiume in piena di domande, dubbi, richieste. E Tambroon? Aveva sì risposto, ma laconicamente e a tratti. Certo, era lieto di sentire che stava bene e che, pur sentendo la mancanza della famiglia e degli amici, non gli era così pesante vivere al Centro. Quelle striminzite frasi, però, sembravano marcare la distanza che si era interposta tra i due, come se quelle settimane avessero mutato il suo amico, intiepidito la loro amicizia. Forse, quella era solo una corazza, una difesa per la solitudine e la nostalgia. Forse.

Aprì il comodino per riporvi la lettera e lì vide un’altra busta dalla carta azzurra, il carillon e il ciondolo. Caricò il carillon e prese la busta tra le mani. Probabilmente era giunto il momento di aprirla e leggere ciò che conteneva, così come sarebbe stato giusto cominciare a staccarsi da tutto ciò che gli faceva male e ricominciare a vivere la sua vita. Avrebbe potuto riallacciare la cerchia delle sue conoscenze, uscire, distrarsi e magari iniziare a cercare qualche lavoro. Stracciò la busta e ne uscì un foglio vergato da una calligrafia minuta e fitta.

Bussarono alla porta. Max ebbe appena il tempo di riporre tutto nel cassetto che Beatrice piombò nella stanza.

“Buon giorno, tesoro!” Esclamò, schioccandogli un bacio in fronte. Stretto tra le braccia, Melanzana cercava disperatamente di sfuggire per gettarsi sul letto.

Max rispose brevemente al saluto, salvando al volo il gatto e facendolo accomodare tra le lenzuola. Beatrice lo fissò contrariata.

“Così lo vizi. Dovrebbe schiacciare i pisolini sul suo cuscino in cucina, non sul tuo letto.”

Max ricambiò lo sguardo con uno di rassegnazione.

“Sai, ho fatto bene a chiedere di lavorare a tempo parziale per un paio di mesi. Così posso essere puntuale a casa per prepararti il pranzo. Non sei contento?”

“Felicissimo.”

Beatrice rimase per un po’ in silenzio come se stesse meditando qualcosa, mentre sprimacciava il cuscino e rifaceva il letto.

“Sai, ho parlato di te al mio capo. Ho detto che ti sei appena diplomato e sei un bravo ragazzo. Ti vuole conoscere. Cosa ne pensi?”

Max si voltò verso di lei, scuotendosi dai suoi pensieri.

“Pensavo di cercare lavoro da solo. E di certo non voglio diventare un impiegato all’Ufficio Centrale per la Corrispondenza come te e papà.”

Beatrice mutò immediatamente espressione, stizzita.

“Perché? Cosa c’è di male a fare l’impiegato? Hai forse qualcosa di meglio?” Si sedette pesantemente ai piedi del letto, afferrando il gatto e lanciandolo lontano. La discussione a Max sembrò prospettarsi lunga e spiacevole. Si pentì amaramente di aver parlato.

“Sai benissimo che, da consuetudine, il lavoro si tramanda da padre in figlio. E tu sei più che fortunato a poter aspirare a una tale e più che dignitosa occupazione, che ti permetterà di crearti la tua indipendenza e, negli anni a venire, di mettere su famiglia.”

“Non volevo dire che non è un lavoro dignitoso.” Replicò lui, sottovoce, sperando forse che lei non lo sentisse. “Però vorrei essere io a scegliere il mio futuro.”

“Che cosa?” Sbraitò la madre. “Tu? Alludi, per caso, allo stesso debosciato individuo che ha rischiato di mandarci tutti in rovina a causa delle sue bravate? È quello il futuro che vuoi? Essere rinchiuso al Centro con il tuo amico?”

Max ribatté, in tono leggermente più convinto: “Ma non mi avevi detto proprio tu, appena qualche giorno fa, che non avevo sbagliato nell’aver lottato per le cose in cui credo?”

“Non rigirare le carte in tavola, adesso. Quel che ti ho detto me lo ricordo benissimo, tra cui il fatto che, di là dal fine, avevi agito in maniera sbagliata.”

Addolcì leggermente il tono. “Non capisci che oramai sei un adulto e che il tempo dell’incoscienza è finito? Non puoi scegliere ciò che vuoi diventare. Ti è assegnato dalla nascita, lo sai. E tu sei molto più fortunato di tante altre persone in questa città. Pensa al tuo amico Karim, allo stesso Tambroon o a quella incosciente di Zeila! Pagherebbero oro per essere al tuo posto!”

Gli si avvicinò, carezzandogli una guancia. “Non ci sono altre possibilità, Max. Non c’è altro futuro per te, lo capisci?”

Max l’aveva ascoltato in silenzio, senza darle troppo peso. L’accenno a Zeila, tuttavia, lo fece sussultare.

“Cosa vuoi dire su Zeila? Perché l’hai chiamata _incosciente_? Mi pare sia quella che se la passa meglio di tutti, no?” Si appoggiò al davanzale, fissando dritto negli occhi la madre.

Beatrice esitò un poco. “Beh, tanto lo verresti a sapere comunque. L’ho incontrata questa mattina, mentre mi dirigevo a lavoro. Ci siamo trovate proprio l’una di fronte l’altra. Mi ricordavo benissimo di lei e lei di me. Mi ha detto che era tornata a casa, dai suoi genitori.”

“Coosa?”

“Già. La nonna è morta e lei ha deciso che quello non era più il suo posto. Non mi ha raccontato altro. Mi ha chiesto solo di salutarti.”

Non c’era niente più da riassettare in quella stanza e Beatrice, data un’occhiata all’espressione di Max, pensò fosse meglio concludere lì quella chiacchierata, almeno temporaneamente.

“Evidentemente non è più arrabbiata con te, se ti manda i suoi saluti.” E poi, ammiccante, “Qualunque cosa tu le abbia fatto.” Aprì la porta. “In ogni modo, io sono di là in cucina, se hai bisogno.”

Max non la stava a sentire più. Non che fosse contento per la morte di quell’anziana donna, ma di certo lo rendeva felice il fatto di poter sperare di riavere la sua amica. Magari, tutto sarebbe davvero tornato come un tempo. Non stette molto a rimuginare, a dir il vero. Si vestì più veloce che poteva, afferrò la lettera di Tambroon, memore della richiesta da lui fatta di salutargli gli amici, e si catapultò fuori, seguito da sua madre che gli urlava dietro con in mano il piatto della frittata appena sfornata. Direzione: casa di Zeila.

Il fiume in luglio era più bello di come lo ricordava. La vegetazione era al culmine del suo rigoglio ed era possibile incontrare ogni sorta di animali. Farfalle multicolori volteggiavano e le zone d’erba erano punteggiate di splendidi fiori gialli e viola. Le cicale ritmavano ininterrottamente quel tempo che sembrava immobile.

Erano trascorsi circa tre anni da quando Max era stato a casa di Zeila. Sebbene l’avesse più volte accompagnata fino al margine del bosco, non c’era più stata occasione di giungere fino all’abitazione. Tuttavia, ricordava esattamente dove doveva andare. Man mano che avanzava, il gorgoglio del fiume diventava sempre più forte. Si accorse che i rovi non erano così alti come ricordava e non gli graffiarono i polpacci. Riconobbe subito la grande siepe di buganvillea rossa che formava un arco intorno all’ingresso della casa. Era cresciuta dall’ultima volta che l’aveva ammirata fino a tappezzare le pareti bianche e a coprire parte delle finestre. Tutte le piante, a dir il vero, sebbene bellissime, sembravano un po’ meno curate. In ogni caso, la serenità e la gioia che emanava quel luogo erano sempre le stesse.

La porta era spalancata e da dentro giungeva un dolce profumo di fiori e vaniglia. Chiamò l’amica, sperando fosse proprio lei ad accoglierlo, ma non rispose nessuno. Entrò, chiamando ancora ad alta voce Hailana e Andrea. Probabilmente, erano tutti e tre in giro per il fiume, così lui decise di accomodarsi sul morbido divano a fiori e di aspettare, trovandosi perfettamente a suo agio.

Non passò molto. Udì voci concitate farsi sempre più chiare. Riconobbe la risata di Zeila e le ironiche battute di Andrea. Hailana, da ultima, seguiva gli altri canticchiando. Fu proprio Zeila la prima a entrare in casa. Max si alzò prontamente, scusandosi per l’intrusione e spiegando di aver trovato l’uscio aperto. Non ebbe il tempo di continuare che Zeila gli corse incontro, stringendolo in un forte abbraccio. Max non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere null’altro, di chiederle se lo avesse perdonato. Avvertì le lacrime della ragazza sul collo, i singhiozzi scuoterle il petto, e lo comprese da solo.

Avevano tante cose da dirsi. Per prima cosa Zeila notò il braccio ingessato di Max e volle subito sapere cosa gli fosse capitato.

Sulle coperte multicolori, nella luminosa mansarda, i due ragazzi trascorsero il pomeriggio a raccontarsi a vicenda i loro ultimi mesi. Iniziò Max, descrivendole le sue più recenti avventure. Le parlò di ciò che era accaduto al Centro, di Tambroon, di Milo, tornando indietro fino alla notte de ballo. Esitò un poco, ma poi le raccontò anche di Sara, della lettera che non aveva ancora letto e dei sotterranei nella scuola. Le disse pure dei Cemento. Non voleva più avere alcun segreto con quella che, forse, era rimasta la sua unica vera amica. Zeila ascoltò, intervenendo qua e là, per domandare, ridere o stupirsi, fino a che lui le parlò di Sara, quando rimase in silenzio, sforzandosi di non lasciar trapelare alcuna emozione. Al racconto dello strano incontro con i Cemento, invece, rimase particolarmente turbata.

Poi, toccò a lei. Gli disse che non si vedeva con Karim dalla sera del ballo. Poi, fu sbrigativa nel descrivergli la vita a casa della nonna. Voleva velocemente giungere a ciò che più le premeva dirgli, dacché aveva udito ciò che era gli capitato nei sotterranei della scuola. Aveva, però, timore di non fare la cosa giusta e di mettere se stessa e l’amico nei guai. Non ne aveva parlato neanche ai genitori e, probabilmente, non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Si fermò di colpo, facendosi seria. Tentennò, poi, si decise.

“Senti, ho qualcosa da rivelarti. È davvero importante.” Gli occhi neri penetrarono come brace quelli verde smeraldo. “Riguarda una faccenda di cui dovrei mantenere il segreto. Ma credo sia bene dirtelo, anche perché penso si leghi a quanto è capitato a te, la notte del ballo e, forse, ad altro ancora.”

Max si fece più attento.

“Prima, però, devi giurarmi che non lo dirai a nessuno.” Gli si accostò bisbigliando, quasi che, quanto stava per dire, potesse essere udito da altri.

Max sorrise. “Suvvia! Che sarà mai?”

Zeila non cedette. “Devi prometterlo!”

Ora, anche lui divenne serio. “Va bene, te lo prometto, se questo ti fa stare più tranquilla.” Stava iniziando a inquietarsi. Aveva riflettuto parecchio sulla faccenda della notte del ballo. Alla fine, però, aveva concluso con il considerare la situazione dei Cemento quella di due poveri disgraziati che dovevano avere, per cause sconosciute, subito un qualche trauma e che per questo, vagavano dispersi nei sotterranei. Era normale che conoscenti e amici, preoccupati dalla loro scomparsa, avessero allertato la guardia civica per la ricerca. Chissà com’era finita! Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, fissando l’amica, in attesa che gli spiegasse quale nesso potesse esserci tra il suo segreto e quella storia.

Lei iniziò con il raccontargli della notte in cui aveva, per puro caso, udito la conversazione tra sua nonna e uno sconosciuto. Gliene avrebbe voluto parlare proprio il giorno in cui lui le aveva confessato di non provare i suoi stessi sentimenti. A quell’accenno, Max avrebbe voluto spiegare, giustificarsi, ma il suo dispiacere si tradusse solo in un colpevole silenzio. Zeila, in ogni caso, non gli diede il tempo di proferire parola, poiché continuò, decisa, il suo resoconto. Gli disse della scoperta dei sotterranei sotto l’antica dimora familiare e di quei lamenti, di quelle voci udite e, inizialmente, irriconoscibili. Le spiegazioni della nonna, l’indomani, perfettamente plausibili, e di come lei, inizialmente, le avesse creduto. Gli rivelò del diario della madre e dei dubbi che sempre più di frequente l’attanagliavano e delle successive ammissioni della nonna in punto di morte. Non tralasciò nulla di tutta la faccenda della setta e di quell’assurda guerra che la nonna aveva dichiarato esserci al di fuori dai confini di Syrako. Gli parlò anche del popolo dei Portatori di Spirito, chiamandoli con il loro vero nome: i Pentakei. A ciò aggiunse anche i racconti dei genitori e di come fosse diversa la loro opinione da quella che avevano gli appartenenti all’aristocratico ceto. Infine, gli rivelò come avesse capito a chi appartenesse la voce di donna udita quella notte.

Max ascoltò tutto con attenzione. Via, via che la ragazza parlava, lui si sentiva sempre più turbato e confuso. Stentava a comprendere cosa gli stava realmente accadendo intorno. Sentiva di non conoscere più, d’un tratto, la città in cui era nato e cresciuto, né poteva più essere sicuro di conoscerne la gente. Tutto ciò che, fino a quel momento gli era sembrato una coincidenza, tutto ciò a cui aveva dato una convincente spiegazione, che aveva accantonato tra i fatti accaduti e basta, la sua stessa vita, erano da rimettere in discussione interamente. I dubbi si allargavano a dismisura e coinvolgevano tutto e tutti. Non riuscì a dire nulla, fissò l’amica sperando che lei gli dicesse che tutto era solo uno scherzo.

Zeila però non lo fece e insieme cominciarono a formulare le mille domande che, naturalmente, sorgevano dall’unione delle loro storie. Chi erano in realtà i Cemento? Perché si trovavano nei sotterranei ed erano ricercati? Forse erano implicati con la Setta? Con la fantomatica Guerra? Anch’essi, ricordò Max, lo avevano messo in guardia da qualcosa di terribile che stava capitando in città. Ma non gli avevano voluto chiarire di cosa si trattasse, per il suo bene a loro dire. E qual era il compito della professoressa Pescis, una Prelevatrice, nella scuola? Aveva avuto per caso qualche implicazione nella faccenda di Tambroon? Perché lo aveva voluto bocciare a tutti i costi? Inoltre, e qui Max aveva perfino paura a chiederselo, dov’era finita Sara? Se era vero che una guerra era in corso fuori dalla città, che senso aveva il suo incarico di ambasciatrice? Chi, inoltre, nel corso degli anni aveva dovuto pagare per causa della Setta? E infine, ma essenziale: chi e contro chi combatteva materialmente quella guerra?

Probabilmente non sarebbero mai venuti a conoscenza di tutti i segreti di Syrako. Entrambi sentivano però che alla loro età non potevano accettare supinamente che altri decidessero il loro avvenire, senza neanche degnarsi di dire loro come stavano effettivamente le cose. Volevano capire se qualche pericolo minacciasse le persone a loro care, comprendere chi era realmente la gente che li circondava e, infine, se mai avessero potuto avere una qualche possibilità di intervenire nel loro stesso futuro.

Assorti ed estremamente seri; così li trovò Andrea, quando salì per portare loro due tazze di tisana ai fiori e due fette di dolce ai semi di papavero.

Max e Zeila si erano dati appuntamento l’indomani presso il piazzale due. Volevano andare a parlare con Milo, concordi nel metterlo al corrente di ciò che accadeva e forse, nella sua posizione, lui avrebbe potuto indagare più a fondo.

Mentre attendeva l’amica, Max riandò al pomeriggio precedente e alle forti emozioni che aveva provato. Sebbene l’intero mondo da lui conosciuto sembrava sgretolarsi lentamente, si sentiva felice di aver riacquistato l’amicizia di Zeila. Avevano parlato di tanto altro e a lungo, fino a che il sole aveva iniziato a colorare le finestre di rosa.

Le aveva fatto leggere la lettera di Tambroon e Zeila aveva avuto le sue stesse perplessità su ciò che aveva scritto il ragazzo. Chiese anche il suo parere riguardo la risposta che questi aveva dato a una sua ironica richiesta, ovvero quella di rifornire Speedy di biscotti allo zenzero. Max, difatti, odiava quel genere di biscotti e Tambroon lo sapeva benissimo. Nella lettera, invece, rispondeva come se non avesse affatto colto l’ironia.

“Magari sarà una stupidaggine. Però è come se fosse diverso, un’altra persona. Come se, di colpo, fosse cambiato.” Glielo aveva confessato mentre, sulle coperte colorate del letto di Zeila, sorseggiava la tisana ai fiori fatta da Andrea. Si sentiva meglio vicino l’amica.

“No. Hai perfettamente ragione. È strano.” Aveva risposto lei, gustando anche lei la bevanda. “È tanto che non ne bevevo. Dalla nonna si usava solo caffè e di quello orrendo che coltivano qui. Sai, lei non voleva consumare nulla proveniente dai Pentakei.”

Mentre attendeva l’amica al piazzale, sotto il sole del mattino, Max era tornato con la mente alla storia di quel popolo. Come gli sarebbe piaciuto conoscerne meglio usanze e costumi e, magari, incontrarli. Eppure a settembre sarebbero stati così vicini!

“Comunque, se domani andiamo da Milo come stabilito, potremmo passare anche dalla mamma di Tambroon. Lei può farci avere altre notizie, hai detto che ha il permesso di fargli visita una volta al mese.” Aveva proposto Zeila, salutandolo ai margini del bosco, mentre lui si allontanava nella luce del crepuscolo, verso la strada di casa. Beatrice non gli aveva chiesto niente, né lo aveva rimproverato per il ritardo e il controllo del monitor delle sette saltato. Max era felice e nessuno avrebbe potuto non notarlo.

Si sedette su un grosso masso, sul ciglio della strada, in attesa. Con il passare dei minuti, il sole diventava sempre più caldo e, fortunatamente, lui si era portato dell’acqua e un copricapo.

La vide giungere da sud, correndo e ridendo. Zeila disse che, avendo potuto riassaporare il gusto di dormire nel suo comodo letto, era difficile alzarsi. Inoltre, aveva dovuto fare colazione con i Suoi, che ci tenevano in particolar modo. Max la guardò sorridere. Era di nuovo la Zeila che conosceva. Aveva indossato una semplice maglia e un pantalone e i capelli erano sciolti e scarmigliati sulle spalle. Nessuna traccia di quel pesante trucco che da quando stava con la nonna era solita portare.

Lo salutò con una pacca sulla spalla, dal lato purtroppo del braccio rotto. Max emise un breve lamento.

“Ammetti che lo hai fatto di proposito.” Grugnì, con un’espressione di dolore in volto ma di affetto nello sguardo.

“Certo. E tu ammetti che stai esagerando!” Ribatté lei, senza smettere di ridere.

Lui rispose prendendola per mano e invitandola a incamminarsi.

Fecero la strada fino alla zona nord così, senza parlare, paghi della tenerezza di quei momenti e consapevoli che di parole se ne erano già detti a sufficienza. Al bivio per la baraccopoli, entrambi si voltarono guardando lungo la strada che vi conduceva. Karim era lì, da qualche parte che lavorava. Si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa, ripromettendosi di trovare un modo per recuperare anche la sua amicizia.

Giunsero al piazzale tre poco dopo, stanchi e accaldati. Una fontanella, nei paraggi, fu provvidenziale. Vi si tuffarono praticamente dentro, bagnandosi dalla testa ai piedi e ridendo di gusto, poi, così conciati, si avviarono all’indirizzo di Milo, passando accanto casa di Sara. Attraverso le sbarre del cancello Max vide Fumosa e Nicolas giocare in un angolo del giardino e sentì una stretta al cuore. Avrebbe voluto fermarsi, salutarlo, chiedergli… Che cosa? Capì quanto fosse tutto inutile. Fece finta di nulla e proseguì spedito dietro l’amica.

Suonarono il campanello in lucido ottone almeno una decina di volte prima che uscisse un assonnato Leandro che, riconoscendo Max, fece un’espressione palesemente contrariata.

“Mi dispiace, ma il signorino Milo non può ricevervi.” Annunciò, impassibile.

“Ce lo saremmo dovuto aspettare”, bofonchiò Max, tra sé e sé. Poi aggiunse, anche lui con estrema calma: “Senti, non voglio litigare, ma ti ricordi che il signorino ed io siamo amici? Forse, se gli comunichi che qui fuori ci sono Max e la sua amica Zeila che gli vogliono parlare, ci riceverà.”

Leandro non si scompose e, senza mutare nulla alla precedente espressione, rispose con tono piatto: “Il signor Consigliere è morto questa notte. Il signorino Milo non può ricevervi.” Richiuse il portone.

I due ragazzi ammutolirono e non gli rimase che andare via, scoraggiati.

Fu Zeila la prima a parlare. “Mi dispiace davvero per Milo. Perdere così il padre!”

Usciti dal cancello, si appoggiarono al parapetto di fronte alla strada, dal quale si poteva ammirare la città dall’alto.

Zeila continuò. “Mi hai detto che Milo faceva le funzioni di Consigliere. Adesso, lo diverrà ufficialmente. Che tristezza! Sobbarcarsi un tale compito!”

Max rifletté a quelle parole. Non aveva mai raccontato a nessuno quel che gli aveva confidato l’amico, cioè quale mostro fosse in realtà il tanto amato Consigliere, suo padre.

“Sai Zeila, parlando con lui, sebbene fossero evidenti stanchezza e nostalgia, mi è sembrato che fosse contento di svolgere questo incarico. E poi, in fondo, il lavoro si tramanda da padre in figlio. Era più che naturale aspettarsi che un giorno sarebbe subentrato al padre.” Gli sembrò di sentire sua madre, nelle sue stesse parole.

“Sì, ma non credi che sia presto?” Obiettò lei. “Avrebbe dovuto fare un po’ più di pratica. Forse, però, hai ragione tu. Milo è un tipo in gamba, ce la farà.” Tentò di guardare giù, verso il fiume. Il sole, giunto quasi al picco di mezzogiorno, le trafiggeva gli occhi. Si voltò verso l’amico. “Mi avrebbe fatto piacere essergli vicina in questo momento. Sono convinta che anche lui avrebbe voluto avere i suoi amici accanto.” Max non rispose e le fece cenno che era giunta l’ora di andare.

L’abitazione dei datori di lavoro dei genitori di Tambroon era poco distante e vi giunsero in pochi minuti. Max riconobbe la donna in giardino. China, con un fazzoletto sul capo e dei guanti da lavoro, potava delle aiuole di rose. Poco distante, un uomo rastrellava foglie ed erbacce dal viale. Questa volta non suonarono il campanello, preferendo farsi udire a voce. Anche la donna riconobbe immediatamente l’amico del figlio e accorse al cancello. Il sorriso era dolce e così simile a quello di Tambroon che Zeila ne rimase stupita.

Si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte e ripose i guanti su un muretto accanto. “Ciao Max. Come va?” Poi si rivolse alla ragazza. “Tu devi essere Zeila.” La fissò con attenzione. “Tambroon ha sempre parlato molto di te e degli altri. Io, però mi ricordo di te da piccina. Conobbi tua mamma ai tempi in cui vivevate dalla nonna. Eri davvero piccola, allora, ma sempre con questi folti capelli neri e gli occhi bellissimi e inconfondibili.”

Zeila sorrise per il complimento.

Max si fece avanti, sfiorando le sbarre del cancello rimasto chiuso. “Signora, mi dispiace se la disturbo ancora, ma dovremmo farle una richiesta.”

Lei si guardò intorno, quasi temendo che qualcuno la sorprendesse sospendere il proprio lavoro. A dieci metri c’era solo il marito che continuava a rastrellare. Tranquillizzatasi, si fece seria e attenta.

“Ditemi pure.”

“Ho cercato di andare a trovare suo figlio, ma non ci sono riuscito. Così gli ho scritto e lui mi ha risposto. Tuttavia, vorrei che lei gli portasse i miei saluti e quelli di Zeila quando va a trovarlo e vorrei poter tornare ogni tanto da lei per sapere come sta. Sa, per lettera sembra tutto così freddo e distante.”

La donna era rimasta ad ascoltarlo, assumendo però, via, via che il ragazzo andava avanti, un’espressione dispiaciuta.

“Mio caro ragazzo, vorrei tanto. Ma non posso andare a trovarlo.”

Max non la fece neanche terminare. “Lei e suo marito non siete forse gli unici ad avere il permesso, una volta al mese?”

“Sì, è così. Tambroon però ce lo ha vietato, almeno per ora. Ha detto che è necessario che lui si ambienti senza ricevere le nostre visite che gli procurerebbero solo nostalgia. Io voglio rispettare il volere di mio figlio.” Aggiunse, grave.

Max rimase stupito. “Questo, Tambroon non me lo ha scritto.” Guardò Zeila. “Presumo comunque che vi scriva, ogni tanto.”

La donna aveva le lacrime agli occhi. “No, veramente. Neanche quello. L’unico biglietto che ho di lui è quello che mi ha lasciato quando se n’é andato.”

Stavolta fu Zeila a intervenire. “Le ha lasciato un biglietto? E per quale motivo?”

Si asciugò gli occhi. Ora sembrava lei stupita. “Per salutarci, per che altro? Avevamo almeno il diritto di sapere che fine avesse fatto nostro figlio, o no?” Concluse, con tono risentito.

Max scosse il capo, allontanandosi dal cancello. “No, un attimo. Forse ci stiamo fraintendendo. Zeila chiedeva solo a cosa servisse un biglietto di addio se vi siete salutati di persona. Avrà pur dato, allora, delle spiegazioni e voi le avrete pur chieste?”

La donna fece una strana smorfia. “Che dici? Io e il padre non vediamo Tambroon dalla sera del ballo scolastico, il giorno della festa delle rose. Non è più tornato a casa, da allora. Abbiamo trovato un suo biglietto con scritto ciò che vi ho già riferito. Null’altro.”

A questo punto Max e Zeila erano allibiti.

“No, non è possibile. Dal ballo scolastico! Siamo venuti a conoscenza della bocciatura solo cinque giorni dopo, il primo di giugno. Lui non poteva ancora sapere… e poi… la sua lettera… dice che vi siete salutati e che lui non avrebbe mai dimenticato le lacrime di sua madre… e che…” Max cercava di raccogliere pensieri e ricordi.

“Lui ha scritto che ne era già venuto a conoscenza, che i giudizi pubblicati sarebbero stati solo una formalità.” Rispose lei, secca.

Anche Zeila, con lo sguardo fisso a terra, cercava spiegazioni a ciò che non riusciva a comprendere. “Eppure, anch’io non ho più visto Tambroon dalla sera del ballo. Pensavo fosse una coincidenza, che, semplicemente, i nostri orari non coincidessero. E tu, Max?”

“Neanche io, a pensarci bene.” Rispose. “Ma non è possibile. C’è qualcosa che non va.” Osservò la donna, vide che si stava innervosendo, quasi credesse che la stessero prendendo in giro.

“Ora basta!” Sbottò, difatti. “Basta. Credevo foste bravi ragazzi e invece… Non avete un po’ di compassione! Non vi voglio stare più a sentire. Andate, andate via, via ho detto!” Tremava e piangeva.

Zeila si avvicinò al cancello, addolcendo il tono della voce. “Signora, la prego, aspetti un attimo. Non la stiamo prendendo in giro, creda. Questo è quel che sappiamo di suo figlio e che ci ha scritto.”

La donna però non ne voleva sapere più. Da lontano, videro il marito buttare a terra il rastrello e avvicinarsi lesto, richiamato dalle grida della moglie.

Max fu ancora più veloce. Aprì lo zaino e tirò fuori la lettera di Tambroon. Gliela sventolò davanti, attraverso le sbarre. “Eccola, è questa. La legga, per favore e poi può dirci se la stiamo prendendo in giro. È di suo figlio, datata appena tre giorni fa. Proviene direttamente dal Centro di Recupero.”

Nel frattempo, l’uomo era giunto fino all’ingresso e non aveva certo un’aria benevola. La donna, tuttavia, non seppe resistere e afferrò il foglio di carta. Max tirò un sospiro di sollievo che, appena qualche secondo dopo, si mutò nuovamente in sbigottimento.

“Già. Che bravi.” Esclamò quella, muovendo veloci gli occhi sul foglio. Non piangeva più, aveva solo un’aria disgustata. “Pensavate forse che non conosco la calligrafia di mio figlio? Certo, avete cercato di imitarla, ma non ci siete riusciti. Questo biglietto è solo uno stupido scherzo e voi siete due farabutti.” Accartocciò la carta e la scagliò attraverso le sbarre, poi, abbracciata al marito, andò via, più curva di prima. Max e Zeila, bianchi in volto come due cenci, raccolto il foglio, indietreggiarono fino alla strada, scomparendo infine, mortificati e confusi, giù per il sentiero.

A casa, Beatrice accolse Max con una bel sorbetto di anguria. Era oramai abituata a vederlo di umore variabile, andare e venire a qualunque ora della giornata. In quegli ultimi due giorni era stato sereno e, adesso, era più crucciato di prima. Gli chiese cosa avesse e lui, tanto per cambiare, non rispose. Si chiuse in camera per cercare di riflettere.

Era rimasta solo una cosa da fare.

Senza dubbio, la lettera indirizzatagli non era di Tambroon. Il biglietto lasciato ai genitori, invece, era stato scritto di suo pugno, avendone quelli riconosciuta la calligrafia. Tuttavia, la lettera era stata scritta da qualcuno che lo conosceva. O, almeno, qualcuno che aveva scritto in sua vece. In ogni caso, o lui aveva mentito dettando quella lettera ad altri o la persona che aveva provato a imitarlo, pur conoscendolo, non era perfettamente al corrente di come fossero andati i fatti. E perché poi aveva mentito? Voleva forse mandare un segnale? In tal caso, perché non aveva scritto di suo pugno? Non rimaneva che seguire con attenzione a chi fosse recapitata la posta al Centro. Nella lettera, Tambroon diceva che un addetto postale la veniva a ritirare ogni giorno e, ugualmente ogni giorno, la posta vi giungeva. Forse, con la complicità dell’addetto, avrebbe potuto risalire a chi arrivava oggettivamente la lettera. Forse. C’era, quindi, una cosa sola da fare, e solo due persone che l’avrebbero potuto aiutare in quel progetto: i suoi genitori.

La sera, a tavola, il piano per coinvolgere Beatrice e Gaudenzio in una di quelle cose che entrambi erano soliti definire una sua _incosciente bravata_ , era pronto. Max vi avrebbe riversato tutta la sua capacità di persuasione, di dialettica e, se non fossero stati sufficienti, vi avrebbe aggiunto la compassione e perfino la preghiera, se necessario. Ma, stranamente, non lo fu.

I genitori ascoltarono attentamente le spiegazioni del figlio, senza interromperlo, fino a quando lui formulò la sua richiesta e rimase zitto, in attesa. Poi, si guardarono in faccia, rispondendo pacatamente che ne avrebbero dovuto parlare tra di loro e che gli avrebbero dato una risposta.

Se non fosse stato per il fatto che, in quei giorni, Max aveva vissuto troppi avvenimenti strani per restare ancora sconvolto, quella sarebbe stata una situazione incredibile. I suoi genitori che non davano in escandescenza e che, anzi, prendevano in considerazione la possibilità di servirsi delle loro posizioni lavorative, mettendole a repentaglio, per fare una cosa totalmente illegale e pericolosa. Erano per caso impazziti? O forse, avevano pensato che lo fosse lui, così da rassicurarlo e chiamare a sua insaputa il medico? Max cercava di origliare attraverso la porta, ma i due parlavano a voce bassissima. Si lasciò andare a terra, scivolando con le spalle lungo la porta. Chissà quanto ci avrebbero messo!

“Dovete semplicemente chiedere a un vostro sottoposto fidato, un addetto postale, precisamente, di seguire una lettera destinata a un paziente del Centro di Recupero e accertarsi a chi venga personalmente consegnata.” Aveva detto loro, mentre rimestava svogliatamente il brodino bollente di verdure, ottimo per quelle calde serate estive.

“Si tratta di Tambroon, vero?” Aveva soltanto chiesto sua mamma, seria.

“Sì, è proprio così. Io e Zeila abbiamo fondati dubbi che la lettera che mi ha spedito giorni fa, non sia stata scritta da lui.” Disse, gravemente. Sospirò e aggiunse: “Inoltre, sospettiamo che Tambroon, al Centro, non ci sia mai andato.”

Si era rifugiato nella sua stanza, stanco di attendere in quella posizione piuttosto scomoda dietro la porta. Dal suo letto, fissava le tende alla finestra ondeggiare pigramente alla brezza serale.

Gaudenzio entrò con circospezione, ma senza bussare. Max quasi non se ne accorse.

“Ti aiuteremo,” annunciò.


	20. Chapter 20

Max non riusciva a prendere sonno. C’era troppo caldo quella sera e l’idea che presto avrebbe capito come stavano veramente le cose riguardo Tambroon, lo metteva in subbuglio. I genitori erano andati da poco a dormire, dopo averlo informato della loro decisione. E, non appena il padre gli ebbe comunicato la disponibilità sua e di Beatrice nell’aiutarlo, lui si era immediatamente messo a scrivere la lettera da consegnare all’addetto. Beatrice era entrata in camera e gli si era seduta accanto per cercare di organizzare al meglio l’intera operazione. Disse che, a dire il vero, conoscevano una tipa affidabile all’Ufficio Consegne. Lavorava lì da poco tempo e poteva avere circa l’età di Max. Era una loro sottoposta e figlia di amici, tutte persone conosciute e fidate. Inoltre, Gaudenzio le aveva fatto ultimamente un grosso favore in campo lavorativo che lei non avrebbe potuto non contraccambiare. Era una ragazza gentile e disponibile, con la quale era stato facile fare amicizia. Beatrice era certa che potevano provare a chiederle questo favore senza dover dare troppe spiegazioni.

La luna, fuori dalla finestra, splendeva tonda e maestosa e la quiete, intorno, era assoluta. Beatrice e Gaudenzio, dopo aver pianificato ogni cosa, erano andati a letto tranquilli, lasciando Max che seguitava invece a sentirsi ansioso. Il caldo e l’afa di quella notte certo non aiutavano, così fece una doccia ghiacciata e si coricò a torso nudo. Un sentore di mare giunse con una leggera brezza, all’improvviso, facendolo rabbrividire e, insieme a quel profumo, il ricordo di Sara. Si alzò e aprì il comodino. La lettera era lì come l’aveva lasciato tre giorni prima. La prese e, con il cuore che gli batteva forte, ne iniziò la lettura.

_Max, è sera, ed io sono seduta davanti alla scrivania._

_Isidoro saltella tra i fogli, non so se ti consegnerò mai la lettera che sto per scriverti. Federico dovrebbe giungere da un momento all’altro e poi andremo insieme al ballo. Riuscirò a vederti e a parlarti? Devo spiegarti, non posso, non voglio che finisca così._

_Fino a un’ora fa ero con te al belvedere. Ci siamo detti un mucchio di cose. Quali tra queste erano vere? I tuoi occhi, le tue labbra, sono ancora con me._

_La mia vita è sempre trascorsa in maniera tranquilla. Tu l’hai messa sottosopra, facendo affiorare in me dubbi e sensazioni totalmente nuove. Sembrava che tutto fosse pianificato, deciso…_

_Non è vero che non voglio la tua amicizia. Ho solo paura. Durante la settimana che abbiamo trascorso insieme ho imparato a conoscerti meglio e a conoscere meglio anche me stessa. Questo pomeriggio mi hai fatto una domanda, mi hai chiesto perché avessi accettato di andare, un giorno, a vedere con te il mare. Ti ho risposto che era solo un sogno, una fantasia. Può darsi, ma sarebbe meraviglioso. Non so cosa mi stia capitando, so per certo però che non voglio perderti._

_Ho aperto gli occhi sulla mia vita e mi sono resa conto che non bisogna aver paura di ammettere quanto si possa cambiare e crescere. È vero, non sono innamorata di Federico e, forse, non lo sono mai stata. Non desidero un futuro con lui. Non voglio diventare una snob numero dieci. Non voglio continuare a fingere o aver paura di pensare a modo mio, di osare sfidare il mondo che mi circonda. Voglio, da questa sera in avanti, essere me stessa, completamente. Quando Federico arriverà, gli dirò la verità, non posso più stare con lui. È anche giusto che lui non perda altro tempo con chi non può più dargli nulla. Spero capisca._

_Perché ti scrivo? Sarei voluta tornare subito indietro questo pomeriggio, quando ti ho lasciato solo al belvedere. Invece ho continuato, senza voltarmi. E tu non mi hai più fermata. Non so se ci sarai ancora per me. Non so se accetterai ancora la mia amicizia dopo quel che ti ho detto. Me lo auguro, con tutto il cuore. Se non riuscirò a spiegarti, questa sera, o tu non vorrai ascoltarmi, cercherò di farti pervenire questa lettera, sperando non sia tardi._

_Fra qualche giorno sarà, inoltre, il tuo compleanno. Tu mi hai donato una cosa davvero preziosa e che spero abbia raccolto e mi restituirai, dopo che mi sono comportata in quella maniera orrenda. Da parte mia, mi auguro tu possa apprezzare questo carillon che includo alla lettera e che mi ha, da sempre, aiutato a superare i momenti più bui._

_Vorrei tanto essere con te, Max._

_Sara_

Le mani gli tremarono. Il volto, pallido, rimase immobile, gli occhi chiusi. Quali feroci scherzi gli stava riservando la vita?

La rabbia e il dolore s’impadronirono di lui, prese il foglio che prima aveva lasciato andare tra le lenzuola, lo appallottolò e lo lanciò contro la parete. Sentì di odiare quella ragazza che gli aveva fatto tutto questo, che, anche da lontano, così crudelmente riapriva, gravandola, una ferita che stava iniziando a guarire. Odiò se stesso per non aver saputo comprendere, per non essere riuscito a fermarla, per averla lasciata andare. Afferrò il carillon e lo scaraventò a terra, sentendo qualcosa andare in frantumi. Poi, diede un pugno con tutta la forza all’anta dell’armadio, indolenzendosi anche il braccio sano. Prese il cuscino e vi soffocò la testa e, forse, le lacrime.

I minuti trascorsero, le ore, tra l’aria della notte divenuta più fresca e il canto dei grilli. Poi, d’un tratto, gli occhi tornarono a contemplare l’identica luna, adesso solo un poco più alta in cielo.

Raccolse i pezzi del carillon e li poggiò sopra la scrivania. Prese il foglio e ne appianò le pieghe come poté, rilesse daccapo ciò che vi era scritto e poi ancora e ancora, fino a che quella notte eterna ebbe termine e l’odiosa luna sbiadì alle luci dell’alba.

Nella mente di Max ogni cosa prendeva forma. Il caos delle vicende di quei mesi iniziava a dipanarsi, lasciando tuttavia ancora enormi domande e profondo dolore al seguito. Tutto quel che di strano era accaduto, appariva collegato ora da piccole e grandi coincidenze, da persone e situazioni.

Una cosa soprattutto gli sembrava certa e terribile: Sara non aveva volontariamente abbandonato la città e di sicuro non per fare l’ambasciatrice. Il biglietto lasciato alla famiglia non poteva averlo scritto lei. O almeno, non di sua volontà, sebbene la calligrafia era stata riconosciuta, proprio come quello di Tambroon. In questo che aveva davanti, invece, c’erano troppi cenni a cose che conoscevano soltanto loro, per essere stato falsificato.

C’era qualcuno che mentiva e guidava le fila di tutto ciò che stava capitando. Ma chi e perché? Cosa potevano avere in comune Sara e Tambroon? Gli venne in mente lo strano tatuaggio che entrambi avevano sulla spalla. Due nati a maggio, certo. Una coincidenza? Entrambi scomparsi, probabilmente, in occasione della festa delle rose. Perché erano scomparsi, cosa poteva esser loro capitato?

Gli occhi di Sara e la paura che le fosse accaduto qualcosa di male gli trafissero di nuovo l’anima. Ripensò alle sue parole, a quel che sarebbe potuto essere. La immaginò ferita e invocante aiuto e poi morta e lui che non poteva fare nulla per aiutarla. I pensieri vagavano impazziti mentre cercava disperatamente di concentrarsi per poter capire, ragionare. Respirò profondamente l’aria mattutina.

Gli sembrò evidente che, la prima cosa da fare, era parlare con chi aveva per ultimo visto Sara, ossia Federico. Subito dopo avrebbe contattato il Delegato, che mentiva di sicuro per aver sostenuto con i familiari la volontà di lei nel voler partire. Avrebbero dovuto dare entrambi valide spiegazioni, concluse.

Aspettò pazientemente che si facessero almeno le sette e, agguantata una mela e lasciato un messaggio per i genitori, s’incamminò verso la zona nord, diretto all’abitazione del Delegato Cittadino. Vi giunse circa mezzora dopo e, sebbene fosse ancora presto per le visite, Max non esitò e suonò il campanello. Come si aspettava, non fu certo il benvenuto. Il maggiordomo gli disse che non sarebbe stato ricevuto dal Delegato se non dietro appuntamento.

“Torna verso mezzogiorno e, se possibile, fisseremo un giorno per il prossimo mese.” Concluse un tipo barbuto con livrea bianca e un appiccicato sorriso.

Max non ribatté nulla. Si appoggiò alla recinzione esterna e lì rimase, in silenziosa e paziente attesa.

Nel corso della mattinata vi fu un continuo via vai di visitatori. Gente che entrava e usciva, ma non chi Max desiderava vedere. Infine, verso le undici e mezzo, Federico, elegantissimo e sorridente, sbucò dal portone principale per dirigersi verso il calesse verde con vetturino che lo attendeva nel piazzale del parco. Non appena il cancello fu spalancato, Max fu lesto a gettarsi davanti al cavallo, facendolo impennare. Immediata fu anche la reazione delle guardie che accorsero in massa nel tentativo di bloccarlo. Si avvicinò rapido al calesse da cui Federico osservava sorpreso la scena.

“Ferma il calesse, Federico, devo parlarti.” Gridò, cercando di superare il caotico vociare che gli si era creato intorno e, nel contempo, opporsi ai tentativi delle guardie di allontanarlo.

Quello, non appena lo riconobbe, ebbe un’espressione divertita e, con un cenno, fece capire alle guardie che andava tutto bene e che potevano pure lasciare quell’invasato.

Max si massaggiò come poteva il braccio rotto e si sistemò la camicia. Federico gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.

“Vedo che sei in ottime condizioni.” Disse, indicando il braccio.

“Solo un incidente.” Rispose l’altro. E, senza indugiare: “Devo parlarti di Sara, concedimi un po’ del tuo tempo, è importante.”

Il sorriso di Federico scemò, d’un tratto.

“Non ho alcuna intenzione di parlare di lei. Inoltre, non c’è nulla da dire.”

“E invece mi ascolterai e mi darai anche delle spiegazioni più che valide. Sai fin troppo bene che Sara non aveva alcuna intenzione di andar via.” Si aggrappò al finestrino, sporgendosi più possibile all’interno dell’abitacolo “Nascondete qualcosa tu e tuo padre, vero? Sappi che non mi darò pace e non vi darò tregua fino a che vi smaschererò, te lo prometto!”

Federico a quelle parole sbiancò, rimanendo sbigottito da tanta irruenza.

“Sali.” Ribadì, secco. Poi, fece cenno al vetturino di spostare il calesse a fianco di strada e di lasciarli soli.

“Cos’è che vuoi, Max? Cosa credi di aver scoperto?” Domandò, con tono esageratamente spazientito e indifferente.

Max gli si era accomodato a fianco, sul candido e morbido sedile in velluto. Sentì che non avrebbe dovuto sprecare una simile occasione, forse l’unica per conoscere la verità.

“Ho le prove che Sara è stata costretta ad andare via. Non sei stato tu a lasciarla, ma lei e non aveva intenzione di andar via per ricoprire il ruolo di ambasciatrice. Ho dalla mia parte persone molto influenti che potranno testimoniare, potranno svelare ogni cosa.”

Federico si stampò in faccia un sorriso forzato. “Intendi il tuo amico Milo? Non credo che voglia rischiare di rimetterci la sua nuova e prestigiosa carica.” Si fermò, sembrò riflettere. “E poi… no, stai mentendo, lui non lo farebbe mai, non potrebbe!” Concluse e, con un sorrisetto ironico: “ci stai provando, eh?”

Max capì di stare per perdere il suo vantaggio. Doveva aggiungere subito dell’altro, per non far dileguare il dubbio che aveva istillato. Doveva rivelare quel che sapeva.

“Senti, non perdiamo tempo. So ogni cosa sulla guerra, la Setta e tutto il resto. E non m’importa. L’unica cosa che voglio sapere è dove è finita Sara.” Lo fissò dritto negli occhi.

Federico ricambiò lo sguardo, inquieto. L’abitacolo, nel frattempo, con il sole di mezzogiorno a picco sulle loro teste, era divenuto rovente. Il sudore scendeva sulla fronte e impregnava gli abiti.

“Non so come hai fatto a sapere queste cose…” E, nervosamente, continuò a fissare indagatore l’altro che, a sua volta, non aveva alcuna intenzione di abbassare lo sguardo. Non poteva.

Infine, dopo istanti che sembrarono eterni, Federico tirò fuori un candido fazzoletto dalla borsa e si asciugò, lentamente, il sudore dal viso. Quando riemerse, l’espressione era mutata, divenuta pacata, sebbene dagli occhi trasparisse un che di malizioso. Anche il tono, pur mantenendo la calma dell’espressione, tradiva il gusto del trionfo.

“Mi dispiace, Max. Hai cercato di giocare sporco, eh? Chissà dove hai preso quelle tue stupide affermazioni… magari da altri folli come te…Pensi di conoscere abbastanza? Non credo, altrimenti non saresti qui e le risposte alle tue domande te le saresti date da solo.” Lentamente aprì lo sportello, invitando l’altro a scendere. “Non sai nulla perché non c’è nulla da sapere. Sara ha scelto di fare altro nella vita. E tu potrai disperarti finché vuoi o minacciare finché vuoi. Farai solo la figura del folle.” Al tentativo di quello di opporsi, Federico fece un veloce cenno alle guardie che, rimaste in attesa, accorsero velocemente.

“Non ti conviene, lo sai bene.” Minacciò.

Max vide che era circondato. Non poté fare altro che scendere e allontanarsi, dietro il vigile sguardo della scorta e accompagnato dalla sardonica risata di Federico.

L’acqua scorreva fresca e limpida dalla fontanella del piazzale tre. Si bagnò la testa e rimase col volto immerso. Cos’altro poteva fare? Era davvero tutto perduto? Federico e il Delegato non gli avrebbero mai detto nulla. Con il primo aveva anche scoperto le sue carte, rischiando di mettere in pericolo colei che gli aveva fatto quelle importante rivelazioni, Zeila. Perché, prima o poi, l’avrebbero collegata a lui. Cosa sarebbe successo, cosa poteva fare? Si voltò e vide di fronte casa di Sara. Doveva provare. Doveva riuscire a insinuare il dubbio anche nei genitori della ragazza.

Gli aprì Giuseppina, sorpresa di vederlo e gli disse che i signori erano in casa e l’avrebbero ricevuto quanto prima. Max respirò di sollievo notando, tuttavia, lo sguardo inquisitorio della donna soffermarsi sul suo braccio. L’anticipò.

“È roba da poco. Sono caduto.”

“Non volevo essere invadente.” Rispose quella, gentilmente. “È che ogni volta che ti vedo hai qualche nuova ferita.”

Max scosse il capo.

Lei lo fissò. “Senti, mentre aspetti, ti va una fetta di dolce?”

Lui annuì, distrattamente, guardandosi intorno. Quella era la casa in cui era vissuta Sara. Quello il divano su cui si era seduta, il tavolo dove aveva pranzato, il pavimento che aveva calpestato. Tutto intorno c’era quel profumo di cannella che ben conosceva e la luce proveniente dalle finestre spalancate inondava la stanza. Per un attimo, tutto gli sembrò come qualche mese prima, per un attimo credette perfino che, da un momento all’altro, Sara avrebbe sceso le scale. Fu invece Nicolas ad accorrere, richiamato dalle voci udite da basso. Non appena lo vide gli corse incontro, abbracciandolo. Max non si aspettava una simile reazione e rimase sbigottito, non sapendo come comportarsi. Gli occhi del bambino, identici a quelli della sorella, gli si spalancarono davanti. “Allora, sai qualcosa di mia sorella? Sei riuscito a trovarla?”

Quel bambino credeva davvero che la sorella sarebbe ritornata. Per non si sa quale motivo, gli aveva affidato il compito di riportargliela e lui non voleva disilluderlo. Non gli rispose nulla, ricambiando solamente quello sguardo con un sorriso rassicurante.

Da lì a poco, Giuseppina ritornò con i genitori di Sara. Preso per mano il riluttante Nicolas, si allontanarono entrambi, lasciando i tre a fissarsi. Max non volle indugiare e chiarì il motivo della visita. In breve, spiegò come e perché non credesse che la loro figlia avesse volontariamente scelto di andare via. Mostrò loro anche la lettera che gli aveva lasciato. Attese, scrutandone i volti. Si sarebbe aspettato una reazione violenta, disperata, arrabbiata, invece, vide i due scambiarsi uno sguardo d’intesa, senza tradire emozione. Fu l’uomo a parlare.

“Ti abbiamo sottovalutato, giovanotto.” Esordì, con voce spenta. Poi, riempì un bicchiere con l’acqua sul tavolino e ne bevve alcuni sorsi. Max si accorse che l’uomo, dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto, sembrava ancora più stanco e invecchiato. Fece un cenno alla moglie e questa, senza dir nulla, salutò e andò via.

“Preferisco continuare senza lei davanti. Sai, è ancora molto giù. Cerchiamo di farcene una ragione, ma non è facile.”

Max intervenne, deciso. “Mi scusi, allora perché non avete avuto alcuna reazione a ciò che vi ho appena detto? Farvene una ragione? Non capite? Vi ho appena mostrato la prova che vostra figlia non voleva andare via. Non si chiede cosa le possa realmente essere accaduto? Dove si possa trovare in questo preciso istante?”

L’uomo si tolse gli occhiali e li poggiò sul tavolo. Sul volto c’erano amarezza e dolore.

“Non pensavo ci tenessi talmente a lei. Ti abbiamo sottovalutato, te l’ho detto. È inutile però continuare a illudersi. Sei giovane e posso comprendere che non voglia arrenderti, tuttavia le cose non possono cambiare.”

“Ma cosa dice?” Max era furioso. “Lo ha visto o no, questo?” Gridava, sventolandogli davanti il biglietto di Sara. “C’è scritto che non le importava più nulla di Federico, che glielo avrebbe confessato la sera in cui è sparita! Non desiderava andare via, se ne rende conto?”

Fu l’altro questa volta ad avere una reazione esagerata. Si alzò di colpo battendo violentemente i pugni sul tavolo.

“Basta, ragazzo. Non insistere. Non so perché ti abbia scritto quelle cose. Forse ti voleva prendere in giro, forse ha solo cambiato idea. L’unica cosa di cui mi rendo conto è che non conoscevo per nulla mia figlia.” Si rabbonì d’un tratto, lasciandosi andare pesantemente sulla poltrona, gli occhi lucidi.

“Non la conoscevamo, ti rendi conto? Dopo diciotto anni! Non sapevamo nulla di lei. Cosa desiderasse veramente, cosa la facesse stare male. E ora non c’è più. Perché, di là delle motivazioni, lei non è più in città. E sai bene che, una volta fuori, non si torna più indietro.”

Max lo fissava con compatimento ma anche con astio. Come poteva un padre rinunciare a sapere quale fine avesse fatto realmente la figlia? Come poteva rassegnarsi a ciò che sembrava ineluttabile? No, non lo capiva e non lo accettava. Si alzò e andò via, senza salutare, senza voltarsi.

La riconobbe da lontano, ombra scura sul selciato bianco avvicinarsi spedita nella sua direzione. Quando lei lo vide, accelerò il passo gridando il suo nome. Zeila era agitata per qualche motivo che lui sconosceva e che non prometteva nulla di buono. Proveniva dalla zona est, probabilmente lo aveva cercato a casa e non lo aveva trovato. Non appena fu sufficientemente vicina, Max si avvide che l’amica era affaticata e sudata, evidentemente aveva percorso il tragitto di corsa. Si fermarono sul ciglio della strada.

“Non devi andare a casa, Max.” Riuscì appena ad articolare, poi dovette fermarsi per prendere fiato. Il caldo era davvero eccessivo. Max le porse l’acqua che si era portato dietro.

Aspettò che si riprendesse. “Che succede, Zeila?” Chiese, poi.

“Hai combinato qualcosa, vero?” Domandò lei, per tutta risposta. “Hai detto a qualcuno ciò che ti ho confidato?” Non aveva un tono accusatorio, bensì preoccupato.

Max sentì all’istante il peso di ciò che aveva fatto. Parlare con Federico aveva avuto le sue disastrose conseguenze e prima del previsto.

“Vengo adesso da casa tua” continuò lei. “È pieno di guardie. Hanno buttato tutto in aria, ti cercano, Max. I tuoi genitori sono sconvolti, li hanno perfino interrogati. Stanno setacciando la città. Devi nasconderti, è pericoloso per te rimanere in giro, anche qui in mezzo alla strada.” E nel dire ciò lo strattonò verso i campi, dicendogli che così sarebbero stati più al sicuro. Si fermarono molto più in basso, per riposarsi ai piedi di un vecchio albero d’ulivo dal tronco cavo e contorto.

“Ero venuta a cercarti. C’era tua madre a casa. Aveva appena iniziato a raccontarmi del vostro piano per capire se e come Tambroon ricevesse la tua posta, quando è arrivato tuo padre. Era sconvolto e ci ha detto che la persona a cui avevate affidato l’incarico era tornata da lui quasi subito, dicendogli che aveva già scoperto dove fosse finita la lettera che aveva consegnato quella mattina stessa al Centro di Recupero.”

Max si fece attento.

“La lettera non è mai entrata al Centro, Max. In portineria, appena hanno visto il nome del destinatario, lo hanno cancellato sovrapponendogliene uno nuovo. In pratica la lettera è stata intercettata e spedita da tutt’altra parte.”

Troppe cose stavano avvenendo contemporaneamente e tutte egualmente spiacevoli. Max guardò Zeila: capì dall’espressione della ragazza che c’era dell’altro e, se ciò che era accaduto fino a quel momento era terribile, quel che stava per dirgli sarebbe stato una catastrofe.

Zeila esitò.

“Continua.” Disse lui, perentorio.

“Ti farà male, ciò che sto per dirti. Neanche io me lo sono saputo spiegare, ma è una certezza.” Abbassò gli occhi. “La tua lettera è stata portata, questa mattina stessa, alla zona nord. A casa del Consigliere del Delegato.”

Max sembrava non aver compreso bene. Guardò l’amica, interrogativo.

Zeila questa volta lo fissò negli occhi. “È stata consegnata _personalmente_ nelle mani del Consigliere, Max. Nelle mani di Milo.”

Tutto aveva maledettamente senso. Anche l’esitazione e le parole di Federico, quando aveva accennato a Milo. Si spiegava così la lettera di Tambroon. A scrivere era stato qualcuno che lo conosceva bene ma non completamente e che aveva cercato di imitarne la calligrafia. Ma perché? Qual era il reale motivo? Era possibile che Milo fosse una persona completamente diversa da quell’amico che avevano imparato a conoscere e di cui Max si fidava ciecamente? Ripensò a quegli ultimi tempi. In qualcosa era cambiato, ora se ne rendeva conto. Negli ultimi mesi Milo era stato diverso, distante. La spiegazione, però, Max l’aveva trovata allorché egli stesso gli aveva confidato di suo padre e della sua infanzia, della sofferenza e le violenze subite. Il resto non aveva senso. Milo era sempre stato il primo a rivoltarsi contro quel sistema politico vigente in città, contro l’ipocrisia, il perbenismo e il sistema di classi. Com’era possibile fosse cambiato talmente da farne parte egli stesso e di accettarne le regole? E, se tutto era come sembrava, allora doveva conoscere e magari far parte della stessa Setta.

Max aveva spiegato a Zeila cosa fosse accaduto quella mattina. L’assurdità era che, negli stessi momenti in cui la sua lettera veniva consegnata a Milo, lui si trovava in quella stessa zona, a parlare con Federico e, dopo, con i genitori di Sara. Federico era stato piuttosto veloce ad avvisare la Guardia Civica e a spedirla dritto a casa sua.

“Tuo padre aveva appena terminato di raccontarci com’era andata, che abbiamo udito rumori e grida provenire da fuori la porta. Appena aperto, una decina di guardie si sono riversate dentro. Ti immagini la paura? Ovviamente, i Tuoi hanno detto che non avevano la minima idea di dove fossi, sebbene tu lo avevi lasciato scritto. Sai, sono spaventatissimi, non hanno compreso, ovviamente, il perché di quell’irruzione, né io gliel’ho potuto spiegare. Ho assicurato loro, tuttavia, che ti avrei trovato e messo in guardia.” Zeila si guardava intorno preoccupata. “In ogni caso, non puoi tornare a casa. Almeno, fino a quando le cose non si saranno sistemate.”

Max la guardò dubbioso. Come si sarebbe potuta sistemare la situazione? Chinò la testa sulle ginocchia. Non sapeva cosa fare.

Zeila gli passò una mano tra i capelli. “Senti, per quanto riguarda la sistemazione, non ti devi preoccupare, starai a casa mia. I Miei saranno lieti di ospitarti fino a che sarà necessario.” Gli fece un sorriso.

Max era davvero grato a quella ragazza che, nonostante tutto, gli era sempre accanto. Comprese quanto avesse rischiato nel perderla e quanto fosse importante per lui.

“Non posso, Zeila. Non posso accettare il tuo invito.”

Zeila lo guardò rattristata.

“Non capisci? È pericoloso per te e per la tua famiglia. Non devono collegarci, in questa faccenda.”

“Ma che dici? Già lo avranno fatto. Siamo amici, Max.”

“No, non è vero. Federico non sa ancora che abbiamo fatto pace. E neanche Milo.” L’ultimo nome, Max lo pronunciò debolmente, con amarezza. “Come potrebbero? Non era in casa ieri, quando lo abbiamo cercato e, credimi, quella specie di maggiordomo non gli ha riferito certo che siamo passati a trovarlo. Inoltre, non credo che le guardie abbiano fatto caso a te, stamani, a casa dei miei genitori.”

“Senti, non puoi stare in mezzo a una strada.” Ribadì lei, risoluta. “Faremo attenzione, te lo prometto. Vieni da Noi, Max, ti prego.”

Lui fu irremovibile. Non avrebbe assolutamente permesso che le potesse accadere qualcosa di male. Perché se fosse rimasto con lei li avrebbero collegati. Zeila doveva rimanere colei che ancora non era al corrente di niente, così come sua nonna era riuscita a convincere Sergio e gli altri.

“Troverò riparo nella foresta. Siamo in estate, la temperatura è alta anche di notte. Per quel che riguarda il cibo, mi arrangerò, non sono molto esigente.” Rise, nervosamente. Zeila stava per ribattere e lui le pose un dito sulle labbra. “Va bene, se proprio insisti, concordiamo un luogo dove puoi portare qualche provvista, ogni tanto.” 

Zeila non aveva alcuna voglia di scherzare. Rimase seria e pensierosa a fissare la distesa dei campi, vigile al contempo a qualunque movimento sospetto. Max si era alzato e camminava avanti e indietro.

D’un tratto, con gli occhi che le brillavano, lei si alzò e gli si avvicinò, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Forse so dove puoi rifugiarti.”

Il percorso era più intricato e disagevole di quello per arrivare a casa di Zeila. Dovettero arrampicarsi su rocce, scavalcare tronchi caduti, affrontare intricati roveti. Si ritrovarono in una radura, nel pieno della foresta. Si udiva il fiume gorgogliare lì vicino, da qualche parte, invisibile. Max però non avrebbe davvero saputo dire dove si trovassero in quel momento. Guardò l’amica interrogativo e nel suo sguardo lesse perplessità.

“Non mi dire che ci siamo persi.” Esclamò, ironico.

Lei continuava a guardarsi intorno. “Non dire stupidaggini. Sto solo cercando di orientarmi. Fino a qui, la strada è esatta. Ora devo solo ricordarmi da che parte voltare.”

Max non rispose ma la fissava dubbioso.

Lei si decise e si avviò verso sinistra. Max la seguì rassegnato.

Un minuscolo e stretto sentiero celato tra due pareti di rocce e invaso da arbusti si aprì improvvisamente davanti a loro. Se non si fosse saputo dove cercare, non sarebbe mai stato possibile individuarlo. Vi passavano a mala pena uno alla volta, dovendosi inoltre districare fra tralci e spine. Fortunatamente, Zeila, che faceva da apri pista, aveva con sé un coltello con il quale tagliava via via i rami più intricati.

“Non mi vuoi proprio dire dove mi stai portando?” Chiese lui.

“È una sorpresa.” E aggiunse: “È un posto dove venivo a giocare da bambina e dove mi rifugiavo quando litigavo con i Miei. Non dovrebbe mancare molto.”

Il gorgogliò del fiume aumentò. Il sentiero scese d’un tratto, trasformandosi in un percorso scivoloso, poi terminò di colpo e Zeila sifermò.

“Eccoci arrivati.” Disse.

Lo sguardo di Max dovette vagare intorno per un po’, prima di avvedersi della costruzione, occultata tra la vegetazione. Era totalmente invasa da rampicanti e rovi, inoltre era mezza diroccata, con segni evidenti di ciò che doveva essere stato un antico incendio. Non si riusciva neanche a individuare l’ingresso e le finestre erano oramai solo delle buie aperture. Si avvicinarono, Max ammutolito, Zeila sorridente.

“Bella, no?” Chiese lei, dirigendosi sul retro della costruzione.

“Ehm, interessante.” Rispose lui.

Zeila si avvicinò a quello che doveva essere stato l’ingresso. Ovviamente non c’era porta, inoltre era completamente bloccato da rovi e da grosse radici di un albero di magnolia cresciuto accanto.

“Per le radici non c’è nulla da fare. C’erano anche ai miei tempi, sai? Un poco più piccole, tuttavia. Il vecchio proprietario deve aver piantato quell’albero troppo vicino alla casa. I rovi, invece, li eliminiamo subito.” E cominciò a darsi da fare con il coltello.

Max guardò quelle mura scrostate e in parte diroccate, le pareti annerite per sempre. Provò ad affacciarsi da un’apertura e, non appena la vista si abituò all’oscurità, si avvide che gli interni erano più malmessi dell’esterno. Pochi resti bruciacchiati di ciò che in origine erano mobili, polvere e calcinacci ovunque, ragnatele, erbacce cresciute negli interstizi del pavimento. Lame di luce penetravano dal tetto parzialmente scoperchiato.

“Magari pulendo un poco…” Zeila continuava a parlare, entusiasta, mentre lavorava.

“Io, nel frattempo, comincio a entrare da qui.” Max aveva scavalcato un davanzale, penetrando da quella che era stata una finestra. La sala era ampia, anche se parzialmente ingombra da calcinacci e resti bruciati. Chissà quanti anni prima, l’incendio aveva fatto un bel lavoro, sebbene non avesse distrutto proprio tutto. Guardando meglio intorno, Max notò, infatti, tracce di quella che doveva essere stata la vita degli abitanti di quella casa. Cocci di vetro e di terracotta, stoviglie annerite, un lavello di ceramica in pezzi. Parti di cassetti qua e là, un’anta originariamente di legno tinto blu, vetro ovunque. Con il piede spostò della polvere e dello sporco dal pavimento e vide che le mattonelle erano di una bella tinta bruna. Resti di filamenti di tessuto bruciacchiati si erano raccolti, grazie alle correnti d’aria, in un angolo, in un unico e morbido mucchio grigio. Scatole di latta, posate di metallo, solitarie gambe di tavolo. Riuscì a distinguere perfino frammenti di copertine di libri.

Provò a immaginare come poteva essere stata quella stanza. Alle finestre restituì gli infissi in legno con delle belle ante in vetro schermate da tendine in pizzo. Sul pavimento lustro, un tappeto in lana color panna, una poltrona dal tessuto floreale. L’angolo cucina con il lavabo pulito e le stoviglie impilate. Su una parete, la credenza blu con dentro piatti e bicchieri. Sul possente tavolo in legno, un vaso di coccio colorato con uno splendido mazzo di fiori. Dietro la poltrona, una libreria zeppa di libri. Ovunque, luce e profumi e colori.

Un rumore dietro lo fece sussultare, Zeila era riuscita a liberare l’ingresso e ora gli era alle spalle.

“È proprio tutto come mi ricordavo.” Sussurrò, ammirando quei miseri resti.

“Un posto complicato da trovare. Chi ci viveva, Zeila? E cosa è successo?” Con fare rispettoso, Max sfiorava gli sparsi brandelli di una vita.

“Non lo so.” Rispose, lei. “Da che mi ricordo, questo posto è sempre stato così. Lo scoprii da piccola, girovagando per la foresta. E divenne il mio rifugio segreto. Non ne ho mai parlato neanche con i miei genitori. Se no che nascondiglio era? Non so assolutamente chi vi abbia vissuto, ho provato a immaginarlo, tante volte. Da bambina fantasticavo che vi abitasse una principessa, sai di quelle delle antiche favole, prigioniera di una strega. Un principe, un giorno, s’innamorò di lei e la volle salvare. La strega, tuttavia, accortasi della tresca, imprigionò entrambi all’interno e appiccò il fuoco.” Fece una pausa, osservando l’espressione sconcertata dell’amico. “Sono morti, ovviamente.” Concluse, serafica.

Continuarono a guardarsi intorno, muovendosi con circospezione tra i detriti. Altre due stanze, meno ampie, si aprivano di fronte. La più piccola era un bagno. I sanitari erano ancora integri, sebbene divelti. L’altra doveva essere stata la camera da letto. Poche tavole bruciacchiate, chiodi affissi alle pareti annerite, un pezzo di una probabile scrivania.

“Non credo si sia trattato di un semplice incendio.” Osservò, lui. “Sembra quasi che questo posto sia stato precedentemente devastato.” E indicò i sanitari divelti. Zeila ricambiò lo sguardo, perplessa.

Max si avvicinò all’unica parte ancora sufficientemente integra della scrivania. Si trattava di un largo cassetto. Provò a muoverlo e questo si aprì. Ovviamente, non vi era nulla. Al tocco, sentì tuttavia le guide metalliche cedere, il fondo sprofondare, lasciando intravedere un’intercapedine.

“Ehi, Zeila, qui c’è qualcosa.”

“Cosa vuoi dire con _qualcosa_?” Rispose lei, avvicinandosi.

Tirarono fuori una cartella rossa, perfettamente conservatasi dal fuoco. Le mani dei due ragazzi tremarono mentre ne alzarono i lembi, eccitati da quel ritrovamento.

Un volto di donna apparve d’un tratto, un bellissimo ritratto ad acquerello di una ragazza bionda. I capelli erano corti, sbarazzini, su un ovale dai lineamenti delicati, quasi infantili, gli occhi azzurri, lo sguardo timido sul viso sorridente. In basso a margine del foglio, una svolazzante ‘ _L_ ’, probabilmente l’iniziale del nome dell’autore del ritratto.

A Max mancò il respiro. Era possibile si trattasse proprio di lei? Voltò il dipinto e notò che, seppur sbiadito dal tempo, c’era scritto qualcosa. La calligrafia era fitta e minuta, quasi incomprensibile e riempiva il retro del ritratto ma, in alto e redatto a caratteri più grandi, riuscì a leggere chiaramente:

‘Ritratto di Chiara ’ _._

Zeila era andata via da poco, promettendogli di tornare entro sera. Gli disse che avrebbe portato alcune provviste e l’occorrente per dare una ripulita a quel posto. Max accettò che gli portasse viveri e qualche coperta su cui dormire, ma si rifiutò di toccare nulla di quella che era stata l’ultima dimora di Levante. Sentì che sarebbe stata una profanazione spazzare via, insieme alla polvere, tracce e ricordi.

Non era stato semplice spiegare all’amica perché fosse così importante per lui quel nome, raccontarle la storia di quell’infelice poetessa. Rappresentava uno dei pochi legami che lo univano ancora a Sara, forse il più bello, il più struggente. Così le narrò il minimo indispensabile, senza parlarle di Sara, senza rivelarle che era in possesso delle ultime poesie di Levante.

Lei aveva ascoltato in silenzio, ammirando quel giovane viso e commovendosi a quel triste destino.

“Perché ci deve essere tanta stupidità tra la gente?” Aveva esclamato infine, asciugandosi le lacrime. “Due amanti infelici a causa di una società gretta.”

Rimasto solo, aveva vagato ancora un poco tra quelle stanze, guardando daccapo ogni cosa con occhi nuovi. Quella era stata la dimora di Levante, il luogo in cui si era ritirata allorché era stata costretta a separarsi dal suo amore. Il luogo che le aveva ispirato le sue ultime liriche. Dove aveva avuto, alfine, l’annuncio della prematura morte di Chiara, seppellendosi in un totale dolore fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Si sedette sulle radici davanti all’uscio di casa, all’ombra dell’enorme magnolia. Quel posto, ora che lo contemplava in solitudine e silenzio, sembrava incantato. Più selvaggio, rispetto al luogo dove sorgeva casa di Zeila, era stato restituito interamente alla natura che lo circondava. La tenue consistenza di ciò che fu, lo impregnava di un fascino oltre il tempo, di un’impalpabile magia. Tracce divenute, oramai, solo ricordi, sogni, rimpianti.


	21. Chapter 21

Il sole tramontava. Lame arancio irrompevano fra il fogliame e tra nugoli di impazziti moscerini, colorando lo sguardo assorto di Max. L’aria, poco più fresca, si preparava alla sera. Dappresso, s’incrociavano canti di rane, cicale e grilli. Ronzii e cinguettii, fruscii, scricchiolii e gorgoglii, si combinavano tra loro confluendo nel canto della foresta. E Max stava in ascolto, conquistato da quel mondo che non aveva mai veramente compreso nella sua pienezza. Ne percepiva la grandezza, l’immensità, consapevole tuttavia che non le avrebbe mai raggiunte. Le sfiorava appena, in quei momenti solitari, per poi essere rigettato nel fluire di una realtà esigente e frettolosa.

Pensò agli accadimenti della giornata. Chissà se sarebbe mai potuto tornare alla sua quotidianità. Aveva nuovamente gettato nella preoccupazione i genitori, creato problemi alle persone a cui voleva bene. Cos’è che c’era di così sbagliato in lui? Aveva sempre pensato di agire a fin di bene ma, evidentemente, non ne azzeccava una.

Lo stomaco iniziò a brontolare. Presto, Zeila sarebbe tornata a portargli delle provviste e insieme avrebbero dovuto studiare un piano per uscire da quella situazione, anche se non riusciva proprio a immaginare come.

Si alzò in piedi, accorgendosi che erano trascorse almeno un paio d’ore da che era fermo in quella posizione. Pensò di gironzolare nei dintorni. Arrivò fino al fiume. Visto da quel punto, l’Anapios sembrava un altro. Il letto era molto più largo e lo scorrere dell’acqua impetuoso. C’era anche una piccola ma ripida cascata. Senza dubbio un luogo non consigliabile per fare il bagno. Tornò indietro, percorrendo circolarmente la zona attorno alla casa, facendo bene attenzione a non allontanarsi troppo, per non perdersi o non udire Zeila.

Tornò al rudere che era già buio. La luna, bassa e gialla si affacciava da est. Entrò dentro, sistemandosi in quella che era stata la camera da letto, con il ritratto di Chiara in mano, nel tentativo di decifrare le scritte sul retro e non pensare al motivo per cui l’amica non si vedeva ancora. Gli aveva promesso, infatti, che sarebbe arrivata entro il tramonto. Ci mise un po’, ma alla fine riuscì a capire cosa vi fosse scritto. Si trattava di una poesia di Levante dedicata a Chiara, l’ultima, la più bella.

Si tirò su, udendo uno scalpiccio provenire da fuori. La luna era già alta in cielo e il timore che la persona che si avvicinava non fosse Zeila, lo fece muovere con cautela, cercando di sbirciare all’esterno senza farsi sentire. I passi si fecero più vicini, attraversarono la sala principale e si avvicinarono alla camera da letto. Stava acquattato a una parete, in attesa, pronto ad afferrare l’intruso per le spalle non appena fosse entrato. Un urlo di terrore colse Zeila quando l’amico le piombò addosso cercando di bloccarla.

“Mannaggia a te, Zeila! Si può sapere perché entri così di nascosto e senza dire nulla? Per di più è notte fonda ed io ho temuto ti fosse capitato qualcosa!”

Zeila, ancora ansimante per lo spavento preso, si buttò a sedere, porgendo prima una borsa a Max. Scusa, ma non ho pensato potessi scambiarmi per una guardia. Max cominciò a tirare fuori il contenuto della borsa, interessandosi in modo particolare alle cibarie. C’erano dei panini con formaggio, verdure a tocchetti, fette di dolce, biscotti, frutta, acqua e tè.

“Tutto rigorosamente vegetariano.” Disse Zeila, indicando le provviste.” L’altro stava già masticando.

“Come hai ben intuito ho tardato un poco.” Aggiunse la ragazza, non certa tuttavia che l’amico la stesse ascoltando. “Avevi ragione tu. Abbiamo avuto visite, nel pomeriggio. La guardia ha perquisito la casa e interrogato me e i miei genitori. Fortunatamente, loro non sapevano nulla e sono stati sufficientemente convincenti. Io ho fatto il possibile, spero mi abbiano creduta.”

Max aveva interrotto di mangiare, rimanendo con un pezzo di formaggio in bocca. “Lo sapevo, maledizione! Ora sei in pericolo, sospettano di te. Non saresti dovuta tornare, magari ti hanno seguita.” Concluse, guardandosi intorno.

“No, stai tranquillo. Ho fatto ben attenzione. Però, per venire fin qui, essendosi fatto buio, ho dovuto aspettare che i miei genitori si addormentassero.” Si avvicinò alla borsa, tirando fuori una coperta, delle asciugamano e degli abiti. “Ti ho preso anche qualche cambio. Magliette mie, pantaloni di mio padre. Spero ti stiano.”

“Grazie.” Disse lui, con riconoscenza.

“Sono passata anche dai tuoi genitori, per rassicurarli. Ho detto loro che sei al sicuro e che presto avranno le loro spiegazioni. Ovviamente ho mentito. Non credo possiamo rivelare quanto sappiamo.”

“No, infatti. Però, è anche vero che qualcosa la dobbiamo fare. Anzi, la devo fare.” Concluse, zittendosi e dedicandosi finalmente solo al cibo.

Zeila andò via subito, preoccupata di non farsi scoprire dai Suoi. Max, dopo aver terminato la sua cena, si coricò sulle coperte sistemate alla meglio, credendo che sarebbe stato impossibile addormentarsi con tutta quella confusione di pensieri e in quella scomoda sistemazione, invece crollò quasi subito, spossato dalla giornata.

L’indomani fu svegliato all’alba dal caos di luci e suoni della foresta. Per un attimo si era dimenticato di dove fosse, ma poi, i dolori diffusi in tutti i muscoli e la mancanza delle zampette di Melenzana che gli balzavano sull’addome per dargli il buon giorno, gli fecero prendere coscienza della realtà.

Bevve il tè che Zeila gli aveva portato la sera prima e consumò i biscotti rimasti. Poi, scese fino al fiume, dove cercò un modo per lavarsi. Non fu facile, giacché la riva era ripida e scivolosa e la corrente del fiume impetuosa. Cambiatosi con gli abiti dell’amica, ritornò infine al rifugio. Aveva appuntamento con Zeila alle dieci e, poiché era ancora piuttosto presto, decise di iniziare ad approntare un piano per sciogliere alcuni dei nodi irrisolti.

La notte gli aveva portato consiglio. Aveva deciso, difatti, di tornare a cercare i Cemento nei sotterranei della scuola ed esigere da loro valide spiegazioni. Non doveva essere difficile ritrovarne l’ingresso, nella foresta. La sera in cui era fuoriuscito dalla grotta, aveva fatto bene attenzione a memorizzare alcuni punti di riferimento. Stando a dove si trovava in quel momento, la grotta doveva essere poco più a sud. Decise di andare quella notte stessa. Ovviamente, non ne avrebbe fatto parola a Zeila, non voleva coinvolgerla oltre.

Nasconderle le sue intenzioni non fu necessario, Zeila non giunse all’appuntamento delle dieci e neanche nel pomeriggio. Evidentemente, era successo qualcosa. Max fu tentato di andare a vedere, tuttavia lo frenò il pensiero che avrebbe potuto peggiorare le cose con la sua presenza. Consumò ciò che era rimasto delle provviste e, al sorgere della luna, si avviò verso sud.

A circa metà strada, udì chiaramente qualcuno che lo seguiva. All’erta, si nascose dietro un vecchio tronco e rimase in attesa. Poco dopo vide un’ombra avvicinarsi. La luna era appena un breve spicchio e non permetteva di distinguere quasi nulla. Quella sagoma, tuttavia, a Max era ben nota.

“Ehi, ma allora la tua è proprio una mania!” Esclamò, andando incontro alla sua amica. “Non puoi fare a meno di giungere così di soppiatto?”

Zeila sussultò. “Scusa. Tu però, cammini così veloce! Stavo per arrivare al rifugio, che ti ho visto andar via. Ti ho anche chiamato, forse eri troppo lontano per udirmi e allora ti ho seguito.” Fece una breve pausa. “Si può sapere dove stai andando?” Il tono era inquisitorio.

Max si sedette su un masso lì accanto e la fissò con disappunto. “Senti, Zeila, non voglio che t’intrometta più in questa storia. Da questo momento in poi me la sbrigo da solo.”

Zeila ricambiò lo sguardo, dispiaciuta. “Sei forse arrabbiato perché oggi non sono venuta all’appuntamento?”

“Che dici? Immagino avrai avuto i tuoi buoni motivi e spero nulla di grave.”

“No. O quasi.” Rispose lei, non molto convincente. Max, impaziente, le chiese di nuovo cosa fosse successo.

“Ieri notte, quando sono tornata a casa, ho trovato i Miei svegli, attendermi davanti all’ingresso, erano preoccupatissimi.” Gli voltò le spalle. “Non sono stati scortesi, ma mi hanno fatto il terzo grado.” Esitò, interrompendosi.

“Zeila!” Esclamò lui, spazientito. E poi, con più calma: “Puoi dirmi, cortesemente, cosa è accaduto, di preciso?”

Lei si voltò, repentina. “Beh, per farla breve ho spifferato loro ogni cosa.”

“Che cosa hai fatto?” Max era incredulo.

“Non ne ho potuto fare a meno.” Si scusò. “Me l’hanno in pratica estorto. Mi hanno circuita psicologicamente.”

“Ma va là!” Sbuffò lui. “E ora?”

“Da un certo punto di vista, forse è stato un bene.” Aggiunse lei, cercando di essere più convincente possibile. “Gli ho detto di te e mi hanno permesso di venire stasera a portarti le provviste. Però vogliono parlarti.”

Max rifletté su come gli eventi avessero preso una nuova piega. Nuove persone coinvolte, nuovi problemi. “Senti, Zeila, non è proprio il caso. È meglio che ne restino fuori. Che ne restiate fuori. Lo capisci vero?”

“No.” Rispose lei, categorica. “E poi vogliono solo aiutarci. Verranno al rifugio domattina.”

Max rimuginò in fretta. Non sapeva ciò che sarebbe accaduto quella notte. “Zeila, ascolta. Ora devi andare a casa. Io ho da fare. Non so se domattina sarà possibile incontrare i Tuoi e tu devi promettermi una cosa.”

Zeila sbiancò in volto, intuendo che l’amico gli stava per dire qualcosa di poco piacevole.

“Devi promettermi che, se domani non sarò al rifugio, non mi cercherai. Che aspetterai sia io a contattarti.”

“E per quale motivo non dovresti essere al rifugio? Dove stai andando, Max? Che cosa hai intenzione di fare? E non prendermi in giro, perché mi accorgo bene quando menti.”

“Di qualunque cosa si tratti, non riguarda te. Basta Zeila, torna indietro e non farmi perdere altro tempo.”

Zeila non aveva mai visto Max così serio. “Non posso.” Disse, e aggiunse: “In ogni modo ti seguirò, non puoi obbligarmi a tornare a casa. Ho deciso.”

Max si alzò e, senza dire nulla, s’incamminò verso il Rifugio.

Zeila era sbigottita. “E ora? Perché torni indietro?”

Lui rispose senza fermarsi. “Sei tu a costringermi. Farò quel che devo un’altra volta, senza di te.”

Lei lo seguì, implorante. “Dai, non mettermi il muso. Sai bene che sono coinvolta in tutto questo quanto te, perché devi escludermi? Forse perché sono una ragazza? Credevo avessi rispetto per me.”

Colpì nel segno. Lui si bloccò. “Sai che non è così. Non è necessario mettere a rischio anche te, se basto io. È solo buon senso.”

“Ah, allora si tratta di qualcosa di rischioso! E tu vorresti andare da solo. Comunque ho capito. Hai intenzione di tornare lì sotto, vero?”

Max si allarmò. “Lì sotto dove? Cosa dici?”

“Lo sai bene. Me ne hai parlato il giorno in cui ci siamo raccontati tutto. La grotta.” Lo guardò per carpire le sue reazioni. Poi, sorrise soddisfatta. “Ho visto giusto, vero? Perché è quello che avrei fatto anche io. È lì che stavi andando.” E, senza aggiungere altro, fece nuovamente retromarcia, incamminandosi a passo spedito.

“Ehi, tu, che intenzioni hai?” Era Max adesso a inseguirla.

“Vado alla grotta. Se ricordi bene, mi hai anche spiegato dov’è situata. La troverò e vi entrerò, con o senza di te.”

“Questa è matta!” Concluse lui tra sé, cercando di raggiungerla.

Ritrovare la grotta, invece, non fu facile come entrambi pensavano. Girarono in tondo per una buona mezzora prima di individuarne l’ingresso mimetizzato tra il fogliame.

Esitarono prima di entrare. “Sei proprio sicura di voler proseguire?”

“Certo.” Rispose. “A proposito”, aggiunse, “questa può servire?” Ed estrasse una torcia elettrica dallo zaino.

“Mmmh, devo ammettere che ti sai rendere utile.”

“Pensavi di poter entrare al buio?” E affacciò la testa all’interno dell’antro.

“Non ho riflettuto sul fatto che dentro non vi fosse illuminazione. La volta scorsa c’erano molte candele.”

Lei fece una smorfia. “Beh, direi che dobbiamo deciderci. Vai avanti tu?” E gli porse la torcia.

Lui l’afferrò, ricambiando la smorfia con un sorriso ironico. “E addio alla temerarietà.” Si avviò, seguito dalla ragazza che gli si era aggrappata al braccio ingessato. “Fai piano, almeno.”

Avevano percorso sì e no venti metri che Zeila si fermò. “Aspetta, Max. Dobbiamo segnare la strada. Sai, per l’uscita.”

E come dovremmo fare? Con delle briciole di pane?” Rispose, sarcastico.

“No, con questi.” Uscì dallo zaino un sacchetto con dentro i biscotti che gli aveva portato quella sera.

“Ma è uno spreco! E poi mi sembra banale.”

Zeila non rispose e iniziò a gettare a terra pezzetti di biscotto.

Giunsero a un primo bivio. “E ora?”

“E lo chiedi a me? Dovresti essere tu, quello a ricordare il percorso fino ai Cemento.”

“Max era pensieroso. “Mi fecero un disegno per uscire, ma non ho la minima idea di dove sia finito. Forse a casa.”

“Bravo! Così l’hanno trovato le guardie durante la perquisizione.”

“Non si capiva nulla.” Cercò di giustificarsi. “Senti, e se ci manteniamo sulla destra?”

“Preferisco la sinistra.”

Lui la guardò crucciato, puntandole la torcia sul viso. “Allora, se devi decidere tu, vai avanti.”

“Neanche per idea.”

Senza rispondere, Max voltò a sinistra. Proseguirono per almeno dieci minuti, poi un altro bivio. Stavolta girarono a destra. Dopo un altro tratto, la strada si divideva in tre e poi ancora un bivio.

“Mi sa che ci siamo persi.” Sospirò, Zeila.

“Perché, prima sapevamo dove andare?”

“Adesso fai anche il sarcastico? Guarda che la colpa è tua.” Gli tolse la torcia dalle mani e si guardò meglio intorno. Davanti e dietro c’erano briciole di biscotto. Entrambi si guardarono esasperati.

“Abbiamo girato in tondo. A questo punto non saprei neanche come tornare, ci sono briciole ovunque.” Si lamentò Zeila.

“Idea geniale la tua!” Brontolò Max.

“Meglio che non averne per nulla.” Ribatté lei, stizzita.

“Perché non te ne stavi a casa?” Era sempre più arrabbiato.

“Forse avrei dovuto. E comunque io ora me ne vado per i fatti miei. Con la mia torcia.” S’incamminò, decisa.

“Non fare la scema, Zeila, non puoi lasciarmi al buio!”

Lei non lo ascoltò e tirò dritto, seguita dal ragazzo. Si arrestarono entrambi, a un tratto. Dal fondo del corridoio proveniva un bagliore.

“Presto, spegni la luce.” Sussurrò Max.

Zeila armeggiò con la torcia senza riuscire a spegnerla, le mani le tremavano.

“Spegni quella cavolo di torcia!” Urlò l’altro.

Finalmente al buio, si acquattarono a una parete.

Il bagliore proveniente dal fondo del corridoio si fece sempre più intenso, due persone si avvicinavano velocemente. In questo modo, tra non molto, li avrebbero scoperti.

Max sperò fortemente che si trattasse dei Cemento, altrimenti avrebbero dovuto allontanarsi in tutta fretta. Purtroppo, il bagliore non permetteva loro di distinguere i volti delle due figure. E, quando furono a distanza sufficiente, fu troppo tardi. Le torce dei due sconosciuti illuminarono la parete su cui erano rannicchiati e, nello stesso istante in cui Max e Zeila riuscirono a guardare in faccia i due, un fascio di luce puntò su di loro.

Non si trattava dei Cemento, ma di due uomini che adesso li fissavano ostili. Pochi attimi e i due ragazzi si diedero alla fuga. Correvano a perdifiato, udendo gli inseguitori alle spalle guadagnare rapidamente terreno. Al primo bivio esitarono, poi si diressero a sinistra. I due gli furono subito dietro. Correvano all’impazzata, la strada illuminata soltanto dai fasci di luce proveniente da dietro. Giunsero a un crocevia mai visto e Zeila puntò dritto, mentre Max voltò a destra. Fu troppo tardi quando si resero conto di essersi separati. Anche gli inseguitori si divisero e non fu più possibile tornare indietro. Max accelerò più possibile rischiando di sbattere contro le pareti di roccia e, voltato un angolo, si catapultò all’interno di una buia apertura, immobilizzandosi e trattenendo il respiro. L’inseguitore continuò dritto, non avvedendosi di nulla. Max si chinò a riprendere fiato, esausto. Gli doleva un fianco e si trovava completamente al buio, ma doveva cercare di allontanarsi al più presto da là. Non appena l’uomo si fosse reso conto di non stare inseguendo più nessuno, sarebbe tornato indietro a cercarlo. Tastando le pareti si spostò indietro, rifacendo la strada appena percorsa e tentando di deviare a un altro bivio. Sperò di prendere la stessa strada di Zeila, al buio tuttavia, era quasi impossibile orientarsi. La torcia era rimasta all’amica. Chissà se era riuscita a fuggire. Si maledisse per non essere stato capace di dissuaderla dal seguirlo. In fondo, pensò, si era sentito sollevato quando lei aveva preso in mano la situazione e lo aveva obbligato a portarla con sé. Gli piaceva la sua compagnia e, l’idea di condividere con lei quell’avventura, l’aveva reso ai suoi occhi meno azzardata. Adesso, invece, Zeila poteva trovarsi seriamente in pericolo. Non si trattava più di un gioco, ma di una realtà che lo stringeva nell’angoscia.

Gli parve di udire dei rumori. Dal fondo dell’oscurità giunsero brevi bagliori, qualche voce e grida lontane. Max si mise a correre in quella direzione, incurante di svelare la sua presenza. Alla fine del lungo corridoio si accorse che la luce e i rumori provenivano da una stanza dalla porta spalancata. Percepì nettamente i lamenti di Zeila e alcune voci maschili. Affacciò la testa e si ritrovò in un’enorme sala circolare, con centinaia di posti a sedere attorno a una specie di palcoscenico. In fondo un grande schermo. Somigliava molto alla sala grande dell’Istituto Chimera. Riconobbe Zeila legata e con un cappuccio che le copriva il volto, in ginocchio su quella specie di palco. Attorno, diverse figure che le gridavano contro. Seduti, nelle prime file, altre persone di cui Max non riusciva a distinguere le fattezze.

Con sé non aveva che lo zaino e dentro nulla di utile, decise di intervenire lo stesso, istintivamente, di buttarsi nella mischia all’impazzata per liberare l’amica. Non ne ebbe il tempo. Possenti braccia dietro di lui lo afferrarono all’improvviso e lo bloccarono piegandogli all’indietro sia il braccio sano che quello rotto e facendolo urlare dal dolore. Velocemente gli fu infilato un cappuccio e fu spinto con forza nella stanza. Le persone all’interno ammutolirono e si voltarono sorpresi nella sua direzione. Max si sentì strattonare fino al palco su cui fu fatto salire e con una spinta fu costretto a inginocchiarsi. Percepì, accanto, la presenza di Zeila.

“Ehi, come stai? Ti hanno fatto del male?” Riuscì a dirle, attraverso il cappuccio.

Quella riconobbe l’amico e si mise a piangere, chiedendogli disperata chi fossero quelle persone e cosa gli volessero fare. Max però, non lo poteva sapere. Con una mano la cercò per farle una carezza, ma prontamente fu bloccato e legato stretto. Il brusio riprese, per interrompersi nuovamente all’imperioso ordine di una voce.

“Silenzio, parla il Consigliere.”

Max trattenne il respiro. Per un attimo sperò che la voce che avrebbe udito non corrispondesse alla carica annunciata.

“Quei cappucci non sono necessari.” Esclamò, invece, un timbro di voce da ragazzino e a lui ben noto. E, non appena furono loro tolti i cappucci, riconobbero la persona con tunica nera che saliva sul palco.

Milo quasi ci nuotava in quella tunica, probabilmente appartenuta al padre, sembrando un bambino che gioca a vestirsi da adulto. A Max venne da sorridere, pensando che quello che avevano davanti era il loro compagno, l’amico di una vita e che non avrebbe mai potuto fare loro del male. Respirò di sollievo, tutto si sarebbe presto risolto.

Milo fece un gesto alla guardia e questa slegò velocemente i due prigionieri. Zeila si strofinò i polsi.

“Mi dispiace se vi hanno fatto male. A volte sono troppo irruenti.” Diede un’occhiataccia alla guardia lì accanto. Poi, sorrise.

“È stata una fortuna per voi che abbiano chiamato me. Il Delegato difficilmente viene disturbato per queste inezie e a volte risolvono tutto da soli.” Indicò le guardie. “Qualcuno tra loro doveva sapere che siete miei amici.”

Zeila lo fissava diffidente, senza parlare. Max invece gli andò incontro, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Milo, lo sapevo che non potevi essere cambiato.” Non terminò la frase che tre guardie gli si avventarono contro, temendo forse che volesse colpire il Consigliere.

“No, no, fermi. È possibile non capiate che dovete stare al vostro posto?” Aveva un tono deciso, adesso, Milo e un poco spazientito.

Max scostò la mano di una guardia dal suo braccio. “Ehi, avete sentito il capo?” Poi, si rivolse all’amico. “Ho un milione di domande da farti.” Gli si avvicinò. “Sai, per un attimo abbiamo temuto che tu fossi veramente implicato con questi pazzi.” Disse sottovoce e aggiunse: “Mi rendo conto che devi mantenere la tua facciata, ma se troviamo un posto meno affollato, possiamo discutere di tutto quel che sta accadendo. Non lo verrà a sapere nessuno, non ti preoccupare, trova tu qualche scusa con questi energumeni.”

Milo gli si scostò di appena qualche centimetro. “Non posso, Max.” Aveva di nuovo il suo sguardo malinconico.

Max quasi non lo ascoltò. “Sono accadute tante cose in questi mesi. Devi spiegarmi Milo, dobbiamo capire cosa è accaduto a Tambroon e Sara e chi sono …” Zeila lo fermò. Era seria, troppo.

“Non aggiungere altro, Max.” Disse, continuando a fissare Milo.

“Ma che dici? Non vedi chi hai davanti? È Milo, il nostro amico! Lui è sempre stato dalla nostra parte. Sta solo giocando un ruolo.” Ribatté sempre sottovoce, poi aggiunse: “È l’unico che ci può aiutare a capire, ti devi fidare, Zeila.”

Lei assunse un sorrisetto ironico e si voltò in direzione dell’altro.

“Ci dobbiamo fidare, Consigliere?”

Milo ricambiò lo sguardo con aria di sfida. “Sei sempre stata la più sveglia del gruppo, tu.” Si spostò indietro, sedendosi su una poltroncina. Max gli si stava per avvicinare, Milo, però, fece un cenno e una guardia lo bloccò.

“Non posso giocare oltre, Max. La nostra comune amica è troppo perspicace.”

Max s’irrigidì.

“Avrai comunque le tue risposte, non preoccuparti.” Aggiunse, freddo. Si accorse del movimento di Zeila che cercava di invitare Max alla fuga. “Eh, no, mia cara. Vi devo di nuovo legare?”

“Non è necessario.” Rispose Max, improvvisamente serio e, rivolto all’amica: “Voglio sapere.”

L’altro lo fissò, bonario. “Abbiamo ancora tempo. Puoi farmi tutte le domande che vuoi.”

“Perché, Milo? Dimmi, perché tutto questo?”

“Sono il Consigliere del Delegato, no? Svolgo semplicemente i miei compiti.”

“Credevo mi fossi amico, il mio migliore amico.” A Max sembrò di vedere un velo di tristezza nell’espressione dell’altro, ma fu solo un attimo.

“No, patetico, no, ti prego!” Sogghignò. Poi, mutò di nuovo espressione. “Siamo amici. O lo siamo stati, vedi tu. Ci sono esigenze superiori, tuttavia.” Si sistemò meglio sulla poltroncina. “E poi lo hai voluto tu. Io ho fatto il possibile per tenerti fuori.” Si rivolse a Zeila. “Per tenervi fuori, ma voi siete così testardi.” Sospirò. “Sai, mi avevate davvero fatto credere che non vi foste riappacificati. Quando vi ho visto insieme, questa sera, sono rimasto sorpreso, siete stati bravi. Non completamente, però, se avete avuto l’incoscienza di venire qua sotto. ” Si rivolse a Max. “Una curiosità. Com’è che conoscevi questi posti? Come sei riuscito a entrare?”

Le domande non le dovevo fare io?” Rispose lui.

“Beh, fa come preferisci. Tanto tra poco, anch’io avrò le mie risposte.”

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Che, se non volete parlare con le buone, da queste parti conosciamo un metodo per obbligarvi.” Guardò la faccia spaventata della ragazza. “Niente violenza. Non ti preoccupare, Zeila.”

“È stato Federico a informarti di ciò che ero venuto a sapere, vero?”

“Già. Quell’idiota ha subito spifferato tutto alle guardie di suo padre che sono venute a cercarti. Se ti avessero condotto dritto dal Delegato non sarebbe stato divertente per te. Fortunatamente, sei caduto nelle mie mani e avrai un trattamento privilegiato, in nome della nostra vecchia amicizia.”

“Dove sono Sara e Tambroon? Che fine hanno fatto?”

“Se mi fai una domanda del genere significa che non avete capito poi così tanto. Oramai, tuttavia, siete coinvolti e posso anche rispondervi. A quel che ho sentito, siete a conoscenza dell’esistenza della Setta e della guerra al di fuori di Syrako, giusto?”

Entrambi fecero un cenno di assenso. “Sappiamo anche che tu hai intercettato le lettere per Tambroon e che hai scritto al posto suo.” Concluse, Zeila.

“Andiamo per ordine. Da quando i Saggi hanno creato Syrako, la pace e la tranquillità regnano sovrani…”

“È una tiritera che già conosciamo, risparmiatela.” Sbottò Max.

“Va bene, come preferisci. La guerra di cento anni fa esiste ancora, non è mai finita. La popolazione però, per vivere in tranquillità ha bisogno di credere nella pace. Per questo esiste la Setta. Per controllare e far sì che tutto rimanga come deve essere, come deciso dai Saggi.”

“Sono cose che sappiamo, Milo. Vai al sodo, per favore.”

“Che impazienza! Devo imboccarvi come i bambini, per far sì che capiate! Eppure è tanto ovvio.” Si spinse con il corpo in avanti, tenendosi sui braccioli e parlando a voce più bassa. “Una guerra, deve pur essere combattuta da qualcuno, no?”

Zeila si agitava, nervosa, fremendo impaziente. “Smettila con gli enigmi e sii chiaro!”

Max invece sbiancò. Milo lo osservava divertito. “Vedo che qualcuno comincia a capire. Devo ritirare i complimenti che ti ho fatto, Zeila. Il tuo amico questa volta è stato più veloce.”

“Dove sono Sara e Tambroon?” Urlò Max, provando ad avvicinarsi e bloccato prontamente dalle guardie.

Milo rispose con altrettanta foga, alzandosi in piedi e avvicinandosi ai due, con aria di sfida. “Sono a combattere la guerra contro i nemici della nostra città, contro Katòs e Pamus, a combattere per tutti noi, per il nostro bene, la nostra sicurezza. Sono i nostri eroi!”

Max si accasciò a terra, cercando di riunire le idee. Eppure, aveva ragione lui, era quasi scontato da dedurre. Una guerra doveva essere pur combattuta da qualcuno, qualcuno che si sarebbe dovuto sacrificare per gli altri.

“Non è possibile che abbiano scelto di andare volontariamente.” Aggiunse, svuotato, conoscendo già la risposta.

“Infatti. Sono dei predestinati, fin dalla nascita. Tutti i nati a maggio vengono tatuati con il simbolo della città, dei Saggi. Al compimento del diciottesimo anno sono prelevati e istruiti e poi mandati in guerra, il loro destino è segnato. Nessuno, però, deve venirne a conoscenza, i motivi sono ovvi, no? Il libero arbitrio in questo caso significherebbe solo anarchia.” Osservò l’altro con curiosità, scrutando le sue reazioni.

A quell’affermazione, Max difatti reagì. “Sei sempre stato un falso, allora! Il tuo predicare contro il sistema di classi, contro le imposizioni, il controllo dall’alto di menti, idee, opinioni. Come hai fatto? Come ci sei riuscito, in tutti questi anni?”

Milo ritornò serio. Fece allontanare le guardie, poi parlò, la voce divenne quella di sempre. “Ci stai arrivando, Max. È proprio quello il punto. Io non sono cambiato, sono sempre lo stesso. Mi ritrovo in una situazione che condivido, ma solo a metà. Ricopro un ruolo importantissimo, i cui limiti sono segnati tuttavia da gente che non rispetto. Non mi riferisco ai Saggi ovviamente. Loro sono gli Eminentissimi, gli Onnipotenti che ci hanno creato e ci proteggono. Perché noi non ci saremmo senza di loro, lo sai. Si sono fidati, però, delle persone sbagliate, affidando il governo della città al Delegato e alla sua cricca. Hanno affidato tutto a un pugno di ipocriti e opportunisti che hanno gestito le cose sempre a loro favore, per non perdere i loro privilegi con una sorta di governo ereditario per classi. I Saggi non volevano questo, bensì che il loro popolo vivesse felice e in pace. Le cose tuttavia possono cambiare. Siamo già in tanti, sai? Tutti quelli che hanno capito dove sta l’errore si stanno riunendo e presto insorgeranno!” Milo aveva negli occhi uno sguardo da esaltato. Max sperò ancora, s’illuse per poco.

“È come pensavo, allora? La tua è solo una facciata! Ci aiuterai, vero? Farai in modo di ritrovare Sara e Tambroon, di riportarli da noi…” Il tono era implorante ma non troppo convinto.

Vide l’altro scuotere il capo. “Non hai ancora afferrato. La guerra c’è, Max, e se continuiamo in questo modo non sarà mai possibile vincerla o perderla, ma solo combatterla. E lo stato delle cose si manterrà in eterno e le persone saranno sempre costrette a subire. No, l’idea è quella di creare un nuovo governo, un governo giusto che appartenga al popolo, dove ognuno sia uguale all’altro, dove non ci siano più differenze di classe e si possa vivere nella fratellanza.” Gli occhi gli brillavano.

“E la guerra? Finirà anche quella, una volta che prenderete il potere?”

“Certo. Non appena sarà vinta. Perché vinceremo e lo faremo in nome degli Onnipotenti, sconfiggendo chiunque si ponga sul loro giusto cammino.”

“Cosa intendi dire?”

“Come ti dicevo prima, adesso la guerra si può solo combattere. Se saremo uniti, invece, se insorgeremo tutti contro il nemico e non solo i prescelti, allora sì che vinceremo! E faremo la loro gloria.” Si avvicinò a Max poggiandogli un braccio sulla spalla. “Riflettici, amico mio, non più segreti, non più divisioni e differenze. So bene che bisognerà fare qualche sacrificio all’inizio, ma ne sarà valsa la pena! Quando il nostro mondo, la nostra città sarà realmente la Città Perfetta!”

“E se qualcuno non sarà d’accordo? Dove sta la libertà in tutto ciò?”

L’espressione di Milo divenne feroce. “In disaccordo nel fare la Loro volontà? Non potrà mai succedere. Ma, se qualcuno oserà, verrà annientato! La libertà sta nel rispetto di un sistema giusto, non nel suo rifiuto.” Ritornò a sorridere. “Con il Nuovo Sistema tutti noi saremo liberi, te ne rendi conto? Unisciti a noi, so che potresti dare molto alla nostra causa. Non manca molto oramai, ce la faremo e tutto sarà come deve. Siamo sempre stati amici, continuiamo a esserlo, ti prego, non costringermi a considerarti un problema.”

“Non ti importa nulla di Sara e Tambroon?”

“Ancora con questa storia! Sono dei fortunati, lo vuoi capire? Degli _eroi_. Presto, però, lo saremo tutti. E poi non è come sembra.”

Max lo fissò interrogativo, mentre sulle guance di Zeila scorrevano lacrime silenziose.

“In questo momento, loro sono felici di combattere nel nome degli Onnipotenti. Sono stati ben addestrati, sai? E tutto questo grazie alla _conversione_.” Vide un’aria smarrita sui volti dei due.

“Ma non sapete proprio nulla! Probabilmente il vostro era solo un bluff. Comunque… Andiamo avanti. Il grande potere dei Saggi, nel mese a loro dedicato, diventa ancora più grande. È immenso, smisurato, potrei dire infinito.” Parlava con voce sognante.

“Il simbolo sulla spalla di Sara, te lo ricordi? Il tatuaggio dei prescelti, la _Rosa Excelsa._ Abbiamo avuto modo di sperimentare per qualche attimo la sua forza. Vi ricordate l’esperimento di quella pazza della professoressa Rumpa? Già! Come potete! L’intenso profumo e l’eccessiva bellezza di un solo fiore, la sua innaturale perfezione, il suo potere. È sceso su voi tutti per qualche attimo e non ve ne siete neanche accorti.”

Max stava per ribattere qualcosa, si trattenne tuttavia e aspettò che Milo continuasse.

“Si trattava del potere dei Saggi. Quell’immenso potere che fluisce nel fiore a loro dedicato durante il mese della fioritura e che non può essere accolto, senza annullarsi, smarrirsi. Fissare, anche per pochi attimi quella splendida creatura, significa cadere in un’estasi da cui è possibile proteggersi solo frapponendo tra la visione e il proprio sguardo qualcosa che smorzi il colore del fiore. Un vetro blu, ad esempio. Non vi ricordate che, quel giorno, la Rumpa indossò un paio di occhiali blu? Certo, rimane il profumo, ma per poco si può tollerare.”

Zeila sussultò. “Anche lei è coinvolta con la Setta?”

“Chi? Quella zitella isterica? No, poverina. Il suo era realmente un esperimento. La rosa l’aveva trovata davvero per caso, abbandonata dopo essere stata usata e scoprendone il potere, chissà come! E pensare che la sua pozione funzionava sul serio. Ah, ah.”

Zeila insistette. “La professoressa Pescis sì, invece?”

“Sì, è una di noi. Anzi, una di loro.” Rispose, annoiato. “Una di quelle che non vogliono che cambi nulla. Che agisce solo per il suo tornaconto. Aggiunse, innervosendosi. “Ha anche voluto mettersi in mostra bocciando Tambroon. A dire il vero, se non fosse stato per lei, la copertura prevista per la scomparsa di Tambroon sarebbe caduta. Non si era fidata di me. Eppure, le avevo detto che avrei fatto in modo di non permetterti di cambiare il voto. Sai, Max, la sera del ballo sono andato via di proposito. Pensavo che da solo non avresti agito. Ti avevo sottovalutato. E quella presuntuosa ha avuto ragione.”

“Chi altri, Milo?” Sussurrò Zeila.

“Dei Prof? Solo Gatti. Che è con Noi.”

Max intervenne. “Dunque, ipnotizzate i ragazzi per poi mandarli in guerra?”

“Beh, se così si può dire… Abbiamo fatto in modo di cancellare totalmente la loro memoria. Un foglio bianco su cui scrivere. Una nuova identità, nuove nozioni, nuovi compiti. Abbiamo creato dei perfetti guerrieri. Con le famiglie non è poi così difficile. I biglietti che hanno lasciato in casa, il giorno stesso della loro scomparsa, sono autentici, di loro pugno. Per questo la calligrafia vi sarà sembrata identica. Perché li avete letti, vero Max? Per ognuno di loro, inoltre, creiamo un alibi su misura. C’è chi muore in uno strano incidente, chi si ammala, chi torna al Centro di Recupero, chi decide di seguire la carriera di ambasciatrice… Ci vuole parecchia fantasia, sapete?”

“La conversione avviene nei sotterranei, vero?”

“Già. Un’enorme ragnatela di cunicoli e stanze posta sotto la città. Ogni antica famiglia possiede un accesso privato.” Si fece pensieroso. “Non mi hai ancora detto com’è che siete entrati qui dentro. Forse Zeila, hai scoperto l’ingresso da casa di tua nonna?”

Lei non rispose.

“Povera donna, so che è morta. Presumo sia stata lei a parlarti della Setta. Una delle più testarde sostenitrici dell’attuale stato di fatto. Insieme al suo amico.”

“Ti riferisci a Sergio?” Zeila lo chiese d’istinto.

“È stato il suo amante, lo sai? E hanno avuto anche un figlio. Sfortuna volle, nato a maggio e dunque un prescelto.”

“Che dici? Quel bambino morì perché nato prematuro.”

“Certo. Doveva nascere a giugno, ma è nato prematuro. Tua nonna era talmente dedita alla Setta che non si fece scrupoli. Lo affidò al Centro di Recupero, dove fu allevato fino alla maggiore età. Poi anch’egli fu inviato in guerra.”

Zeila era sconvolta. Anche dopo la morte sua nonna le riservava delle sorprese. Fino alla fine le aveva mentito.

“Comunque, non ha importanza come siete entrati, non più. Perché ora anche voi sarete convertiti.” Rise. “Se la professoressa Rumpa sapesse come mi sarà utile la sua pozione, adesso…” Cercò di tornare serio. “Vedete, trovandoci a luglio, le rose hanno oramai perso quasi tutta la loro forza e quel che è rimasto non sarebbe sufficiente. La Rumpa non lo sa, ma ha reso un enorme servizio alla città. Rivelerete tutto ciò che vorrò sapere, come, per iniziare, chi altri sia a conoscenza dei fatti. Vi renderete conto che non possiamo permetterci ancora di scoprire le nostre carte. Tutto deve avvenire nei modi e nei tempi previsti, altrimenti il Delegato e i suoi adepti potrebbero prendere il sopravvento e distruggere il lavoro di anni.”

“Sei stato tu a uccidere tuo padre. È così, vero?” Max vide Milo sbiancare a quella domanda.

“Piantala. È stato un incidente, io… non volevo. Lo odiavo, ma non sono un assassino. E il signor Cemento… Non volevo che finisse così, era vecchio e non ha resistito.”

A sbiancare adesso fu Max. “I Cemento? Li avete dunque trovati? Cosa gli avete fatto?”

“Così sapevi di loro! Certo che li abbiamo trovati, nascosti nelle viscere dei sotterranei, per mesi, come topi. Volevano provare a fuggire. Attendevano l’arrivo dei Portatori di Spirito per provare a darsi alla fuga con loro. Poveri illusi. Come con tutti li abbiamo sottoposti al potere della rosa. Il giovane è stato convertito ma il padre… Era vecchio… Non è accaduto di proposito, solo che lui non ha tollerato la potenza della rosa… Non voleva rivelare con chi altri avesse parlato e allora abbiamo dovuto insistere. Non sono un assassino…”

“E invece lo sei!” Urlò l’altro. “Complice nel mandare al macello dei ragazzi, nel torturare chi non è d’accordo con le vostre idee… Sei il più feroce degli assassini!”

“Ora basta! Abbiamo perso abbastanza tempo. Cercherò di farvi il minor male possibile, userò una minima dose del potere. Ma voi mi direte tutto e alla fine ogni cosa tornerà al suo posto.”

Fece un cenno alle guardie. “È ora. Potete prepararli. Che la conversione abbia inizio.”


	22. Chapter 22

Non ci riusciva. Eppure, percepiva sulla pelle il tocco di qualcosa di tiepido, udiva lontani suoni sconosciuti, la luce gli arrivava attraverso le palpebre chiuse, tutto per un tempo indefinito. Poi, nuova oscurità e silenzio e freddo. Chi era? Cos’era? Dove, perché? Domande senza parole, pensieri o immagini, egli continuava nell’oblio.

Lentamente, la coscienza di esistere, di essere qualcosa o qualcuno, gli diede consapevolezza del proprio corpo. Iniziò a distinguere il sogno da quella strana veglia a occhi chiusi da cui non riusciva a destarsi. I suoni iniziarono a prendere forma, il tempo a scorrere ritmato, le sensazioni a variare. Il sonno, però, era ancora immenso, totale…

Un pomeriggio si svegliò. Aprì gli occhi d’improvviso e fissò per chissà quanto le cose che gli stavano intorno. Non capiva dove fosse, ma si sforzava di concentrare la sua attenzione, di provare a fare o pensare. Identificò un vaso con dei fiori, una porta chiusa, una finestra da cui proveniva una luce rosata. Nessun suono o movimento. Cadde di nuovo addormentato e questa volta fu diverso. Percepì la sua stanchezza, la necessità di dormire serenamente e sognare. Fu bellissimo. E passarono ancora ore e divenne notte e poi mattina.

Qualcuno gli camminava sulla pancia. Arrivò su, fino al viso e gli annusò il naso. Era qualcosa di umido e freddo. Poi divenne qualcosa di peloso e tiepido che gli si appoggiò accanto. Doveva vedere cosa fosse. Aprì gli occhi e un micio peloso e chiazzato gli stava di fronte. Dalle imposte spalancate fluiva la luce intensa del mattino. Lenzuola bianche lo coprivano fino al mento. Provò a muovere gambe e braccia, che risposero perfettamente. Poi alzò le mani e carezzò il gatto, il quale rispose grato facendo le fusa.

Pareti bianche, qualche quadro, scrivania in legno chiaro, armadio dai pomoli dorati. Un tappeto a fantasie geometriche, un comodino, una cesta in un angolo. La libreria con pochi libri, delle scarpe sul pavimento scuro, le tende bianche che si muovevano lente.

Dalla finestra un vocio indistinto di bambini, un lento stormire di foglie, qualche cinguettio. Da oltre la porta provenivano altri suoni, scalpiccii, stoviglie, voci basse. Profumo di cibo, forse salsa di pomodoro, frittura. E ancora profumo di erba tagliata e di fiori, che gli dava un poco di nausea.

La porta si spalancò e una donna bionda dall’aria stanca si affacciò nella stanza. “Melly? Sei qui? Vieni fuori.”

Gli sguardi s’incrociarono. La donna spalancò gli occhi, emettendo un breve grido. “Gaudenzio, corri, si è svegliato, Gaudenzio!”

Furono rumori di porte sbattute e passi affrettati. Un uomo con i capelli arruffati, barba incolta e ai piedi buffe pantofole di panno si scaraventò all’interno. Anche lui si bloccò ai piedi del letto con gli occhi spalancati.

“Corri a chiamare il dottor Cavia, corri!” urlò alla donna. Quella scomparve all’istante. Il gatto, spaventato da quei toni concitati, si era nel frattempo rifugiato nella cesta da dove osservava la scena. L’uomo si avvicinò e toccò la fronte del ragazzo.

“Non hai più febbre.” Lo scrutò inquieto. “Come ti senti? Hai male da qualche parte?”

L’altro non rispose.

“Va tutto bene, Max? Per favore dì qualcosa”.

Era difficile. Avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma non sapeva esattamente cosa. Max, lo aveva chiamato così quell’uomo. Forse, se si sforzava un poco… Gli dolse la testa. Richiuse gli occhi. Quella voce continuava a fargli domande a cui lui non riusciva a rispondere. Poi, tornò la donna bionda insieme a un altro uomo. Più basso, tarchiato e corpulento.

Lo visitò, facendogli anch’egli mille domande. Fu docile, rispondendo laddove gli era possibile. Vide il volto della donna rasserenarsi, udendolo parlare. L’uomo era intento ad ascoltare le parole del medico. Eppure, tutti quei visi cominciavano a tornargli familiari. Se non fosse stato per quel mal di testa, si sarebbe potuto sforzare un altro po’…

“Non preoccupatevi.” Concluse il tipo basso e panciuto. “È evidente che il ragazzo si sta riprendendo. Il fatto che si sia finalmente svegliato e che abbia tutte le sue facoltà, è la cosa più importante. Per la memoria non c’è da preoccuparsi, tornerà.” Raccolse i suoi attrezzi nella borsa e uscì dalla stanza, continuando a rassicurare gli altri due. “Stategli vicino, parlategli, aiutatelo a ricordare e vedrete, sarà solo questione di giorni.”

Fu così, difatti. Due giorni dopo Max aveva riacquistato quasi completamente la memoria e, sebbene ancora piuttosto debole, riusciva anche a fare i primi passi fuori dal letto. Melanzana gli era sempre accanto e i genitori non lo lasciavano un attimo. Lui sentiva che quella convalescenza gli faceva bene, che aveva bisogno di riposare il fisico e la mente.

“Sei stato due settimane incosciente. Il dottor Cavia è venuto ogni giorno a controllarti, nutrendoti artificialmente. Come vedi, ha eliminato anche il gesso al braccio.” Gli aveva raccontato la madre.

“Perché, cosa mi è accaduto?”

“Non sappiamo di preciso. Vi hanno trovato le guardie civiche sulle sponde dell’Anapios, zuppi. Forse siete entrambi caduti nel fiume e la corrente vi ha trascinato…”

“Entrambi?” Esclamò.

Beatrice era reticente. “Beh, sì, non ricordi? Tu e Zeila. Eravate entrambi privi di conoscenza. Vi hanno riconosciuto e portati a casa. Siamo stati tutti così in pensiero! Da quando ti vennero a cercare in casa. Che spavento quel giorno. Milo ci ha spiegato in seguito che quello fu solo un dispetto di un vostro compagno di scuola, Federico, il figlio del Delegato. Abuso di potere, insomma. Probabilmente, scappando e nascondendovi non avete visto le sponde viscide del fiume e vi siete caduti dentro. Anche i genitori di Zeila erano disperati. Ho saputo proprio oggi, però, che anche lei sta dando segni di ripresa.” Sospirò. “Che incoscienti! Mi sa che devo chiuderti a chiave in casa per stare tranquilla.” Poi, lo guardò seria. “Stavolta Max è mancato davvero poco. Sei vivo per miracolo. Se non fosse stato per quelle guardie, in perlustrazione per puro caso da quelle parti…” Le si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime. “Non oso immaginare. Ora basta, però. Mangia la minestra, prima che si freddi.”

Lui osservò il piatto fumante. “Non per contrariarti, mamma. Però, siamo in agosto. Non credi che una minestrina bollente sia poco indicata?…” Uno sguardo fulminante della madre gli bloccò le parole in gola e, chinata la testa, ingurgitò ogni cosa.

Trascorse una settimana dal risveglio. Nonostante il parere contrario dei genitori, Max si sentiva sufficientemente in forma per uscire di casa. Era intenzionato ad andare a trovare l’amica, avendo saputo che anche lei si era ristabilita. Milo, difatti, era venuto a trovarlo e a dargli notizie. Era stato gentile e premuroso. “Sono stato a trovare anche Zeila, sta decisamente meglio. Non vede l’ora di vederti.” Aveva detto, scrutandolo affettuosamente. Poi, si era prestato per qualunque necessità fosse loro servita. “Sono davvero contento vi siate entrambi rimessi. Ero così preoccupato! Comunque, qualunque cosa vi serva, a te e ai Tuoi, non esitate a chiamarmi.” Aveva concluso.

Max aveva sorriso, ringraziandolo per tutto ciò che aveva fatto per lui e per i suoi genitori.

“Sai, il tuo amico è proprio un bravo ragazzo.” Aveva aggiunto Beatrice. “È venuto parecchie volte in questi giorni per informarsi sul tuo stato di salute. Devi essere contento di avere amici del genere.”

Dopo aver fatto un’abbondante colazione ed essersi sorbito le mille raccomandazioni materne, finalmente Max uscì all’aria aperta, respirando l’aria rovente di agosto. Improvvisa, una folata di vento caldo lo investì. Alzò gli occhi al cielo. Grosse nuvole nere si avvicinavano lente all’orizzonte, facendo presagire il primo dei temporali estivi che presto si sarebbero abbattuti in città.

Si affrettò, giungendo al fiume con le prime gocce di pioggia. Gli aprì Hailana che spalancò gli occhi nel vederlo. “Max! Stai bene? Entra che piove, Zeila sarà felice di vederti.”

Lo fece accomodare sul divanetto a fiori, portandogli subito dei dolci appena sfornati e salì a chiamare la figlia.

“Arriva subito. Sai, è ancora debole e preferisce stare a letto.” Lo fissava, quasi volesse domandargli qualcosa.

Zeila scese in pigiama, i lunghi capelli neri sciolti sulle spalle accentuavano il pallore del volto. Si fissarono per alcuni istanti, poi si abbracciarono. Hailana, sentendosi di troppo, preferì andare in cucina, lasciandoli soli.

Max attese che fosse l’amica a parlare. E lei gli raccontò ciò che, come lui, aveva vissuto negli ultimi giorni, il coma, il risveglio, i vuoti di memoria, la visita di Milo.

“Sono felice che Milo sia venuto a trovarci. Nonostante tutti i suoi impegni si è ricordato dei suoi amici.”

Max la ascoltava, in silenzio.

“Certo che siamo stati due incoscienti, scivolare così nel fiume! Abbiamo fatto preoccupare tutti. I Miei mi hanno raccontato di aver creduto che non ce l’avrei fatta. Poi hanno aggiunto tante altre cose strane… Credo di averli definitivamente traumatizzati.” Sorrise. “In ogni caso, l’importante che tutto si sia risolto. Non vedo l’ora di ricominciare la vita di sempre. Voglio contattare Karim e poi chissà, magari riusciremo a convincere Tambroon a uscire da quel Centro. E, tutti insieme, potremo ritornare a essere la comitiva affiatata che eravamo!” Gli prese la mano. Max accennò un sorriso, rimase però silenzioso. Hailana tornò dopo poco, invitando la figlia a tornare a letto, reputandola ancora troppo debole.

“In fondo, ha ragione.” Disse lei, riferendosi alle premure materne. “Non mi sento ancora bene. Se non ti dispiace ci vediamo nei prossimi giorni.”

Max approfittò della distrazione di Hailana. “Zeila, aspetta. C’è qualcos’altro che vorresti dirmi?”

Lei lo guardò incuriosita. “Avremo tutto il tempo per chiacchierare,” sorrise. “Adesso, però, non c’è nulla di urgente. Cerca di riposarti anche tu, Max. Non hai una bella cera.” Gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e salì di sopra, seguita dalla madre. Max rimase solo nel soggiorno e, pensieroso, andò via poco dopo.

L’odore che lo avvolse non appena uscì all’aperto gli ricordò l’autunno, sebbene il sole splendesse più caldo e lucente che mai. Le nuvole se ne erano andate così com’erano arrivate, dissolvendo la prospettiva di un temporale. Le poche gocce venute giù erano servite soltanto a bagnare, di poco, l’erba e la terra e a pulire l’aria dalla polvere.

Il fiume scorreva lento in quel punto e la portata d’acqua era al minimo dell’anno. Si sedette sulla sponda, le braccia alle ginocchia e il mento basso. Non riusciva più ad ammirare quella natura che lo circondava. Il dolore era profondo e senza via di scampo. Nessuno con cui poterlo condividere.

Aveva la possibilità di scegliere sul serio, adesso. Solo lui e la verità. Lui e la consapevolezza. Lui e la possibilità di dimenticare e andare avanti. Se avesse potuto riaddormentarsi e dimenticare tutto nuovamente, come Zeila... Definitivamente. Avrebbe sorriso all’amica e ricominciato daccapo. Avrebbe amato e sarebbe cresciuto e invecchiato in quella città, il suo mondo. Invece, gli era toccato un’altra sorte a cui era inutile anche solo immaginare di ribellarsi. Per il semplice motivo che aveva già deciso.

La brezza gli carezzò i capelli. Li sentì lunghi sul collo. Pensò che, preso dagli eventi, era tanto che non li tagliava. Ricordò altri capelli, lunghi, morbidi e udì una voce canzonarlo e risuonare lontano, sempre più.

Sapeva esattamente cosa fare, anche se l’attesa lo avrebbe logorato. Quella visita all’amica voleva essere solo una conferma di ciò che già sospettava. Lei non ricordava e quindi era salva. Se lui avesse mantenuto lo stesso atteggiamento con tutti, gli sarebbe stato facile portare a termine il suo piano e senza farci andare di mezzo alcuno. Pensò ai genitori di Zeila. Sebbene l’amica li avesse messo al corrente di qualcosa, il fatto di vedere che sia lui che la figlia non ricordavano nulla, li avrebbe spinti al silenzio. Per il bene di tutti. E lui sarebbe stato al gioco, finché sarebbe giunto il momento.

Gli risuonavano ancora le parole, le grida, la luce e il buio di quella notte. Gli martellava nella testa quell’odore intenso, meraviglioso e nauseante, inebriante e ossessivo. E attorno, rosso, ovunque il rosso di quel fiore. Non una, ma decine, centinaia di stupende rose rosse, le rose perfette.

La conversione. E, finalmente, aveva capito.

Erano stati nuovamente legati e portati al centro del palco. Milo si era allontanato, riunendosi e disperdendosi tra gli altri, in platea, tutti con indosso lunghe tuniche nere. Le guardie erano scomparse. Furono intonate delle nenie che iniziarono lente, ripetitive, per continuare sempre più possenti, cadenzate e angoscianti. Non sapeva dire quanto tempo trascorse.

Le poche candele sparse che rischiaravano la sala furono spente e il monitor gigante diffuse d’un tratto quella luce bluastra che Max conosceva bene. Si voltò verso l’amica e le lesse in volto la disperazione. Le nenie, che nel frattempo si erano trasformate in urla indistinte, smisero di colpo. Il monitor aveva assunto il colore bianco che precedeva il sopraggiungere degli Eminentissimi.

E infine giunsero. I tre Saggi. Bianchi e identici. Sorrisero quieti alle spalle dei due prigionieri.

In un solo gesto, tutti gli astanti indossarono una maschera blu e, sempre all’unisono, teli scuri furono sollevati da quelle che si svelarono essere enormi ceste distribuite intorno al palco.

Tutt’oggi non sapeva dire se realmente vi fossero dei fiori là dentro. Ricordava l’improvviso rosso abbagliante del monitor fluire e poggiarsi lieve ma possente sul contenuto delle ceste e questo splendere fulgido, diffondendo un profumo che stordiva. Da quel momento i ricordi divennero sbiaditi, ma non scomparvero.

Qualcuno con la voce di Milo si alzò sopra gli altri e invocò l’immenso potere dei Saggi, rendendo loro grazie. E, non appena la loro potenza raggiunse l’apice, costui si avvicinò a Max.

“Comincerò da te, per primo. Se faremo presto, rischierete di meno.”

Max si sforzò di tenere gli occhi aperti, ma un sonno immenso glieli chiudeva. Milo iniziò con le domande. Gli chiese chi altri fossero a conoscenza della loro situazione, chi era coinvolto. Che cosa sapesse esattamente e che intenzioni avesse. E ancora gli chiese di Sara e Tambroon, del tempo trascorso al Centro, della sua amicizia con Zeila, di ciò che aveva saputo dai Cemento.

Sebbene fosse difficile, Max si rese conto di poter tenere sotto controllo la propria volontà. Era come mesi prima, in classe, con la Rumpa. Tutti erano storditi, tranne lui e la professoressa che indossava gli occhiali. E Milo, che si era voltato verso la finestra. Solo adesso se ne spiegava la ragione.

Rispose a ogni domanda, senza far trapelare in alcun modo nulla che potesse compromettere gli altri. Si sforzò di essere sempre presente a se stesso e di scegliere le risposte più convincenti senza al contempo svelare alcunché. Cercò anche di mantenere l’attenzione di Milo su di sé, affinché tutte le domande fossero rivolte a lui e non all’amica.

Ci riuscì. Milo gli si dedicò completamente, chiedendogli anche cosa sapesse Zeila. Poi, soddisfatto, si rivolse alla ragazza. Questa, tuttavia, ebbe difficoltà a parlare, essendo stata esposta al potere della rosa da troppo tempo, così Milo si decise ad avviare l’ultima fase della conversione, considerandosi sufficientemente appagato dalle risposte di Max.

“E ora facciamo sì che nulla di questa sera e che riguardi la Setta e i suoi segreti, rimanga nella vostra memoria.”

La luce rossa vibrò ancora più intensa e una specie di lampo li accecò. Poi, più nulla, fino al risveglio, a casa.

A suo tempo, Zeila gli aveva raccontato ciò che aveva saputo dei Portatori di Spirito e della loro venuta a fine mese. Il loro vero nome era Pentakei e avrebbero sostato per circa due settimane presso una radura nella foresta. Non gli aveva saputo spiegare di preciso, però, dove si trovasse questo luogo. Gli unici a conoscere esattamente l’ubicazione erano le guardie delegate agli scambi e i genitori della ragazza che lui non poteva e non voleva coinvolgere.

Il loro sogno e anche la speranza dei Cemento erano stati di fuggire con i Pentakei. Fuori e lontano dal potere dei Saggi. Nessuno di loro c’era riuscito. Quello era l’unico modo per uscire dalla città, per poter cercare e aiutare Sara e Tambroon. Milo aveva detto che si erano trasformati in guerrieri. Gli sembravano così strane quelle parole. Sara, esile e bellissima. Tambroon, incollato alla sua Speedy. Non poteva lasciarli soli in mezzo a chissà quali pericoli. Immaginò il deserto fuori da Syrako, al limitare della foresta, oltre la barriera di potere. Immaginò i suoi amici vagare tra la sabbia, combattere contro nemici sconosciuti, rimanere feriti. Forse era troppo tardi o, forse, poteva ancora fare qualcosa.

Camminava nella foresta, senza meta. Distratto, tra il fogliame e la voce del vento. Vi giunse senza accorgersene. Il Rudere, casa di Levante. C’era qualcosa, all’interno, che non poteva abbandonare all’oblio; il ritratto di Chiara, con le ultime parole scritte per lei. Lo prese e andò via, certo che anche la poetessa avrebbe voluto.

Rifece il percorso all'indietro e, non appena sbucò nella radura dove Zeila si era soffermata indecisa sulla direzione da prendere, vide una sagoma seduta al centro, immobile tra l’erba. Per un attimo pensò all’amica, poi si accorse che si trattava del padre, Andrea. Aveva gli occhi chiusi ed era come se respirasse la foresta. Le gambe erano incrociate e le braccia scendevano leggere sulle ginocchia. Il rumore dei suoi passi, sebbene cercasse di muoversi con la massima circospezione, lo destarono da quella solitaria contemplazione.

L’uomo aprì gli occhi e gli sguardi s’incrociarono, sorrise. Non gli chiese nulla, sebbene fosse lecito domandarsi cosa ci facesse lui, ancora convalescente, in mezzo alla foresta e da solo. Lo invitò, invece, a sedersi accanto. Ad ascoltare la natura.

Max acconsentì, ma poco dopo non riuscì a frenare la voglia di capire se Andrea conoscesse il Rifugio.

“Viene spesso da queste parti?”

“Dovrei chiederti la stessa cosa, non credi?”

“Già. Facevo solo una passeggiata.”

“È un posto piuttosto difficile da raggiungere, per chi non conosce la strada.” Lo scrutava, Andrea, senza però smettere di sorridere.

Max si chiese fino a che punto Zeila ricordasse e cosa avesse raccontato ai suoi genitori. Avrebbe dovuto adattarsi ai suoi ricordi. Decise di rischiare.

“Sì, è vero. Mi ci ha portato sua figlia, qualche tempo fa. È il posto dove si rifugiava da piccola.”

“Questa radura?”

Max si trovò in difficoltà, ma non volle tirarsi indietro. “No. Qui vicino c’è una vecchia casa diroccata, appartenuta a una poetessa vissuta anni or sono. È un posto particolare, selvaggio e affascinante.” Ora era lui che scrutava l’altro, aveva accettato la sfida e ora era curioso di andare fino in fondo.

Quello si fece serio, attento. “No, Max. Zeila non ricorda nulla del vostro rifugio. Da quando si è svegliata le ho fatto molte domande, volevo capire fino a che punto rammentasse. Le ho chiesto di te e della casa diroccata in cui ti eri rifugiato, ma mi ha guardato come se non capissi cosa stessi dicendo e mi ha detto chiaramente che l’ultima cosa che ricorda era te e lei che correvate sugli argini dell’Anapios. Null’altro. Tu me ne stai invece parlando. Cos’altro ricordi, Max?”

Gli occhi di Max riflettevano il verde intenso della foresta, i capelli si confondevano con l’oro del sole. “Che importanza può avere?” Rispose, amaro.

Andrea si alzò, invitando l’altro a fare lo stesso e a seguirlo. Si diressero verso la zona più alta della radura, laddove un’enorme roccia prorompeva tra cespugli di alloro e peri selvatici. Si arrampicarono fin sulla sommità. “Guarda.” Gli disse.

Max si voltò nella direzione che l’uomo gli indicava. Dall’alto si poteva guardare oltre il fiume, verso la foresta e un indefinito orizzonte.

“Vedi? Oltre il fiume e la foresta c’è l’ignoto. Tutto un mondo oltre a quello che noi conosciamo. Per qualcuno può significare la libertà.” Fece una pausa, senza distogliere gli occhi dall’orizzonte. “Io non so cosa realmente ricordi. Capisco, però, dai tuoi occhi che non sei più il ragazzo che ho conosciuto. È successo qualcosa e tu sei cambiato. Il tuo mondo è cambiato.” Si voltò a fissarlo. “Sai, ho sempre pensato che esistano due generi di libertà. Quella che si cerca e insegue anche per tutta una vita, costretti da qualcosa che ci fa ritenere di non essere liberi, e quella che si conquista qui.” E accennò alla testa. Io e Hailana abbiamo cercato la libertà fuori da questa terra e l’abbiamo trovato nella nostra vita di ogni giorno. Non è stato facile riuscire a capire e ad accettare, ma per te è diverso.” Gli pose una mano su una spalla. “Quando il confine di ciò che abbiamo sempre creduto reale si lacera, non è più possibile convincersi che sia tutto come prima e non provare a dare un’occhiata a cosa c’è oltre.” Respirò, profondamente. “Vai avanti, Max, non ti perdere nella sofferenza del rimpianto.”

Max lo aveva ascoltato in silenzio e adesso era stordito. Era come se gli avesse letto nel cuore, come se avesse compreso il suo dolore. Era vero che qualcosa era ormai andato in frantumi. La sua vecchia vita, la consapevolezza della realtà che si mostrava d’un tratto diversa, crudele, sconosciuta. E, con quei cocci, lui si era profondamente ferito.

Sentiva di potersi fidare di quell’uomo. Si aprì a uno sfogo liberatorio in cui gli raccontò ogni cosa, mentre le ore trascorsero veloci e sui loro volti si dipinse la luce rosea del tramonto.

Si vedevano ogni giorno di nascosto, presso la radura in cui si erano incontrati, che poi era anche quella in cui i Pentakei avrebbero montato il campo tra pochi giorni. Andrea lo istruiva su quel popolo, la loro lingua, le loro abitudini. E, insieme, perfezionavano nei dettagli il piano di Max per fuggire da Syrako. Sarebbe stato una partenza senza ritorno. Andrea ci tenne a chiarire la situazione ma, visto la tenacia del ragazzo, non continuò oltre. Si rese conto in breve che Max sapeva esattamente ciò che voleva. Il rimorso più grande lo provava nei confronti dei genitori. Avrebbero sofferto enormemente per la sua partenza. Non solo, il Sistema si sarebbe vendicato su di loro, privandoli del loro punteggio e, probabilmente, anche del loro lavoro. Andrea gli promise che avrebbe vegliato su di loro e li avrebbe aiutati a superare qualunque difficoltà. Inoltre, non li avrebbe neanche potuto salutare. Metterli a conoscenza di qualcosa, significava metterli in pericolo e lui sperava che nessun altro dovesse pagare per la decisione che aveva preso.

Andrea cercò di tracciare una mappa dettagliata della zona intorno a Syrako perché l’unica esistente, quella che i ragazzi ricevevano a scuola per essere studiata in geografia, era decisamente lacunosa e non attendibile.

“Non possiamo sapere cosa realmente ci sia là fuori, cos’è che ti aspetta. Dove vengano inviati i ragazzi, quali siano i confini delle tre città. In fondo, conosciamo Pamus e Katòs solo per i racconti che abbiamo letto. Potrebbero essere inesistenti, solo un’invenzione, per ciò che ne possiamo sapere.”

“Niente allora avrebbe senso.” Max era perplesso.

“Sì, hai ragione. È inutile arrovellarci oltre. Tu presto saprai ed io continuerò a immaginare.”

“Posso chiederti una cosa?” Chiese Max, riflettendo.

Andrea gli fece un cenno di assenso col capo.

L’altro cercò di misurare le parole. “Perché, negli anni, conoscendo bene i Pentakei, non hai più tentato di fuggire con la tua famiglia?”

Andrea scosse le spalle. “Ho provato cos’è la sofferenza, in quei tre anni di prigionia, sebbene con me non abbiano usato mezzi come la conversione. Non solo fisica, intendo. Stare senza le persone che ami, non sapere nulla di loro, che fine possano aver fatto. Quando le ho ritrovate, è stato come rinascere. Non avrei messo a repentaglio la loro sicurezza mai più, per nulla al mondo.” Sospirò. “So, che in questo momento mi giudicherai un codardo…”

“No. Anzi.” Aveva concluso Max.

A casa Max ripensò alla faccenda delle mappe. Si ricordò che, durante i ripassi con Sara, lei gli aveva mostrato una cartina diversa dalla sua con, tracciata, una strada che portava da Syrako a Katòs. Lei non si era saputa spiegare il motivo di quella differenza tra le copie, eppure quelle mappe le aveva distribuite tutte il professor Gatti. Ricordò le parole di Milo: “Lui è uno di noi…” Forse per sbaglio il professore aveva consegnato una mappa che solo il loro gruppo possedeva, che non avrebbe dovuto svelare. Si alzò di colpo e andò verso la scrivania. Si era ricordato che l’aveva scambiata per sbaglio con la sua, durante i ripassi e ora doveva essere ancora lì, da qualche parte. La trovò, difatti, e la mise nello zaino, sperando gli sarebbe tornata utile.

Si guardò intorno. Cosa doveva portare con sé? Cosa gli sarebbe servito? Mancava poco, oramai e tutto quel che era lì attorno sarebbe diventato un ricordo. Aprì l’armadio e tirò fuori qualche cambio: indumenti estivi, maglioni pesanti, un giubbotto, pantaloni, biancheria e un berretto. Cercò nei cassetti: un paio di forbici, qualche piccolo attrezzo, una torcia a dinamo. In una tasca ben nascosta infilò il libro e il ritratto di Levante, il carillon aggiustato di Sara, la sua lettera. Prese anche il ciondolo che aveva giurato le avrebbe restituito e se lo mise al collo.

Pensò a come si sarebbe difeso, entrando in una guerra. Mise uno spray antizanzare, le sue scarpe nuove, un metro, un bastone, polvere urticante. Lo zaino era già stracolmo e mancavano ancora le provviste. Lo svuotò sul letto e ricominciò daccapo. Eliminò le cianfrusaglie lasciando solo qualche capo d’abbigliamento e il contenuto della tasca segreta. Poi, si ripromise di farci entrare dell’acqua e qualche panino. In seguito, si sarebbe arrangiato. Nascose velocemente lo zaino sotto il letto e guardò l’orologio. Era già l’ora di correre alla radura, dove Andrea lo aspettava per gli ultimi preparativi. Si erano messi d’accordo che, in quegli ultimi giorni d’agosto, lui avrebbe monitorato quotidianamente la foresta per accorgersi prontamente dell’arrivo dei Pentakei ed evitare le guardie. Allora, si sarebbe messo in contatto con loro facendosi riconoscere e spiegando la situazione. Avrebbe presentato Max e li avrebbe convinti a portarlo con loro. Questo era il piano e doveva funzionare.

Max era eccitato e inquieto, si rendeva conto inoltre che, senza l’aiuto di Andrea, non sarebbe riuscito a portare a termine quello che si era prefisso. Era grato a quell’uomo, sebbene notasse in lui, ogni giorno che trascorrevano insieme elaborando le successive mosse da fare, che qualcosa lo turbava, quasi come se la nostalgia e il rimpianto per ciò che lui non era riuscito a fare, lo attanagliassero.

Glielo disse, quella mattina e lui fu rassicurante, come di solito. “Non ti preoccupare per me, è normale avere un po’ di malinconia, ma non tornerei indietro, Max, non potrei e non voglio. Ho imparato a non avere paura delle mie emozioni, anche se queste a volte significano nostalgia o anche tristezza. Perché poi, guardo a ciò che ho ed è molto più grande di ciò che non ho potuto vivere.”

Max gli sorrise, non proprio convinto.

E un giorno arrivarono. Andrea gli disse di averli avvistati, addentrarsi nella foresta e cominciare a prender possesso della radura montando l’accampamento. Erano scortati dalle guardie che sarebbero rimaste fino a che l’accampamento fosse stato completamente pronto, per poi spostarsi nel raggio di circa un chilometro intorno, per sorvegliare la zona. I controlli erano più serrati del previsto, evidentemente il Delegato preferiva una maggiore sicurezza e questo avrebbe significato problemi maggiori.

“Non ti devi preoccupare, Max” Lo aveva rassicurato, Andrea. “Anche se il Delegato dovesse utilizzare l’intera guardia civica per preservare l’accesso alla radura, riusciremo a passare. Conosco bene il fiume e la foresta e non saranno certo un manipolo di stipendiati al servizio di una tunica lunga a fermarmi.”

Così fu. Riuscì a contattare i rappresentanti di quel popolo e a farsi riconoscere. Tra di essi riconobbe il bambino che aveva salvato diciotto anni prima. Si era fatto un bel ragazzo, Gilko, una guida del suo popolo. Matana, invece, uno degli anziani a cui lui si era maggiormente affezionato, era morto oramai da parecchio. I giovani che lui aveva conosciuto, adesso erano madri e padri, rappresentanti e guide del popolo dei Pentakei.

Lo accolsero con affetto e gratitudine. Ricordavano ancora quei due giovani innamorati che avevano cercato di fuggire con loro verso la libertà. Non avevano potuto fare nulla, quella volta, se non incoraggiarli a correre, a raggiungerli.

Andrea gli parlò di Max, raccontando loro il minimo necessario. Disse loro che mai, da quel giorno, diciotto anni prima, aveva chiesto loro un favore, adesso però era giunto il momento.

Era pericoloso per il loro popolo andare contro le leggi di Syrako, ne era consapevole. Le cose erano cambiate, la sicurezza della città decuplicata. Rischiavano di farsi per sempre allontanare dalla città, perdendo così la possibilità di effettuare essenziali scambi e commerci. Andrea non voleva che ci andassero di mezzo, tuttavia disse loro che aveva calcolato ogni cosa, ogni più piccolo dettaglio e nessuno avrebbe corso pericolo.

Ribadirono che gli avrebbero dato una risposta un paio di giorni prima della loro partenza. Era una decisione importante da prendere e doveva essere riunito il Consiglio.

Max era inquieto. L’attesa lo snervava, rendendosi conto che tutto dipendeva dalla decisione dei Pentakei. Aveva creduto sarebbe stato più semplice ma, evidentemente, anche tra quella gente così estranea al suo mondo si era diffusa la consapevolezza e il timore che la situazione a Syrako non era più come prima. Le guardie del Delegato, diffidenti, erano rimaste nella radura fino a che l’ultima tenda fu montata, controllando merci e persone. Inoltre, si stabilirono più vicini e numerosi di quanto era stato previsto, bivaccando giorno e notte e non più dandosi il cambio come in precedenza.

Beatrice notò l’inquietudine del figlio, ma lo addebitò ancora al trauma dell’incidente al fiume. Pensava che, con il passare del tempo, sarebbe tornato a essere il ragazzo spensierato di prima, il Max scanzonato e impudente che tante volte aveva redarguito e che ora desiderava ritornasse a essere, così lo invogliava a uscire e a ricominciare a frequentare ragazzi e ragazze della sua età. Lui, però, usciva solo per incontrare Andrea, senza dare alcuna spiegazione ai genitori e rimanendo, il resto del tempo, chiuso in camera sua, dimenticandosi spesso di andare anche a pranzare.

Perfino Zeila cominciava a preoccuparsi per il suo amico. Come promesso, lo aveva cercato per trascorrere del tempo insieme, ma lui tirava fuori sempre qualche scusa per evitarla. L’unico felice della situazione era Melanzana, che si godeva quasi per l’intera giornata il suo padrone, pisolando beato sul suo letto o le ginocchia.

E finalmente, una sera, Andrea, infischiandosene di controlli e coprifuoco, bussò alla finestra della sua stanza. Era giunto il momento tanto atteso, la decisione era stata presa e bisognava andare al campo ad affrontare la verità. Quella gente avrebbe deciso il suo destino e non solo.

Max si vestì in un attimo e uscì dalla finestra, con il cuore accelerato e il passo spedito dietro l’amico. Rimasero in silenzio per tutto il tragitto. Avevano studiato un percorso sicuro che li avrebbe portati direttamente all’accampamento senza doversi avvicinarsi ai blocchi, dovendo attraversare, però, in alcuni tratti, il fiume. Giunsero alla radura bagnati fradici.

Seduti in cerchio intorno a un alto falò, i membri del Consiglio degli Anziani li attendevano. Erano donne e uomini vestiti con abiti sgargianti, molto simili a quelli che erano soliti indossare i genitori di Zeila. Una forte fragranza aromatica giungeva dal rogo dove, alcuni uomini a turno, bruciavano piccoli bastoncini scuri. Disposti in gruppi, giovani e bambini osservavano rispettosi la scena da lontano, qualche cane si dondolava nervoso da una parte all’altra del campo, inseguendo le rosse scintille che si levavano dalla brace e che volteggiavano verso l’alto, simili a mulinelli. La conversazione, piuttosto vivace in quella lingua ancora sconosciuta per Max, s’interruppe al loro arrivo. Il nuovo capo, una donna bassa e piuttosto grassa, di nome Iscira, che aveva sostituito Matana alla guida del Consiglio, si alzò e, cortese, indicò ai due il posto dove sedersi.

“Sei sicuro che le Guardie non passino da queste parti, stasera?” Aveva chiesto Max, timoroso, all’amico, prima di accomodarsi in terra.

“Per legge devono mantenersi a una certa distanza. Violerebbero il patto stipulato cento secoli fa dai Saggi con i rappresentanti di questo popolo.” Aveva risposto Andrea, facendo cenno all’altro di zittirsi.

Iscira iniziò a parlare, senza che Max potesse comprendere più di una o due parole, voltandosi ogni tanto verso Andrea, che annuiva impassibile. Poi, intervennero a turno quasi tutti i consiglieri, tranne due che rimasero in silenzio. Alla fine, Iscira disse qualcosa e numerose mani si alzarono contemporaneamente. Se non fosse stato per la serietà del momento, Max avrebbe riso. Un’ora e più di ragionamenti senza capire nulla e ora il tutto si risolveva con un’alzata di mano. Contò le mani in alto. Erano la maggioranza. Il problema era capire se quella fosse la maggioranza che concordava nell’accettarlo o, al contrario, quella che gli negava aiuto. Istintivamente, si voltò verso l’amico a fianco: Andrea sorrideva.

L’incontro terminò con abbracci e baci reciproci e la presentazione ai condottieri del popolo, ragazzi di circa la sua età che rappresentavano le loro braccia e la loro forza. Notò che, sopra la tunica identica a quella degli altri, questi giovani indossavano delle lunghe spade. Lo fece notare ad Andrea.

“Il popolo dei Pentakei è sì pacifico, ma non stupido. Se fossero assaliti da un qualche nemico, saprebbero difendersi, tutto qui.” Non sapeva bene perché, ma a Max spiacque trovare anche tra quella gente, che forse aveva un poco idealizzato, i germi di quella violenza che aborriva e che adesso i suoi amici si trovavano a vivere pur non volendolo.

Ci furono balli, canti e un rinfresco. Max fu assalito da bambini vocianti che lo tirarono insieme a loro, in una girandola di danze e, per la prima volta, assaggiò il famoso liquore a base di miele che tra i Syrakosiani aveva dato il nome a quel popolo: Lo Spirito. Dopodiché, con la testa che gli girava, si accomiatò e si diresse, non senza difficoltà, verso casa.

Il sole splendeva già alto, caldi raggi filtravano dalle imposte. Quella del trentuno di agosto, sarebbe stata l’ultima mattina a Syrako. Erano trascorsi quindici giorni da quando i Pentakei erano giunti in città.

Era strano pensarci, quasi fosse solo un gioco, una fantasia. Si alzò, sfiorando con la mano le lenzuola. La notte seguente avrebbe fatto solo finta di andare a letto. In piena notte, sarebbe andato all’appuntamento con Andrea, che lo attendeva vicino al fiume, sotto casa sua. Lì, avrebbero concordato le ultime cose, dopodiché lui avrebbe proseguito per la radura. E, finalmente, con le prime luci dell’alba sarebbe partito con la carovana dei Pentakei. Sbirciò sotto il letto. Lo zaino era stato chiuso. Vi aveva aggiunto dell’acqua, qualche panino e delle scatolette. Quando i suoi genitori avrebbero scoperto la sua fuga, sarebbe stato troppo tardi, lui avrebbe già oltrepassato il varco e la barriera, celato tra coloro che sarebbero stati, anche se per poco, i suoi nuovi compagni di vita.

Doveva lasciare un biglietto ai genitori? Forse sì, ma sarebbe stato breve – pensò – e conciso.

_Non posso darvi alcuna spiegazione, se non quella che devo andare. Sto e starò bene, forse un giorno ci rivedremo. Non cercatemi, è inutile. Vi vorrò bene per sempre,_

_Max._

Sufficiente per tranquillizzare Beatrice e non far uscir di testa Gaudenzio? No, di certo. Ma era il massimo che poteva fare. Ripiegò in quattro il foglietto e lo nascose nel cassetto della scrivania, sotto un mucchio di fogli bianchi. Lo ebbe appena richiuso, che la porta fu spalancata e Beatrice gli annunciò la visita di Zeila. Non era certo, ma gli sembrò di vedere l’occhio di sua madre cadere sul cassetto che si chiudeva. Si ripromise, non appena l’amica se ne fosse andata, di cambiare posto al biglietto.

Zeila era più carina del solito. Si era ripresa perfettamente ed era serena e sorridente. Lui, invece, non doveva apparire al massimo della forma se la ragazza continuava a fissarlo con disappunto, dicendogli che lo trovava dimagrito e con le occhiaie. Max fece spallucce. Non aveva molta voglia di chiacchierare, sebbene consapevole che era l’ultima volta che poteva stare in sua compagnia. Lei intuì che qualcosa non andava.

“Max, sei sicuro di stare bene?”

“Non mi fare il terzo grado, per favore.”

“Anche un po’ nervosetto, eh?” Spalmò della marmellata di albicocche su una fetta di pane, parte della colazione del ragazzo.

“Buona.” Disse, addentandola e poi: “Senti, se ti decidi a mangiare e a indossare qualcosa di più decoroso, ti dico dove andremo insieme questa mattina.”

Max abbassò lo sguardo al proprio abbigliamento: un paio di mutandoni con degli orsetti blu. Divenne rosso fino alle orecchie.

“Ero ancora in dormiveglia quando sei arrivata tu.” Accennò ai mutandoni. “Non c’è di che scandalizzarsi.”. E aggiunse, stizzito. “E poi, ti ho visto a casa, tu dormi con un pigiama rosa con i fiocchetti.”

Zeila gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Allora, ti vuoi muovere?” E, a voce più bassa. “Andiamo a trovare Karim.”

Max era già arrivato alla porta della sua stanza, quando si voltò indietro. Zeila, reagì all’istante. “Embé? Cos’è quella faccia? Non credi sia ora di fare pace?”

“Più di quanto tu possa credere.” Disse Max, senza aggiungere altro e andandosi a cambiare.


	23. Chapter 23

Le camminava a fianco, in silenzio. Il selciato polveroso riluceva al sole. Aveva deciso di andare a trovare Karim prima della partenza, non voleva che dell’astio rimanesse tra di loro. Aveva sempre ammirato e rispettato quel ragazzo e gli dispiaceva di averlo così profondamente ferito a causa della sua superficialità. Inoltre, gli avrebbe fatto piacere incontrare un’ultima volta la sua famiglia.

Immerso nei pensieri, non fece caso a Zeila che continuava a ripetergli qualcosa. “Ehi, Max, hai ascoltato quel che ti ho detto?”

“Cosa?”

“Va bene, lascia perdere, siamo quasi arrivati. E mi raccomando, gentilezza e umiltà.”

La mamma di Karim fu felice di vederli. Li accolse con la sua consueta e spontanea cordialità e li obbligò a rinfrescarsi con una limonata. Karim era alla vigna e uno dei fratelli fu felice di accompagnarli. Non mancava molto alla vendemmia e l’uva aveva bisogno delle ultime particolari cure.

Da lontano lo videro immerso tra i pampini, con un cappello di paglia a falde larghe e una specie di forbice in mano, sfoltire i grappoli dai racimoli danneggiati. Lui non si accorse della visita se non quando il fratello gli fece un fischio. Quando si voltò, Max vide il viso abbronzato e sudato dell’amico mostrare chiaramente i segni della fatica e gli fu inevitabile paragonarsi a lui, il cui unico impegno era rifare il letto quando Beatrice lo obbligava e la cui unica occupazione, nella quale oltretutto eccelleva, era cacciarsi nei guai.

Lo sguardo di Karim vagò da Max a Zeila, fermandosi su quest’ultima, interrogativo.

La ragazza cercò di mostrare un’aria disinvolta, sebbene si sentisse a disagio. Era parecchio che non vedeva l’amico. Non lo aveva più cercato, semplicemente, e ora si sentiva una vigliacca. Almeno, per Max, valeva la scusa del litigio.

“Ehilà!” Disse, eccessivamente entusiasta. Karim non rispose, inarcando il sopracciglio destro.

“Brutto segno”, pensò Max, osservandolo e ripeté anche lui: “Ehilà”, con una voce in falsetto e in maniera talmente patetica, che Zeila spalancò gli occhi per il disagio.

Fu Karim a stupirli. “Ho saputo che siete stati male a causa di uno stupido scherzo di Federico.”

Max colse al balzo l’opportunità. “Più o meno. Grazie di esserti interessato. Come vedi, ora va tutto bene.”

“Già.” Fece coro Zeila, sollevata e continuò, per evitare che un nuovo silenzio calasse tra di loro: “Vedo che è quasi pronta.” Disse, indicando l’uva.

Karim non aveva distolto lo sguardo un attimo dalla ragazza. “Faremo la vendemmia a metà settembre.” Ribadì, continuando a guardarla negli occhi. E aggiunse, a sorpresa. “Se volete, potete venire. Qui da noi è una festa. Si raccoglie l’uva e la si pigia. Si mangia qualcosa, si beve, si balla. Se volete…”

“Oh, senz’altro. Non mancheremo per nulla al mondo!” Esclamò lei, entusiasta e aggiunse, dandogli di gomito: “Vero, Max?”

Lui la guardò, indeciso. Gli arrivò, istantanea, un’altra gomitata. “Ma ceeerto. Farò di tutto per non mancare.”. Dichiarò, sorridente, incrociando le dita.

Zeila continuò nella sua opera di paciere. “Sai, Karim, Max ti voleva dire qualcos’altro.” Fissò esplicita l’amico che la contraccambiò titubante

“Beh, Karim, è vero. Sono venuto per fare pace. Se vuoi…”

Zeila scuoteva la testa, indispettita da tanta loquacità. Karim invece non rispose nulla e tese la mano destra. Un sospiro di Zeila e un “Ahio” di Max, suggellarono quella ritrovata amicizia.

Erano rimasti un bel po’ insieme. Giunta l’ora di rincasare, Karim salutò calorosamente l’amica, un po’ meno Max. Quest’ultimo si rese perfettamente conto che il rapporto tra di loro non era tornato come qualche mese addietro. Qualcosa si era rotto e, forse, per sempre. Riconquistare stima e amicizia, avrebbe richiesto tempo e lui di tempo, in quella città, non ne aveva più. Le persone, gli amici che amava presto sarebbero diventati struggenti ricordi. Gli strinse la mano e, approfittando di una distrazione della ragazza, gli mormorò sottovoce. “Desidero veramente che le cose tra noi tornino come prima, credimi. Sappi che ti stimo moltissimo e, qualunque cosa accada, so di poter contare su di te per proteggere Zeila.”

Karim lo guardò interrogativo, ricambiando il saluto.

Al bivio, Zeila e Max si separarono. Lui le disse che voleva passare dal belvedere, che voleva stare un po’ da solo. Lei, immusonita, lo lasciò andare. La guardò per qualche minuto scendere per il viale, scomparire all’orizzonte abbagliata dal sole. Forse, per l’ultima volta.

Si sedette sulla panchina di Sara. C’era sempre un gradevole odore di salsedine, lassù. Poco più avanti c’erano alcune persone, una donna e un bambino che giocava con un cane. Gli venne un tuffo al cuore quando vide che si trattava di Giuseppina con Nicolas e Fumosa. Anche loro lo riconobbero e gli si avvicinarono, sorridenti. Fumosa gli saltò addosso, riconoscendolo e leccandogli le mani. Nicolas emise un grido di contentezza e gli saltò sulle ginocchia. Giuseppina s’informò sul suo stato di salute.

“Le notizie viaggiano in fretta,” scherzò.

“Lo abbiamo saputo dal panettiere. Glielo ha detto la domestica di un’amica del Consigliere.” Gli si sedette accanto.

“Sono importante, allora.”

“Dai, parlo sul serio.” Borbottò Giuseppina. “Sono felice che tu e la tua amica vi siate ristabiliti. È stato proprio uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, quello del figlio del Delegato.”

Max non rispose e continuò a osservarli, sorridente. Guardare gli occhi di quel bambino era come rivedere quelli di Sara.

“Sembra più sereno, dall’ultima volta che l’ho visto.” Disse, indicando il piccolo che si era rimesso a giocare con il cane.

“Chiede sempre di sua sorella, Max. Però, i bambini guariscono in fretta. E tutti noi facciamo il possibile per aiutarlo a essere sereno.”

Max si alzò e raggiunse Nicolas al centro della piazzetta, con il quale si mise a giocare. Fumosa, eccitata, correva dall’uno all’altro, guaendo e saltando.

“Ti vuole bene, gli piaci.” Disse Nicolas, d’un tratto.

“Piace anche a me. È una cagnolina proprio simpatica.”

Il bambino si fermò, l’espressione divenne seria. “Ora che Giuseppina non ci può sentire, me lo puoi dire dov’è veramente mia sorella? Sai, a casa non ne vogliono parlare. Io so che tu la cerchi, le puoi dire quando la vedrai che mi manca tanto? Se è andata via perché l’ho fatta arrabbiare, le prometto che sarò buonissimo, basta che torna.” Aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

Max gli fece una carezza. “Tu sei già buonissimo. Me l’ha detto tua sorella, sai? E lei non è andata via perché non voleva stare più con voi. Ha dovuto.”

“Ma tu la ritroverai, giusto?”

Max non riusciva a capire quale fosse il motivo di tanta sicurezza. Sapeva che i bambini erano più sensibili e perspicaci degli adulti ma Nicolas era davvero sicuro di ciò che diceva. “E tu, perché credi che io la voglia cercare?” Gli chiese.

“Perché sei innamorato di lei, no? Le persone innamorate non si lasciano andare.”

“A volte però non è proprio possibile fermare una persona.”

Ora il bambino sembrò arrabbiarsi. “Tu hai detto che lei non voleva, ma è dovuta andar via. E quindi tu la cercherai e la riporterai da noi.” Stringeva i pugni, Nicolas, guardandolo con aria di sfida.

Max gli si inginocchiò accanto, per poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi. “Ascolta bene, Nicolas. Io voglio bene a tua sorella e ti voglio dire la verità. Hai ragione, ho deciso di andare cercarla. Ci proverò, con tutto me stesso, te lo prometto. Però, non so se ci riuscirò.”

Il bambino lo guardava speranzoso.

“Anche tu, però, mi devi promettere due cose.”

“Che cosa?”

“Che non dirai a nessuno quel che ti ho detto, neanche a Giuseppina.”

Il bambino fece cenno di sì con la testa.

“E che, se non ci riuscissi e non dovessi mai più ritornare…” Nicolas scosse la testa, come se quella ipotesi fosse inverosimile.

Max continuò: “Se dovesse accadere, tu devi promettermi che cercherai di continuare la tua vita serenamente, ricordando che anche Sara avrebbe voluto così.”

“Sì, sì, te lo prometto.” Sussurrò.

Max cercò di sdrammatizzare. “E poi, hai i tuoi genitori e Giuseppina da proteggere! Per non dire di Fumosa. Sai che hanno tutti bisogno di te.” Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

Nicolas annuì. Poi, come se avesse riflettuto su qualcosa, s’illuminò di un bellissimo sorriso. “Max, ho avuto una splendida idea, a proposito di Fumosa!” Si guardò intorno, prima di parlare. Giuseppina cominciava a osservarli sospettosa, chiedendosi il perché di tutto quel tempo fermi a confabulare.

Nicolas continuò. “Lei ti potrebbe aiutare nelle ricerche di Sara. Te l’affido, la porterai con te.”

Max si rese conto che forse non lo avrebbe dovuto mettere al corrente della situazione. Era pur sempre un bambino e lui era stato avventato. Ci mancava anche il cane dietro!

“Ma non capisci?” Insisteva il piccolo. “Conosce il suo odore, la rintraccerebbe se fiutasse le sue tracce. E ti potrebbe essere d’aiuto in caso di pericolo.”

Max scuoteva la testa. Ciò nonostante, a ogni secondo che passava e a ogni movimento del capo, l’idea gli sembrava sempre meno pazzesca.

“Se glielo chiedo io, Fumosa ti seguirebbe, io lo so. Lo hai visto, ti vuole bene.” Nicolas non aveva intenzione di demordere.

Max era pensieroso.

“Dai, Max. A Giuseppina dico che te la presto per un po’. Che la vuoi per giocare.”

“A te non mancherà?”

“Certo. Però so che ritornerà. Insieme a te e a Sara.”

“Forse, Nicolas, forse.”

“Ho capito. Forse.”

“Va bene, allora accetto.”

Si abbracciarono. Giuseppina fu messa al corrente della cosa e, pur stupita, non si oppose. Anche Fumosa, sebbene inizialmente non capisse, acconsentì a seguire di buon grado il ragazzo. Si salutarono e, con le lacrime agli occhi e Fumosa che gli trotterellava dietro, Max si diresse alla zona est.

Voleva solo sistemare la stanza. Come al solito, suo figlio aveva lasciato tutto in disordine. Lui le aveva proibito di “ficcare il naso” tra le sue cose, ma non poteva di certo permettere che quella camera diventasse un ricovero per pulci e ragni. Ci avrebbe messo pochissimo e, quando sarebbe tornato dalla passeggiata con Zeila, Max sarebbe stato felice e grato di ritrovare tutto pulito e profumato. Beh, forse.

Sistemò gli abiti buttati ovunque, ripose le scarpe, rifece il letto. Spazzò la stanza e, sotto il letto, tra rotolini di polvere, trovò lo zaino. Inizialmente, non ci fece caso, poi la curiosità prese il sopravvento e l’aprì. C’erano degli abiti, alcune cianfrusaglie e delle provviste. Aveva intenzione di fare una gita, suo figlio? Inarcò le sopracciglia. Non poteva mica strapazzarsi così, dopo ciò che gli era accaduto. E gli abiti? Perché dei cambi e per di più, invernali? Via, via che usciva gli indumenti dallo zaino, si sentiva sempre più irritata. Che volesse passare la notte al fiume? No, non glielo poteva mica permettere. Avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con lei al suo rientro.

Rimise nervosamente tutto a posto, dopodiché, iniziò a spolverare, prendendosela con Melly che le saltellava dietro e cercava di addentare lo spolverino. Giunta alla scrivania, ebbe un attimo di esitazione. Le tornò in mente quella mattina quando, entrata per annunciargli la visita di Zeila, lo aveva intravisto chiudere velocemente il cassetto. Cosa aveva da nascondere quel benedetto ragazzo?

Pur sentendosi un poco in colpa, pensò che, in fondo, lo faceva per il suo bene e che comunque lui non ne avrebbe saputo mai nulla. Si affacciò alla finestra e, assicuratasi che non ci fosse nessuno in arrivo, aprì il cassetto della scrivania.

Disordine e cianfrusaglie, non c’era altro. Fogli, penne, pezzi di matite, tubetti di colore asciutti, cicche masticate. Sospirò. Se avesse messo in ordine anche lì dentro? Sollevò il mucchio dei fogli. Max si sarebbe arrabbiato seriamente se lei avesse frugato tra le sue cose. Era meglio lasciare tutto com’era. Riponendo i fogli, vide un biglietto scivolare a terra. Lo prese e lo lesse.

Camminava sull’acciottolato, con la testa bassa e i pugni chiusi. Doveva fare in fretta. Non poteva sapere quando e dove, ma suo figlio sarebbe andato via. Il biglietto non lasciava dubbi: aveva intenzione di fuggire. Che assurdità! Non si poteva andar via da Syrako. Allora, cosa aveva intenzione di fare? E perché, poi? Era possibile che, dopo tutti i problemi e le disavventure vissute in quegli ultimi mesi, potesse ancora comportarsi da tale incosciente? Non poteva permetterlo.

Si era chiesta a chi poteva chiedere aiuto, chi conoscesse abbastanza il figlio per comprendere il suo atteggiamento e magari indurlo a cambiare idea. Non aveva avuto dubbi. L’unica persona che li aveva aiutati in quei mesi, che aveva tirato fuori dai guai Max ogni volta che vi si era cacciato. Il suo migliore amico, Milo.

E dire che in un’occasione avevano dubitato di lui. Quando, grazie all’aiuto di un’addetta postale loro amica, avevano scoperto che le lettere indirizzate a Tambroon, arrivavano a lui. La spiegazione era stata semplice: Tambroon stesso aveva chiesto alla Direzione del Centro di non voler essere contattato da nessuno, almeno per un po’. Milo aveva risposto alle lettere al posto suo, proprio per non far dispiacere a Max. Era una persona seria e generosa, un successore degno e probabilmente migliore del padre per la carica di Consigliere.

Era la prima volta che arrivava fino a quel punto della zona residenziale. Sapeva dove dirigersi grazie alle descrizioni e ai racconti del figlio. Sperò di poter parlare immediatamente con Milo e di risolvere tutto quanto prima. Non fu possibile.

Il maggiordomo, un ragazzo magro e piuttosto indisponente, le rispose che il signore non era in casa e che non sapeva quando sarebbe rientrato. Inutile qualunque insistenza. Così, pensò che l’unica cosa da fare fosse lasciargli un messaggio insieme al biglietto. Milo avrebbe capito. Spiegò tutto al maggiordomo, lasciandogli il foglio e raccomandandogli di fare attenzione e di consegnarlo al suo padrone insieme alle spiegazioni, non appena fosse rincasato.

“È questione di vita o di morte.” Concluse, in tono drammatico.

Non appena la donna si fu allontanata sul viale, Leandro, tenendo con due dita il foglio spiegazzato, lo poggiò schifato e indifferente su un mobile all’ingresso, per correre al piano di sopra, richiamato dal campanello della signora.

Non poteva certo portarla in casa. Che spiegazioni avrebbe potuto dare per giustificarne la presenza? Con Melanzana, poi, come avrebbe fatto? Giunto alla palazzina cinque, sesto semicerchio centrale, Max pensò fosse meglio sistemare Fumosa nel cortile sottostante casa, in attesa della partenza, prevista per quella notte. Anche se i genitori si fossero accorti della sua presenza, nessuno avrebbe potuto incolpare lui.

La legò con il guinzaglio all’albero di pesco, ripromettendosi di andare a procurarle cibo e acqua. Fortunatamente, in casa non c’era nessuno. Era probabile che i suoi genitori fossero andati a trovare qualche parente, come erano soliti fare la domenica. Prese il necessario e lo portò a Fumosa. Rincasando, incrociò il padre che tornava da una partita con gli amici.

“E mamma?”

La risposta di Gaudenzio fu un’alzata di spalle.

Quando anche lei rientrò, era più strana del solito. Non rivolse la parola a nessuno, guardando con aria di rimprovero il figlio. Per un attimo, Max temette avesse capito di Fumosa. Infine, con il broncio, andò a chiudersi nella sua stanza, senza preparare il pranzo. Padre e figlio si guardarono perplessi e si prepararono un panino.

Max in camera sua non sapeva come trascorrere il tempo che lo separava dalla partenza. Era ansioso e non voleva pensare al dolore del distacco. Cercava di concentrarsi solo su ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare quella notte, sforzandosi di non pensare allo sguardo dei suoi genitori non appena avessero compreso che era andato via per sempre, alla rabbia di Zeila, sentendosi ingannata, a Tambroon e Sara che non vedeva oramai da mesi. Pensò anche a Karim e a Milo. Milo, che lo aveva tradito, che aveva tradito tutti loro. Provò a dormire, sforzandosi di credere che gli sarebbe stato necessario per affrontare, in forma, il viaggio. Non fu facile, tuttavia, in quella camera troppo ordinata e in testa un caos di pensieri.

Si alzò che era quasi sera. Giusto in tempo per l’appello del monitor. Gli venne un groppo alla gola guardando il cielo scuro fuori dalla finestra. Il groppo divenne mal di pancia non appena udì sua madre chiamarlo a tavola per la cena. L’odore di frittata gli giunse attraverso l’uscio. Le chiacchiere a voce alta del padre, il miagolio di Melanzana. Era la quotidianità, la sua vita. Sarebbe stato ancora in tempo per cambiare idea. Avrebbe potuto trascorrere quella notte nel suo letto e svegliarsi l’indomani che i Pentakei erano già partiti e tutto sarebbe ritornato come ogni giorno. Il resto, si sarebbe trasformato solo in ricordo e poi in sogno. In fondo, lui non era un eroe. Anzi, non era mai stato né un tipo coraggioso, né avventuroso e tanto meno altruista. Che poteva fare lui, da solo, in una terra straniera e in mezzo a una guerra?

Un ululato gli giunse dal cortile. Fu come uno schiaffo che lo riportò alla realtà. Nicolas, che confidava in lui. Sara e Tambroon, dispersi chissà dove. I Pentakei che lo attendevano, Andrea. Non poteva più tornare indietro. Qualunque cosa sarebbe successa, lui quella notte sarebbe partito per la Terra di Mezzo.

Cenarono in silenzio. Max fece scivolare in tasca delle altre provviste. Poi, tornò in camera sua, dicendo che aveva mal di testa e che preferiva ritornare a letto. Beatrice lo guardò rassicurata. Se andava in camera, voleva dire che per quella sera non ci sarebbero stati problemi. A ogni buon conto, chiuse a chiave la porta d’ingresso, per sicurezza.

Max approntò un altro piccolo zaino in cui mise le provviste trafugate a cena. Lo avrebbe sistemato sulla schiena di Fumosa. Un’altra bocca da sfamare avrebbe richiesto più cibo. Si vestì, controllò le ultime cose e attese, fortunatamente, sotto le coperte. Beatrice, infatti, bussò alla porta dopo un paio di ore. Max fece finta di dormire e lei andò via, definitivamente tranquilla. Trascorsero ancora delle ore prima che un totale silenzio scendesse sulla casa e i dintorni.

Verso le due e trenta di notte giunse l’ora di calarsi dalla finestra. Prese gli zaini, chiuse a chiave la porta. Un ultimo sguardo intorno. Improvvisamente gli venne in mente il biglietto scritto ai genitori e un dubbio gli passò per la testa. Sua madre aveva pulito la stanza. E se… Aprì il cassetto della scrivania. Il disordine di sempre lo accolse. No, sua madre non vi aveva messo mano. Fumosa iniziò ad abbaiare. Non gli sembrò necessario prenderlo per cambiargli di posto. Senza toccare nulla richiuse di fretta il cassetto, pensando che tanto prima o poi lo avrebbero trovato e letto. Lui, adesso, doveva andar subito via, prima che Fumosa svegliasse genitori e vicinato. Agganciò lo zainetto al cane e, senza più voltarsi, si avviò verso il fiume.

Quella notte Milo non riusciva a prendere sonno. Si sentiva agitato e insofferente. Percepiva il potere dei Saggi affondargli dentro, le loro voci risuonare nell’aria, cupe. Non riusciva, tuttavia, a spiegarsene il motivo. Avrebbe voluto invocarli e chiedere loro la ragione di tutto ciò, pensò però che non poteva disturbarli per qualcosa che, forse, risiedeva solo nella sua testa. Decise di scendere al piano di sotto per bere dell’acqua, cercando di fare più silenzio possibile. Sua madre si era addormentata da poco, preda com’era stata di incubi e angosce accresciuti dalla morte del marito.

Lui non era riuscito ad aiutarla. Anzi, da quando era Consigliere, non riusciva a trovare neanche il tempo per starle vicino. A dire il vero, aveva tempo solo per il lavoro. Erano lontani i giorni della spensieratezza. I suoi amici non c’erano più e lui era solo a combattere una battaglia dura ma necessaria. Respirò profondamente, sorseggiando l’acqua gelata. Ce l’avrebbe fatta, tutto sarebbe andato com’era stato deciso, oramai mancava poco, pochissimo. Tutti i sacrifici fatti sarebbero stati ripagati, le incomprensioni chiarite. E, nel momento del trionfo, anche loro avrebbero capito, pur non ricordando, l’importanza e la grandezza del piano, Max e Zeila. Non aveva mai voluto far loro del male, anzi, aveva desiderato che avessero subito compreso, accettato. Che si fossero schierati dalla sua parte. Con loro, si sarebbe sentito ancora più forte e meno solo.

Il pendolo all’ingresso segnava le tre di notte. Poggiò il bicchiere sul mobile lì accanto e vide quel foglietto bianco, stropicciato, sporgere da sotto un soprammobile. Lo prese.

In cielo c’era uno spicchio di luna. Non molto grande, a dire il vero, ma alto e luminoso. Aveva deciso di prendere per i campi, evitando la strada e la possibilità d’incrociare le guardie della ronda notturna. Fumosa gli trotterellava accanto tranquilla e docile, come se lo conoscesse da sempre. L’appuntamento con Andrea era presso le sponde dell’Anapios, a venti metri da casa sua. Vi giunse in anticipo e si accomodò sull’erba fresca. Slegò il cane per permetterle di gironzolare liberamente. Notò che non si allontanava di molto e che forse poteva anche non rimetterle collare e guinzaglio. Sarebbe stato più comodo anche per lui, potendo proseguire più spedito.

Un fruscio tra le foglie dei salici catturò la sua attenzione. Una sagoma si avvicinava con rapidità nella sua direzione. Trattenne il respiro poiché, se non si fosse trattato di Andrea, non avrebbe avuto né il tempo, né la possibilità di nascondersi, in quello spazio aperto. Fumosa abbaiò e lui non fece in tempo a zittirla che udì un sommesso e infastidito “Max sono io, Andrea.”

“Un cane? Non era previsto.” Borbottò quello, dopo che Max ebbe fatto le presentazioni. Pareva davvero irritato da quella sorpresa. Si tolse lo zaino che aveva portato con sé e gli si sedette accanto, continuando a osservare, contrariato, il cane.

“Ti rendi conto che ti potrebbe fare scoprire, con quei latrati?”

“È importante che venga. È il cane di Sara. Conosce il suo odore, mi aiuterà nelle ricerche.” Rispose l’altro, alzandosi e carezzando sulla testa il cane, che ricambiò scodinzolando.

“Gli imprevisti possono essere fonte di guai.” Sentenziò Andrea, avvedendosi, tuttavia, che sarebbe stato vano insistere. “Discutiamo di altro.” Aprì lo zaino e tirò fuori qualcosa di colorato. “Prendila. È una tunica dei Pentakei. Dovendo passare nel fiume, ti bagnerai. Non appena fuori, ti cambierai con questa. Servirà a confonderti meglio tra di loro, quando v’incamminerete verso il varco. Le guardie vi saranno vicinissime, stanotte più che mai, e con il fiato sul collo per tutto il tempo. Controlleranno ogni movimento sospetto. Gliela porse, poi, tirò fuori dell’altro.

“Ecco. Queste le ho raccolte ieri.” Gli diede una sacca. Max l’aprì sbirciandone il contenuto. Tante bustine di stoffa colorate, da cui emanava un miscuglio di profumi irriconoscibili.

“E queste?”

“Sono erbe medicinali. Scommetto che non hai portato nulla per eventuali problemi di salute.”

Max inarcò il sopracciglio. “No. Effettivamente, non ci ho pensato.”

“Bene.” Continuò, l’uomo. “Queste hanno un vantaggio in più rispetto alle medicine tradizionali, oltre il fatto che sono naturali: puoi procurartene quante ne vuoi. Le ho insacchettate appositamente fresche così ti potrai esercitare a riconoscerle in giro. Inoltre, ho scritto su ogni bustina i sintomi principali per cui sono efficaci.” Vide l’espressione scettica del ragazzo.

“Credimi, ti potranno essere utili.”

Max le mise nello zaino, poi lo fissò. “Non è perché sottovaluto la loro efficacia. È che dove andrò, potranno non esserci, le erbe. Non c’è solo deserto, oltre la foresta?”

“Si dice così, Max. Noi, però, non conosciamo nulla realmente. E poi ci sono Katòs, Pamus, le montagne, la valle dei Pentakei.”

“Non credo siano la mia meta.” Sospirò. “In realtà, sai bene che non c’è alcuna meta, alcuna direzione da prendere. Non sappiamo dove siano, Sara e Tambroon e neanche se siano ancora vivi.” Si appoggiò al tronco di un albero, pensieroso.

Andrea alzò la testa verso di lui, serio. “Te ne stai pentendo, Max?” Gli si avvicinò, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Nessuno ti costringe, lo sai bene. Sei solo un ragazzo e se non te la senti, non sarò certo io a biasimarti.” Si fissarono per un poco, in silenzio. Anche la foresta, solidale, sembrò zittirsi.

Poi, d’un tratto, un gracidio insistente infranse quella momentanea quiete e due ranocchie verdi si tuffarono insieme in acqua, schizzando in volto i due. La risata fu unica, liberatoria per entrambi.

Non furono necessarie risposte. Max controllò l’ora nel suo perfetto orologio e vide che era giunto il momento di andare. Andrea gli fece le ultime raccomandazioni e lo salutò, stringendolo in un abbraccio.

“Un giorno, quando potrai, dì a Zeila che non l’ho tradita, né abbandonata.”

“Un giorno, tornerai e glielo dirai tu.”

Mancava ancora molto alle prime luci dell’alba. Nel cielo ancora scuro, brillavano milioni di stelle. L’Anapios gorgogliava placido e sulla superficie dell’acqua rilucevano i raggi dell’ultima luna. Qualche uccello notturno, emetteva tenacemente il suo verso. Max si avviò verso nord con la sua nuova compagna a fianco, mantenendosi scrupolosamente a ridosso del fiume.

Incurante dell’ora, Milo svegliò i domestici, sua madre, Leandro. Volle sapere tutto su quel biglietto ritrovato all’ingresso. Il maggiordomo, mortificato, si giustificò dicendo che non aveva voluto disturbarlo con quelle che dovevano essere semplici paranoie di una donna. Milo lo apostrofò duramente, accusandolo d’inettitudine. Se la prese con tutti, urlando e lamentandosi di essere circondati da una massa d’incapaci, fece volare oggetti e soprammobili. Katrina, silenziosa, osservava la scena con rassegnazione.

“Ma non capisci che rischiamo tutto ciò per cui abbiamo lavorato in questi anni?” Disse, una volta che ebbe mandati via tutti gli altri, al suo maggiordomo, con voce stridula. “No, come potresti. Ecco perché sei solo un subalterno e tale resterai!” Leandro aveva gli occhi bassi e non fiatava. Milo continuò a parlare tra sé, esagitato. “C’è solo un giorno nel quale è possibile fuggire, ed è oggi!” Camminava in tondo, cercando di raccogliere in fretta le idee. “Ma come può essere possibile? Mi ha ingannato. Il potere della rosa non ha funzionato con lui. No, no, è una cosa che non ha senso. Sebbene oramai non fossero al pieno della loro fioritura, le rose, grazie alla pozione della Rumpa, avevano ancora la loro forza.” Scosse per le braccia il maggiordomo. “Hai sentito? Non ha senso. Non ha mai fallito. Non può fallire il potere dei Saggi!” Si lasciò andare a sedere su una poltrona. “E allora cosa può essere successo?” Afferrò nuovamente il biglietto con in volto una breve luce di speranza. “E se fosse… Se lo avesse scritto prima della conversione?” Frenetico, cercava un indizio di data. Nulla, tuttavia, oltre quelle tre striminzite righe. Se almeno avesse potuto parlare con la madre di Max! Se Leandro lo avesse chiamato! Ora, era troppo tardi e lui doveva decidere in fretta. Respirò profondamente, cercando di essere più razionale possibile. La possibilità che Max avesse scritto il biglietto settimane prima, restava l’ipotesi più probabile. La madre lo doveva aver trovato da poco e si era preoccupata. Certo, tutto coincideva. La fuga di Max per la denuncia di Federico, il biglietto lasciato per non far preoccupare i genitori. Eppure, qualcosa non lo convinceva, il suo istinto lo metteva in guardia e quell’inquietudine, che lo aveva assalito fin dalla sera precedente, lo soffocava stringendolo in una morsa.

Non poteva rischiare, non con in gioco il futuro della città. Si vestì in tutta fretta e chiamò la guardia. In poco tempo avrebbe organizzato una difesa compatta e numerosa come non si era mai vista. Lui stesso sarebbe andato a controllare che i Portatori di Spirito andassero via da soli. Nessuno, giurò a se stesso, avrebbe mai potuto lasciare Syrako. Non così e non adesso.

Max proseguì verso nord, seguendo la riva del fiume. Presto, la morfologia del terreno sarebbe cambiata e gli sarebbe divenuto difficile continuare senza allontanarsi troppo dal fiume. Avrebbe dovuto immergersi in acqua e continuare a nuoto fino all’accampamento. A un certo punto, Fumosa iniziò ad abbaiare, fiutando l’aria intorno. Allarmato, si fermò di botto, aguzzando vista e udito. Non una foglia si muoveva nell’aria quieta che precede l’alba. Sebbene il buio fosse ancora fitto e totale, non avvertì nessun movimento o rumore sospetto. Rimproverò Fumosa che, pur smettendo di abbaiare, continuò a ringhiare e a guardarsi intorno nervosa. Max, per tranquillizzarla, si fermò ad accarezzarla e le tolse lo zainetto dalle spalle, nel caso in cui fosse quel peso inusuale a darle fastidio, poi continuò a passo più spedito. Scricchiolii di ramoscelli spezzati al calpestio e periodici latrati, risuonavano nella foresta immobile. Nient’altro. Immerso nei pensieri, lì per lì non ci fece caso. L’assenza dei tipici suoni della foresta, che inizialmente lo aveva rassicurato, iniziò a insospettirlo. Prestò maggiore attenzione e si accorse che gli uccelli notturni si erano zittiti, così come non udiva più il gracidio delle rane e dei grilli. Nell’aria, solo un lento fruscio d’erba. Perché gli abitanti della foresta non si udivano? E perché Fumosa era così inquieta? L’unica spiegazione era che ci fosse qualcun altro, là intorno. Eppure, sapeva di essere ancora lontano dalla zona messa sotto controllo. Svelto, legò il fazzoletto che aveva al collo attorno al muso del cane e si appiattì con lei dietro una larga roccia, in attesa. Trascorsero dei minuti in quella scomoda posizione e stava quasi per considerare scampato il pericolo e uscire allo scoperto, quando avvertì dei movimenti e poi dei suoni, delle voci, due per l’esattezza, due voci maschili, sempre più vicine. Comprese che si trattava di due guardie in ricognizione in quella zona. Strinse ulteriormente il fazzoletto al muso di Fumosa e trattenne il respiro. Le guardie erano oramai a una decina di passi, li poteva vedere e udire alla perfezione. I due si fermarono, guardandosi intorno.

“Ti dico che ho sentito dei latrati. Si trattava certo di un cane. E se ci fosse qualcuno? Sai cosa ci succederebbe se stasera il blocco fosse forzato.”

“Sarà stato un randagio. E, come vedi, qui non c’è anima viva. Chiunque si trovi nei paraggi, questa sera, sarebbe immediatamente identificato. Il Consigliere ha dato ordini ben precisi.”

“So che ha decuplicato la difesa, proprio questa notte. Lo so perché sono stati chiamati anche i colleghi che erano liberi. Ti dico proprio tutti.”

“Infatti, quindi puoi stare tranquillo. Non può muoversi foglia che non ce ne accorgeremmo. I Portatori di Spirito saranno accompagnati fino al varco da una cinquantina di noi, sai Tancredi mi ha detto che lui farà parte di questa ronda speciale. Non possono, per legge, essere perquisiti ma, identificati a una distanza di dieci metri, quello sì. Nessun Syrakosiano potrebbe infiltrarsi e sfuggire ai nostri controlli. Inoltre, è arrivato da poco anche lui…”

“Lui, chi?”

“Uhm. Il Consigliere, naturalmente. Sembra che abbia preso proprio a cuore la faccenda. Più dello stesso Delegato, a quanto pare. Inoltre, si mormora che stanotte abbia ricevuto una soffiata.”

“Vorresti dire che…”

“Non si sa di preciso. Ma pare che qualcuno voglia andar via proprio questa notte, con i Portatori di Spirito.”

“No! Ma allora, è tutto vero! Il rischio che corriamo, intendo.”

“Io, personalmente, non ci credo. Inoltre, come dicevamo prima, sarebbe impossibile fuggire da Syrako. Sai, con tutti i controlli e la barriera…”

“Non c’è alcun modo per aggirarla, vero?”

“La barriera? Nessunissimo. L’unica via è il varco. E lì, ci siamo noi. Su, ora torniamo indietro, qui non c’è nulla.”

In quello stesso istante, Fumosa, stanca di stare ferma e con quel fazzoletto che le stringeva il muso, approfittò di un attimo di distrazione di Max che, assorto com’era dalla discussione aveva allentato la presa e, liberatasi, si diresse verso i due, ringhiando.

I due ebbero il tempo di reagire e, impugnati lesti i manganelli, colpirono ripetutamente il cane che, spaventata e dolorante, fuggì via, il più lontano possibile.

“C’è mancato poco. Avevo ragione, hai visto? Un cagnaccio idrofobo! E ci stava anche per assalire.” La prima guardia aveva il fiatone.

“Ho visto che non aveva collare. Si trattava in ogni caso di un randagio e ce ne siamo liberati. L’abbiamo colpito duro, eh? Andiamo, che si è fatto tardi.”

I guaiti di Fumosa lo avevano fatto sobbalzare. Non aveva potuto reagire, non aveva potuto aiutarla. Andrea era stato chiaro: se lo avessero preso quella notte, le conseguenze sarebbero state terribili. Non solo per sé, ma per chiunque aveva coinvolto in quella faccenda, poiché non si sarebbero fatti alcuno scrupolo a usare anche la tortura pur di estorcergli i nomi dei suoi complici. Non capiva come Milo avesse avuto sentore della sua fuga, ma era consapevole che doveva fare ancora più attenzione. Era certo che, questa volta, non avrebbe avuto più alcun riguardo o pietà nei suoi confronti.

Aspettò che le due guardie si fossero allontanate a sufficienza, poi sistemò al meglio lo zaino in modo dal bagnarlo il meno possibile, vi infilò scarpe e camicia e si immerse nel fiume. L’acqua era piuttosto fredda a quell’ora e i brividi, non solo di freddo, gli percorsero la schiena. Iniziò a muoversi lentamente, cercando di non fare rumore e di restare immerso quanto più poteva. In numerosi tratti dovette procedere a nuoto. Raggiunse e oltrepassò l’ansa del fiume dove con i suoi amici erano soliti fare il bagno. Più andava avanti, più avvertiva che la corrente aumentava. Sapeva bene che, ben presto, l’Anapios si sarebbe trasformato da pacifico fiumiciattolo a impetuoso torrente e che, all’altezza della cascata, sarebbe stato complicato risalirne le acque. Fu un improvviso frusciare dalla sponda, una specie di guizzo tra gli alberi e Max s’immerse d’istinto, mettendo alla prova il suo record d’apnea. Quando risalì, si avvide di un gruppo ben nutrito di guardie che si allontanava verso nord, risalendo il corso d’acqua. Evidentemente, quei due di prima non scherzavano dicendo che il Consigliere aveva mobilitato l’intera guardia civica.

Erano trascorsi oltre dieci minuti da quando era ammollo e, sebbene la stagione fosse la più mite dell’anno, le acque dell’Anapios erano gelide, specie a quell’ora della notte. Aveva le gambe indolenzite e batteva i denti ma, per quel che aveva potuto vedere, non poteva permettersi di continuare il tragitto all’asciutto. Faceva fatica a spostarsi, la corrente era diventata impetuosa e le braccia intorpidite. In lontananza, udì il fragore della cascata farsi sempre più forte. Mancava poco. Sarebbe venuto fuori solo al limite di quella, nel punto esatto indicatogli da Andrea, il luogo impervio che aveva contemplato settimane prima dal Rifugio di Levante.

La cascata gli apparve davanti in tutta la sua potenza. La forza della corrente lo trascinava e lui faceva una fatica enorme a non lasciarsene vincere. Le braccia non avevano più forza e i piedi erano gelati. Era giunto il momento di portarsi fino alla riva, ma l’acqua schiumosa lo sommergeva in continuazione, sbattendolo tra una roccia e l’altra. Una spinta più forte delle altre lo fece andare giù, senza dargli tempo di prendere aria. L’acqua gli entrò nei polmoni e la sensazione che tutto potesse finire in quello squallido modo lo avviluppò nel terrore. D’istinto riversò le sue ultime forze in una forte spinta verso l’alto. Riemerse tossendo e inspirò tutta l’aria che poté. In un ultimo e doloroso sforzo mosse braccia e gambe in avanti stringendo i denti e pensando solo alla meta, la riva a poche bracciate da lui. Riuscì ad afferrare una radice affiorante e, stremato, a tirarsi su, sul margine fangoso e ripido.

Milo, da un’altura a pochi metri in linea d’aria dalla radura dei portatori di Spirito, contemplava soddisfatto il movimento sottostante. In meno di un’ora era riuscito a radunare un’enorme guarnigione che adesso accerchiava l’accampamento e controllava tutta la fascia del fiume. I Portatori di Spirito, già svegli, radunavano le loro cose, pronti a mettersi in marcia. Al sorgere del sole sarebbero andati via e lui, finalmente, si sarebbe potuto tranquillizzare. Nessun movimento sospetto era stato notato fino ad allora, niente di cui preoccuparsi. Tutto procedeva come previsto. Era stato di certo un falso allarme e Max dormiva a casa sua, nel suo letto. Aveva pensato bene, però, di mandare qualcuno di fiducia a controllare che le cose stessero effettivamente così. Presto una guardia sarebbe tornata da casa di Max con la conferma di ciò che lui già sapeva.

Sorrise. Non ci sarebbe stato nessun intoppo al suo piano. Presto il suo gruppo avrebbe spodestato il Delegato e la sua cricca e lui si sarebbe prostrato umile ai Saggi, per offrire loro l’alba di una nuova era.

Il messo correva, ansante, nella sua direzione. Il buio della notte non permise a Milo di distinguerne l’espressione se non quando fu a pochi passi da lui. Agitato e con il fiato corto il messo riuscì solo a dire: “Non è in casa”.

Sentì sul viso qualcosa di umido e caldo che lo risvegliò. Fumosa gli era accanto e lo leccava premurosa. Provò ad alzarsi dal fango in cui era sdraiato e si avvide che ogni muscolo era indolenzito. Il cielo non era più color della pece, ma di un blu scolorito che preannunciava l’alba. Doveva aver trascorso più di qualche minuto in quella posizione. Si mise su a sedere, togliendosi dalle spalle lo zaino zuppo e abbracciando Fumosa, felice di averla ritrovata e che stesse bene. Ora, però, doveva sbrigarsi; a giudicare dall’ora, non rimaneva molto a che la carovana dei Pentakei si mettesse in marcia.

Davanti a lui, mimetizzato tra rami e rovi c’era il Rifugio di Levante. Da lì partiva, inoltre, il sentiero celato che giungeva fino alla radura dei Pentakei, laddove si era fermato a parlare con Andrea prima che questi arrivassero in città. Rifugio e sentiero erano posti sconosciuti a chicchessia, ma la prudenza non era mai troppa. Prese lo zaino ed entrò tra le rovine per cambiarsi. Si pulì alla meglio dal fango e tirò fuori la tunica che, ovviamente, era bagnata. Indossatala e coperto il capo con un fazzoletto che mascherasse il colore dei capelli, si addentrò nel sentiero, sforzandosi di non pensare a nulla. Quando fu abbastanza vicino, udì dei rumori e intravide delle brevi luci. Era giunto proprio alle spalle del campo. Una roccia, da cui lui poteva vedere ogni cosa senza esser visto, divideva il sentiero dalla radura. I Pentakei avevano finito di smontare l’accampamento e si stavano riunendo per accingersi alla partenza con le derrate e le vettovaglie raccolte nei carri. Vide Gilko con la spada al fianco guardarsi intorno, i bambini sbadigliare e raccogliersi vicini ai genitori, i membri del Consiglio dirigere le operazioni. Osservò meglio tutto intorno e si accorse delle guardie poste al limite del consentito, in cerchio attorno alla radura. Tra ognuna di esse non vi era che un paio di metri. A destra e a sinistra della roccia da cui osservava la scena, c’erano infatti due guardie, distanti da lui una decina di passi. Si accorse che, dall’alto, qualcun altro osservava la scena. Capelli biondi e ricci e corporatura minuta si distinguevano nonostante la penombra e la distanza. Milo, proprio come le guardie di ronda avevano preannunciato, era giunto personalmente a controllare e a dirigere le operazioni. Evidentemente, era vero che era venuto a conoscenza della sua fuga. Come era accaduto e cosa sapeva di preciso? Non tutto, evidentemente, altrimenti il Rifugio e il sentiero sarebbero stati zeppi dei suoi uomini. Qualunque fosse la situazione, doveva sbrigarsi a trovare il modo e il momento migliore per unirsi alla moltitudine dei Pentakei.

Il cielo era ormai chiaro. Da est s’intravedeva uno spicchio arancio, il sole che iniziava a sorgere. Un suono acuto e prolungato annunciò a tutti la partenza. A un gesto del capo carovana, il popolo, chinatosi in un breve gesto di saluto al sole nascente, si mosse. Max vide che, in un punto ampio circa dieci metri intorno all’accampamento, le guardie si spostavano per far passare la carovana. Mancava pochissimo a che anche l’ultimo carro uscisse dalla radura e lui era ancora lì, senza saper che fare. Poi, accadde tutto velocemente. Vide uno degli ultimi carri sobbalzare e inclinarsi, un rumore sordo, delle urla e un tonfo improvviso. Gilko, che era proprio lì accanto, urlò nella sua lingua quello che probabilmente era l’ordine di fermare la carovana. Il carro rovesciatosi aveva difatti sparpagliato mercanzia ovunque. La ruota, inoltre, era visibilmente schiodata dal suo asse. Vide lo sguardo del ragazzo guardarsi intorno, impaziente. Max capì. L’intera popolazione scese dai carri per accorrere in aiuto, rovesciandosi disordinatamente nella radura. Le guardie, confuse da un tale imprevisto evento, affluirono da ogni dove, cercando di capire cosa dovessero fare, sparpagliandosi anch’esse alla rinfusa per contenere quell’improvvisa e caotica massa. La guarnigione che cingeva ordinatamente il campo si era divisa e il caos regnava dappertutto. Era quello il momento.

Max non rimase a riflettere oltre. Si scagliò verso il centro del campo, muovendosi e urlando come vedeva fare agli altri. Colse lo sguardo di complicità di Gilko che lo avvicinò porgendogli qualcosa. Una spada, un’enorme e lunga spada con cintura, identica alla sua. Gli fece cenno di agganciarla subito alla vita. Max, senza esitare, obbedì. Gilko gli fece anche capire che doveva stargli vicino.

La confusione era tanta e Gilko si muoveva veloce tra un carro e l’altro, mentre Max cercava di imitarlo. Udì le guardie gridare e le vide impazzare per il campo, disperando di non potersi avvicinare oltre il limite consentito. Sembrava, a ogni buon conto, che nessuno avesse notato, fino a quel momento, la sua intrusione. Poi, udì una voce familiare, provenire dall’altura alle spalle. Milo urlava isterico ordini ai suoi uomini.

La ruota fu miracolosamente sistemata e, in un batter d’occhio, fu caricata anche la mercanzia. Gilko fece un gesto a un anziano del Consiglio e questo diede l’ordine di ripartire immediatamente. La carovana iniziò a spostarsi fuori dalla radura, muovendosi rapida verso nord. Le guardie la lasciavano passare aprendosi a ventaglio e seguendola dappresso, senza sapere cosa altro fare.

Qualcuno urlò il suo nome. Talmente forte, da sovrastare rumori e voci tutto intorno. Milo sapeva che era lì, da qualche parte e lo cercava.

“So che ci sei, Max. È tutto inutile, non puoi fuggire. Presto il sentiero per il varco si restringerà e dovrete passare poco alla volta. Sarà facile per me e per le mie guardie riconoscerti. Vedi? Sto anche scendendo per raggiungerti.” Il tono era mutato, sembrava tranquillo, sicuro di sé.

Max era agitato, cercava tuttavia di nascondere il suo turbamento facendo finta di non comprendere quelle parole e procedendo a testa bassa. La carovana si avvicinava al fiume. Da dove avrebbero proseguito? Non si vedeva alcun sentiero costeggiarlo. La spada gli pesava al fianco destro e lui si chiedeva perché Gilko gliel’avesse data. Sapeva che, in pochi minuti, Milo sarebbe sceso dall’altura e arrivato a pochi metri da lui. Vide il sentiero correre giù verso il fiume e restringersi di molto. Milo aveva ragione. Un carro ci passava per pochi centimetri e le persone a un massimo di tre alla volta. Le guardie erano a pochi metri di distanza, sebbene per legge dovessero mantenersi a non meno di dieci. Ma con chi poteva protestare? A quel punto, era inutile e controproducente dire qualcosa, anche se a parlare fossero stati gli stessi Pentakei.

Proseguivano lenti, troppo, e il cuore gli martellava forte in petto. La strettoia si apriva oramai a pochi metri da lui. Vide che le guardie controllavano solo gli uomini e prestavano maggior attenzione a quelli con i capelli chiari e piuttosto giovani. Sperò che nessuna ciocca fuoriuscisse dal fazzoletto che si era legato in capo. Gilko, poco più avanti, gli fece cenno di stargli più vicino. La spada che lui gli aveva dato lo rendeva più simile alle altre giovani guide e quindi meno riconoscibile. La tunica bagnata, tuttavia, poteva sollevare qualche dubbio. I primi carri, passato il controllo, s’immersero nel fiume. Dove era situato, dunque, il famoso varco conosciuto soltanto dai Pentakei e che oltrepassava la barriera di potere? Giunse alla strettoia. Due guardie li osservarono attentamente. Max cercò di imitare l’espressione fiera e sicura di Gilko, ma le mani e le gambe gli tremavano. Si accorse che una delle due guardie diceva qualcosa all’altro, indicandolo. Era forse finita? Gilko fece un impercettibile cenno a qualcuno dietro di sé, dopodiché gli sussurrò alcune parole che Max, ovviamente, non capì. Quasi subito, un’anziana donna, proprio nell’attimo in cui le due guardie, staccatisi dal gruppo, gli si avvicinavano paurosamente, si avventò su di lui urlando e strattonandolo, come a rimproverarlo di qualcosa. Le due guardie lì per lì rimasero perplessi, mentre Max ne approfittò per urlare contro la donna le parole in quella lingua sconosciuta che gli aveva sussurrato, pochi istanti prima, Gilko. La farsa sortì effetto, infatti i due, pur non comprendendo il discorso del giovane e della donna, indietreggiarono ridacchiando, per quel figlio incosciente che si faceva redarguire da quella che doveva essere, di certo, la madre. La strettoia era superata. Nel fiume non c’erano guardie e, forse, ce l’aveva fatta.

Milo giunse urlando e chiamandolo per nome, mentre Max si sforzò di non udire e di proseguire indifferente. Due voci femminili, tuttavia, di cui conosceva perfettamente le proprietarie, lo lasciarono di ghiaccio.

Non si voltò, ma capì che alle spalle, a pochi metri da lui, c’erano sua madre e Zeila che lo chiamavano a gran voce. Lo supplicavano di non abbandonarle, di non fuggire via, che Milo lo voleva solo aiutare e che qualunque problema potesse avere, si sarebbe risolto. Avvertì le lacrime scendere sul viso di Beatrice e il dolore che provò fu immenso. Capì che Milo aveva giocato il tutto per tutto, utilizzando a suo favore le due donne. Non poteva escludere, inoltre, che ritorcesse contro di loro la sua rabbia e il suo odio.

“Max, questa volta è veramente finita.” La voce di Milo era stridula e feroce, sebbene apparentemente accomodante. “Non abbandoneresti tua madre e la tua migliore amica, vero? So che in questo momento sei confuso, ma non ti succederà nulla se torni indietro, adesso.” Ora ne aveva la certezza. La finta bontà sarebbe scomparsa sia nel caso in cui lui fosse ritornato, sia che avesse proceduto. Milo, adesso, voleva vendetta.

Non poteva lasciare che qualcun altro pagasse per lui, specialmente se si trattava della madre e dell’amica. In quel caso, però, a rimetterci sarebbe stato il popolo che lo aveva così generosamente aiutato. Era al centro del fiume, quando si voltò, togliendosi il fazzoletto dal capo. Beatrice e Zeila lo riconobbero subito, mentre Milo, dalla riva, sorrise soddisfatto.

“No, è tardi!” Esclamò, in syrakosiano, Gilko lì accanto, tirandolo per il braccio e costringendolo a seguirlo, mentre dalla riva udiva, sempre più confuse, le grida delle donne e le urla di Milo che impartiva ordini all’intera guarnigione. Si accorse che la carovana davanti a lui era improvvisamente scomparsa. L’ultimo carro, che lui e Gilko seguivano e che chiudeva l’intero convoglio, era già dall’altra parte del fiume. Dietro, un’indistinta massa di uomini con a capo Milo che, tuffatisi in acqua, li tallonavano. Pochi metri li dividevano, quando, usciti sulla riva del fiume, vide davanti a sé aprirsi un’ampia e vuota radura, ai lati della quale qualcosa brillava, opalescente e lattiginosa. Era quella, dunque, la famosa barriera di potere? E quello spazio che si apriva loro davanti, era il varco. Gilko lo superò, addentrandosi nella radura. La stretta che li univa si ruppe e Max rimase al di qua, mentre l’altro scompariva gridando qualcosa in quella sua lingua sconosciuta. Il varco si restringeva sempre di più, mentre Milo era quasi giunto fino a lui. Max era immobile, indeciso in quei pochi millesimi di secondo, in un tempo dilatato.

Davanti a sé, lo sguardo soddisfatto di chi sapeva ciò che era giusto e sbagliato, di chi aveva deciso anche per lui. Milo tese il braccio e Max fece un passo indietro, e poi un altro e un altro, continuando, mentre oltrepassava il varco e questo gli si richiudeva davanti, a fissare, oramai solo con malinconia, colui che era stato il suo migliore amico. 

L’intera carovana era nuovamente davanti a lui. Gilko lo attendeva con un’espressione crucciata sul volto. Gli occhi lucidi di Max lo spinsero, tuttavia, a non dire nulla.

Un’ampia campagna si estendeva dinanzi. Fitta erba verde, fiori e alberi selvatici. Il sole, interamente sorto, illuminava allegro ogni cosa, facendo brillare la rugiada del mattino. Si rese conto, allora, di trovarsi dall’altra parte del fiume. Il varco si era richiuso, lasciando al suo posto la barriera e una fascia di foresta che loro non avevano attraversato. Loro erano già oltre, in una terra in cui, secondo ciò che dicevano i libri di scuola, doveva esserci solo deserto. E adesso? Cosa lo attendeva, dove andare? Gilko si era allontanato, portandosi davanti alla carovana. Max continuò a camminare, seguendo meccanicamente quel popolo che lo aveva aiutato mettendo a repentaglio se stesso. Era stanco, affamato e infreddolito, con mille pensieri che gli frullavano in testa, mille dubbi. Per l’ultima volta si guardò indietro. Non ci sarebbe stato un sentiero da percorrere in senso inverso, una casa in cui riparare la sera, una famiglia da cui tornare. Aveva fatto sul serio e quella era la realtà. L’unica che, da quel momento in poi, gli sarebbe appartenuta. Una realtà sconosciuta, indistinta, tremenda e che, consapevolmente, aveva scelto.

Un canto si alzò, improvviso, tra i Pentakei. Un canto di gioia e ringraziamento, che leniva la fatica del viaggio e regalava speranza. Una montagna in lontananza, con la cima innevata sebbene fossero a settembre, segnava il nord e il loro cammino.


End file.
